


The One where Two became Three

by trixicbean



Series: The Luvers Series [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bisexual Lena Luthor, Domestic Fluff, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Kid Fic, Pansexual Kara Danvers, Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, kara and lena adopt a kid from argo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 158,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trixicbean/pseuds/trixicbean
Summary: This is a follow-up fic but can be read as a stand-alone. All you need to know Supercorp are married under Kryptonian law and they have a dog called Lola and Lex and Lillian are in prison.Basically Kara and Lena adopt a four-year-old Kryptonian from Argo who already speaks English and is super smart and they've known her for a year already.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: The Luvers Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800505
Comments: 870
Kudos: 956





	1. Of a Crisis on Argo

**Author's Note:**

> reminder: italics = kryptonian

“Be careful. I love you,” Lena smiled at Kara as she suited up. 

“Always, I love you too,” Kara leapt out of the window, Alex mouthing the words next to Lena as she said them.

“Seriously,” Lena sighed, hitting Alex playfully. 

“Hey! No violence in front of the baby!” Maggie covered the baby’s eyes. 

“He’s two-months old he can only focus on your faces,” Lena muttered to her tablet as she brought up Kara cam. 

“Jamie’s advanced,” Alex went over to her son and planted a kiss on his forehead, “He’s perfect,”. 

“How much sleep are you getting again?” Lena asked. 

“We don’t talk about that,” Maggie mumbled, rocking him a little, “He’s our perfect baby,”. 

“He is very cute,” Lena leaned over to stroke a little finger over his face gently. 

“I know,” Alex smiled proudly. 

“Back-up here please!” Kara’s voice spoke over the comms, “We need to ban the baby in the Supergirl bases!”. 

“No! It’s the only way I can be at work at the minute,” Alex practically pleaded. 

“He has a weak spot in his armpit, no bone,” Lena told her quickly before turning to Alex. “And the only way you can be at work is by making Kara use the base at our apartment instead of going into the DEO because J’onn is scared you’re going to injure yourself by getting involved in the action too soon after giving birth,” she smiled sweetly. 

“Don’t remind me,” Alex sighed. 

“Incoming call,” Maggie threw a phone to Lena. Over the last six weeks, they’d become a well-oiled team at the apartment base with Jamie close to becoming a key member. Lena picked up the phone, not getting a chance to say ‘hello’ before the person on the other end started to speak. She listened intently before saying four words. 

“We’ll be right there,” she hung up the phone and turned the comms on straight away. “Kara be quick. We need to get to Argo,”. 

-

“What’s going on?” Kara asked as she landed in the Supergirl base in her and Lena’s apartment. 

“The orphanage had a fire,” Alex explained, “Lena’s gone to pack,”. 

“Are Milla, Neema and Del okay?” Kara asked, panicked. They were the children at the orphanage that Lena and Kara had gotten particularly close to. The now four-year-old Milla and her older twin siblings, Neema and Del who were both six; now all spoke English, Lena guessed it was the baby sister card that Milla played to get her way so she would have someone to practice with. Lena and Kara only visited Argo, every other weekend, staying with Kal and Lois or Alura. Kal and Lois had managed to have a baby almost exactly nine months after the Zhao ceremony and had only moved back a few months ago, moving to Smallville instead of Metropolis and Lois taking up freelance journalism, giving most of her articles to Cat much to basically no one’s surprise but Kal’s. 

“Alura doesn’t know yet. Apparently they haven’t found everyone. They think some of the kids just ran away,” Alex told her, “We can take care of Lola. Go fly to the middle of the desert and shoot yourselves into space,”.

“Thank you,” Kara gave Alex a quick hug before sprinting off up the stairs. 

-

“Stop freaking out,” Lena regretted not having put in the ability to remotely start-up the ship as she ran around to press all the buttons. 

“Are you saying that to you or me?” Kara fired back, trying to help the best she could but really no one knew the ship better than Lena. 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Lena breathed pressing the last button, “Strap in,”. Kara did so, falling into one of the chairs and pushing the earplugs into her ears to reduce the noise. Lena collapsed into her chair too and pulled the lever that sent them into space. 

-

They were floating, they had to wait for some time for the engines to reset before the jump out of the galaxy which meant that Lena was sitting chewing her nails while Kara paced in front of her. It was rare for both of them to be so panicked at the same time. Lena had barely registered the fact Kara had been rambling for the last two minutes. 

“Just interrupt me,” Kara turned to Lena, stopping the pacing. 

“What?” Lena stopped chewing on her nails. 

“You always interrupt me when I ramble and make it better,”.

“I couldn’t listen. I was too busy thinking about the worst-case scenarios,” Lena breathed. 

“I was talking about the worst-case scenarios!” Kara almost-yelled, not in anger but out of her stress. She sighed and sat down on the couch next to Lena, her head falling to Lena’s shoulder. Lena took Kara’s hand in her own, fiddling with the bracelet on her wrist.

“One of us needs to be sane at all times,” she mumbled, pulling Kara closer.

“Agreed,” Kara sighed. 

“It probably won’t be too bad,” Lena tried to comfort Kara but she was barely convincing herself. Kara just hummed in agreement. There was a beep that indicated the ship was ready to move again and they both jumped up running back to their seats. 

-

They landed and it was like a small bit of their stress was lifted as Lena and Kara both sprinted out of the ship and onto the solid familiar ground of Argo. It wasn’t Argo as they knew it though. It was in chaos, people running everywhere. They ran into the crowd, in the approximate direction of the Orphanage and hoped for the best. Lena’s hand gripped tightly in Kara’s as she tried to keep up with her pace. They reached a small clearing in the crowd and Lena tugged on Kara’s arm to stop her and take a breath.

“Lena. Kara,” a small familiar whisper came from one of the bushes. 

“Milla?” they both spun around to find her, she came out of one of the bushes and Lena instantly brought her into her arms, crouching down to her height and to give her a proper hug. She seemed to throw all her weight at Lena, refusing to let go. Lena stood, still holding her close and moved her onto one hip. 

“ _ You’re okay _ ,” Kara breathed, wrapping her arms around the two of them. 

“ _ I don’t know what happened to Del and Neema. They told me to run and I did and now I can't find them and then there were lots of people and they were everywhere and they were screaming and shouting _ ,” Milla’s voice began to break as she spoke. 

“ _ I know. I know _ ,” Lena rubbed Milla’s back to try and calm her down, “ _ We can go find out _ ,”. 

“ _ What if they died? _ ” the tears started to fall, soaking Lena’s shoulder but she didn’t care. 

“ _ We’ll cross that bridge if we come to it _ ,” Kara spoke this time, taking Lena’s free hand and leading the way to the hospital where she assumed everyone would be. 

-

“ _ You found her _ ,” a voice interrupted their mission to find Alura as soon as they walked into the hospital. They turned to see one of the men who worked at the orphanage. 

“ _ She was hiding _ ,” Kara explained. 

“ _ Okay, we need to sign her in and then put her with the rest of the children to get a check-up _ ,” Milla gripped Lena tighter as she spoke, burying her face in her neck and shaking her head. “ _ Milla, we need to make sure you are okay _ ,” he spoke kindly to her but she shook her head again. 

“ _ I’ll take her _ ,” Lena suggested and Milla shook her head again. 

“ _ Del? Neema? _ ”. 

“ _ I’ll find out _ ,” Kara offered, “ _ Go with Lena and I’ll go find someone to find out about Del and Neema _ ,”.

“ _ That way _ ,” the man pointed Lena in the direction of what Lena could only assume was the Kryptonian version of an A&E. 

“ _ Do you know? _ ” Kara turned to the man, she thought was called Sol-Rath. 

“ _ They haven’t been found but their room was in the worst affected part of the orphanage, the firefighters haven’t got there yet but they don’t think there is much possibility that Del and Neema could be alive _ ,” he had tears in his eyes as he told her the news, “ _ But there’s still a chance. Don’t tell her yet _ ,”. Kara took a deep breath, trying to hold back her own tears. 

“ _ I won’t _ ,”. Kara’s phone buzzed and she looked down at it. 

**Lena:** Don’t even think about it. You have no powers on this planet, you can’t fight fire. Just come find us. 

**Kara:** How do you know so much? 

**Lena:** You could tell he knew and we forgot to take our comms out earlier so they reconnected when we walked away. 

Kara sighed, Lena knowing her so well would normally make her happy but she couldn’t feel it at the moment and instead went to follow Lena to the Immediate Response Area bidding a quick goodbye, to the man who was definitely called Sol. 

-

“Smoke inhalation and dehydration,” Lena explained as Kara found the room she was in with Milla. Milla was hooked up to Argo’s more discreet oxygen masks and had their version of an IV too that was administering fluids. She was asleep. Kara pulled out her phone to text Lena, not trusting the fact Milla was unable to hear them. 

**Kara:** They haven’t been found but they were in the worst affected part of the orphanage. They probably aren’t alive. 

Lena’s hand flew to her mouth as she read the text, looking at Milla with panic in her eyes. “Really?” she mouthed and Kara just nodded, going round to Lena’s side to sit next to her, taking her hand and holding it tight. 

-

“I thought I’d find you here,” Alura walked into the room. Kara blinked her eyes open, she must have fallen asleep. She scanned the unfamiliar room, taking everything in again. Lena was awake next to her, reading through something on her phone but Milla was still asleep. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, speaking quietly as not to wake Milla. 

“Hi. Sorry I was emailing Sam and Cat because we left the planet while on lunch break,” Lena looked up, sending off the email. She studied Alura’s face. 

“Its bad news isn’t it,” she sighed. Alura just nodded. 

“I’m sorry,” Alura breathed, shaking her head, “They didn’t make it out,”.

-

Lena leaned into Kara, her comforting, familiar arms holding her close while she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. A small noise came from the bed where Milla was sleeping and both Kara and Lena stood up and moved to her side. 

“ _ Where am I? _ ” she asked, groggily, sitting up slowly. 

“ _ Hospital _ ,” Lena explained while Kara helped her remove the oxygen mask. 

“ _ Del? Neema? _ ” she asked, sitting up even more and coughing. Lena rushed to put a pillow behind her back. Milla looked around the two adults. “ _ No. No. No, _ ” she whispered, tears beginning to fall down her face. 

“ _ I’m sorry, Milla, _ ” Kara spoke first. 

“ _ No, they aren’t allowed to die _ ,” Milla insisted, wiping her tears away, “ _ They aren’t, _ ”. Lena just climbed onto the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug, not knowing what else to do. 

-

Milla had fallen asleep again, in Lena’s arms this time and for the first time, something dawned on Lena. She looked over at Kara, ready to say something when Alura walked into the room again. “ _ I brought some food _ ,” she smiled weakly. 

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Kara sighed, taking one of the bags off Alura and opened it up before passing it to Lena, who currently only had the availability of one hand. She took the other bag for herself. Alura had one and pulled up a chair near them, taking a deep breath. 

“ _ We all know adoption isn’t a big thing here _ ,” she started, “ _ But we are adapting from the old Kryptonian ways and there has been some legislation which would allow for it that we have been trying to push for quite some time, part of the attempt to lose the class system of families that causes so much inequality and with the fire all these children now need homes and I thought you’d like to consider Milla _ ,” Kara and Lena exchanged a look, both of them trying to see what the other was thinking. “ _ It would be more complicated with the interplanetary stuff but you could just talk about it. Obviously there is no pressure at all and ultimately Milla gets the final choice _ ,” Alura began to ramble in a way very familiar to Lena. 

“ _ We will talk about it _ ,” Lena cut her off. 

“ _ Okay, _ ” Alura breathed, “ _ How did she take the news? _ ”.

“ _ She fell asleep after crying for hours _ ,” Kara sighed, moving a piece of hair that had fallen over Milla’s eyes. 

“ _ Do you want some time to talk? I can keep an eye on her for you _ ,” Alura offered.

“ _ We’re not leaving _ ,” Kara and Lena managed to speak in sync. 

“ _ Why aren’t you married on Earth yet? _ ” Alura asked.

“ _ Uncertain _ ,” Kara laughed, catching Lena’s eye as they looked at each other lovingly. 

“ _ I’ll step outside _ ,” Alura smiled, “ _ I have to visit some other patients anyway _ ,”. Lena turned to look at Kara again as she left, holding Milla close to her chest. 

“Would you want to?” she asked.

“If I forget every single complicated thing about it like fake backstories, language, a new culture, powers, food and diet, our work schedules and the fact we would be instantly throwing her into the public eye because legally they only have to blur her face,” Kara took a breath and looked down at the child in Lena’s arms. “Yes,” she breathed, “Would you?” she asked. 

“First of all, when did you become the one who thought about the complicated stuff,” Lena laughed, “And yes,”. They looked at each other holding eye contact, Kara taking Lena’s free hand in hers. 

“Okay then,” she laughed. 

  
“That was easy,” Lena smiled, pressing her forehead to Kara’s. 

“I have a feeling it might be the easiest part,” Kara smiled, giving Lena a chaste kiss before taking another deep breath. 

“What did you mean diet?” Lena asked, “I know exuberant amounts of food but what about diet,”. 

“We are technically slightly lactose intolerant when we come to Earth and the only reason I was fine with it was because I have powers but apparently Kal couldn’t eat anything that wasn’t vegetables and you might as well as add carbs and meat and fish to that no-eat list because that's a very human thing too,” Kara explained in one breath. 

“So we eat a lot of vegetables and slowly introduce everything else,” Lena shrugged. 

“Does that discount pizza and potstickers?” Kara’s face fell. Lena pressed her lips together and didn’t say much. “I need to call Alex and Eliza,” she smiled.

“Tell them I say ‘hi’,” Lena smiled, kissing Kara quickly before she left to call them. She held Milla closer to her chest, knowing that was all she wanted when she was her age and had just lost her mum. She planted a kiss to the top of Milla’s head and smoothed the hair out of her face vowing to herself to never let her go. 


	2. Of Adoption and Puppy Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't do summaries... y'all know this

Milla was a shell of her normal self. Anyone could see that. Kara held her as they walked out of the hospital; they’d stayed a couple of nights, mainly for overly cautious observation and now they were going to the council chambers, they had a sort-of hearing to decide whether they could adopt Milla. Milla hadn’t been told yet, the new law dictated that she had to be asked by someone impartial from the proposed guardians in an attempt to get her true opinion. Lena and Kara had barely left her side, except for toilet breaks and alternating food runs and Milla hadn’t wanted them to leave. Lena hoped it was a good sign but that was all she could do: hope. She followed Kara on the walk to the market, they were picking up some food before getting to the council office. They grabbed their favourite foods and went to find a small clearing near the council offices. 

“ _ Has anyone you loved died? _ ” Milla asked them as they ate. 

“ _ Both of my parents. I lost my mum when I was your age. I don’t remember her too well, I was so young and my step-mother hated the fact I existed and hated my mother even more so made sure I didn’t have anything which could help me remember. I only remember one day, in a meadow and she had bangs and a flowery dress and the most beautiful laugh _ ,” Lena sighed wistfully, taking a deep breath. She looked over to Milla. “ _ But don’t worry, you won’t ever forget them. You have hundreds of pictures to start with _ ,”. Milla smiled a rare smile and Lena tried to hide the huge smile it elicited from her. She looked over to Kara and she had the same look on her face. 

“ _ What was your dad like? _ ” Milla asked. 

“ _ He wasn’t perfect, nowhere near. He had a bad choice in wives for a start, but he accepted me and made me feel loved like no one else ever did _ ,”. 

“ _ Is that what parents are supposed to do? All the books say so but I have never had one _ ,” Milla asked. 

“ _ Yeah, _ ” Kara breathed, “ _ I’ve managed to have four, maybe five by some counts, _ ” Kara laughed a little, “ _ They are there when you need them, they love you unconditionally, they accept you, they always support you and they protect you _ ,”.

“ _ Five? _ ”. 

“ _ Alura and Zor-El, of course, and then Eliza and Jeremiah and now J’onn. We call him our space dad, it started as a joke but he is like our surrogate dad in the city for our whole group _ ,” Kara explained. 

“ _ I know what’s happening today _ ,” Milla challenged them. 

“ _ I also know you are smart enough to know the rules _ ,” Lena stuck her tongue out at her playfully. 

“ _ I want to live with you. I want you to adopt me though, _ ” Milla blushed as she ate. 

“ _ We want to adopt you too _ ,” Kara brushed her hair from her face. She had curliest blonde hair that would go everywhere.

“ _ Would you want to live on Earth, though? _ ” Lena asked her. 

“ _ I don’t want to live here anymore. Everything reminds me of them. I went everywhere with them, the city’s so small. You and Kal survived on Earth. Why can’t I? _ ” Milla argued, “Plus, I know the language and the culture,” she switched to English with a smug smile. 

“ _ I’m checking because it’s not easy, _ ” Lena smiled at her fondly, “ _ It is very different to Argo, _ ”. 

“I read the books. I know Earth is full of idiots with no idea of basic science,”. 

“I'm pretty sure that’s something Kara’s said,” Lena laughed and Milla joined her for a second before her face fell again. Lena smiled at her weakly but Milla focused on her food. 

-

Lena tried to stop her hand shaking as she walked into the council building; Milla was sitting on Kara’s hip, she sat a little straighter than before. Kara lifted her off her hip and put her down before they entered the building and took her hand instead. They walked in to find one of the council members waiting for them. After a bit of talking, he took Milla to a different room so they could talk to her separately and Lena and Kara went through to the main room where the council was waiting, including Alura. Kara took Lena’s hand and gave it a small squeeze before bringing it up to her face and giving it a quick kiss. Lena gave her a small smile and squeezed her hand back. Alura offered them a smile from where she was standing. 

“ _ Kara Zor-El and Lena Zor-El _ ,” someone announced. The name was only used by the pair when they were on Krypton and it made Lena’s heart skip a beat every time it was said. 

“ _ Yes, _ ” Kara spoke first, Lena was too distracted by the use of the name. They started to ask them question after question, they all seemed to blur together as they answered each of them honestly. There were ones about work schedule, living situation, money funds. It all became very hard to translate but they managed to get across the main points that they had plenty of money by Earth standards and plenty of room at home. 

Meanwhile, a couple of rooms over, Milla was being asked only a few questions. It was all about whether she wanted to live with Lena and Kara and whether she knew the significance of living on another planet and how different it would be. Eventually, she was brought into the same room as Lena and Kara, she instantly went to their side, and they moved to let her stand between the two of them. Lena’s arm wrapped around her, holding her close; Milla leaned against her, hugging her leg. The council were quite scary. 

“Tiv zyv raozh bokh tiv kuhl nim  _ (The law says to follow the child’s will)  _ chao tiv kal sem rraop  _ (and the child want you) _ ,” the council leader spoke a quite dramatically and Lena knew she couldn’t look to Kara otherwise she may laugh.  _ “Under the Official Adoption Argo Act of 0016, you have officially adopted Milla Jol-Gox, now Milla Zor-El, _ ”. They tried not to celebrate too much, the emotion wasn’t as expressive on Argo so Kara just lifted Milla up and she had the misfortune of being almost sandwiched between them in a hug. A small smile on her face. Lena looked over her shoulder to see Alura flashing them a huge smile. 

After a bit of paperwork, they were let go. They made their way to the ship, just to talk. They’d gone through to the small living room Lena had put into the ship and settled on the couches, they were explaining in great detail about their life on Earth and answering every one of Milla’s questions. “So you are a scientific genius on Earth and you haven’t even split the neutron let alone a proton or electron,” Milla spoke slowly like she was trying to understand her. 

“That is an unfair assessment,” Lena laughed, “I am top of my field on Earth,”. 

“She is,” Kara sighed, “Saved the world almost too many times,”. 

“But they hate you because you’re mother and brother are evil geniuses who kill people and hate aliens,” Milla spoke slowly again, “That doesn’t make sense, everyone should be judged on their own merit,”. 

“Quoting Kara there,” Lena laughed. 

“And Kara is Supergirl and the Luthors and the Supers have a long time rivalry but you are still together,”. 

“My family is so proud,” Lena smiled, “I don’t really consider them my family anymore anyway,” she caught Kara’s gaze, looking at her lovingly. She broke Kara’s gaze again, moving to Milla. “So is there anything you want to get from Argo?” she asked, “We can come back anytime,”. 

“I just need the pictures,” Milla swallowed, hiding a voice break. 

“Come here,” Kara smiled, opening her arms. Milla shuffled across the sofa, cuddling into her with a small sigh. 

“When we get back we have to decorate your room too,” Lena smiled, going for the distraction technique. 

“And we can get lots of books,” Kara added. 

“Lots and lots of books,” Lena smiled widely, “And we need to come up with a small bit of a fake identity,”. 

“Fake identity?”. 

  
“Kara has a different surname that she uses,” Lena smiled.

“On Earth, I’m Kara Danvers,”. 

“What surname would I use?”. 

“Luthor-Danvers?” Kara suggested. 

“Just Danvers,” Lena argued to Kara with an eyebrow raise. “Luthor is a bad surname,”.

“I like Luthor,” Milla piped up, “It’s your surname,”. 

“So we add Luthor,” Kara smiled triumphantly. 

“Fine, Danvers-Luthor then,” Lena sighed. 

“Luthor-Danvers,” Kara insisted. 

“Danvers-Luthor,”. 

“Luthor-Danvers,”. Milla sighed and snuggled up against Kara more. 

“They are basically the same,” she pointed out. 

“We can talk about it another time,” Lena sighed, “But Danvers-Luthor sounds better,” she muttered causing Milla to giggle.

“When are we going to Earth?” she asked after a few seconds of Kara and Lena’s staring contest.

“Whenever you want,” Lena smiled. 

“Can we go now?” she mumbled into Kara’s arm in a small voice. 

“Of course,” Kara kissed the top of her head gently.

-

“This is so cool,” Milla jumped out of her seat as soon as Kara undid her seatbelt and ran to one of the huge windows, pressing her face up against it. “The sun is so small and so yellow,” she laughed in complete awe. “That one is Earth, right? All the blue,” she pointed to one of the planets. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, crouching down to her height so she could see what she saw. 

  
“And the other two are Venus and Mercury?” she pointed to the other two planets in sight. 

“Mercury and then Venus,” Lena corrected, “There is more that way too but we can see Mars well from here,”. 

“Which one?” she spun around and Lena realised she couldn’t see it from her height. She lifted her up onto her hip and pointed to it. 

“That’s so red like Rao,” she smiled. 

“We told you about J’onn, didn’t we?” Lena asked her. 

“Space dad,” Milla smiled, leaning against Lena’s shoulder. 

“Yeah, he’s from Mars,”.

“No way,”. 

“Yes, way,” Kara laughed from where she had been watching the pair of them. 

“So he can shape-shift?”. 

“Yep and read minds,”.

“Do all your friends have superpowers? Nia can use that dream energy, right?”. 

“Just me, Nia and J’onn have superpowers,” Kara smiled. 

“Could I get some?”. 

“We are 99.99% sure you will, we just have no idea when,” Lena smiled, adjusting Milla on her hip so it was more comfortable. The beep sounded to indicate readiness for re-entry to Earth and Lena helped Milla back into her seat, which was a little too high for her to get into by herself and strapped her in. “Because we don’t know if you will get powers, you should put these in,” Lena passed her a spare pair of earplugs almost identical to Kara’s, “Under the yellow sun you may get advanced hearing so this will help stop it being painful,”. Milla nodded and Lena helped her put them in. 

-

“Welcome to Earth,” Lena smiled, spinning around in her chair to face Milla. Kara was already helping her out of her chair. Lena unstrapped themselves and went to open the doors so they could get out. She offered her hand to Milla so Kara could pick up their bags and carry them. Milla took her hand quickly and Lena helped her down the set of stairs with Kara following them. Milla blinked as they went into the light.

“It looks so different, the yellow looks so different,” she covered her eyes from the bright lights.

“Here,” Lena picked her up and she buried her face in her neck. Kara passed her pair of sunglasses which Lena helped Milla put onto her face. They were far too big but they served their purpose. 

“It takes some getting used to,” Kara smiled to her.

“Back-up is here!” Alex smiled brightly, getting out of a car.

“Heard you needed a lift,” Maggie got out of a different car. 

“You remember Alex and Maggie, right?” Lena asked. 

“Yep,” Milla nodded as Kara sprinted up ahead to give her sister a hug. Lena and Milla followed them. 

“You need to let me borrow your cars more,” Maggie smiled, “The Danvers in-laws stick together, right?”. 

“You should see some of the others,” Lena laughed. 

“I’m holding you to that,” Maggie turned from Lena and to Milla. “Nice sunglasses,”. 

“Thank you,” Milla mumbled, turning to face her, “The yellow is weird,”. 

  
“I can imagine,” Maggie laughed as Alex made her way over with Kara, Jamie sleeping in the car seat she was carrying.

“Hey Milla,” Alex smiled. 

“Hi,” Milla waved, cuddling a little closer to Lena. Lena rubbed her back in a comforting manner and smiled at Alex while Kara lifted their bags into the boot of the car. 

“So, thank Sam for being that person who never gets rid of anything because she found Ruby’s old car seat and also for being the only one of all of us with actual parenting skills because she managed to install it in thirty seconds after watching the whole team, including Brainy, fail for about three hours,” Alex laughed. 

“Please say you filmed Brainy’s failure,” Lena smiled causing Kara to roll her eyes at her. 

“Yes. I’ll text it to you,” Maggie laughed, causing Alex to sigh at her, “Oh and in other gossip, we have a theory that Winn is dating someone without our knowledge because he seems to have some kind of life now,”. 

“No way,” Kara speeded around to join them, “I am so,” she saw Alex giving her a look and cleared her throat, “Not going to stalk him and text everyone updates,”. Alex rolled her eyes just at the same time as Jamie woke up. Maggie was straight at his side, taking him out of the carrier to calm him down. 

“We need to get home,” Maggie sighed. 

“Thank you for the help,” Lena smiled. 

“Yeah, no problem. Mom’s coming to visit next week,” Alex spoke quickly before walking away with Maggie by her side. 

“Is that a bad thing?” Milla asked. 

“Not at all but sometimes she forgets we’re adults,” Kara sighed, opening the car door. Lena whispered something into Milla’s ear. 

“You’re an adult?” Milla asked. Kara gasped dramatically, turning to face Milla. 

“Oi, Missy,” she laughed causing Milla to laugh too. 

-

“Is this an elevator?” Milla stumbled over the word as they walked up to the elevator in the building. 

“Yeah, that button,” Kara nodded toward the button pointing up. Milla ran to press, pushing up onto her tip-toes a little to reach and then waited right in front of the doors. 

“Will Lola be upstairs?” she asked excitedly, she’d heard a lot about her but had never met her. 

“Yeah, Alex and Maggie dropped her off before,” Lena was cut off as the door opened and Milla ran inside, pressing the buttons for all the floors. Luckily, it was their private elevator and only had buttons for the base, lab and their apartment so neither Kara nor Lena decided to touch on it. 

“This one is the Supergirl base,” Lena smiled, as they reached the first floor. 

“Oh,” Milla pouted, “So they don’t all go to a different place,”. The doors shut again and reopened at Lena’s lab. 

“And this one is Lena’s lab,” Kara smiled. 

“There are a lot of floors,” Milla sighed, they had been in the lift for a long time before the doors opened the first time. 

“The view is worth it,” Lena smiled, “You can see the whole city,”. The doors slid shut again and they moved up, opening into the apartment. Lola barked and ran at them, Kara sprinted out before she got into the elevator, they’d had a few issues with that before. She was over a year old now and at full size, which still wasn’t that big. Kara ended up falling to the ground, giggling as she gave her a huge hug, getting rid of her over-excited energy before telling her to ‘sit’ and all the excitement faded away. 

“Lola meet Milla,” Kara smiled, crouching down next to Lola. “Paw,” she told her, they had also been doing a lot of training which apparently only involved the ‘cool’ tricks in Kara’s book such as teaching her to play dead when Kara made a ‘pow’ noise. Lola offered her paw to Milla who took and shook it, a look of awe in her eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this will be updated daily but won't be following the day by day timeline like the last, it will be a bit less constrained as some things described more or less description.
> 
> i would like to say dealing with grief is different for everyone, especially a four-year-old and sometimes thinking about something else is the best technique, it used to help me a lot just smiling when i lost my gran. 
> 
> but omg you comments are giving me life so drop some and maybe some kudos. please. thank you. you all are amazing. 
> 
> amel :)


	3. Of Stars and Hula-Hoops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i really can't do summaries. peep the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is long, sorry

After some cautious interaction, Milla was playing with Lola on the balcony and Lena and Kara were getting a bedroom set-up for her overnight, mainly Kara while Lena sat on the chair in the corner. 

“You could help,” Kara sighed. 

“I’m looking into dealing with grief in young children,” Lena mumbled, “Very interesting paper here,”. 

“You’ve read like three hundred papers on it already and I’m pretty sure they all say the same thing,” Kara’s voice got louder as she dived across the bed to try and stop the sheet corner coming up. 

“Have you read some?” Lena asked, putting the phone to one side. 

“They were let open on your phone,” Kara shrugged, “They all say keep a close eye and every child is different,”. 

“When did you start reading scientific papers? Didn’t you say they were ‘boring rudimentary things with far too many letters’?”. 

“I spend too much time with you. You’re corrupting me,”. Lena raised her eyebrows suggestively causing Kara to sigh. “

“Do you think she’ll cope?” Lena asked in a low voice as she moved to grab one of the corners giving Kara trouble. 

“What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger and all that,”.

“Doesn’t sound very Paragon of Hope-y,” Lena teased, plumping up one of the pillows before throwing it onto the bed. 

  
“I don’t know if I feel it,” Kara shrugged, laying the duvet out. 

“Come here,” Lena smiled and Kara walked into her space, standing just inches away from her girlfriend. Lena mentally cursed the fact she was short before pushing onto her tip-toes and kissing Kara’s forehead. “Focus,” she moved to her cheek, “On,” she placed a kiss to her opposite cheek, “The,” she moved her lips so they hovered over Kara’s. Her breath ghosting over Kara’s lips as she spoke, “Positive,”. 

“That’s my line,” Kara smiled, kissing Lena quickly. She took her hand pulling Lena even closer to her, “Also I called in the group they think Luthor-Danvers sounds better,” she whispered into her ear. Lena sighed and took a deep breath in. 

“Fine,” she conceded. 

“Yay!” Kara moved away from her doing a quick flip before grabbing Lena’s hand again. “Let’s go tell Milla about how I beat you in an argument,”. 

“That happens regularly. Pout,” Lena flicked Kara’s lower lip, “And puppy dog eyes,” she looked pointedly into Kara’s eyes. 

“Whatever. I win. Your name goes first,” she stuck her tongue out at Lena playfully. They made their way onto the balcony where Milla and Lola were still playing, a smile reaching her eyes that neither of them had seen for the last five days on her face. 

“Hey!” she laughed as Lola played dead again on the command.

“Hi,” Lena smiled at her widely, taking a seat on the couch. 

“That’s not even the best one,” Kara smiled, “Lola, here,” she called to the dog, crouching down. She picked up a hula hoop that was resting against the wall, Lena had learned not to question Kara’s purchases. Milla passed her a treat and Kara held in a fist on the opposite of the hoop that she now held in the air, a few inches off the ground. “Jump!” she told her and Lola ran and jumped through the hoop, before eating the treat out of Kara’s hand. 

“Rao!” Milla's eyes were wide with awe, “What is that though?” she asked, pointing to the hula hoop. 

“You’re going to want to move out of the way for the demonstration,” Lena smiled from where she was watching Kara stand up with the hoop. 

“It’s called a hula hoop,” she told Milla as she sat down on the couch next to Lena. Kara pulled the hoop up around her waist and tried to demonstrate, failing the first time. Lena shook her head, rolling her eyes. 

“One time, she screwed up, it went over the edge and almost caused a car crash,” Lena whispered conspiratorially to Milla. 

“Keyword there is almost,” Kara interjected, “Supergirl saved the day,”. Milla laughed lightly as Kara tried again, doing it perfectly this time. So well that Lena thought she might have deliberately failed the first time just to show off the second. A smug smile patterned Kara’s face as she hula-hooped for far too long than physically possible. 

“Can I try? Can I try?” Milla jumped up as soon as the hula-hoop clattered to the floor. 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled, passing her the hula hoop that was slightly more than a little too big for her. The first time she tried it clattered to the floor straight away. Kara picked it up and showed her more slowly how it was done, explaining as she did. Milla tried again, a determined look on her face. She managed to keep it up for five or ten seconds before it fell again but she still celebrated, a bright smile on her face as she did. High-fiving Kara as they both laughed with bright smiles; Lena slyly took a photo of the pair just as Milla tried again. She managed longer and the next time longer again, becoming happier and happier each time she did. Around time number six, she stopped, looking to Lena. 

“You have to try,” she smiled widely. Kara’s face brightened as she asked the question but Lena just shook her head at the pair of them. 

“No way,” she laughed, “I have never hula-hooped,”.

“What?” Kara managed to choke on air as she spoke. 

“Darling, I never watched Disney. What makes you think I was allowed near a hula-hoop?” Lena smiled. 

“What’s Disney?” Milla asked. Lena thanked Rao that Kara was standing behind Milla as her face fell, shock and hurt on her face immeasurable. Lena gave her a look and mouthed ‘later’. 

“It’s a company that makes movies and tv shows,” Lena explained, giving Kara another look as she opened her mouth to speak. 

“Are they good?” Milla asked, prompting Lena to have to stare down Kara again. 

“It’s a matter of opinion but they are very popular,” she knew her words were torturing the pouting Kara behind her but she just flashed her a smug smile. “Okay, let me try this then,” she sighed, taking the hula-hoop from Milla. Kara discreetly took out her phone to film Lena and moved to get the best angle while Milla tried to teach her from her limited experience. 

“I can’t do it,” Lena laughed after the seventeenth try. 

“Oh no, you definitely can,” Kara laughed from behind the camera, “Maggie, Alex, Sam, Cat, Winn, J’onn, Nia, Brainy and Ruby, probably Carter and kind of Kate, Ava and Sara are all waiting on updates,”. 

“What?” Lena almost-shouted while Milla started to laugh. “Not fair. I’m going to get this though,”. She tried again and managed to keep it up for a whole ten seconds. 

“Yes!” Milla shouted, jumping up in a victory. 

“That counts,” Lena high-fived her. 

“I didn’t get it on camera,” Kara squeaked, causing Lena to death stare her which only made Milla laugh more. Her stomach growled, stopping her laughs. 

“You sound like Kara there,” Lena smiled. 

“I think we might need to go shopping,” Kara yelled from where she was looking into the fridge. Lena looked down at Milla whose eyes had widened beyond belief. 

“You get used to that,” Lena shrugged, “There’s a shop just down the ro-”. She was cut off by Kara gagging, taking old milk out of the fridge and pouring it down the sink. They both looked over to Kara disgusted, “We might need to go to the big shop,”.

  
“Don’t I need human clothes?” Milla asked. 

“Kara,” Lena smiled. 

“Shorts like Lena or a dress like me?” she asked. 

“Shorts?” Milla shrugged. 

“What colour?”. 

“Any, I don’t mind,”. Kara left, leaving a gust of wind in her wake. “Is she speeding to a shop?”. 

  
“Just a temporary measure. We can buy some clothes properly in the morning when we have time,” Lena smiled, “And we’ve had a good night’s sleep,”. As if to punctuate Lena’s words, Milla yawned.

“Here,” Kara sped back, “They size kids clothes by age,” she announced fascinated as she handed them over. 

-

“There are paparazzi outside the building,” Lena looked at one of the camera screens. 

“What are paparazzi?” Milla asked she’d changed into the new clothing, announcing that she thought shorts should become the normal on Argo as soon as she put them on. Kara had also grabbed a plain t-shirt to go with the denim shorts. 

“They are people with cameras who take photos of us for the tabloids and magazines,” Lena explained, as she put the car into gear, putting the shades onto the back windows so they couldn’t get a decent photo. 

“That’s weird,”. 

“Yeah, hard to explain,” Kara sighed, looking at Milla through the mirror while Lena sped past the paparazzi, slowing down as she reached the road and following the route to the store. 

-

“So I can sit on the trolley?” Milla asked. 

“Yep,” Kara laughed, lifting her into the child seat. 

“And we can go super fast?”. 

“No,” Lena pushed Kara away from the trolley controls, taking over and handed Kara the list. Kara looked it up and down, trying to hide her pout. It was all vegetables and fruit apart from a few things that Lena and Kara considered essential which was basically just coffee. 

-

Kara ended up getting control of the trolley, speeding around the Milla, both of them laughing while Lena apologised profusely to anyone who was listening. “I thought I heard you,” a familiar voice jolted Lena from her apologies.    
  
“Sam!” she smiled brightly, hugging her best friend. 

“Hey,” Ruby groaned from behind her mom, she was pushing a very full trolley. 

“Hi Rubs,” Lena smiled, looking in Kara’s direction and trying to get her away from the bakery section by the simple communication of eye contact. “What happened to make you so moody?”. 

“I was grounded,”. Lena looked at Sam in shock as the words came out of Ruby’s mouth. 

“Who was grounded?” Kara skidded across the floor, Lena stopping the front of the trolley as it began to speed past. 

“Me,”. 

“What’s grounding?” Milla asked. 

“I am not allowed Wi-Fi or electronics or to see my friends outside of school all because I went to a party,” Ruby sighed. 

“She went drinking,” Sam filled in the parts Ruby had tactically omitted. 

“Everyone was doing it,” Ruby argued. 

“Doesn’t mean you have to,” Kara, Lena and Sam all spoke in sync. Ruby had been acting out a bit more in the past year but had never gone to drinking but everyone was worried about her friendship group. She and Carter were at the same school and he hadn't exactly given them glowing reports. 

“You must be Milla,” Ruby changed the subject. 

“Yes,” Milla waved to Ruby. 

“I’m Ruby and I’ll probably see you at L-Corp all the time because my mom is as much of a workaholic as Lena,”. 

“Nice to meet you, Ruby,” Milla smiled. The conversation went on but eventually, they had paid and were heading back to the car. Milla on Lena’s hip and Kara carrying the shopping bags. 

-

Lena was the only one still awake. As soon as Milla had fallen asleep Kara had a Supergirl situation and passed out as soon as she got back due to a small injury that left her a little drained; so Lena was pacing up and down alone in front of Milla’s door, overly worried. Her phone rang and she had never been quicker to sprint and grab it, diving at the counter, worried it may wake one of the sleeping Kryptonians up. 

“Lena,” Lena took a deep breath, trying to stop herself from panting so violently, “Lena Luthor speaking,”. 

  
“So, you want it out yet or not?” It was obviously Cat, at midnight so more direct than ever before. “I have a photo here of you with a child whose face has been blurred out on your hip. Do you want it out yet or not?”. 

“Not,” Lena sighed, “No backstory yet,”. 

“Leave both with me and get some goddamn sleep,” Cat told her. 

  
“I’m fine,”. 

  
“It’s midnight and you just ran to your phone so Kara doesn't find out you are still awake. Get some sleep,” Cat insisted. 

“You get some sleep,” Lena fired back a weak insult. 

“Carter’s at his dad’s and he sent an emergency message if I go to sleep now I die,” Cat sighed. 

“Fine, don’t sleep,” Lena sighed, “Thank you,” she added before hanging up. 

-

There was someone awake. There was someone moving. Lena was asleep. Lena blinked her eyes open into the darkness. She must have passed out on the sofa at some point. “Hey,” she whispered quietly into the blackness, standing up and thanking Rao she hadn’t done her back in in any way. 

“Hi,” came a small voice from the hallway. Lena tried not to rush to her too quickly.

“What’s going on?” she asked, crouching down in front of her. 

“I miss them,” she choked back a sob as she spoke. 

“Come here,” Lena opened her arms to her and she fell into them. She lifted her into her arms and Milla wrapped around her, gripping onto her neck tightly and burying her face in Lena’s shoulder. “Can I show you something?” Lena asked gently. Milla nodded into her neck. Lena took her through to the kitchen and up the stairs to the roof. It was a clear night and stars could be seen all across the night sky. 

“Where are we?” Milla asked in a small voice. 

“The roof. Take a look,”. Milla slowly lifted her head from Lena’s shoulder and looked out at the skyline. 

“The whole city’s alight,” Milla breathed. 

“That’s not the best part, for that you have to lie down and look up,” Lena put her down to the floor and lay down. “Trust me,” she smiled, sitting up. Milla took the hand Lena offered and lay down next to her, looking up to the sky. 

“It’s so different,”. 

“Did they teach you about the Big Bang on Argo?” Lena asked. 

“What’s that?”. 

“That’s what we call the universe’s creation here,”. 

  
“It’s not really much of a creative name,” Milla laughed weakly, “And it wasn’t much of a bang, more of a slow explosion,”. 

“So I assume you know it,”. 

“Yeah,”. 

“So you know we’re all created from stardust,”. 

“No, we’re not,” Milla scoffed. 

“What was it that most likely caused the universe’s creation?”. 

“Too much pressure in a small, hot and condensed space which exploded,”. 

“What would you also use that definition for?”. 

“So we’re all made of stardust,” Milla laughed. 

“I like to think we all have their light flowing through our veins too,”. 

“That’s similar to Rao’s teachings,”. 

“I know but I also like to think when we leave we go back there. Each of those stars is a beautiful person living on in our skies,”. 

  
“So Del and Neema could be up there?” Mila’s voice perked up a bit.

“I’d like to think they are,”. 

“I’d like to too,”. Milla shuffled a little closer to her, her head leaning against Lena’s arm. 

“I think my mum’s up there too,” Lena squeezed Milla’s hand. “That one there,” she pointed to a star. “It’s the star at the base of Delphinus which means dolphin. That was her favourite animal,”. 

“I won’t be able to see them from here. We’re so far from Argo,”. 

“You can see all the stars in the universe from any night sky, they are just in a little bit of a different pattern each time,”. 

“What is that collection?” Milla pointed to part of the sky. 

“That is Gemini. The twin stars,” Lena smiled. She brought her a little reference map out. “Argo calls in  _ kruvuzh _ , the wonder stars,”. 

“That’s definitely them,” Milla smiled, looking up at the sky with a small smile. 

“I think so too,” Lena pulled Milla close to her chest as they both looked up. “Are you cold?” she asked quietly. Milla just shook her head. 

-

“Morning sleepyheads,” Lena felt a breath ghost over her face. She opened her eyes to see Kara’s face hovering over her and quickly realised they were still on the roof. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled, her head moving up to kiss Kara quickly.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked as Lena sat up, holding a still sleeping Milla to her chest. 

“Yeah. She woke up and then we had a chat about stars,”. 

“I’ve had that chat,” Kara laughed, she shuffled next to Lena, placing a kiss to her cheek. “Which one?”. 

  
“Gemini by gut,”. 

“Somethings just can’t be a coincidence,” Kara mumbled, looking onto the city skyline. “I heard you when I woke up and I thought you might want to actually come to bed, considering you haven’t yet,”. 

“I was worried,”. 

“I know,” Kara leaned her head against Lena’s shoulder. 

“How are the injuries now?”. 

“All gone,” Kara mumbled. 

“Injuries?” Milla asked, groggily. 

“Kara just got a small scratch from a mean alien,” Lena pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. 

“How are you doing?” Kara asked her gently. 

“Okay,” Milla yawned, rubbing her eyes. 

“Did we wake you, sweetie?” Kara asked, gently.

  
“I don’t know,” Milla smiled sleepily, “What happened?”. 

“I think we both fell asleep,” Lena laughed. 

“Sorry,”. 

“It’s not a bad thing,” Lena smiled, “Do you know what is a bad thing?” she turned to Kara, “Stealing my sweater,”. Kara pressed her lips together meekly. 

“I didn’t,” she squeaked. 

“You never went to MIT,” Lena laughed. 

“What’s MIT?”. 

“The university I went to,”. 

  
“Where did you go?” Milla asked, turning to Kara. 

  
“National City University,” Kara smiled, “I’ve always lived here,”. 

“Where did you grow up?” Milla turned to Lena, she had to crane her neck a little to see them. 

“Metropolis,” Lena smiled, “On the East coast,” she adjusted Milla a bit on her lap so she could see them a bit better. 

“Can we get something to eat?” she asked. 

“Of course,” Lena loosened her arms so she could jump up off her lap and they followed her downstairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hula Hoops are a type of crisp in the UK and now I'm hungry  
> I think you American call crisps chips  
> let me say right here chips are thick fries in the UK  
> fries are the thin overprocessed greasy stuff you get in fast-food restaurants in the UK  
> I'm so hungry now...
> 
> I went to eat instead of posting this, sorry for the delay. I got too hungry.  
> I'm typing way too much in the notes to avoid SPaG check  
> Had a huge barbecue today where my dad cooked way too much huge not as in lots of peoples huge and I shouldn't be hungry but I am. Don't judge. Weirdly, I want a crumpet.  
> Crumpet just auto-corrected to trumpet and I am very angry in British.


	4. Of Books and Beaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this summary thing is hard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long again sorry

Kara had officially decided she hated shopping. It was definitely Lena’s thing. She was in her element while Kara seemed to be transported to an alternate universe composed solely of long, slow, soul-aching boredom. Milla was just fascinated by everything which gave Kara the will to carry on. She had become too tired to keep walking and was sitting on Kara’s hip as they picked out paint colours. “Any colour?” Milla clarified for the fiftieth time. 

“Yep,” Lena smiled again. Milla wriggled in Kara’s arms filled with a new burst of energy and Kara walked them over to the paint swabs, knowing she wouldn’t be able to see most of them at her height as they covered a whole wall. Milla seemed immediately gravitated toward the top row and Kara tried to hide her smug smile, the perfect idea forming in her head.

“Which one do you like?” Kara asked, trying to keep the glee out of her voice. 

“That one is so cool,” Milla pointed to the row second from top, a dusky purple colour. 

“That is nice,” Kara nodded, looking down a little at Lena trying to push up onto her tip-toes to see a little better. Kara wordlessly passed her the swatch with a little bit of a smug smile. 

“Stop,” Lena sighed at her. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about,” Kara shrugged. “Any others you like?”. Milla pointed to another couple on the top row and Kara grabbed them for Milla, handing them to her. She quickly noticed she was more attracted to the reds and purples. Milla ended up passing them to Lena who looked through the colours.

“I think we need to check these out in your room,” Lena smiled, “Any more you want to grab?”. Milla picked a few more off the top shelves and handed them over. They left the store, getting back into the car. 

“Do you know what’s next?” Lena asked Milla, turning to face her. 

“No?”. 

“Books,” she smiled and Milla’s face split into a huge grin. 

“Really?”. 

  
“Yes, of course,” Lena caught Milla’s eye in the rearview mirror as she began to pull out of the parking spot. 

“Okay,” Kara turned to Milla, speaking in a whisper. “Lena will let you get however many books you want this time so take advantage because this would never normally happen,” she winked before turning back around. Lena smiled and shook her head at Kara’s antics, largely annoyed that she was right. 

-

They made it to the bookstore and Lena showed Milla where all the kid's books were kept. She and Kara had frequented it over the past year, buying book after book for Milla to read. Lena now vowed to buy all the ones she’d lost again, at least the ones she liked. She stopped Milla as they reached the bottom of the stairs. “Find a book or series you want to read or have read before and like. Write it down, title and author,” Lena smiled, handing her a pen and notepad; it was one of the hundreds of reporter ones they had lying all over the place, in almost every crevice of everything they owned. Lena passed Kara one too and took one for herself. She and Kara on the lookout for ones that they had bought and ones they had adored. 

  
“Got it,” Milla smiled, running into the shelves. It was quite open plan so both Lena and Kara could still keep half an eye on her as she did. Lena had already started writing. All of Roald Dahl came first of course and then she wrote Famous Five but scratched it out in favour of writing all of Enid Blyton. Harry Potter came next. Meanwhile, Kara was writing down Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Lena combatted it with the classics, Secret Garden, Railway Children, Borrowers, Black Beauty and future classics with the entirety of age-appropriate Michael Morpurgo. Kara added Narnia and Alex Rider while Lena added Charlotte’s Web, Goodnight Mr Tom and Carrie’s War before they both went to browse. 

“I have some,” Milla came running up to them, almost crashing into a poor lady. 

  
“Sorry,” Lena smiled before crouching down to Milla’s height but the woman wasn’t finished. 

“Control your daughter. This is a book store she shouldn’t be so excited,”. Lena tried not to focus on the fact it was the first time someone had referred to Milla as her daughter and ignored her completely, looking at Milla’s list. The woman turned and walked away, muttering something underneath her breath because next thing Lena knew she had grabbed Kara’s hand just as she had begun to run at her. She looked up to Kara with slightly pleading eyes and nodded toward Milla. 

“She said ‘Once a Luthor, always a Luthor’,” Kara mouthed. 

“So?” Lena shrugged, mouthing back as Milla became distracted by another book she stopped, straightening up out of the crouch. “Not in front of Milla,” she whispered into Kara’s ear, watching as Milla read blurb after blurb, sitting on the floor to access the bottom shelves easily. 

“But,”. 

  
“Kara, I love you but she doesn’t need to know how bad it is sometimes,” Lena pressed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

“Fine,” Kara conceded with a small smile to Lena, sneaking a kiss before she picked up Milla’s list off the floor and looked through it. “They’re going to need a big van,” she mumbled. 

“Don’t you still have that U-Haul kicking around from when you managed to move in with me before we started dating,” Lena teased and Kara sighed, regretting for the millionth time showing Lena gay TikTok. Kara bumped shoulders with Lena playfully and Lena just laughed, kissing Kara’s cheek again and taking two of the notepads. “I’m going to go and sort this out,” she smiled, heading towards the stairs. 

“What else you got there?” Kara asked Milla. 

“That’s bad grammar,” she frowned, turning to Kara. “What else do you have there?” she corrected. 

“I know, genius,” Kara smiled, joining her with sitting on the floor so she could take a look at her list, now even longer than before. 

-

Kara was constructing bookshelves with Lena’s help, the difficulty was that they both had very different approaches. Kara wanted to just wing it and Lena wanted to actually read the instructions and all both of them could conclude was that it wasn’t going well (and Lena’s method was slowly becoming the superior way). Milla was completely unphased by the two adults, curled up on a chair and reading her book in a state of blissful ignorance, her head absorbed in a fantasy world. 

Milla gasped behind them and Lena almost dropped the board she was holding. “What happened?” she turned to face her with a smile. Kara was still focusing on getting the screw in the right place. 

“No time to explain,” Milla turned the page hurriedly, her eyes scanning the page. Kara laughed a little at the exchange, it was something she’d heard from Lena. 

-

“Done!” Kara cheered. She and Lena might have turned it into a competition and Kara might have used her superspeed to do hers but in her defence, she won.    
  


“Cheat,” Lena scoffed. 

“It’s not cheating, it’s using alternative methods to win,” Kara celebrated dancing around Lena. 

“Alternative methods that are against the rules,” Lena argued, the screw she was holding in her teeth undercutting the seriousness of the statement. 

“I agree with Lena,” Milla piped up from the corner. 

“Ha! Impartial judge rules. I win,” Lena smiled. 

“You haven’t even finished yours,” Kara argued. 

“Automatic disqualification,” Milla piped up again and Kara pouted, reluctantly going to help Lena put her together. Lena batted her away. 

  
“I can’t rightfully win if you help me,” Lena shrugged, “So no helping,”. 

“Fine,” Kara complained. 

-

“Ha! I officially win now!” Lena jumped up as she finished the final bookshelf. Milla was still absorbed in her book and Kara had started to do some work, using her superspeed to get it done in time. 

“Took your time,” Kara teased. 

“I’d like to see you try Miss I-don’t-need-instructions,” Lena stuck her tongue out at Kara. 

“Whatever,” Kara shrugged, somehow managing to keep typing as she spoke. 

“You can swim in the sea on Earth!” Milla pulled Lena and Kara from their conversation. 

“What?” Lena laughed with a big smile. 

“Can you swim in the sea on Earth?” Milla asked, excitedly. 

“Yeah,” Kara shrugged, “Do you want to go?”. 

“We can go?” Milla’s eyes widened in amazement. 

“We live right by the sea,” Lena smiled.

“Please, please, please can we go?” Milla jumped up, dropping the book onto the chair as she did, “I’ve never been swimming before. Only a few get to do it on Argo,”. 

“Well I guess we need to start teaching you then,” Lena smiled and Milla ran at her giving her a hug, Lena wrapped her arms around her, “We could go paddling, up to our knees right now,” she suggested. 

“We could,”. 

  
“Of course, we could,” Lena laughed, Milla’s happiness infectious. “And do you know who loves the sea too?” she lifted Milla onto her hip as she spoke. 

“No,”. 

“Lola,”. As if on cue the dog barked, standing up from where she’d been sleeping next to Kara. “And you always have to bring a ball for her,”. Lola barked again excitedly. 

“I’m ready to go,” Kara pressed a final few things on her laptop and threw it to the side, “Let’s go,”. 

“Right now?”. 

  
“We have time,”. Milla wrapped her arms tighter around Lena’s neck, cuddling into it.   
  
“This is so cool,” she whispered. 

-

Milla ran out of the car as soon as Kara unclipped her seatbelt for her. Lena was trying to stop Lola from running off too fast as she tried to attach the lead to her collar. “This is so cool,” Milla stood on her tiptoes to see over the wall which separated the boulevard and the beach. Kara helped her, sitting her on top of the wall so she could see. She turned her head to face Lena and Kara, happiness written all over her face. Lena managed to take a quick perfectly framed picture of her. Windswept hair, the widest smile and the sparkling smiling eyes. 

Kara helped her down and the four of them walked down to the beach. Lena let Lola lead and she sprinted ahead of them. Lena helped Milla take her shoes off and she carried them as they ran onto the sand. Milla's eyes widened in amazement again as they walked slowly onto the beach. 

“It’s most fun to run,” Kara laughed, running after Lola. Milla chased after her and Lena followed more slowly, carrying the three pairs of shoes. She watched as Kara let Milla catch up to her, the two of them laughing as she picked her up and spinning her around with Lola jumping at their feet. Kara passed Milla a tennis ball as she put her down and Lola stopped jumping. Milla threw the ball into the waves and Lola went running after it, leaping into the air and twisting her body to catch it before it touched the ground. 

Lena took a seat on the beach, near where the three of them were playing, sitting down on a picnic rug that she had grabbed before they left. She watched Milla laugh and play with Kara, playing the game where they run from the waves which lapped at their feet. Lola came running up to Lena, bypassing Kara and Milla with the tennis ball in her mouth. Lola refused to give up the ball to Lena, not responding to the command. It was common for her to do it that Lena knew it was time for tug of war with her. Lola might have had a small tennis ball addiction. Lena managed to get it from her and hurled it back toward the water. 

Kara caught the ball before Lola got to it causing her to stop her careening run into the water and skid to a halt, trying to use her front legs to stop herself but only succeeding to flop into the water with a splash. She stood up and shook herself off right in front of Milla. Kara picked her up, protecting her from the relentless spray and spinning her around making her laugh again. Lena took another couple of photos of them together, both of them with huge smiles on their faces. 

-

“Strawberries are definitely my favourite,” Milla took another one of the halves that Lena had cut up. “They are so awesome,” she spoke through the mouthful while the red stained her lips. 

“Wait till you try raspberries,” Kara brought the pot of them out of the fridge. Milla popped one into her mouth. 

“They’re so amazing too,” she mumbled through the mouthful, taking another before finishing the first. “All the fruit is so juicy here,” she smiled once she’d finished her mouthful; her lips were still stained bright red.

“It is quite an adjustment,” Kara laughed, “Just wait till you meet doughnuts and ice cream,”. Kara placed a small kiss to the top of Milla’s head. 

“What’s Lena doing?” Milla asked. 

  
“Checking our schedules for tomorrow. See who you go into work with,”. 

“We won’t all be together,”. Kara took a seat next to Milla.

“We will have lunch together,”. 

“How far apart are your workplaces?”. 

“I work at CatCo and Lena works at L-Corp. They’re about two or three minutes apart,”. 

“I got my schedule after a very long conversation with Jess,” Lena smiled widely as she walked out of her office, “And I only have one meeting tomorrow and there are no meetings with the board this week,” she slid the bit of paper where she wrote Kara’s schedule down over to her girlfriend. “And none next week either,” she could barely hide her huge smile. 

“The board are mean,” Kara filled in for Milla. Milla just nodded. 

“It means after ten o’clock I am working in the lab all day,” Lena finished, sitting up on the counter and taking a strawberry. “Do you want to come and work in the lab with me?” Lena asked Milla. 

“What’s the lab?”. 

“My science laboratory. I have a couple of projects on the go,” Lena explained. 

“What are you doing?” she asked Kara. 

“I have,” she looked down, “God. Three meetings and two articles to write,” Kara sighed. Milla turned to Lena. 

“Guess I’m with you,” she laughed, “In a rudimentary Earth lab,”.

“Hey!” Lena laughed, “My lab is quite advanced,”. 

-

“Milla was a bit weird about us not all being together tomorrow,” Kara leaned her head against Lena’s shoulder as they both sat in bed, Lena getting some work done before the next day while Kara looked over her shoulder. 

“Really?” Lena turned her head to Kara, closing her laptop lid. 

“Yeah, when I brought it up she became a little uneasy and I don’t think she really relaxed again,”. 

“They do say it’s normally among adoptive children, especially those who have lost someone recently,” Lena turned to face Kara a little more, looking her properly in the eye. 

“I’m going to try and pop over to see you though throughout the day,”. 

“But would that be a good idea. Should we get her used to it?” Lena tried to argue the other side, trying to keep her want to see Kara all the time repressed in her thoughts. Milla came first. She knew Kara could tell by the little smile on her face, she could always tell if Lena was sincere or not which wasn’t Lena’s favourite thing. 

“Why isn’t there just the right option which just lights up when we suggest it?” Kara sighed.

“That would be useful,” Lena sighed, “I’ll keep an eye on her and text you updates,”. 

“Sounds like that's the best plan we could have,” Kara leant in pressing her forehead to Lena’s, Lena smiled at her before moving her head to kiss her lightly. A scream broke into their bubble and Kara sped out of their room at her top speed. She slowed before Milla’s room and pushed open the door at a normal speed, poking her head around it. Lena came up behind her and looked inside. Milla was sitting on the bed, her knees pulled to her chest. They both ran to the side of the bed. 

“Lena? Kara?” she whispered, lifting her head.

“We’re both here,” Lena moved a hand to rub her back comfortingly. 

“What happened?” Kara asked gently. 

“Nightmare,” Milla mumbled, choking up a little, “It was the fire and everyone was yelling,” she began to get more panicked as she explained, Kara could hear her heartbeat rising. 

“You don’t have to tell us,” Kara interrupted her and Milla just nodded, leaning against Lena a bit more, her tears intensifying. “Do you want to come and sleep in our bed?” Kara asked and Milla just nodded. Lena let Kara pick her up, it was easy for her at eleven o’clock at night and they walked back to their bedroom. Milla crying to Kara’s chest. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's just pretend we live in a world where Enid Blyton and J.K Rowling aren't transphobic pricks and they are just the women who wrote the books that created my passion for writing, inspired me to be true to myself in everything and gave me confidence all through my life by writing characters that inspired me in every way (and cast Emma Watson in Harry Potter which contributed to a good old gay awakening (Hermoine punching Draco in the face...)).
> 
> If you haven't heard of Enid Blyton she wrote in the forties and her best and most famous series The Famous Five and I had to google when they came out (1942 for the first of the 21 books) but I also discovered they were aimed at 10-year-olds and I read it aged just four. Oh, well. Anyway. It basically has a 'girl' in there who refuses to be considered a girl, their name is Georgina but they only let people call them George, prefer when people call them a boy and have short hair and do a lot of sport. Enid Blyton is notoriously transphobic but she basically wrote an FTM trans character and that gives me life (or she wrote an nb or really butch lesbian. either way I'm down for it).
> 
> Roald Dahl is also a huge influence and I will not go into why I want Miss Honey to adopt me and why I related to Matilda on another level because that shit is for therapy and 3000-word essays. 
> 
> If you can't tell reading is my biggest passion in life. Characters and books save my life again and again and give me so much strength. It's why writing is so close to my heart, it gives me strength. I hope when I write I make one person smile a little bit. I know I could never do what Roald Dahl, Enid Blyton, J.K Rowling, Cassandra Clare, Malorie Blackman, Sophie McKenzie and Sarah Nicholls have done for me but hopefully, I make you just a little happier. 
> 
> Amel :)
> 
> also my idea of what books are appropriate for a four-year-old is fucked cs I read Harry Potter aged seven, Roald Dahl started aged three with the Twits and Enid Blyton at four and i accidentally read a book that mentioned sex in a very detailed way aged nine because i'd already moved to young adult so just pretend they are all age-appropriate. 
> 
> another note don't read wonder and fault in our stars aged eleven and then have everyone actually start reading them two years later and be like they aren't that sad cs your school checks your mental health. new flash: it's shit.


	5. Of Night Flights and Doughnuts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you know...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> forget science for the first scene, please. 
> 
> in the immortal words of chandler bing:  
> could this chapter BE any longer

Kara noticed the subtle change in the room immediately and she looked over to where the heartbeat was now coming from. Milla was standing by the floor to ceiling windows and peaking through the blinds, looking up at the stars. 

“Erosh bem te kir chahv  _ (Hi my little one) _ ,” she whispered and Milla turned to face her, her little face written with guilt and sadness, something so mature behind the young and delicate features that almost broke Kara’s heart. 

“Hi,” Milla whispered, she had avoided speaking Kryptonian while they were on Earth. Kara guessed it might remind her of her siblings but she didn’t want to push that one too far. 

“Gemini, right?” she went and crouched down beside Milla, looking up and following where her gaze once was. Milla seemed to relax a bit, no longer worried about being caught and leaned against Kara a little, returning her gaze to the night sky. 

“It’s too cloudy,” she mumbled, straight determinedly at the clouds, almost willing them to move. 

“That’s got an easy solution,” Kara smiled, “Wait here,”. She went to one of the cupboards, quietly as not to wake Lena and retrieved one of Lena’s hoodies and a pair of her fluffy socks. 

“Why do I need those?” she asked as Kara returned. 

“It’s cold where we’re going,” she smiled, helping her put on the fluffy socks, they came almost all the way to her knee, it might have been too cute. She then helped her into the far too big sweater, rolling up the sleeves she still had them covering her wrists and then pulling the hood over her head and tightening it so it wouldn’t fall but not so it was uncomfortable. The hoodie was like a dress on her but it would serve its purpose. Kara managed to use her superspeed to snap an incredibly cute photo before lifting her onto her hip. 

“Where are we go-” Milla trailed off as Kara pressed the button that materialised her suit, mesmerised by the quickness of it. 

“Above the clouds,” Kara answered, making sure her wedding bracelet was tucked into her suit before opening a window and launching the two of them into the air. Luckily it wasn’t too windy of a night and there was no sharp cold stabbing at them. Kara flew quickly to the clouds, she could feel Milla, grip to her tightly. When she reached the height of the clouds she searched for an opening so they wouldn’t get wet. She found one and headed toward it. She hovered inside the little tunnel to the clear skies that she’d found and focused on Milla. 

“You can touch them,” she whispered and Milla lifted her head from Kara’s neck, where it had gone after seeing the original view. Milla gingerly reached her hand out to one of the clouds with her hand. Kara flew a little closer and Milla managed to touch it. Her eyes filled with awe as she did.

“It’s not like candy floss,” she pouted. 

“Don’t worry, I lodged a very formal and angry complaint with our ecosystem long ago,” Kara whispered conspiringly and Milla giggled. Kara turned away from Milla and tried to glare at all the clouds. “You hear that you watery disappointments! You better evolve soon!” she shouted, not so loud it would hurt Milla’s ears and the four-year-old only burst out in laughter at Kara’s antics. 

“They can’t hear you,” she laughed. 

“You never know,” Kare eyed the clouds suspiciously and Milla’s laughs intensified. Kara couldn’t help but break the little character and smile and her temporary happiness. “Let’s check out these stars,” she smiled and flew up again, above the clouds. Milla’s eyes widened as soon as she saw the view. It was like another world, lit up by all the stars in the sky. “You have to keep a lookout for planes,” she told Milla before flying up a bit further and stopping. She lay down and lay Milla on top of her, looking up and wrapped her cape around her, making sure she was secure. Milla gripped onto Kara tightly but soon relaxed, looking up. 

“It’s there,” Kara pointed to it with the arm that wasn’t holding Milla. 

“I know,” Milla yawned as she looked up. 

Kara waited until her heart rate had indicated Milla was definitely sleeping before flying down, the cape securing Milla to her chest as she did. She flew in through the window and shut it behind her. She gently took off the fluffy socks, not wanting Milla to overheat and took down the hood but one look at her and Kara knew she might have lost the hoodie forever. Kara just lay in bed, not wanting to wake Milla up and let herself drift into her not-sleep. 

-

Lena supposedly woke up first which meant she was treated to what was probably the most adorable sight in the world. It was Kara in bed in her Supergirl outfit, which Lena had learnt not to question and Milla wrapped up in the cape and wearing what seemed to be one of Lena’s hoodies while lying on Kara’s chest. Part of the cape balled in her fist as though she was gripping it for dear life. Lena couldn’t help but take a photo, creeping out of bed to get her phone and go to the perfect place to take it, balancing on the chair to get the right angle. She’d taken quite a few when the Kara on-screen stuck her tongue out at her. Lena almost dropped the phone. Kara reached for her phone. 

**Zhao 🌈:** it was cloudy so we went to see the stars

**Lena:** you went flying?!?!   
**Zhao 🌈:** sorry…

**Lena:** did she like it?

**Zhao 🌈:** cloud disappointment

**Lena:** please don’t say you used that stupid joke about writing to the ecosystem, I saw you write that in your notes app six months ago

**Zhao 🌈:** Milla thinks it's funny. 

**Lena:** …

**Zhao 🌈:** but that might have been me having a go at the clouds. 

**Lena:** dork

**Zhao 🌈:** dork that you are kinda-married to and have a child with

**Lena:** my dork*

Lena managed to capture the smile that adjourned Kara’s face at that message before she went to sit down on the bed next to her two Kryptonians. Kara then sent the photo of Milla in the warm clothing, Lena was tempted to make that her screensaver almost immediately but she had only just changed it to Kara and Milla on the beach when Kara had spun Milla around. 

**Lena:** I see you only used my clothing

**Zhao 🌈:** it’s appropriately sized

Lena immediately turned to glare at Kara but was distracted by another message. 

**Zhao 🌈:** titch

Kara was very lucky she was holding a child or Lena might have murdered her but instead, she just death stared Kara, putting her phone to one side as a way of ignoring her. Kara just waited with a smug smile, knowing for a fact Lena hadn’t checked the news or her email and knowing that at some point she would cave. Lena knew it too and solely focused on everything but the phone, which meant she only thought about the phone. Lena’s hand seemed to be trying to move to get the phone by its own accord. She could feel Kara’s smug smile. She wasn’t going to let her win. 

Lena couldn’t be blamed. Her hand was an independent body that had created a mind of its own. She could feel Kara’s smug smile intensify as a text came through. 

**Zhao 🌈:** 72 seconds…

**Lena:** shut up!

**Lena:** COVID-19 vaccine was just legally added to the list of essential vaccines for all children worldwide

**Lena:** news = important

Kara just turned her head to face Lena. “I’m proud of you,” she mouthed a huge smile on her face. “I love you so much,”. 

“I love you so much too,” Lena moved her hand up to cup Kara’s face and leaned in to kiss her lightly. Kara brought her free hand to take Lena’s, discarding her phone in favour of it. Lena adjusted her position so Kara could see the news screen on her phone too, her head resting on Kara’s shoulder. 

-

“We need to get up,” Lena mumbled defeated as she looked at the clock and at the sleeping Milla. Neither of them wanted to wake her. Kara started by deactivating her suit, the cape unwrapping from around her but she didn’t wake up, her fist letting go of the cape quite easily. Lena tried to hide a laugh at Kara’s slight annoyance that it didn’t wake her. She turned to Lena, her eyes pleading. Lena sighed and leaned over, placing a hand on Milla’s back. 

“Hey, sweetie, you need to wake up,” she whispered, “We have to get ready for the day,”. Milla just hummed sleepily and cuddled further into Kara who instinctively just wrapped her arms around her. Lena turned to Kara. It was her turn. 

“Milla, you need to wake up,” Kara whispered, deliberately quietly. 

“Zha  _ (No) _ ,” Milla mumbled sleepily. Kara looked at Lena pointedly. 

“Sweetheart, you need to. I’m sorry,” Lena spoke at a normal volume and it seemed to be the thing that worked. Milla slowly lifted her head from Kara’s chest and brought her hands up to rub at her eyes as she yawned. She opened her eyes and seemed to panic at the unfamiliar surroundings. 

“It’s me. I’m here,” Kara spoke quickly and Milla seemed to almost instantly relax. She sat up and climbed off Kara and onto the bed, still in the too-big hoodie. 

  
“Morning sleepyhead,” Lena smiled as Kara sat up, leaning against the headboard. Milla was focused on trying to roll her sleeves back up. Lena went to help her. “Do you like my hoodie?” Lena joked. 

  
“It’s yours? I thought it was Kara’s,”. 

  
“It’s the only hoodie that doesn’t fit Kara,” Lena smiled, a small bit of triumph in it.

“It’s comfy and warm,” Milla smiled. 

  
“It really is,” Lena laughed, ignoring Kara’s little pout. The fact it was the only one Kara couldn’t steal was a sore point for her. 

-

“Is Lola coming with us?” Milla asked in amazement as they readied to leave the apartment. They’d already showered, eaten and gotten dressed during which Lena had tortured Kara, going for an outfit she knew Kara was obsessed with, considering she hadn’t been able to wear it and get out of the apartment on time before. Kara meanwhile was in the classic chinos, shirt and ponytail combo. 

“Yeah, she loves my office,”. Lena went to open the door and then saw the time. Kara must have seen the same thing because she was already activating her super suit.    
  


“How do you feel about me feeling you into L-Corp?” Kara asked Milla. 

“Why?”. 

  
“We’re late,” Lena answered, letting the ‘again’ go unsaid, it was becoming quite routine for Kara to fly herself and Lena to work over the past year. Lena just told herself it was better for the environment like her cars weren’t carbon-negative. 

  
“How quick can we go?” Milla asked as Kara lifted her onto her hip. 

“An appropriate pace,” Lena answered for Kara again. 

“Super fast,” she whispered into Milla’s ear with a wink launching the two of them off the balcony. It was a short flight to L-Corp, landing on the huge balcony and letting Milla plant her feet on the solid ground. Kara quickly sorted out her hair from being so windswept but the curls were largely untameable and Milla didn’t care. 

“Is that her office?” Milla asked, looking at the huge space. 

“Yeah,” Kara leant over Milla and pushed open the door. 

“Miss Luth-” Jess walked in trailing off as she saw Kara and Milla. 

“Hi Jess,” Kara smiled brightly, “And I’ve been told to correct you every time. It’s Lena,”. 

“Still not going to happen,” Jess smiled. 

“Milla, this is Jess, she’s Lena’s assistant,” Kara explained, to the girl who was now a little more nervous. 

“Hi Milla,” Jess held out her hand. Milla lightened up, shaking it as Jess crouched down to her height. “Now, I have a little secret to tell you. I get the food and snacks so anything you want, just ask me,” she winked. 

“Anything?”. 

  
“Anything,” Jess confirmed with a big smile, standing back up. 

“I need to go get Lena, will you be okay here with Jess for a minute?” Kara asked Milla. Milla just nodded, looking around the office. Kara placed a quick kiss to the top of her head before flying off at top speed. She landed back on the balcony where Lena was waiting and went to lift her up. 

“One second,” Lena placed a hand on Kara’s chest, “I haven’t had a proper kiss yet today,”. Kara smiled widely and leaned in, placing a lingering kiss to Lena’s lips and lifting her up as she did. She pulled away eventually as they flew off. Lena wiped her lipstick off Kara while they were in the air and by the time they landed all evidence was gone. Kara put Lena down and she led the way into the office, while Kara deactivated the suit and put her glasses back on, suddenly she stopped. 

“You distracted me!” Kara almost shouted, “I forgot to pick up Lola!” she shoved her glasses into Lena’s hand and launched back off the balcony while the suit was still going on. Lena shook her head and pushed the door open herself. She expected to see Milla first but saw Jess, she turned to her chair and Milla was there, looking very pleased with her as she talked Jess’ ear off about something. 

“Hey, cheeky. That’s my seat,” Lena teased with a small laugh as she went over to Milla, shooting a grateful smile to Jess. Milla just smiled triumphantly. 

“I’m sitting in it,” she laughed. 

  
“Really?” Lena lifted her up with great ease and sat down, sitting her on her lap. Milla pouted for a second but it didn’t last as she released she could actually reach the desk. “Morning Jess,” Lena smiled at her assistant. 

“Morning Miss Luthor,” Jess was used to seeing a little of Lena’s softer side around Kara but seeing her with Milla was a whole new level of it which she wasn’t entirely ready for.

“Lena,” her boss corrected and Jess saw the almost immediate transformation. Lena seemed to go to say something else but Kara had landed with Lola in her arms. Lola instantly ran around the office multiple times before finding the toy she always left here and settling down with it. 

“I’ll brief you in a moment,” Jess stood up and excused herself. 

“Thank you,” Lena called after her. Kara went over to Milla and Lena. 

“I have to go,” she smiled to Milla as Lena spun the chair around to face her. Milla immediately launched herself into Kara’s arms. Kara instantly wrapped her arms around her and held her close, looking at Lena over Milla’s shoulder with a lot of hurt in her eyes. Lena could only smile at Kara weakly. Kara held her close, not letting go and placed a small kiss to the top of her head. 

“I do have to go,” she smiled. Milla very reluctantly loosened her grip on Kara who also very reluctantly put her down, sitting her on Lena’s lap again. Lena held Milla close, Kara leant down to Lena and placed a quick kiss to her lips. “I’ll see you soon,” Kara smiled at both of them.

“See you soon,” Lena smiled and Milla mumbled the same thing. “I love you,” Lena added. 

“I love both of you too,” Kara smiled before going to the door and flying off again.

-

Kara landed in the alleyway next to CatCo and walked into the building. She was a little early but she needed to go to talk to Cat before she started work. Kara went straight to Cat’s office, she was one of the first ones there but Cat was already there. She could tell as soon as she walked into the building, no one’s heart rate was naturally that high unless they were near Cat. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, walking in and offering a small smile to the assistant of the month. 

“Good morning,” Cat smiled, taking her legs off the desk and turning in her chair to face Kara. “How’s the family?” she asked a little teasingly. 

“They’re good,” Kara still couldn’t help but smile brightly, “Milla didn’t like me leaving much though,”. 

“Well, I do have a good backstory if it’s any comfort,” Cat smiled, trying to be some kind of comfort, she could see Kara was a little more than a little upset. 

“What is it?” Kara asked, sitting down in front of Cat’s desk. 

“Well, obviously you are adopted and that’s public knowledge and you were adopted when you were thirteen which means you would have some kind of awareness of your biological family so it would be easy to explain you did some research into your biological family and most of them had still passed away but you found out about Milla and then you and Lena went to visit her where she was staying and kept visiting for a year, then something happened which meant you adopted her. You can just avoid a lot of questions by saying you want to protect her privacy,”. 

“How do you come up with these so well?”. 

“Outside perspective,” Cat shrugged, “And I’m Cat Grant,”, Cat got a few things out of a folder and laid them on her desk. “Though you’re going to need to tell people soon,”. They were all pictures of Kara, Lena and Milla. 

“I’ll talk to Lena at lunch. Can I take the pictures?”.

“All yours,” Cat smiled as Kara stood up taking the folder with her. She turned to walk out, getting to the door before Cat stopped her. “And Kiera!” she almost shouted. 

“Yes,” Kara turned back around. 

“Congratulations,” she smiled. Kara smiled widely and pushed the door open to leave. “And I want those articles on my desk!” Cat added as a yelled afterthought. Kara gave her thumbs up from halfway across the floor, going into her office where she was going to call a meeting. Nia was already waiting for her. 

“Brainy officially has a vendetta against car seats and he has decided to try and come up with a better method for, and I quote when we have kids. When not if,” Nia was talking before Kara could even say ‘hi’. She just threw the folder onto her desk and sat next to Nia on the couch taking the coffee she offered. “It’s like we haven’t even properly talked about marriage yet and the logistics of kids. Oh my god. You and Alex need to stop giving him ideas,” Nia groaned, taking a long sip of coffee. 

“I see,” Kara just nodded. 

“It’s not the marriage I’m particularly scared of, it’s the proposal. It’s Brainy, it’s not like it’s going to be small. Fireworks seem like a bar that’s been set too low. Are you ever going to propose to Lena?”. 

“Did Eliza send you?” Kara joked. 

“I mean you have a screwed up timeline so it makes sense that you don’t,”. 

“We do not have a screwed up timeline,”. 

“You moved in together then started dating then got a puppy together then said ‘I love you’ then kind of married then adopted a kid all in the space of a year. How is Milla?”. 

“How much coffee have you had this morning?” Kara laughed. 

“Above average,” Nia shrugged, “Brainy made the comment right before we went to bed and I couldn’t sleep after that,”. 

“Didn’t you help with the car seat three or four days ago? Thank you, by the way,”. 

  
“Yeah,” Nia nodded. 

“When did you last sleep?”. 

“No comment. How’s Milla?”. 

“It’s complicated. She’s lost everyone in her life and she’s not sleeping too well. Nightmares, waking up in the middle of the night and she can’t even eat comfort food,”. 

  
“What do you mean?” Nia asked. 

“Well because it’s a fully plant-based diet on Argo she’s not used to digesting dairy or heavy carbohydrates so you have to slowly introduce it all,” Kara explained, “Lena’s on the food plan but I am sweet deprived,”. 

“Hold up,” Nia ran out of the office and returned with a box of doughnuts, “Brainy sent me to work with them today because I mentioned in passing that I was craving them,”. 

“You are a Goddess,” Kara grabbed one of them out of the box. She didn’t realise how much she had missed them. An alarm went off on her phone and she sighed, meeting time. She opened the door to her office and called everyone in while Nia hid the doughnuts in their secret stash under Kara’s couch. If they didn’t hide them other people would ask for them and they couldn’t say ‘no’. They were superheroes, they needed the calories. Kara passed Nia a napkin subtly and people began to flood in. Kara took a deep breath. 

“Now I’d like to apologise for my absence last week. Lena and I were dealing with a small family emergency,” she started. 

-

Milla seemed to be doing okay. Lena was meant to be focusing on her emails while Lola and Milla played in the corner, both of them entertaining each other meaning Lena didn’t have to do much, but Lena was too worried about Milla to focus for more than five seconds. She also made the decision to cancel the Supergirl surveillance in her office as not to panic Milla which meant if Kara was in trouble or just on a mission she would only be able to hear over comms and not watch the news as soon as it happened, even then she might not be able to help. She tried to refocus on the words but she couldn’t. 

“Miss Luthor-”. 

“Lena,” Lena corrected her assistant as she walked into her office. 

“The team is ready to pitch,”. 

“Tell them I’ll be right down,” Lena smiled. “Hey, Mills,” Lena turned to her daughter as Jess left. 

“Yeah,” Milla smiled widely as she won the tug of war with Lola. 

“You want to go here about some rudimentary Earth proposals with me?” she asked, “You can take your book,”. 

  
“Okay,” Milla stood up, “Does Lola come?”. 

“No, she can’t but we can see if Sam can keep an eye on her,” Lena suggested. 

  
-

“Samantha Arias,” Lena announced herself as she walked. Sam knew Lena was the only one who would ever dare you to use her full name and all the evidence as to why was demonstrated in the stern glare Sam gave her as soon as she looked up. 

  
“Lena Kieran Luthor,” Sam smiled, knowing Lena hated her middle name as much as Sam hated her full name. “Don’t you have an R and D meeting?”. 

“Can you keep an eye on Lola please?”. 

  
“Will I take free puppy hugs? Every day of the week. I didn’t get any last week and I am very close to filing an official complaint to HR. It’s bad for my mental health,” Sam left her chair to call over Lola who had been released into the room. 

“If Ruby could hear you,” Lena laughed. 

  
“Don’t,” Sam shook her head, going instantly from soft to stern, “Please,”. 

“I’m not that mean,” Lena scoffed. 

“Milla can come in here too, you know?” Sam was taking a seat back down at her desk with Lola jumping onto her lap. 

“She’s coming with me but Jess asked about her book and she’s now telling her in great detail about The Famous Five,” Lena smiled fondly. 

“Have fun,”. 

  
“I’ll try. I think my daughter might be smarter than the whole of our R and D team though,” Lena laughed, going to turn around but stopping when she saw the look on Sam’s face. “What?” she laughed nervously. 

“You called her your daughter,” Sam smiled, “Never thought I’d see the day,”. 

“Shut up!” Lena turned on her heel to hide the fact she was blushing profusely and left Sam’s office. 

“I love you,” Sam called after her. 

  
“I love you too,” Lena smiled, poking her head back around the door. Jess was telling Milla about how she might like Scooby-Doo, it had the same premise after all with a little more stupidity and technology (and the dog could talk but that was a whole over thing). “Ready to go, little one?” Lena asked Milla when Jess finished explaining, at the same time the lift doors opened.    
  
“Yeah,” Milla smiled and ran into the lift.

“Thank you,” Lena hurriedly spoke before running after Milla to stop her from pressing all the buttons in the lift. Milla pouted as Lena reached over her and pressed just one button. 

“That’s boring,”. 

  
“You know what, when we go back up you can press all the buttons?” Lena sighed, “But right now we have some scientists to talk to,”. 

“Fine,” Milla resigned to determinedly watching the numbers change. Lifts weren’t a staple of Argo, their cars could fly. 

“The floor is going to be busy so you can hold my hand or I can carry you,” Lena told her as the numbers came closer. 

“How busy?” Milla asked a little bit of fear in her eyes. 

“I don’t know but there are normally quite a few,” Lena was already picking her up and taking the book from her hand so she would drop it. The doors opened and it was chaos. Milla buried her face in Lena’s neck and all the woman could do was rub her back comfortingly. She navigated through the crowd expertly, ignoring employee after employee doing a double-take when they saw that it was her carrying a child and not someone else. Lena marched into the closed-off meeting room and the shock on her employee’s faces was unmatched. 

“Good morning,” Lena smiled, politely, sitting down with Milla on her lap. Her employees all looked too shocked to speak. “What I say next is classified?” she told them sternly and they all nodded dumbly. “This is Milla, we just adopted her,” Lena wished she’d checked the email from Cat so she knew the back story. They would be able to tell the public soon, Winn was just forging her papers and creating an elaborate backstory which worked with Cat’s that made it seem like she had always existed on Earth. “Don’t you have a presentation to do?” Lena prompted into the stunned silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zhao is kara in lena's phone and it means love and the rainbow is just gay. 
> 
> 4444 words exactly. i love it sm.   
> this just flowed but i don't have much to say in the end notes. my life is boring right now. i need to get a life really. 
> 
> i would like to use this time to say a quick thank you to QuiteTheScreamer and pclauink who have literally supported this series from the start and commented under every chapter and i just wanted to say i really appreciate them and all of you who keep giving me so much support. 
> 
> amel :)


	6. Of Sunrise and Music

To consider it all it was crazy. Where Lena was. The pillow fort was Kara’s idea but that wasn’t the crazy part nor was it the fact she was sleeping in the pillow fort, looking up at the stars, for the second night in a row. The crazy part was the fact she had her daughter lying in between her and the love of her life who was quietly telling the two of them Rao’s stories of the stars. 

It was Wednesday night and life had been running as smoothly as it could possibly be. They had managed a small drink of milk this morning and her diet was becoming quickly used to Earth food. Since Monday, Lena’s first day at work with Milla, Milla had gone to work with Lena every day. She sat reading in the corner of meetings and would talk either Lena’s, Sam’s or Jess’ ear off or play with Lola or read some more the rest of the day. It was a smooth, well-oiled machine and three days of mostly bliss. Nights were harder. Monday night had involved more nightmares and she had ended up going flying with Kara again but on Tuesday Kara had found the perfect solution. She had constructed the most amazing pillow fort on the roof and they had slept under the stars. It was Milla’s best sleep since being in hospital. 

Undoubtedly the best part about the past three days was the huge delivery to the house on Tuesday. They had left the books in the boxes and decided to wait for after the weekend, when they were painting Milla’s room, to fill the bookshelves. But nothing could compare to the sheer happiness of Milla when her and Lena had come home to see the boxes lining one of the walls and Kara standing in front of them proudly. There was maybe one thing that could compare to seeing Milla so happy, it was Kara picking her up into a hug where Milla hung on stubbornly to her shoulders so Kara just kept holding her there, pressing a small kiss to the top of her head as she made her way over to Lena, kissing her lightly on the lips and whispering that she loved her. It felt like everything in Lena’s life had just slotted into place at the right moment and for the first time in her life there was nowhere else that she wanted to be. 

Thursday was going to be harder though. CatCo was breaking the story about Milla overnight, a small article with a quote from both Kara and Lena accompanied with a picture which Alex had taken on Monday night where Milla wasn’t facing the camera. It wasn’t personal, just factual and at that it was the bare minimum of facts and had mostly been extended by an unnecessary recap of what the public knew about Kara and Lena’s relationship, shamelessly advertising old YouTube videos and articles. 

But that wasn’t the worst part, she wouldn’t have someone to write down small notes in her notepad in Kryptonian correcting it from whenever R and D or even Lena herself when she had supposedly done it wrong. Lena would then loudly correct the R and D team, thanking Rao Kara had taught her the basics of Kryptonian mathematics notation. Milla was going to work with Kara and Lena hadn't even reached the bad bit yet, it was because the board had called an emergency meeting after hearing of Lena’s ‘latest shenanigans’ as they called it in the email. Lena sighed and tuned back into Kara’s talking, she was explaining cancer to their four-year-old. 

“Kara,” Lena propped herself up on one arm to look at her girlfriend, “You’re rambling and not in the good way,” she told her gently.

“Right, so cancer the star constellation,” Kara launched back into the original explanation. 

“Kara,” Lena cut her off again. 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled. 

“We already have a sleeping child,” she nodded her head to the child in between them who turned over, cuddling into a pillow. 

“Right,” Kara leant over her carefully and placed a quick kiss on Lena's lips, “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, “Sweet dreams, darling,”. 

“Nighty,” Kara just mumbled in the way she always did when she was tired and half-asleep. Lena had no idea how she fell asleep so fast. Milla turned over again and kicked the blankets off. Lena sighed and pulled them back over her and held her close, placing a small kiss to the top of her head. Milla seemed to relax as soon as she was in Lena’s arms, stopping the kicking and tossing. 

-

It was probably the only time in Lena’s life she'd be graced by such a unique and unbelievable site when she woke up. It was immeasurable, the significance of it. Kara and Milla were both awake before her. 

Lena had guessed over time that Thursday or the fourth day of the week at least had some kind of significance in Kryptonian culture. Though she had only ever seen Kara praying on Earth once to twice, she noticed that on Thursdays Kara would avoid meat, a rare thing for the likes of Kara Zor-El Danvers. She would also wake up before Lena. Now, Lena just watched as the two of them kneeled facing the sun, saying something unintelligible to Lena in Kryptonian. She assumed it was a form of the old language they were reciting, Kara taking the lead over Milla. She didn’t want to interrupt so just lay back down on the bed, absentmindedly listening and watching the sunrise on her side. 

They finished a few minutes later and it was Kara who turned to face Lena. “Hi,” she smiled and out of nowhere she was at Lena’s side and placing a kiss to her lips. 

“Morning, darling,” Lena smiled, cupping Kara’s face and stroking a thumb across her cheek. Kara smiled her huge smile at Lena and she couldn’t help but lean forward to steal another kiss. Milla was still kneeling, facing the sun and Lena didn’t want to disturb her so stayed looking at Kara. “You know you could’ve done that more often,”. 

“Never needed a reason for it. You only do it when there is a troubling time traditionally,” Kara explained, “You should have seen me when you got hurt,”. 

“Are you talking about the week I broke my toe?” Lena laughed. 

“It was stressful,” Kara's voice went high at the end and only made Lena laugh more. 

“I love you,” Lena smiled through her laughter to Kara. 

“I love you too,” the annoyance on Kara’s face softened immediately. “Have you checked the article yet?”. 

“Sh-” Lena went to say as she grabbed her phone but Kara leant forward and kissed her again lightly. 

“What?” Lena asked as soon as the kiss broke. 

“Swearing,” Kara sighed. 

“I think that might be my favourite method that you use to cover them up,”. 

“My throat hurt from too much fake coughing,” Kara laughed, “And it was a lot of fake coughing,”. Lena hit her playfully as she brought up Twitter. 

“Well we’re trending,” Lena commented and Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder to look properly. 

“I like that the truth is right at the top,” Kara laughed looking at the first tweet. 

“People who say Lena Luthor is evil after this and everything else need to get a brain scan to make sure everything is okay up there,” Lena readout while Kara grabbed her phone, immediately retweeting the tweet adding a comment saying that she was yelling that in 2016. Lena then got notification after notification as Kara managed to superspeed retweet every comment saying Lena was a good person. Lena just shook her head and read through some of the others, obviously, there were the typical homophobes, Lena promised herself that she wouldn't reply but then there was the typical ‘gay parents raise gay children’ and she couldn’t resist. 

**@lenaluthor** like my homophobic conservative heterosexual mother who bribed every single girlfriend I had to move to another part of the country and break off contact raised such a straight child. 

She really couldn’t resist. Kara sighed next to her as soon as she saw it and then saw someone else had replied to Lena’s comment. 

**@maggiesawyer** oh that’s funny, my homophobic Latina parents who kicked me out of home as soon as I displayed signs of being gay raised a straight child too

**@alexdanvers** _ @karadanvers  _ our mom wasn’t homophobic but definitely straight and has two queer kids 🤔

**@nianal** straight mum + straight dad = queer kid 😕

Their friends were quick. Kara laughed as she read the comments, turning to Lena, she went to say something when she saw some others had replied. 

**@cartergrant** let me one up this thing. My bi mom raised a straight son 🤯

**@lucylane** our straight veteran father is sooo proud of his two bi kids, isn’t he?  _ @loislane _

“Everyone is normally on their phones at this time anyway,” Lena laughed as they watched the texts flood into the extended group chat including multiple mentions Winn’s lack of presence. He was normally the most active and never one to miss an opportunity to shut down on homophobes. 

“What if he’s with new boyfriend/girlfriend?” Kara gasped, just as Milla stood up from where she had been kneeling and made her way over.    
  
“What are you looking at?”. 

“Just the news, sweetie,” Lena smiled, “And Kara is contemplating stalking Winn which she is definitely not going to do,” Lena winked at Kara. 

“Oh, are those sirens?” Kara activated the super suit and placed a kiss to both Milla’s and Lena’s forehead. “I’ll be right back,”. 

“She’s going to stalk Winn, isn’t she?”. 

“Yep,” Lena smiled, “Which is the wrong thing to do and don’t ever do it,” she added. 

“Got it,” Milla laughed as Lena started to tickle her, she squealed and rolled over, her laughs seeming to echo across the whole city. Lena stopped as Milla's stomach rumbled and Milla stopped laughing too before starting to laugh again at the silence. 

“Food?”. 

  
“Yes!” Milla didn’t stop laughing as she stood up, racing to the door to go down the stairs to the kitchen. Lena followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen. 

-

“The guy from the alien bar who has been giving him heart eyes,” Kara yelled, skidding into the room from the balcony and almost crashing into the wall. Lena and Milla both looked at her weirdly, Lena snapped out of it first. 

“Wait what!” she gasped. 

“Yep!”. 

“Well he is kind of cute,” Lena thought back to the last time they were in the bar.

“Yep and dating Winn,” Kara deactivated her suit and went to take a seat back at the kitchen island. 

“Why do you want to know who he’s dating anyway?” Milla asked. 

“We are far too invested in each other’s life,” Kara laughed.

-

“Bye,” Milla climbed through to the driver’s seat to give her a hug as soon as Kara unclipped her seatbelt. 

“Bye sweetie,” Lena smiled, hugging her tightly while Kara moved around to open the door for her but Milla was very reluctant to let go. Lena pressed a small kiss to her forehead, “You have to go with Kara, sweetie,”. 

“You should work in the same place,” Milla pouted letting Kara lift her onto her hip. 

“Have a good day at work,” Kara smiled, leaning in to kiss Lena quickly before closing the door. Kara flashed her another smile as she pushed open the door to the offices and Lena very reluctantly drove the five minutes to reach the L-Corp car park. 

Kara helped Milla off her hip as soon as they were inside. “What floor?” Milla asked as they waited for the lift to come. She’d learnt her lesson after the lift ride where Lena had let her press all the buttons and she became very bored while Lena just shrugged in the corner, answering some emails. 

“Eight,” Kara laughed, remembering Milla’s very dramatic retelling of the story. Milla ran in as soon as it came and pressed the button with a little bit of help from Kara. 

“Hold it!” came the very familiar yell and Kara stuck her hand in the way to stop the doors closing. Nia came sprinting in, very out of breath. 

“I spotted someone getting mugged on the way in,” Nia sighed, leaning against the wall. “Hi Milla,” she smiled. 

“Nia?” Milla smiled. 

“Yup, that’s me,” she laughed, she pushed herself off the wall to stand up properly. “The most crazy one,”. 

“That can’t be possible,” Milla joked, “Kara almost crashed into a wall today in desperation to tell us gossip today,”. 

“What gossip?” Nia’s eyes widened. 

“Winn’s dating alien guy from the bar,” Kara picked Milla up as they got close to the floor. 

“Heart eyes?”. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled as the doors slid open. She rubbed a hand up and down Milla’s back as they walked out onto the busy floor. 

“It’s really busy,” Milla whispered. 

“Yeah, I know but it's not far to my office,” Kara placed a kiss on the top of her head and sent a smile Nia’s way as she turned toward her office, walking in and closing the door. 

“Your office is smaller than Lena’s,” Milla laughed. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, “But my couch is more comfy,”. 

“I have to test that,” Milla wriggled in Kara’s arms and she let her down. She immediately went to the couch and jumped onto it. “It is comfier,” she decided, crawling to the end where Kara had dumped her bag and pulled out her book before lying down and opening it. Kara watched from where she was turning on her computer. 

“Told you,” Kara smiled triumphantly. 

“Kiera!” came the familiar yell. 

“One-second sweetheart. That’s me,” she placed a quick kiss to Milla’s head before she ran out of her office and crossed the floor to Cat’s. 

“Please explain to Sam here what the situation is with my M&Ms,”. 

“It’s Harry,” the assistant-of-the-week corrected although Kara assumed that he wouldn’t last the rest of the day and definitely not the whole week, especially with the balls to correct Cat so confidently. 

“Always make sure they’re there and never ever eat any of them,” Kara laughed a little. 

“Very good,” Cat smiled, “Take notes!” she warned him, going into her office. She looked back at Kara who got the message and followed her in. 

“Have you been on Twitter recently?” Cat asked as she sat down, “Because for some reason, probably because I wasn’t walking with a pride flag hanging off my back every second of every day people forgot I was bisexual which annoys me a little but that’s on compulsive heterosexuality. Lois is in the same situation if Twitter is anything to go by. Anyway now for the first time in forever, people have seemed to have realised that both Lois and I are bisexual which means that now everyone is questioning the beginning of the rivalry between us,”. 

“I am aware,” Kara smiled, “Though I’m guessing you were rivals even before everything,”. 

“Yes. She has always been my journalistic nemesis, though we all know who is more successful,”. 

“Lois?” Kara asked, hoping she wouldn’t regret it. Cat just sighed and ignored her. 

“Now people seem to be speculating about the current nature of our relationship so can you please get hold of that cousin of yours because I’ve said it hundreds of times before and I’ll say it again, the signal is terrible out there,”. 

“Will do,” Kara smiled. 

“And you are also obligated to tell me whatever gossip you found out about Winn this morning,” Cat asked, leaning toward Kara.

“He’s dating heart eyes alien from the bar. They’re at the stage of calling each other boyfriend,”. 

“How did nobody know this?”. 

“Winn is notoriously bad at lying but Maggie is pushing the decision that we don’t confront him and just keep on pushing him until he eventually cracks under the pressure and admits it,”. 

“I’m going to assume Alex is pushing just confronting him violently in a fit of rage about him not telling the truth,”. 

“Yep,”. 

“Tell Maggie I’m with her,” Cat smiled, “Now, go back to your office because that slime from Art looks like he’s heading there,”. 

“Oh crap,” Kara ran out of the office, stopping the slime and talking to him in the hallway instead of inside the room. 

-

“Hi,” Lena poked her around the door of Kara’s office. Milla was already standing up, “Slow down,” Lena laughed, putting the food down on the table before pulling Milla into a huge hug, picking her up. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled from her desk, closing down her computer and going over to join them. Kara leant over and kissed Lena’s lips lightly before she sat down on the other side of Milla. “Someone managed to be more productive than me this morning,” Kara teasingly poke Mila in the ribs which only made her giggle. 

“I finished the book,” she smiled proudly. 

“I think you were more productive than me too,” Lena laughed as she took the food out, passing Milla hers with a fork. 

“How was the board meeting?”. 

“Oh, it was fine,” Lena shrugged and before making sure Milla was preoccupied and mouthing ‘I’ll text you’ to Kara. Kara’s eyes instantly filled with concern but Lena shook her head, trying to indicate that it wasn’t that bad but Kara didn’t seem to get the message. “So what happened in the book?” Lena asked Milla, attempting to distract her a bit more. Milla launched into the full story, barely stopping to breathe and occasionally to eat a bit more food. Lena pulled out her phone and discreetly texted Kara. 

**Lena:** Lillian and Lex sent a message to me through a board member they are still in contact with. 

**Zhao 🌈:** baldy or wiggy?

Kara had come up for nicknames for all of Lena’s board members when she’d been forced to meet them over a formal dinner. None of them were nice. 

**Lena:** Wiggy. Baldy died three months ago. 

**Zhao 🌈:** I totally remembered that

**Lena:** no you didn’t 

**Zhao 🌈:** no I didn’t

**Zhao 🌈:** what did they say?

**Lena:** It was a letter so wiggy couldn’t read it, he’s nosey

**Lena:** And I haven’t read it yet. Jess and Sam tackled it off me and made me call Alex to make sure it isn’t contaminated with anything. It’s at the DEO now. 

**Zhao 🌈:** One time I wouldn’t have gone with the over-protective option

**Lena:** Really!?!?!   
  


Kara waited a while, looking up at Lena and quickly answering one of Milla’s questions. 

**Zhao 🌈:** no 

Lena looked up at Kara and rolled her eyes and both of them moved on to fully focusing on Milla’s passionate retelling of the book and answering her questions about which part of Earth’s society was exaggerated, in complete disbelief that they didn’t exaggerate racism or sexism in the book. 

-

They were home at long last. The letter was sitting unopened on the coffee table but Lena tried to focus on her book and the little girl settled on her chest, reading her own book. Kara was going through her own internal struggle with the letter as she sat at the kitchen island, finishing off one of her articles. 

_ A falling star fell from your heart and landed in my eyes _

The opening line of Lena’s favourite song cast itself across the penthouse. They had been casually playing music around the house in the ongoing mission to introduce Milla to every artist in existence and they had just reached Kara’s Lena playlist which was full of Hozier, Mumford and Sons, the Killers, Snow Patrol, Florence and the Machine, Dodie and more like that. Florence and the Machine was one unbeatable artist in Lena’s mind but they never played live, it was her dream to go see them but one thing she’d started to love even more about them is how Kara would casually sing them, under her breath almost absentmindedly when they came on. It was different from how she would belt out her songs, it seemed almost more intimate. 

  
Lena looked down at Milla, lying in her arms and over to Kara who was sitting at the kitchen island. Lena folded down the corner of her book and laid it to the side. 

_ I screamed aloud, as it tore through them, and now it's left me blind _

The second of the line of the song sounded and Lena reached for Kara’s phone to adjust the volume. Kara had started to sing quietly. “If I’m right Kara’s going to start singing loudly soon and we will all be blessed; just don’t mention she’d doing it, she gets embarrassed and stops,”. Lena turned the music down so it wasn’t noticeable to Kara so absorbed in her work but let Lena listen to her voice more. 

_ The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out _

_ You left me in the dark _

The song went on and Kara’s singing volume increased. “This is different to the rest,” Milla commented quietly. 

“My music now,” Lena smiled, “We were in Kara territory before,”. 

_ And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat _

_ I tried to find the sound _

As the song reached the bridge it started to build, drums increasing and Kara’s volume increased with it. Hitting every note almost perfectly and still typing away on her computer as though the sound coming out of her mouth didn’t sound like it came from an angel. 

_ So darkness I became _

The song built and Kara was singing at a more normal volume. She didn’t belt it out, it was more casual but still, she hit every single note and Lena couldn’t help but smile, the impromptu performances often highlighted her week. 

“Is she better than the woman on the phone?” Milla asked in shock as she heard Kara’s voice. 

_ I took the stars from our eyes, and then I made a map _

_ And knew that somehow I could find my way back _

_ Then I heard your heart beating, you were in the darkness too _

_ So I stayed in the darkness with you _

“I have a working theory she might be,” Lena laughed quietly holding her closer while Kara hit every single note in the verse perfectly. It went back into the chorus and the high notes were introduced, everyone that Kara still managed to hit and hold without too much thought leaving both Lena and Milla in almost shock. 

_ No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight _

Kara was singing one of the final lines of the song when she picked up her head from the screen to reach for her water bottle, looking to face Lena and Milla for a second. Both of them grabbed for their books, attempting to act very unsuspiciously. Kara sighed and eyed them confused. 

  
“What did I do?” she asked. 

“Nothing, darling,” Lena smiled, “I love you,”. Kara looked to Milla who hid behind her book, flashing Lena a cheeky smile. 

“You’re good at singing,” she confessed quietly. 

“This again! I’m not!” Kara vehemently denied, turning back to her computer. Lena just reached for the phone and picked another song Kara would sing in the same way as Cosmic Love. Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons before realising it was explicit she eventually selected White Blank Page by the same artist. 

“Oh, that’s just mean,” Kara cried out as the first lines rang out across the apartment. Lena just stuck her tongue out at Kara who pouted and tried to refocus on her article. 

-

Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder and looked over to where Milla was sleeping. “You open it,” she whispered. They were still on the roof but the fresh air helped a lot. 

“Are you sure?”. 

“Just do it,”. Kara ran her finger underneath the envelope seal and pulled out the letter, unfolding it. It was only one side of A4, either it was a very small font or Lena was very lucky. Kara turned it over and the familiar writing revealed itself. 

“Can you read it out?” Lena asked, “I don’t know if I can,”. Lena moved away from the letter like it was a bomb.    
  
“Okay,” Kara breathed, scanning it. She swallowed and turned to face Lena so Lena didn’t have to see the words but they were still close, a hand moving to grasp Lena’s. “Would you believe me if I were to say that it said ‘Lena. I’m proud of you. Congratulations. The end’?”. 

“Kara,” Lena warned but she couldn’t help the small smile it brought to her face, “Just read it,” she sighed. 

“Fine,” Kara took a deep breath, “I would li-”. 

“Kara,” Lena laughed. 

“Okay,” Kara sighed. “My former sister, It used to be you and me against the world. We were born with, burdened with it, now look at you. You are practically married to an alien, a Kryptonian. You are living with the one thing we need to protect mankind from. You are living with the one thing that will eventually cause an extinction event. The cousin of my arch-nemesis,” Kara paused for a second. “Arch-nemesis. Really? He sounds like a supervillain with the mindset of an over-dramatic, ego-maniacal teenager who has read one too many comic books,”. 

  
“You’ve met Lex, right?” Lena laughed, “He started this bullshit over a girl,”. 

“Fair point,” Kara smiled. She took a deep breath before continuing. “The cousin of my arch-nemesis and the person who almost destroyed me again and again. The world’s living breathing argument for alien rights and everything wrong with this godforsaken universe. It’s a slap in this and then this,”. Kara stopped and took a deep breath, looking up at Lena to make sure she was okay. 

“You don’t have a baby with her. At least that scum would have some human DNA, instead you adopt a Kryptonian. A full Kryptonian. A full scum,” Kara had to stop as her voice became shaky. “Oh yeah. I know. I always know, Lena. Just know that. Mother and I will always know what a disgusting, horrifying, hideous life you lead full of foul and revolting aliens who don’t deserve to breathe the air on this planet. We will always know what a betrayal you are to us and what shame and scorn you bring to the Luthor name,” Kara finished reading, “And it’s signed ‘Alexander Luthor, former brother to the Lost Princess’,”. 

“That’s what he used to call me,” Lena mumbled, sighing. 

“Hey,” Kara discarded the bit of paper, securing it under a rock and went to pull Lena into her arms. “He’s very wrong, you know?”. 

“I know,” Lena mumbled, “It just hurts,”. 

“I know,” Kara held Lena ever closer and placed a kiss to the top of her head. “But look how perfect that little person is,” she looked over at Milla and Lena followed her gaze. Something seemed to just tug on Lena’s heartstrings and she was filled with so much happiness. She was wrapped in the perfect arms of the woman of her dreams and the love of her life as they both watched their daughter. Their daughter. She didn’t need any of the rest. She had everything. 

“We have a daughter. Our daughter,” Lena smiled, turning her head to look at Kara. 

“Our daughter,” Kara repeated. Her gaze shifted from Milla and she caught Lena’s eye. “I love you so much more than you could ever know,” Kara whispered. 

“I think I have some kind of idea,” Lena reached a hand up to cup Kara’s chin and pulled her down into a kiss. As long as she had Kara and Milla, Lena knew she could never be truly unhappy ever again and it was a kind of comfort and security she had never felt before in her life. A completion to something that had been incomplete for so long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's music taste is based off what I was raised on and adore but I don't listen to it as much now (except Hozier that was all me and he is a god (mainly cs Katie McGrath is just *chefs kiss* in From Eden)). 
> 
> this is so fluffy and emotional please don't attack me but i felt like we needed one Lex and Lillian comment, but i promise it's a goodbye to them (maybe)
> 
> anyways, I'm happy. my family's football team (Newcastle) just won 4-1 to Bournemouth so it's good over here.
> 
> amel :)


	7. Of Training and Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> long chapters may just define this fic ngl

Happiness was rare in Lena’s life, it was fleeting. A passing feeling that she would endlessly try to grab at and never quite catch, fumbling and dropping it every time. She needed people to help her catch it. First, it was Sam and then Ruby and then came Kara. Kara was like just an endless ball of happiness, Lena couldn’t help but smile when she walked into the room. In the immortal words of Santana Lopez, right before one of the worst things to ever happen on Glee occurred, ‘I used to count the number of times you smiled at me and die on days that you didn’t’. When she and Kara had watched that together she had turned to face the blonde and immediately locked eyes with her. Lena’s heart almost swelled to bursting. 

As she and Kara grew closer and closer Lena couldn’t help but find herself so much happier. Kara made her feel not just happiness but every other emotion even more intensely and it was bliss. And now with Milla. Milla was something else. Her laughter somehow could make every problem in the world seem lighter and any drop of sadness she felt made Lena feel as though nothing else in the world mattered, world poverty paled in comparison to Lena’s need to hold her close and protect her from every little drop of hurt and pain. Milla and Kara were her life and her family and that letter from Lex had only made her remember that. 

“Lena!” Kara yelled over Milla’s giggles, “Save me!”. Lena slid the letter inside her notepad and looked up at the pair. Milla had Kara supposedly pinned down by sitting on her stomach. Lena wasn’t entirely sure how it started but Milla was laughing loudly at Kara’s overdramatic attempts to try and move. “Seriously! I’m being violently attacked here,”. Lena sighed, she was never going to finish the contracts. Never try to get work done on a Friday afternoon when your girlfriend and daughter are in your office. 

“Come here you,” Lena laughed, picking Milla up with ease from Kara’s stomach and holding her over her shoulder. Milla’s laughter only intensified as Lena lightly tickled one of her feet while carefully securing the rest of her body.

Kara stiffened up from where she was now sitting on the floor with Lola in her lap. Lena knew that she looked better than anyone. She stopped tickling Milla and moved her to her hip with some difficulty. Kara was already activating the suit. 

“Is it an emergency?” Milla asked. 

“Yeah,” Kara walked up to both of them, pressing her glasses into Lena’s hand and placing a small kiss to Milla’s forehead. 

“Be careful,” Lena whispered, as Kara toyed with the bracelet on her wrist. 

“Always,” Kara smiled, leaning forward and pressing a quick, chaste kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth and going toward the door. 

“I love you,” Lena called after her. 

“I love you too,” Kara shouted as she leapt off the balcony. 

“How do you feel about your first trip to the DEO?” Lena turned to Milla. 

“Really?”. 

  
“Of course,” Lena smiled. 

-

“Erosh bem, kir chahv  _ (Hello little one) _ ,” Brainy was the first to introduce himself to Milla using the traditional Kryptonian greeting when speaking to any child. 

“You speak Kryptonian?” Milla asked, almost in shock as Lena sat her on top of the round table. Lola had already migrated to Winn’s lap, over her time in the DEO she had learnt it was least likely to suddenly move. J’onn, Nia and Kara were all out on the mission and Alex and Maggie were still on maternity leave so Brainy and Winn were the only two left at the DEO. 

“I speak many languages from across the multiverse and Kryptonian is just one,” Brainy replied. 

  
“Wait!” Milla gasped, “You’re a Brainiac,” she shuffled back a little. 

“Brainiac 5, pleased to meet you,” he held out his hand. 

“You’re the good Brainiac,” Milla breathed a sigh of relief, accepting it. “Milla Zor-El,” she smiled.

“Nice to meet you,” Brainy smiled. 

“I speak Kryptonian too,” Winn smiled, spinning in his chair. “Winn,” he smiled, extending a fist for a fist bump in the typical Winn manner. Milla did the fist bump the way Kara had taught her, making Winn laugh. “Kara trained you well,” he smiled. 

  
“I can do high fives too,”. 

“I don’t believe you,” Winn held out his palm. Milla put all her force behind the high five (which was a lot of force), slapping his hand hard. Lena’s hands flew to her mouth in shock, and to cover up her laughter as Winn shook his hand in pain and Milla smiled triumphantly. 

“Maybe not so hard next time, sweetie,” Lena warned gently. 

“I think harder next time,” Alex yelled over the railing. Lena turned to Winn in surprise and he just shook his head, a look of exasperation on his face. 

“Alex!” Milla waved. 

“Sup kiddo,” Alex laughed, “I need to steal your mom to identify the alien your other mom’s fighting. Is that okay?”. 

“Yup,” Milla shrugged. 

“I’ll be just upstairs,” Lena pressed a kiss to Milla’s forehead, trying to keep her cool after Alex had so casually referred to her and Kara as Milla’s moms. 

“I know,” Milla smiled, “I need to ask Brainy lots of questions anyway,”. Lena went to say ‘good luck’ to Brainy but he was already putting the tablet down to give his full attention to Milla. 

-

“Please tell your daughter she’s going to make our lives a living hell by boosting Brainy’s ego even more,” Alex sighed as Lena joined her in the lab. She was met with silence. 

“Hey. Where’s Lena with the witty comeback or joint abuse of people?” she spun to face her, looking up from the microscope. 

“You called me and Kara,” Lena started

“Kara and I,” Alex corrected, cutting her off before she realised what she had done and looked horrified. “What have I become?” she whispered. 

“You called Kara and I,” Lena corrected pointedly, ignoring Alex’s internal struggle and the older Danvers sister refocused. “Milla’s moms,”. 

  
“You are,” Alex laughed. 

“No one’s said it aloud. She’s been called our daughter a lot but we’ve never been called her moms. We’re her moms,”. 

“Week or so late on that news,” Alex laughed again.

“It’s just becoming more and more real,” Lena whispered, gripping the workbench. 

“I had the same thing with Jamie, it’s normal and paralysing,” Alex smiled, going to force Lena to sit down and taking a seat next to her. 

“Definitely,” Lena shoved into Alex playfully and both of them seemed to snap out of it. 

“Tell anyone about this and you’re dead,” they both said in sync. They looked at each other weirdly. 

“Jinx,” Alex smiled. 

“Alien?” Lena prompted. 

  
“Yes. Outer space thingy. What we know,” Alex showed Lena over to the microscope. 

-

“What’s adoption like on Earth?” Milla asked, “It’s new on Krypton,”. 

“You know you could ask Kara and Lena,” Winn smiled. 

“It felt awkward,” Milla mumbled. 

“Well, what part do you want to know about?”. Brainy had already answered Milla’s questions about the different planets and now she was talking to Winn. 

“How are you meant to refer to them?” she asked in a small voice. 

“However you want,” Winn laughed, “The complicated part is two moms. It’s the decision of what to call who,”. Milla looked at him curiously. “Right so Alex and Maggie are both Jamie’s mom but if they both get referred to as mom it’s very confusing and no one knows which people are talking about so Maggie decided she would be mami because her family is Spanish and Alex decided she would be mommy,”. 

“What do people do in English?”. 

“Mommy and momma, most of the time,”. 

“Don’t they do Jeju and Jeji in Kryptonian?” Brainy asked. 

“Yeah,” Milla nodded a little lost in thought. 

“You know Kara and Lena won’t mind how you refer to them, just do what makes you happy. That’s all they care about,” Winn rubbed a comforting hand over Milla’s back as he leant over the table. Lola had found her way up there too, sitting in Milla’s lap. 

“Where is she?” Maggie came marching in carrying Jamie, “She had two hours, it’s been three. If she is at wherever that alien is downtown, you are going to want to say your last goodbyes,”. 

“Hi!” Milla waved. 

“Hey, kid!” Maggie smiled, putting Jamie’s baby carrier up on the table with her and Lola. “What are you doing here?”. Winn had already turned his attention to Jamie. 

“Alex needed help identifying the alien they are fighting,” Milla smiled, looking at the little baby curiously. “There were never many babies at the orphanage,” she hummed, “I was the first,”. 

“Why?” Maggie asked, tickling Jamie’s stomach lightly and making him giggle. 

“Most people aren’t as unlucky,” she shrugged. 

“Don’t be mad,” Alex yelled as she came careening out of the lab upstairs. 

“If I play this right I can get the rights to do a full case,” Maggie smiled at them before spinning around to face her wife, crossing her arms across her chest. 

“It’s not my faul-” Alex stopped out of breath from trying to talk while sprinting. She made it to the table and leaned against it. Maggie just stared her down. Winn discreetly handed Milla Alex’s water bottle. 

  
“I drank some form of it and I don’t want her to be mad at me so if you just give it to her,” he whispered very quietly into her ear. Milla shuffled along the table and handed it to Alex, who took a long drink. 

  
“I was going to come home and then the alien showed up and it wasn’t in our databases so J’onn got a sample of it and I had to analyse it but it was hard so I called in Lena and now we know so we know it’s weaknesses but we had to access the sealed databases which technically no one has clearance for but Lena hacked it so,”. 

“She knows now,” Lena placed a hand on Alex’s back as she followed her down from the lab. “You and Kara were just as bad at rambling,” she muttered. Alex sighed and smiled hopefully at Maggie. 

“I get two full cases,”. 

  
“That could be hours,” Alex argued. 

“Or no time at all,” Maggie shrugged. 

“Two cases will be time. One?”. 

“One and a half,”. 

  
“How can you do one and a half?”. 

“Fine, one,” Maggie sighed. 

“Good,” Alex laughed. 

“I love you,” Maggie smiled, leaning in to kiss Alex quickly. 

“I love you too,”. 

“You know you just got played right,” Winn muttered to Alex. Alex hit him playfully.

“Don’t you have tech to do?”. 

  
“How do you do tech?” Lena asked with a laugh, as she brought Milla into a quick hug. 

“Shut up!” Alex sulked, focusing on Jamie. 

“Can someone give us an update on this alien?” Nia’s voice came over the comms. 

  
“Struggling a little right now,” Kara yelled. Brainy was quickest to the microphone, giving them a quick brief on all the weaknesses. They were only watching the fight over infrared cameras, Milla was leaning against Lena while still sitting on the round table, Lena’s arms wrapped around her, holding her close. 

“Is that building at balancing point?” Lena whispered to Winn.

“Crap!” Winn yelled, sprinting toward the comms, “Kara freeze breath on the building to your left,”.

“On it,”.

“It’s too late,” Lena muttered, “Three. Two. One,” she sighed and the electricity cut out across the city and in the DEO for exactly two seconds before it came back up using the backup generators. 

“What happened?” Alex asked Lena. 

  
“Balancing point temperature tipped to the wrong side and went too high and heated the wires and cut all the power across the city by overloading the main power station because that’s what it’s fed by,” Lena shrugged. 

“You’re so relaxed about it,” Maggie sighed. 

  
“It should only take them three minutes to fully reboot it using the cooling mechanism,”.

“What’s happening?” Kara asked. 

  
“Stop cooling, we noticed too late,” Lena told her, “But electricity should be back in,” she checked her watch, “Two minutes, thirty-three seconds,”.

-

“That alien just wouldn’t give up,” Nia sighed as she walked into the DEO. 

“It was just plain rude,” Kara laughed, she landed on the balcony, walking into the DEO while brushing the soot out her hair as she did. She immediately went to Lena’s side, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head. 

“Hi,” Lena whispered, helping her get some of the soot out, “You’re going to need to shower,”. 

“I know,” Kara whispered back, pulling it into a lazy ponytail to try and cover it up a bit. “What are you two doing here?” she turned to Alex and Maggie. 

“Exactly,” J’onn backed her up while he walked in from the balcony again. 

“I just came in to do a couple of hours of admin,” Alex mumbled. 

“You two are addicted,” J’onn sighed, trying not to focus on the cute baby too much, which Alex was trying to distract him with, “Seriously you need to consider,” he stopped as Alex tried to distract him again. “You know I can read minds, right?” he challenged her while Winn tried not to laugh at her which caused Alex to quickly turn and death stare him. 

“This is going to go on for a while,” Maggie muttered to them. 

“Do you want to see the training room?” Kara asked. 

“Yes,” Milla smiled and Kara picked both her and Lola off the table. 

“We’re going to the training room,” Lena smiled as she followed Kara. 

“Don’t go to the Kryptonite one!” Brainy yelled after them, “Could be very dangerous?”. 

“You should replace that thing with red sun lamps,” Lena advised, running back to them. 

“You can’t make one that big,” Brainy argued. 

“Is that a challenge?” Lena smiled. 

“If you want it to be,”. 

“I will have one by Tuesday and you ditch all the Kryptonite somewhere no one could ever get to it,”. 

“What changed that?”. 

“No reason,” Lena shrugged before turning to follow Kara and Milla.

-

“See you can do it,” Kara laughed, as she lifted her up, helping her to do a pull-up. 

“You’re helping me,” Milla laughed. 

“Okay, try yourself,” Kara stepped back, spotting her so if she fell Kara would be to catch her straight away. 

“Fine,” Milla smiled, managing to hang there. She adjusted her grip with surprising ease before lifting herself halfway with quite a bit of ease. She then seemed to struggle a bit more but eventually succeeded with her chin going over the top of the bar. 

“Oh my god,” Lena laughed, watching as she walked in. “Did Kara help you?”. 

“Nope,” Kara smiled proudly, straightening her arms out again and she lowered herself. 

“I think you’re already showing some of those powers,” Lena laughed as Kara helped her down.

“Not flying,” Milla pouted. 

“I think you might soon,” Kara smiled, spinning her around in her arms as she flew up a little, making Milla laugh. “Plus Lena can’t do a pull-up,” Kara whispered. 

“We don’t all have superhuman strength, taking a seat on the bench she always sat on to watch Kara train, which meant she would normally just drool over Kara in a tracksuit and ponytail while she once ripped cinder blocks apart with her bare hands, it was a fond memory. 

“You think I have superhuman strength?” Milla asked as Kara set her down on the ground. 

“I don’t think most four-year-olds can do a pull-up,” Lena laughed, helping her to sit on Lena’s lap. “But Kara’s about to show off,” she whispered as she noticed that Kara was going into the cupboard full of things for Kara to destroy. The first thing she pulled out was an old server. 

  
“What’s that?”. 

  
“It’s an old server. They use Kara to destroy everything that could be decrypted to find sensitive information,” Lena explained, holding her close as Kara threw it up into the air and flew up following it, shooting it with her heat vision before kicking through it and landing on the floor in the superhero pose, the ashes of it falling to the floor around her. 

“That’s so cool,” Milla smiled as Kara lifted her head with a huge smile. She jumped off Lena’s lap and ran to Kara. 

“Showing off, huh?” Winn came to join them, sitting next to Lena. 

  
“Yeah. Milla makes it easier to watch,”.

“Why?”. 

  
“I don’t think about shoving her against the wall so much,” Lena laughed while Winn’s face contorted in disgust. 

“You’re so mean,” he groaned.

“I kind of wanted you to be Alex just so I could say that,” Lena smiled.

“Pure evil, Lena,”. 

  
“I am a Luthor after all. What do you want anyway? You hate this place,”. 

“Of course, I hate this place. It brings back traumatic memories,”. 

“That again,” Lena sighed, “We were just making out,”. 

“Kara was unbuttoning your shirt,” Winn hissed, eyeing Milla who was choosing what Kara would destroy next. 

  
“She’d managed to undo two buttons, you saw nothing,” Lena rolled her eyes. 

“I don’t like to think about every other time,” Winn shook his head, “Anyway. How many people did Kara tell that I’m dating Mac?”. 

“That’s his name, huh?” Lena smiled, her eyebrows raising. 

“Kara isn’t sneaky and it’s short for Macibi,” Winn sighed. 

  
“I can’t believe you’re dating someone and didn't tell us. I am disappointed, Winslow,” Lena joked, stopping talking as Milla ran back over to her. She pulled her onto her lap. 

“What’s she going to destroy?” Winn asked. 

  
“You’ll see,” Milla smiled and Kara walked out with five servers, holding them like they were five feathers. She threw each of them up in the air separately, before kicking using her heat vision and kicking through them using her superspeed but Lena imagined if they could watch it in slow motion multiple flips were involved as Kara completed another one before landing on the ground. 

“Why are you destroying so many servers?”. 

“It’s backlog. Kara took a week off,” Winn laughed, “I’ll see you later,” he stood up and went to head for the door as Milla leapt off Lena’s lap again, sprinting to Kara. 

“No. No. No,” Lena groaned. 

“I have a place to be,” he winked, turning back around to face Lena. 

  
“Text me,” Lena pleaded. 

  
“I’ll think about it,” he smiled widely, spinning around and walking out the door. 

-

“You’re sleeping in a bed tonight,” Lena put her foot down. She hated doing it but they couldn’t keep sleeping on the roof. 

“But the stars,” Milla pouted. 

  
“We can go and see them before you go to bed but then you have to sleep downstairs,” Lena told her. They were at the dinner table and every time Kara thought she might be required to speak she had very tactfully filled her mouth with food and rendered herself suddenly unable to speak. 

“You promise we can go see the stars?”. 

“Of course. I promise,” Lena smiled, “And we got you something too,”. 

  
“Lena’s lying. She made you something,”. 

  
“I didn’t make it from scratch, I adapted something to be better,”. 

  
“Same thing,” Kara mouthed to Milla, making her giggle.    
  


“I’m not blind,” Lena shouted from where she was getting something out of her bag.

“You have your head turned,” Kara hissed in disbelief. 

“I’m just that good,” Lena smiled triumphantly as she walked back to the table. She placed a small box down on the table. Milla eyed it suspiciously. 

“What is it?”. 

“Click the blue-button on the top,” Lena smiled and Milla did so gingerly. Nothing much happened. 

“It will be better with the lights off,” Kara sped off to the switch and turned them off. The whole ceiling lit up with a map of the night sky. 

“It looks amazing,” Milla breathed, looking up in awe. 

“Try the red button,” Lena smiled. 

“I can’t find it,” Milla laughed. 

“I’ve got it,” Kara pushed the button, the stars turned red and changed their arrangement. 

“It’s Argo,” Milla’s voice cracked a little as she spoke. Lena heard Kara move over to where Milla was sitting and she went to find the light switch, turning it on. “Thank you,” Milla smiled at Lena, leaving Kara’s arms. She ran to Lena who instantly pulled her into a huge hug, picking her up and holding her close. “Thank you,” she mumbled again into Lena’s neck. 

“Of course, kir chahv  _ (little one) _ ,” Lena placed a small kiss to the side of her head. She looked over to Kara who was smiling at her hugely.

-

“I love you too,” Milla mumbled as Kara and Lena walked out of the room. Kara grabbed Lena’s hand as she shut the door. Kara went to say something but Lena was quicker, dragging her to their bedroom. 

“Did she just say that?” Kara’s mouth dropped. 

“I think she did,” Lena lay back onto the bed, with a sigh, “Don’t make it a big deal though. It’s not a big deal,”. 

  
“It’s not a big deal,” Kara sighed, laying down next to her. 

“It’s kind of a big deal,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i realised something today.   
> gay = adjective   
> homosexual = adjective   
> bisexual, pansexual, cisgender, transgender, non-binary = adjectives   
> lesbian = noun  
> i think we should talk abt this because wtf. there are two things that you can infer from this (which i am taking from my long time learning SPaG in English lessons) either:  
> a. lesbians are an object/thing and not a person. if it were a proper noun (one you capitalise like a name) it would say this is a person but it is an improper noun so it suggests lesbians are just a thing  
> b. being a lesbian is a lesbians defining attribute. it is grammatically incorrect to say you are a lesbian woman, it is repetition even but you say gay man like they are two separate things  
> actually now i think about it they are both relevant and this properly stems from society's systematic oppression of women and over-sexualisation of lesbians.
> 
> anygays. society is a mother fucker can we all go live in athenian society where gay was okay, they had democracy, swords were normal and only the richest paid taxes and it was considered an honour also aphrodite and sappho 
> 
> amel :)
> 
> also: please send help. my brother just called pride month, alphabet people month. he is the biggest prick.


	8. Of Room Paint and Disney Debates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

“Lena put the laptop down and just get some sleep, please,” Kara pleaded, looking over at her girlfriend. 

“Five more minutes,” Lena mumbled, typing furiously. 

“You said that ten minutes ago. You need sleep,” Kara insisted. 

“Can you just read this please?” Lena asked, turning the laptop to her. 

“Yeah,” Kara agreed as soon as she saw the opening line. 

_ Lex,  _

_ I’m so glad you finally see me as your former sister, I have been pushing for it for years and you have finally caved, it has made me extremely happy but I’m already quite happy. Actually, I’m really happy right now. I don’t know if it’s a feeling you have ever experienced in during your multiple failed attempts to conquer the world and commit the mass genocide of billions of people but I am definitely experiencing it right now and I can very definitively tell you that is amazing.  _

_ You see, I have a daughter with the love of my life and I couldn’t be happier because unlike you I decided to surround myself with love instead of filling every crevice of my life with hate. And now, now I am living in a beautiful penthouse with an amazing view with the two people I love more than anyone else in the world, doing my dream job and spending my weekends with my friends while you rot in prison and I hate to break it to you, former brother, but I barely spare you second thought unless I am taking apart your weaponised inventions to make the world safer or cursing your existence. So don’t bother sparing a thought for me because I couldn’t give two fucks about you and I feel as though the arrangement may work best as one that is mutual.  _

_ Your extremely happy former sister who just wants you to fuck off, _

_ Lena.  _

_ P.S. Please stop using the term arch-nemesis. In the words of my very beautiful girlfriend, you sound like a ‘supervillain with the mindset of an over-dramatic, ego-maniacal teenager who has read one too many comic books’.  _

“Only very beautiful. I’m offended,” Kara pouted. 

“While originally there was a whole paragraph but I had to take that out due to length issues,” Lena shrugged, shutting her laptop and putting it to one side. 

“Oh really. What did it say?” Kara smiled, leaning in closer to Lena, her eyes darting to her lips. 

“Well,” Lena closed more of the distance, pushing Kara down so she straddled on top of her, “Something along the lines of ‘My indescribably and unimaginably ravishingly gorgeous girlfriend who has the most amazing sparkling blue eyes and an enigmatic smile that could light up the whole world and these amazing lips which are perfectly soft lips which always taste,” Lena trailed off, “I don’t think I can quite remember how they taste,” she laughed, raising an eyebrow suggestively. 

“Oh right, that’s the issue is it?” Kara laughed. 

  
“Definitely. I think I need to do some more research,” Lena breath ghosted over Kara’s lips as she spoke. Kara just smiled brightly and pulled Lena closer and into a passionate kiss. It started slow, torturously slow, Kara stopping any of Lena’s efforts to deepen it. 

“Is that enough research?” Kara asked as she pulled away after what felt like hours of a torturously slow kiss. 

“Just kiss me,” Lena sighed and Kara laughed, crashing her lips back onto Lena’s and rolling them over, deepening the kiss herself. 

-

“Morning!” a huge yell pulled Lena from her sleep. She panicked quickly but soon remembered they’d had the sense to get dressed after last night. She blinked her eyes open and sat upright as Milla came jumping on to the bed. 

“Morning,” she smiled a little more groggily and tackled Milla into a hug, making her laugh as she tickled her. Kara woke up to the sound of Milla’s giggles filling the room and looked to the side just as Lena stopped her tickle attack and pulled Milla closer into a hug. 

“Morning,” Kara smiled sleepily. 

“Hi,” Milla smiled at her, leaving Lena’s arms for a Kara hug, which Kara gladly gave. 

“How’s my favourite daughter this fine morning?” Kara asked.

“I’m your only daughter,” Milla challenged her. 

“Which makes you my favourite,” Kara laughed. Lena watched them with a fond smile. She leaned over to her laptop and opened it, clicking send on the email from last night before closing it again. 

“It also makes me your least favourite,”. 

“Nope. That doesn’t exist,” Kara shook her head. 

“But if you’re having a scale of favourites you have a most favourite, here,” Milla sat up, holding her hand out to the left, “And least favourite here,” Milla put her right hand very close to it, “And you were to put me on I would cover everything,”. 

“No way,” Kara took hold of Milla’s right hand and hid it. “You’re just there,” she smiled. 

“It doesn’t work that way,” Milla pouted. 

“It definitely does,” Kara insisted. Lena laughed at the pair's antics. “Lena, back me up,” Kara turned to her. 

“I have to agree with Kara,”.

“What?” Milla pouted, “Why?”. 

“You could never be my least favourite,” Lena whispered as she pulled her into a huge hug.

“I would take being your least favourite if it meant I was right,” Milla muttered under her breath. 

“Tough, I guess you’re wrong then,” Lena laughed. Milla still pouted but she felt her little body relax into her until her stomach grumbled. 

“Breakfast?” Kara asked and Milla jumped up enthusiastically. 

“Yes!” she smiled. 

“Have you tried mango yet?” Kara asked and Mill shook her head. “Wait. We haven't done tropical fruit,” Kara’s mouth fell open. “Give me five minutes,” she sped out of the room leaving only a breeze in her wake. 

“Where’s she going?” Milla asked Lena. 

  
“Knowing Kara, to go get tropical fruit from tropical places,” Lena laughed, “One time before we were dating, she bought me food from Ireland, France and Metropolis,”. 

“How long were you friends before you dated?”. 

“Too long, three maybe four years,” Lena smiled. 

“How did it take you that long?”. 

“Well, we were idiots who thought that the feelings we had weren’t reciprocated,” Lena stood up and started to lead the way through to the kitchen, holding out her hand which Milla grabbed happily, skipping down the hallway a little. “And I was scared of losing Kara and I would take every part of her I could get even if that was only as a friend,”. 

“Alex told me that when you say really lovey things or kiss that I need to make a comment, it was something to do with bleach,” Milla thought for a second as Lena lifted her onto the kitchen island. 

“Don’t listen to Alex,” Lena told her, going to the cupboard and the fridge to get a glass of water that she passed to Milla before turning on the coffee machine for herself. 

“Why not?”. 

  
“Because Alex is being silly,” Lena had to push up on her tiptoes to reach for a mug and suddenly realised how often Kara made her coffee. She couldn’t reach it and sighed, grabbing the stool they’d bought for Milla and climbing on, getting the mug, before climbing down again. 

“You need Kara, don’t you?” Milla laughed from behind Lena. 

  
“Don’t tell her, she’ll never let me forget,” Lena put the stool back in its place. 

“Can you play some music?” Milla asked. 

“Choose whatever,” Lena passed Milla her phone, “Passcode is 552772,”. 

“Why’s that your password?” Milla asked. 

“What do you mean?”. 

“Well Kara’s is potstickers because apparently they are the best things on the planet,”. 

“Don’t worry, you can try them today,” Lena smiled, leaning against the kitchen island next to Milla. They’d figured out carbohydrates were okay; it was just complex dairy they couldn’t introduce quite yet. 

“Why is that yours?” Milla asked as she clicked on one of the playlists Kara had made called ‘Morning 🌅’. 

“Well, let me show you,” Lena took her phone and switched it off before switching it on again and swiping up to show the keypad. “See the little letters above the numbers,”. Milla nodded. “Well we used to have these little phones and this was the keyboard and to type you had to click two once to get A, twice for B and thrice for C so 552772 spells out Kara,” Lena smiled. 

“I think this is where I should say Alex’s bleach comment,” Milla laughed. 

“Cheeky,” Lena smiled as she heard a familiar sound from the balcony. Kara landed with her suit dematerialising, she was holding one of their reusable bags. She sped to the kitchen island just as Lena’s coffee finished. 

“Lena couldn’t reach the mugs,” Milla smiled. 

“Hey! We had a deal, missy,” Lena teased as Kara’s face split with a huge victorious smile. 

  
“Yes! My plan works!” Kara placed a kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

“What plan?” Lena asked, spinning to face Kara. 

“To force you into never making your own coffee again so I always have to be here,”. 

“I think this is another time for Alex’s comment that I still can’t remember,” Milla laughed. 

“Oi,” Lena smiled, “What fruit did you get?” she asked Kara, she placed the bag on the kitchen island.

Kara pulled them out as she spoke, “Mango, passion fruit, fresh coconut, not so fresh coconut, pineapple, kiwis, dragon fruit, jackfruit and kumquats,”. 

“That’s so much,” Milla looked through them all completely fascinated, especially fascinated by the dragonfruit. Lena grabbed a chopping board and a knife and lay them out away from Milla. 

“Do you want to try the dragon fruit first?” Lena asked. 

“Yes!” Milla smiled, passing it to Lena, “Is it pink on the inside too?”. 

“It could be purple, pink or white,” Kara smiled, passing her a spoon and handing one to Lena too. Lena cut it in half and passed one half to Milla. “You scoop it out,” Kara showed her, taking the other half and showing her. It was purple on the inside. Milla copied her cautiously, trying it and eating it slowly.

“I love it!” Milla laughed, taking another scoop. Lena stole some from Kara’s half with a smile. 

-

“I have the paints,” Kara singsonged, walking into the room. They had moved all the furniture away from the wall and taken everything they could out of the room and put it all in either the hallway or the spare room. They had draped everything else in plastic. 

“Which one do you want to test first?” Lena asked, opening them up and grabbing a paintbrush. 

“We can just paint stripes of them on the wall to see which we like?” Milla checked, looking between the paint and the paintbrush in her hand. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled, dipping her brush into one of the paints and painting a stripe on the wall. Milla copied her with a different colour of paint and Lena did another stripe with a different colour. Milla did the final stripe in the final colour option. 

“Which one?” Lena asked, looking at the four colours. 

“That one?” Milla asked cautiously. 

  
“Is that what you want?” Lena shrugged. 

“Yes,” Milla smiled confidently. 

“I’ll go get the big paint cans then,” Kara sped off. Lena checked Milla was wearing the right clothing, she was wearing an old oversized jumper of Kara's that she didn’t mind destroying. 

“Let me just put your hair up,” Lena smiled going over to Milla and pulling her curls into a ponytail. Kara sped back carrying the paint cans and dropped them to the floor next to Lena and Milla. 

“Are we ready to go, now?” Milla jumped about excitedly as soon as Lena had finished with her hair. 

“Yep,” Kara jimmied the first paint can open for her.

“Can I just paint anywhere?”. 

“Kara and I will do edges,” Lena spoke quickly and Kara was already flying up to reach the top of the wall. 

“What?” she asked. 

“Just paint, darling,” Lena smiled, going to start on the bottom edge, sitting on the floor. Milla took the huge roller and with quite a bit of precision started on the main part of the wall.

-

“We heard you were working here,”. They were barely five minutes into painting when Nia and Brainy walked into the room, Lena had added them to the biological scanner access so if the settings were right they could get into the building whenever they wanted. Lena had added an extra security feature that allowed her to stop anyone coming in after Alex walked in on Kara’s head in between her legs.

“Hey!” Milla waved, forgetting she had the paintbrush in her hand but Kara was quick, snatching it before it could get everywhere. 

“Yes,” Lena laughed, from the floor where she was still sitting, focusing on the edge. 

“I don’t see why Kara can’t just use her superspeed,” Brainy sighed, handing Lena a coffee. 

“It’s fun!” Nia smiled, already taking a paint roller, “I have done this since I came out and in a show of solidarity my parents offered to paint my blue room any colour I wanted,”. 

“What colour did you choose?”. 

“Well they rejected my application for a rainbow room because it would be an eyesore so I chose purple,”. Kara’s eyes lit up at the words rainbow room. 

  
“No,” Lena shook her head instantly. 

“What?” Nia asked. 

  
“Kara wants a rainbow room so I’m just saying no,” she looked pointedly at the pouting Kara who went back to painting. 

-

“Coming in!” they could hear J’onn yell as he landed on the balcony. After Alex’s horror story he always landed eyes closed with a lot of noise. 

  
“We’re in Milla’s bedroom!” Nia yelled and he walked through. The quality of painting had degraded slightly when Kara, Nia and Milla had gone to paint on a different wall and Kara remembered that they could paint whatever on the walls because they could paint over it afterwards. Meaning there was now one very neat wall with the edge all finished and one wall which had smiley faces and other silly things on it, including a very detailed unicorn by Kara in one place. 

J’onn walked into the room and did a bit of a double-take. Nia and Kara both looked like they could have had a paint fight, even though they hadn’t while Lena and Brainy had managed to avoid any consequence and stood by a very neat wall while the other three studios by a wall which could only be described as an explosion of craziness. “I’m not even surprised,” he laughed, taking up a brush and starting on the top of the third wall, flying up to reach it. 

“You look better in martian form, J’onn,” Milla smiled, looking over at him. 

“Agreed,” Lena smiled, “As someone who was attacked by the evil Hank Henshaw, I definitely agree,”.

“Thank you,” J’onn shrugged, avoiding all eye contact. 

-

“Didn’t Winn say he was coming?” Brainy asked as they were all finishing the final wall. It hadn’t taken them long at all. 

“I’ll text him and see if he wants to join us for lunch at the park. Alex and Maggie are,” Lena shrugged, grabbing her phone.

“He did say he was going to try and make it,” J’onn spoke, a little confused. 

“Boyfriend,” Nia shouted, her eyes lighting up, “We’re here helping and he’s with his hot new boyfriend. Oh, we can make him feel so guilty,” she laughed. 

“Yes!” Kara and Nia high-fived. J’onn just shook his head, he wasn’t going to bother trying to get in the way. 

  
“He said he might be busy,” Lena put her phone down again, looking at Winn’s instant reply. 

“Wait!” Nia laughed, “Winn’s never normally busy. We could go over there to check-in and just see how flustered he gets,”. 

“No,” J’onn stepped in and both Kara and Nia pouted. “I’m drawing in a line. Let him be happy,” he warned them. 

“Fine,” Nia sulked. 

-

Kara blew cold air into the room, trying to cool it. Everyone had gone ahead to the park, the smell of paint getting to them and Kara was just speeding up the airing out process under the pretence of changing her shirt because no one else thought it was a good idea. She finished and the paint was mostly gone and left Milla’s windows and doors open to help air it out before speeding off. 

  
“Hi,” she walked out of an alleyway, taking Lena’s hand. 

“So sly,” Alex rolled her eyes at her. 

“I know I am,” Kara smiled proudly, taking Lola’s lead off Lena. 

-

Lunch had been chaos. As soon as Winn showed up the plan to guilt him had gone awry and J’onn ended up just telling him everyone knew which then descended into a small argument about when it was necessary for them to meet the new boyfriend who they discovered was called Macibi. But now everyone else had gone their separate ways and Kara was running around the playpark with Milla, and Lena had no idea which was having more fun. 

From what Lena could tell Kara was better than most of the other parents there at making sure the kid was pushed right with the distinct ability to take the roundabout to any speed and spot it instantly which Milla had definitely loved as well as the ability to push the swing as high as Milla wanted. Milla was now heading for the thing with the slides on that was more complicated than just a slide, it had one of those fireman’s poles, a net to climb across, a mini climbing wall thing, monkey bars, a tunnel and an unusual sort of ladder. It had also managed to incorporate three different slides, a small metal one, a large metal one and a plastic tunnel. And Kara definitely couldn’t fit in there and was heading over to Lena and Lola with a small pout. 

“Apparently, I wasn’t needed anymore,” Kara sulked as she sat down. 

“Did she really say that?” Lena scoffed in disbelief. 

  
“It was very much suggested when she said I wouldn’t be able to fit and that I was too big,”. 

“Well you are a full-grown adult in a children’s playground,” Lena pointed out but Kara just shushed her. Lena laughed and took hold of Kara’s hand. “We’re not screwing her up, are we?” Lena asked as she watched Milla slide down one of the slides. 

“She’s happy, that’s a good thing,” Kara sighed. 

“But we still have two symptoms of grief in children, clinginess and terrible sleep schedules but she’s not in denial, we never really had the denial stage or the anger stage but bargaining and guilt and depression all came along while we were in the hospital and not many other stages once we left but lots of symptoms,” Lena was almost managing to achieve a Danvers level ramble so Kara cut her off during her break to catch her breath. 

“First of all, those are suggested stages of grief and not everyone experiences all of them and not always in that order and secondly, death is different on Krypton because of more prevalence of religion and third we can’t force her into an emotional epiphany, let life run its course, we’re doing fine,”.

“How are you this calm?”. 

“I freaked out to Eliza two days ago when she called to say she was coming next week instead of this week. She has experience with depressed children,”. 

“Why didn’t you let me freak out to Eliza?” Lena asked, “She manages to calm everyone down instantly,”. 

“You were asleep. She’d just gotten the call about the help they needed at the hospital so-called me straight away, you’d already passed out,”. 

“Acceptable,” Lena smiled, leaning into Kara. “What did she say?”. 

“She said that if we’re worried about screwing her up we’re doing a pretty good job already because as long as we worry about screwing her up we love her enough that we won’t screw her up because as long as she’s loved she’ll be okay,” Kara repeated the words that Eliza had said that had been replaying in her head for days. 

“Does Eliza always know the right thing to say?” Lena asked, watching Milla carefully as she attempted the monkey bars. 

“I think so but don’t tell her that. We’ll never hear the end of it,” Kara laughed as Milla came sprinting up to them. 

“Did you see me on the monkey bars?” she asked excitedly, jumping up and down. 

“Yeah! You were awesome!” Lena laughed.

“Completely amazing,” Kara gushed.

“Can you come to watch me please?” she asked, jumping up and down. 

“Of course,” Lena placed a kiss to the top of her head as both she and Kara followed her to the monkey bars. 

-

Milla was asleep after a very long day at the park, which had given her room enough time to air out, with only a little bit of Kara’s help which got rid of the horrible new paint smell and with a lot of Kara’s help they’d put all of her furniture into her room, planning to put the books onto the shelf the next day. And now Kara and Lena were viciously debating appropriate Disney movies.

“Sleeping Beauty?” Kara started looking at the first on her very long list. 

“She had 18 lines and has to be rescued by a man,” Lena sighed and Kara didn’t even bother to argue, crossing it out. 

“Cinderella?”. 

“Plays into societies impossible beauty standards for women and needs to be saved by a man,”. 

“I never realised how terrible they are,” Kara crossed it out, “Mulan?”. 

“Woman saves the day and basically has a pansexual character. Forget the fact that she has to dress as a man lets just call that genderfluid positivity,” Lena smiled. Kara did a flourished tick. 

“Pocahontas? It teaches that it’s better to accept other cultures, I guess?”. 

“Keep it in,” Lena nodded and Kara ticked it off.

“Jungle Book?”. 

“Automatically tick that, Lion King, Finding Nemo, Cars, Peter Pan, Jungle Book, Tarzan, Lilo and Stitch, Alice in Wonderland and Toy Story,” Lena looked over at Kara’s list as she spoke. Kara ticked them all. 

“Beauty and the Beast?” she asked. 

“I love the songs but it is basically Stockholm Syndrome,”. 

“What do you mean?”. 

“Well Belle was forced to live there and then she falls in love with him,”. 

“But the music,”. 

“I know the music and the Emma Watson version,” Lena sighed, flopping against the table. 

“I’ll put a question mark by it,” Kara sighed, “What about Lady and the Tramp?”. 

“You cannot deprive the child of the spaghetti scene,”. 

“Hercules?”. 

“Classic Greek mythology all the way,” Lena laughed. 

“Brave?”. 

“Never saw it,”. Kara’s mouth fell open in shock. 

“Well, it has a power woman so we are keeping it in and you are watching it with us,” Kara laughed. 

“Little Mermaid?”. 

  
“She gives up her voice for a man. Never give up anything for a man,”. 

“But Under the Sea?” Kara's voice broke as she spoke with a pout. 

“Gives. Up. Her. Voice. For. A. Man,” Lena argued. “I’ll let you keep Aladdin,” she eventually sighed. 

“What’s wrong with that?”. 

“It’s classist,”. 

“Fine but I’m only doing this for A Whole New World and the fact I figured out how to make a carpet fly using the hoverboards,” Kara pouted. 

“Sorry, darling,” Lena placed a light kiss on her girlfriend’s lips to get rid of the pout. 

“I just hate that you’re right,” Kara sighed, stealing another quick kiss before she looked back down at her sheet. “Frozen?” Kara asked and looked up to see Lena’s confused face. “Don’t say it. It will break my heart,” she sighed, shaking her head. “I can’t believe you haven’t seen it,” she muttered as she placed a tick next to it. “I’m going to assume the same for Moana, Tangled, Princess and the Frog and Wreck-it-Ralph,”. Lena just pressed her lips together and hid her face in her hands. 

“They’re really new,” she mumbled. 

  
“I’m keeping all of them,” Kara sighed. “Snow white?”. 

“Saved by a man,”. 

“Men are the worst,” Kara mumbled, “Shrek?”. 

“Always solely for Donkey and the bringing back of classic music that should be more appreciated,”. 

“I still can’t believe that’s your favourite one that I made you watch,”. 

“It had Live and Let Die, I Need a Hero and I’m a Believer,” Lena shrugged. 

  
“All Star is the iconic one!” Kara went to yell but stopped herself, remembering Milla. “Bambi?” she asked, seeing that Lena wouldn’t budge on the songs. 

“You are already starting to cry thinking about it,” Lena pointed to the tear welling in Kara’s eye. 

“We don’t talk about that,” Kara muttered while Lena wiped it from her cheek with her thumb and leaned forward to kiss the place where it had been. 

“Can we go think about something else?” Kara asked. 

“Of course,” Lena smiled, “We should have put Bambi at the start,”.

“Don’t keep saying it,” Kara pouted and Lena just kiss her again, she’d learnt the rules of Kara and Bambi a while ago. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the last bit with Disney songs blaring in the background. 
> 
> this a fuck off note to my auto-correct which kept correcting favourite to favorite even though I have it set to English (Traditional) which is their way of saying English English and not English (Simple) which is their way of saying American English but also I do have to stan that subtle savagery. 
> 
> Nia's coming out thing is based off my FTM trans friend who came out and the first thing his parents did was become mortified because he had a pink room and he gave them a lecture on gender stereotyping but then was like 'can i have it blue, please' and called our friendship group crying because it meant so much to him and told us we could finally stop calling him Bazalgette which was the joking nickname we gave him during a history thing. It stuck when he came out and said his name was Julian but he didn't want to be outed so instead of occasionally calling him Bazalgette his name just became Baz to us for about year because we all refused to deadname him which really confused teachers but made him happy. 
> 
> amel :)
> 
> also please drop comments and kudos because i like validation :)


	9. Of Beaches and Potstickers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> basically just tooth-rotting fluff.

Kara was thinking about doughnuts. She’d had a dream about doughnuts and now she was craving them. There was no other reason. She was trying to listen to what Lena was saying but really she was just thinking about doughnuts. Lena. Kara tried to tune back in. Lena’s doughnuts. Kara was lost again thinking about the doughnuts Lena had blessed her with twice in her life. The tantalising delicious doughnuts that Lena had baked twice and not again. The perfect-

“Kara, you’re drooling,” Lena broke through Kara’s blissful early morning thoughts. 

“I was thinking about doughnuts. Don’t interrupt me when I’m thinking about doughnuts,” Kara pouted, wiping her face. 

“Well we were talking about whether or not we should go and wake Milla up,” Lena turned a little in Kara’s arms so she could look up at her. 

“I said triple bagsy not it so you have to decide,” Kara smiled brightly. 

“Triple bagsy doesn’t count,” Lena laughed, “Because I could just say you do it or I won’t make doughnuts,” she shrugged, running a finger across Kara’s bottom lip even though she knew there was no drool there. Kara shifted a little uncomfortably. 

“We could just not wake her up,” Kara leant her head down to capture Lena’s lips in a kiss. It was an awkward angle and Kara went to flip them. 

“Morning!” came a yell as a familiar face pushed in the door to their room. Lena had never pulled away from Kara more quickly in her life and moved away from Kara a little. Milla didn’t seem to register as she jumped onto the bed.

“Zil, te kir chahv  _ (Night, my little one) _ ,” Kara smiled dorkily. 

“Zha ghao nahn zil  _ (It’s not night) _ ,” Milla laughed, hugging Kara tightly. 

“Ghao nahn  _ (It is) _ ,” Kara laughed as Milla went over to Lena to give her a hug. 

“Morning,” Lena whispered into Milla’s ear, there was no word for morning in Kryptonian which was extremely annoying. 

“Lena raozhiv  _ (Lena knows) _ ,” Milla turned to Kara, challengingly. “Rrip nahn kuva  _ (You’re being stupid) _ ,” she laid down next to Kara, staring at her closed eyes determinedly. No one moved for a while, Milla’s pout becoming bigger. Lena noticed Kara quickly open and shut one eye, Milla must not have seen it but then out of nowhere Kara opened both eyes and grabbed Milla into a hug, making her squeal and laugh loudly. Lena shook her head, laughing at Kara’s antics but she had somehow gotten Milla to speak in Kryptonian which was something no one had managed since arriving on Earth. 

“How did you sleep, kir chahv?” Kara asked her. 

“You know I’m not that little, right?” Milla faced Kara. 

“You’re little to us,” Lena laughed. 

“No!” Milla pouted, crossing her arms, “I’m not little,”. 

“So do I have to call you wai chahv  _ (big one) _ ?” Kara let her roll out of her arms and Milla faced the ceiling grumpily. 

“That sounds weird,” she muttered and Lena laughed lightly. 

“What if I just went with inah _ (daughter)  _ or aonah  _ (child) _ ?” Kara asked. 

“I don’t mind it,” Milla shrugged. 

“How did you sleep, inah?” Kara asked. 

“Fine,”. 

  
“After all that, that’s it,” Lena laughed, tickling her lightly. Milla squirmed, laughing. 

“Yes,” she said in a small voice. It was Kara’s stomach that rumbled and only made Milla laugh more. 

“Breakfast?” Lena looked over at her girlfriend. 

“Breakfast,” Kara confirmed and then her face changed. 

“Supergirl?” Lena asked as she helped Milla off the bed, lifting her onto her hip. 

“Yeah,” Kara breathed. 

“I love you both,” she smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head and then to Lena’s lips and starting to run off, slowly to let her suit activate. 

“Be careful,” Lena called after her as she headed out of the bedroom. 

“Always,” came Kara’s distant shout. 

“Do you always say that?” Milla asked, playing with Lena’s bracelet nervously. 

“Yes,” Lena laughed, adjusting Milla’s weight on her hip and carrying her through to the kitchen. Milla continued to fiddle with the wedding bracelet, thinking about something. 

“Why aren’t you married on Earth?” she asked, as Lena sat her on top of the counter. 

“No one’s proposed,” Lena shrugged as she turned away to turn the coffee machine on. There was already a mug sitting in front of it. 

“Why don’t you propose?”. 

“I don’t know,” Lena thought about it, “I would need a ring,”. 

“So get a ring,” Milla spoke as though it was completely obvious, a mature exasperation bleeding into her voice and contrasting with her age. 

“And I need a plan,” Lena sighed, “A really good plan,”. 

“Like what?”. 

“Okay so on Earth proposals are kind of a big deal so people do huge gestures,” Lena leant against the kitchen island looking at Milla. “So sometimes it’s just the two of you or there are loads of people there and you do it somewhere special to you like a beach is popular and for some reason, there are a lot of fairy lights involved,” Lena smiled. 

“Fairy lights?” Milla asked and Lena brought up a photo on her phone and showed Milla. She straightened up and went to the fridge. 

“What fruit today?” she asked. 

“Can I have a nectarine, please?” Milla asked. Lena grabbed one and a lot of paper towel and passed it to Milla. “Thank you,”. 

“Your welcome,”.

-

“What the hell is going on?” Kara asked as she landed on the DEO balcony. “I got the break-in alarm,”. 

“I just forgot my badge,” Winn smiled sheepishly. 

“Screw you,” Kara sighed and flew off, returning a few minutes later with his badge. 

“Your windows are hard to get into,” Kara complained.

“What’s going on?” a very bedraggled looking J’onn landed on the balcony. 

“Nothing,” Kara and Winn spoke in sync, Kara moving to stand next to Winn and pass him his badge behind her back, both of them smiling too much to be deemed innocent. 

“Alex it’s nothing, don't bother coming,” J’onn spoke into the comms. Brainy came flying into the DEO, using the legion ring. 

“What happened?” he yelled. 

“Nothing,” Kara and Winn said in sync again. 

“Did Winn forget his badge again?” Brainy sighed. “I was having a nice morning,”. 

“I left a wi- a girlfriend and daughter,” Kara sulked, no longer bothering to cover for Winn. Winn gasped. 

“Did you just almost call Lena your wife?” he laughed. 

“I have no idea what you are talking about?” Kara scoffed.

“Winn’s right,” J’onn laughed, “Why don’t you just propose?”. 

“I’m leaving,” Kara sighed, flying out of the DEO at an impeccable speed, leaving the rest of them behind. It was only second before she was hovering over her own balcony, watching as Lena tried to stop Milla from getting nectarine juice everywhere, both of them laughing. 

“Winn forgot his badge,” Kara explained as she walked in. 

“Again?” Lena scoffed, holding a paper towel under Milla’s chin as she took another bite. 

“A government agency is protected by badges?” Milla asked. 

“They’re a back-up,” Lena explained, “But if you don’t have them alarms are set off,”. 

  
“Unless you’re a person who doesn’t have a badge,” Kara did a perfect flip, going to sit down next to Milla on the kitchen island.

“Off,” Lena kicked her into a chair and Kara brought out the signature pout as she reluctantly sat down while Milla smiled smugly. Kara took over making sure the nectarine juices didn’t spill everywhere while Lena went to go and make her coffee. 

-

“Where are we going?” Milla asked for the hundredth time as Kara helped her strap into the car. 

“It’s a surprise,” Kara whispered. 

“How far is it?”. 

“Half an hour, maybe forty-five minutes,” Lena turned around to face her, “I promise you’ll like it,” she smiled. 

“When was the last time we drove to this place?” Kara muttered to Lena, keying in the postcode. 

“Never,” Lena mumbled back, “We always fly,”. 

“It’s the perfect time for a car dance party then,” Kara announced as Lena pulled out of the garage. 

-

Thirty-seven minutes of endless singing on Kara’s part and they had arrived. No one was really complaining about the singing but Lena was 80% sure Kara was croaking a bit. She pulled into the driveway. 

“It’s a house,” Mill observed as both Kara and Lena got out of the car. Lena went to Milla’s door and Kara to the boot to get Lola and their bags. 

“Yep,” Lena helped Milla out of the car. Lola was already running at the door of the house, barking madly at Kara and Lena to open it. She knew what was coming. 

“It smells salty,” Milla observed, taking Lena’s hand. Kara was already opening the door to the house. 

“Clue number two,” Lena smiled. Kara opened the door and Lola went bounding in and more barking sounded as she must have reached the back door. Milla peered into the house suspiciously. 

“Do you own it?” she asked Lena as Kara put their bags down. 

“Yep. It’s an old Luthor house,” Lena led her through to where the barking was from and Milla saw why they were there. 

“It’s the beach!” she squealed. 

“A private beach where you can learn to swim,” Kara added, going to the back door and opening it, letting Lola run out onto the beach. 

“Really?”. 

  
“Yeah,” Lena laughed and Milla was already giving her a huge hug. Lena smiled, picking her up to hug her properly. Milla held her arm out to Kara who came and joined the hug. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, “Should I go put on the swimming costume?”. 

“I’ll help you,” Kara offered, she lifted Milla’s off Lena’s hip and onto hers and went and grabbed one of the bags. Lena had put on her bikini under her clothes and pulled them off quickly, picking up one of the tennis balls and going to throw it for a Lola who was managing to pull out her saddest puppy dog eyes, even though she wasn’t technically a puppy anymore. 

It didn’t take Kara long to come back with Milla. They both went to go running out onto the sand but Lena stopped them. “Suncream!” she warned. 

“Invincible Kryptonian,” Kara pouted. 

“Not you,” Lena laughed, grabbing one of the bottles of suncream and throwing it to her. “But you can do my back,”. 

“I’m a Kryptonian though,” Milla pouted, upset that her time on the beach was being delayed. 

“And we don’t know how invincible you are yet and sunburn is painful,” Lena started with her face. 

“It’s cold,” Milla giggled. 

“Stay still or it’ll get in your eye,” Lena warned, being very careful as she applied it to her face. 

-

“Are you done?” Milla asked, impatiently as Lena tried to finish her shoulders. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled, leaning back and wiping her hands on Kara.    
  


“Finally,” Milla groaned, grabbing the tennis ball and sprinting out onto the beach, throwing it for Lola to fetch. Kara came and sat down next to Lena. Milla was avoiding the water, staying on the beach with Lola. 

“Do you remember when we first came here?” Lena asked. 

“When I completely aced a romantic gesture and then we went skinny dipping,” Kara laughed. 

“Yeah that,” Lena smiled, “I still can’t believe you managed to pull that off so well,”. 

“I almost caved around text three thousand four hundred and sixty-seven,”. 

“I did not text you that much,”. 

“My phone almost fell off the desk from vibrating so much. You should have seen the looks I got and Nia didn’t believe it was you till I showed her the messages,”. 

“Why not?”. 

“She didn’t take you for that big of a pushover and then she saw the emoji you texted and said it all made sense,”. 

“Why?”. 

“Apparently it’s the bottom emoji,” Kara said quietly, her lips pressed together. 

“I,” Lena started off loudly but cleared her throat and moved to whisper, “Am not a bottom,”.

“Sure, baby,” Kara placed a quick kiss to Lena’s lips before standing up and running away. 

“Kara!” Lena yelled after her but she was already at Milla, picking her up and spinning her around. Lena just sighed and grabbed her phone, going to sit on the pier once she saw they were heading toward the water. 

-

It turned out that swimming was almost second nature to Milla. She was comfortable with the water and could hold her breath for quite a while and with Kara’s help picked up the breaststroke and front crawl quite well while Lena watched on. She was strong which helped her and the water was very calm, something Lena had made sure of before they left. 

Now Milla had been warming up on the pier with Lena and promptly fallen asleep while Kara had gone to look at the small coral she had found quite a way offshore one time when she and Lena had come. Kara was also convinced that Lena hadn’t noticed her return. Kara had tried every single time to scare Lena by shaking the pier but failed every time because Lena knew it was her and she had always hidden in the same place. Lena checked that Milla was sleeping and not too hot before leaving her with the also napping Lola to go and find Kara. 

She walked to the end of the pier and lay down, the top of her body sticking out over the edge. “Kara,” she whispered, poking the water gently. “Kara,” she spoke at a normal volume, pushing her body off the pier a bit more to have a look under it. Suddenly she was ambushed by a familiar pair of lips. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, beaming at Lena from where she was treading water. 

“Milla’s sleeping,” Lena whispered, “I was going to see about lunch,”. 

“Yes! Food!” Kara laughed quietly, “And how did you know I was here?”. 

“You’re predictable, darling,” Lena smiled. 

“I find that highly offensive,” Kara gasped, faux-offended. 

“That’s a shame,” Lena shrugged, “Can you maybe consider carrying our sleeping daughter inside so she’s not using a towel as a pillow?”.

“Couldn’t you carry her,” Kara grabbed onto the pier and Lena shuffled back on the pier to let her on. 

“She’s too he-” Lena trailed off as Kara pushed herself out of the water, showing her dripping wet abs and Lena eyes had definitely wandered and she wasn’t talking. 

“What?” Kara asked. 

“Too heavy,” Lena spoke with a small break in her voice, tearing her eyes up to meet Kara’s smirking ones. “Shut up!” she laughed. 

“What?” Kara shrugged innocently, leaning in to kiss Lena under the pretence of a chaste kiss but at the last minute, she pulled Lena in closer. Lena pulled away in shock.

“You’re so wet,” she gasped. Kara raised her eyebrows, a look of fake shock crossing her face. 

“Our daughter is over there,” she hissed. 

“I was talking about the water. Mind out of the gutter Danvers,” Lena hit her playfully, standing up away from Kara and going to go inside. “I’m going to make lunch,”. 

“One kiss,” Kara pouted. 

“Fine,” Lena smiled, leaning down to meet Kara’s lips in a lingering kiss. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered as the kiss broke. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, rubbing a thumb across Kara’s cheek. Kara stole another kiss before she let Lena go to make lunch. 

-

Kara carried Milla into the beach house and laid on one of the couches before going over to where Lena was cooking and picking up another knife to help. 

“What if we took tomorrow off work?” Lena suggested after some time. 

“What?” Kara managed to choke on air. She dropped everything she was holding and went to Lena, lowering her glasses and obviously x-raying her. She shook her head and moved her hand to Lena’s forehead. 

“Kara! I’m not ill!” Lena hissed, quietly as not to wake Milla. 

“Are you sure because I can get us to the DEO and you into an MRI really quickly?” Kara asked, “I think medical professionals will agree that it’s necessary,”. 

“If you don’t want to it’s fine,” Lena shrugged, “But I only had two conference calls and I thought Sam could take them,”. 

“I’ll call Cat later,” Kara smiled, looking over to where Milla was lying. 

-

“Milla, sweetie,” Lean crouched down next to the sofa, “You need to wake up so you can eat something,”. Milla slowly rubbed her eyes, yawning. 

“Is it morning?” she asked groggily. 

“No, it’s lunchtime. You fell asleep after swimming,” Lena smiled.

“What’s for lunch?” Milla asked, waking up quickly. 

“You are so much like Kara,” Lena laughed and Milla smiled brightly. “We have Pork and Apple Burgers,”. It was one of Lena’s own recipes and one of Kara’s favourites. 

“Meat and fruit?”. 

“Trust me, it works,” Kara was staring intensely at the burgers on the plates. 

“Is she drooling?” Milla whispered into Lena’s ear, looking at Kara. 

“No,” Lena laughed. “Do you want to eat outside?”. 

“Yes,” Milla smiled. 

  
“I’m on it,” Kara yelled and a huge gust of wind went through the house and a table with all the food on suddenly appeared outside with Kar standing proudly by it. “What? I’m hungry!”. Lena just shook her head and followed Milla out to the table. 

-

“Please,” Milla begged. 

“Not happening,” Lena laughed. 

“She doesn’t swim,” Kara shook her head at Milla, “Can’t help you,”. 

  
  
“Please,” Milla pleaded again, pulling out the best puppy dog eyes. 

“No,” Lena swallowed, she was about five seconds away from getting in the water and she knew Kara could tell. 

“Please,” she begged again, pulling out the biggest pout in the world. 

“Okay, fine but only if you stop that pout because it’s going to break my heart,” Lena walked down off the pier and into the water. It was forgivingly warm and Lena waded into where Kara and Milla were with Milla celebrating wildly. It was only up to about midway up her stomach, about the height of Kara’s waist but it was just about out of Milla’s depth but she was mostly gripping on to Kara. She swam over to Lena as soon as she was out there. 

“Try and straighten your legs a bit more,” Kara reminded her as she dodged the spray that Milla was creating, “Little kicks,”. Lena laughed and brought Milla into her arms, resting her on her hip, an easier task in the water. 

“Can we go out deeper?” Milla asked. Kara looked over to Lena for guidance. 

“There’s a buoyancy aid in the boathouse,” Lena remembered and Kara sped off, returning with one of the children’s sizes. 

“What does it do?”. 

“It does all the floating for you,” Lena explained as she helped her put it on, zipping it up at the front. “I think this might have belonged to me at some point,” she laughed, looking at it. 

“Try it,” Kara offered and Lena let Milla out of her arms. Milla went to tread water but instead discovered she didn’t need to.

“It’s so much easier,” she laughed, lying back and floating. 

“Lead the way,” Kara smiled and Milla went into kicking. 

“Maybe lead the way wasn’t the best idea,” Lena whispered to Kara before diving under the water to avoid the splash Milla was creating and resurfacing next to her. Kara followed Lena lead, coming up on the other side of Milla. 

-

They swam for quite a while, reaching a shallow reef not too far from land where they had taken off the buoyancy aid to dive down and look at the reefs, Kara helping Milla with the swimming. After that Milla was basically too tired to swim back which resulted in her sitting on Kara’s back the whole back, made possible due to the fact Kara rarely swam through the water but actually flew most of the time so there was not too much movement to contend with. When they made it back it was decided, mainly by Kara that more food was in order so Lena threw fruit at them while she revealed her secret ingredients hidden in the fridge. Kara almost dropped the piece of fruit as she saw what Lena pulled out of the fridge. 

“What is it?” Milla asked. 

  
“Potsticker ingredients!” Kara shouted, taking the food out of Lena’s hand and pulling her into a huge hug. 

“Every time,” Lena mouthed to a slightly confused Milla over Kara’s shoulder, “Do anything potsticker related and she reacts like a crazy person,” Lena added at a whisper, knowing full well Kara could hear her but knowing she would not care because it was completely true. Milla just nodded as Lena carefully extracted herself from Kara’s arms. “I have to cook them first, darling,” Lena smiled at Kara’s pout. 

“Fine,” Kara sulked going to sit next to Lena. “You know,”. 

“No,” Lena cut her off. 

“But,”. 

“It’s how you burnt down your kitchen,”. 

“What?” Milla looked between the two confused. 

“Kara was going to ask to use her heat vision to cook them but about a bit over a year ago now she burnt down her old apartment by cooking using her heat vision,” Lena explained as she began to put the rice on to boil. She had already made the potsticker dough so started work on the filling, recruiting Kara for superspeed chopping. 

-

“Would it be okay if I called you ‘mom’ or something?” Milla asked quietly as they cooked. She was helping roll out the dough so luckily didn’t see Kara almost chop off her own finger or Lena literally looked like she had all the air knocked out of her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter 67 and 81 in The One In Which Supercorp are in Quarantine for the last beach stuff that i wrote. 
> 
> as a British person who loves the water and who surfs a lot I am jealous of California because i can only surf in cold cold cold water it's like a ice cube in that sea. 
> 
> also this chapter is the 100th in the series (cs there's one of Lola pics which doesn't count) so I think we should celebrate. Day 100 of writing this!!!! 
> 
> HAPPY 100 DAYS!!!!
> 
> angays, my brother said when talking about a lack of lgbt representation in superhero stuff today 'no no no captain marvel is lesbianing with the black women' and 'supergirl and that women on your lockscreen are gay together' and then he called supergirl supercorp instead of supergirl and i stan that so we should appreciate my (14 year old) brother who sometimes hates gays and sometimes is an amazing ally. 
> 
> amel :) 
> 
> p.s. please don't attack me for the cliffhanger... 
> 
> I'm sorry


	10. Of Sea and Sand

“Would it be okay if I called you ‘mom’ or something?” the question echoed around Lena’s mind. What she really wanted to do was pull Kara off to the side and scream, freaking out and then call Sam and probably everyone else in her contacts and then go and very enthusiastically tell Milla yes but she didn’t. She looked over to Kara who didn’t entirely look as though she was capable of speech. 

“You can call us whatever you feel comfortable with,” Lena smiled, placing a small kiss to the side of her temple and going back to making sure the dough had been rolled out correctly. 

“Yeah, whatever you feel comfortable with,” Kara echoed, sounding as though she were in another world sort of. 

“Okay,” Milla smiled, going back to rolling the dough. Lena reached her hand around and grabbed Kara’s giving it a light squeeze. Kara turned to face her and Lena offered her a small smile and a raise of her eyebrows as if to ask if she was okay. Kara only nodded. 

-

“So could I call you ‘mommy’?” Milla turned to Lena, “And you ‘Jeju’?” she turned to Kara. “But then like in public,”. 

  
“Don’t worry about the public. We can handle that,” Lena interrupted her. 

“And as we said whatever you want to call us is perfect.” Kara finished. Kara and Milla were watching Lena as she cooked the potstickers. Neither of them to be trusted near a stove. 

“But would you like it?” Milla asked in a small voice. 

“Of course,” both Lena and Kara managed to speak in sync. 

“Okay,” Milla breathed and Kara put an arm around her and pulled her into her side. “Armrest,” Milla mumbled and Kara lifted her onto her lap instead, holding her close in a tighter hug. Kara had her eyes closed for a second but then she looked up at Lena, who had already taken a photo of the pair. 

“I love you,” Kara mouthed. 

“I love you too,” Lena mouthed in return. 

-

“You’re looking at me, it's stressful,” Milla laughed. Kara was also definitely recording her but she hadn’t noticed yet. “What are these?” she looked at the chopsticks. 

“Chopsticks but just use your fingers, they’re confusing,” Lena smiled. 

“Okay,” Milla reached out for one of the potstickers and Lena had to kick Kara under the table in an attempt to get her to be at least discreet in her excitement. Kara didn’t even seem to register the kick but did manage to blink so that was a good sign. Milla took a bite out it, unable to fit the whole thing in her mouth. “It’s like worgiv,” she commented as soon as she swallowed, picking up the other half and eating it. “Almost exactly like worgiv,” she laughed. 

“Do you like it?” Kara asked. 

“I love them,” Milla smiled, taking another. 

“Yes!” Kara celebrated taking one for herself with a huge smile. Lena shook her head at her but could only really smile because one look at Kara and you would be infected with her happiness. 

-

“I brought the starlight, don't worry,” Lena placed it on the bedside table next to Milla. “Argo or Earth?”. 

“Argo, please,” Milla smiled and Lena switched it on. Kara was tucking her in properly and placed a small kiss to the top of her head. 

“Night Milly,” Kara smiled. 

“Night Jeju,” Milla smiled. Lena watched as Kara desperately tried to keep her cool. 

“Night sweetheart,” Lena placed a kiss to the top of her head too.

“Night mummy,” Milla hummed sleepily. Lena desperately attempted to keep her cool. 

“Sweet dreams,” Kara smiled and the two of them walked out of the room gently shutting the door after them. 

“Keep it cool,” Lena mumbled, grabbing Kara’s hand and dragging her to their bedroom. They got to the bedroom and both flopped down on the bed. 

“You okay there?” Kara asked her. 

“Not really, I don’t know if my heart is beating properly,”. 

“It definitely isn’t,” Kara laughed, “I can hear it,”. 

“How’s yours?”. 

“Out of control too,” Kara smiled, turning over to face Lena. Lena turned to face her too. 

“Khap zhao rrip  _ (I love you) _ ,” Lena whispered. 

“Khap zhao rrip vahdhah _ (I love you too) _ ,” Kara smiled.

-

“Can we go swimming?” came the loud yell came into Lena and Kara’s room. Lena sat up sleepily to see Milla already jumping up and down in her swimming costume. She turned to look at the clock. 

“It’s six-thirty in the morning,” she laughed. 

“Exactly,” Kara groaned into a pillow. 

  
“Please Jeju,” Milla climbed up onto the bed and jumped next to Kara. If Lena had super hearing she would’ve heard Kara’s heart drop again. Kara turned over and pulled her into a huge hug, holding her close. 

“We need breakfast first,” Kara laughed. 

“Fine,” Milla reluctantly sighed, falling against Kara. 

“Pancakes?” Lena suggested. 

“Definitely,” Kara laughed. 

“Wha-”. 

“Don’t finish the sentence. We’ll show you,” Kara cut Milla off. 

-

Kara had managed to eat twice the amount of pancakes than Lena and Milla combined and now Lena was making a very reluctant Milla wait until her food had settled until she went swimming and also engaged in a long debate about the necessity of suncream. 

“How bad can sunburn even be?” Milla pouted. 

“Trust me, Mills, I’ve experienced way too many times. It’s excruciatingly painful,” Lena grabbed Milla’s hand to stop her from running into the sun again. Milla looked to Kara for support. 

“I’ve never experienced it but I have seen Lena experience it and tears were involved and she couldn’t sleep properly for a couple of days,” Kara backed Lena up causing to pout more, realising she would never win. 

“Fine. You can put it on,” she sulked. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, pulling out the suncream. 

-

“Try and swim to Jeju,”. They’d gone into deeper waters upon Milla’s insistence so she could practice swimming more, her and Kara having covered how to do the front crawl with a little less splashing. Kara and Lena were standing only twenty or so metres apart and Milla was practising swimming between them. She was clinging to Lena, slightly scared after she’d seen a bigger fish. It was harmless but that didn’t stop her fear. “It’s more scared of you than you are of it,” Lena told her, placing a kiss to the side of her head. 

“Do you promise it’s harmless?” Milla asked in a small voice. 

“I can promise you that most of the fish in the sea are harmless,” Lena smiled, thanking Rao they hadn’t introduced the idea of sharks yet. 

“And you promise you’ll come to save me if it attacks me?”. 

“I would come to save you every single time, sweetie,” Lena held her close. Milla sighed and took a deep breath. 

“I guess I can go then,”. 

“We could always go to shore if you want,” Lena offered and Milla looked at her like she had suggested committing homicide. 

“That’s a stupid idea, mommy,” Milla left Lena’s arms and swam off to Kara. 

“Mommy had a stupid idea,” she told Kara as she reached her arms. 

“Oh yeah,” Kara laughed, adjusting Milla on her hip, “What was it?”.

“I saw a scary fish and didn’t want to swim for a bit so she suggested we go in,”. 

“She suggested you do what?” Kara feigned shock and surprise very loudly causing her to get one of Lena’s signature death stares. “I can’t believe it,” Kara shook her head at Lena. 

“I don’t think it was as stupid of an idea as Milla here is making it out to be,” Lena swam over to join the pair. “My fingers are shrivelling up,” she brought her hand out of the water. Of course, neither of the Kryptonians were experiencing this issue so Lena ended up swimming in with Lola and watching them from the pier as she dried off under the sun. She pulled out her phone and set in motion something she should've done a while ago.

**Operation 107 💍**

**Lena** created group  **Operation 107 💍**

**Lena** added  **Sam**

**Lena** added **The Slightly Worse Danvers**

**Lena** added **Winn**

**Lena** added **Sawyer**

**Sawyer:** What’s Operation 107?

**Winn:** peep the ring detective. Lena’s going to propose. 

**Lena:** got it in one

**Sam:** We should have been added to this chat three years ago

**Lena:** Kara and I weren’t dating three years ago

**Sam:** And?

**Winn:** this is perfect timing. Kara almost accidentally called you her wife the other day. 

**Sawyer:** You two should come with a sign: Useless Lesbians on board, exercise extreme patience. 

**Sam:** We should make one for your apartment. I know a place where you can get customised signs. 

**Lena:** NO

**Sam:** YES!!!

**Lena:** Does anyone want to actually talk about the proposal because I need to figure this out. I’m not doing this by halves. 

**Winn:** we expect nothing short of all-out

**The Slightly Worse Danvers:** What’s going on?

**The Slightly Worse Danvers:** Maggie just told me dw

**Incoming Call:** The Slightly Worse Danvers

Lena sighed and picked up the call. “Hi,” she smiled. 

“Kara may not have a dad but I expect my permission to be asked,”. 

“Seriously, Alex, we’re already married on another planet and we have a daughter together,” Lena sighed but she could feel Alex’s death stare through the silence on the other side on the phone. “Would it be okay for me to ask your sister, who has super hearing and is quite close to me, the question I want to ask her?” Lena deadpanned at a whisper, her eyes darting over to Kara. 

“Of course. Why would you even bother asking, you are already married on another planet and you have a daughter together?” Alex sighed on the other end on the phone. 

“You know what you are no longer The Slightly Worse Danvers in my phone. I’m changing you to The Worst Danvers,”. 

“Thank you for the compliment,” she could also hear Alex’s smug smile. 

“I’m hanging up now,” Lena sighed. 

**Operation 107 💍**

**Winn:** What are the ideas then?

**Lena:** Sorry I was temporarily preoccupied by  ~~ an imbecile ~~ Alex

**The Worst Danvers:** You should have asked permission. 

**Lena:** I need to go ring shopping first. Is anyone free tomorrow lunch? Kara has a lunch meeting so I don’t even need to make an excuse. 

**Sam:** I’m there

**Winn:** I’m on shift

**The Worst Danvers:** I’m there with Jamie but Mags has her one case.

**Sam:** Do you just want to meet us at L-Corp?

**The Worst Danvers:** sure

**Lena:** see you then 

Lena smiled to herself and put her phone down, looking over to where Kara and Milla were, now in the shallows playing with Lola. Lena left her phone on the pier and jumped into the shallows, fumbling and catching the tennis ball that Kara threw to her. 

-

“I don’t need to eat lunch,” Milla pouted. 

“Yeah you do,” Lena laughed. 

“I think we might have to resort to extreme measures,” Kara smiled at Lena. They had been engaged in the debate on the necessity of lunch for far too long. Kara picked Milla up over her shoulder making her squeal. 

“Jeju!” she squealed as Kara started to walk up toward the house with Lena following them and Lola at their feet. Kara moved her on to her hip as they walked in, ignoring her complaints to go back in the water. Lena grabbed a towel and wrapped Milla in it as Kara put her down on the ground to keep her warm while Kara ended up running at a high speed to dry off, a tactic she’d developed out of complete laziness. Lena hadn’t stayed as deep as the other two so she was much drier. Milla stifled a small yawn. 

“You okay there?” Lena asked, pulling her into a hug. 

  
“I’m not tired,” Milla mumbled as she put all her weight onto Lena.

“Sure,” Lena smiled, picking her up as she stifled another small yawn and carrying her over to Kara in the kitchen. 

“I can cook,” Kara mouthed as Lena went to lay Milla down on one of the couches but she refused to leave her arms. Lena lifted her back up and sat back down with her in her arms. 

“I’m not tired,” Milla insisted, snuggling into Lena. 

“I know,” Lena smiled, placing a small kiss to the top of her head. She felt a small gush of wind but didn’t question it as Milla fell asleep against her chest. 

-

Maybe Lena had found perfection. Lena didn’t think it existed, especially not in a car, but when she was driving along with Kara’s hand grasped in hers and their daughter sleeping very cutely in the back with their dog resting her head on her lap it really couldn’t have been any more perfect. Domestic bliss. Lena never thought she’d call domesticity perfection but it was because it was so simple and easy, you didn’t have to think because no matter what the people around you would always love and accept you because they are family. Maybe Lena had never discovered perfection because she’d never had a family in her living memory. Lena felt the familiar sting of tears reach her eyes for no real reason. 

Kara felt Lena tense up a little and immediately turned to face her. “Pull over,” she mouthed, nodding toward the layby. Lena looked into the back, checking on Milla before she did so. Kara got out of the car and gestured for Lena to join her and they sat on the edge of the road, Lena leaning into Kara’s side. 

“What’s going on?” Kara asked, wiping a small tear from Lena’s cheek. 

“Just simultaneously happy and sad tears,” Lena laughed lightly, “I miss my mum,” she sighed. “I miss a person I barely remember,”. Kara just pulled her into a tighter hug, holding her ever closer, “And I miss her because everything is so fucking perfect,”. Kara laughed lightly and placed a small kiss to the top of Lena's head. 

“I’m just going to take that as a roundabout compliment,” she joked, trying to cheer Lena up a bit. 

“I’ve told you that you were perfect multiple times and you never believe me so don’t go accepting that fact right now,” Lena muttered. 

“I’m not perfect though,” Kara argued. 

“In my eyes you are. You always are,” Lena smiled, taking her head off Kara’s chest to look her in the eyes. She moved her hand up to cup Kara’s face, her thumb slowly rubbing her cheek. “Annoyingly perfect,”. 

“You know in my eyes you’re perfect too,”. 

“Seriously. I’m crying on the side of the road and let’s face it I’m nowhere near as be-”. 

“Lena Kieran Luthor if you think to say you’re not beautiful I am going to fly you to the sun just to show you how you will make the sun because you’re hotter than it,” Kara cut her off. Lena laughed, letting her forehead fall to touch Kara’s. 

“I love you,” she smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed, leaning forward to capture Lena’s lips in her own for a few seconds before she pulled away. “Another thing to show while you’re still in the right emotional state,”. Kara pulled her phone out of her pocket and brought something up. It was a photo she had taken earlier on in the day when Milla had fallen asleep in Lena’s arms. Milla was still looking up at Lena a little, her eyes a little open as she said the words ‘I’m not tired’ while Lena was just looking at her with all the love in the world in her eyes. Lena was holding her super close and she was still wrapped in the huge towel that made her look even cuter. 

“Can you send that to me?” Lena asked, taking the phone to look a little closer, Kara had managed to capture the moment close to perfectly. 

“I sent it to you at the start of the car ride,” Kara laughed, “And I also ordered for it to get printed,”. 

“What?” Lena laughed. 

“I want it to hang that one up. We have hundreds of pictures of us two and our friends but none of Milla yet. I’m on a mission,”. 

“And that’s the one you decide to start with?”. 

“It’s already my lock screen and home screen,” Kara smiled, “And I also got the one you like of Milla and me on the beach and the one of Milla when she first saw the sea and then one of Milla, Del and Neema from her pictures. She can decide whether or not to hang it up,”. 

“And you say you’re not perfect,” Lena laughed. 

“Be qu-”. 

“Mommy? Jeju?” came a scared shout from the car. Both Kara and Lena were standing up and going to the open doors before she’d even finished talking. 

“Right here, sweetie,” Lena smiled as she climbed onto the back seat, Kara was poking her head in through the front. 

“I thought you were gone,”. 

“We would never leave,” Kara spoke quicker than Lena could.

“We were only a metre away,” Lena smiled. 

“What were you doing?”. 

“Oh, just looking for Mommy’s glasses, she needs to take her contacts out,”. What Kara said wasn’t entirely a lie. Lena always needed to take her contacts out after she’d cried, it dried them out and made her eyes painful and then she got bad headaches, it was a recipe for disaster. 

“Did you check the glove box?” Lena asked and Kara looked inside, finding the case and passing it to Lena, who quickly put them on. “Are you ready to get going again?” she asked Milla. 

  
“Yeah,” Milla yawned again, Lola still asleep on her lap.

“We’ll be home in no time at all,” Kara promised as Lena walked back round to the driver’s seat. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. so a lot has changed for me today regarding lockdown. we have officially stopped our weekly lockdown quiz and it feels like the end of an era so in here i packed it with a lot of beginnings instead. i am so excited to write the build-up to and the actual proposal, it will be extra af and also contain a lot of Milla and Alex moments and a lot of Milla and Lena moments because we all know Alex will be one of the most involved people.
> 
> also Pirates of the Caribean 6 might have both Kiera Knightley and Margot Robbie in and if it does I think I might DIE because i am so gaayyyy for them also Atonement and Colette with Keira Knightley in are on Netflix and go watch them (especially Collette because it's got the gay and a lesbian kiss causes a riot on the streets of Paris and it's based on REAL LIFE). 
> 
> also i need to know if i should dedicate a religion to:  
> a. Katie McGrath's jawline  
> b. Katie McGrath in suits  
> c. Katie McGrath saying her own name
> 
> anyways please vote. 
> 
> Avery :) (yes i finally decided on a gender neutral name)
> 
> p.s. i know this chapter isn't quite as long but i tried to make it extra cute to compensate. also I'm thinking about making a trailer for this fic cs i have too much free time and love to do AU video edits.


	11. Of Blankets and Proposal Plans

“What I’m about to tell you, you can’t tell anyone without my permission?” Lena turned to her daughter in the backseat. They were in the conveniently soundproofed L-Corp garages. 

“I know what a secret is,” Milla climbed through to the front of the car, she’d figured out the way the seatbelt worked that morning much to Kara’s chagrin as she had tried to clip Milla in. 

“Well you can’t even tell Jeju this one,” Lena warned her, “Especially Jeju. Kara can never know,”. 

“What is it?” Milla practically begged, pouting a little, she’d learnt the way to get what she wanted from Lena very quickly. 

“I’m going to ask her to marry me,” Lena smiled brightly as she spoke. 

“Wait! Really?” Milla smiled brightly, standing up on her chair. 

“Yeah, of course,” Lena watched as Milla celebrated, jumping up and down on the chair and almost hitting her head. “Sit down before you hurt yourself, please,” Lena asked, gently and Milla did so. 

“But I’m excited,” she sulked. “How do weddings work on Earth?”. 

“I’ll explain as we walk in,” Lena smiled, getting out of the car and walking round to open the door for Milla, She picked her up onto her hip and grabbed her bags and they started to walk in. “So when you propose you give the person you are proposing to an engagement ring which they wear to show they are engaged until you get married when you exchange the wedding rings in the ceremony,” Lena started with the basics. 

“Why is there an engagement ring?”. 

“Well that’s complicated and horrible history,” Lena sighed, “When a man used to ask for a woman’s hand in marriage they would pay for her because the woman was owned by her father and the ring was often included in that price. In horrible Earth history, we had a disgusting thing called a patriarchal society where men were in control and women were just considered possessions that could carry babies,”. 

  
“Does that happen now?”. 

“Not at all but some men still believe they are in control of women but what you do when you meet someone like that is ignore them because you are ten times more powerful than he will ever be,”. 

“Why?”. 

  
“Because you aren’t a horrible person and men that treat women like possessions are some of the worst people and you want to know something fun?”. 

“What?”. 

  
“Most of the time in history the women did everything and the men took all the credit, right now people are realising that and men are losing their credit so even from their graves women are becoming more powerful than men. Like Supergirl is more powerful than Superman,”. Lena walked into the elevators and pressed the button for the floor. 

“Is Jeju more powerful than Kal?” Milla asked. 

“Yes and you’ll probably be more powerful than him too,”. 

“So two women wouldn’t often marry if they were controlled by men?”. 

  
“That never stopped people who loved the same gender existing. They were just excellent actors and actresses. There was a very famous poet called Sappho in Ancient Greece over 2000 years ago who is arguably the most famous lesbian,”. 

“Why?”. 

“She lived on a little island called Lesbos which is why lesbians are called lesbians,”. 

“That’s so cool,” Milla smiled. 

“I know,” Lena laughed as they stepped out of the elevator and into the offices. 

“But now it’s okay?”. 

  
“Some people think it isn’t but there is a very common term for people like that,”. 

“What is it?”. 

  
“Idiots,” Lena smiled. 

“Who are idiots?” Jess asked as she passed Lena the documents for the day. Milla took them for Lena, holding the folder close. 

“People who don’t think you can love the same gender,” Lena explained. 

  
“I prefer the term ignoramus,” Jess smiled. 

“The better term is moth-” Sam stopped speaking as she noticed Milla. “A more polite word it’s too early to come up with right now,”. 

“Were you going to say a naughty word?” Milla asked smugly and Sam shushed her. “Mommy almost says them so Jeju coughs loudly to stop her,”. Jess seemed to fumble with what she was holding, she wasn’t expecting to hear Milla call Lena ‘Mommy’. It was Lena turned to shush her this time. 

“Do you want to go into the office?” Lena set Milla down and gave her her bag, taking the files off her. 

“Okay,” Milla shrugged, running off. 

“Sounds good on you,” Sam smiled to Lena. Lena just blushed and turned to Jess. 

“What’s on the agenda?”. 

  
“Well, Miss Lu-”. 

“Lena,”. 

“Miss Luthor. You have a conference call with England at ten and another at five with Japan and at six with Beijing. I tried to put them earlier but they refused,”. 

“Don’t worry. Kara gets off at four so she can come and pick Milla up,” Lena smiled. 

  
“And then you also have a wealth of emails to answer and one call to return to a very annoyed Morgan Edge,”. 

“What happened this time?”. 

“Well after Supergirl kept putting him time out he obviously moved to Gotham. He was only there for three months and terrorised by Batwoman so he moved to Star where the Arrow Team kept it going for another three months so out of desperation and before moving to Star where the Flash kept it going and after months of hell he moved to Metropolis last week and apparently Superman made a grand return just to put him in time out,”. Sam who was listening in as she spoke to her assistant, laughed first and after that Lena couldn’t contain her laughter. 

“I might be placing a thank you call to Superman first,” Lena smiled, “And a call to CatCo to suggest putting together an article on Edge’s Time Outs,”.

“I’m not sure that's what he wants out of the call,” Jess smiled politely. 

“But it’s definitely what I want,” Sam laughed, “I’ve already texted Nia, Kara and Cat,”. 

“It’s bad press for a competitor. It’s a tactical advantage,” Lena shrugged at Jess’ shaking head, “Challenging everyday sexism then,” Lena smiled, “He’s a prick. He deserves it,”. 

“Try to sound less happy on the call,” Jess advised. 

“I’ll do my best,” Lena’s smile refused to budge. “I will,” she repeated upon seeing Jess’ disapproval. Her phone buzzed and she checked it. 

“Kara’s writing it. Interviews lined up with the Green Arrow, the Black Canary, Speedy, Superman, the Flash and Batwoman courtesy of Supergirl,”. 

“This is going to be amazing,” Sam smiled before both her and Lena scurried to their offices to avoid Jess’ obvious disapproval. 

-

“What do you have to wear to get married?” Milla asked Sam. Lena was on the call to Morgan Edge and Sam figured there might be too much swearing for four-year-old ears. 

“Well women traditionally wear a white dress,”. 

“Why do you say traditionally?”. 

“You don’t miss a thing do you,” Sam laughed, “I say traditionally because I have a sneaking suspicion at least one of your moms are going to wear a suit,”. 

  
“Which one?”.

  
“Honestly Lena but I think there is a possibility they both wear suits,”.

“Do I have to wear anything?”. 

  
“You just have to dress smart like the rest of us,”. 

“Have you ever gotten married?”. 

“No and I don’t plan on it anytime soon,” Sam smiled.

“Ruby excuse isn’t as valid anymore,”. They both looked up to see Lena in the doorway. “And I will definitely be wearing a suit,” she smiled. 

“I’m not going to start dating,”. 

“You have a hundred people you will be willing to babysit Ruby, not that she needs it, whenever you want,” Lena walked over to Milla, placing a small kiss to the top of her head. 

“My dating life is none of your business,”. Lena just scoffed and sighed. 

“I’ll see you in an hour or two,” she smiled, picking up Milla and walking out of Sam’s office. 

“It’s not your business!” Sam yelled after her. 

“I think Maggie has some cop friends,” Lena smiled back. 

“Lena! No!”. 

“Lena, yes,” Lena poked her head back around Sam’s door before walking off for good. 

“What about Ruby’s other parent?” Milla asked her.

“He didn’t want anything to do with her,” Lena sighed.

-

Alex walked into Lena’s office empty-handed. 

“Don’t you have a son?” Lena laughed. 

“Your CFO is presently distracted by him,” Alex smiled as she gave Milla a hug, “I couldn’t get the buggy past her and she had to sign two more things with her assistant,”. 

“He’s so cute though,” Sam rolled the buggy in. “They should stay this cute forever,”. 

“He wasn’t so cute last night at one in the morning,” Alex picked him up out of the pram gently. 

-

There was a lot of eating and chatting about everything but the proposal before they finally got round to it. 

“You have any plans, yet?” Sam asked, turning to face Lena. 

“I have a few ring ideas,” Lena smiled, going to her desk and grabbing a few pieces of paper. 

“I always forget you can draw,” Sam laughed.

“You can draw?” Alex asked. 

“Not well. You have to know some in order to design stuff,” Lena smiled. 

“Really well,” Sam mouthed to Alex. Lena came back over to the couch, hitting Sam over the head with the paper as she did. She handed one to Alex and another to Sam and another to Milla. 

“They are just rough ideas that I drew while Kara was out at a Supergirl disaster at three in the morning,”. Alex and Sam both gave her disappointed looks. “What? I just woke up when she left,”. She went to look over Milla’s shoulder at the designs she had drawn. 

“So, what’s the complicated symbolism I know you’ve probably created behind this?” Sam asked. 

“There’s n-” Lena stopped as Sam and Alex gave her an almost identical look, “Fine. So it follows the approximate shape of a Calla Lily for the diamond cut, obviously one of Kara’s favourite flowers, and it also means magnificent beauty in Ancient Greek culture and it also means faithfulness, which is one of the most important parts of an engagement. And then the band follows the infinity symbol all the way around,”. 

“And I’m assuming these are more diamonds on the band in my design,” Alex asked. 

“I don’t have those,” Sam smiled, “Mines plainer,”. 

“I don’t know what Calla Lilies look like,” Milla looked down at her paper. 

“You don’t have the Calla Lily design,” Lena smiled, her arm holding Milla close to her side and placing a kiss to the top of her head. “It’s a more simple circular design with no real meaning but there is space for me to engrave the back of it with Kryptonian lettering saying, Zhao,”. 

“So how do you plan to make it?” Sam asked. 

“Aren’t you going to send the designs off?” Alex asked. 

“It’s Lena, Alex, higher your expectations,” Sam sighed. 

“I was going to make it,” Lena shrugged with a smile. 

“There it is,” Sam laughed, “You’re too extra,”. 

-

Kara landed on the balcony and Lena’s conference call had already started. Lena pressed the mute button and turned to face her. “Hi,” Kara whispered, placing a small kiss to her lips. 

“Hey,” Lena smiled, “Milla fell asleep about five minutes ago and I couldn't bear to wake her,”. 

“You’re mean,” Kara placed another kiss to her lips before going over to the couch and picking up Milla into her arms. “I’ll see you later,” she smiled as she left onto the balcony. 

“I love you,” Lena shouted after her. 

“I love you too,” Kara mouthed to her through the window before flying off the balcony at top speed. She landed on their balcony and looked down at the little girl gripping her tightly. She couldn’t believe she was her daughter. She laid her down on the sofa and Milla refused to let go of her cape. She unclipped and laid it across Milla, going to find her spare cape in her boxes but quickly remembered Kal stealing it, after destroying another one of his. She searched frantically through box after box but could only find her blue childhood blanket, as known as Thronie (with a capital ‘T’ because it was its name) and switched out her cape Milla was gripping onto in a move that could compete with professional magicians, largely because she had superspeed. Milla cuddled into Thronie tighter and Kara’s heart swelled. She took a quick photo and went to cook dinner for the three of them.

-

“Jeju? Mommy?” a small voice came from the couch. 

“Just in the kitchen,” Kara called over, regretting making something that needed stirring right at the moment Milla woke up. 

“How did I get home?” Milla asked. 

“You fell asleep and then I flew you,” Kara explained. Milla stood up from the couch, still cuddling the blanket and walked over to Kara, yawning, before climbing onto one of the stalls. 

“Here, have some water,” Kara pushed a glass toward her as she looked like she may fall asleep again.

“Okay,” Milla mumbled, drinking some slowly, “What’s for dinner?”. 

“Pasta with mushroom and lemon sauce,”. 

“Cool,” Milla yawned again. Kara heard a familiar person downstairs and smiled to herself, a few seconds later Lena walked into the penthouse, kicking off her heels. 

“Hi,” she smiled. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled back as Lena went to hug Milla and place a kiss to the top of her head before going to Kara and placing a kiss to her lips quickly. “You need to change,” Kara warned her. 

“I know. Work clothes for work, home clothes for home,” Lena sighed, “One second,” she spun to face Milla, “How did you get Thronie?” she asked. Milla looked around for a second and then looked down at the blanket. 

“Why is the blanket literally named blankety?” she asked. 

“I don’t know, it’s Kara’s old blanket,” Lena laughed. 

“It is?” Milla smiled. 

“Yeah,” Kara laughed, “That got me through a lot,”. 

“Can I keep it?” Milla asked. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, “But your mommy needs to go change,” Kara looked to Lena pointedly and Milla joined. 

“Fine. I know. I know. I’m going,” Lena smiled, “I got the Beijing conference call moved to eight so I could be home for dinner,” she poked her head back into the kitchen. 

“Thank you,” Kara called after her, “I love you,”. 

“I love you too,” came Lena’s shouted reply. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need y'all to vote. both lena and kara in suits or kara in a dress because when i imagine a supercorp wedding for some reason i instantly go to them both in suits because just wow, they would slay but i need opinions. 
> 
> i know there's not much Kara in here. sorry. 
> 
> idk what Americans call buggies/prams/that thing you put babies in
> 
> also i know this is short but i am so tired - i have no sleep schedule. 
> 
> okay, so last thing. on Friday i have to go into school because i am a very important person who has done a lot of stuff with the UNICEF team for the last four years of my life and I'm kind of the head of the team still, even though i would have technically left by now they just want me to do this final assessment thing to get us our award and it's ending at 9:50 am. I'm not awake at that time, let alone 8 am when it starts. this is ABUSE (well it's not but I like to exaggerate for effect (and i am in no way trying to take away from ppl's abuse experiences because i am ppl)). 
> 
> Avery :)


	12. Of Flight Trips and Migraines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they travel a lot of places to see a lot of people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i say laurel i mean og earth-1 laurel cs i never got over that death

Somehow, Wednesday had managed to turn itself into hell for Lena. Ten different meetings back-to-back with no time for lunch or anything else, it was her least favourite part of being CEO. The worst part was that the first was at eight in the morning, it was breakfast with the board. Breakfast with the board was also something Kara was typically invited to and would come to after a lot of persuasion from Lena and all-in-all just to enjoy the free food but childcare meant Lena was very reluctantly leaving for the breakfast while Milla was still in her pyjamas, sitting on the kitchen island. Meanwhile, Milla was going to work with Kara which was going to be a fun day because Kara was getting a few interviews done with some friends. 

“Are these people a big deal on Earth or something?” Milla asked.

“Big deal may be an understatement,” Kara laughed, “Only the Legends are unknown and slightly crazy but very fun,”. 

“How are we getting there?” Milla asked as Kara picked her up. 

  
“We are flying, it’s the quickest method,”. 

“Hi! I stole Brainy’s legion ring,” Nia landed on the balcony with a huge smile, “It’s so fun,” she laughed. 

“It shouldn’t be too far,” Kara smiled as Milla wrapped an arm around her neck, Kara holding her bridal style. 

“Where are we going first?” Nia asked. 

  
“Star City is closest, then Central, then Smallville and then Gotham,”. 

“Why do you sound so down on Gotham?”. 

“It’s on the Northern East Coast. It’s far away. At least Smallville is only in Kansas,”. 

“I couldn’t care. I can fly,” Nia punctuated it by flying up and doing a flip. 

“Brainy’s never getting that back is he,” Kara laughed. 

“Probably not,” Nia smiled, flying ahead of Kara and sticking her tongue out. 

“You’re faster than her, right?” Milla whispered into Kara’s ear. 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded. 

“Then make sure we win,” she whispered. Kara looked between Milla and Nia and smiled smugly, this was going to be easy. She pulled ahead of Nia a bit, slowly at first she’d get the message. It was Milla who stuck her tongue out at Nia as they passed. Nia got the message and took Kara again and it was on. 

“Whoever touches Olicity’s door first wins!” Kara yelled. 

-

“Ha! Loser!” Milla shouted at the very out of breath Nia who landed only five seconds behind them, Kara speed impaired by not knowing what speed would harm Milla. 

“One second,” Nia panted, doubled over with her hands on her knees. 

“Hi,” Felicity opened the door as Kara put Milla back on the ground. 

  
“We won!” Milla announced with a huge smile while Nia waved in the background. 

“You must be Milla,” Felicity smiled widely. 

“Hi!” Milla smiled, “There were a lot of names thrown at me yesterday so I don’t know who you are,”. 

“I’m Felicity,” she smiled, “The genius tech person married to the modern Robin Hood,”. 

“We haven’t covered Robin Hood yet,” Kara smiled as Felicity let them inside. 

“And I prefer the title Green Arrow,” Olly yelled from another room. They walked through to it, with Nia following them to find Laurel, Dinah, John, Thea, Roy and Tommy. They all did introductions and did basically mandatory catch-up about the children before sitting down to talk about the aim of the visit. 

“So let me guess this right. Kara Danvers and Nia Nal are writing a piece about how we put an annoying sexist prick,” Laurel covered Milla’s ears on the last word. 

“Mommy has said them all anyway,” Milla smiled. 

“Kara?” Olly choked on air. 

“Lena,” Felicity laughed, “Have you ever heard her talk?”. 

“In his place,” Laurel finished with a sigh. 

“Cat doesn’t like him at all,” Nia shrugged. They very quickly constructed a timeline of each time it happened, where he was put with the photograph and backstory for each. If everyone’s memories were this good they could have this take up a five or six-page spread with a timeline which would be an amazing thing. They had already started a spreadsheet on the laptop Kara brought after Felicity pointed out it would be easier. It was Laurel who had started the tradition, saying she felt a duty after Kate’s escapades in Gotham and that Kate definitely didn’t plant a listening device on his person after the first time she caught him and they definitely don’t just periodically tune in when they are bored to see if he says a horrible thing. 

They left for Central City about an hour or two later. Nia managed to get a headstart while Kara was saying goodbyes resulting in a much closer competition to see who could land on the roof of Star Labs first. Unfortunately, the competition was forgotten when they discovered Barry was handling a small annoying metahuman so Nia had to go help, very loudly voicing her dislike of it, while Kara went to Star Labs. 

“Hi,” she landed and placed Milla down on the ground. 

“Hey!” Cisco smiled, hugging Kara instantly. “Hi,” he smiled to Milla. 

“Hi?” Milla smiled.

“I’m Cisco. I was like the Felicity of team Flash but then I invented something that lets me teleport, like this,” he demonstrated and Milla’s eyes widened, “So now I’m kind of a hero and a tech person,” he smiled. 

“That’s so cool,” Milla breathed. 

“Thanks,” he smiled, leading them down off the roof, “Caitlin and Barry are out handling the Meta but they should be back soon,”. 

-

“Would you accept doughnuts as an apology for having an annoying Meta,” Barry materialised in front of all of them. 

“We’ll take the doughnuts but you don’t need to apologise,” Kara smiled, “We all have them occasionally but aliens are more my lane,”. 

“It’s not fair! You have superspeed,” Nia flew in through one of the windows, taking one of the doughnuts and sitting down in a chair. 

  
“Where’s Caitlin?”. 

“She had to use the car,” Barry shrugged. 

  
“I’ll go get her,” Cisco sighed, bringing up the teleport. Kara handed Milla one of the plainer doughnuts with a napkin. 

“Just note that Lena makes better ones,” she whispered to her. 

Team Flash had a memory just as good as Team Arrow, their timeline was now even more concise and they had even more pictures. Edge seemed to have ended up everywhere, and the reasons for doing it were not the best, they had found accusations of sexual harassment filed against him and kept leaving him places until he agreed to apologise for it. He never apologised and ended up moving to Metropolis instead. Kara was going to request Clark keep up the plans to keep putting him in different places on time out. 

They went to Smallville next with them both getting an equal headstart but Nia was more than slightly disadvantaged because she didn’t know the route to Smallville like Kara did and Kara landed a whole thirty seconds before her. 

“Kawa!” a very small toddler noticed them first. Kara helped Milla onto the ground. 

“Hey Jonny,” Kara smiled, picking him up into a quick one-armed hug, her other hand still holding Milla’s. “Meet your cousin, Milla,” she smiled, crouching down so the two of them were at the same height. 

“Hi,” Milla smiled, shyly. 

“Hi,” he smiled. 

“Kara’s here!” came the familiar yell of Lois Lane as she came toward them. “Hiya,” she smiled brightly. 

“That’s Lois,” Kara whispered to Milla who nodded. 

“Hiya,” Kara stood up to face Lois and transferred Johnathon into her arms as she gave her a hug. 

“ _ You must be Milla, _ ” Lois moved into Kryptonian to speak to her. 

“ _ Yes, but you know I speak perfect English, right? _ ” she smiled. 

“ _ We’re trying to get Johnathon used to hearing Kryptonian but Kal isn’t that good at it. If you speak really fast he won’t know what you’re saying and it’s kind of fun, _ ” Lois laughed just as Nia landed behind them. 

“You are a mean person!” she yelled to Kara who just laughed. 

“You made it a competition,”. 

“It was a combined effort and you know it,” Nia sulked. “Hi Lois,” she smiled more brightly before turning back to glare at Kara for another second.

“We raced her and we won,” Milla filled in, high-fiving Kara as she did. 

“Well, of course, you two are going to win,” Lois laughed. 

  
“I find this to be unfair,” Nia pouted. 

“How are you flying anyway?”. 

“Brainy gave me the legion ring,”. 

“How did you get that to happen?” Lois asked in shock, starting to lead them inside. 

“I can’t reveal my secrets,” Nia winked.

“Rao no,” Kara muttered.

“Sorry, diaper issues!” Kal came running out of the farmhouse, carrying Ella, their daughter.

-

Clark had even more information and some very good food which made everyone happy. Clark then decided to join Kara in the race to Gotham after a lot of taunting by Milla and then promptly lost to both Kara and Nia much to his chagrin and Milla’s enjoyment as she danced around on the roof of Wayne Enterprises with Kara keeping a very close eye on her. Clark sped off at top speed after he couldn’t take the teasing anymore and Kara made sure to text Lois straight away because of how much she would love it. They walked down into the building and into Kate’s office. 

“Where is she?” Nia asked, looking around in confusion. 

“Batcave,” Kara smiled. 

“That sounds cool,” Milla laughed. 

“It is,” Nia jumped up and down, “Where is it?”. Kara walked over to the necklace and turned it slowly. “It’s behind a bookshelf!” Nia yelled. “This! Is! Everything!”. Milla looked a little confused to Kara. 

“Just leave it,” she whispered, picking her up and they followed a very excitable Nia into the lift. “Try to act cool,” Kara put a hand on her shoulder to stop the jumping, “Also this lift looks very old,”. The lift suddenly creaked to a stop and the doors slowly slid open.    
  
“Wow,” Nia breathed in complete awe. 

“Hiya there,” Kate spun around to face them, “Watch out for the bats,” she smiled and Nia immediately squealed, ducking as one flew over her head. Kara laughed as she walked up to Kate.

“Don’t worry Lena had the same reaction,” Kara smiled. 

-

The flight back to National City was the longest and they didn’t do it as a race, more so as a team, the two of them taking turns to fly against the wind. They landed in an alleyway next to CatCo and changed into their normal clothing before walking out into the street and going into the CatCo offices, they made it to Cat’s office who had demanded they visit as soon as they returned. 

“So how was the rest of the,” Cat waved her hand dismissively, “I’m not going to say the dorky name you call yourselves,” she shook her head. 

“Justice League,” Kara smiled. 

“Don’t even say it,” Cat sighed, “I should have chosen the name, there is a reason I exist,”. 

“I sincerely apologise that the name isn’t good enough,” Nia smiled, “But we have so much, right here,” she brought out the laptop and opened it on the spreadsheet they had created. 

“There is a lot here,”. 

  
“It happened a lot, the corresponding pictures are the best part,” Kara clicked on the chronological photo album they had created.

“I’m going to look over these and highlight the events I want you to focus on. For now, go home,” Cat dismissed them with a wave of her hand. 

“Lois said ‘hi’ by the way,” Kara smiled as she walked out, picking a yawning Milla up as she did.

“I’m going to go exploit this ring,” Nia smiled excitedly, “I’ll take any duties,”. 

“I need to get Brainy to give you that ring. Maybe he could propose with it,” Kara laughed. 

“Don’t even go there. Not yet. No way. We aren’t lesbians who move at light speed,” Nia pressed the button to call the lift. 

“That’s only because we’ve basically been dating for three years before we build up the courage to ask each other out,” Kara walked into the lift before Nia. 

“Self-burn those are rare,” Nia laughed. 

“I own my useless lesbianism,” Kara rubbed a hand across Milla’s back. “Do you want to go home or do you want to go and see mommy?” she asked her quietly as they walked out of the lift. 

  
“Home,” Milla mumbled into her neck, “We’ve done a lot of flying,”. 

“I think that was mostly me,” Kara joked as they walked out of the lift. “Thank you,” she turned to Nia. 

“No thank you. I can fly in and say cool lines,” Nia squealed as she snuck into the nearest alleyway. Kara followed her. 

“One more bit of flying,” she smiled to Milla, materialising her suit and launching herself into the air. Nia followed her but they parted way almost immediately, Kara going to the penthouse and Nia going to look for a disaster. Kara landed on the balcony and Milla was already half-asleep. 

“Have you been sleeping okay?” she asked her as they walked in. Milla just hummed and buried her face deeper in Kara’s neck. “Just a small nap,” Kara sighed, laying her down on the couch and pulling the blanket over her. She sat down on one of the other couches and went to edit some articles. 

-

Kara finished her work in half an hour and tuned in on Lena just to check-in. “Just keep the blinds closed,” she heard her groan. About three seconds later she got a text from Jess. 

**Jess:** She has a migraine but one more meeting. She needs to go home. I can’t persuade her. 

Kara sighed, there was only one reason she got texts from Jess and that was when Lena really needed help. She looked to Milla and sped to grab a comms microphone from downstairs as a back-up in case her hearing failed her for some unknown reason and sped off at top speed to Lena’s office, so fast she basically just materialised in front of her desk. 

“What the fuck. Please don’t say I’m hallucinating,” Lena sighed, looking up. 

“You’re not. Milla’s sleeping and you just admitted to having something wrong with you so we’re going. No time for you to fight. We all know I win in the end,” Kara smiled, grabbing some of Lena’s things. 

“It’s only a small migraine. I have a meeting,” Lean groaned, “Can you not talk so loudly. 

“I’m talking at a low volume,” Kara marched to the door and poked her head around, asking Jess for Sam.

“Yes,” Sam came to Kara. 

“Can you take Lena’s last meeting, she has a migraine?”. 

“I’ve just read through the files in preparation. Tell her to get home,” Sam sighed, shouting the last part to Lena. Lena winced, her hands flying to her ears. 

“Milla’s heart rate is changing,” Kara warned and Lena sighed. 

“Fine,” she went to stand up but her step faltered. Kara sped to catch her, picking her up bridal style and removing her heels, balancing them on her stomach with her bag. 

“Have fun,” Sam whispered with a smile and Kara launched the two of them into the air. She flew slowly because she had learnt from experience that Lena did not deal with speed and a migraine. Kara flew them straight through to their bedroom and laid Lena down on the bed, speeding to close all the curtains and then grab some painkillers and a glass of water. Lena was sitting up when she returned and took them with a small smile. 

“I don’t think Milla’s been sleeping well,”. 

“Me neither but you have a migraine and need to lie down right now and turn your brain off,” Kara went over to the wardrobe and grabbed one of her own hoodies that she knew Lena loved and a pair of mini-shorts before passing them to Lena, moving through the darkness with her x-ray vision. She reached Lena and helped her undress and put the new clothes on before tucking her in, placing a small kiss to the top of her head. 

She went to check on Milla who was just waking up. “Did mommy get home?” she asked groggily. 

“Yeah but she has a really bad headache so no loud noise,” Kara smiled. 

“Do hugs help with bad headaches?” Milla whispered into Kara’s ear. 

“You don’t have to be that quiet,” Kara laughed, “But I am informed by very reputable sources that they do,”. 

“Okay,” Milla still whispered very quietly, going off to Lena and Kara’s bedroom, clutching Thronie as she went. Kara followed her, trying not to melt at the fact she was walking on her tiptoes to be quiet and then remembering she always hovered when Lena had a migraine. Kara pushed open the door silently for her. Milla managed to navigate over to the bed. 

“Jeju said you had a bad headache and that hugs help,” she whispered at the quietest possible volume. 

“She did, did she?” Kara could hear Lena’s smile in her reply. “Well they do,”. Kara heard Lena shuffle over and Milla climb onto the bed, settling into Lena in a hug. “Thank you, Milly,” she heard Lena whisper. 

“No problem mommy,” she heard the small reply too. Kara crept out of the room, closing the door as she did before flying at her top speed to Midvale. 

-

“Kara? Are you okay?” Eliza panicked as soon as she saw her daughter framed in the back door, rushing to open it. Eliza pulled her into a hug straight away. 

“I just came for the chicken soup recipe,” Kara smiled as the hug broke. 

“Does Lena have another migraine?” Eliza asked, “Or is Milla sick? Please don’t say Milla’s sick?”. 

  
“No, it’s Lena,” Kara followed her into the kitchen, “Milla’s giving her the miracle cure of cuddles,” Kara smiled, “When I told her no loud noise she instantly whispered in my ear,” she gushed. 

“That’s so sweet but you do know I am never going to give the recipe,” Eliza smiled as she pulled out the ingredients. “I don’t trust you to make it,”. 

“I am fine-ish in the kitchen now,”. 

“With quick things. Soup takes a little more time and patience,” Eliza sighed, “Luckily I constantly have some half-way ready-made just in case any of you get sick,”. 

“You know how you are the best mom in the world, right?” Kara hugged her from behind. 

“Stop sucking up so I don’t tell you off for flying to five different cities in one day and crossing over your civilian and super identities as you did,”. 

“How did you even find out?”. 

  
“A combination of Lois, Nia and mainly Alex who is very loose-lipped when she’s tired and she’s very tired at the minute. Which is also why I have volunteered to stay with Alex and Maggie when I come up and I will be coming on Friday morning instead. I already changed my flights,”. 

“That is a lot of information in a very small amount of time,” Kara laughed, sitting herself up on the counter, “I don’t have any meetings and neither does Lena in the afternoon though so we could meet up then,” she offered. 

“I’ll come to the penthouse but now I need to see all the pictures you’ve inevitably taken,” Kara smiled and pulled her phone out of her boot. 

-

“Thank you, Eliza,” Kara took the large Tupperware of soup off her, pulling her into a one-armed hug. 

“No problem, sweetie,” Eliza smiled and Kara turned to leave out of the back door. “Kara?”. 

“Yeah,”. 

  
“Stop panicking, you’re doing an amazing job,” she smiled. 

“I love you,”. 

  
“I love you too, sweetie,”. 

-

Kara landed on the balcony, having picked up some fresh bread and immediately sped to put the chicken soup on the stove to heat up. Before decanting it into three bowls and putting some bread on the side. She then closed all the blinds and turned the lights onto Lena’s migraine setting, which was oddly romantic, before creeping into the bedroom to check on the pair. They were whispering quietly about maths of all things. 

“Hey,” Lena whispered to Kara. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, “I went and I got some Eliza’s miracle chicken soup,”.

“Why is it miracle?”. 

“Because it stops all illness somehow,” Lena smiled, standing up. Milla stood up with her, going over to Kara so she could carry her. Lena was feeling a bit better so standing up was easier and the low light meant she could keep her eyes open. 

-

“On Krypton they say uzi instead of uzheui for grandma. What do you say on Earth?” Milla asked as they ate. 

“Well you can say Gran or Granny or Grandma but Eliza was campaigning for Zaza with Jamie because Granny makes her feel old?”. 

“Okay,” Milla shrugged, “She makes good soup,”. Lena and Kara could only nod in agreement as they ate. 

Lena went straight to bed after dinner and supposedly so did Milla while Kara finished some work and caught up with Alura on an hour-long phone call. When she finally went to bed, an hour or two after her family she found Milla asleep in Lena’s arms. Maybe her daughter was too perfect, she was being shown up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i didn't write more interactions but group situations are difficult to write because there are so many characters to focus on. 
> 
> i slept Jonny without the 'h' cs his kryptonian name is Jon-El in my mind and kara uses that.   
> ella is named after Lois' dead mother :)
> 
> I am very tired as i write this and i am about to go for a run which is a mistake. I want to ask my parents for a binder but i'm scared. my life is boring so i have no creative thoughts and i forgot to look at the comments before starting to write this chapter and now i don't wan to lose my work on the end notes because i am forgetful so i am going to comment on wedding outfits in the next end notes when i get a better memory cs mine is srsly shit. 
> 
> Avery :)


	13. Of Zaza Visits and Uno Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza comes to visit.

Thursday might have been the most boring and mundane day on the planet for Lena. She had meetings all morning and then Kara had meetings all afternoon so they did a well-timed switch at lunch and Lena and Milla, but mainly Lena because of safety, started work on the ring for Kara. Lena taught Milla some basic maths as she did, the differences between Earth and Kryptonian notation difficult to translate but they got somewhere. Lena was adamant Milla wasn’t going to be behind in any subject at school when she eventually started. The best part of the day though was definitely when Kara gave her an exclusive preview of the interactive timeline of Edge’s time outs which Cat had commissioned for the website to go hand-in-hand in the article. Somehow it managed to be light-hearted as well as a scathing expose of inappropriate business practices and inherent sexism and mistreatment of women. Friday was more interesting. 

Milla was in their room at ridiculous o’clock in the morning, somehow already awake which resulted in a long negotiation where Kara managed to persuade her to sleep for a little longer and when the two of them finally woke up to their alarm she was impossible to wake and very grumpy when she had to wake up, pouting to everything that moved and insisting on a lot of hugs which no one could complain about. 

Lena was subsequently managing to cook a breakfast of scrambled eggs with Milla resting on her hip and cuddled into her neck tightly. Kara was not-so-secretly taking pictures of them as it happened until she saw Lena become a little uncomfortable with Milla’s weight when she rushed to take her out of Lena’s arms. Neither of them had the heart to question why she was being so clingy. 

Milla ended up going to work with Lena, which didn’t make her job any easier but the work wasn’t very interesting to begin with. Somehow she managed to make it through the morning when Kara showed up in the office. Milla sprinting up to her immediately and giving her a huge hug. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara picked her up properly, holding her close. 

“Hi Jeju,” Milla mumbled into her shoulder. “I read another book,”.

“Which one?” Kara asked, smiling over at Lena over Milla’s shoulder. 

“The final Famous Five, finally,” Milla smiled. 

“How did you like it?”. 

“There should be more,” Milla pouted, “I also think we should visit England,” she laughed. 

  
“Don’t get any ideas,” Kara looked to Lena who just shrugged and closed her laptop. 

“Are you ready to go?” she asked, standing up and grabbing her bag. 

“I need my bag,” Milla reached out for the bag on the sofa. Lena grabbed it and passed it to her with a small smile. 

“Thank you, mommy,” she smiled and all three of them went off to the elevators to make their way down to Lena’s car to drive to where they were meeting Alex, Maggie, Jamie and Eliza. 

-

“Can you put on the ‘Lena’ playlist, please?” Milla asked from the back of the car. 

“Why?” Kara asked, turning around to look at her. 

“I like it more,” Milla whispered at a very quiet volume. 

  
“Ha!” Lena laughed victoriously. Kara just pouted and pressed play on the ‘Lena’ playlist. 

“I can’t believe this,” she shook her head. 

“I can because my music is ten times better,” Lena smiled smugly, reaching a hand back which Milla leaned forward to high five. 

“You’re never going to forget this, are you?” Kara laughed. 

“Never,” Lena smiled triumphantly. 

-

“Give it up,” Kara sighed as they drew into the penthouse parking garage. 

“No. Never,” Lena smiled triumphantly. 

“The gloating is spoiling the music though,” Milla complained, “And it’s been ten minutes,”. 

“It’s been a year of Kara saying her music is better because it’s popular. This is my only win,” Lena smiled, stopping the car in the spot. 

“There should be a rule about no talking over the music,” Milla muttered to Kara as she went to open Milla’s door. 

  
“I was just as bad the one time Lena admitted that a Harry Styles song was okay,” Kara smiled, helping her down and out of the car. 

“I said it was average, not okay,” Lena sighed, “And I didn’t shut up for ten minutes. She told anyone that would listen for ten weeks,”. 

“You admit it,” Kara laughed. 

  
“Oh sh- be quiet,” Lena walked over to the lift, pushing the button for it. 

“You still love me,” Kara smiled bashfully.

“Jury’s out on that one,” Lena teased as they walked in.

“What’s a jury?” Milla asked. Lena sighed and began to explain the whole of the justice system in one elevator ride with Kara’s not very helpful intrusions referencing TV shows which only served to confuse Milla. 

“So the jury are the people who are randomly selected to make the decision about whether they are guilty or not guilty?” Milla confirmed. 

“Precisely,” Lena smiled.

“Cool,” Milla went to climb onto one of the kitchen stools and suddenly everything moved in slow motion for Kara. She heard her foot miss the step before she saw it and zipped over, instantly catching her. 

“Are you okay?” she held her close.

“What just happened?” Lena had dropped her bag in the shock of Kara’s quick movement. 

“I slipped and Jeju overreacted,” Milla laughed as Kara lifted her onto the stool. “I would have just fallen into the other stool,”. 

“And hit your head,” Kara placed a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked, going to her side and wrapping her arms around her. 

  
“I’m fine,” Milla sighed, “You two overreact,”. 

  
“It’s our job,” Lena tucked a hair behind her ear and placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled, “It’s in the description. We have to worry unnecessarily and overreact to every little thing because of it,”.

“Is that what your mom was like?” the question directed more at Kara than Lena. 

“Which one?” Kara asked with a smile, “Because my Ukr  _ (dad)  _ was a lot more protective than my Jeju but then Eliza was extremely protective and Jeremiah was a little more laid back. Eliza’s still very protective,”. 

“How?” Milla asked. 

“Well whenever I so much as get a scrape on my knee she will travel up from Midvale,” Kara started.

“No, you’re putting that in the wrong light,” Lena laughed, “If Kara gets a scrape on her knee it means she has blown out her powers which means something bad has probably happened and if she leaves the house she also tends to end up with the worst cold in the world and becomes the neediest person on the planet for a number of days,”. Kara sighed and started to explain again.

  
“Okay, so if Alex injures herself or gets a cold or is in any way ill, she will either make me come to visit her and send me back with three million bags full of get well soon things and food or she will drive or fly up to the city and stay with her and fuss of her for days and whenever we are sad or in any way need her she will be there in five minutes, probably breaking a hundred speeding laws because she always puts us first,” Kara smiled. 

“So she’s a good mom?”. 

  
“The best,” Kara could sense a bit of Milla’s nervousness, “And she’s very understanding so if you are nervous or don’t want to meet her right now she won’t mind at all,” she added, going over to Milla. “But I have to add that she already asks for daily updates on how you are getting on,”. 

“Why?” Milla laughed. 

  
“You’re her granddaughter,” Kara shrugged. 

  
“But I haven’t even met her,”. 

“She doesn’t mind and she won’t mind. Trust me she accepts everyone in five seconds. She thinks of Winn as a son and she insisted on getting childhood photos of both of us and Maggie to display after about five minutes of meeting us,”. Milla took a deep breath, both Lena and Kara were by her side. 

“I want to meet her,” she smiled. 

“Are you sure? Because it’s completely your choice,” Kara checked.

“Yeah,” Milla smiled.

“What do you want to eat then?” Lena asked. 

“I don’t mind,”. 

-

“I forget how nice your penthouse is,” Eliza smiled as she walked in. Kara sped over to her, pulling her straight into a hug. “Hi sweetie,” she smiled, hugging her daughter. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled brightly as Lena made her way over. Eliza moved to hug her. 

  
“Are you feeling better?” she asked, stepping back to make sure Lena looked okay. 

  
“A lot better, thank you,” Lena smiled, “Just another migraine,”. 

“You shouldn’t work so hard,” Eliza scolded. 

  
“That’s something, I’ve heard too many times,” Lena laughed. 

  
“It’s true,” Kara defended herself from where she was standing, checking on Milla. 

“You’re meant to take my side every time,” Lena glared to Kara who just stuck her tongue out at her. 

“Hi,” Milla piped up.

“Hi sweetie,” Eliza smiled, “What are you reading?” she pointed to the new book Milla had started. 

“Oh, I just started it. It’s called The BFG. It’s about,” Milla launched into an explanation of what she read so far, immediately comfortable talking about her safe topic. Kara went to help Lena with lunch with a sigh of relief. 

-

Lunch ran smoothly with conversation revolving around books and Kara and Lena’s work as well as a conversation about science where they switched to Kryptonian and instantly Eliza and Lena were at a disadvantage to the two Kryptonians whose science was too far ahead for Lena’s liking. She was very rarely behind and struggling to keep up in a science discussion and she could tell Kara was secretly loving it. After lunch Kara got called away on ‘Supergirl business’ which was really Winn accidentally calling her and then him and J’onn using a variety of techniques to distract her while Lena spoke to Eliza. She grabbed a piece of paper. 

“Kara is listening in so I’m going to write this down,” she smiled and turned the piece of paper toward Eliza. 

_ I’m planning to ask Kara to marry me _

“Finally,” Eliza laughed as she read the piece of paper. 

“Why is that everyone’s response?” Lena complained with an exasperated sigh. 

“Because it’s been a year since you had the ceremony on Krypton,” Milla chipped in with a smug smile. She took the piece of paper and wrote something down. 

_ Mummy is making the ring.  _

“You are?” Eliza asked in surprise. 

“Yeah, so it’s nowhere near ready yet but I do a lot of metalwork when I make the preliminary circuit boards for prototypes so it isn’t that hard,” Lena shrugged. 

“Only you would say that. I’m happy for you and I not very discreetly gave you my blessing six months ago,”. 

“I remember, of course,” Lena laughed, “Then I got busy,”. 

  
“When are you going to do it?”. 

“When I finish the thing,” Lena smiled. 

“How?”. 

“As of yet undecided,”. 

“I think beaches and fairy lights were listed in suggestions,” Milla smiled. 

“Basic, standard thingy-I-can’t-say-aloud brief,” Lena shrugged. 

“Do you really think Kara’s listening in?” Eliza smiled. 

“I know it. I can also bet it will be exactly ten seconds until she returns,”. 

“What is the thing I’m not allowed to know?” Kara pouted as she touched down on the balcony, dematerialising her suit as she did. 

“You’re not allowed to know,” Eliza smiled, taking the piece of paper off the table and screwing it into a ball before pushing it into a pocket, winking to Milla as she did.

“Lenaaa,” Kara complained. 

“Sorry, darling, but no,” she placed a small kiss on the corner of her mouth to get rid of pout and passed her a chocolate bar, knowing J’onn probably distracted by pushing her limits which would always make her hungry. “You’ll find out soon enough,”. 

-

Alex, Maggie and Jamie ended up joining them and they started to play a very intense game of Uno. Kara playing with Milla and everyone else playing by themselves and of course Kara and Milla were winning; Eliza suitably distracted by Jamie not to be playing properly. 

“I’m sorry we have to do this,” Kara spoke seriously to Lena. 

“Just play the card,” Milla pouted. 

“Just remember I still love you,” Kara pulled out one of their final two cards. 

“Kara, what are you about to do?” Lena warned. 

“Please don’t hate us,” Kara passed the card to Milla.

“UNO!” Milla yelled, placing the plus four card.

“And red by the way,” Kara added with a smug smile.

“Are you sure about that love thing?” Lena quipped, taking the four cards off the top of the pile. 

“Positive,” Kara smirked, “But sorry about this,”. 

“No you’re not,” Alex laughed. 

  
“I am,” Kara squeaked, watching as Maggie tactically switched the colour to yellow. 

“The plan’s working,” Milla whispered into Kara’s ear, standing in Kara’s lap so she could reach. Kara had an arm wrapped around so she wouldn’t slip. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, watching as Alex changed it to blue. Eliza kept it on blue as Kara predicted. Alex smiled at Kara smugly, assuming she wouldn’t win. Kara just passed Milla the card with a smirk. 

“You really think we’re that stupid,” Kara laughed to her sister. 

“We win,” Milla celebrated, high-fiving Kara. Kara picked her up and stood up, dancing around with her in her arms, singing ‘we win’ over and over again while the others groaned. 

“Not pretty on you,” Lena sighed. 

“Yep but I still win,” Kara spun around, happily. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my dumbass read the wedding comments.   
> jmm534 said 'A suit with a vest/tie for Lena and suspenders/bowtie for Kara' and i love that idea.   
> Meredith seemed to have a very popular opinion: ' I think of a Supercorp wedding I think of Lena in a dress and Kara in a suit' which i also love.   
> But then there were a lot of votes for lena in a suit and a lot more for both of them in suits.   
> this is very confusing but most popular was both of them in suits which i can see... we'll see how i feel when i write it but i would love to write them both of them in a suit, especially karaxsuspenders which sgcw needs to take notes on because *cough* *cough* yes please
> 
> also like Usain Bolt has named his daughter Olympia Lightning Bolt and I aim to be THAT successful in life because he is the only person who has earned the right to that unusual name because he has 8 gold medals from 3 consecutive Olympics and can run 100m in 9.58 secs so Kim Kardashian and Kanye West can fuck off with North, Saint and Chicago? (idk them that well), he is the only won has earned the right. 
> 
> also Eliza is one of those amazing people who calls everyone sweetie cs she's pure and wholesome. 
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> also i want a binder (and flags and a very gay redbubble cart) and I've done all the research but I'm really fucking scared to ask my parents cs anxiety and shit.


	14. Of Movies and Ice Cream

Lena was cooking breakfast in the kitchen before either of the two Kryptonians had woken up. She’d figured out it was a good tactic to avoid the hangry morning which kept popping up in the Luthor-Danvers household. “Whatcha cookin?” two arms wrapped around Lena from behind and a kiss was placed to her cheek. 

“Pancakes,” Lena smiled, trying to ignore the fact Kara had very deliberately put a hand on Lena’s boob and was trailing kisses down Lena’s neck. “You know our daughter is probably going to wake up very soon,” Lena flipped a pancake. “Don’t start something you can’t finish,” she warned. 

“Fine,” Kara sighed, moving her hand up off Lena’s boob and placing a more innocent kiss to Lena’s cheek. “I still get to hug you though,”. 

“As long as it’s innocent,” Lena moved a couple of the pancakes onto the huge stack she had already created and shut her eyes for a second at the comforting feeling of being in Kara’s arms. It was quiet and she could feel her breath attune with Kara’s. 

“I love you so much,” Kara broke the silence with a whisper into Lena’s ear. 

“I love you so much too,” Lena smiled, reaching for the pancake mix to pour another out. Lena tried to pour a pancake out but found her movement too restricted. “Kara, you might need to move,” she whispered. 

“Only because I want pancakes,” Kara pouted, leaning around and kissing Lena’s lips before going to find some toppings and feed Lola. 

“Morning mommy,” a small person walked into the kitchen, clutching a blue blanket. 

“Morning, Milly,” Lena smiled at her. 

“Morning,” Kara called out from where she was crouching from behind the counter. 

“Morning Jeju,” Milla smiled groggily, going over to Milla, cuddling into her leg. Lena turned off the stove and bent down, picking her up. 

“Hey sweetie,” she smiled as Milla rested her head on Lena’s shoulder. “Do you want some pancakes?”. 

  
“Yeah,” Milla nodded. “Why are there so many?”. 

“You haven’t Jeju eat pancakes yet,” Lena laughed.

“I don’t eat that many,” Kara poked her head above the counter. 

“She’s lying,” Lena whispered to Milla, adjusting her weight onto her hip a bit more before leaning over and putting the majority of the pancakes onto plates. “But she needs it,” Lena smiled over to Kara. 

“Superhero metabolism,” Kara smiled, taking one of the plates.

-

“So I was thinking movie marathon in a blanket fort,” Kara laughed once they were all dressed. 

“I don’t know what all of that means,” Milla laughed. 

“Okay, so mov-” Kara was cut off as there was a doorbell rang, a system Lena had put in place if there was a package for them or someone at the door. Lena went over to the intercom as Kara began to finish explaining what a movie marathon was. 

“There’s a package downstairs,” Lena smiled to Kara, “And you can get down there quicker,”.

“You have to explain blanket fort then,” Kara smiled, speeding off. Lena smiled and started to explain blanket fort. Kara returned just as Lena finished explaining it, “It’s the pictures,” she announced, rushing to find a knife. 

“What pictures?” Milla asked, walking over to Kara. 

“Come take a look,” Kara smiled, lifting her onto the counter so she could see better. Kara cut the box open with the knife. It was quite big because Kara had ordered so many. The first thing on top was a card envelope full of the pictures ordered that could go into the photo frames and underneath were the canvases. Lena took the envelope out of the way and Kara pulled out the first of the canvases. It was the photo of Milla and Kara on the beach. 

“We thought we needed a bit of an update,” Lena smiled as Milla looked at the first with a big smile. Kara took out the next one, a photo of Lena and Milla this time. Milla seemed a bit lost for words as she looked at it, her smile widening. 

“Then there’s one of you,” Kara laughed, taking out the next canvas and passing it to Milla. 

“Thank you,” Milla smiled, quietly, still looking down at the three in front of her a little shell shocked. 

“There’s one more,” Lena smiled, pulling the bubble wrap out of the way. Kara had an innate fear of the stuff, stemming from her aversion to loud noises. “Here,” she passed the picture of her with Del and Neema to Milla. She was silent for quite a while, looking at it for quite a while. Lena looked over at Kara, fiddling with the envelope in her hands. She looked back over to Milla who had a tear sliding down her cheek. 

“Come here, sweetie,” Lena opened her arms, dropping the envelope onto the counter. Milla went over to her, burying her face in her chest. “Gehd nahn bem owahsh  _ (It’s okay to cry) _ ,” she whispered into her hair. Kara moved the pictures to the side just as Lena picked Milla up off the counter and wrapped her arms around the two of them, taking some of Milla's weight off Lena. 

-

The tears had subsided a little while ago and they had put the pictures up around the house, including a picture of Del, Neema and Milla on Milla’s bedside table and as per Kara’s earlier suggestion they had built a blanket fort and cuddled up together inside. They then decided on a light-hearted movie which didn’t involve death, choosing Matilda, upon Milla’s request. No better movie than one she had already read the book of. Something easy and predictable. Popcorn was ready, in four different flavours which were necessary according to Kara. Toffee, Salted, Sweet and Sweet and Salted just so Milla could judge for herself which was best. 

-

She decided that she liked the sweet and salty popcorn best, much to Kara’s disappointment until Lena reminded her that she would get more of the toffee if no one else were going to eat them. They then realised they were low on as Kara put it ‘decent’ food so they decided to take a trip to the shop nearby on a mission to find what Kara referred to as ‘decent’ food for lunch. 

Kara held Lena’s hand while Milla walked ahead of the two of them, skipping a little bit. They caught up with her as they made it to the store and Kara took Milla’s hand, letting her pull them in. 

  
“Can we try ice cream?” Milla asked, dragging them into the freezer section. Kara looked to Lena with the same hopeful look as Milla. 

“One flavour,” Lena smiled. 

“I think we need to start with vanilla,” Kara suggested, “And then we can have toppings,”. She picked up Milla so she could reach up to take the vanilla off the shelf. Milla dropped it into Lena’s basket with a smile. 

“Toppings?” Milla suggested. 

“I’m going to get the other stuff,” Lena smiled, “Try to be reasonable,” she placed a kiss to Kara’s cheek as she walked past. 

“I don’t really know the definition of reasonable,” Kara whispered to Milla as they walked to the sweet section, passing the sauces on the way. Kara stopped, “Strawberry, raspberry, chocolate or caramel?” Kara asked. 

“Raspberry,” Milla smiled, reaching for it off the shelf. 

“Brilliant choice,” Kara laughed, “Now for the real things,”. They walked to the sweet section and studied it all carefully. 

“We probably need to prioritise everyone we pick as we pick it just so we are prepared for when Mommy eventually limits it all,” Milla smiled. 

“Agreed,” Kara spoke thoughtfully and grabbed some Haribo and marshmallow off the shelf, “Which one is better?”. 

“Haribo,” Milla agreed as if it was obvious. 

“Definitely,” Kara smiled. Milla grabbed for a packet of skittles. 

“Number two,”. Kara picked a pack of sour patches. “I haven’t had them yet,”.

“Maybe we can disguise them as a to-try packet instead of a topping packet,” Kara suggested. 

“Yes,” Milla laughed, “Wait! Are those Gobstoppers?” she pointed to a packet on the top shelf, “Like from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory,”. 

  
“Well those and Nerds need to go in to-try,” Kara smiled, reaching up for them. “Have we done Jelly Beans?”. 

  
“Nope,”. 

  
“Well, that’s another essential,” Kara grabbed them. They were struggling to hold all the sweets between the two of them as Lena showed up. 

“I think if you can’t hold them all you’ve reached unreasonable,” Lena caught the packet of marshmallows that Kara dropped. 

“Challenge accepted,” Kara smiled. 

“There was no challenge extended,” Lena quipped. 

“Please mommy,” Milla pouted, turning to Lena with huge puppy dog eyes. 

“We eat them over multiple days and not in one go,” Lena sighed, taking more out of their hands and dropping them into the basket. 

“Thank you, mommy,” Milla smiled brightly. 

-

“Just one scoop,” Lena warned in a whisper in Kara’s ear, “That includes you,” she added, disguising the whisper by placing a kiss to her cheek. Kara passed the bowl to Milla after adding a healthy amount of Strawberry sauce which wasn’t at all healthy and passed her a spoon. Milla dug the spoon in with a smug smile and took a huge mouthful, her face lighting up with glee as she did. 

  
“It’s so good,” she laughed, as Lena wiped the ice cream off her face with a napkin. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, “Best thing Earth ever invented,”. 

“Agreed,” Milla laughed, taking another spoonful, Kara did the same. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Naya Rivera is missing presumed dead and as a lesbian who loves Brittana, I don't know if I can handle this. Santana and Britt meant so much to me. Josey shouldn't have to lose his mom. I hope so much that she is still alive. (I wrote this part when I'd just seen the news)
> 
> I have my UNICEF meeting tomorrow and my mum was complaining about having to drive me so I said that I would walk because it's just at my school and I've walked to school every day for the past five years on the same route and now she's annoyed because 'I don't need her anymore'. WHAT DOES SHE WANT FROM ME?!?!
> 
> i am now writing this part a whole twelve hours later. They are treating it as a body recovery. this chapter is short as i am struggling a bit today. naya meant a lot to me and it's too soon for her to be taken from the people who love her so much. she's 33 with a four-year-old son. the world is not fair. 
> 
> Avery :)


	15. Of Alloys and Rings

**EXPERIMENT LOG:**

Operation 107

 **Lead:** Lena Luthor

 **Assistant:** Milla Luthor-Danvers

 **Consultant(s):** Samantha Arias, Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer, Maggie Danvers-Sawyer, Winslow Schott

**DAY ONE**

  * Hand-drawn designs finalised 
  * Designs transferred into computer
  * Supplies ordered



**DAY TWO**

  * Supplies collected
  * Metal testing
  * Supplies reordered



* * *

It was Sunday and Kara received a call from the Legends sometime around lunch, after they had watched both The Jungle Book and The Incredibles in the blanket fort. 

Unfortunately watching The Incredibles hadn’t been that incredible due to the fact every time any of them did anything Kara would announce loudly whether she could do it or not. She had even paused the TV to tell Milla all about Killer Frost when Frozone showed up and when they had finished fighting the evil person, due to talking Lena hadn’t quite caught the name, she gave a long lecture about how her skills were superior and how she would’ve easily defeated him much quicker. Lena then very unhelpfully pointed out that she probably wouldn’t have pissed off a fan in the first place because she was too nice and the rest of the film was spent with Kara and Lena both trying to think of a time Kara had been outright mean (Red Kryptonite didn’t count). But at least it was funny and irritating Kara was very easy. All you had to do was point out she couldn’t stretch like Elastigirl or turn invisible like Violet and she was pouting very cutely (it also didn’t help to point that Kara was cute when she was annoyed). 

But then the Legends called, half-way through Kara’s very long explanation as to why x-ray vision was better than invisibility. It had gotten to the point in the lecture where Lena was unsure about whether Kara was trying to convince Lena and Milla or herself. It turns out the Legends were having a small issue with aliens throughout time and had someone to interrogate but were in dire need of a translator. Apparently, the alien had also specified he wouldn’t talk to a Brainiac, something about untrustworthy and evil scum, so after a very unhelpful string of Doctor Who jokes over the phone Ava had hung up, saying she was going to send Nate in the jumpship so they could crack bad Doctor Who jokes together. 

It gave Kara and Lena just enough time to explain the Legends to Milla and make sure she was okay with Kara leaving before the jump ship materialised and Nate walked out, doing an impression of a doctor that was so bad Lena couldn’t guess which one he was aiming for. Kara left on the jumpship after their usual exchanges and a final long hug from Milla, promising to be back before they knew it.

“This is perfect,” Lena turned to Milla as soon as she had left. 

“Why?” Milla asked. 

  
“How do you feel about some time spent creating the perfect engagement ring?” Lena smiled. 

“Yes!” Milla laughed, jumping out of Lena’s arms. “I’ll get my shoes on!” she yelled as she ran over to the door. 

“Milly?” Lena smiled. 

“Yeah,” Milla spun around to face her. 

“You’re still in your pyjamas,” she laughed. Milla looked down at herself. 

“I’ll go change,” she laughed, sprinting past Lena to get to her bedroom.   
  
“Me too,” Lena smiled to no one in particular.

-

  
It was warm outside so Lena had changed into denim cutoffs and a kind-of see-through white v-neck t-shirt. She was very tempted to send Kara a photo of her in the lab coat because of how much she knew it would kill her but she just filed the outfit away for another day and dug out the mini-lab coat that she had bought for Milla.

Lena hadn’t exactly decided on a conventional method for making an engagement ring. After a lot of research and practice on some strips of White Gold, Silver and Platinum, she figured out they would never be able to withstand the strength of anything and knowing Kara the ring would never leave her finger so she had to find a metal that would withstand the force of at least a major explosion. None of the original metals had withstood the test so Lena had ordered the much more durable but slightly less expensive Tungsten to make the ring from. It was five times harder than steel and four times harder than titanium. It was perfect. 

The plan for the day was to alloy the metal with Cobalt in an attempt to weaken it’s properties just slightly so it could be shaped. Which meant melting both of them down in a furnace. Lena planned to make enough so she could hopefully fashion wedding rings from it too, but with the wedding rings she would have a heat vision help, now she just had L-Corp’s small furnace in the basement. The one advantage of doing it on a Sunday was that it was deserted. 

Lena found the smallest possible size of protective clothing and dressed Milla in it. Pulling huge gloves onto her tiny hands and covering every inch of skin before getting dressed herself. “Can you hear me?” she checked with Milla. Milla nodded in response. “Okay,” Lena smiled, “Try not to touch anything unless I say it’s okay because I don’t want you getting hurt,”. 

“You’ve told me this three hundred thousand times,” Milla sighed. 

“Worrying is in the job description,” Lena told her as she pushed open the door to the room. It wasn’t too hot due to the fact it had the best air circulation in the building to avoid any chance of a fire. She placed a chunk of metal into the pot that it would be melted in and added cobalt into a different one and placed them in the furnace. 

“How long till the interesting bit?” Milla asked as Lena lifted her up so she could see better. 

  
“Only about a minute or so. It’s very hot in there,”. 

“Like the sun?”. 

“A little cooler,” Lena laughed. “That’s Antarctica compared to the sun,”. 

“How hot does it need to be to melt?”. 

“2870 celsius for Tungsten and 1495 celsius for Cobalt,”. 

“So it’s really hot in there?”. 

  
“Yup,” Lena smiled as she looked through the camera screen to peer in. “It’s melted,'' she announced. “Do you want to do the next bit?”. 

“Yes please,”. 

“Okay, wait there a second,” Lena put Milla down off her hip and went over to grab a chair, placing it in front of the furnace so she could reach by herself. Lena lifted her onto it and wrapped an arm around her to hold her steady. “Right. See the handle sticking out there,” Lena moved the camera so it was easier for Milla to see what she was doing. Milla grabbed the handle. “Okay, you want to lift and pour it into the other pot,” Lena instructed, using her other hand to guide Milla’s as she did it. 

“Now what?” Milla asked as Lena powered down the furnace. 

“I’m going to call a friend to speed this up,” Lena smiled, leading Milla out of the room. 

“Who?”. 

“Kal,” Lena smiled brightly, “But that also means I have to tell him I’m proposing,”. 

“Why him?”. 

  
“Freeze breath,” Lena shrugged, “Or it takes six to eight weeks,”. 

  
“Call Kal,” Milla said urgently as Lena pulled off some of the protective gear, freeing her movement. Lena pulled off some of her own and took her phone out, ringing Kal. 

“Lena?” a woman's voice came through the phone, “You never call Kal,”. 

“Lois?”. 

“Yep. He’s on diaper duty,”. 

“Is he always on diaper duty?” Lena laughed. 

“He did four with Johnathon so yes, he’s always on diaper duty. Why? Did you need him?”. 

“Unfortunately. My Kryptonian is no help with this one because it’s a surprise for her,”. 

“Oh my god. You’re proposing,” Lois laughed. 

“I’m making the ring to propose,” Lena sighed, “But I need some freeze breath to save me six to eight weeks of waiting,”. 

“I’ll get him,”. Lena heard some muffled shouting on the other end of the phone and some shuffling. 

“You’re proposing to Kara?” Kal’s voice came through the speaker. 

“Yes. That’s the plan but I’m making her ring and I need someone to freeze breath some metal,”. 

  
“Are you at L-Corp?”. 

“Yep. You should have access. We’re in the basement,”. 

“Give me two minutes,”. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, hanging up the phone. 

-

“Hi!” Clark sped into the basement with a huge gust of wind. 

“Hey,” Lena smiled. 

“Where’s the metal then?” Clark asked. 

“In there,” Lena nodded toward the door in the very hot furnace. 

“It should be quick,” Clark smiled, pushing the door open. He went in by himself due to Lena’s lack of will to put the protective gear on again. 

“How quick?” Milla asked Lena. 

“Is this what you had in mind?” Clark held a block of metal in his hand as he walked out. 

“Thank you so much,” Lena smiled.

“It’s good quality. I don’t think I could destroy it,” Clark smiled. 

“Perfect,” Lena high-fived Milla. “It’s the one aim,”. 

“Well, congratulations,” Clark smiled, “And good luck,” he smiled softly before flying off. 

“Thank you,” Lena called after him loudly. 

“What’s next?” Milla asked, looking at the block of metal in Lena’s hand. Lena’s phone buzzed and she looked at it. 

“Kara’s home so we go find out how crazy the Legends were,”. 

“Why do you keep saying the Legends are crazy?” Milla asked as Lena took her hand. 

“They once fought a time demon after having transformed into a giant fluffy teddy bear,”. Milla just looked at Lena in complete shock. 

“It’s hard to explain,” she laughed.

* * *

**EXPERIMENT LOG:**

Operation 107

 **Lead:** Lena Luthor

 **Assistant:** Milla Luthor-Danvers

 **Consultant(s):** Samantha Arias, Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer, Maggie Danvers-Sawyer, Winslow Schott

**DAY ONE**

  * Hand-drawn designs finalised 
  * Designs transferred into computer
  * Supplies ordered



**DAY TWO**

  * Supplies collected
  * Metal testing
  * Supplies reordered



**DAY THREE**

  * Metal alloy created



* * *

It turned out the Legends mission was as crazy as expected and it took a full hour for Kara to explain everything that happened on the trip, it was crazy and that was the only clear and concise way to describe it. They ended up watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory, Milla having decided she could never watch a superhero movie with Kara again due to the fact she couldn’t promise to not make comments the whole way through. Lena probably should have heeded Alex’s warning when it came to superhero movies; they’d done Marvel but Kara was too emotionally invested to pass comment while they were watching it. 

After they finished watching the movie, Milla had fallen asleep pretty much on top of Kara and neither of them could bear to wake her up so Kara ended up destroying the roof of the fort to avoid waking her up. Then between her and Lena, they managed to take down the rest of the fort and put everything away with Milla still sleeping, now on the couch. They finished putting it all away and Lena realised how much Kara used her superspeed to do all the jobs which would really normally take a long time. 

“Are you okay?” Kara asked, giving Lena a hug from behind from where she was watching Milla. 

“You know I swore I would never be driven to murder again,” Lena laughed, “But if anyone hurts her I could definitely be driven there. 

“First of all, you didn’t murder Lex. You’re not a murderer,”. 

“Kara,” Lena warned, turning around in her arms to face her, her arms wrapping around Kara’s waist. “Not right now,”. 

“I will just say I prefer the method of throwing people into the sun,” Kara laughed. 

“I think I can just about get on board with that,” Lena looked over her shoulder to Milla. Kara reached a hand up to cup her cheek, turning her back to face her. 

“I love you,” she whispered as she leaned in. 

“Me too,” Lena’s breath ghosted over Kara’s lips as she spoke before closing the final gap between their lips. Lena wrapped her arms tighter around Kara, pulling her closer, their bodies flush against each other. Just as Lena started to deepen the kiss, Kara pulled away slowly, her eyes opening to look at Lena through dilated pupils. 

“We don’t have time,” she sighed. 

  
“I know,” Lena laughed. 

“We need to cook dinner,” Kara smiled. 

“You know,”. 

  
“Don’t finish that sentence,” Kara laughed, looking pointedly over Lena’s shoulder at Milla. 

“You have no idea what I was going to say,”. 

“I do,” Kara took Lena’s hand, “Don’t pretend it was going to be PG,”.

“Fine but we all know it would be nicer than whatever we’re about to cook,”. Kara just shrugged and dragged her to the kitchen.

“What do you want to eat?” Kara smiled, looking into the fridge. Lena moved to look over her shoulder. 

“Chicken Katsu Curry,” Lena suggested. 

“I can’t be trusted to cook chicken,” Kara did a very bad impression of Lena as she spoke. 

“Hey!” Lena hit her playfully, before grabbing the chicken out of the fridge, “And it’s true,”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nate watches doctor who because ray made him and now he's obsessed mainly cs he misses his buddy and watches it to remind him of ray. john who is actually british thinks doctor who is the scum of the earth and despises every single bloody time nate tries to do shitty british accent in a misguided attempt at an impression. meanwhile behrad will sometimes watch it with nate while he's high cs it's trippy. zari 2.0 watched it for five seconds and was horrified and an intense fight between nate and mick over the tv meant ava and sara never got a chance to give it a try cs the new rule is that people have to watch their individual shows on their individual screens and the communal tv is only for communal television. 
> 
> just watch me give Milla a load of random nicknames: Milly, Mills. Mimi and Milly Moo are coming next. (my deadname had the nickname of Milly so I have like a hundred stored up).
> 
> also i simplified the science please don't attack me for it. brain power was used a lot here. 
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> also please keep Naya in your thoughts and prayers. please stay hopeful. it's not be been 72 hours. there's a chance she could still be alive.


	16. Of Day Breaks and Flowers

Lena didn’t wake up to Milla coming into their room and she almost missed it but there was a sense of relief when she realised she was cuddled up to Kara naked because they had forgotten to put on clothes after last night. 

“Kara,” Lena turned over to face her, shaking her awake. 

“No,” Kara hummed, holding Lena close. 

“Kara. We are completely naked, the sheets are a mess and our daughter could walk in any second and I’m not ready for that conversation,” Lena sighed, against her chest. 

“Crap,” Kara cursed and there was a gust of wind and Lena found herself sitting on the couch, a sweater, some underwear and shorts being thrown at her. Lena smiled to herself and pulled the clothing on, quickly before standing up and walking to the bathroom. Kara cut her off, standing in front of her. “All sorted,” she smiled, wrapping her arms around Lena. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, wrapping her arms around Kara’s shoulders. 

“It’s easy,” Kara leaned in for a quick, lingering kiss. 

“Still, thank you,” Lena smiled, before capturing Kara’s lips in a slightly longer, more teasing kiss, biting on Kara’s lower lip as she pulled away. Kara looked into Lena’s eyes.   
  
“Do you think we have time for a shower?”. 

“What time is it?” Lena asked and Kara sped off handing Lena her phone. “We have to actually shower very quickly though,” she warned. “Milla shouldn’t be awake for half an hour,”. Kara picked her up and Lena had to stifle her squeal as she wrapped her legs around Kara’s waist and Kara’s lips attached to her neck while her hands supported Lena’s ass, palming at them slightly as she did. Lena threw her phone down on the bed as Kara pushed her against the bathroom door, making it fall open for them. 

-

“Morning, Milly,” Kara pushed her way into Milla’s room. Both she and Lena showered and dressed for the day. Kara only got a groan from the bed and the sound of Milla turning over in return. She walked over to her side, sitting gently on the edge of the bed and moving her hand up to move some of the hair out of her face. “We have to wake up, unfortunately,” Kara smiled. 

“No,” Milla mumbled, turning into her pillow. 

  
“Why not?” Kara asked, leaning over to try and see Milla’s face. 

“I don’t like it,” she insisted. 

“What don’t you like?”. Kara didn’t get a response. “If you tell me then I can do something about it,” she tried to coax an answer out of Milla. 

“You can’t do anything,” Milla insisted. 

“Try me,” Kara shrugged. Milla turned over to look at Kara, a sad look on her face. “What is it?” she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at her kindly. 

“I don’t know how to say it,” Milla sighed.

“Come here,” Kara smiled, opening her arms for Milla. Milla snuggled into them as Kara adjusted her weight onto her bed a little more. “What’s going on, Mills?” she asked gently, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Don’t want to talk about,” Milla mumbled. 

  
“Okay,” Kara rubbed her back gently, just holding her close. “What about breakfast?” she asked. 

“Do I have to get dressed?”. 

“No,” Kara laughed. Milla’s grip on Kara hadn’t loosened so she just stood up, moving Milla onto her hip. “Waffles?” she asked and Milla just nodded. Kara walked out of her bedroom and through to the kitchen where Lena was sitting at the kitchen island, looking at something on her phone. 

“Morning Milly,” she looked up, smiling at her daughter. 

“Morning Mommy,” Milla smiled quietly as Kara walked over to Lena, letting Milla sit down on one of the stools. Milla almost instantly moved to Lena’s lap, cuddling into her. Lena smiled, placing a small kiss to the top of her head before looking over her head to Kara, a questioning look on her face. 

“Something’s upsetting her,” Kara mouthed with a shrug, “I don’t know what though,” she added with a shake of her head. She started to prepare the waffle mix, pouring some into the waffle maker. 

-

Milla still hadn’t gotten dressed when it was almost time to leave. She kept using a hundred different tactics to distract Kara and Lena from making her get dressed and they didn’t know what was going on. “Okay,” Kara stopped, crouched down in front of her, “What’s going on?”. 

“Nothing,” Milla mumbled. Lena sighed and crouched down next to Kara. 

“Milly, if you tell us we can help you,” she smiled. 

“Don’t want to,” Milla mumbled. 

“Okay. Go get dressed then,” Lena shrugged, sitting her weight back onto her knees. Milla just stopped, fear filling her eyes. 

“I don’t want to,” she mumbled, even quieter than before. 

“Pyjama day at work doesn’t sound too bad,” Kara shrugged. 

“No,” Milla said quickly, louder than before. Lena had to hide her victorious smile. 

“So why don’t you want to go to work with Kara?” Lena asked.

“I don’t want to go to work at all,” Milla pouted, “Too many people,” she added quietly. “It’s stressful,”. 

“Give me a moment,” Kara smiled, taking her phone out of the back pocket and standing up. 

**Kara:** I don’t have any meetings today. Can I work from home, please? Milla problems. 

**Cat:** Fine by me. Just email me the edited articles. I hope she’s okay. 

**Kara:** Thank you!!! 😌😄

 **Cat:** Emojis, Kiera, really? We aren't five-year-olds.

“Okay, we’re working from home today,” Kara crouched down again in front of Milla. 

“Really?” Milla asked. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled as Milla ran into her full pelt, giving her a hug that would've knocked most people over. Kara wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. 

“If you ever feel uncomfortable you have to tell us and then we can do something about it,” Lena smiled.

“Okay,” Milla sighed, “Do you have to go into work?” she looked at Lena. 

  
“Unfortunately, I have boring pointless investor’s meetings all day,” Lena smiled, “And I’m already a little late,”. Milla pouted and went over to Lena, giving her a hug. Lena stood up, lifting Milla up with her onto her hip. Milla’s arms were tightly wrapped around her. “I’m sorry Mills,” Lena sighed, slipping her feet into her heels as she held her close. She grabbed her bag and slipped her phone inside it all while holding onto Milla. “I do have to get going,” she sighed but Milla only held on tighter. “Milla,” Lena warned. 

“Fine,” she loosened her grip and Kara took her out of Milla’s arms. 

“I love you, sweetie,” Lena smiled.

“I love you too, Mommy,” Milla replied. Kara only offered her a weak smile before leaning in for a quick kiss. 

“Try to have fun,” she whispered. 

“I said I had meetings with investors. It’s impossible,”. 

“At least try,” Kara smiled hopefully, leaning over her and pressing the button for the lift, knowing Lena would never do it. The doors opened and Kara almost had to push her into it. “I love you,” she smiled, handing her her car keys. 

“I love you too,” Lena called as the doors slid shut. 

“What do you want to do, then?” Kara looked to Milla. 

“Don’t you have work to do?”. 

  
“When I work from home I can use superspeed to do it within an hour,” Kara smiled.

“Movie?” Milla asked. 

“I think it’s only right I introduce you to the Jungle Book,” Kara suggested. 

“As in the Rudyard Kipling book?” Milla asked as Kara walked them to the couch. 

“You read that one?” Kara asked in surprise. 

“It was one of the ones Mommy gave me on the first visit,” Milla left Kara’s arms to take a seat on the couch. 

“It’s old. Even I haven’t read it,” Kara laughed, “The movie’s better,”. 

“I can’t believe that,”. 

  
“You haven’t heard the music,” Kara protested as she brought it up on the TV. 

-

Four hour-long meetings with investors, two hour-and-a-half long conference calls to check in with overseas offices and an internal department head meeting which only lasted forty-five minutes, thank Rao, and Lena’s day was over. She had managed to sneak in a lunch break during one of the conference calls and she had started driving home half-an-hour from the end of the final conference call. Rush hour traffic meant it ended as she pulled up to their building. Kara had been texting her random pictures of her and Milla and updates of what they were doing all day so she knew that a tofu salad would be waiting for her when she got home. 

“Hi!” Kara smiled brightly at her as Lena walked into the apartment, instantly kicking off her heels. 

“Hey!” Lena smiled over to Kara, as she picked up Milla, who had run almost instantly to her side, in a hug. “Hiya, Mills,” she turned to the person in her arms. 

“Hi Mommy,” Milla wrapped her arms around Lena even tighter, hugging her closer. 

“We are literally thirty seconds away from it all being ready,” Kara spoke quickly as she focused on serving the food onto the plates. 

“I think I need to go change then,” Lena looked at Milla, who didn’t seem to want to let her go anytime. 

“Fine,” Milla sighed after a small bit of a staring contest, letting Lena put her down and place a kiss to the top of her head before walking off toward her and Kara’s bedroom. 

Lena returned, having removed her make-up and changed into Kara’s NCU sweater and a pair of sports leggings, to find the food laid out on the table while Kara put some glasses of water out. “Where did Milla go?” Lena asked, looking around. 

“Bathroom,” Kara smiled, going up to Lena and wrapping her arms around her waist, pulling her closer in a quick kiss. “How were the meetings?” she asked. 

“Shit,” Lena laughed, slightly distracted by the fact Kara’s hands had reached up into her hair and was pulling it out of its bun, pin by pin. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara pouted, as she pulled the ponytail out. 

  
“You didn’t need to do that,” Lena laughed, running her hands through her hair to sort it out a little. 

“You forget it’s in by this time because your scalp’s gone numb but you complain later,” Kara smiled fondly, pulling the hair bands onto her wrist. 

-

The next morning was back to the normal routine. A whispered promise of a full day in the lab meant Milla was very happy to join Lena at L-Corp, knowing she wouldn’t see anyone but her Mom. Meanwhile, it was Kara’s turn for a boatload of all-day meetings. 

“What’s on the agenda for today?” Milla asked, already in her lab coat, as Lena lifted her onto one of the benches. 

“Making the ring base,” Lena smiled, “Which involves cutting a strip of wire-like metal from the block which we can then shape but we need a thick strip so we can cut the rough shape out of it,”. 

“So it looks like the infinity symbol?”. 

“Precisely,”. 

* * *

**EXPERIMENT LOG:**

Operation 107

 **Lead:** Lena Luthor

 **Assistant:** Milla Luthor-Danvers

 **Consultant(s):** Samantha Arias, Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer, Maggie Danvers-Sawyer, Winslow Schott

**DAY ONE**

  * Hand-drawn designs finalised 
  * Designs transferred into computer
  * Supplies ordered



**DAY TWO**

  * Supplies collected
  * Metal testing
  * Supplies reordered



**DAY THREE**

  * Metal alloy created



**DAY FOUR**

  * Basic ring shape cut



* * *

Kara had had a Supergirl emergency after dinner which had led to Lena having to put Milla to bed by herself and it wasn’t a nice feeling at all, it felt like Lena was missing a limb but there was a group of humans with very dangerous terrorising the streets and the team needed Kara more than Lena did. 

“Sorry,” Kara sighed as soon as she landed on the balcony that was just outside their bedroom, pushing the door open with the most apologetic look on her face as she held a bunch of flowers. “I didn’t mean to take so long but then they were just more and more annoying and the weapons were very dangerous,” Kara realised she was holding the flowers, “And I got you these, it was only like a thirty-second deto-”. Lena cut Kara off with a kiss. 

  
“Thank you,” she smiled, taking the flowers from her hands. Plumerias. “And you don’t have to be sorry,”. Lena placed her hand to the button on Kara’s chest to dematerialise the suit. 

  
“Yeah but I am,” Kara smiled, “I officially don’t like missing bedtime,” she pouted. “Was Milla okay?”. 

“Already asleep,” Lena assured her, pushing up onto her tiptoes for another quick kiss. Kara’s hands lightly moved to her hips to hold her there gently. “You need a shower,” Lena laughed as she pulled away. 

  
“Yeah. One of the weapons started a lot of small fires,” Kara sighed, shaking her head, “Don’t they realise how much the smoke lingers,”. 

“I don’t think they consider the state of your hair and clothing, darling,” Lena laughed as Kara stepped past her to go to the bathroom. 

“They should,” Kara pouted as she pushed open the bathroom, leaning her back against it so she could look at Lena. Lena just shook her head as Kara walked backwards into the bathroom. 

“I’ll make sure to let them know,” she spoke at a normal volume, knowing Kara would hear her. 

  
“Thank you,” came the quiet call in return, muffled slightly by the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have done so much research into adopted children that my computer thinks I've adopted one. 
> 
> i don't know anything about ring making and google isn't entirely clear, subsequently, I will be skipping most of the description of it. 
> 
> okay so it's my mum's birthday soon but the party's today so I've spent all day setting up for it and it's difficult because my mum is short and can't lift anything due to her bad back i've spent the whole day being deadnamed and misgendered as she yells at me for a banner being in the wrong place.
> 
> also i think i am mentally planning the wedding as i write the engagement cs weddings are fun to describe. drunk people give me life, also love and all that feeling stuff. I am thinking Kara in a suit with high-waisted trousers (pants if ur American) which are held up by suspenders and just about reach her ankles and heels but i haven't decided on the rest of the outfit. But lena then in a three-piece suit or one similar to that lace one but in all white. 
> 
> Avery :)


	17. Of Argo and Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to a tiny time jump people and a new narrative perspective (god that's some English lesson shit).   
> this is short but the next ones will be long and very emotional, not angst more sadness, handling a lot of feelings. 
> 
> tw: mentions of death and how it affects a character but minor and no graphic description just handling of some things that need to be handled.

**EXPERIMENT LOG:**

Operation 107

**Lead:** Lena Luthor

**Assistant:** Milla Luthor-Danvers

**Consultant(s):** Samantha Arias, Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer, Maggie Danvers-Sawyer, Winslow Schott

**DAY ONE**

  * Hand-drawn designs finalised 
  * Designs transferred into computer
  * Supplies ordered



**DAY TWO**

  * Supplies collected
  * Metal testing
  * Supplies reordered



**DAY THREE**

  * Metal alloy created



**DAY FOUR**

  * Basic ring shape cut



**DAY FIVE**

  * Ring filed and polished
  * Diamonds found and ordered



* * *

Wednesday and Thursday had flown by in a haze of meetings and lab time and Friday was here. Both Kara and Lena had meetings all day but Eliza was still in town, helping Alex and Maggie catch up on some lost sleep, and when Kara mentioned Milla it, Milla actually jumped at the chance to spend a day with her. Mainly because she was dreading Saturday because on Saturday they returned to Argo. 

Milla and Eliza had both ended up reading on the couch, Eliza reading a book with a lot of words in the title that Milla didn’t recognise while she was reading the Narnia series, desperate to finish because Kara had let slip there were movies of them too. 

“What was Kara like when she came to Earth?” Milla asked she’d been sufficiently distracted from the book after a comment about being in different worlds. Eliza put her book down and smiled at Milla. 

“She couldn’t speak any English and she had all her powers and she had just seen her planet explode so, believe it or not, she was the quietest person you’ll meet. She didn’t say a word, not even in Kryptonian. Kal didn’t speak it at the time so there was no one who could understand her but then she learnt and she adapted and she became a more confident teenage version of Kara, closer to the one you see when you play a game with her and she wants to win,” Eliza stopped for a second. “You’re a lot like her,” she commented. 

“How?” Milla asked. 

“Well from what I can tell you are very determined and strong-willed with so much strength and hope and that is one way to perfectly sum up Kara,” Eliza shrugged, “It’s Lena too, in a less obvious way,”. 

“I haven’t been here for that long, I can’t be like them already,” Milla shrugged. 

  
“You can be an extraordinary person of your own accord,”. Eliza let the words hang in the air for a minute, Milla contemplating them. “How are you feeling about tomorrow?” Eliza asked gently. 

“I don’t know,” Milla shrugged. 

“You know it’s okay not to want to go back. It took Kara quite a well to go back after she found it Argo survived,”. 

“Why?”. 

“I think it was the shock and a bit of guilt for wanting to stay on Earth,”. 

“I want to go, it’s just all the memories. It’s so small, every part of it is Del and Neema and the ceremonies are long and stressful and I hate the red and pink robes you have to wear,”. 

“Why red and pink?” Eliza asked. 

“Shahrrehth and urkynon,”. 

“The Girod values?”. 

  
“I don’t know how they translate,”. 

“Shahrrehth could be translated to hope or maybe optimism, from what Kara’s told me, and then I think the closest translation of urkynon is altruism, the belief in a higher power,” Eliza smiled softly as it fell into a comfortable silence, Milla thinking. 

“I don’t miss much on Argo. The food a little but the clothes on Earth are a little better and there’s a sea that you can swim in and it’s not like there are any people to miss,”. 

“You’re allowed to miss it,” Eliza smiled, “I can very much assure you Kara does,”. 

“It’s not like I can go back whenever,” Milla sighed. 

“If you ask I’m sure you can. I know Kara and Lena and they have about a year worth of sick days saved up between them,”. Milla just hummed in thought. 

-

Milla heard the familiar sound of the lift doors sliding open and almost fell over in her attempt to get to whoever it was. It was Lena, she could tell by the sound of heels being kicked off. “Mommy,” she shouted as she was lifted up by familiar arms. 

“Hey, Milly,” came the familiar greeting into her ear before a small kiss was placed to her head. Milla just buried her face in her shoulder, basking in the familiarity and tuned out as Lena spoke to Eliza. She tuned back in as she heard the lift doors open again, lifting her head from Lena’s shoulder to see Kara walking out of the lift. Lena set her down, still talking to Eliza and she ran over to Kara, who lifted her up in a huge hug, holding her super close. 

“Hi, Mills,” she whispered to her. 

“Hey, Jeju,” Milla murmured in return, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and resting her head on her shoulder. Kara could carry her with one arm so she felt her pull Eliza into a one-arm hug. She wasn’t properly listening so didn’t hear any of the conversation until Eliza was saying goodbye to her. 

“So, how was your day?” Kara sing-songed, sitting Milla onto the island as she went to the fridge. 

“Good,” Milla smiled, crossing her legs on top of the island. Lena had gone to get changed, due to her habit of wearing more uncomfortable clothes to work than Kara. Kara passed her a couple of strawberries from the fridge, taking some for herself. 

“Are you ready to go back to Argo?” she asked, leaning against the island next to Milla. Milla kind of froze, her brain refusing to function for a second, unable to formulate a decent response so she just hummed something incoherently. “Interesting,” Kara nodded with a cheeky smile. Milla just sighed, laughing a little. 

“I don’t like the pink and red robes,” Milla complained. 

“Me neither,” she laughed, sitting up onto the island next to Milla and opening her arms for Milla to come into, bringing her into a hug. “I know it won’t be easy but both Lena and I will both be there all the time whenever you need a hug or to talk or if you want to get out of there and go somewhere else at any time just say,” Kara told her gently while she held her close. 

“Kara’s very right,” Lena agreed as she walked into the kitchen. 

-

“Have you packed everything you want and need?” Lena asked as Kara walked in carrying quite a couple of bags with a lot of ease. 

“I think so,” Milla smiled as Kara picked up her bag. 

“What’s in there, bricks?” Kara joked. 

“Books,” Milla corrected firmly. 

“You two are peas in a pod,” Kara sighed, adjusting their weight, “I’ll see you by the car,”. She left, leaving a gust of wind in her wake. 

“Let’s go,” Lena smiled, offering Milla her hand. Milla took it in her hand that wasn't clutching the book she was reading at that moment. They walked through to the lift where Lena pressed for it, the doors slid open and they both walked in. Lena could feel Milla’s nervousness.

“I’ve never been to a funeral on Argo,” Lena crouched down next to Milla, “But I’ve been to a few on Earth. I know it hurts, like hell, and that you can sometimes feel your heart genuinely ache with the pain of missing them or you can feel all consumingly angry or guilty or just feel completely numb and feel nothing but, Milly,” Lena moved to make sure she could catch Milla’s eye, “Whatever you feel is completely okay and you don’t have to tell Kara or me what it is but I also know that sharing can sometimes make it feel a bit lighter,” she assured her. Milla had a small tear running down her face and she tried to hide it, turning away from Lena. 

“Don’t feel like you have to hide anything,” she told her gently, wiping the tear away. The lift doors slid open next to them but Lena ignored it, “We would never judge you for anything. Just be there with whatever you need,”. Milla nodded and Lena brought her into a quick hug before taking her hand again so they could walk to the car. 

“You took the car seat out,” Kara called to Lena. 

“I had people in it earlier, needed the space, sorry,” Lena smiled. 

“We might need to call Sam because I’m about five seconds from snapping it in half,” Kara cursed. Lena rolled her eyes while Milla laughed next to her. “I could do it,” Lena could hear the anger in her voice. 

“I might need to go handle that,” Lena laughed, checking with Milla before she went to help Kara. Milla nodded and Lena dropped her hand, jogging over to the car door on the opposite side to Kara and opening it, climbing in and saying something to Kara which resulted in a small tug of war over the car seat. Milla watched from where Lena had dropped her hand but then her legs began to move. The nothing description was kind of right. She made it to the car and Lena had installed the car seat with quite a bit of ease, showing off not discreetly to a pouting Kara about it. When Kara saw her she sped round and lifted her into the car, strapping her into the car seat. 

“Are you okay?” she asked gently once the straps were fastened. Milla only nodded gently. Kara placed a small kiss to the top of her head before ducking out of the car. “I love you, Mills,” she smiled, before getting into the passenger seat, Lena already in the front seat. 

-

Lena stopped the ship somewhere near the Kuiper Belt and helped Milla take the earplugs out, unfastening her seatbelt. “I thought we could just appreciate it for a second,” she smiled, going to sit cross-legged by the huge window that was facing the planet they had just left. Kara and Milla both followed her lead and a comfortable silence fell over the three. 

“Would you have adopted me if it weren’t for the fire?” Milla asked quietly. Lena tried to stifle any reaction. Milla bit her lip and swallowed. Maybe it was the wrong question. “Don’t wo-”. 

  
“No,” Lena cut her off, “No, no. I was just thinking,” she rushed to say, moving so she was facing Milla, Kara did the same. 

“Argo didn’t have the adoption act before,” Kara started, “They rushed it through because of the fire,”. 

  
“But if you’re asking, if, when the adoption act came through, would we have adopted you, Del and Neema?” Lena spoke slowly, considering each word carefully as she said them. 

“If all three of you would’ve wanted it,” Kara added. 

“Then,” Lena looked to Kara for a second and moved her hand over hers, “Yes,”. 

  
“When we heard there had been a problem with the Orphanage I don’t think we’ve ever left a planet faster,” Kara laughed, “Lena didn’t even remember to leave someone in charge of L-Corp, or notify Jess which is a thing I never thought I would see,”. 

“We just could only imagine the worst,” Kara placed a hand on Milla’s knee, bringing her closer. 

“When we had to wait it was just both of us pacing and freaking out because we loved all three of you and we didn’t want to lose any of you,” Lena added. 

“We love,” Kara paused, taking a deep breath, “loved,” she corrected herself, “Del and Neema as much as we love you,”. 

“We miss Del and Neema too, so much,”. Milla just nodded a small tear leaving her eye. 

“Hey, hey, hey, come here,” Kara pulled her into a hug, holding her tight against her chest. “I’ve got you,” Kara sighed, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

-

They arrived on Argo in the evening and it was a shock to the system. They headed straight to the house they shared with Kal and Lois, neither of them needed the house full time so they just shared it, it had enough bedrooms for all of them to have their own designated room if need be. Lena pushed open the door while Kara carried a half-asleep Milla and the two bags. 

“Food or bed?” Kara asked her gently. 

“Can I sleep in your bed?” Milla mumbled the response. 

“Whatever you want,” Kara assured her, “Food first or not bother?”. 

“You should eat something small at least,” Lena added. 

“Just small then,” Milla agreed sleepily, letting Kara put her down but still clingy to her arm. 

“I’m on bag duty,” Kara smiled softly, handing her off to Lena before she walked upstairs, already missing the superspeed quite a bit, and the superstrength too as her muscles actually began to ache. Kara dropped Milla’s bag in her room before taking Thronie (the blanket), Milla’s night light, pyjamas and wash bag out and taking them through to her and Lena’s room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just found out americans get six weeks on unpaid maternity leave. this is a message to all Americans: get some fucking rights. 
> 
> These are the rules on maternity leave in the UK from the gov.uk website:  
> Eligible employees can take up to 52 weeks’ maternity leave. The first 26 weeks is known as ‘Ordinary Maternity Leave’, the last 26 weeks as ‘Additional Maternity Leave’.  
> Employees (both parents) must take at least 2 weeks after the birth (or 4 weeks if they’re a factory worker).  
> Pay for eligible employees can be paid for up to 39 weeks, usually as follows:  
>  \- the first 6 weeks: 90% of their average weekly earnings (AWE) before tax  
>  \- the remaining 33 weeks: £151.20 or 90% of their AWE (whichever is lower)  
> Employees still qualify for leave or pay if the baby is stillborn after the start of the 24th week of pregnancy or dies after being born.
> 
> like wtf America. srsly wtf. if you were wondering why i wrote sanvers as wanting to get back to work it's because that is typical in the UK because you get some much leave people just get bored and the childcare costs for young children are largely government subsided anyway so it's easy to get childcare. 
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> note: Kuiper belt splits off last four planets from the first four planets


	18. Of Del and Neema

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is short but i didn't want to lose the message of it.

Everything hurt. Lena was right. Everything hurt. It hurt to take a shaky breath and it hurt to move a muscle. It hurt to exist. And her heart hurt more than anything else. It ached with an empty longing no one would be able to fill. Her knees ached as she repeated the words again and again in her head, praying to Rao as he rose on the horizon. Her feet ached as she watched them carve the names into the remembrance. Everything ached as she watched their bodies laid down at their final resting place, as close to Rao as possible, on the hill near where it rose with every other grave of every other Argonian who had died. Just another and just another number. 

The day was a blur. 

An early morning wake up and she was made to eat at least something for breakfast before morning prayers to Rao. Kara next to her and Alura on the other side while Lena waited for them to finish, not knowing enough about praying to Rao to be able to do it properly. 

Then came the carving. The fire had gotten its own special memorial. Del and Neema’s names, the first to be carved into the silver metal slab. Each got their own history on there: an age, their name day, the hardships they’d faced and the future they should have had. A history that was trying to be personal but just sounded like it was written by someone who had met each child twice or just read their file. 

She just remembered slowly watching as each name was carved in. Familiar arms held her close, she might have even been lifted off the ground. It was a blur, a block standing over the memory to prevent it ever being seen by anyone, even herself. 

Then came the lunch that was almost forced down her. She needed to eat, everyone knew it, she just really didn’t want to. She was definitely in Lena’s arms then, the familiar scent of her perfume mixed with Kara mingling together to create a welcoming warmth. The arms held her close the whole time, words that didn’t really register tried to provide comfort, the familiarity of it helping somewhat. 

Afterwards was the walk to the hill. It was long and that time it was on Kara’s hip with Lena standing close. She’d walked the last bit by herself, clutching Lena’s arm. She didn’t even know why but when she let go it was like she was in a nightmare. She needed something to ground her. They reached the burial site and the bodies were lowered into the grave. So close together. Twins forever as the two of them used to say. The soil covered them and the graves were marked with a simple silver marker with their names on and their family emblem. The last ones to wear the emblem. 

Milla remembered the next part because she still hadn’t moved. Falling to her knees to pray and Kara and Lena both kneeling next to her within seconds. Rao was setting on the horizon, they’d need to leave. She knew that but it didn’t mean she wanted to. Everyone else had left. 

“We need to go,” came Lena’s cautious, quiet voice, “We won’t make it down before dark,”. 

“I know,” Milla mumbled, trying to disguise the break in her voice that gave away the tears ready to fall. 

“Here,” Kara brought Milla into her arms, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

  
“Is there anything you want to say?” Lena asked gently. 

“Can we just stay and see the stars, here?”. She could see her moms have a wordless conversation. 

“Of course,” Lena eventually nodded, opening her arms for Milla. “Kara is going to ask Alura to bring a car-thingy later,”. 

“Car-thingy?”. 

  
“I can’t think of a better translation,” Lena mumbled with a very small smile. Milla just closed her eyes and just rested a little in Lena’s arms. Kara walked back over. 

“Do you want to stay here or go to the top of the hill?” Kara asked her, acutely aware that they were standing above so many bodies. Milla looked around her and she seemed to come to the same realisation as Kara. 

  
“Top,” she whispered. She took hold of Lena’s hand and started to navigate their way through the maze of graves, it was slightly eerie. For the first time, Kara walked past her father’s grave without stopping and they all continued to walk up to the top of the hill. Lena squeezing Kara’s hand slightly in a simple act of support. They made it to the top, it was a different hill to the one Kara loved to visit, it was eerier almost but a hundred times more beautiful. But it was hard to appreciate beauty when it came with so much pain. 

The edge was a literal cliff, the highest point in Argo with the sheerest drop on the planet. If they were to fall, they would be caught by the barrier and nothing would happen but when you sat on the edge your feet hung over into the abyss of space. Kara took a seat on the edge, she’d explained the whole thing to Lena before so she joined her and Milla followed her lead, taking a seat in between them. Kara wrapped an arm around her, holding her close to her side. 

The sun set slowly on the horizon and soon the stars started to shine. Not much had to be said, nothing at all they just sat there and watched. The stars shone brightly and the red lit the dusk and darkness around them. Kara could feel the side of her shirt slowly become soaked with Milla’s tears but she just held her closer. It’s not like she could do much to comfort her, no matter how much she willed it she couldn’t bring them back. It felt useless. 

Alura arrived with the car and it was late, very late. Kara lifted Milla up, an almost limp body completely consumed with exhaustion, and carried her to the car where Alura was waiting. She fell asleep quickly in Kara’s arms and very quickly refused to let go. When they made it back to the house, Alura dropped them off and they went upstairs. Milla still refused to let go so Kara resigned to just going to sleep with Milla still in her arms. Lena sleeping on the other side of them.

-

“How were morning prayers?” Lena asked as Kara and Milla returned. It was rare for people to have

“They were fine,” Milla sighed, taking a seat at the table. Kara just offered Lena a small smile as she went round to her, kissing her quickly as she took the plate of food from her hand. She put it down in front of Milla and took the other one from behind Lena for herself. 

“Do you want to do anything today?” Kara asked as they sat down. 

“I don’t know,” Milla pushed the food lamely around her plate. 

“We could visit the gardens,” Lena suggested. Milla looked down at the plate and took a deep breath. 

  
“Or we could just go home,” Kara suggested.

“Can we do that?” Milla asked. 

“Of course,” Lena smiled. “Can you try to eat something too?” she nodded toward Milla’s plate. She felt Kara’s hand wrapped around her knee, squeezing it in comfort. Both of them were extremely concerned by all of Milla’s habits. She hadn’t slept much the night before, waking up at two in the morning and not getting back to sleep and her eating hadn’t been much better. Lena reached a hand down to cover Kara’s, rubbing a thumb over her hand. 

“Okay,” Milla sighed, picking up her fork and stabbing the food violently before eating it.

-

“Do you want to go anywhere before we land?” Lena asked as they waited near the Kuiper Belt. 

“I'm still campaigning for a visit to Saturn,” Kara spun around from where she sat cross-legged in her chair. 

“Is that the one with the rings?” Milla asked. 

“Yes!” Kara laughed, “Apparently it’s cool but Lena went without me,”. 

“It was scientific research with Brainy,” Lena sighed, mainly so Milla could understand. The ship pinged to indicate that the engine was recharged and Lena moved to the control panel to set their route to Saturn. “You don’t need seatbelts for this one,” Lena smiled so Milla stayed in her place, watching. It was a slower movement and barely felt inside the ship. They arrived and Lena manoeuvred the ship so it faced the huge planet. 

Milla had her face almost pressed to the window and Kara came up behind her, watching the view carefully. “I thought it would be darker,”. Kara referenced the rings which were the colour of shooting stars, white streaks in the sky. 

“I thought the same,” Lena smiled from where she was watching. 

“Your solar system is so unusual with so few planets and only one sun,” Milla commented. 

“I’ve been told by many people,” Lena laughed. “Mainly you and Kara,”. Silence fell upon them again, it was darker on this end of the solar system and more deserted. It felt like they were the only people in the universe. 

“It feels small,” Milla whispered in the end. She’d sat back and was leaning against Kara, sitting in her lap. 

“What does?” Lena asked she had moved to sit next to her and Kara. 

“They’re deaths. It’s so all huge and they were so small,”.

“I know people say not to think of yourself as the centre of the universe but, Milla, you’re the centre of your universe. You are the main character in your story and they were pretty important characters, hugely important characters, and when the hugely important characters die it is a big deal. It’s a huge deal. They weren’t small, they were huge and it’s okay if it feels that way because it’s your universe and nobody else's,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they found a body in the search for naya. i wrote this in tears.   
> before that, i also fucked up giving myself an eyebrow slit.   
> anygays it's a good day :) (that's sarcastic)
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> edit: the eyebrow slit looks okay now :) but naya's dead and I'm listening to if i die young (which she sung when cory died) and I'm in tears.
> 
> i wrote this full of advice i would've have liked to give my younger self when my granny died. I wrote this with idea of how i would've liked to have handled the grief at the time. i didn't handle it well and it was a trigger for a lot of my mental health issues to this day, i was only ten but i had no help and these were things I think i needed to hear a lot of back then but i only know now.


	19. Of Walks and Debates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> note: Zrhemin means wife in Kryptonian and Kara and Lena are married under Kryptonian law.

**EXPERIMENT LOG:**

Operation 107

**Lead:** Lena Luthor

**Assistant:** Milla Luthor-Danvers

**Consultant(s):** Samantha Arias, Alexandra Danvers-Sawyer, Maggie Danvers-Sawyer, Winslow Schott

**DAY ONE**

  * Hand-drawn designs finalised 
  * Designs transferred into computer
  * Supplies ordered



**DAY TWO**

  * Supplies collected
  * Metal testing
  * Supplies reordered



**DAY THREE**

  * Metal alloy created



**DAY FOUR**

  * Basic ring shape cut



**DAY FIVE**

  * Ring filed and polished
  * Diamonds found and ordered



**DAY SIX**

  * Holds for diamond created and attached



**DAY SEVEN**

  * Diamonds cut to shape



**DAY EIGHT**

  * Diamonds added to ring



**DAY NINE**

  * Finishing touches



-

It was a Saturday and it had been almost a week since Argo and the ring was ready, now they just had to plan. Lena had hidden the ring in her lead-lined bedside table, lead-lined in an attempt to hide the contents from Kara. It was the secret drawer and in the past, it had contained birthday and Christmas presents, mainly built due to Kara’s complete incompetency at acting surprised at the present Lena had given her for her Earth Birthday. Now the deep drawer just contained the small ring box. 

Milla had been doing better too. A few sleepless nights and a difficult eating schedule but things were getting back on track. Both Kara and Lena had taken Monday off work to spend with Milla before going back in on Tuesday. She was fine with CatCo again, becoming more comfortable around people. She had her moments though. Kara had suspected her hearing may be starting to improve but then research had also said adoptive children may be overwhelmed by busy scenarios. Alex had then secretly tested it while they were at the DEO one day and they concluded option b was more likely so they just listened to what Milla needed and tried their best to give it to her.    
  
One other thing she’d come to love about CatCo was Cat Grant herself who had taken an even more of a liking to Milla after she had sassily corrected one of the science reporters, who wasn’t happy to have his science corrected by a four-year-old at all, and after that Milla had spent some time in Cat’s office while Kara was in meetings. Cat had even ventured as far as to share some M’n’Ms with her, which almost gave her assistant-of-the-week, Nia, Kara and everyone in the office an aneurysm. 

However, by far the most eventful day was when the new reporter, William Dey, had flirted with Kara. Milla hadn’t been in the office that day, having gone to work with Lena, so it was a Wednesday when he decided to ‘shoot his shot’ with one half of National City’s most famous lesbian power couple. 

_ “Vanilla Bean Latte, right?” he asked as he waited outside of her office, holding a coffee cup for her. _

_ “Yeah, thank you,” Kara smiled, taking it politely. He was staring at her a little but she tried not to get put off, taking the sip of the coffee.  _

_ “So how are you?” he smiled, reaching out to touch her arm. Kara instantly flinched away from him.  _

_ “I’m good, thank you,” Kara took a small step away, “How are you?”.  _

_ “Better now,” he smiled flirtatiously as he spoke. Kara heard something in the distance, Lena getting into one of the lifts, unmistakably Lena and Milla.  _

_ “Okay,” Kara sighed, moving out the way of his touch again. The lifts behind them opened up and Kara turned around to look, catching Lena’s eye straight away. Lena seemed to sigh with relief as she jogged up to Kara, Milla holding her hand.  _

_ “You forgot your phone, Jeju,” Milla sighed as Lena held it out to Kara. _

_ “Thank you, sweetie,” Kara smiled at Milla before looking at Lena. “Thank you,” she whispered before kissing her quickly.  _

_ “See you at lunch?” Lena checked.  _

_ “Can’t wait,” Kara laughed as Lena picked up Milla and started to leave. “Thank you,” Kara called after her before spinning around to face a slightly shocked William. “Sorry,” Kara smiled, “What were you saying?”.  _

_ “It’s nothing,” he smiled, walking away already.  _

_ “Thanks for the coffee,” Kara called after him, taking a long sip, before going into her office. She almost got a text from Lena about ten minutes later.  _

**_Zrhemin:_ ** _ So, was that guy trying to flirt with you?  _

**_Kara:_ ** _ I think so… _

_ Lena called her almost instantly after that and Kara picked up with a smile, leaning back in her chair. “Hi?”.  _

_   
_ _ “Wasn’t that William Dey?” Lena asked.  _

_ “Yeah, he’s the new reporter that Cat hired. She’s very proud of it,”.  _

_ “And he was trying to flirt with you,” Lena spoke slowly.  _

_ “Yes,” Kara pressed her lips together as she spoke quietly. It went silent on the other end of the phone. “Lena?” Kara asked. Lena just hummed in response. “You still there?”.  _

_ “Yeah,” Lena spoke quietly.  _

_ “What are you doing?”. _

_ “Just thinking,”.  _

_ “No murder? Kara checked.  _

_ “Nope,” Lena sighed.  _

_ “And you know how horrified I am that he even tried to flirt, right?”.  _

_ “Yep,” Lena sighed.  _

_ “Okay, give me a minute,” Kara sighed, hanging up the phone. She materialised the suit after making sure all her blinds were closed and flew out of the window, straight to L-Corp, knocking on the balcony door. Lena opened it.  _

_ “Milla?” Kara asked.  _

_ “Telling Jess about her book,” Lena smiled as Kara walked in.  _

_ “Good,” Kara smiled, placing a hand on Lena’s hip and pulling her closer into a deep kiss. Lena relaxed into it almost instantly, losing herself in the familiar feeling of Kara’s lips. Kara eventually pulled away, her forehead pressing against Lena’s. “I just needed to do that,” she whispered with a wide smile and Lena blushed a little, biting her lip. “And tell you that you really don’t need to worry because we live together and are kind of married and we have a brilliant daughter together,” Kara laughed.  _

_ “I’m still me,” Lena shrugged, stepping away from Kara a little.  _

_ “Beautiful, intelligent, smart, funny, talented,”.  _

_ “Okay,” Lena sighed, she had the lecture before and Kara’s listing could go on forever.  _

_ “I love you,” Kara reiterated, “Stop thinking I would like someone else,”.  _

_ “Fine,” Lena pouted as Kara kissed her again lightly. “I love you too,” she smiled. Kara planted another kiss to the corner of her mouth before going to the door of Lena’s office. Lena sat down and watched as Kara poked her head out of the door, crouching down to Milla’s height and she then came into view, straight into Kara’s arms. Kara tickled her and peppered her in kisses as she laughed and squirmed in her arms. Kara stopped suddenly, saying something Lena couldn’t hear to her and giving her a huge hug before standing up, with a final kiss to the top of her head. Milla went back outside, presumably to finish her conversation with Jess. Kara came back over to Lena and gave her a final quick kiss with a whispered ‘I love you’ before flying back to CatCo.  _

William had avoided Kara after that, at least the best he could under the circumstances, especially after Lena had come into Kara’s office on Thursday for lunch and spent most of it glaring at him much to the amusement of mainly Kara, Nia and Cat. Nia bringing in popcorn that day that she and Cat might have discreetly shared as they watched William tremble through a conversation with Lena who had a talent of being very intimidating even with a small child balanced on her hip. 

Now it was Saturday and Lena was certain their kitchen was going to be destroyed. It had all started after Kara, who had been doing the washing up, joined the hug, flicking soap suds at them. Lena had squealed and used Milla as a shield which only made Kara get more suds to flick at them, Milla laughing while Lena tried to hide behind her. The kitchen was soaked and then Kara took it one step further, reaching for the kitchen tap and the nozzle and spraying both Lena and Milla with it, mainly Milla. 

“Help!” Milla yelled leaving Lena’s arms, still laughing. 

“Hey, you were protecting me!” Lena yelled, ducking below the counter and suddenly there was a gust of wind and a water gun was lying next to her and next thing she knew she was being sprayed by a stream of water, she spun around, gun in hand to see Milla, laughing as she sprayed Lena, Kara helping. 

  
“Traitor,” Lena gasped, starting to fire back, aiming for Kara more than Milla. 

“All is fair in love and war!” Kara yelled back, leaving Milla’s side to get her own gun. As soon as she left Milla turned on her and started to attack her instead of Lena.

  
“No,” Kara yelled, feigning hurt as she clutched her chest, backing up toward the lift. She was about to lean against them when the doors opened and she fell in. Lena’s hands instantly flew to her mouth as she heard Kara’s scream, dropping the gun. Milla was so quick to react and Alex and Maggie managed to get a face full of water as they looked down at Kara. Lena took the gun from Milla and observed the scene. 

“You okay, babe?” she called. 

“Fine,” came Kara’s weak reply as she sat up. Alex was the first to laugh and then everyone else was gone. Alex and Maggie came out of the lift and sat down to try and catch their breath from laughter but Lena managed to regain her breath quite quickly and went to help Kara up, kissing her pout away quickly. 

“So what happened here?” Maggie asked as she rocked the pram with her foot from where she was sitting. 

  
“Kara started it,” Lena and Milla both said at the same time. 

“In my defence,” Kara started before stopping, “Can I have like ten minutes to come up with a decent excuse?” she asked, making Lena laugh. She vanished and came back with towels that she passed to Alex and Maggie. 

“We should just go change,” she looked down at her, Lena and Milla. 

“Yep, that shirt is very thin, Lena,” Alex pointed out and Lena instantly blushed a bright shade of red as Kara passed her a sweater that she pulled on. 

“Thanks,” she whispered, running off to their bedroom. 

“Put on something cool,” Kara warned Milla with a smile before speeding off after Lena and returning fully dry and dressed. Milla went off to her bedroom to change. 

“So where are we going on this walk?” Maggie asked. 

“I don’t know. Lena’s planned it,” Kara smiled as she took Jamie from Alex, he gripped her finger tightly as she tickled his cheeks. Lena came walking back as she pulled her hair into a ponytail, having changed into one of Kara’s white tank tops with a small pride flag on the left breast and a pair of ripped denim shorts. Kara tried not to stare so much, she had a thing for Lena wearing her clothing. 

“Isn’t that Kara’s?” Alex asked. 

“Yep,” Lena shrugged. 

  
“Where are we going?” Maggie smiled, trying to break up the lovey-dovey looks between Kara and Lena. 

“Just along the coast. There’s a nice walk that follows the cliff. Your car can follow ours,” Lena shrugged as Milla walked out of her room, wearing denim dungarees that were quickly becoming her favourites with a white t-shirt underneath. 

  
“Ready to go?” Lena asked her. 

“Yeah,” Milla smiled as Kara laid Jamie back down into the buggy.    
  
-

“Okay,” Alex stopped Lena in the middle of the parking garage while the others were getting into the car. “So the plan is, you give me the address and then we race there,”. 

“Last time I agreed to this you put the police sirens on and cheated,” Lena replied at a whisper. 

“Last time I put the police sirens on you and Kara gave up on the car and flew there,”. 

“And Kara can’t carry three,” Lena hissed. 

“Okay. No sirens,” Alex stuck out her hand. 

“No flying,” Lena smiled, taking her hand and shaking it. “I’ll WhatsApp you the link,”. 

“May the best woman win,” Alex smirked smugly. 

“Trust me I will,” Lena winked before turning back towards Kara. They both turned on their heels and walked to their respective cars, Lena pulling out her phone and texting Alex the link. Kara was talking to Milla in the back when Lena reached the car. 

“Shift it, Danvers!” Lena called as she got in. 

“Are you and Alex racing again?” Kara asked, getting in the front after a quick kiss to the top of Milla’s head. 

“No such thing,” Lena answered, turning on the engine. She turned to Kara, “Put your damn seatbelt on,” she hissed before she started to pull out of the parking space. Alex was doing the same thing but she was moving faster, attempting to get to the exit faster but her space was further away and Lena cut her up, heading to the exit with a cheer of victory. A text from Alex popped up on the screen. 

**Maggie:** Don’t get too cocky

**Maggie:** My wife made me bribed me to send that

“Kara,” Lena reached her hand out to hit her, “Text her back,” Kara sighed and pulled out her phone. 

“What do you want to say?”. 

“I don’t need to be cocky to win,”. Kara typed it in and sent it with a long sigh. 

“Why are you racing Alex?” Milla asked from the back. 

“It’s an ongoing competition,” Lena sped up to get through a red light as she spoke. She looked in the mirror to see Alex stuck waiting. 

“I expect you’re going to want to gloat about that,” Kara sighed, already pulling out on her phone again. 

“Just keep the phone out. How many times have we done this?” Lena scolded. “And say ‘Maybe I should start getting cocky’,”. Kara typed it in with a sigh and a shake of her head. Alex’s reply came back almost immediately. 

**Maggie:** Are you sure about that?

**Maggie:** Look left, loser

They did and saw Alex speeding past. “We forgot about the carpool lane!” Lena cursed, speeding up and moving lanes to avoid the traffic. 

The rest of the drive continued in a similar way and Lena ended up winning and they were halfway into the walk and the gloating hadn’t stopped. Milla, Maggie, Kara and Jamie walking behind the two of them intensely bickering and debating all of their past competitions and who had won each and who had cheated the most. 

Milla was skipping ahead of Kara and intensely recounting the plot of her most recent book as she attempted to walk backwards. Kara occasionally speeding ahead to stop her from tripping. Maggie had Jamie in the child carrier strapped to her front and was chipping in about the legal accuracy of the book which was causing a debate to rival Alex and Lena’s but they were both laughing, unlike Alex and Lena who looked like one may push the other off a cliff at some point. Kara was on high alert. 

About three-quarters of the way through the walk, Kara finally sent Milla in to try and break up the debate. She succeeded and it ended up with her sitting on Alex’s shoulders, trying to see all of the view which Lena and Alex had been talking about. 

They had planned to race home too but Maggie and Kara had nipped it in the bud by pointing out that they were going to completely different places but it didn’t stop them racing to the place where their paths split but they couldn’t work out who was the winner which lead to Kara and Maggie being forced to have the debate due to the fact Lena and Alex were still driving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to aggressive homosexuality, i don’t know what people find attractive in men. From what I gather it’s all around dickiness. And as a nblw idk shit about flirting. I say “I like your style/eyebrow slit/beanie/flannel/shoes (especially if vans or converse) / earrings” or ask if they listen to girl in red and hope they get the message.
> 
> i had to do research for this by watching superforced scenes, gagging was involved. rant now.  
> Kara was basically forced into dating William. she was like no and then he kept on persisting and asking her out even though she said no and then everyone pressured her and she decide by saying "it's only one dinner, right?" - still very reluctant and then she said to Alex "cancel it for me" and wore the purple shirt instead of the blue like she didn't want to it to go well and this isn't the first time we've seen this behaviour.   
> let's look back at monel. she never wanted to date him and it took months of going after her and pressuring her to get her to date him and even after they started dating it was quite a toxic relationship. he couldn't handle kara's power and superiority over him and hated when she spent time with her friends. then he went after her while he was MARRIED.   
> dear supergirl CW please start actually teaching girl power and consent instead of toxic masculinity and relationships. 
> 
> Avery :)


	20. Of Soccer Games and Proposal Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every time I wrote the word soccer I felt a tiny piece of myself give up and die.

**Operation 107 Ideas.**

* * *

Lena looked between the blank page and the woman lying next to her. She listened to the song, Songbird by Fleetwood Mac. It probably wasn’t her smartest idea to brainstorm proposal ideas at three in the morning on a Sunday when she couldn’t sleep while listening to emotional love songs but she was still doing it. A certified genius with multiple doctorates should find it easier to come up with a proposal plan, Lena had been chastising herself for her lack of ideas with that line all night but upon some deeper reflection (another thing that should be banned at three in the morning (or just at any time that isn’t in between nine and five)) Lena came to the conclusion that this predicament was probably common amongst people like her who had spent most of their lives under a rock with their face buried in a book or an experiment. It was probably normal. 

Lena had had some ideas to be fair. She was close to writing them down but they all seemed a little too extra or stereotypical or cheesy. She wanted something original and intimate, just her and Kara in a private moment that they could treasure which wasn’t bombarded with anything else. She just wanted one thing: Kara. Maybe Lena should be drafting her speech at three in the morning. Lena pushed the thought away and went back to listening to the music and chewing on her pen. 

* * *

**Operation 107 Ideas.**

  1. Cover most of the beach at the beach house in flowers apart from a path leading to the pier where Lena waits with a ring and a speech. 
  2. Travel to Krypton’s remains again and propose there.
  3. 2 but in other places in space
  4. Night in, cook her dinner, propose



* * *

Fuck it. Lena wrote down her cheesy, stereotypical ideas. She blamed the playlist. She should have never trusted Kara’s playlist to include a non-stereotypical love song. Only Exception, If The World Was Ending, The Power of Love and other similar songs had filled Lena’s ears for the last hour. She just wished it would be romantic to wake Kara up right now and just propose to her because she can’t wait another second. To reiterate an earlier point, all Lena really wanted was Kara, she didn’t care how. 

Now the idea was in Lena’s head it wouldn’t leave. Lena could feel drawn to the little box hiding at the bottom of the lead-lined drawer like a magnet to metal. She looked between Kara and the drawer and further solidified her long time hatred of her brain. Kara turned over in her sleep, facing into Lena and arms reached out across the bed, searching for something, something that wasn’t in the right space. A small eye slipped open and Lena rushed to throw the notebook into the drawer and put her phone away. 

“Sleep. No work,” came Kara’s sleepy voice, her arms still held out and waiting for Lena to fit into them. 

“I know, I’m coming,” Lena kicked the drawer shut and slid back under the covers and into Kara’s arms. Kara instantly held her close, pressing a kiss to her neck and Lena couldn’t help but instantly react at the familiar feeling. 

“I love you but please stop working at four in the morning,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear before settling herself in properly, snuggling against Lena. 

“I promise,” Lena whispered. 

“Good,” came the groggy reply, “Sleep now,”. 

“Yeah,” Lena whispered, the immortal words on the tip of her tongue right then. 

-

Lena woke up with texts from Sam. Mainly because she had texted her at three in the morning. She picked her phone up off the bedside table and set about replying, making sure Kara couldn’t see it. 

**Sam:** DO NOT PROPOSE LIKE THAT 

**Sam:** Also stop making me feel so single

**Sam:** BUT I MEAN IT 

**Sam:** DO NOT WAKE KARA UP AT 3 AM TO PROPOSE

**Lena:** Don’t worry I didn’t

**Sam:** Thank god. You are too much of a useless lesbian for my brain to handle this early in the morning. 

**Lena:** It’s 9 am!

**Sam:** I’m already standing on the edge of a muddy field watching ten-year-olds play soccer in the freezing cold drizzle and Ruby’s on the bench because they’re playing an easy team and the coach wants to give everyone a chance to play. 

**Sam:** Everyone knows Ruby is the best player this win would be a lot easier if they just play her. 

**Lena:** I’m sending all my sympathy from my nice warm bed. 

**Sam:** ABUSE

**Lena:** Sorry. What do you think of the other ideas?

**Sam:** Covering a whole beach in flowers is very extra and would take a while. 

**Sam:** And the spaceship would be good but then that would be at least an overnight trip. We are all fine babysitting but are you okay leaving Milla. 

**Lena:** Fair point 

**Lena:** But maybe I should just add Krypton to the to-do list. 

**Sam:** Cook dinner sounds very nice but it sent you an extra ten minutes to send it between the other messages because you don’t like it. 

**Lena:** I don’t like it at all. 

**Sam:** This is bullshit. 

**Sam:** Not the proposal. The other team just scored. 

**Sam:** He needs to play Ruby. 

**Sam:** And I’m banned from heckling the opposite team. 

**Lena:** Do you want me to drive down and yell abuse out of a window. 

**Sam:** Ruby banned me. She’ll know it was you. Unfortunately, because I really like the idea. 

**Sam:** Oh my god. You’ll never guess who just showed up. 

**Lena:** Who? 

**Sam:** Carter. By himself. Waving at Ruby. 

**Sam:** Ruby’s blushing. 

**Lena:** What’s going on there? 

**Sam:** I DON’T KNOW

**Sam:** I'M MEANT TO KNOW

**Sam:** my daughter’s love life is more successful than mine

Lena couldn’t stifle her laugh that time and Kara woke up next to her. “What’s going on?” she asked groggily. 

“Sam thinks Ruby and Carter may have something going on,”. Kara was awake instantly, her eyes snapping open as she sat up.    
  


“Why?”. 

  
“He just showed up at Ruby’s wet, cold and muddy soccer match,” Lena updated her. 

“Holy crap,” Kara laughed, “Does Cat know?”.

**Lena:** Sorry. Kara woke up. Does Cat know? 

**Sam:** I don’t know. He hasn’t come to speak to me. He’s chatting to one of the other kids from their school. 

**Lena:** damn

**Sam:** I'm offended. My daughter’s ignoring me now too.

**Lena:** Text Cat

**Sam:** I am

“She’s texting Cat,” Lena updated her. 

“Should we maybe leave,”. 

“Don’t bring morals into this,” Lena cut her off before Kara could even suggest leaving Carter and Ruby alone. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled, “I’ll just go with my original plan,”. 

“Which is?”. 

  
“Tell Alex, Nia and Winn,”. 

“I like it,” Lena laughed, her head falling to Kara’s shoulder while she waited for Sam’s reply. 

“Mommy! Jeju!” Milla came running into the room.

“Hiya sweetheart,” Lena lifted her head from Kara’s shoulder, smiling at her. She started to bounce up and down on the bed and Kara stopped her, bringing her into a hug. 

-

Cat didn’t know. They might have gotten Carter into a small bit of trouble because he had managed to lie about his location a grand total of four times. But a very embarrassed Sam was now meeting up with Lena while Ruby and Kara were teaching Milla soccer. Ruby was now refusing to talk to Sam on the grounds of Sam being an idiot. 

“So any other ideas,” Sam asked quietly. 

“Nope,” Lena sighed. “Well. There was one,”. Sam gave Lena a look which said ‘go on’ and she took a deep breath before starting to explain the plan. 

“That’s so extra,” Sam sighed once Lena had finished explaining.

“I know,”. 

“You should do it,”. 

“Really?” Lena’s surprise was evident. 

“Yep,” Sam smiled, “Though you are going to need to call in the Legends help,”. 

“I was just thinking Sara and Ava. They don’t screw things up as much,” Lena laughed. 

-

It took a total of five days to put everything together. It was Friday and Lena stepped back to admire it, Milla perched on her hip. “It looks perfect, mommy,” she smiled. 

“You think?” Lena asked. The voices of Sara, Ava, Maggie, Alex, Sam, Ruby and Winn all spoke their agreement in sync. 

“I broke so many time travels rules to help you with this. It felt almost creepy,” Sara laughed. 

“But I think everyone should take notes,” Maggie raised an eyebrow to Alex. 

“I thought you liked my complete spontaneity,” Alex faked an over-dramatic gasp. 

“Of course I did,” Maggie smiled, kissing the corner of Alex’s mouth lightly. 

“I can’t believe you still do the jar thing,” Sam laughed. 

“I kept them all. Some have some very good drunk Sam stories,” Lena winked to Ruby who was looking very excited. 

“No way, missy,” Sam warned her. 

“I can’t believe it took you so long to get together,” Ava looked around, “Three years and these notes. Come on,”. 

  
“Kara’s oblivious,” Alex sighed. 

“Very oblivious,” Winn added, “And I still can’t believe you two went to Comic-Con without me. Twice,”. 

“Sorry about that,” Lena pressed her lips together in a small smile. 

“You know if you two weren’t dating I would arrest you for stalking,” Maggie commented, trying to avoid round seven of the Comic-Con argument. 

“They’re married under Kryptonian law,” Milla chipped in, looking at her over Lena’s shoulder and holding up Lena’s wrist to show off the wedding band. 

“Yeah, my proposal for that wasn’t as flashy. It wasn’t even a proposal,” Lena commented.

“It’s not even here,” Sam looked around. 

“It is,” Lena nodded toward it, “When I say it was no big deal I mean it,”. 

“We expect the story at least,” Alex prompted. 

“Do you remember those paparazzi photos with me in those short shorts and Kara’s hoodie when we were on the balcony?” Lena sighed and the rest nodded, “Well about that time I asked her if we should take a trip to Argo and then she said that would mean an introduction to the council and subsequently the ceremony and I said I wouldn’t mind that,”.

“That’s more like Alex’s proposal,” Winn laughed. 

  
“It was romantic,” Maggie defended her wife, sounding very smitten, “And I was more enthusiastic than Lena,”. 

“I resent that accusation,” Lena glared at her, “And I said a couple more romantic things afterwards because Kara got very emotional,”. 

“Are you going to say them now?”. 

  
“No, Lena discreetly covered something up. I have a badass persona to maintain,”. 

“You bought a company for her,” Ruby muttered from the corner. 

“I defeat a misogynistic sexist in a battle of wills,” Lena quipped back very quickly. Everyone just sighed and rolled their eyes. “So are either of you going to propose?” Lena turned to Sara and Ava. 

“No,” they both answered at the same time. “Marriage isn’t necessary,” Sara shrugged as a way of an explanation. 

“And the Justice League don’t have the best experience with weddings,”. 

“We handled the alien invasion before the Sanvers wedding started,” Winn defended. 

“Well after that and the Nazi invasion, which I count as happening at both Barry’s and Olly’s wedding, I am not risking it again,” Sara sighed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its football. We invented it in the Tudor (Henry VIII part) era. it was originally played with a blown-up pig's bladder between the gates of two villages and there were no rules: biting, scratching, all kinds of abuse was allowed. We invented it before America was even a thing. Fight me. Its football.   
> let's pretend carter and ruby are the same age. 
> 
> hehe i didn't tell you the proposal plan. 
> 
> Avery :)


	21. The Proposal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the phrase i love you was said 275 times in the last fic - found that out and thought it was interesting.   
> this is long so brace yourselves. 
> 
> i wrote this all at 2 am which is why it's being posted at 11 am

Lena was going to propose. 

The whole day was being to make a lot more sense. 

-

She was still waking up as she walked into the kitchen. She’d woken up to an empty bed but had quickly located Lena and Milla from the laughter radiating through the house from the epicentre in the kitchen. Hence she dragged herself out of bed on a mission to find the morning cuddles that she’d missed. 

“You were meant to stay in bed!” Lena yelled as soon as Kara walked into the kitchen. 

“Yeah!” Milla agreed, body blocking Kara from seeing whatever Lena was making. 

“What? Why?” Kara looked between the pair in complete confusion, fighting between her desire to give Lena what she wants and to go over to her and wipe the little drop of flour resting adorably on her nose. 

“Just go back to bed,” Milla jumped down off the counter as Lena moved to stop Kara from seeing what she was cooking.

“Why?”. 

  
“Just do it,” Milla insisted, herding Kara out of the kitchen. She wasn’t going to win this one. 

“Okay, but I get to take you with me,” Kara laughed, picking Milla up and slinging her over her shoulder. 

“Jeju!” Milla squealed, giggling as Kara tickled her foot lightly. 

“I need morning hugs and someone wasn’t there,” Kara raised her voice at the last bit so Lena could hear her before pushing open the door to their bedroom. 

“I’m not sorry,” it was a quiet whisper as Lena’s response but Lena knew that Kara could hear her and only Kara. She could see her in her mind’s eye, shaking her head at Kara. Kara just smiled and threw Milla very gently down onto the bed, causing her laughter to ring out into the bedroom. 

“Why is Mommy making me go back to bed, anyway?” Kara asked Milla as she flopped down onto the bed next to her. 

“I am not allowed to say,” Milla smiled smugly, “I think she’s cooking something that you’ve been wanting for a while,”. 

“That’s not much of a clue,” Kara pouted. 

“I made a promise,” Milla smiled as Kara pulled her into a hug. 

“Fine,” Kara sighed, “I won’t ask anymore,”. 

“You won’t need to,” Lena poked her head around. 

“You didn’t take long at all. Why did I have to leave?” Kara pouted, sitting up to look at Lena. 

“Because it’s a surprise and I’m trying to do something nice so let it happen, darling,” Lena warned her as she shuffled up the bed to lean against the headboard with Milla doing the same. 

“What did I do to deserve this?” Kara smiled. 

“Exist,” Lena replied, her eyes bright as she spoke.

“Just show her the thing,” Milla interjected as Kara looked at Lena with just as much love. 

“Fine,” Lena smiled at her, reaching behind her to take the tray she’d brought in, “I know you wanted to try it and I know I said it was diabetes in a bowl but I might have caved,”. 

“MIni-pancakes!” Kara squealed, smiling widely as Lena passed it to her along with the maple syrup and a fork.

The next thing in Kara’s day was a panic call from Barry to help him handle a meta which was apparently causing him a whole world of trouble and then calls from Kate and then Olly too for her help which left her distracted the whole day and then it had started. A message from Lois telling Kara to drop in for a minute on her way back. Kara couldn’t deny her it was on her way home so she did, landing in the backyard to see Kal’s face unusually softened as he handed her an unmarked envelope. 

  
“Go get her, kid,” he smiled. 

Kara didn’t exactly understand so she tore open the envelope to look inside. Inside were just three things. A small note that Kara set aside to read last, a green gem shaped like the one that went above the Sims heads and a copy of the article Kara wrote about Lex while they were in lockdown. It didn’t take long for her to connect the dots. The first time they told each other they loved one another. Lena had hacked Kara’s Sims and then read the article and then told Kara she loved her and Kara’s heart hadn’t felt so complete until the day they adopted Milla. She didn’t quite realise it then. She took the note out. 

_ Kara,  _

_ Welcome to a small scavenger hunt. You just need to get a few missing pieces of the puzzle to find out the final destination. The next destination is where we first met.  _

_ I love you so much,  _

_ Lena x _

Kara looked up at Kal and he smiled at her. “What’s happening?” she whispered in complete shock. Her heart was beating out of her chest, it was like her body knew before even her brain did. 

“Don’t think, just trust yourself,” Kal advised, placing a hand on her arm. “I’m proud of you,”. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled, no less uncertain, tucking the envelope into her suit pocket. “Um, have fun,” she added in a rush, not really sure of what to say as she shot off into the sky, heading to National City at a hundred miles an hour. 

She landed on Lena’s balcony with a resounding thump due to the sheer speed and immediately pushed into the office, searching for the card. It was on Lena’s desk, next to a bus with wings. Kara shook her head and looked at the piece of card. A ticket to the Venture, unused. A little doodle on it with the caption ‘Supergirl was there too’. Some of the first words Kara had said to Lena. Kara slipped it into the other envelope and picked up the flying bus, slipping it into the other pocket. 

_ My love,  _

_ This office seemed to have held a lot of milestones but I certainly enjoyed meeting you for the first time (and I think it’s very important) and I’m sorry but I couldn’t help it with the bus, I’m only human. The next location is home with the final instructions and the last puzzle piece.  _

_ Lena x _

Kara smiled and held the note to her chest before slipping it into the envelope again, curiosity getting the better of her as she sped home, sprinting into the apartment and skidding to the halt as she reached the hallway. A note was placed on the floor under a pair of Heelys. Kara bent down and picked it up. On one side two penguins had been drawn, one holding a pan flag and the other holding the bi flag. There was a baby penguin in between them. They had watched that Attenborough documentary after their first kiss. Kara smiled to herself holding it all close to her chest before willing herself to turn the note over. 

  
_ I never thought I’d be thanking Heelys for something but here I am. That kiss was amazing.  _

Kara touched her fingers to her lips as she read, remembering that first taste of Lena, her perfectly soft lips and the feel of her hair ghosting against Kara’s face and the way all their emotions flooded through that basic connection. The way Kara could feel Lena’s walls fall down as Kara reciprocated the kiss with just as much passion. Kara became the exception. 

_ I can’t tell you what’s happening but you are just going to need to trust me. Keep everything you have found with you! I should have added that earlier. I have regrets and you have super speed so I guess it’s no big deal. _

Kara laughed to herself, pulling out the envelope and bus and picking up her old Heelys; she then dematerialised her suit before reading on. 

_ Instructions:  _

_ There are two or three outfits on our bed. I wanted to give you options but choose which you like best. Then the location is keyed into the self-driving car. Go there and complete the puzzle. (These were going to be poems but I don’t have that much talent). _

_ I love you, _

_ Lena :) xx _

Kara pushed open the door to the bedroom to see the three outfits Lena was describing, Kara could only assume they matched hers because it was Lena and everything was always perfect. Then it dawned on her. What was happening. What Lena was doing. She took a deep breath and sat down. It took every single bit of her will to not seek out Lena’s heartbeat and just speed to her and scream ‘yes’ at the top of her lungs.

Kara sat down on the edge of the bed and looked over the outfits. A suit, a shorter dress and a long dress. She had thought of everything. She knew Kara could never quite decide what she was most comfortable in. Kara went straight for the shorter dress, it was one of her favourites and she knew Lena loved it too if the last gala was any indication. Kara didn’t realise her hands were shaking until she went to pick it up, her hands were vibrating at almost the speed of light. She didn’t realise her whole body could get this out of control when she had her powers. Kara took a deep breath and focused on Lena’s heartbeat, just for a second. 

Lena was talking to someone, at least that was Kara’s first guess, then she realised she was just talking to herself. Kara took a deep breath and tuned out, focusing on the dress. She used her super speed to get it on and grabbed her glasses, deciding to leave her hair down, but she didn’t want any distractions. The glasses could tune that out, at least a bit. She then sped down to the car, envelope, bus and Heelys clutched in her hand. The shock of her realisation was wearing off a bit and now she just wanted Lena. 

-

Lena was pacing up and down in the room next door to where she planned to propose. She wanted Kara to see the room first. She checked her pocket for the ring for the millionth time and took a deep breath. She really needed to relax. A notification popped up on her phone and she almost dropped it in her hurry to see. Kara had left. Another deep breath. Five minutes, maybe ten. She started to pace the room again, just as her phone rang. It was Alex. Lena hurried to answer it, a task better suited to someone whose hands weren’t covered in a layer of sweat. 

“Alex,” Lena breathed when she finally got there, “Is Milla okay?”. 

  
“She’s fine, she passed out about ten minutes into Mulan but Maggie is still insisting on watching it. I was checking on you,”. 

“I’m fine,”. 

“You should like you’ve run a marathon,” Alex laughed, “Take a deep breath,”. 

  
“Don’t you think I’ve tried that,” Lena snapped a little as she spoke, “I shouldn’t have picked something that requires so much waiting. Sorry,”. 

“Don’t worry about it. Just sit down somewhere,” Alex ordered her and Lena did so, sitting on one of the closest chairs. “Now take a deep breath,” Alex instructed her and Lena did so. 

“Thank you,” she eventually spoke once her heart rate was closer to normal. 

“Kara’s been making sure I know how to calm you down for the past year just in case anything happens to her,”. 

“One of the many many reasons I’m here in the first place,” Lena laughed lightly, biting her lip. “Do you think she’s figured it out?” she asked after a bit of silence, she could hear Mulan in the background. 

“It’s Kara,” Alex shrugged. 

“You know sometimes she’s hopelessly oblivious and sometimes she is incredibly intelligent so that doesn’t really answer the question,” Lena smiled. 

  
“Maybe because I can’t answer the question,” Alex whispered.

“Alex Danvers not knowing an answer and admitting it. I think she’s been replaced by alien life,” Lena heard Maggie’s remark in the background followed by the sound of something being thrown and a muffled squeal. 

“It’s Danvers-Sawyer,” came Alex’s hissed reply to her. 

“Is that your best comeback?” Lena laughed. 

“I’m hanging up now. Go propose to my sister,” Alex told her. Lena brought the phone away from her ear and laid it down next to her, swallowing and taking a deep breath. Sam’s good luck text came through but she didn’t have time to reply because the next thing was a notification from the car. Kara was here. 

-

The car door swung open of its own accord to let Kara out. She stepped out gingerly, shutting the door before moving toward the building in the middle of nowhere. She was pretty sure she’d been here before with Lena when they had to check out all the Luthor property but she shrugged it away and just focused on the moment. She checked she had everything before stopping in front of the door. There was a simple red rose attached to the front with a very cute little note. 

_ Hi  _

_ (You should take the rose by the way) _

It was in Lena’s distinct handwriting that Kara loved more than anything else. There wasn’t much else that needed saying. Kara took the rose and pushed open the door, her breath caught in her throat. 

“Rao,” she breathed. The walls of the room were plastered with mementoes of every second of their relationship. From their first meeting on the right-hand side of the door and what was pretty much just a dedication to Milla on the left. Kara started on the right. 

She added the Venture ticket in the open space. The Daily Planet article was up there too, Lena had pencilled Kara’s name in on the byline. 

_ “What about you, Miss Danvers, I didn’t see your name on the byline?”.  _ Lena’s words from that day echoed around Kara’s mind. 

_ “Well like I said, I’m not a reporter,” _ . 

_ “You could’ve fooled me,” _ . Kara would have liked to think she realised what she wanted to be sooner but she didn’t it was that moment. A tear was already coming to Kara’s eye, she wiped it away hurriedly and moved on, putting the flying bus in its place. 

As she moved around she began to notice something, little strips of paper. The notes from Lena’s jars of happiness. They built the timeline, them and some pretty accurate quotes and some pictures that Kara had no idea how Lena got them. She added the rest of the puzzle pieces and stopped as she reached the final section. It was all Milla. She started to fiddle with her bracelet, trying to calm herself a bit as she looked at a beautiful picture of her and Milla doing the monkey bars. She took a deep breath as she heard a bit of movement in the next room and then a door open. She spun around to see Lena standing in a doorway. 

She forgot about everything else. Lena was standing there, clear as day. Kara’s eyes tracked over her body. She was wearing a figure-hugging suit, a lace top surrounding her neck but Kara could only focus on her face. A lot of nerves dominated her facial expressions but it was accompanied by a slight bit of happiness, just in the corner of her eyes, invisible to someone who didn’t know her very well. 

“Hi,” she whispered, beginning to cross the room to Kara. 

“Hi,” Kara replied, moving to meet her halfway. “This is a surprise,” Kara smiled, as she reached Lena, moving to pull her close, wrapping her arms around Lena’s waist. 

“Kind of the whole point,” Lena’s voice shook a bit as she spoke. Kara brought a hand up to cup her face and she felt Lena relax a little, she ran a thumb across her lips before kissing her lightly.

“Breathe,” she whispered, looking at Lena intensely. 

  
“I love you so much,” Lena started. 

“I love you too,” Kara bit her lip as she spoke and she could see Lena’s eyes flick to there for just a second before they looked back to Kara’s eyes. 

“Kara, can you just let me say all this because if I don’t do it quickly I might start crying,” Lena rushed to say and Kara had to stop herself from laughing at how adorable Lena was in that moment and stop herself from just kissing her right there. She just nodded and let Lena take the lead, loosening her grip on her slightly. 

“Okay,” Lena took a deep breath and swallowed. “When I came to National City I was so bad at commitment that I stayed in a hotel for months. I didn’t come here to make friends, I told you that, but then you walked into my office with your infectious smile and adorable rambling and I tried and tried to keep my walls up but you were like a bulldozer and my mouth was speaking before I let it. You broke down every single one of my walls and loved me and trusted me in a way I didn’t think existed. You defended me when no one else would and you saved my life a countless number of times and I didn’t care that you didn’t get the message that I was shamelessly flirting with you because I had you, I didn’t care how I had you, I just wanted you and then you burnt down your kitchen, moved in and kissed me and the whole universe was turned on its head because the woman that I had loved for so long loved me back,” Lena took a breath and looked at Kara. She had turned a shade of red that could rival Rao and a tear was falling down her face. Lena reached up and wiped it away. “Don’t do that or I will,” she laughed shakily. Kara just bit her lip in an attempt to stop it and nodded for Lena to go on. 

“Then you broke down even more of my walls. You saw me in a way I couldn’t even see myself and you fixed parts of me I didn’t even know were broken. You taught me how to be vulnerable and to trust others not to hurt me. You helped me become someone surrounded by love. You gave me so much love I didn’t know what to do with all of it. You supported me with everything and you never questioned me, you just trusted me. You made me realise I was so much more than everything I thought I was. And then you made me a mom,” Lena took another deep breath. “We found the most perfect creation in the universe and she became ours. Our daughter and still I haven’t done one thing,” Lena took a step back from Kara. 

“Kara ZorEl Danvers,” she reached into her pocket and brought out the ring before dropping to one knee. “Will you marry me?”, her voice became softer as she asked the final question, her anxiety bleeding through. She looked up at Kara to see her nodding, tears streaming down her face. 

“Yeah,” Kara breathed, still nodding and Lena stood up faster than ever before, Kara grabbing her face to bring her into a kiss before she could think about the ring. The kiss tried to be deep but smiles and salty tears meant both of them just ended up laughing into it. Kara rested her forehead against Lena and just looked into her eyes as the kiss broke. 

“The ring,” Lena smiled and Kara seemed to remember, her eyes lighting up. 

“I didn’t forget about it,” she laughed, holding out her hand to Lena so she could slip it onto her finger. 

“By the way, this is literally indestructible,” Lena smiled as she slipped it on, “Kal tested it and I already upgraded your suit of there’s a hiding place for it as well so it never has to come off, mainly to avoid giving J’onn an aneurysm by you almost revealing your secret identity ag-” Lena was cut off by lips on hers. She gladly reciprocated the kiss, moving her lips against Kara’s in a perfect dance, all their emotions pouring into the steps. She tasted Kara’s salty tears against her lips again and pulled away, looking into her eyes, wiping the tears away. 

“I have a fiancee,” Kara whispered with the widest smile. 

“Me too,” Lena laughed, looking into Kara’s eyes. They were full of so much love in the gentle gaze. 

“Where’s Milla?” Kara asked after a few beats of silence. 

“Alex and Maggie’s. She’ll want to know what you think of the ring,”.    
  
“Did she help choose it?” Kara shrugged. 

  
“Make it,” Lena bit her lip as she corrected Kara. 

“You made it!” Kara laughed in her shock. 

“How else do you think I achieved indestructibility?” Lena laughed, “I made the metal and everything,”. 

“You,” Kara stopped to try and think of the world. “It’s just you,” she cried, “You’re just perfect,”. She sounded almost annoyed as she said it. “You are so perfect,” she whispered with a huge smile, leaning in again and capturing Lena’s lips in another kiss. “You are so perfect,” she whispered each word between kisses. Lena eventually stopped her, taking Kara’s face into her hands to bring her into a long-lasting kiss, deepening it almost straight away. 

“We should go get Milla,” Kara whispered as the kiss broke. Lena was trying to catch her breath so she just nodded. 

“Apparently she’s sleeping so let’s go for the not waking her up technique,” Lena smiled. 

-

The drive was basically torture. Kara vowing to revisit the room as they left. Lena had never driven faster, pulling up outside Alex and Maggie’s and rushing inside, Kara’s hand clutched in hers, her thumb rubbing over to ring, in disbelief it was actually sitting there. They made it to Alex and Maggie's apartment and knocked. 

“Hi,” Alex laughed, taking in the smiling faces as she opened the door. 

“Was she okay?” Lena asked, “That’s the lo-”. 

“Fine,” Maggie cut her off as she came up behind Alex, “No trouble at all. She passed out on the couch very early on so we watched Disney movies by ourselves,”. Lena looked over their shoulder to see Monsters Inc paused on the TV. “But you guys should just take your daughter and I expect details in the morning but right now I imagine you have better things to do,” Maggie and Lena laughed while Alex and Kara cringed next to them. Kara blushing a very bright red. 

“I’m just,” she went into the apartment, going over to Milla and picking her up with ease before returning to Lena. “Thank you,” she smiled. 

  
“Anytime,” Alex smiled, “She called me Auntie Alex so I’m just going to ride that high for a while,”.

“Really?” Lena asked but Maggie was already pushing out of the door. 

“Details in the morning. Go home and have fun,” she winked, making Kara blush even more profusely. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first I love you: Of Patrols and Puppies and Of Confessions and Kryptonians  
> first kiss: Of Supers and Penguins  
> kara is wearing a red version of THAT blue dress from the nazi-ridden crossover that I think about every day.  
> lena is wearing THAT suit with the lace but in not a black but dark grey-ish colour that just looks amazing.
> 
> also, i video edit so i have EVERY supercorp science on my phone in scene packs so I watched all that in preparation (procrastination) for writing this.
> 
> this is long. I hope you like it. 
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> I've started writing tomorrow's chapter and the NSFW stuff is there if I don't lose all confidence in myself and delete it


	22. Of Friends and Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i forgot about summaries for so many chapters but i'm bad at summaries so take my offer of nothing as a summary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want a girlfriend.

“Kara,” Lena pulled on her hair to bring her back up so she was at her eye-level. “I need to be able to walk in the morning,” she tried to catch her breath as she spoke. 

“That good,” Kara laughed. 

  
“Kara, that was,” Lena thought for a moment, “I lost count at eight orgasms,” she sighed. 

“You got to ten,” Kara corrected with an unmistakably proud smirk as Lena cuddled up to her, taking hold of her hand and playing with the ring that Lena still couldn’t believe was on her finger. 

“Well, that’s unfair. You only had like,” Lena stopped to think again. 

“The only time you’re bad at maths is after sex,” Kara laughed. 

  
“You’re just that good,” Lena mumbled through a small yawn.

“I am well aware. You’re not the quietest,” Kara teased her and Lena poked her in the side in retaliation, stifling another yawn. Kara placed a small kiss to the top of her head. “Get some sleep, sweetheart,” she whispered, holding Lena close to her chest. 

“I love you,” came the sleepy response. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled, placing another kiss to the top of her head. 

-

  
  


Lena was woken up by a kiss to her forehead. It was followed by another and then another trailing a path down her face until they reached her mouth and stopped with a small kiss to the corner of it. 

  
“Don’t stop there,” Lena whispered, opening her eyes to see Kara staring at her with so much love in her eyes. 

  
“You’re awake,” Kara smiled, leaning in and placing a lingering kiss to Lena’s lips. 

“I woke up with the first kiss, I think,” Lena smiled, reaching for the duvet to cover herself. No matter how many times Kara told her she was perfect, she always felt a little insecure in her body in the mornings, especially naked. A long time of abuse left something in Lena that she could never quite get rid of. Both she and Kara knew it. Kara stopped her, looking at her with a deep intensity. 

“Don’t,” she whispered, “You’re so beautiful. Don’t do that,” Kara’s hand cupped her face and ran a thumb across her lips before she leant in for a slow kiss. Lena reciprocated the kiss and pulled Kara closer, her anchor to reality within the sea of vulnerability. “Let me show you,” Kara smiled, using a small burst of super speed to get down to Lena’s legs. She looked up at Lena, seeking permission. 

“You don’t need to ask,” Lena laughed. 

“Hey! Consent!” Kara sounded offended at the suggestion of no need for it. Lena just sighed and rolled her eyes, laying back against the pillows, her hair spreading out as the early morning light hit her face. 

“We’re engaged,” Lena argued but her tone moved to one of glee halfway through and Kara’s hand reached up to thread with Lena’s as her head dropped to Lena’s stomach, a small bit of laughter erupting from her. 

“We’re engaged,” Kara smiled, looking up at Lena as her fiancée fiddled with the ring on her finger where their hands were clasped together. 

“I know,” Lena giggled. She actually giggled. Rao, if Lex could see her now. Maybe not right now. Lena pushed the thought aside and refocused on her smiling fiancée. 

“Did you say yes?” Kara asked her, her free hand running a hand across Lena’s hips, drawing meaningless patterns. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled widely and Kara’s head ducked and her lips met with the skin of Lena’s abdomen. Kara started to pepper kisses over every inch of her skin, sucking in particularly sensitive places and biting in the few extremely sensitive ones but her lips mainly focused on kissing every inch of Lena. 

“Why are you focusing there so much?” Lena asked as Kara's lips moved to her right hip. 

  
“I love it here,” Kara punctuated each word with a kiss.

“Not my best asset,” Lena mumbled, squeezing Kara’s hand lightly and sucking in a breath as Kara found another pulse point. 

“I beg to differ,” Kara challenged as she changed to her left lip, gently running a thumb over Lena’s scars and beginning to kiss each of them lightly. 

“Why?” Lena inquired. 

“It’s you,” Kara stated simply, stopping the kisses for a second, “And contrary to your beliefs, which I personally think are from a very unintelligent omniscient being,” Kara added with a small giggle, moving her weight down in a way Lena distinctly recognised. “And you are perfect and I love you so I love every single part of you. Assets and all,” Kara winked, pulling her hair into a messy ponytail that made her look very hot and single-handedly took Lena’s breath away. 

“The phrase is flaws and all,” Lena cocked an eyebrow. 

“I don’t believe you possess that. Sorry, what was the word?” Kara feigned confusion. 

“Flaws,” Lena shook her head, playing along.

“I don’t know them,” Kara shrugged, shaking her head, before ducking it and placing a kiss to Lena’s inner thigh.

-

The shower probably wasn’t Lena’s best idea because it had ended up with Kara pinning her against the wall with her head between her legs and then Kara pinned against the wall as Lena returned the favour. They then realised the time and remembered that Milla may wake up soon, and Kara had super sped through her shower and then Lena assumed she had gone to clean up their bedroom. Lena had only just gotten dressed when Milla came sprinting into their room.

“Morning, Milly,” Kara intercepted her by picking her up and spinning her around and pulling her into a huge hug. 

“Morning, Mills,” Lena smiled from where she was sitting on the bed. Milla was trying to look at Kara’s hands to see if there was a ring. She found it and her eyes lit up. 

“You’re going to get married!” she exclaimed, hugging Kara tightly. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, as Milla looked at her over Kara’s shoulder. 

“Group hug?” Kara suggested and Milla gave Lena a hopeful look. Lena stood up and went over, wrapping her arms around the two of them and placing a small kiss to Milla’s temple and relaxing into the arms of the two people she loved most. 

“So when’s the ceremony?” Milla asked. 

“Slow down,” Lena laughed, stepping back from the hug for a second. “We’ve been engaged for five minutes,”. Milla just pouted and Kara placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“You’ll be the first to know,” Kara smiled. 

“Fine,” Milla pouted again just as her stomach growled loudly. 

“I think it’s time for breakfast,” Lena smiled. 

-

“I like your hair like this,” Kara leant over the counter to run a hand for Lena’s hair. It was curly due to the fact Lena was too lazy to use the straighteners earlier. 

“You say that every time it’s like this,” Lena smiled, leaning forward to capture Kara’s lips in a quick kiss. They’d finished breakfast and Milla had run off to take a shower due to the fact Alex and Sam had both texted saying they were coming over for details and there was nothing anyone could do to stop them. 

“You just look really relaxed,” Kara shrugged, leaning in to kiss Lena again. “Also I’m one of the only people who get to see it on a regular basis,” Kara tucked a loose hair behind Lena’s ear and leaned in for another kiss. Lena took a hold of Kara’s hand and pulled her around the counter to where she was sitting on the stool until she slotted in between Lena’s legs. 

“I love you so much,” Lena whispered, her face just inches away from Kara. 

“I love you so much too,” Kara laughed lightly as Lena’s hand wrapped around her neck to pull her into another longer kiss. 

“God! No!” a yell came from the direction of the elevator. Kara’s lips left Lena’s and her head fell to Lena’s shoulder while she turned a very deep shade of red. Lena just turned to Alex and glared at her future sister-in-law. 

“Alex. You are an adult. Get over yourself!” Maggie ushered her into the apartment, buggy and Jamie in tow. 

“I regret giving you a key,” Lena sighed, rubbing a hand across Kara’s back. 

“You’ve said that a million times and yet you still haven’t taken it away,” Alex smiled smugly, taking a seat on the couch. 

“So who cried first?” Maggie asked as Lena and Kara both made their way over to the couch, Kara sitting down with Lena sitting next to her and putting her legs into her lap and resting her head on her shoulder. 

“Me,” Kara laughed, barely drawing her eyes away from Lena for a second to answer the question. 

“God, I thought you two were bad before,” Maggie laughed just as Milla came walking in and Lena moved her legs so she could sit on Kara’s lap. 

“Who’s bad?” she asked. 

“Your parents with PDA,” Maggie laughed 

  
“What’s PDA?” Milla asked. 

“Remember how I said sometimes we ignore everything Alex or Maggie say?” Lena turned to Milla. 

“Yeah,”. 

  
“This is one of those times,” she glared at Alex and Maggie. 

“Okay,” Milla shrugged, reaching for the book on the other side of Lena. Lena passed it to her with a smile. 

“How quickly did you cry anyway?” Alex asked, a little smugly. 

“Not as quickly as you did when you saw Maggie on your wedding day,” Kara fired back, “I think you were crying before you even saw her,”. Alex just ducked her head. 

“So as soon as you saw the room?” Maggie laughed. 

“I plead the fifth,” Kara blushed as Lena placed a quick kiss to her cheek and whispered an ‘I love you’ into her ear. 

“Coming in!” Sam yelled a habit of announcing herself was formed after she almost got a wine glass to the face one evening when Lena was very jumpy and she had come in. 

“You don’t need to say that every time,” Ruby sighed, walking in. “Are you engaged?” she asked loudly. 

“Yep!” Kara held her hand up over the couch with a huge smile on her face. 

“Finally,” Sam laughed, walking over to Kara and taking her hand to look at the ring. “Told you,” she mouthed to Lena, letting go of Kara’s hand and going to take a seat on one of the couches next to where Ruby was already sitting. 

“Who cried first?” she asked. 

“Kara. We covered that part,” Maggie filled her in. 

-

After Alex, Maggie, Jamie, Ruby and Sam had left they’d had a very long video call with Eliza which involved Kara flying over to Midvale to properly show her the ring, they had eaten some lunch and then had to head over to the DEO so Kara could handle the most recent Supergirl issue which they had also needed Lena for. Subsequently, Milla had started to play video games with Winn leaving just Brainy and Lena on tech support, much to J’onn’s annoyance on the other end of the comms. 

“Lena! I have a bone to pick with you!” Nia yelled as they returned from the mission. Winn and Milla panicked and they almost smashed the controllers in their urgency to hide the controllers and shut down the games. 

“What did I do?” Lena turned around innocently. 

“You made it impossible for Kara to show me the ring while there was a violence break on the mission,” Nia pouted. Kara followed her in, mouthing ‘sorry’ to Lena as she dematerialised her suit. 

“Nia,” she called, speeding in front of her to show her the ring. Lena covered Milla’s ears as Nia’s squeal rang out across the building and she started to excitedly talk about the ring very quickly. 

“I need an aspirin,” Winn muttered and Brainy glared at him before looking loving at Nia. 

“Whipped,” Lena coughed, not very discreetly and Brainy turned his glare on her. 

“Lena! You made this!” Nia squeaked from behind them. 

“Milla helped,” Lena smiled. 

“Congratulations to the both of you,” J’onn smiled as he walked in.

“Tha-” Lena started to speak but J’onn had already started to give Winn a very long lecture on gaming in the workplace that they had all heard before. Kara gave Lena a look that could only convey the emotion of complete panic. Lena returned the look with one that could only say ‘let’s go’. 

“Good luck,” Kara whispered to Winn as they ran out with a quick smile. Just as they left they heard J’onn say the immortal words ‘the same goes for the rest of you’. 

“Should we rescue them?” Lena asked as Kara picked Milla up and they began to speed up their walking. 

“Every person for themselves,” Milla looked at Lena seriously. “I heard five minutes of one of his lectures and it was torture,”. 

“Imagine three hours of it,” Kara sighed as they made it to the parking garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don't judge me for jump-cutting the smut cs i'm insecure about my writing
> 
> Omniscient means all-knowing and is commonly a word used to describe a good along with omnibenevolent (all-kind) and omnipotent (all-powerful)
> 
> there was another i wanted to add so it will be in the next chapter but I don't have time to write it cs it's long and i have a barbeque at a friend's house. 
> 
> Avery :)


	23. Of Rings and Harry Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i don't do this shit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this sounds like i'm talking about lord of the rings. i'm not. that book is crap.

“How did you make the ring?” Kara asked. They’d just put Milla to bed and instead of retreating to the living room they’d gone straight to their bedroom, just cuddling together for a little while. Lena had received the email they were all expecting for certain family members but she couldn’t bear to open it so instead Kara had suggested cuddles and Lena was more than happy to oblige. In someway Lena knew the question was a bit of a distraction but Kara sounded genuinely curious so she let herself fall into it. 

“Long version or short version?” Lena asked, looking down at the ring on Kara’s finger and fiddling with it a little. 

“Long,” Kara smiled and Lena turned her head, giving Kara a confused look. “What? I want to know,” Kara laughed innocently and she then watched as Lena’s eyes lit up with the realisation that Kara actually wanted to hear, it was a common occurrence every time Kara asked her to explain something. 

“I kept a log, give me a minute,” Lena smiled, jumping up out of Kara’s arms and climbing off the bed and running to the door. “Wait! Forgot something!” Lena turned back around to face Kara as she reached the door. 

“What?” Kara asked, looking around as Lena made her way over. 

“This,” Lena smiled, catching Kara’s chin and tilting it upwards so she could meet her lips in a lingering kiss. “I love you,” she laughed before running off again. 

“I love you too,” Kara called after her, a little quiet as she was very aware of the fact Milla might not be asleep. Kara sat up straighter, leaning against the headboard and crossing her legs. She’d learnt the hard way, with an accidental fist to the face, not to be cuddling Lena when she was passionately explaining things. Lena came running back into the room and leapt onto the bed, sitting cross-legged in front of her. 

“Okay, the front page had just the brief and then there’s more detail inside,” Lena brandished the binder that held the log. Kara could only stare in shock. It was big. 

“Operation 107?” she read out the front cover. 

“107 translates to K in traditional ASCII computer language,” Lena mumbled, blushing a bit as she ducked her head. Kara couldn’t help but smile widely and bite her lip, her fiancée was completely adorable. She took a hold of Lena’s face so it was back at her eye line. 

“You’re so cute,” she smiled, leaning in to kiss her quickly. “How did you do it then?” she asked and the gleam lit up again in Lena’s eye and she began to explain starting with the beach house. 

Kara leant back against the headboard and just listened, watching Lena intensely as she explained everything. She showed Kara each of the original designs which had been kept in the folder to the pictures of the destruction she managed to inflict on the other metals in the testing process. At some point Kara had stopped listening as intently, Lena distracting her a bit. Her mind wandered as it focused on Lena’s smile and the way her eyes sparkled and the passionate and adorable (and extremely extra) side to her that only Kara got to see. 

The trigger to the wandering was probably Lena describing the metal. ‘And it was like BOOM!’ was certainly something Kara never expected to hear Lena say but it made it a million times more endearing and it made Kara just want to reach out and kiss there and then (and then maybe fly the two of them to the courthouse and just marry her). 

Marrying Lena probably wasn’t the best train of thought for her mind to catch onto because Kara struggled to keep her focus on Lena’s explanation more and more as her mind imagined what Lena would look like as she walked down the aisle or just the first time she saw her. Was it okay to cry just thinking about it? Kara tried to push the thought away and refocus. She really wanted to know about the ring. 

“So, Sara and Ava helped by sending me back in time so I could get some of those pictures,” Kara began to register Lena’s words and almost choked on air. 

“What?” she laughed. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, “I know it was kind of creepy but I made sure it was just me and Maggie kind of already mentioned something about,”. Kara cut Lena off with a hand on her knee and a small kiss to the corner of her mouth. 

“It was perfect,” she whispered. “You’re perfect,” she added more confidently. “You did all this. You’re amazing. Rao, sometimes, I just wish everyone could see this side of you but then I just remember I can keep it for myself,” Kara laughed. Lena just blushed a bit more. “And this,” Kara flipped the binder back to the second page where the assistants were listed and pointed directly at Milla’s name. 

“She was the assistant though,” Lena laughed, taking Kara’s hand and then the ring off it, making Kara pout a little. “She placed those three diamonds for a start,”. The ring had a main diamond but it was Lena so that wasn’t enough and about twelve more had been placed on the band, six each side of the stone, gradually getting smaller as they moved away from it. “With a lot of instruction and only after seeing me do it,” Lena added as she slipped the ring back onto Kara’s finger. 

Kara looked at Lena with a lot of shock and surprise. “You never cease to amaze me,” she spoke, sounding in complete awe and admiration was Lena. The sincerity of her tone shocked Lena a bit, sending something straight to her heart. 

“I love you,” she smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed, moving the binder out of the way so she could lean in to kiss her properly, pushing Lena down onto the bed with a laugh. 

-

Kara hated Mondays. Despised Mondays. Mondays were the literal worst. So why the hell would anyone decide to rob a bank at five in the morning on a Monday morning. Flying back she sent a message to J’onn telling him to give them a psych evaluation but apparently spoiling a perfect Monday morning (by Kara’s previous description an oxymoron but Lena decided not to point that out) wasn’t an appropriate reason for a psych evaluation. This was what Kara had been very kindly informing Lena as she ate a doughnut and paced the kitchen. Lena didn’t even have the energy to respond, looking between the alien and her coffee, she downed her coffee and took a deep breath. 

“Kara, darling,” she smiled. Kara stopped and turned to face Lena. “Is the morning really that ruined?”. 

“I didn’t get cuddles,” Kara huffed with a small pout and Lena had to stifle her laugh. 

“Come here,” she opened her arms and Kara went straight over to her and brought her into a huge hug. Lena smiled and shut her eyes, allowing herself to completely relax into the familiarity as she felt a kiss being placed to her neck where Kara had buried her face. Lena opened her eyes and looked over Kara’s shoulder to see Milla walking across the hall, going to go into their bedroom to look for them. 

“Milly,” she whispered with a little smile and she spun to see them, just as Kara pulled away, wondering why Lena had called Milla’s name. 

“Morning Mills,” Kara smiled as Milla walked in, still rubbing her eyes and yawning. Kara picked her up and brought her into a hug that Milla looked like she might fall asleep in. 

“Did you sleep okay?” Lena asked, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head as she passed them, going to the fridge to grab some juice. Milla just hummed sleepily in response, Lena thought she might have heard her say ‘zhi’ (Kryptonian for yes) but it could have just as easily been ‘zha’ (Kryptonian for no) or just nothing at all. Kara sat her on the counter and Lena handed Milla the watered-down cup of juice for her to drink. 

-

Kara had dropped off Milla in her office where she had promptly stolen Kara’s chair and immediately started reading so Kara had deemed it okay to go and see Cat in her office and save the poor new assistant by bringing her a coffee before she could rip her into a million pieces. “Shut the door, Kiera,” Cat ordered as they walked in and as soon as it was closed it was like she had a personality transplant. 

“Kara Danvers getting married I never thought I’d see the day,” Cat smiled, as she put her bag down to the side of the desk and took a sip of her coffee. “Especially considering how long it took Lena to propose,” she laughed. 

“I know,” Kara blushed, looking down at the ring with a dorky smile. 

“Well you have to let me see the ring up close,” Cat hinted and Kara walked over to the desk, holding out her hand so Cat could see it better. “It’s beautiful,” Cat smiled, “And that’s coming from someone who’s had many many engagement rings,”. 

“Lena made it herself,” Kara blushed a little deeper. 

“That sounds like Lena,” Cat laughed, giving Kara her hand back. “So are we going to be seeing any pictures of you-know-who with a ring any time soon,” Cat asked as she sat down in her chair. 

“Lena’s already sorted that,” Kara smiled. 

“I do have to wonder how many times you would’ve revealed your identity if Lena didn’t exist,”. 

“Alex worked it out once during one of their competitions. It just ended up making me look very bad,”. 

“So are you going to do one of those millennial social media posts to announce your engagement with a cheesy caption,” Cat’s displeasure leaked through her voice. 

“As of yet, we are undecided due to the fact we haven’t at all discussed it,”. 

“I’m going to assume it’s a yes. I expect something not too cheesy or I will be forced to fire you,”. 

“I am one-hundred per cent sure that you would never do that,” Kara smiled, turning to leave. 

“Kara!” Cat called out as Kara made it to the door, “Congratulations,” she smiled softly. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled before she walked out. 

-

“So then they almost got caught,” Milla was pacing up and down Lena’s office and explaining the plot of the latest book that she read in heavy detail. Kara had meetings in the afternoon and Lena had her meetings in the morning so after lunch together in Lena’s office Milla had stayed. She had just so happened to finish her book in the morning and was very annoyed at the ending so she had spent the last half-an-hour explaining the plot and why the ending was a quote un-quote atrocity. 

“Expected, of course,” Lena agreed, she had managed to reply to a lot of emails from while Milla had been explaining but she had read the book many times when she was younger and also understood Milla’s angle completely as she had experienced all the same frustrations when it happened. 

“Did you ever read it?” Milla turned to ask Lena. 

“Five times,” Lena laughed, shutting the email tab down as she figured that the rant was probably over. She leant over the desk a little and Milla walked up to her, seating in the chair closest. 

“Why would you torture yourself five times?” Milla asked, very seriously. 

“Hope it would change,” Lena laughed and Milla looked at her weirdly. 

“That’s impossible,”. 

  
“I aim to defy the realms of possibility,” Lena winked and Milla laughed, her head falling against the desk. 

“Did it ever happen?” she mumbled hopefully, lifting her head a bit.

“No, sorry,” Lena smiled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear.

“I need a new book. A better one this time,” Milla pouted. 

“Agreed. I’ll call Jeju,” Lena grabbed her phone and went straight to Kara’s number, a very easy job because it was at the top of everything. “Which one?” she asked. 

“You choose,” Milla shrugged, “You're an expert,”. 

“Okay,” Lena thought for a second before dialling Kara’s number and hoping she wasn’t in a meeting at that exact moment. 

“Hey fiancée,” Lena could hear Kara’s smile as she answered the phone. 

“Hey darling,” Lena replied, “We need a favour,”. 

“What happened?” there was a little bit of panic in Kara’s voice. 

“We’re out of books,” Lena kept up the seriousness and Kara definitely played along, considering Lena heard a large whoosh in the background of the phone. 

“Okay, I’m at home. Which one do you want?”. 

“It’s time. Bring out the Harry Potter that definitely wasn’t written by J.K Rowling and someone else instead,” Lena smiled. 

“There isn’t a copy in Milla’s room,”. 

“Living room has a fresh copy plus both of our old ones,”. There was a sudden whoosh and Kara was in the office holding out the fresh copy to Milla. Lena hung up the phone and smiled at her as Milla leapt into her arms at a force which might have knocked over or at least winded most people but Kara just reciprocated the huge hug which lasted quite a while. 

“I have a meeting to get to, sweetie,” Kara eventually whispered and Milla very reluctantly left the hug, taking the book from Kara. “It’s the best book you will ever read, I promise,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to her head before walking around the desk and placing a kiss to Lena’s lips. “I love you,” she smiled.

“I love you too,” Lena smiled as she secured all the loose sheets on the table in preparation for the gust of wind and blur that left the office just a second later. 

“You’ll like Hermione,” Lena promised as Milla opened the first page and cuddled up in the small chair. “Mr and Mrs Dursley of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much,” Lena mumbled and Milla looked up at Lena in complete shock. 

“How do you know the first line?”. 

“I know almost the whole book by heart,” Lena laughed. 

“Alex told me to say something in response when you said something nerdy,” Milla tested the word, “Something about it being sad,”. 

“This is another one of those times when we ignore the Danvers-Sawyers,” Lena sighed. 

“Got it,” Milla smiled, settling back into the book. Lena watched her for a second before going back to her work. 

-

“When did you read Harry Potter for the first time?” Milla asked as Lena drove them home. 

“Your age actually and my mum used to read a chapter to me every night before I went to bed,”.

“Lillian?”. 

“My biological mother. It came out just before she passed away. It was one of the last things we did together before,” Lena stopped for a second and swallowed, taking a deep breath. “She would read it to me before I fell asleep. It’s one of my last memories of her,”. 

“What was her name?” Milla asked as Lena pulled into the parking garage. 

“Aisling, it's an Irish name,” Lena thanked Rao that she had stopped driving and stepped out of the car, going to open Milla’s door. 

“Was she Irish?”. 

  
“Yeah,” Lena smiled, picking her up out of the car and balancing her on her hip with Milla clutching her book. Milla stopped to think for a moment as they walked to the lifts.

“Could you read it to me before I go to bed?” she asked and Lena had to hide her tears. 

  
“Yeah,” she nodded, “Of course,” she stepped into the lift and set Milla down so she could press the correct button more easily. They finally reached the floor and Milla sprinted out.

“I’m going to find another book to read at other times!” she yelled, running to her bedroom. 

“Are you okay?” Kara had pulled Lena into her arms before she’d even crossed the threshold of the lift. 

“Did you hear all of it?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, “How are you?” she asked, helping Lena kick off her heels. 

“Doing fine, right now. Might not make it through a whole chapter,” Lena laughed. 

  
“I can do back-up,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

-

“Okay then. Chapter Four,” Lena opened the book. Milla was already in her pyjamas and cuddled up to Lena. Lena had an arm wrapped around Milla and she was holding the book open. Kara was lying on the other side of them, her body curled around the end of the bed, her head at the end of the bed watching the two of them. Lena took a deep breath and started to read. 

She managed to get through the chapter without tears but then Milla had asked Lena what her mum was like. Lena drew in a shaking breath before starting to speak; Kara was by her feet so she felt a hand stroke up her ankle and she looked down at her to get a very small encouraging smile. 

“I don’t remember her especially. I found a photo of her last year and the memories came back a bit more,” Lena smiled and there was a gust of wind and Kara returned with the photo framed in their living room. 

“I thought that was you,” Milla smiled as she looked at it. 

“A lot of people do. I didn’t get the baldness gene so I don’t look like my dad so much,” Lena laughed. She took a deep breath before starting to talk about her. “I remember her laugh and her hugs most,” Lena spoke slower like she was testing each word before she spoke. “I just remember her hugs feeling like home. I would come out of school and she would always be there and I remember running into her arms and then she was always there for me. Then I remember her always being happy and laughing, I don’t remember what her laugh sounded like but I remember her always laughing and smiling,”. Lena blinked away a few tears. 

“She sounds you,” Milla cuddled into Lena and Lena leant down and placed a kiss to the top of her head. Kara smiled at Lena from the end of the bed. “I love you, Mommy,” Milla mumbled. 

“I love you too Milly,” Lena smiled. 

“I love you as well Jeju,” Milla looked up to Kara who came over and joined the hug. 

“I love you too, Mills,” she smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lena was born in 1993 and harry potter was released in 1997 so my maths is right! this is not a fake fact! lena's biological mother could have bought her the book!  
> I AM SO HAAPPPPYYYY!!!!!!!!  
> Aisling is a very Irish name btw.  
> Avery :)  
> also stan irish!lena or die


	24. Of the Future and the Present

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a part of this chapter involved so much research (not the part i talk about the in the end notes). I cracked my knuckles before pulling up the tab like let's do this hard ass shit.

“Holy shit, Lena!”.    
  


It was now officially the fifth time. 

It had been a good week. An amazing week. One of the best of Lena’s life. Everyone was happy and healthy and Lena felt so good about herself. She ended Monday with finally reading her brother’s email and sending him a sassy reply back before announcing her and Kara’s engagement to the world, something that sounded very fancy when in reality it was just an Instagram post. 

Her brother’s email wasn’t as bad as the one about Milla, maybe it was because instead of slagging off her daughter he was slagging off Kara and that was slightly easier to stomach because Kara could throw him into the sun, an option Lena had considered asking Kara to use before and one she loved to keep in mind at all times. But the lack of anger as she read it and her almost indifference allowed her to remember how dramatic Lex really was and it almost had her gaydar going off and Lena’s gaydar was impeccable. 

_My sister_ _Lena_ _The Final Luthor,_

This was the first strike really, how he addressed it. It was an email so he had taken his time to type a strikethrough into the text just to be petty. 

_ Or should I say Danvers, but if your daughter’s papers are anything to go by it will be Luthor-Danvers. Mother and I both have so much shame in you. It is a betrayal to this family to even consider hyphenating the great name of Luthor, you are destroying our legacy and tarnishing with the surname of alien loving freaks, or just aliens. You are protecting, marrying and raising a child with an alien, most of all a Kryptonian. What is wrong with you?  _

Lena gave up after that point. He couldn’t even bother to make an original statement and she’d heard it all before. His signing off was just as dramatic as the beginning. 

_Your loving brother_ _Lex_ _The One True Luthor_

Had he been taking drama classes or something in prison. No one was naturally that dramatic, he hadn’t even been that bad when they were younger. Maybe he had some pent up. Rao, Lena hoped he was getting beaten up in prison, there was a very weak person behind the evil mastermind. Lena sighed before drafting her reply. 

_ The One True Luthor? - Rao, that feels too dramatic. You need to get a life.  _

_ I sincerely hope prison is treating you badly. I would like to begin by saying due to a lot of trauma inflicted upon me I have spent a lot of time in therapy and they have concluded a lot of things wrong with me: anxiety, depression, PTSD, body dysmorphic disorder, self-harm, insomnia, suicidal feelings. Thank you for all that the way, pass that onto mother please too. I’m also sorry you don’t like Luthor-Danvers, I thought it had quite a nice ring to it but I just remembered I don’t give a fuck about her opinion.  _

_ The Final Luthor? - I think there are more though _

She sent off the email with a sigh just at the moment that Kara came back into their room, jumping onto their bed with a huge smile. “Are you okay?” she asked. 

“I’m good,” Lena shuffled to let Kara slide in behind her for cuddles. Lena resting her head against Kara’s chest and placing a kiss to the one of the arms Kara had wrapped around her. 

“We should probably announce the engagement before the tabloids get wind of it,” Kara mumbled into Lena’s hair. 

“Cat?”. 

  
“She said congratulations by the way,” Kara smiled, “And that it took you long enough,”.

“I didn’t see you rushing to propose,” Lena laughed. 

“You don’t know what I was thinking,” Kara smiled. 

“Are you sure about that?”. 

“No,” Kara mumbled, reaching for her phone and taking a photo of her hand as it was, grasped in Lena’s. Lena took the phone to look at it and shook her head before holding her and Kara’s hand and held them away from her chest, taking another photo and passing the phone back to Kara. 

“Why are you better at it than me?” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to her cheek as she went to Instagram and started to post the photo. “Please say you can do captions because Cat said she would fire me if it was cheesy,” she laughed and Lena leant into her chest a bit more. 

“You’re the editor-in-chief for a magazine at a huge media empire, not me,” Lena teased and Kara pouted. 

“Meanie,”. Lena just smiled and turned her head to capture Kara’s lips in a small kiss to get rid of it before placing another kiss to the back of Kara’s hand. 

After the over-excited and far too enthusiastic reaction of the press, the rest of the week had involved nothing of great interest until Lena had heard Kara swear for the fifth time ever. 

“Holy shit, Lena!”. After Lena had been forced into a meeting with her lawyers, where there had been a very long discussion about finances where she had been lectured about taking a prenup for half-an-hour and refused the whole time. So now Lena had pulled out all the financial records and was showing them to Kara. 

“Rao, I knew about the property but this is so much money,” Kara looked at the bank statements and the stock listings. “What’s this one?” she picked up one of the statements. 

“Just insurance,” Lena looked over Kara’s shoulder at it, “And if it’s never needed, an overly big trust fund to pay for university for kids,”. 

  
“Kids, huh?” Kara kinked an eyebrow teasingly, “More than one,”. Lena blushed and ducked her head. 

“Yeah,” she smiled. 

“How many?” Kara asked. 

  
“Two more. Gender doesn’t matter but probably half-human and half-Kryptonian. I’m already looking into ways to make a baby from both of our DNA,” Lena bit her lip, shuffling a little closer to Kara. 

“Really?” Kara smiled widely, her eyes lighting up. “Would we have to move to fit them all in?”. 

“I have an idea for that too because I love this place. Like I kissed for the first time in that hallway,” Lena gestured toward it. 

“You kissed me!” Kara protested. “I kissed you!”. 

“No way! I kissed you!” Lena shouted. 

“I kissed you!”. 

  
“I kissed you!”. 

“I kissed you!”. 

“Let’s just agree we kissed each other,” Lena smiled, “Because I had a speech going,”. 

“Okay,” Kara leaned forward and kissed Lena quickly. “But I kissed you then,” she teased. 

“Fine,” Lena rolled her eyes, “I was just going to make a lot of other points about our life here and that moving again with Milla might be a bad idea,”. 

“I completely agree but we would probably have to lose the office space and spare rooms which means neither Eliza and Alura could come to stay and then garden space,” Kara pointed out. 

“I had an idea for both of those actually,” Lena smiled. 

  
“Oh yeah, what?”. The finances were long forgotten as Kara moved them to one side so there was no longer a barrier between her and Lena and shuffled a little closer, grabbing Lena’s hand. 

“Well, the garden first of all. I know we only managed to convert half the roof and the fence isn’t that great but what if we got rid of all that equipment, upgraded with L-Corps latest and there would be no need for all those satellites and then we can put a really high fence all around because of super kids and then a third of it could be patio so we could have a barbeque and then the rest can be grass and there would be plenty of room and we could even have glass barriers so we can still see sunrises and sunsets or ones that can change height but then there would be the danger of the kids getting hold of the remote and changing it them,” Lena trailed off as she saw Kara’s raised eyebrows and shocked face. 

  
“How much have you thought about this?” she laughed.

“A bit,” Lena smiled and Kara shook her head, biting her lip the way she did when she was thinking. 

“Okay so what about rooms?” she asked. 

“Okay, so the floor downstairs that I just left in between here and the lab,”. 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, inching ever closer to Lena. 

“Well, we move the living room, office space, kitchen, dining room down there in a really open plan space and then up here we keep the spare room, Milla’s room, our room and there’s room for two more kids rooms at least and then my old office could be converted into a baby room when the kids really young and then this room,” Lena stopped, taking a breath and gesturing around the open-plan space they were in, “Could be games and playroom where the kids don’t have to worry about making a mess,”. 

“Have I mentioned how much I love you recently?” Kara smiled. 

  
“You remind me every hour at least,” Lena laughed. 

  
“Only every hour!” Kara gasped, “That’s it if I’m not with you you’re getting half-hourly texts,” Kara decided and Lena couldn’t hide her huge smile as her phone buzzed with a text. She picked it up with a sigh, not expecting it to be who it was. 

**Zhao 💖🌈:** I love you more than unlimited potstickers and pizza 

Lena looked up at a very proud and happy Kara and shook her head. “I love you too, darling,” she smiled as she leant in to capture Kara’s lips in a fervent kiss that warmed Lena’s heart as Kara’s lips moved against hers pouring out every emotion. The kiss was long but Lena eventually had to pull away. 

“We need to talk about one more thing,” she sighed. 

  
“I know,” Kara’s tone mirrored Lena’s, neither of them wanted to think about it. 

“School,” Lena sighed. 

“Yup,” Kara emphasised the ‘p’ sound as she ducked her head. 

“It’s been a month and a bit and she’s got the grasp on Earth culture and she managed to be away from both of us for some time,” Lena became less and less certain as the sentence went on. 

  
“She needs to go at some point,” Kara looked toward Milla’s room where she was sleeping. “Right?” she asked. 

  
“Yes,” Lena shut her eyes for a second, thinking. “She’s not ready,” Lena breathed. 

  
“We should try to have her spend a tiny bit more time without us,” Kara suggested, “That’s the big thing,”. 

  
“I hate this,” Lena sighed, letting her head fall to Kara’s arm that was draped across the arms of the couch. 

  
“Well, we could just wait till September, start her in second grade and spend the summer getting her used to the idea and then she won’t be the kid joining halfway through the year,”. 

  
“I think the term’s almost over anyway,” Lena shrugged. 

  
“Yeah,” Kara agreed. 

“Yeah,” Lena breathed, a little lost in thought. 

-

It was around one in the morning when Kara woke to a sound somewhere in the house, considering past experience she probably should have woken Lena, to stop her panicking but instead she just slipped out of her arms and followed the sound to the kitchen where she found Milla standing in complete darkness on the kitchen island and trying to get to the counter against the wall. 

“Milla,” Kara hissed, running to stop her falling between the gap and holding her close to her chest as she went back to turn on the kitchen lights so they let out a dim glow. 

“Sorry, I was just trying to get a glass of water,” she whispered innocently. Kara could hear the pout. 

  
“You don’t need to apologise,” Kara whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head, “Just don’t do something so dangerous next time. You could’ve hit your head,” she placed Milla onto the kitchen island and went to grab a bottle so she wouldn’t spill any of the water and set about filling it up. 

“What are you doing awake, anyway?” she asked her daughter, handing her the water. Milla just shrugged and drank some water. 

“Nightmare,” she eventually whispered. 

“You could’ve woken me or Mommy,” Kara smiled, pulling Milla into another hug that Milla put all her weight into, gripping Kara tightly. Kara adjusted her grip and picked Milla up off the counter, holding her close. 

“Where do you want to sleep?” she asked.

“My room,” Milla mumbled and Kara walked toward there, grabbing the water and switching off the lights as she left.    
  
They made it to Milla’s room but she had already started to fall asleep and wasn’t willing to give up the hug so Kara ended up getting into bed with her, holding her close as she pulled her old blanket over Milla. She then tried to extract herself but Milla didn’t let go. 

“Stay please, Jeju,” she whispered, it sounded so broken and Kara couldn’t deny her. 

“I’ve got you,” Kara whispered, holding her close and placing a kiss to the top of her head. After a while, Milla’s breathing still hadn’t evened out and she most definitely wasn’t asleep. Kara could hear her little heartbeat racing and she was showing no signs of lowering. She remembered the feeling from her first nights on Earth, it sent her back and soon Kara was remembering the one thing she had wanted to hear. Her mother’s lullaby from when she was a baby. It all came flooding back to her. 

“Zil, te kir chahv. Zhi owahshiv. Rao throniv ju tiv zil,” Kara started to sing the first lines quietly, after line three she could already hear Milla relaxing. She didn’t know if she’d ever heard it before but it might just be the sound of the familiar Kryptonian but it was working so Kara racked her brains for the rest of the line. “Zhipahskil i skis chao :jagh tiv zil. Rraop throniv vot Rao :divi,” Kara finished. “Khap ukiem rrip  _ (I love you) _ ,” she added before repeating the lullaby again until Kara herself eventually fell into sleep, long after Milla. 

Lena found them the next morning, when she was already on the phone to Alex, halfway to reporting Kara missing when she pushed into Milla’s room to wake her to find Kara sleeping there. “Cancel all that. I found her,” she sighed down the phone to Alex, hanging up before she walked into the bedroom. She pulled the blanket so it covered the pair again, having slipped off in the night and placed a kiss to the top of both their heads before making a hasty retreat to the kitchen and to call Alex back to quell whatever panic she had but maybe get a cup of coffee first. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so after some research i have concluded in the states y'all start school so late. y'all are in first grade and in the UK we're in the third year of full-timing proper schooling and doing our first round of exams having finished the first key stage, as we call it. i'm making a table to explain now. 
> 
> age : school type (uk) : key stage (uk) : year group (uk) : school type (us) : grade (us)   
> 3-4: nursery : N/A : N/A : typically morning or afternoon : pre-school : N/A  
> 4-5: primary or infant : Key Stage One : Reception : pre-school : N/A  
> 5-6: primary or infant : Key Stage One : Year One : kindergarten : N/A  
> 6-7: primary or infant : Key Stage One : Year Two (exams) : elementary : Grade One  
> 7-8: primary or juniour : Key Stage Two : Year Three : elementary : Grade Two  
> 8-9: primary or juniour : Key Stage Two : Year Four : elementary : Grade Three  
> 9-10: primary or juniour : Key Stage Two : Year Five : elementary : Grade Four  
> 10-11: primary or juniour : Key Stage Two : Year Six (exams) : elementary : Grade Five  
> 11-12: secondary : Key Stage Three : Year Seven : middle : Grade Six  
> 12-13: secondary : Key Stage Three : Year Eight : middle : Grade Seven  
> 13-14: secondary : Key Stage Three : Year Nine : middle : Grade Eight  
> 14-15: secondary : Key Stage Four : Year Ten (mock exams) : high : Grade Nine  
> 15-16: secondary : Key Stage Four : Year Eleven (GCSEs) : high : Grade Ten  
> 16-17: Sixth Form or College : Key Stage Five : Year Twelve (AS levels) : high : Grade Eleven  
> 17-18: Sixth Form or College : Key Stage Five : Year Thirteen (A levels) : high : Grade Twelve
> 
> like now i get why people say the us education system is bad. I hope this makes sense... it does on my laptop. So like Milla being four in the uk is a big deal and i was going to do a storyarch about her going to school but now i'm like... shit. so just pretend we are in a wonderful world where the uk education system exists in the us and i'm putting her into First Grade at this moment but that's just UK reception in my head. also we wear uniform in reception like wtf, we're four and those pinafores are bitches (yes pinafores). 
> 
> Avery :)


	25. Of Flower Crowns and DNA

It was a spur of the moment thing in all honesty. It had all started with a little bit of harmless pillow talk on a stereotypical Sunday morning and then Sunday had become everything but stereotypical. There was one question on Lena’s mind, well there were many but one was prevailing at that moment: how the fuck do you explain Crisis to a four-year-old?. 

“What if we got married at the beach house, just family?” Kara had suggested, rolling over so she faced Lena, their faces inches from each other. 

“By family, I’m going to assume you include all our friends,” Lena turned to face her. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled widely. 

“I like the idea,” Lena hummed, deep in thought. “Though I want one rule,”. 

“What?” Kara had whispered softly, studying Lena like she was completely mesmerised by her. 

“Even though it’s a redundant tradition with no purpose in life and only stemmed from arranged marriages. I don’t want to have any ideas about what you are wearing till the wedding,”. 

“Oh, I definitely agree,” Kara smiled. “I want that moment,” she’d spoken more softly and tucked a lock of Lena’s hair behind her ear. The gesture had allowed Lena to delve into her own thoughts for a second, contemplating her life. There was one thing that had been weighing on her mind since the beginning of the week when she had read Harry Potter to Milla. It had dredged up a million memories and a million avenues she wanted to explore. 

“Kara,” she had whispered and Kara had nodded her response, she was inches away staring intently at Lena, she wasn’t going anywhere, Lena knew that. She reached up to her own face and took hold of Kara’s hand in search of the anchor she needed and brought their hands so they rested in between them, clutched together with Lena rubbing her thumb across the engagement ring resting on Kara’s finger. “I think I need to go to Ireland. See it all again,”.

Kara had just shrugged, “Okay,”. Lena blinked, she had expected some resistance. 

“What about work and Milla and,”.

“Lee,” Kara had cut Lena off as she started to ramble. “We can figure it out but we both have holiday, Milla will be fine coming with us and if you need it, you need it. I don’t need to know why but I can guess,”. 

Lena had taken the easy route, “Oh, you can, can you?” she had teased with a sly smirk. 

“You started reading to Milla and now you can’t stop thinking about your mum and you want to find out more. I bet you’ve even done that sweep of the DNA records,” Kara smiled. 

“That sweep didn’t turn up anything three years, why would it now?”. 

“Larger databases, Crisis changes, more accurate technology,”. 

  
“Wait, Crisis?”. 

  
“Tommy and Laurel came back after Crisis. Dead people could be alive,”. Lena was already half-way out of bed by the time Kara had finished speaking. “Lee?” she called after her. 

“I have to go get a program to sweep all the DNA and population records,” Lena had called after her as she ran out. 

“Well, I’m coming then,” Kara sighed, grabbing a sweater and pulling it on before grabbing one and a pair of sweatpants for Lena too. She was going to freeze in the short-shorts and sports bra that she was wearing. Kara chased Lena down to the lab after scribbling a note and sticking it on their bedroom door so Milla didn’t panic if she woke up. 

“Put these on,” she sighed to Lena as she walked into the cold room that was Lena’s lab. 

  
“I’m fine,” Lena dismissed Kara, completely focused on her computer. 

“You’ll freeze,” Kara looked over her shoulder and held out the clothing. Kara was right, it was cold. Lena looked between the computer and the clothing. 

“Fine,” she took them from Kara and pulled them on as soon as she had, Kara’s familiar arms had wrapped around her from behind. 

“Take a breath for a second,” Kara whispered into her ear, placing a small kiss to her jaw. “I know you want to know and I know it’s all-consuming but your heart is beating like you just ran a marathon in world record time with no training,”. How Kara could manage to almost instantly calm Lena was something she’d never understand. Kara placed a few more kisses, below her ear and to her cheek as Lena leant back into her, she was running a program it would take a while anyway. 

It had finished. Lena knew it but for some reason, her eyes were squeezed shut and the only indication that there was something there was Kara’s gasp and muttering of ‘Rao’ over and over again in her ear. 

“What is it?” Lena had asked. 

“Well you share 50% of your DNA with a living person,” Kara had whispered. Lena racked her brains. Her sibling, but Lex was only a half-brother and that was a 25% share. Her father, that was the right percentage at least but he was dead and the same applied to her mother. 

“Do I have a sibling I don’t know about?” Lena snapped her eyes open and looked at the profile. It was for a female, an Irish woman. 

“Can you find out more about her?” Kara asked. 

“It would be illegal,” Lena looked up at Kara. 

“So,” Kara shrugged. 

“You’re meant to be the one against illegal activity,”. 

  
“Lenaaa,” Kara complained, “Come on. I want to know,” she laughed, “I may be a justice-driven superhero but my fiancée might have a sister she never knew about and I am very curious,”. Lena might not have heard anything Kara said after fiancée but she just nodded and pressed a few buttons, hacking government records. 

“Okay but if I go down for this, I’m taking you with me,” Lena decided. 

“I don’t care as long as I’m with you,” Kara went to place a kiss to Lena’s jaw but Lena turned her head to capture Kara’s lips in a quick kiss, catching her face as she did. Kara pulled away suddenly, looking shocked over Lena’s shoulder. “It found her,” she whispered and stopped Lena from spinning around quickly. “You need to hear me when I tell you this next thing,”. 

  
“I could look for myself,” Lena argued but there was an intensity in Kara’s eyes that she hadn’t seen often. “What is it?”. 

  
“It’s a sixty-one-year-old woman called Aisling Kieran, living in a place called Dunfanaghy in Ireland,” Kara spoke slowly but Lena could still barely process the words leaving her mouth. Kara had taken a step back as she spoke, giving Lena some space, though she didn’t know if she needed or wanted it. She just didn’t want to crowd her. 

  
“Lee?” Kara whispered as Lena stared at the screen she was now facing. 

“No,” she whispered, shaking her head.

“No,” she spoke a bit more loudly. She felt numb. Not knowing what to think or feel. Anger, sadness, happiness, confusion all rushed over her and at one time and the next thing she knew she was a crying mess in Kara’s arms.

“I’ve got you,” Kara whispered into her ear, rubbing her back slowly, “I’ve got you,”.

“Mommy? Jeju?” a small voice came from the door and Lena felt one of Kara’s arms stop wrapping around her and reach to turn off the computer. “Mommy, are you okay?” Milla was running at Lena before she’d even registered what was happening. 

“She just got a little overwhelmed by something,” Lena heard Kara tell Milla and then two little arms were wrapping around Lena’s neck and a small body was sitting on her lap. 

“I love you, Mommy,” Milla whispered and Lena couldn’t help but cry a little more, a million emotions taking hold. 

“I love you too, Milly,” Lena smiled, holding her close and trying to stem her tears quickly. One question almost did it immediately: how was she going to explain Crisis to Milla?

“What happened?” Milla asked as Lena loosened her grip so she could dry her eyes. 

“It was nothing big, don’t worry,” Lena whispered, placing a kiss to the side of her head. “How did you sleep, sweetie?”. 

“No nightmares!” Milla smiled proudly. 

“That’s amazing, honey,” Lena smiled, hugging Milla close.

“Do you want to get some breakfast?” Kara offered to Milla. Milla looked between Kara and Lena and Lena gave her a nod. 

“I’ll see you up there in a minute,” Lena smiled as Kara picked Milla up into her arms. “I’ve just got to finish something,” she smiled reassuringly to Kara to let her know she would be okay before turning back to her computer and opening it up again and staring at the screen. It wasn’t long until Lena was going onto court websites and all her families old legal transcripts to try and find out what the fuck went down on this Earth. An email popped up just as she began to research. 

_I love you to infinity and beyond_ 😋💜

_We are going on a scavenge for doughnuts and we’ll be back soon. Take all the time you need._

_K x_

Lena smiled to herself and let herself breathe a sigh of relief as she began to do her research, it was going to take a while to look through all the family records anyway. She needed everything from 1993 - 1997 at the earliest and there was a tonne of paperwork from then, more than necessary and it had all been added recently. It might have been a cover-up. 

-

“We have doughnuts!” Kara sped into the lab quickly and looked over Lena’s shoulder. 

“I’m just trying to figure out what went on but the whole of my early life has been buried in so much paperwork,” Lena sighed as she took hold of Kara’s hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. 

“There would be one person who knows what happened,” Kara pressed her lips together as she suggested it. 

“Lillian,” Lena let her head fall into her hands.

  
“Well doughnuts help you forget about this,” Kara suggested with a smile. 

“Maybe,” Lena narrowed her gaze as Kara pulled her up out of the chair and into a quick kiss. 

“Come on,” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand and leading her upstairs. 

-

Lena tried to focus on other things. They ended up taking a short hike with Lola and then just sitting atop a grassy hill for hours and playing around. Lols and Milla ran about together while Lena and Kara sat under a tree. Kara sometimes joined them and other times she sat with Lena. Lena tried desperately to focus on her book but just ended up trying to create a timeline of everything she could remember from the start of her life. 

“Lena,” Kara sing-songed, breaking Lena out of her very deep thoughts, just humming in response. “I made you a crown,”. Lena snapped out of her daze a bit more to look at Kara as she straddled Lena’s lap. “Look,”. 

  
“Rao,” Lena laughed, looking at what Kara had made. She’d threaded together twigs and flowers to make a stunning crown. “Thank you, darling,” she smiled. 

“No problem,” Kara laughed, placing it on her head, “For the Queen, of course,” she leaned forward and placed a quick kiss to Lena’s lips before adjusting the crown. “Wait,” she smiled, reaching for her phone. Lena’s own phone buzzed quickly and she looked down at it. 

**Zhao 🌈:** You look better than any Queen I’ve ever seen. I love you. 

Lena couldn’t help but smile and she looked up to see Kara taking a picture. “Seriously?” she laughed. 

  
“You look cuter when you smile for real,” Kara laughed. 

“You’re a dork,” Lena sighed, leaning forward to kiss Kara quickly.

“Dork that you asked to marry you,” Kara fired back as she pulled away, moving to sit next to Lena and picking up the other crown she’d made to make some final adjustments. 

“Yes, my dork,” Lena smiled and placed a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

“So, what were you thinking about?” Kara asked, threading another flower into the crown. 

“The fact that my mother is probably alive which means she gave me up and probably doesn’t want to know me and I can’t find any papers on my adoption in the Luthor records,”. 

“What about Government records?” Kara suggested. 

“I can’t hack that,”. 

“The legal route. I could call Laurel to see if she could hurry it up,” Kara suggested, smiling slightly as she finished off the flower crown. 

“Or we could go to visit Lillian?”. 

“Do you want to go?” Kara fiddled with the crown. 

“No,” Lena answered quickly, “I think I need to,”. 

“I can see if Alex and Maggie can look after Milla tomorrow,” Kara suggested. 

“That works,” Lena leaned into Kara, resting her head on her shoulder and Kara turned to place a kiss to the top of her head. “I love you so much,”.

  
“I love you too,” Kara smiled just as Milla came running over with Lola and collapsed, lying down dramatically in front of the two of them. 

“I’m tired,” she sighed as Lola laid down on her chest. 

“I can imagine,” Lena laughed, “You’ve been running around for hours,”.

“It’s been days,” Milla sighed dramatically as she sat up, Lola moving off her chest and into Lena’s lap. “What’s that?” Milla pointed to Lena’s crown. 

Kara gasped dramatically. “It’s a flower crown,” she smiled. “I made one for you too,” she held it out and placed it onto her head gently, adjusting it with a small smile. Milla reached up and touched it gently. 

“Thank you,” she laughed as Kara snapped a quick photo. 

-

Milla was almost asleep on Kara’s shoulders as they walked back down the hill. Somehow Lola was the only one with huge amounts of energy, running around them in circles as they walked down. Lena even let Kara drive out of exhaustion, a decision she soon regretted as she definitely was woken up by the quality of Kara’s driving (or lack of quality). 

Due to the fact, Kara was driving she also managed to persuade Lena that getting drive-thru Big Belly Burger was the best thing for dinner, something Milla definitely loved after she discovered milkshakes and fries. Meanwhile Kara over rendered, solely based on the fact she knew Lena’s line of ‘not being too hungry’ meant she would pick at Kara’s food instead just so she didn’t feel guilty for eating it all. Kara had also used Lena to feed her fries while she drove, which didn’t help with the quality of her driving. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To work out Aisling's age (Lena's mum). I had to use ratios. Here's my theory.  
> Lex's age in Arrowverse has him born sometime around 1984 but in Smallville, he is born in 1972. We only know the year Lionel is born in Smallville (1944) so I used ratios.  
> 1972 : 1984 can be simplified to the ratio 493 : 496  
> we can then apply this to Lionel and that means in Arrowverse he was probably born in 1955 which makes him 65.  
> we know there is a nine-year age gap between Lex and Lena and that she met Lex when he was seven and the affair started a little after she was born. Lionel would have been 29 when Lex was born and 36 when Lex met Lena's mum and 38 when Lena was born and considering fertility and the fact Lionel was a slimeball when it came to affairs I'm going to assume Aisling was younger than him but she had to have caught his attention so not too young so I am going to say she was 25 when Lex was born and the affair started, 32 when she met Lex and 34 when she had Lena. This means she was born in 1959 and is currently 61.  
> Anyway, maths is fun. 
> 
> i did the maths at 3am please don't judge me. 
> 
> Avery :)


	26. Of Discoveries and Prison Visits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guys. guys. guys. 
> 
> the end notes are short. 
> 
> *dramatic gasp*

Lena reached out for Kara’s hand and held it tightly, Kara squeezed Lena’s hand lightly in return. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Kara spoke quietly. 

“Want’s a strong word,” Lena sighed, as Kara’s hand slipped around her waist to hold her closer.

“I love you,” Kara pressed a small kiss to her cheek. 

“I love you too,” Lena whispered as the guard pushed open the door for them. 

“Follow me,” he ordered tersely. The hallways were long and Lena could’ve sworn the room was getting smaller the closer they got to the room at the end where Lillian was inevitably waiting. Kara’s hand was like an anchor, tethering her to reality and keeping her from panic. 

“We’re here,” Kara whispered, breaking Lena pulling out of her mind. Lena took a deep breath and looked up at Kara. “At least Lex isn’t there,” Kara offered in support with a small smile. 

“Oh yay! Only one psychopathic family member,” Lena deadpanned and Kara offered her a small smile and brought her into a quick hug. Lena relaxed a little into Kara’s chest. “Sorry I keep snapping,” she mumbled as she pulled away. 

“I’m just here for you,” Kara looked to Lena intensely and tucked a loose hair behind her ear, “Whatever you need,” she added. Lena relaxed a little more and the guard cleared his throat behind them, making Lena almost leap out of her skin. 

“She’s ready for you,” he announced, opening the door. Lena could see her, handcuffed to the table. 

“Do you want me to come in or wait outside?” Kara asked, stepping aside to let Lena through. “I won’t be offended no matter what you choose,” she added. 

“Can you wait please?”. 

“Just say potstickers if you need me and I can throw her into the sun,” Kara whispered at a volume only Lena could hear, making her smile (if only a little) before she took a deep breath and walked into the room. 

“Lena,” Lillian smiled from the table as she walked in. Most of the room was shrouded in darkness with only a little light from a small window with bars over it, her mother dressed in grey robes with a white shirt underneath, every piece of her falling into the room’s darkness. If Lena had the time or mental capacity she would’ve thought it to be rather poetic. 

“Mother,” Lena replied tersely, taking a seat opposite her. She was still managing to hold herself quite high, Lena studied her carefully. If anyone were to see just her silhouette they’d think she were a queen by the way she merely held herself. 

“Now, to what do I owe this,” Lillian paused for a just a second, thinking on the word, “Pleasure,” she finished but her tone indicated that she by no means meant it. 

“My mum,” Lena countered, she had no time for whatever battle of words Lillian was probing to engage in. “What do you know about her on this Earth?”. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Lillian lifted her head even higher.

“Yes, you do,” Lena challenged her, leaning forward. “She’s alive,”.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” she repeated, her face not giving much away to anyone who hadn’t spent their whole life being lied to by her. 

“I looked up my DNA matches and there was a sixty-one-year-old woman living in Ireland under the name Aisling Kieran, so care to explain,” Lena leant back in her chair and crossed her legs. 

“You’re looking well,” Lillian changed the subject, “Haircut?”. 

“Happiness,” Lena fired back, “Stop trying to change the subject. What happened to my mum?”. Lillian still said nothing. “How did you get custody of me?” Lena challenged, “Why are there no records of it? What the hell happened to me?” Lena’s voice rose in volume as she spoke, leaning forward again to get closer to her as it did. She heard a scuffle outside and took a deep breath, sitting back down in her chair, trying to avoid Lillian’s annoyingly stoic face which showed no emotion whatsoever. 

“Fine. I could say something right now,” Lena whispered, “You and I both know Kara will hear me and she could send off a text to contact and she could look through the paper trail that has to exist or if it doesn’t you inevitably get even more years added to your sentence and your privileges are taken away because you’ve broken yet another law. So what will it be, mother?” Lena spat out the last word. 

“It was all the same,” Lillian sighed, “From what Lex has told me anyway, up until the moment she supposedly drowned,”.

“What do you mean supposedly?” Lena asked, cutting Lillian off. 

“Let me finish, darling,” Lillian tutted, “Where are your manners?”. 

“You raised me so I only have you to blame,” Lena fired back. Lillian just sighed and rolled her eyes. “Go on,” Lena hinted. 

“Well, since you asked so nicely. She didn’t drown, you called 911 in time,”. 

“It’s 112 or 999 in Ireland,” Lena corrected her with a smug smile. 

“Well,” Lillian sighed tersely, “You called an ambulance in time but she was deprived of oxygen and had to be put into a medically-induced coma. Your father was on the birth certificate so they called him and he was on the first flight to Ireland to get you. You only saw him maybe once a year before that so apparently you kicked up a fuss. Lionel spoke to the doctors, they told him there was very little chance of your mother waking up and after about a month of waiting he couldn’t stay in Ireland forever and had no medical power of attorney so he left, came home, and took you with him. I don’t know if anyone ever even told you she was dead but we certainly didn’t tell you when she woke up. It was a year later, you’d almost forgotten, or you’d gotten very good at pretending you had. She sued for custody but your father was attached, they were halfway through reaching a new custody agreement. She couldn’t fly so it was all done over phones when someone from the tabloids found out. It would have destroyed us so I pulled a few favours with a judge and I made sure we got full custody and a restraining order against your mother. Your father was very mad at me but there was nothing he could do, one thing you may notice is that I never adopted you on this Earth, he wouldn’t let me, but he died before he could tell you the truth and I never thought it was necessary,” Lillian shrugged. 

Lena took a deep breath, her head was spinning. She just wanted to scream. She looked at her mother and she wanted to kill her, she wanted her to just die right in front of her but she wanted it to be painful and long and tortuous. Who gave her the right to do that? She took everything away from Lena. Everything. “Potstickers,” Lena whispered under her breath, at a volume a microphone shoved under her mouth probably couldn’t pick up but as she stood up and went over to the door, she heard a quick conversation before the door swung open. 

“Lena!” a voice yelled after her. 

“No,” Lena spun around to face her before she stepped out of the room. A familiar hand wrapped around her hand as she heard the bang of the door shutting on the smug smile that emblazoned Lillian’s face. 

  
“Lee,” came the small whisper and Lena turned her face to see Kara’s comforting one. She could feel the familiar burn of tears sting her eyes as Kara pulled her into a hug, Lena instinctively burying her face in Kara’s neck as a hand rubbed down her back. “I’ve got you,” Kara whispered into her ear and a kiss was placed to the top of her head. 

“Can we just go?” Lena asked quietly. 

“Got it,” Kara smiled as Lena pulled her head away from Kara’s shoulder. Kara reached up to wipe away a few falling tears but they didn’t really stop so instead she took hold of Lena’s hand and let her stay faced away from the guard. “Give me a second,” she whispered to Lena. Her hand dropped out of Lena’s and Lena turned to see her march into the room with Lillian in, pushing open the door before the guard could open it himself. She knew any attempt to stop Kara would be futile so instead, she just listened to the door slam shut again. 

“Wife?” the guard asked her. 

“Finacée,” Lena corrected with a small smile, “But we have a daughter together,” she added, moving closer to the door so she could listen. 

“Kara Danvers, so kind of you to pity my daughter and agree to marry her,” Lillian drawled as Kara stood in front of her. 

“First of all, she’s not your daughter and I’m not even going to bother rising to the other one because you are so not worth that much of my time,” Kara shouted in response, “She was a four, or maybe five-year-old girl and you stole her away from her mum to protect your precious reputation,”. Lena had never seen Kara speak more animatedly since she had told someone off for deliberately misgendering Nia six months ago. She could’ve sworn the employee almost wet himself, and then Cat had taken over, he regretted it at least. 

“What kind of person does that?” Kara continued, Lillian opened her mouth to speak but Kara didn’t let her. “I can answer it myself, thank you. It’s a cold-hearted, money-hungry, greedy, blood-sucking leach of an animal,” Kara got closer to Lillian as she spoke, careful not to touch anything, the power rippling through Kara made it look as though she could just break something by breathing too hard. Lena looked over to the guard and he just shrugged. 

“She needs putting in her place,” he smiled, “And your finacée sounds like she’s good for the job,”. Lena just nodded her thanks. Kara had taken a small breath and sat down on the chair, her voice level was quieter but by no means any less threatening as she began to speak again. 

“Out there,” Kara pointed to the door, “Is one of the most kind-hearted, intelligent and loving people on the planet. She’s a brilliant CEO, an outstanding scientist and the best mother. She is one of the greatest minds of a generation and she has saved the world, mainly from you, more times than I can count. She deserved, she deserves, so much better than you,” Kara spat out the final word. “You ripped that amazing, beautiful human away from her mum for the sake of your fucking reputation and then treated her like a piece of shit,”. Well, that was six and seven, Lena thought to herself. 

“You are horrible scum of a human being and I sincerely hope that you spend your life in literal hell,” Kara finished before leaning in and whispering something to Lillian that Lena couldn’t catch. 

-

Kara leaned in to whisper something to Lillian. She was careful not to touch the table, she felt ready to beat something up at this moment. She took a deep breath. “Because I promise you, if you ever get out of this place, I will send you to hell myself after burning you in the sun,” Kara hissed into her ear. She stepped away from Lillian and walked out, slamming the door behind her. 

“Are you ready to go?” the guard asked. 

“Yep,” Lena smiled weakly, as Kara took hold of her hand, placing a kiss to her cheek quickly. The guard called someone else in to handle Lillian before he led them out of the prison, through the winding hallways, Kara’s hand grasped in Lena’s the whole time.

-

“I vote for Big Belly Burger,” Kara smiled as she climbed into the car. 

“We had it yesterday and I still maintain it’s not as good as the Big Belly Burger in Metropolis,” Lena climbed into her side. 

“Fine, give me thirty seconds,” Kara sighed, climbing out of the car and leaving with a gust of wind. 

Lena sat in the car, just thinking. She could get in touch with her mum but would she even believe it was Lena. There were so many options and important decisions to make, her mind was like mush. She couldn’t make sense of any of it. She took a deep breath and picked up her phone. It was only ten-thirty, it had been a productive day. Met psychopathic with her adoptive mother, hate her more and find out your actual mum is alive. She checked for a text from Alex or Maggie, there was nothing so it meant Milla was fine but she still sent Alex a text, just to check-in. 

“Hi!” Kara jolted Lena from her phone as she basically materialised in the seat next to Lena, holding paper bags full of Big Belly Burger. “Here,” she handed one of the bags to Lena. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, “Though it is only ten-thirty,”. 

“It’s a snack,” Kara shrugged, “I didn’t get lots,”. Lena peered into the bag to see a smaller burger with just some fries and a milkshake. In Kara’s terms, it might be small but Lena was definitely craving it and it was her favourite comfort food. She moved it to one side, deciding to drive before she ate. 

“Where are we going?” Kara asked, taking out her burger and taking a huge bite. 

“Somewhere with a view,” Lena smiled, pulling out of the prison car park, she definitely didn’t want to stay there. 

-

“It’s beautiful up here,” Kara mumbled, breaking the long silence. They were sitting on the bonnet of the car, eating their food. Kara sitting with Lena leaning in between her legs. Kara had finished her food a little while ago but Lena hadn’t and Kara had used their position as an excuse to steal most of her fries, but in all fairness, Kara had started holding the food for Lena about five minutes ago. 

“It really is,” Lena whispered back. They were on a cliff, looking over the wide expanse of the sea, about a ten-minute drive from the prison. 

“How are you?” Kara asked gently. She had been waiting for Lena to broach the subject but after a while, she decided it was okay to bring it up and that it needed to be brought up. 

“In what sense,” Lena leant her head back onto Kara’s shoulder, looking up at her. “Do you mean how am I coping with my adoptive mother’s betrayal, again? Or how am I coping with the fact I need to get in touch with someone I thought was dead since I was four and hasn’t known me in twenty-four years? Or how am I coping with my complete change in how I see my dad?”. Lena went back to looking forward as she spoke. 

“All of the above?” Kara laughed, her head falling to Lena’s shoulder as she placed a kiss to her cheek. 

“Not well,” Lena smiled, leaning her head against Kara’s. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara mumbled. 

“Don’t apologise,” Lena lifted the food out of Kara’s hand and put it onto the bonnet of the car, turning to face her. “You have been so so perfect,” Lena smiled, taking Kara’s face in her hands. “I have no idea what to do and you are always here holding me up and you are the best person on this planet and I love you so much,”. Lena leaned in to kiss Kara slowly. 

“I feel like I’m living in a teenage rom-com,” Kara laughed as Lena pulled away. 

“Except we have a child to pick up and work afternoons to complete,” Lena added with a small giggle. 

“That we do,” Kara picked up. The fries from behind her and stole another one. 

“Those are mine,” Lena snatched them back, taking one for herself. 

“What’s yours is mine, ya-da ya-da,” Kara smiled. 

“Not married yet,” Lena took another fry and held them out of Kara’s reach. 

“Seriously,” Kara reached forward and managed to take one easily. 

“Fine, finish them and we can go pick up Milla,” Lena sighed, handing Kara the box. Kara smiled widely as she picked up five at once and ate them all at the same time. Lena just shook her head, ignoring her with a small smile. 

-

“Should I call her?” Lena paced up and down their bedroom. She’d just read Milla a chapter of Harry Potter and tucked her into bed. After they’d picked up Milla they ended up going to the DEO to get some work done and Lena ended up explaining everything to Winn while they upgraded the servers and as soon as they got home she had received an email from him contacting her mum’s contact details: email, landline, mobile number and address, all apparently perfectly legal.

“Or should I email her? Or should I just show up in Ireland?” Lena had been asking the same three questions on repeat as she paced up and down. Kara had started by responding but was now just waiting for her to take a breath. Apparently now was the time. 

“First of all. No Ireland. I already deleted the draft email asking Jess to book tickets,” Kara crawled to the end of the bed to better talk to Lena. “Maybe just start with an email, ease her in,”. 

“Yeah. Yeah. Okay,” Lena breathed, going to kneel next to Kara and bringing her laptop close. “Yeah,” she looked down. “What the fuck do I say, you’re the writer amongst us,” Lena turned to Kara. 

“Just be honest,” Kara moved to look over Lena’s shoulder, placing a small kiss to her shoulder.

“Okay, honesty,” Lena sighed. 

-

“Kara, wake up. I think the email’s okay,” Lena shook Kara awake. 

“Lee, it’s one in the morning. You said you would go back to sleep. The first, second, third, fourth and fifth drafts were all perfect,” Kara complained. 

“Kara,”. 

“Fine,” Kara took the laptop off her. 

_Dear Aisling Kieran,_

_I know this will probably be a weird email to read. Trust me, it’s just as hard for me to write, however, I just came into some news but I think it’s important for you to trust you and for you to give this chance. I know this will probably seem surreal but it is very much real._

_My name is Lena Kieran Luthor and recently, I looked into my family history, particularly that of my biological family. My finacée and I recently adopted a child ourselves and it caused me to become more curious about my lineage. It led to me discovering you, particularly that you were alive. Since I was four-years-old I have believed my own mother to be dead, in a drowning accident but now I found out you were alive. Obviously, I was curious so I went to visit my adoptive mother in prison and found out what truly happened after you had almost drowned. It was something I didn’t know before due to the fact my father passed away before he had a chance to tell me._

_I know you may not want to know me however I hope that you return this email, I would like to get to know you._

_  
_ _Lena._

“It’s perfect,” Kara smiled, clicking the send button.

“What? Kara! I hadn’t even decided to use that,” Lena complained. 

“You need to sleep and it’s perfect,” Kara smiled. Lena just glared at her. “Did I mention the sleep part?” she added, shutting Lena’s laptop and putting it to the side. 

“Kara,”. 

  
“Lena, it’s perfect. You need to sleep,” Kara sighed, wrapping her arm around Lena and pulling her down into a hug. Lena had to stifle her yawn. 

“Okay, fine,” Lena let Kara hold her as she fell into a sleep, very quickly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the uk gov has created a scheme called 'eat out to help out' to help restaurants but my gay ass can't read right. (sidenote: i am very happy to eat out if it helps out (extra side note: it's the only time i will help out our gov)).
> 
> i bought stickers now my laptop looks gay as fuck. 
> 
> Avery :)


	27. Of Emails and Texts

Kara woke up to Lena attempting to extract herself from her arms and get to her laptop, at six in the morning. She made a mental note to herself to drop off a lot of coffee for Lena, Lena on five hours of sleep was not a fun version of Lena. She loosened her grip and let Lena slip out, before feeling the bed sink again five seconds later as Lena returned with her laptop, sitting up against the headboard. 

“Lee?” she whispered into the darkness and received just a hum in response. “Don’t be deflated if she doesn’t respond,”. She moved to sit up next to her, “Though due to your terrible sleep habit the email was sent at 9 am Irish time, she might just be processing the information. You have only given her five hours to reply,” Kara warned her gently, looking over her shoulder as Lena typed the second of five passwords for her personal email.

“I know but,” Lena trailed off unable to find the right words. 

“Don’t worry. I’ve been there and by there I mean having a parent return from the supposed dead and it’s crazy and you don’t know what to feel or what your feeling,” Kara smiled, watching just as intensely as Lena as the emails loaded. 

It was the first one, highlighted in the white against the grey with the bold font that spelt out the name Aisling Kieran.

“Breath,” Kara reminded Lena, carefully as she listened to her heart rate increase rapidly. Lena went to open it but Kara could feel Lena going into the early stages of a panic attack. “Deep breathe,” she reminded her, rubbing her wrist where she knew Lena had a pressure point that calmed her. “Please,”. Lena seemed to stop for a second once she heard Kara’s plea and turned to her. 

“Don’t you want to know?”. 

“I don’t want you to have a panic attack before we even leave the house,” Kara placed a small kiss to Lena’s temple. “Just do a quick breathing exercise and then we go on,”. 

“Your talents are wasted as a journalist,” Lena mumbled, starting the breathing exercise, in for four, hold for four and out for eight. She did it a couple of times and felt her heart rate fall a little and the weight on her chest become that little lighter. “Okay,” Lena picked up the laptop and clicked on the email, Kara’s arm was wrapped around her holding her close. She held her breath as the text loaded and then started to read. 

_Lena,_

_I would love to give you a better response but I am definitely still processing this. I have kept up with the news about you, over the years but I was never aware of what was going on behind closed doors, you have been through so much over the years and you have been so strong the whole time. I also have to thank your fiancée for writing so many articles about you over the years because it’s made keeping up with you a lot easier._

_Lionel loved you so much that I hoped you would be looked after properly, I was scared for you when he passed. Lillian used to scare me but I hoped so much that you would be loved and I hate that that wasn’t the reality. I had kept in touch with Lionel, I have a collection of photos of you as you grew up until you were about twelve and a whole timeline of all your achievements._

_I would love to stay in contact and get to know you a bit better now. You can always call me +353 8835 477632. I hope you do._

_Aisling_

Lena smiled widely as she read the email, she felt Kara smiling too from behind her. After she read it through the first time, she read it through again and then again and then again until Kara cut through her thoughts. 

“Are you okay?” she whispered into her ear. Lena just nodded dumbly, not really able to process any of it. Another one of Kara’s arms wrapped around her and a small kiss was placed to her neck and then her cheek. “It’s good, right?”. 

“Yeah,” Lena laughed, “Yeah,” she took a deep breath, “It’s really good,”. She reached forward and shut the laptop, putting it to one side and holding Kara closer. “So so good,”. 

“I know,” Kara laughed, going to place another kiss to Lena’s cheek but Lena turned so she caught Kara’s lips, it wasn’t deep due to the fact Lena was smiling so much. Kara ended up pulling away as she laughed. 

“Mommy! Jeju!” a yell came from the next room and Kara was gone in an instant. Lena followed behind her, running into the next room, grabbing a sweater on her way. She pulled it on as she reached her room. Kara was already there, laughing. 

“What happened?” Lena asked. 

“I figured it out Quirrell is Voldemort!” Milla shouted. 

“Oh my god!” Lena laughed, leaning against the doorway with a sigh of relief. “I thought you were hurt,”.

“I’m fine, Mommy,” Milla laughed from where Kara had her in a huge hug. Lena just shook her head and went over to join them in the hug, wrapping her arms around the two of them and placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head.

“I love you, sweetie,” Lena smiled.

“You’re crushing me,” Milla mumbled from inside the hug and Kara stepped back in an almost panic while Lena took her weight, putting her down onto the bed. “It was Mommy crushing me,” Milla laughed, looking at Kara’s panicked face and she instantly breathed a sigh of relief. 

“Breakfast?” Lena suggested, taking Kara’s hand in her own. 

“Yes,” Milla smiled, jumping off the bed and running toward the kitchen. 

“You have never hurt either of us. Stop panicking,” Lena whispered into Kara’s ear before placing a kiss to her cheek and leading her out of Milla’s room. 

-

Apparently, the board didn’t give a crap about Lena or Sam’s life whatsoever. Lena had only five minutes to update her on the situation on her mother before the board meeting that then lasted four hours, they’d also somehow discovered Lena’s trip to the prison which took up half an hour of it where they repeatedly tried to make Lena explain why she was at the prison, something she managed to avoid. When she finally came out of the meeting she had eight texts from Kara, exactly. 

**Zhao 🌈:** Half-hourly reminder that I love you 

**Zhao 🌈:** So much

**Zhao 🌈:** Another reminder that I love you more than anything

 **Zhao 🌈:** Milla says she loves you too

**Zhao 🌈:** I love you (still)

**Zhao 🌈:** Is it possible that I love you more than I did half-hour ago?

 **Zhao 🌈:** The answer is yes

**Zhao 🌈:** I love you so much 💖

**Zhao 🌈:** Whatever meeting you’re in is looonnnngggg

 **Zhao 🌈:** I love you

**Zhao 🌈:** I would like to apologise because this message is late. Minor Supergirl emergency and now Milla is playing video games with Winn so it looks like I might be stuck at the DEO. 

**Zhao 🌈:** I love you and this time I’m going to add a reminder that you are amazing and beautiful (because you are).

**Zhao 🌈:** I love you (again)

 **Zhao 🌈:** I still haven’t managed to leave the DEO. Winn just showed Milla Space Invaders and she beat his high score so they are now in a high score deathmatch. It’s a dangerous cycle. 

Lena smiled to herself as she read through all the texts. “What’s Kara said?” Sam asked, looking over Lena’s shoulder as they stepped into the elevator.

“She’s started insisting on texting me reminders that she loves me every half an hour,” Lena smiled lovingly. 

“God, I hate you both,” Sam sighed, leaning against the wall. “Please talk to me about your mother before I vomit,”. 

“You starting to sound scarily like Alex,” Lena sighed, bringing up the email and forwarding the body of the email to Sam so she could read it before firing off a text back to Kara. 

**Lena:** I love you so much too, darling and please tell Milla the same.

 **Lena:** Tell Brainy to erase the game history and they will probably both stop playing out of boredom. 

-

“Afternoon, darling,” Lena smiled as she walked into the DEO. Kara was sitting on the table looking very bored while Milla and Winn intensely played video games on the computer. 

  
“Hi,” Kara smiled, jumping off the table to go over to Lena and take some of the pizza boxes off her. “I love you so much,”. 

“Are you saying that to me or the pizza?” Lena laughed, walking back with her to the table. 

“Both?” Kara pressed her lips together while Lena went over to Milla after dropping the pizza to the table. 

“Hey Milly,” she smiled, placing a small kiss to the top of her head. 

“Hi Mommy,” Milla barely looked up from watching the game round Winn was playing.

“Hey Winn,” Lena hit him over the top of the head lightly with a smile and caused him to lose the round. 

“Hey!” he yelled loudly, “What the,” he spun around to face Lena and stopped when he saw the challenging look on her face.

“I brought pizza,” Lena smiled as Milla spun around to face her. 

“Margarita?” Milla asked. 

“Of course,” she lifted Milla out of her chair and placed her onto the table so she could reach the pizza. 

  
“I brought enough for you too as long as Kara doesn’t eat it,” Lena smiled at Winn, passing him a pizza box. 

  
“You’re amazing,” Winn laughed.

“And you’re bad at gaming,” Milla muttered through a piece of pizza. Kara laughed loudly while Winn hardened his gaze.

“I technically didn’t lose. Your mom sabotaged me,” Winn complained. 

“And I could also defeat both of your high scores in minutes,” Lena shrugged. Winn scoffed, turning to face her.

“There is one way to find out,” Kara smiled.

-

Lena ended up winning and she rode the high for the rest of the day until the second she finally found the time to draft an email reply which involved calling Kara away from a Supergirl emergency to help her. Nia could handle it, at least that was Kara’s reasoning. 

“What you got?” she asked and Lena turned the laptop to face her. 

_Aisling,_

_I would love to call and talk sometime but I know time difference is an issue so we would have to organise it in advance. My number is +1 628 367 7826 if you want to text me about it._

_I want to thank you for replying first of all. Honestly, I didn’t expect it. I only have a few memories of you but I’ve cherished them for so long and it means so much to me that you want to get to know me too._

_Lena._

“It’s perfect,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

“Really?”. 

“Just send it. I love you. Nia’s definitely not handling,” Kara pointed over to the TV with the news playing and placed a last kiss to Lena’s lips before she flew off. Lena smiled to herself and shook her head.  
  
“I love you too,” she yelled after her, clicking send on the email before she could overthink it. 

-

Lena didn’t get a reply to her email, instead, she got a text the next morning. Lena dropped her phone when she saw the number and promptly woke Kara up due to the fact it fell on her face. 

“Sorry,” Lena panicked, picking it up and secretly checking for any cracks. 

“I was already awake. I was pretending to sleep,” Kara went to sit up against the headboard. “What happened?”.

“She texted me. My mum texted me. What the fuck do I say?” Lena fell into a long stream of questions and barely noticed Kara’s hand moving to her shoulders or her talking. 

“Lena!” a shout eventually cut through her panic and she finally stopped talking and made eye contact with Kara. “Breath,” came the quieter voice, “Deep breath,”. Lena took a slow breath and sighed with relief. “What did she say?”. 

“I didn’t check that part,”.

“Let’s start there then,” Kara grabbed for Lena’s phone.

**+353 8835 477632:** Hi Lena, It’s Aisling. I know this is unusual for both of us but I’m so glad I can speak to you. 

“What should I say?” Lena asked, a little more calmly.

“First, save her number so you have time to think,” Kara smiled and Lena did so, saving it under Aisling for now after a lot of internal debate. “Now, just go with your gut. I have the feeling she wants to get to know you no matter what,”.

“Yeah,” Lena breathed, looking down at her phone. 

**Lena:** Hi. I definitely agree this is unusual but I am so happy to talk to you too. Do you still live in the same place in Ireland? I only remember it vaguely. 

She showed the text to Kara who nodded before she clicked send. “Now try not to check it every five seconds,” Kara laughed but Lena was already checking it. “You know what,” Kara took the phone from Lena’s hands. “Maybe just go for a shower,” she smiled. 

“Good idea,” Lena smiled, looking longingly at the phone. 

“Shower?” Kara reminded her. 

“Yep,” Lena stood up, climbing off the bed and going over to the bathroom, she looked back at Kara before going in. 

“There’s no text,” Kara smiled at her with a small sigh. Lena just blushed before going into the bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> reminder: i am still updating this daily
> 
> another reminder: you can still find places to play space invaders online - i'm awesome at it
> 
> psa: all phone numbers are completely random 
> 
> i hope this is okay... it's short i know but i ran out of time to write it, sorry. 
> 
> thank you for all this support. i love you guys so much. 
> 
> Avery :)


	28. Of Explanations and Phone Calls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> due to an inabililty to easily type Ciarán and a lack of connection with the name, I have gone through and changed her name throughout to something I felt suited her better and kept the canonical fact that Kieran was her last name. Sorry for any confusion and the mass update spree.  
> her name is Aisling Kieran (pronounced Ayz-ling)

“Hey, Milly. I need to talk to you about something,” Lena smiled as she took a seat at the kitchen island next to her. 

“What is it?” Milla turned to face her. Lena and Kara had discussed it after the shower, Milla needed to know. Lena looked over to Kara who was not so secretly listening in from where she was sipping her tea, Lena would’ve thought someone with super hearing might be a little better at discrete eavesdropping. 

“Do you remember on Monday, Jeju and I had to go do something and you stayed with Aunt Alex and Tia Maggie?” Lena asked.    
  
“Yeah,” Milla smiled.

“Well, we went to the prison to see Lillian, my adoptive mother, and I found something out that I need to explain to you. Before I do I just need to remind you that Lillian is someone who is like no one else, she’s manipulative and evil, think of the worst supervillain in all your books and you have Lillian,”. Milla nodded, thinking for a second. 

“He who shall not be named?”. 

“You can say Voldemort,” Lena laughed but Kara gasped dramatically from the corner. 

“Do you want to die?” she stage-whispered. 

“He,”. 

  
“Spoilers!” Milla yelled before Lena could say anything else. 

“Okay,” Lena smiled, “Okay. Let’s say Lillian is like Voldemort with a bit of the Wormwoods,”. 

“So she didn’t love you and loved your brother instead?”. 

“Yeah, she played lots of dirty tricks and was very corrupt too except I never got adopted by an awesome teacher nor did I get magical powers,” Lena laughed.

“But she was super smart,” Kara piped up and Lena could only smile at her. 

  
“And then my biological mother was like my Miss Honey,” Lena finished. 

  
“So you had your Miss Honey taken away from you and you got put with your Wormwoods,” Milla smiled. 

  
“Yeah, except my dad wasn’t much of a Wormwood,”. 

“What about your brother?”. 

“He was the biggest Wormwood of them all,” Lena laughed. 

“What did Lillian tell you then?” Milla asked. 

“My mum, my biological mother, is still alive,” Lena took a deep breath. “I was four when I was in Ireland, at a lake with my mum, when she went swimming and drowned. That’s what I used to think but it turned out she didn’t drown but instead went into a year-long coma, which is like a really long sleep so your body can repair itself, and they didn’t know if she would wake up so my dad got custody of me and no one really told me if she was dead or alive, I just assumed she was dead I guess. I don’t remember it well but apparently, she woke up and then fought my dad for custody of me but then the press got close to finding out I was a random child the Luthors adopted and Lillian bribed the judge to block my mum’s custody and make sure she could never see me,” Lena explained. 

“Why didn’t you know before?” Milla asked slowly, trying to process it all. 

  
“Until three years ago I didn’t know my father was my biological father. He was going to tell me everything but Lillian had been stopping him and then he passed away so Lillian just holds this information over me and randomly reveals it to uproot my life,” Lena explained. Milla thought for a bit. 

“So, Lillian took you away from the mother that loved you to make sure people didn’t find out she was lying and then never loved you,” Milla summarised. 

“Pretty much,” Lena shrugged but the next thing she knew Milla was in her lap, wrapping her arms around her neck. She looked over Milla’s shoulder to Kara who offered her a huge smile and a mouthed ‘I love you’. 

“She sounds mean,” Milla mumbled into Lena’s neck. 

“She was,” Lena held Milla a little closer, wrapping her arms around the tiny body. 

“Mommy?”. 

“Yeah,”.    
  
“Khap ukiem rraop _ (I love you) _ ,” Milla smiled. 

“Khap ukiem rraop vahdhah  _ (I love you too) _ ,” Lena placed a small kiss on her temple. 

-

“That went well,” Kara smiled as Milla ran off for a shower. 

“Yeah,” Lena let her head fall into hands. 

“Yeah,” Kara laughed, sliding Lena’s phone over to her with a small smile. “She replied,”. 

“What!” Lena almost dropped her phone again in the urgency to pick it up. 

**Aisling:** Yeah, I moved a bit, not the same house but I still live in the same area. You live in National City, right?

Lena smiled widely as she read the text while Kara pressed another kiss to her cheek. “You look so cute when you’re happy,” Kara added as a whisper into her ear before sitting down properly next to her and reaching under the kitchen island for the not-so-secret hidden packet of Oreos she kept there. 

“What should I say in response?” Lena asked. 

“Go with your gut,” Kara smiled, “Just stop over-thinking,”. 

“Okay,” Lena breathed, looking down at her phone. 

**Lena:** I grew up in Metropolis, went to MIT and then moved back there before going to National City because of everything that happened, I needed a fresh start. 

Lena pressed send and turned to face Kara who was looking at Lena with the most intense loving look. Lena clapped her hand in front of Kara’s face. 

“Hi,” Kara laughed. 

“You got a little lost there,” Lena laughed.

“In your eyes,” Kara finished with a little wink, leaning in to capture Lena’s lips in a languid kiss. 

“You’re such a dork,” Lena shook her head as Kara pulled away. 

“I prefer the term ‘smooth’,”. 

“Dork,” Lena retorted but Kara just ignored her, kissing her again quickly.

“Ew,” Milla sighed as she walked in and Lena pulled away with a quick smile. 

“Sorry sweetie,” Kara hopped down from the stool, going over to Milla and passing her the packet of Oreos. 

“Only one,” Lena warned, taking the packet away from Kara and putting it back into the secret spot. “Are you ready to go?” she asked Milla. 

“Yep,” Milla smiled, popping the ‘p’ in the word. 

“Shoes on then,” Lena smiled, “You too,” she turned to Kara. 

“Fine,” Kara pressed another kiss to the corner of Lena’s mouth while Milla wasn’t looking. 

-

Aisling had replied to Lena while she was driving but it was only when she was in the office that Lena saw the message. Milla was only going to be with her for the first hour of the day. Kara had a meeting for that time and then Lena had meetings for the rest of the day so Kara was picking her up as soon as her meeting was over. Lena only opened the message after she had made sure Milla was okay, curled up with Lola in a chair, reading her book. 

**Aisling:** You were always so smart. When I read you had all those degrees it was no surprise.

Lena smiled widely as she read it. There was another text, from Kara, a preempted ‘I love you’ text because she couldn’t send them during her meeting. Lena fired off a quick ‘I love you too’ in reply and looked over at Milla before sending her reply to Aisling. 

**Lena:** Do you want to call and talk? It might be a bit easier

The three loading dots came first. Lena would maintain till the end of time that those three loading dots were the worst thing on the planet. She took a deep breath as she waited for the reply, trying to calm herself a little. Then out of nowhere the call screen popped up on her phone, Lena dropped her phone in a panic. She quickly looked over to Milla, she hadn’t noticed. One more deep breath and she picked up her phone, sliding the answer button and bringing the phone to the ear. 

“Hi,” she breathed.

“Hi,” came a relieved voice on the other end of the phone. A strangely familiar voice from the depths of her childhood.

“Hi,” Lena smiled again before laughing. “Sorry, I already said that. This is a bit surreal,” Lena garbled. 

“Yeah, it definitely is,” Aisling sounded as nervous as Lena. “Don’t you have work at this time?” she asked. 

“Oh, I have an hour free before my first meeting,” Lena smiled. 

“Who’s your meeting with?” she asked. 

“Just the Research and Development department to pre-approve project ideas. I would say it’s boring but they’re the most interesting ones,”. 

“So I’m guessing CEO isn’t the most boring job?”. 

“I prefer the science part but someone has to do it and it’s my company,” Lena thought for a quick second, “Do you still work in business or was it science? I was never told,”. 

“Science but after having you I moved back to Ireland and back to my hometown. There aren’t many businesses but I had a huge settlement which I had no choice to accept,”. 

  
“Sorry about that,” Lena grimaced. 

  
“You weren’t even alive, why are you apologising?” Aisling laughed lightly on the other end of the phone. 

“I kind of just instinctively apologise for my family on a regular basis,” Lena laughed, “People think I’m just another Luthor and sometimes instead of trying to prove myself, it’s easier to apologise,” she added as a way of an explanation. “But I interrupted you?”. She tried not to panic fiddling with a pen on her desk as she watched Milla reading intently. She was rereading Matilda, all the talk about her had made her want to. 

“Yeah, so I didn’t work while I after having you and I actually didn’t work at all until a couple of years after I got out of the coma and I needed something to do. I retrained as a teacher about a year after the coma and then started a couple of years later and I now teach Science, specialising in Chemistry and Physics to unwilling to learn secondary school students and in my spare time I work on cars, installing electrical engines I’ve created and also working towards turning our town fully onto green energy,” Aisling explained and Lena’s face split in a big smile. Science, her comfort zone. 

“That’s amazing. What green energy techniques?”. 

“A combination of gas from waste and then the rest of the waste into engines to burn and then it’s the coast so offshore wind power, tidal energy and some hydro-electric generators. We have yet to complete the wind and hydro but when we do the council could earn a profit and lower taxes and reinvest in infrastructure,”.

“That’s what I keep trying to tell people but they are so bad at seeing the long-term benefits of the project,”. 

“I saw L-Corp had some new green energy initiative that could transform the world?”. Lena decided science was definitely a good safe topic. 

“That’s my one actually. I found a way to recreate photosynthesis in a way that meant we don’t use too much water and that is energy efficient,”. 

“A couple of centuries behind Krypton,” Milla muttered under her breath from where she was sitting and Lena just shook her head at her. 

“I wouldn’t have even thought that to be possible,”.    
  
“I took my inspiration from cacti,” Lena shrugged, “But this information is classified because we haven’t gotten a patent to the designs yet and Edge is trying to poach it,”. 

  
“Isn’t that the guy Supergirl and her friends keep putting in time out?”. 

  
“That’s the one,” Lena laughed, “Yeah,” Lena looked down at her desk for a second, doodling something random so she could do something with her hands, “Supergirl’s an old friend,” she tried to hide the fondness in her voice as she spoke. “Um, so did you marry or anything?” Lena asked, changing the subject. 

“Kind of,” the hesitation in her voice was evident, “We were dating before,” she paused for a second, “Everything. You actually knew him for a bit. He’s the GP at the surgery in the town,”. It took a little while for Lena to remember GP meant General Practitioner. “His name’s Logan but we never married, just been together a long time,”.

Lena racked her brains, she might actually remember someone. She’d have to see a picture really to see if she really remembered him or just wanted to. “Did you have any?”. 

“No, no kids,” Lena was cut off by Aisling, “We actually foster some children, short-term fostering while permanent arrangements are made or longer-term fostering of teenagers but we only have two with us right now. Both long-term. We’ve been doing it fifteen years and they like to send us the teenagers now, apparently, we have a reputation for turning them around,”. 

Lena was a little shocked. Her mum was basically a walking Goddess. “That’s,” she thought for a second to find the word, “Just amazing,”. 

“I just like to help but if I’m right you adopted too?”. 

“Yeah, Milla,” Lena looked over to where she was sitting, her head lifted at the mention of her name. “She’s in the room right now so I don’t know what I can say,” Lena laughed. 

“Am I interrupting?” Aisling sounded a little panicked. 

“No, she’s reading. She would much prefer to read than talk to me,” Lena teased Milla with the raise of her eyebrows and Milla just shrugged, shaking her head before thinking and just shrugging again. 

“I’m sure that’s not true,”. 

“She’s not arguing with me on it,” Lena laughed, “But it was actually books and her that prompted me to look for you,”.

  
“Really?”. 

“Well, we introduced her to Harry Potter. I think I need to add at this point that Milla is unusually intelligent for a four-year-old,”. 

  
“Oh, so like you then,” came the small laugh at the other end, “I read the first one to you when you were that age,”. 

“Well, that’s what prompted it. Milla asked me about when I first read it and I explained that vague memory of you reading it to me and then I started reading it to her and the memories started to become clearer and I went to find out some more from Lillian and found about you,” Lena explained, looking over at Milla who just smiled at her, before burying her face back into her book. 

“She sounds amazing,”. 

“She is,” Lena smiled. 

“So your fiancée?”. 

  
“Kara,” Lena bit her lip as she smiled widely. “You know she only wrote all of those articles about me because I just wanted to see her in the beginning,” she fiddled with her pen, even more, writing Kara’s name unintentionally. 

  
“Sounds like you’re in love,” Aisling laughed. 

“Definitely,” Lena smiled, “She’s one of the best people on this planet,” Lena paused for a second, “She was one of the first and only people to trust me here,”. 

“She sounds amazing,” Aisling laughed.

“She most certainly is,”. There was a knock on Lena’s office and she jolted, sitting up straighter. “Can you give me a second?” she smiled. 

“Sure,”. Lena covered the microphone and called for Jess to come in. 

“London is on the line. Some kind of crisis with a prototype and UK law,”. 

“Can you hold them for a minute please Jess?”. 

“Of course, Miss Luthor,” Jess smiled. 

“Call me Lena,” she called after her but Jess just ignored her, shutting the door. 

“Sorry,” Lena smiled, uncovering the microphone. “There’s been a small crisis in London that I need to handle,”. 

“Don’t worry, it’s fine,”. 

“I liked talking to you,”. 

“I liked talking to you too,” Aisling breathed, “Lena?” she added more softly. 

“Yeah,”. 

“I love you. I know you don’t need to say it right now but I just want you to know,”. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, not really sure what to say. “Bye,”. 

“Bye,” Aisling hung up the phone. 

Lena leaned back in her chair with a sigh, putting her phone down and all she wanted to do was text Kara but she leant forward and pressed the intercom, “Put London on the line please, Jess,”. 

“Line one,” came Jess’ voice through the intercom.

-

Kara came to pick up Milla and they only had five minutes together, luckily Kara had heard what had happened already so Lena freaked out in five minutes with the biggest hug and trying her best not to cry during it. “I’m so happy for you,” Kara whispered into her ear. 

“Yeah me too,” Lena smiled, breaking apart from the hug to peck Kara on the lips quickly. Milla coughed from the corner. 

“Okay, Missy. Let’s go,” Kara laughed, speeding over and picking her up. “Bye,” she smiled to Lena. 

“Bye Mommy,” Milla smiled. 

“Bye, sweetheart. Bye, darling,” Lena waved as Kara pushed open the balcony door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used books to explain evil people and then realised people may not have read Matilda a thousand times like me. Basically Mr and Mrs Wormwood are her abusive and neglectful parents who love her older brother so much more than her but no one really knows. Her father is also a crook who cheats people for money. In the end, Matilda is adopted by Miss Honey who loves her properly and gives her a good life. 
> 
> i don't have anything else to write so please drop what you think...
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> challenge: figure out who is sweetheart and who is darling.


	29. Of More Calls and Super Duties

Lena ended up facetiming Aisling in the morning on Thursday after texting the day before. She was in her office again, due to the time difference. Milla was in the room again too, reading her book curled up in her chair. Lena was close to pacing up and down the room as she waited for the call to pop up on her phone. 

Her phone started to ring and Lena fumbled her phone as she tried to pick it properly but managed to stand it up and press the answer button without too much problem and leant back in her chair, breathing a sigh of relief. 

“Hi,” she smiled, trying to hide her nerves and the complete surreality of seeing her mum after so long. 

“Hi,” her mum smiled too. It was her mum, without a shadow of a doubt. A comfortable silence fell over the two of them and they looked at each other for a few moments. “You’ve definitely grown,” Aisling laughed. 

“Yeah,” Lena laughed lightly. 

“I’m guessing you’re in your office,”. 

  
“Yeah, I’m just in the lab today though so I should have a lot of time,” Lena fell into the conversation, it was easier than she expected. 

“What are you working on?”. Lena stopped for a second, the honest answer was some medical equipment that could be used on Kryptonians: needles, bandages and medicines. She’d been working on them for Kara but now with Milla, it had become more urgent. 

“Um, alien medicine,” Lena shrugged, “Medicine that works, needles that can penetrate their skins, machines that do their job and accommodate their organ systems and gathering studies of their bodies in useful books for doctors. We hope to upgrade L-Corp’s hospitals to properly accommodate aliens soon,”. 

“I feel bad keeping you from it now,” Aisling laughed nervously. 

“I’d much rather be talking to you,” Lena smiled softly. Aisling smiled widely on the other end.

“Is Milla there again?”. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, looking over to Milla who smiled and stood up, going over to Lena, her eyes never leaving the book. Lena lifted her up onto her lap and Milla lifted her head for a second. 

“Hi,” she smiled, “I’m Milla,”. 

“Hi Milla,” Aisling smiled, “Are you helping in the lab today then?”. 

“Yep, Mommy needs all the help she can get,” Milla giggled and Lena gasped dramatically. 

“Cheeky,” Lena whispered, placing a kiss to the side of her head. “She needs to stop hanging out with her Aunts. My sister-in-law and her wife are bad influences,” she explained to Aisling, “They teach her badass stuff, that’s a quote,”. Milla just giggled in Lena’s arms. 

“Is Kara’s sister gay too?”. 

“Yeah, Kara was adopted when she was thirteen and her adoptive sister is gay, she and her wife just had a son, Jamie,” Lena explained, Milla evidently decided she liked sitting on Lena’s arms and opened her book again starting to read. 

“What are you reading?” Aisling asked. 

  
Milla looked at the cover quickly, “Eragon by Christopher Paolini,”. 

  
“That’s a huge book,” Aisling laughed. 

“I warned her but she’s already three hundred pages in, in under a day,” Lena shook her head while Milla blushed. 

“Sounds like you,” Aisling raised her eyebrows in a way Lena often did and Milla looked between the two, they looked very alike. It was Lena’s turn to blush. 

  
“Do what I say not as I do,” Lena shrugged. 

“Parenting 101,” Aisling laughed as Milla went back to the book. 

“You said you fostered, what’s that like?” Lena asked and settled in to just listening to her mum, the familiar voice, full of the Irish accent, washing over her. She nodded in all the right places and asked all the right questions. Milla did not leave her arms so she occasionally placed a small kiss to the top of her head or ran a hand through her curls, pushing them out of her face when they fell everywhere. The voice was strangely comforting. It ignited something familiar in Lena, more memories from her childhood flooding back. 

“Logan just came in,” Aisling smiled as a door slammed in the background. 

“Oh, do you need to go?” Lena asked. 

“No, he’ll want to say ‘hi’,” Aisling smiled fondly as a face Lena could’ve sworn she’d seen before came onto the screen. 

“I don’t think the line ‘last time I saw you, you were only yay high’,” Logan indicated a height just halfway down his thigh, “Would really work in this situation,” he laughed before smiling more fondly. “Hi Lena,”.

“Hi,” Lena laughed, “I definitely remember you, at least a little,”. 

“I’m going to take that as a compliment,” he laughed, it was deep and echoing and his accent a thick Dublin one. “This is really surreal,” he added at a lower voice and both Aisling and Lena nodded in agreement. 

“How’s the practice?” Lena asked. 

“Boring. It’s a small town, I get over-concerned parents and a lot of old people,” he laughed. 

“And an ability to earwig on all the town gossip,” Aisling added, somewhat disapprovingly. 

“Is that Milla there?” he asked. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled as Milla lifted her head from the book and smiled. 

“Hi,” she waved.

“I heard you have a fiancée too?” he asked. 

“Yeah, Kara,” Lena smiled widely. 

“Jeju’s at work with Nia,” Milla explained with a smile. 

“Jeju’s Kara and Nia’s a friend,” Lena explained, “They are doing an investigation into a string of alien attacks today,”. 

“Couldn’t that be dangerous?” Aisling asked. 

“She doesn’t look it but Kara’s tough,” Lena laughed as Milla hid her little laugh behind her book. The door to Lena’s office opened and Sam poked her head around.

“Lee, Rubs made some cupcakes last night and I stole some. Do you guys want some?” she asked. Milla looked to Lena. 

“Go on,” she laughed and Milla jumped out of her lap, running over to Sam. Lena mouthed a quick ‘thank you’ to her friend. 

“Sorry, that’s just my friend, Sam,” Lena smiled, “She’s also my CFO,”. 

“Best friend!” came Sam’s yell from the hallway. 

“Best friend,” Lena laughed, correcting herself. 

“How long have you known each other?” Aisling asked. 

“We met in Metropolis, just after University and Rubs is her daughter, Ruby. Before Kara, she was the first to think of me as someone outside of the Luthor name,”. A small silence fell over the pair. 

  
“From what I can tell you're a good mum,” Aisling smiled softly, breaking the silence. 

“Thank you,”. 

“You’ve grown so much, it amazes me. You amaze me, you’re an amazing woman,” she smiled. Lena didn’t really know what to say, compliments weren’t really her style. The only person that consistently and sincerely complimented her, she would kiss her so she didn’t have to deal with it or make a joke with her to distract her but the moment and the person were completely wrong for both of those solutions so Lena just fell silent, not really knowing what to say. Compliments were something Lena couldn’t do. A silence fell on them but it wasn’t awkward or uncomfortable. 

“I wish I could have been there for it all,” Aisling spoke quietly. 

Lena swallowed, thinking carefully before she began to speak. “You were there. I felt like you were at least,” Lena spoke just as quietly as her mum. Another silence fell over them, not uncomfortable, just full of so many unanswered questions. There was a huge bang in the background of Aisling’s call and she broke the eye contact, looking up. 

“The boys just got home,” she explained, “I need to go and make sure they behaved at school and do their homework,”. 

  
“It’s fine, go, don’t worry,” Lena smiled.

“Bye, Lena,”. 

“Bye,”. Lena hung up the phone and leant back in her chair before standing up to go find these cupcakes that Sam was speaking of. 

-

They ended up facetiming the next day too however there was a small issue. Lena wasn’t at work which she loved because it was a Friday and she hated Fridays. The city was kind of, sort of, definitely attacked by anti-alien humans very early in the morning. Far earlier in the morning than a time that a normal person would choose to launch a series of attacks on aliens. Four in the morning, do they even think about people’s sanity?    
  


Kara dropped Milla off at the DEO first. She’d already picked up Alex, Maggie and Jamie so there was someone with her and she then dropped Lena off, still holding her cup of coffee. As soon as she got there Milla was in her arms and asleep not long after. Lena ended up sitting in one of the chairs with Jamie sleeping in his carrier on the table as she watched the live feeds of Alex, Maggie, Kara, J’onn and Nia all completely kicking ass against all of the humans. They really needed to learn about the uselessness of guns. 

“Is she asleep?” Winn asked as he walked in. 

“You’re late,” Lena quipped. 

  
“I was dropping Mac off at the alien hospital, he works there,” Winn fired back, taking his chair and passing Lena a coffee. 

“She is asleep,” Lena replied, accepting the coffee with a small sigh. Her phone buzzed and she struggled to get it out of her pocket. 

“I’ve never seen you in sweatpants out of your apartment,” Winn looked Lena up and down. 

  
“It’s four-thirty in the morning and I am only on my second cup of coffee. Do you really want to test me, Winslow?” Lena sighed, ignoring the sound of a large explosion as she checked her phone. 

**Aisling:** I saw what was happening on the news. Are you okay?

Lena went to type a response but Milla had woken up and was repeating ‘Mommy’ over and over.

“What is it, sweetie?” Lena turned to her before following her eye line. 

“Jeju’s bleeding,” Milla whispered and Winn dropped his tablet as he spun around to the screen. 

“Just a localised problem. Don’t worry,” Lena mumbled to Milla, already standing up and abandoning her coffee as she went over to the comms. Kara was still flying so she hadn’t solar flared, just a sharp blade. What it was wasn’t of great concern to Lena at that exact moment in time. Alex and Kara were already fighting over comms about whether she needed to go in. 

“Kara ZorEl Danvers,” Lena’s best CEO voice broke through the argument and Kara visibly swallowed. “I swear to Rao if you aren’t in the med bay in the next thirty seconds I will personally make sure you regret it for so long,” she hissed and Kara was out of the frame the next second, presumably moving toward the DEO. 

“Mommy?” Milla asked, fear in every part of her voice as Lena walked as to the med bay. “Is Jeju okay?”. 

“Did you see her still flying?” Lena asked gently, her voice a stark contrast of five seconds ago when she was speaking to Kara. 

“Yeah,” Milla nodded, almost wordlessly, her voice so quiet. 

“Well we only ever need to worry if she loses her powers,” Lena reassured her, “As long as she has powers nothing bad can happen to her,” Lena promised, placing a kiss to the side of her head as they reached the top of the stairs and silently praying that Kara would never solar flare again. “Okay?” Lena checked with Milla as she pushed open the med bay door and switched on the red sun lamps. 

“Okay,” Milla nodded, a bit jilted as the red hue filled the room.

“It just helps us repair Jeju,” Lena explained as Kara walked into the room. 

“I don’t need much repairing,” Kara shook her head, dematerialising her suit and going over to a bed. Milla climbed out of Lena’s arms and straight into Kara’s, wordlessly hugging her tightly. Kara wrapped an arm around her and started to whisper small words of insurance. 

Lena grabbed the Kryptonian repair kit and pulled up Kara’s shirt, it was only a small scratch, a little deeper than surface but not much. It could have been made some bad grade, knock-off Kryptonite, judging by the small green shard that Lena pulled out. Kara was focused on keeping Milla looking the other way when Alex came in holding Jamie. 

  
“Surface,” Lena updated her and she visibly let out a sigh of relief. “Sorry for leaving Jamie with Winn,”. 

“He’s still asleep,” Alex shrugged, rocking him slowly and going over to look at the wound over Lena’s shoulder. 

“Shit Kryptonite?” she whispered in her lowest voice and Lena nodded, taking the wipe Alex offered and getting rid of the blood on Kara’s abdomen. There was really no problem with it. “Sun lamps?” Alex asked at a normal volume and Lena nodded again. Winn turned them on as he walked in. 

“All cleared up, just need to wait for you to repair,” Lena explained, sitting on the bed on the other side of Kara after pulling her shirt down again. Kara was in sweats like Lena but hers were black with a small pride flag to Lena’s grey but they both had white shirts, Kara wearing a tank top to Lena’s v-neck t-shirt. Milla moved in between Lena and Kara and let Lena’s arm wrap around her too, still quite quiet. 

“In just a couple of minutes, Jeju will be even better than before,” Lena assured Milla. 

“Promise?” Milla asked quietly. 

“Promise,” Lena smiled. 

“I promise too,” Alex added from where she was micromanaging Winn as he put the Shitonite (as they occasionally referred to it) into a container. 

“And I can definitely promise you I already feel better,” Kara laughed, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head. Milla cuddled into Kara’s side and Lena remembered the text, pulling her phone back out of her pocket. She was going to need to explain something, better early than late. 

**Lena:** What are your opinions on aliens?

Lena knew Kara could see what she’d typed because of the small gasp from next to her. “And you say I’m not discreet,” Kara laughed. 

“It’s completely relevant to current events,” Lena shrugged as the tortuous three dots came up. “I flew here on a bus isn’t,” she finished, trying not to stare at the screen too intensely. 

**Aisling:** I’ve never had any experience with them but I can’t imagine there’s anything wrong with them. They’re just like humans, good ones and bad ones. 

“All Kryptonians are good,” Milla muttered from between Lena and Kara. 

“Is it just read Lena’s texts day?” Lena laughed fondly. 

“You’re basically holding them in front of our faces,” Kara scoffed. 

  
“What’s in Lena’s texts?” Alex asked, looking over Kara’s shoulder. “Your mom,” Alex laughed, “God, I love when there are emergencies at five in the morning,”. 

  
“Why?” Milla asked. 

“Because Zaza doesn’t find out until later so she doesn’t text and call us as much,” Kara explained just as Winn’s, Alex’s, Kara’s and Lena’s phones all buzzed with a text. It was their group chat with Eliza, Lena clicked on it for all of them. 

**Eliza:** Would someone please care to explain why you-know-who was bleeding and can no longer be found by anyone with a camera?!?!

“What does Voldemort have to do with this?” Milla asked. 

“Please say that in response,” Alex laughed. 

“I don’t want to die,” Lena glared at her. 

“Fine,” Alex adjusted Jamie in her arms to grab her phone before trying to type. 

“I’ve got him,” Kara laughed, sitting up a bit straighter and letting Milla move more onto Lena’s lap and taking Jamie from Alex’s arms, cradling him in her own. Lena’s phone buzzed with Alex’s text. 

**The Worst Danvers:** What does Voldemort have to do with this?

Everyone in the room held their breath waiting for Eliza’s reply. 

**Eliza:** ALEXANDRA ELIZABETH DANVERS-SAWYER!!! What the hell happened to your sister?

“You were Alexandra-ed,” Winn laughed from the other side of the room. 

“Shut it!” Alex warned him, already typing another text out. 

“Forget that, she was Elizabeth-ed,” Kara laughed and Alex hit her playfully before lifting Jamie out of Kara’s arms. 

**Alex:** All patched up and no damage, don’t worry

Lena exited the chat and went back to hers with Aisling, thinking over what to say, she can’t really type it in text. She looked Kara to check if she could tell her and Kara just nodded. 

**Lena:** Can I call you?

Her reply was instantaneous. 

**Aisling:** Yes. 

Lena quietened the room and moved away from Kara and Milla before pressing the video call button. 

“Hi,” Aisling's face smiled on screen. 

  
“Hi,” Lena smiled, “Are you alone?”. 

“Yeah,” Aisling shrugged, a little confused. 

  
“Good, um, so. Kara’s an alien and so is Milla,” spoke in a rush. “More specifically Kryptonians, more specifically Kara’s Supergirl,” she garbled. 

“What?” Aisling asked, clearly confused. Alex looked like she was five seconds away from taking the phone from Lena. 

“Kara’s Supergirl,” Lena explained. 

“And she and Milla are Kryptonians?” Aisling confirmed and Lena just nodded. “That explains why you don’t talk about Milla before adoption when I asked,”. Lena just nodded again. 

“I lived in the orphanage,” Milla started to explain and Lena moved back to the bed with her and Kara to bring her into the frame. “With my twin siblings and I met them a year before they adopted me but Argo didn’t have adoption laws until this year when the orphanage burnt down and lots of people died,” Milla finished, leaving the fact of Del and Neema’s death unspoken but obvious. Kara held her close, a kiss to the top of her head as a vague attempt at some comfort. 

“And I was sent from my dying planet aged thirteen and got stuck in the Phantom Zone for twenty-four years before I came out of it and landed on Earth was adopted by Eliza and Jemiah and got this horrible, horrible sister called Alex,”. 

  
“Hey!” Alex shouted. 

“But then she kind of became nice,” Kara smiled, “And then I found out they managed to save one city including just my mother, Alura,” Kara explained.

“That’s a lot of information,” Aisling laughed.

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, “Sorry to offload it all at once but it’s easier to do it all in one go,”. 

“No, I understand it. I’m assuming Alex is there,”. 

“Hi,” Alex poked her head in, Jamie still in her arms, “I’m Alex,”. 

“So I’m assuming you're telling me because of all the news about Supergirl disappearing,” she smiled. 

“Just a minor graze,” Lena shrugged, “But it needed cleaning out,”.

“So, are you at a hospital?”. 

“More like a secret government agency that Alex works for full-time and I do work for on the side,” Lena smiled. “It has a med bay,”. 

“Mommy? Jeju?” Milla shouted, having suddenly clamping her hands over her ears. Lena, Kara and Alex all looked at each other in a panic. 

“I have to go, sorry,” Lena hung up the phone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oooo cliffhangerrrrrr  
> hehe  
> i'm evil
> 
> in my family, we rate how much trouble we're in by what my parents shout. i am going to use my brother as an example.   
> 1 - Mac  
> 2 - Mac Douglas  
> 3 - Alex  
> 4 - Alexander   
> 5 - Alexander Douglas  
> 6 - Alexander James Douglas  
> Mac is his nickname - it's a long story but his name is so boring so it spices things up.   
> when these are yelled I'll say something like "oh, you're in shit, you just got Alexander-ed" and that's where i got that interaction from.   
> so did i give Alex a nickname solely for dramatic effect. yes. yes. i did. 
> 
> Avery :)


	30. Of Developments and Fortresses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: mentions needles  
> skip from where Alex suggests a blood sample to when Lena tells Milla she's brave. you can click ctrl + f to search for the word brave to skip easily.

Kara turned the red sun lamps on before anyone else could react, pulling out her glasses and placing them on Milla’s face before speeding and turning the red sun lamps back on. She walked back over to Milla’s side, her power gone but Lena was already crouched down next to her, not touching her just in case but just there. 

“Here,” Kara lifted Milla onto the nearest hospital bed. 

“What happened?” Lena asked, gently. 

“I could hear everything,” Milla whispered, “It was all so loud,”. 

“I know,” Kara murmured, speaking quietly. 

“Why the glasses?” Milla asked. 

“They dampen your powers,” Kara explained. Lena took a little bit of a step back, this was where Kara excelled. 

“You think I have powers?”.    
  
“I think so but I don’t know which ones,”. 

“Why didn’t I get them when I landed on Earth though?”. 

  
“I can take a while for them to come in and sometimes they can just be triggered by a major panic or an adrenaline rush. We probably didn’t notice earlier because we had the power-dampening lamps on as soon as they might have started to present but then after the yellow lamps went on you must have been charged up by them like Kara’s gets,” Lena explained. 

“We should take a blood sample and scan her DNA, there might be a change in it like you and Kara with Zhao,” Alex suggested, mainly to Lena, holding out one of the packs for a blood test. 

“Numbing spray or cream,” Lena prompted and Alex just nodded, going to find some. 

“Why don’t I get numbing stuff?” Kara asked as Lena went to sit next to Milla. 

“Different place,” Lena explained offhandedly before turning to Milla.

“How do you take the sample?” Milla shrunk away from Lena a bit. 

“Sweetie, it doesn’t hurt. I won’t let it and nothing bad will happen,” Lena moved her position so she was completely opposite Milla, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She opened the pack and started by pulling out the tourniquet. “Okay this goes around your arm like so,” Lena demonstrated on her own arm, “And it slows the blood down so we can take the perfect amount,”. Milla started to relax, watching Lena. “Then you wipe where you’re taking the blood sample from so there are no bacteria. Adults get it on their arm but kids do it on the back of their hand,” Lena turned her arm over and wiped the area. 

Kara looked over to Lena suddenly realising what she was doing. A look of panic filling her eyes. Lena shook her head at her but it didn’t stop Kara from sending Winn on a search for cookies. 

Lena ignored Kara and went on, pulling out the syringe and needle and lifting the cap off. “It looks sharp but it isn’t,” Lena assured Milla, “I just push the needle into the vein, here,” Lena pointed to her vein before pushing the needle in “And pull just a little out,” Lena made sure only to fill it part of the way, about the amount they would need for a child and not an adult. She pulled it out and put it to one side before covering it with a cotton wool bud which Kara was quick to help her tape down. “It’s easy,” Lena shrugged. 

  
Milla eyed her and the blood sample that Alex was labelling for a second before nodding. “Okay, you can do it,” she shuffled closer to Lena. Alex passed Lena another sampling kit, complete with numbing cream. Lena repeated the same motions, with more care this time, gentler with Milla than she was with herself and removing the sample with ease before placing the cotton bud. 

“You’re so brave,” Lena smiled, adjusting the glasses perched on Milla’s face. 

“I think someone is pining to take my job as Supergirl,” Kara laughed, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head as she sat down behind her. 

“Do we know what powers I have?”. 

  
“We’re going to test all of that in a minute,” Kara smiled, “Hearing definitely,”. 

“Okay, I found cookies and Lena’s prototype earplugs,” Winn walked back into the room. 

  
“Why cookies?”. 

  
“Blood test cookies. Take a blood test, get a cookie,” Winn smiled, handing one to Milla and one to Lena and then one to Kara. 

“Jeju didn’t do a blood test,” Milla turned to Kara with a very challenging look that had Alex, Winn and Lena all trying not to laugh as Kara paused with the cookie halfway to her mouth. 

  
“I got hurt?” Kara tried as a way of getting a cookie, a small pout on her face. 

“I guess I’ll let it pass,” Milla sighed, overly dramatic and that time both Lena and Alex did laugh a little. “What?” Milla pouted innocently. 

“You’re very cute and you’re also the first one ever to control Kara’s eating,” Lena explained, smiling fondly at her daughter. Winn was already gingerly placing the other two cookies to the side and moving on to the earplugs. 

“Where in the hell in Supergirl!” J’onn yelled, walking into the med bay and observing the scene. 

“Milla got some powers,” Winn offered as a way of an explanation. 

“Well, we need her, if not just to inspire people,” J’onn sighed, “It’s crazy out there,”. Kara looked between Lena and Milla and J’onn and then to Lena again. 

“We can wait to test them, don’t worry darling,” Lena smiled, “We can just stay under the red sun and eat those cookies,”. Kara looked to Milla next. 

“What if you get hurt?” she spoke in such a small voice it almost broke Kara and Lena and everyone else in that room who possessed a heart (even Alex but mostly Winn).    
  
Lena was being handed Jamie before she had time to think. “I’m going back out there and I’m going to protect her,” Alex smiled, just as Jamie began to wake up and cry. “That’s food,” she whispered to Lena, passing her the bag. 

“I see how it is,” Lena sighed, rocking Jamie and looking into the bag. 

“And I’ll protect her too,” J’onn piped up. 

“Okay,” Milla nodded, standing up on the bed so Kara could lift her up in a hug. Milla pressed the button to materialise her suit while in her arms. 

“Be careful,” Lena told Kara as she set Milla back down. 

“Always,” Kara pecked Lena’s lips quickly before she, Alex and J’onn left. The silence was filled only by Jamie’s cries. 

“Kara!” Lena called out and she sped back in front of them. “Heat vision, please,” Lean held out the bottle for Jamie and Kara quickly went outside with it and heated it before handing it back to Lena, only after Alex had checked the temperature was right. 

“Does he eat that?” Milla asked, eyeing Jamie as he latched onto the bottle right away. 

“Yep,” Lena smiled. 

“What did babies have on Krypton?” Winn asked, sitting onto one of the beds opposite Milla, she turned to face him.

“This juice from a special fruit. Mothers used to produce breast milk but after the,” Milla turned to Lena for the word. 

“Pregnancies outside of the womb,” Lena offered, a little uncertain but Winn nodded in recognition. 

“That,” Milla smiled, “They found the juice was more effective than a mother’s milk and we didn’t really have animals anyway so it was better for the digestive system,”. 

“Apparently, I need to run a blood sample through DNA,” Brainy sighed, walking in. “Alex said if I don’t do it ‘she will personally make sure I never see the light of day again’,” he stumbled over the last part, “But I don’t know how that’s scientifically possible,”. 

“Leave you in a cave and only deliver food at night,” Lena shrugged and Brainy glared at her. “It’s the one labelled Milla,” she pointed to where the blood samples were with a nod of her head because of both of her hands being occupied. 

“Where are they?” Brainy asked and Winn sighed, standing up to go and show him. 

-

Lena had finished feeding Jamie and texted Aisling to say everything was okay when Brainy came back into the room with the DNA results. Winn was playing with Jamie in the most intense game of peek-a-boo Lena had ever seen with the silliest faces. 

“I have the results,” he announced, pulling up a stool and eyeing Winn very suspiciously. Milla moved into Lena’s lap and Lena’s arms wrapped around her, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Lena reached for the comms mic, turning it on so Kara would hear them. They hadn’t had the video on as s tactic to keep Milla calm but Lena had had the audio in her ear the whole time. 

“The results are in,” Winn smiled dramatically in a certifiably average impression of one of those talent show voice overs.

“That was,”. 

  
“Children listening,” Lena cut Alex off before she could finish speaking. 

“Honestly, Alex,” Maggie sighed dramatically.

“Shut it, Sawyer!” Alex fired back. 

“Shut it, Danvers-Sawyers!” Kara’s voice came next. 

“Can we turn off the audio, please?” Brainy sighed. 

“No!” came a lot of voices at one time. 

“Just say what you know,” Lena laughed.

“So if I’m right,” Brainy started. 

“But you’re not always right,” Alex interjected. 

“I have a visual of Danvers. Taking her down,” Nia’s voice took over. Lena looked to Brainy to go on. 

“She currently has the capability to use all her powers,” Brainy breathed, very exasperated. Milla smiled widely and looked up at Lena. 

“Really?” she asked as Brainy passed the DNA mapping to Lena. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled as she studied it; she was the only one, other than Brainy, that knew and understood Kryptonian DNA mapping. 

  
“See this bit of DNA, it’s started to produce proteins which means you have powers now,” Lena explained, showing it to Milla. 

“Kara! Where are you going?” came J’onn’s yell through the comms. 

“Just two minutes! I need to talk to Kalex!”. 

“I hate that thing,” Brainy muttered.

“Who’s Kalex?” Milla asked as Lena switched off the comms from all but Kara. 

“Old service robot from Krypton who lives at the Fortress of Solitude, which is basically Kal and Kara’s secret hideout. We’ll take you soon,” Lena explained, she was still holding Milla close. Milla leant into Lena, letting herself be held. 

-

“Hi!” Kara pushed the door to the med bay open, holding something in her hand. “So, the glasses aren’t just a disguise,” Kara explained as she walked in. 

“They aren’t a disguise at all,” Winn laughed. 

“They also dampen powers and stop me from seeing through people all the time,” Kara ignored him and went on talking, “And they also kind of dampen the hearing so I made you some that will actually fit your face,” Kara smiled, “And I got some food because it’s five-thirty in the morning,”. She passed a large cup of coffee to Lena and then another to Winn, who accepted it before taking Jamie out of the room to change his diaper, Brainy had already gone back out to fight. 

“Thank you, Jeju,” Milla smiled as Kara lifted her into a hug, placing a kiss to the side of her head.

“No problem, sweetie,” Kara smiled as Lena took the rest of the food off Kara to free up her hands. Kara took her glasses off of Milla’s face and replaced them with the new ones, similar to hers but with larger lenses, they fit her face perfectly. 

“Looking good,” Lena laughed as Milla turned to face her. 

“Really?”. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, passing her one of the pain au chocolat from the bag of food. 

“Thank you,” Milla smiled, taking the pastry as Kara took one for herself, Lena deciding to down her coffee before anything else. Five-thirty was far too early to be dealing with all of this. It was like a full day before she was even supposed to wake up.

“I have a plan,” Kara smiled as she sat down on the edge of the bed, moving Milla onto her lap and dematerialising her suit.    
  
“Fortress?” Lena mouthed to Kara who just nodded in response.

“We can control the red sun levels better,” Kara mouthed and Lena just nodded. 

“What’s the plan?” Milla asked, clearly becoming impatient. 

“Okay, so there’s a place called the Fortress of Solitude which,”. 

“Mommy explained it,” Milla sighed. 

“Okay,” Kara laughed, “Well, we can control the red and yellow sun levels there and I can teach you to control your powers,” she pressed a small kiss to the top of Milla’s head, “And we have the whole weekend,” she smiled. 

“And it won’t hurt,”. 

“I promise,” Kara whispered, holding Milla close, “I will do everything in my power to make sure you never get hurt,”. Lena reached out and rubbed a hand down Kara’s back, something comforting. Lena knew Kara had wanted Milla to have longer before she gained her powers before life started to get a bit harder for her and she also knew she’d never know what it was like for them but it was always something distinctly Kara. Kara’s pain and Kara’s hurt but now it was going to be Milla’s too. Rao, Lena hoped there wasn’t going to be a storm soon. 

“Are we interrupting?” Winn poked his head around the door, Maggie’s head above his. 

“I thought you were doing the diaper changing,” Lena laughed. 

“Alex’s turn,” Maggie shrugged. 

“And we cleaned up the streets!” Nia smiled, practically skipping as she carried in pizza boxes. 

“Don’t even question the pizza,” J’onn sighed as he followed Nia in. 

“We already have,” Brainy laughed. 

“Breakfast pizza!” Kara laughed. 

“It’s not even six am,” Lena mumbled. 

-

Kara crouched in front of Milla and placed one of the lead earplugs into her ear. “This should stop you from hearing anything while we fly there,” Kara assured her. Milla just nodded and Kara pulled her into a tighter hug. “I’ll fly fast, okay?”. 

“Yeah,” Milla smiled, letting Kara pick her up and put the other earplug in. 

“Call me if you need help and I’ll be there in five minutes,” Alex whispered, stopping Kara as she made it to the door. “I’m kind of an expert on Kryptonian,”. 

“I know,” Kara pulled her into a one-armed hug. 

“I love you,” Alex smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara pulled away before speeding out of the DEO, not at top speed, not even close, but faster than any time she’s ever been with another person. She used her cape to shield Milla and was at the Fortress in under a minute, five minutes faster than the trip with Lena. 

As soon as she landed Lena was by her side, gently taking the earplugs out of Milla’s ears. Milla's eyes slowly blinked open as she pulled off the glasses herself, not needing them under the red sun lamps of the Fortress. Lena placed them into a pocket as Kara lifted Milla off her hip. 

“It looks like the Krypton in the history books,” Milla breathed in awe. 

“Stop making me feel old!” Kara laughed.

“You’re not old,” Milla smiled. 

“She’s technically fifty-five if we count the years spent in the Phantom Zone,” Lena stage-whispered. 

“I don’t remember them! I was asleep!” Kara squeaked. 

“You’re fifty-five!” Milla looked at Kara in complete shock, “Doesn’t Earth consider that a senior citizen?”. Lena lost it at that, desperately trying to hide her giggles under Kara’s too cute glare. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Lena tried to catch her breath, “But it’s kind of true,”.

“I don’t like you,” Kara shook her head. 

  
“What about me?”. 

  
“I like you,” Kara put extra emphasis on the ‘you’ as she laughed, picking Milla up and causing her to squeal and laugh into a hug, “But Mommy’s being mean,” Kara pouted at Lena. 

“Sorry,” Lena managed to speak, more sincerely and leaned forward to quickly kiss Kara’s cheek. Kara smiled widely. 

“It’s okay,” she took Lena’s hand as Milla jumped out of her arms, spotting Kalex in the distance and running toward him. 

“That’s in the history books too!” she turned around to explain to Lena and Kara before running toward him again. 

“Kalex won’t like that,” Lena laughed. 

“Brainy will love it,” Kara smiled, turning her head to face Lena properly. 

“I love you,” Lena smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara whispered, leaning in for a quick kiss. 

“Mommy! Jeju! He speaks Kryptonian!” Milla yelled before there was a pause, Kalex seemingly saying something. “They speak Kryptonian!” Milla corrected at a yell. Lena looked at Kara with a huge smile. 

“Come on,” Kara whispered, pulling Lena back to her side as they walked toward Milla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i researched blood samples for this. thank you NHS website. 
> 
> also, i got a haircut... it's so short!!! - if you want to see it you can go check out my insta (@trixicbean) (shameless self-promo here)
> 
> also someone called me a boy today and it was very satisfying to know I am confusing people and it makes me so happyyyy  
> anygays, this got really fluffy by the end. the next chapter is going to be all powers, all the time and I'm excited. 
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> i just did a grammar check and i can't lie at one point i had written 'undertanded' instead of 'understood. guys, gals, enbie pals English is my first language. i can't-


	31. Of Food and Flights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> milla learns about her powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS  
> GAL  
> ENBIE PALS  
> i wrote a summary!!!

Friday was a day well-spent. Testing powers was forgotten in favour of Kara telling Milla a million stories of Krypton. Lena lost track of time as they lay on the floor of the Fortress listening to Kara’s animated stories of a forgotten childhood on a lost planet. Mundane tales of schoolyard antics, good grades and petty family disputes only undercut by the ominous foreshadowing of an exploded planet and an all-out war. Tales seen in a different light when you remember the Aunt Astra is the same one that tried to take over Earth but people seen in a different light when you learn that the same person who tried to take over Earth was also a forgotten person from a lost planet, a forgotten person that loved and was loved so strongly and so deeply. 

They’d stayed lying there most of the day, Kara speeding off for lunch and then after Milla drifted into asleep as Kara recounted a series of soft stories detailing how she learned of each of her father’s sayings (he had a lot) they forgot dinner in favour of finding one of the old ships, with some beds on it. Kara laying Milla down onto one and her and Lena taking the other, in the same room. 

The strain of Friday had taken its toll on the Kryptonians by Saturday and it left Lena wandering the empty backrooms of the Fortress thinking only one thing: someone could really live here. There was already a natural indoor hot spring that could form a bathtub, an idea Lena planned to take full advantage of, then room after room which could become bedrooms, kitchens, lounges. After a whole very slow lap of the area, Kara found her, sitting down back near the ship. Her arms just wrapped around Lena from behind as a small kiss was placed to her cheek, Kara sliding so her legs were on either side of Lena. 

“What are you thinking about?” she asked gently, her head resting on Lena’s shoulder. 

“How someone could live here,” Lena whispered. 

“It would be one hell of a commute,” Kara laughed softly. 

“The commute from Argo would be worse,” Lena mumbled unintentionally, it was meant to stay in her head. 

“What do you mean?”. 

“I mean that when I get pregnant, odds are I have to stay under a red sun the whole time in order to not cause myself harm,”. 

“Who says you’d be the pregnant one?” Kara smiled and Lena just gave her a look. “Yeah, you will be the pregnant one,”. They both slipped into silence for a minute as Lena took a hold of one of the hands Kara had wrapped around her, slotting together the hands that always seemed to perfectly fit. 

“So here or Argo?” Kara spoke first. 

“Yeah,”. 

“I like here,” Kara smiled.

“Why?” Lena laughed. 

“Milla can go to school and I can go to work and you can skype into work,”. 

“Our life in a couple of years,” Lena smiled. 

“That long!” Kara gasped with evident disappointment.

“We have a wedding to plan first,” Lena pointed out. 

“I believe it was the immortal words of Lena Luthor that said ‘I don’t really care about a wedding, I want a marriage’,” Kara spoke softly and slowly, each word a carefully chosen thought, “I would go down to the register office and marry you right now if I could,”. 

“Why don’t you?” Lena teased. 

“You’ve met Eliza, right?” Kara laughed before stopping and adding more softly. “I want our family there,”. 

“Just small,” Lena agreed and Kara reached for her phone, opening the notes app and a new note. She held the phone in front of both of them. 

**Guest List**

Eliza

Alex + Maggie + Jamie

Winn + Mac

Sam + Ruby

Nia + Brainy

Cat + Carter

Kal + Lois + Jon + Ella

Alura 

Aisling 

“We have a big family,” Lena smiled, the words a little distant as she focused on the final name. 

“You know we both have enough holiday to fly to Ireland for a week or two,” Kara shrugged like she’d read Lena’s thoughts. 

“I don’t want to push it,”. 

  
“Just ask,” Kara assured her. Lena turned to face Kara in her arms, she looked as though she was going to say something but stopped when she saw the blonde and instead her lips moved forward and gently grazed other Kara’s, once and then twice and then a third time but Kara’s hand on Lena’s hip pulled her in and told her it was fine to stay and Lena did. Her lips moving slowly against Kara’s. No desperation and just slow, giving, undying love in the lingering kiss between two dancing lips. 

When the dance ended, Kara didn’t dare open her eyes, not wanting to lose the feel of Lena's lips and instead rested her head against Lena’s, both of them lost in the moment. When Kara did open her eyes she saw Lena staring back at her. “Hi,” she whispered with a small giggle. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled widely. 

“I love you,” Lena whispered. 

“I love you more,” Kara smiled.

“Do you really want to try me?” Lena laughed, “Because you’re about to start a fight you can’t win,”. 

“Game on,” Kara laughed as Lena leaned in to kiss her again. 

-

“Before we do any powers you need to perfect the pose,” Kara laughed, trying to get to Milla to relax a bit. 

“What’s the pose?” she asked. 

“The Superpose,” Kara smiled, placing her hands on her hips and looking off into the distance. 

“You just look silly,” Milla sighed. 

“Okay,” Kara clicked the button on her chest to materialise her suit. “What about now?”. 

“You look silly in a suit,”. Lena tried not to laugh as she watched the two of them and ended up snorting causing Kara to turn and death stare her.

“Just try it,” Kara smiled. 

“Fine,” Milla sighed, placing her hands on her hips and copying Kara’s pose. 

“Wait there,” Lena smiled, running back to the ship to grab her phone and Thronie. It didn’t take her long and she attached the blanket to Milla’s back as a cape and quickly took a photo.

“I can’t have a blanket as a cape,”. 

“Kara’s is Kal’s baby blanket and Kal’s is a baby blanket too,” Lena shrugged, sitting back down to watch the two of them. Milla turned to Kara in surprise. 

“Well, how else do you think we find bulletproof material,” she pressed her lips together, “My old cape got very destroyed, it’s a disaster for aerodynamics,”. 

“She crashed into an intersection,”. 

“Okay,” Kara blushed, looking to Lena in a plea for her to stop. 

“Sorry, sweetie,” Lena mouthed. 

“We’re starting with hearing anyway,” Kara smiled, turning the conversation back to the powers. 

“Promise it won’t hurt,” Milla asked in a small voice. 

“Promise,” Kara smiled, letting her suit dematerialise as she crouched down in front of Milla. She turned to Lena, “Yellow sun up 10% please,”. 

“On it,” Lena adjusted the sun levels. Milla still had her glasses on but they didn’t reduce her hearing at all and only kept her x-ray vision at bay. 

“Okay, what can you hear?” Kara asked at a whisper. 

“A lot of animals,” Milla spoke quietly. 

“Okay, you have to focus back in. Try and focus on your own heartbeat,” Kara advised her at a whisper. 

“How loud do I sound now?” Kara still spoke at a whisper. 

“You’re speaking really quietly,” Milla laughed, speaking at a normal volume. 

“First level complete,” Kara held out her hand for a high-five that Milla gladly gave. They got through level one through eight without any difficulty but as soon as Lena turned the settings up to 90% yellow sun Milla fell onto the floor, clutching her hands to her ears. Lena had never moved to turn something down faster, back to no yellow sun at all before dropping the device to go over to Milla. Kara had already pulled her into a huge hug, holding her close to her chest. 

“It’s all gone,” Lena whispered as she stroked her hand through Milla’s hair. Milla lifted her head slowly, looking at Lena and Kara. 

“I’m going to get some food and we can take a break,” Kara smiled as Milla crawled into Lena’s arms. Kara sped off to get some food and Milla cuddled into Lena. 

“I’ve got you,” Lena whispered, holding her close. Kara returned holding far too much chocolate and sweets to be deemed any kind of healthy. Lena gave her a look but Kara just shrugged innocently and pulled out a packet of flying saucers. Lena’s look instantly softened. “Jeju’s back,” she whispered, “With way too many chocolates and sweets,”. Milla lifted her head, her mood changing quickly. 

“Which ones?” Kara asked, sitting in front of them. Lena quickly snatched up the flying saucers while Milla went for the plain Starmix, only letting them go so Lena could open it for her. 

“Thank you,” Milla smiled in a small voice. 

“You got so far,” Kara laughed. 

“I was ready to stop after 50% yellow sun,” Lena smiled. 

“How far did I get?”. 

“90%,” Lena smiled widely. 

“Wait! Really?” Milla turned to Lena in surprise. 

“Yeah,” Lena pressed a few buttons and brought up the device's history, showing it to Milla. 

“Can I try again?” Milla asked, forgetting about the sweets and standing up. 

“Okay, I’ll start at 10%,” Lena shrugged as Kara went to go and help Milla. 

“Start at 90%,” Milla insisted in a very firm voice. 

“Are you sure?” Kara asked. 

“Yes,” Milla insisted. Kara and Lena exchanged a look and Kara nodded, Lena then nodded in agreement with her before she pushed the button, turning the yellow sun onto a 90% strength. Milla took a deep breath and focused carefully before taking another deep breath. 

“I did it!” she laughed. 

“I’m so proud of you!” Lena smiled as Kara brought Milla into a huge hug which Lena went over to join. 

“100?” Milla asked in a small voice from inside the hug. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, both her and Kara shuffling away from Milla so she could focus. “Are you sure?”. 

“Yes,” Milla sighed. 

“Just checking, sweetie,” Lena smiled, before pressing the button, bumping it up to one hundred. Milla just smiled widely. 

“I can do it,” she laughed and Kara pulled her into a huge hug, picking her up and spinning her around, making her laugh more. 

“Yeah, you can!”. 

“I’m so so proud of you,” Lena smiled, as Kara stopped spinning her and she went over, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head. 

“Now, I have to warn you it will be harder in the city,” Kara rubbed Milla’s back gently as she spoke. 

“Why?”. 

  
“There are a lot of people and a lot of noise but we can train from the apartment too,” Lena shrugged and Kara gave her a look. 

“Our bedroom had red sun lamps,” Lena sighed and Kara promptly choked on air. 

“I forgot,” she whispered. 

“Why only your bedroom?” Milla asked and Kara was suddenly choking again. Lena reached out and rubbed a hand across Kara’s back. 

“Well, I had them installed because when there’s a storm the thunder is too loud and Kara just wants to cuddle and forget it doesn’t exist,” Lena managed to invent a clever-up quite quickly. “We can put some in your room too so when you want a break you can just go there and switch them on and not have to focus so hard,” Lena suggested. 

“Yes please,” Milla asked in a small voice. 

“I’ll do it when we get home. I have some spare light bulbs,” Lena smiled. 

“Thank you, Mommy,” Milla smiled as Kara brought Lena into the hug, placing a quick kiss to her cheek. 

-

The x-ray vision was a lot easier to teach, especially considering Milla’s quick learning and then came the ‘fun’ powers, as Kara put it. Lena liked to think of them as the powers that might cause an early death (for Lena, not Milla (it did damage to her heart that was in no way healthy)). Milla was already managing to control her superstrength and after a few races (Milla won every time) which all managed to end in under a second, Kara was ready to teach flying. The one power Lena had never heard Kara complain about. Lunch was first though. 

“So the best way to get flying powers is to jump from-”. 

“No,” Lena cut Kara off, “Nope. Not happening. No way,” she shook her head, “No,”. 

“Well, if you had waited I would have given you the alternative solution,” Kara sighed. 

“It’s not the alternative solution. It’s the only solution,”. 

“What’s the only solution?” Milla asked. 

“Jump really high and hope,” Kara whispered, her lips pressed together.

“That’s the only solution!” Milla groaned, “The other,”. 

“No, the other one doesn’t exist. There is no other one,” Lena glared at Kara. 

“Listen to Mommy,” Kara stage-whispered to Milla. 

“Got it,” Milla nodded, she was inhaling her food faster than Kara and Lena made a mental note to start making her shopping trips even bigger than before. 

-

“Can I try now?” Milla practically begged. Kara had been explaining the basics of flying for quite a while as Kalex produced a smaller cape for Milla, something they had insisted on doing before she started to fly.

“Go ahead,” Kara smiled, but Lena stopped Milla, adjusting the cape and placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Stop worrying, Mommy,” Milla sighed. 

“Never,” Lena shook her head, as she stepped back, mostly due to the fact Kara had taken a hold of her hand and pulled her to her side. 

“You’re heart’s beating so fast,” Kara whispered into Lena’s ear. 

  
“Don’t,” Lena shook her head, clinging onto Kara’s arm and pressing into her side. Kara placed a kiss to her temple and turned to watch Milla. 

“Just a big jump and then just think about flying,” Kara smiled, “It might take a couple of tri-” she trailed off as Milla launched herself into the air and instantly hovered.

“She’s fine,” Kara poked Lena in the ribs lightly and Lena actually looked and smiled widely as she saw the smile on Milla’s face. 

“I guess you have to teach her actual flying,” Lena sighed and Kara placed a final kiss to Lena’s cheek before flying up to join Milla. 

Kara came to a hover next to Milla and took a hold of her hand. “Remember what we went over on the ground?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Milla smiled. 

“Then lead the way,” Kara laughed and Milla set off, trying to fly around the room. Kara let go of her hand after a while and hovered in the middle, watching her. Her turns were taken wide but they were good and she managed to keep her balance, something Kara had failed at when she had first started flying and ended up doing a hundred flips before she regained her balance.

Milla was laughing the whole time she flew, a magical sound that filled the echoing room. Kara flew down to Lena’s side who instantly wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to her side, still keeping her focus on Milla. Kara’s focus was in the same place and she barely noticed as Lena’s head fell to her shoulder. She didn’t notice until Lena spoke. 

“How long do you think she’ll fly about for?” Lena asked. 

“I’d give it at least another hour,” Kara laughed as Lena brought out a packet of jelly beans, holding it out to Kara. “Rao, I love you,” Kara smiled. 

“Are you saying that to the food or me?”. 

“Both,” Kara smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realised i haven't spoken about folklore on here but it has been the soundtrack to my writing since it was realised. omg guys you don't even know like who gave Taylor swift the right.   
> in 2012, i bought my first album, like i saved up money, to buy Red and since I have maintained it is hands down her best album. I love 1989 and i am on the fence with lover (love the music but too upbeat for my taste). Like Everything has Changed, Last Time, Starlight were my jams and have been on playlist after playlist from my iPod nano to my first iPad and then my first phone and laptop and then Spotify so no need for new playlists but like i still listen to all her music on repeat and i love it and then she does THIS. like it is a masterpiece. the. i can't. omg. you don't understand how much i adore this album. it is my favourite album of all time. it's immaculate. GUYS. YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH I LOVE THIS THING! i'm pretty sure a piece of my heart didn't just break. it was burnt to motherfucking ashes because Taylor was on fire, like omg. fuck.  
> also the fact that it sounds like a sapphic love story and has that many female pronouns is a personal attack and also contributes to the reason I WAS CRYING as i walked down the street listening to Betty. IS THIS SHIT EVEN LEGAL!?!?!  
> anways, stream folklore for a reason to exist 
> 
> a very almost dead Avery :)
> 
> i'm re-reading the chapter and i started off so philosophical. no one let me write at midnight listening to folklore after watched The Half of It for the third time.


	32. Of Cityscapes and Ice Cream Dates

“Please don’t say you and Kara are doing this for sex,” Alex sighed as she walked into the apartment. 

“I’m putting them in my daughter's bedroom,” Lena hissed, taking the bulbs from Alex. 

“What put you in a bad mood?” Alex laughed. 

“Kara and Milla are hovering over the edge of the city, flying in slowly and I don’t know what’s going on,” Lena sighed, leading Alex through to Milla’s bedroom after grabbing a stool. 

“You worry so much,” Alex teased. 

“What are you thinking about right now?” Lena challenged her. 

“I don’t know what you mean,” Alex shrugged. 

  
“What’s the primary thought in your mind?” Lena asked, turning to face Alex and she pushed open the door to Milla’s room with her back. 

“Jamie,” Alex muttered, “And the fact Maggie mentioned she wanted another one and that she wanted to carry,”. 

“Maggie wants to carry?” Lena laughed in her surprise. 

“Yeah, she said she wanted that biological link like I have with Jamie,” Alex stepped onto the stool Lena had placed down and took out a screwdriver to undo the thing that covered the lightbulbs. “And now I kind of feel like she might feel left out,” Alex passed the cover to Lena and went to unscrew the bulb. 

“Maybe not left out, more not needed,” Lena suggested. 

“What do you mean?” Alex asked, passing her the old lightbulb and taking a new one. 

“Jamie very obviously needs you for food but he doesn’t need Maggie in the same way,”. 

“That’s so wrong though,” Alex objected straight away, almost dropping the cover that Lena was handing to her. “She’s the only one who can get him to sleep when it’s late at night and he’s woken and she is the only one who can make him laugh right now. He only smiles at me, which I am sincerely offended by,”. Alex hopped down from the stall and moved to one of the other light bulbs. “He definitely prefers her, he only likes me for my tits, which is not the thing I want my son getting away with,” Alex laughed as she started on the new lightbulb. 

“So tell her that,” Lena shrugged. “And also remember, according to sources on the inside, you are the only one who can get him down for his daytime naps,” Lena smiled. 

“Maybe you should psychoanalyse yourself,” Alex suggested. 

“Why?”. 

“Because you have the same issue as me and Maggie right now,”. 

“No, I don’t,” Lena protested in vain.

“Yeah, you do. You don’t feel needed,” Alex jumped down from the stool again and they moved to another lightbulb. 

“It’s Kara’s domain, all these powers and understanding Krypton and all of that, I just speak the language,”. 

“Are you blind, Lena?”. 

“You sound like Kara now,” Lena interrupted Alex and received the famous death glare. 

“Have you seen how Milla looks at you? How she clings to you when she is scared or tired or overwhelmed and she listens to you unconditionally? Look at this room, Lena. You built that star thing for her and the bookshelves, god no one but you could’ve taught her about Earth better. You were the first person not to let her down and you never have. You are very needed,” Alex smiled, hopping down from the stool, having finished all of them. 

“We’re both messes, aren’t we?” Lena laughed, letting Alex bring her into a quick hug. 

“Yep, hot messes that need to go on a shopping trip,” Alex smiled, “You promised me a lift,”. 

“You know you have a car,”. 

“Yeah, but I could drive my bike here this way,”. Lena just shook her head and grabbed the list from the fridge and some car keys which she threw to Alex. “You drive,” she smiled. 

“Please let this be a cool car,” Alex begged over and over as they travelled downstairs. 

“Don’t rub it in Maggie’s face,”. 

“I make no promises,” Alex smiled as the elevator opened and she clicked the keys that lead her to a fancy sports car. “You’re awesome,” Alex laughed, as she walked over to it. 

“It has the new L-Corp engine, 100% electric,” Lena explained as she followed her sister-in-law over. “But it still makes noise, don’t worry,” she laughed. 

“Did the car manufacturers add that?”. 

“Yep,” Lena smiled, “Safety measure,”.

-

Kara hovered on the outskirts of the city with Milla in her lap, to take some of the strain off. They were moving in slowly so she could get used to the noise and if at any point it all got too much the plan was to run to the apartment and get under the red sun lamps. Lena had just texted to say she and Alex had installed them. “It looks weird from up here,” Milla mused. 

“It’s beautiful,” Kara smiled, “I have to show you a sunrise,”. Milla just blinked as someone flew up to join them. 

“Lois is making me bring food,” he explained with a shrug, holding out a box full of cookies, “She thinks you might need to train Jon at some point too,”. 

“Why?” Milla asked, taking a cookie. 

“Because I was so bad at training Kara,” Kal explained while Kara tried not to laugh as she ate her own cookie. 

“I couldn’t speak English, he couldn’t speak Kryptonian so he just yelled at me,” Kara laughed, “Eliza was the one who helped with all the hard bits,”.

“I’m better now,” Kal defended himself but Kara had to stifle a laugh. 

“At snack duty,” she finished. 

“Fine, I’ll take my cookies and go,” he sulked. 

“No,” Milla pouted. 

“Fine but Kara doesn’t get any,”. 

“I’m so telling Lois on you,” Kara snatched one from him before he could move away again. 

“That doesn’t scare me,” he shrugged. Kara just slowly started to pull out her phone and type a text. 

“No! Don’t!” he yelled. 

“I’m texting Lena,” Kara laughed. 

**Kara:** I love you. 

**Kara:** Please get nice food. 

**Zrhemin:** So kale? 

**Kara:** No

**Zrhemin:** Broccoli? 

**Kara:** Lenaaaaaa

**Zrhemin:** Lettuce? Brussel Sprouts? Green Beans? 

“Look at what Mommy’s saying,” Kara passed the phone to Milla. 

“What are Brussel Sprouts?” Milla asked. 

“A form of human torture,” Kal answered for Kara. 

“They taste like vomit,” Kara added. 

“Okay,” Milla started to type something. 

**Kara:** Please don’t buy that 

Milla handed the phone back to Kara who quickly typed out a follow-up text. 

**Kara:** That was our daughter…

**Zrhemin:** Low tactics Danvers. Low tactics. 

**Kara:** I love you?

**Zrhemin:** I love you too

Kara smiled and put away her phone, she’d been moving slowly closer in to the city, extremely slowly so Milla would barely notice so she just went back to focusing on that, her arms wrapping around Milla. 

-

Lena had to admit shopping without Kara and Milla was slightly more boring but a hundred times more productive. She had managed to finish shopping in under fifteen minutes and was waiting for Alex to finish hers after packing everything into the car and leaving space for Alex’s things. 

“We probably should have brought a bigger car,” Alex looked at the space left. 

“Agreed,” Lena laughed, “I need the keys to your bike by the way,”. 

“What?” Alex almost dropped the bag she was holding. 

“Well someone needs to bring it back and I am volunteering so you can spend more time with your son,”. 

“I am dropping off the food and then I am going back with you and driving my own bike,” Alex challenged her. 

“I’m driving back then,” Lena sighed, hopping into the front seat. 

“I don’t like you,” Alex pouted. 

“I love you too,” Lena laughed. 

-

“We’re over the city!” Milla suddenly realised, gripping Kara tighter. Kara held her closer. 

“And you’re okay,” she smiled, “Are you okay?”. 

“Yeah,” Milla breathed, a smile splitting her face. Kal had left a little while ago, not wanting to leave Lois alone for too long, so it was just the two of them. 

“I’m proud of you,” Kara leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “I love you, Mills,”. 

“I love you too, Jeju,” Milla smiled, looking out over the city. “Do you think Mommy’s back from the shop yet?”. 

“One sec,” Kara listened in to hear Lena teasing Alex and then the sound of her sister riding away on a motorbike. “Yeah, she is,” Kara laughed. “Race you back?” she suggested but Milla was out of her arms before Kara to finish the suggestion, speeding ahead and then turning around to stick her tongue out at Kara. 

“You’re on,” Kara sped ahead of Milla who chased after her, Kara let her overtake before following her to the apartment. 

-

Lena was putting away the milk when a slower and smaller than usual blur came speeding into the kitchen. She turned to see Milla spinning around on one of the stools. “Hi,” Kara sped in, stopping Milla’s chair from spinning so much. 

“Hi,” Lena laughed, indicating the shopping and giving Kara a pleading look. There was another blur and the shopping was all put away with only some ice cream left on the counter. Lena sighed and put it away before Kara could begin to beg Lena for it before she went over to Milla and pulled her into a hug. “I’m so proud of you, by the way,” she smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head. 

“Mom,” Milla groaned, trying to duck away from the kisses but a huge smile was spread across her face as Lena took a step back. 

“I put the red sun bulbs into your room,” Lena smiled. 

“So Alex did all the work,” Kara laughed. 

“I held the bulbs,” Lena pouted innocently.

“I’m sure you were a great help,” Kara smiled smugly, “Let’s go check it out,” she lifted Milla off of her stool and let her lead the way to her bedroom, taking Lena’s hand as she passed.

-

Kara didn’t end up getting ahold of the ice cream until two days later at around midnight when she and Lena had got sucked into very late night wedding planning after Lena had looked at one bunch of flowers and made an offhand comment about centrepieces and now they had four Pinterest boards full of wedding ideas: one for location ideas, another for Lena’s outfit ideas and one for Kara’s outfit ideas as well as one for themes. They’d really fallen down a hole. 

“I vote for you to wear a suit,” Kara shrugged, looking through a lot of pictures of women in suits. 

“I don’t mind what you wear as long as you’re there,” Lena hummed, looking at some themes. 

“Now, I look bad,” Kara laughed as Lena turned her head to press a kiss to Kara’s jaw. 

“You’ve never looked bad a day in your life, darling,” Lena smiled, before reaching over Kara for the ice cream and took the spoon out of her hand, taking a spoonful. 

“Hey!” Kara pouted. 

“What do you think about this?” Lena asked, distracting Kara as she took another spoonful. 

“Beach wedding?”. 

“We could do it at the beach house. It has enough room for everyone to stay,”. 

“I love that,” Kara laughed, taking the ice cream back from Lena and eating an extremely big mouthful. Lena had to stifle a yawn as she went back to scrolling through some more outfit ideas. 

“What time is it?” she asked.

“You have a phone,” Kara laughed, looking at the corner of her own screen. “Shit! It’s one in the morning,”. 

“What?”. 

“You have that board meeting,” Kara sped off, making Lena fall into the sofa a bit, realising just how much she’d been leaning on her. Kara returned, offering her hand to Lena to help her up. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, letting herself be pulled into Kara’s side and resting her head on her shoulder and yawning again. Kara smiled and picked Lena up, making her squeal and bury her face in Kara’s neck. 

“What?” Kara laughed, “You’re a princess, you don’t need to walk,”. Lena just smiled and let Kara carry her, bridal style, to their bedroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rosie and rose posted a video so this is shorter than i thought it would be.  
> ALSO EVERYONE GO WATCH ROSE AND ROSIE!!!  
> AND STREAM FOLKLORE  
> AND THE NEW WYNONNA EARP EPISODE  
> note: i want emily andras to write supergirl  
> note part two: nicole daddy count: 3  
> note part three: Avery death count: infinity
> 
> Avery :)


	33. Of Parks and Meetings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short. i was distracted appreciating Katie McGrath's beauty in Merlin.

Lena had to admit that meetings, when Milla was in them, were far more fun. After half-an-hour in the CatCo offices on the Monday after discovering her powers, Kara was already flying Milla over to L-Corp. No one expected her to last even that long at CatCo, especially not Kara, so Lena was already ready with red sun lamps installed in her own office and after that Milla had stayed at L-Corp for the rest of the week which meant she became a regular feature in Lena’s meetings. 

The first time it was fun was the meeting with a soon-to-be ex-investor on Monday afternoon. After a long debate with Sam, they had decided it was best not to apologise for Milla’s presence but instead just explain it, after all, they had nothing to be sorry for. Lena also decided not to bring it up unless someone else did and they did, in the first ten seconds, it had to be some kind of record for quickest snide sexist comment and of course, it was Morgan Edge. 

“Childcare issues?” he asked disapprovingly as Lena walked in with Milla on her hip. 

“I think I’m being taken care of just fine,” Milla had quipped back before Lena had a chance to open her mouth. It had Sam written all over it, judging by the barely disguised snort of laughter that came from behind Lena. 

“My partner is out doing an assignment,” Lena explained, a lie but it was a lot easier than the truth.

“Well, I hope she doesn’t cause any trouble,” Edge challenged them as Milla took a seat to the right of Lena and Sam took one to the left. Milla just took out her book, a flex in itself considering it was a nonfiction history book aimed at adults detailing the lives of some of the greatest women in history, and sat quietly. The meeting only got better from there. 

First, Edge tried to claim L-Corp had been losing him money. Something Sam had shot down almost immediately with the proper statistics but he was convinced they were wrong and started to work out the value of the investments himself, doing the maths on a calculator while muttering under his breath. 

  
“The answer to that is 467.9 to the nearest decimal place,” Milla had interjected, without looking up from his book right as Edge was about to press the equals button. 

“It’s not,” he assured, pressing the button and stopping cold. 

“I can give you it with more decimal places?” Milla offered from behind the book still and Lena had to drink some water to cover up her huge smile as Edge’s face contorted into anger. 

“That’s a fluke,” he muttered, already typing in the next part. 

“897.42356 recurring,” Lena could hear Milla’s smug smile as she interjected again. Edge swallowed before pressing the button and looking at the number displayed on the screen. His hand clenched into a fist. 

“What the,”. 

“Please mind your language, we have a four-year-old in the room,” Sam smiled as she cut him off and Edge looked ready to murder. 

“Don’t you have someone to take care of her?” he snapped. 

“Aunt and Uncle are federal agents so they can’t help. My Zaza is volunteering at her local hospital today. My other Aunt is sitting two seats across from me,” Sam smiled widely as she heard herself being namechecked, “My Tia is a cop so she’s a bit busy,” Milla went on, her book having been lowered, “And my godmother, Supergirl, is saving the world,”. 

Lena’s 99% certain that after Milla said that immortal name she discovered the face Edge makes when he shits himself. He was definitely shitting himself. She had to admit her daughter was very intelligent but she had to kick Sam under the table to stop her from laughing so indiscreetly. Then something even better happened. If Edge hadn’t crapped himself the first time he definitely did the second as he turned to see no other than the Woman of Steel hovering outside L-Corp’s windows. 

“I’ll get it,” Sam smiled, hopping out her chair and going over to the window, opening it for Kara who whispered a ‘thank you’ as she walked over to Edge. 

“I have super hearing so I heard everything. I feel there was far too much sexism and Cat Grant already has the transcripts, she agrees too by the way so don’t be too surprised if a Catcopter is following us,” Kara smiled, picking Morgan out of his chair like he was a feather. He was already a very distinct shade of white.

“Thank you,” Lena called after Kara as she flew out. 

“I’d heard stories but I didn’t expect him to be that bad,” Milla sounded like a full-grown adult as she spoke. 

“Come here you,” Lena laughed, pulling Milla into a huge hug to remind herself she was still her four-year-old girl more than anything else. 

“Did he sign?” Lena asked Sam as she stood, transferring Milla’s weight to her hip. 

“As soon as Supergirl showed up,” Sam laughed, “It’s very shaky,”. 

Maths became Milla’s speciality over meetings to come. During Research and Development meetings she had become such a regular feature that they would just send the maths her way as she sat in Lena’s lap, focusing on the meeting more than her book, fascinated by the science. 

The board meeting was the best though. The board was definitely not happy with her bringing Milla into the meeting. Judgemental looks were shot at her from all of the members, apart from the one woman on the board. At some point, Lena needed to push for a more diverse board. 

“Good morning,” Lena smiled as she walked into the meeting room. They all gave her the dodgiest looks. Milla was balanced on her hip, still tired due to the fact it was eight in the morning. Far too early for a meeting in the humble opinion of everyone ever. 

“What’s that?” one of the oldest board members asked and almost everyone in the room simultaneously groaned and died a little. 

“A child,” Sam answered before Lena could kill someone, she tried with her look anyway. 

“My daughter, Milla,” Lena filled in, holding Milla close and rubbing a hand across her back. Milla was half-asleep on her shoulder and didn’t say anything.

“I hope she won’t be a distraction,” the board member had quipped as Lena sat down with Milla in her lap. Milla cuddled up to her and refused to let go. Lena placed a small kiss to her temple before pulling out the papers. 

“What’s first on the agenda?” she asked. 

Milla didn’t get her moment until two hours into the meeting when Sam was presenting the quarterly budget projections and a very rude board member kept interrupting her, asking very awkward mathematical questions. Questions Milla answered quicker than he could ask them, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. She did it absentmindedly as well, not even thinking about it before she answered. Their faces were priceless. 

But now it was the weekend and Kara and Lena were deciding what wedding theme they wanted, while Milla read her book nearby with Lola in her lap. They managed to choose a theme, date and made a plan for the day, following a call with Eliza, who had volunteered to officiate the ceremony. 

They set the date for almost exactly two months from that day, in early September. About six weeks after their scheduled visit to Ireland, another thing that Lena had figured out in the week. It had been a rather busy week. 

-

Once they had finished making sure they were ready for the trip to Ireland they made their way to the park. Milla on Kara’s shoulders while Lena held Lola’s leash, trying not to fall over due to Lola’s complete determination to run at the highest speed possible to the park. When they finally made it to the park, Lena crouched down to take Lola off the lead and they almost lost her as she sprinted off in excitement. Kara lifted Milla off her shoulders just as Lola came running back and stole the ball out of Kara’s pocket to throw it for her and immediately underestimated her strength, it bounced off a tree. Kara jumped up and caught it before it hit anybody while Milla looked at the place where the ball bounced off in shock. 

“Kara once broke a countertop by touching it,” Lena smiled and Milla turned to face her. 

“What?”. 

“Accidents happen,” Lena crouched down in front of Milla, “No one got hurt and you’re completely fine,” she smiled. 

“But what if someone had seen?” Milla asked. 

“They probably wouldn’t have had a second thought about it,” Lena smiled, taking Milla’s hand, “Let’s go to a clearing,” she looked over to where Kara and Lola were in an intense tug of war over the tennis ball. 

“Yeah,” Milla smiled, still gripping onto Lena’s hand quite tightly as they followed Kara to the clearing. Milla eventually let go of Kara’s hand when Lola ran to her with the tennis ball, throwing for her and quickly getting caught up in playing with her. Kara joined her, alternating between throwing the ball and pretending to throw Milla, making her laugh and squeal. Lena leant back against a tree and watched, bringing out her phone and getting caught up in giving Winn date ideas but only after she took just a few photos and videos.

Lena looked over at the laughing Milla and Kara with Lola jumping at their feet and she could only think one thing. Rao, she was ridiculously happy. Stupidly happy. She shouldn’t have been as happy as she was, for years she didn’t even think it was possible but the happiness she’d found was unparalleled compared to every other point in her life. She was so close to having everything she could have ever wanted in life. The only other things she wanted were to be able to call Kara her wife and maybe another child or two. Anything after that was just a bonus. Lena had never felt so complete. 

“Mommy,” Milla looked over Kara’s shoulder. 

  
“Yes, Milly,” Lena smiled, looking up to her, very much drawn from her thoughts. 

“Play with us?” she asked in such a small voice no one could refuse her. 

“Of course,” Lena laughed, jogging over to join them. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it is 10:47pm on 27/7 or if ur American 7/27 or if ur a harmonize a very painful reminder that you never really know if camren will be real or not and that 5H will probably not get back together and don't even acknowledge each other anymore and that lauren jauregui was a cultural reset for a shit tonne of lesbians and bisexuals.   
> anyways, it's 10:47pm and I'm experiencing technical issues with google docs so I'm typing random shit in here. hi. it's back. bye. 
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> note: i am going to be finishing up this story soon so expect a few time jumps as i create an epilogue.


	34. Of Plane Trips and Ireland Visits

Mistakes weren’t something Lena made. At least that’s what she used to think until the second some part of her had thought it was the right idea to book the private jet and take a ten-hour flight in the middle of the day. Fly overnight. Always fly overnight but no, the genius of Lena Luthor decided it was a good idea to fly during the day with two superpowered Kryptonians, including one four-year-old and one with a lot of sugar on her. It was a deadly combination (and that wasn’t even considering the health impacts of excessive sugar).

-

Lena was about to attempt one of the most difficult things as a parent. Getting a child out of a car without waking them up. They had left early and the combination of Milla’s zombie-like tiredness and the early hour had led Lena to put her earplugs in as soon as they got into the car and she’d fallen asleep as soon as they started to drive. Lena didn’t want to wake her up till after take-off at least. It was really Kara’s area of expertise but she was getting all of their luggage onto the plane so Lena just leant into the car and unclipped the seatbelt, Milla slumped forward and Lena managed to catch her, lifting her out of the seat and moved her onto her hip where her head fell to Lena’s shoulder, not waking up. Lena sighed the biggest sigh of relief as she adjusted Milla’s weight before kicking the door shut with her foot. 

She began to walk towards the plane, passing Kara on her second trip. “Car seat,” she mouthed to her and Kara just nodded with a small smile, neither of them wanting to risk Milla waking up. Lena carried on to the steps, walking up them and going into the familiar plane. She went over to one of the seats and sat Milla down in it, covering her with the blanket Kara had already brought onto the plane and placing one of the travel pillows onto her shoulders. She clipped in the seatbelt loosely and placed a kiss to the top of Milla’s head, thankful she was still sleeping. 

Kara came onto the plane with the last of the luggage while Lena was in the cockpit making sure all her systems were working properly. Kara crept into the cockpit and almost gave Lena a heart attack when she wrapped her arms around her behind but the anxiety was replaced by relaxation as she leant back into the familiar arms and a small kiss was placed under her ear. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay,” Kara whispered. 

“I’m perfect,” Lena smiled, spinning to face Kara in her arms and placing a quick kiss to her lips. “So perfect,”. Kara smiled widely as she pulled Lena even closer. 

“I love you so much,”. 

“I love you so much too,” Lena leant in to kiss Kara again, a longer lingering kiss this time. Kara smiled as Lena pulled away, very reluctantly. “We need to get going,” Lena sighed. 

“I know,” Kara pulled away, her arms unwrapping from around Lena. “Go do your genius things,”. Lena just smiled as Kara backed out of the room, pressing her back against the door so it would open and spinning around after she walked through. Lena calibrated the last few things, setting the plane to take off before walking back through and taking her seat next to Kara and opposite Milla. 

Lena took Kara’s hand in her own, giving it a light squeeze of comfort as the plane started to move. Kara turned her head to look at Lena as they moved toward the runway and Lena just offered her a small smile, clicking the button that retracted the armrest (something she had installed a while ago so she could be closer to Kara). They both moved closer to each other, Kara’s head falling to Lena’s chest where she could hear her heartbeat best and Lena just squeezing Kara’s hand again, placing a kiss to her head. Kara looked up at Lena for just a second, and Lena just smiled, lifting her spare hand to run through Kara’s hair in a vain hope of providing her with some comfort. Lena used their conjoined hands to hold her close. 

They stayed that way all of the take-off, not moving until the plane moved into cruising. Kara shook most of the time while Lena did her best to provide some comfort and love. When Kara lifted her head Lena’s sweater had a small ring of tears but she didn’t care, she just pressed a small kiss to Kara’s lips and brought her into a hug, whispering a quiet ‘I love you’ over and over again. Kara relaxed after some time and Lena moved to the luggage, bringing out two sweaters and Lena passed one to Kara and took one for herself so they could both change.

Milla didn’t wake up for another hour and that was when the chaos truly began to reign but she was sleepy at first, walking over to Kara and insisting on a lot of hugs, clutching onto the blanket as if it were a lifeline. Lena was in the cockpit when she woke and left it to find Milla sleepily recounting her dream to Kara. She lifted her head as Lena walked in and a huge smile split her face. 

“Morning Milly,” Lena smiled, walking over to her and placing a small kiss to the top of her head. 

“Morning Mommy,” Milla turned in Kara’s lap to hug Lena quickly. Lena looked over her head to Kara, a small smile shared between them for the smallest of moments. 

“Is there anything we could eat?” Milla asked. 

“I have sweets and chocolate,” Kara smiled. Chaos. 

“I have something a little more substantial,” Lena interrupted, glaring at Kara before she moved to the fridge on the plane and opened it up. “What do you like the look of?'' she asked Milla, before opening the cupboard to reveal the rest of the selection. Milla studied it with care, jumping out of Kara’s arms to go over and look properly and of course, she picked out the most sugary cereal on the plane. Lena shook her head as she pulled out the milk, making up the bowl for her. 

“Kara?” she turned to ask Kara if she wanted any to just see her already eating her own bowl of cereal. 

“What?” she shrugged through a mouthful as Lena tried not to laugh, shaking her head as she did.    
  


“Don’t worry,” Lena carried the bowl over to the table and set it down for Milla with a spoon. 

That was the first lot of sugar, then the movie came on and with a movie comes snacks and with snacks comes so much more sugar. Chocolate, popcorn, sweets. Kara had brought everything but Lena wasn’t really complaining as Milla cuddled up to her and Kara watching Lilo and Stitch and laughing her head off. 

  
After the movie ended Milla reached a sugar high which ended up with her floating upside down from the ceiling. Lena didn’t really understand all the events that lead up to it, zoning out of her and Kara’s delusional sugar-driven conversation about halfway through and then she’d gone to the cockpit to check on things again and returned to Milla floating upside down on the ceiling. 

“What are you doing?” Lena laughed, leaning against the door.

“I’m bored,” Milla spun around in the air. “How do you normally pass the time on planes?” she asked, stopping the spinning and floating upright. Kara exchanged a look with Lena, choking on air a little as both of their past plane experiences came flooding back, none of them particularly PG. 

“Talk,” Lena shrugged, “Or work,”. Milla groaned, spinning around again. 

“Didn’t we play chess once,” Kara laughed at the memory. That time they’d been flying with Alex and Maggie and Lena had tried in vain to teach Maggie and Alex to play chess and it had ended in chaos and Alex having to give Maggie stitches after chess pieces started to fly everywhere. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, “I think I still have the chessboard here somewhere,”. 

“What’s chess?”. 

“The game I was raised playing,” Lena smiled. 

“It’s like Zrogh,” Kara added. 

“Really?” Milla smiled as Lena brought the board out, kneeling next to one of the lower tables, Milla sat down opposite her, Kara showing her how to lay out the pieces. 

Milla picked up chess surprisingly quickly, and won a few times, with Lena going very easy on her the whole time. After playing a few rounds and she got the hang out of it Milla suggested Kara play against Lena which created one of the fastest and most competitive games of chess that Lena had ever played, and she was raised to playing against Lex. 

After another couple of movies and a bit of reading they’d almost made it to the end of the flight which meant a very quick run through about why seat belts needed to be worn and about how loud the landing would be as well as a quick run-through of the principals of time difference, due to the fact that when they landed in Ireland it would be like eighteen hours had passed instead of the ten they had been on the flight. 

Milla stayed hugged to Kara’s chest the whole of the landing while Lena took control of the plane. The plane only worked on autopilot when it knew the landing range and they had never been to Ireland before so it needed the help, unfortunately leaving Milla and Kara alone. 

When they finally landed and parked the plane, Milla climbed into Lena’s arms while Kara moved to get the luggage. They exited the plane and Lena quickly grabbed a trolley so Kara carrying all the bags wasn’t too suspicious. “Where are we going?” Milla asked as Kara swapped with Lena, taking Milla onto her hip while Lena pushed the trolley. 

“Security. Remember the whole country thing we explained,” Lena smiled. 

“That thing’s weird,” Milla murmured into Kara’s shoulder. 

“I know,” Kara laughed, “There are planets to fight with, don't fight amongst yourselves,”. 

“Or maybe just don’t fight at all,” Lena shrugged. 

“What will be in the history books then?” Milla smiled. 

“Scientific advancements?” Lena suggested. 

  
“Of course, you would say that,” Kara laughed, reaching her free hand to cover Lena’s. 

“I’m just saying more history lessons should be devoted to studying key scientific advancements,” Lena argued, adjusting her other hand on the trolley so she could push it one-handed and taking Kara’s hand in hers, bringing it to her lips and planting a quick kiss on the back. 

“How far is security?” Milla asked as Lena replaced hers and Kara’s hand before she crashed the trolley into a wall. 

“It’s right there,” Lena pointed to the booths, luckily there was a very little queue and Lena steered them toward the non-EU arrivals line, pulling out their passports. 

-

To say Lena was anxious would be an understatement, Milla had needed to use the toilet so both she and Kara had gone which left Lena pacing up and down outside the bathroom. According to the quick texts, they’d exchange Aisling was waiting outside with a car. Lena took a few deep breaths but it wasn’t helping, at all. Her hands were so sweaty that her phone was almost slipping out of it just from her holding it. It buzzed again and Lean looked down. Kara. 

**Zhao 🌈:** I love you so much more than anything else in this (or any and every other) universe with maybe the small exception of Milla but I think we can both agree that one is like a free pass because I think that’s meant to be the way it’s supposed to be. Or is it? That can sound really ominous. Or is it? Just imagine it in the voice of the voiceover guy on those talent shows (not the voiceover guy on Big Brother or the Bachelor because that would just be wrong on so many levels). Anyway. I love you. 

Lena couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she read it. She could hear Kara’s voice in the words. She leant back against the wall, hooking a foot through the trolley to pull it closer and took a deep breath, it worked a bit better that time. 

**Lena:** I love you too, darling. (More than anything in this universe and every other universe with the perfectly acceptable exception of Milla). 

**Zhao 🌈:** Think about that love for Milla for a second

**Lena:** Why? 

**Zhao 🌈:** Mother’s love. Just reminding you that nothing can tarnish it so don’t freak out so much about Aisling. 

Lena thought for a second, another few deep breaths. Kara was annoyingly right. Very annoyingly right. 

**Lena:** When did you get so smart?

Kara took a little longer to reply, the three dots indicating she was typing for a long time but the text finally came through it was long. Lena leant back more and started to read. 

**Zhao 🌈:** Well, I was born and had these really good genes because I’m of the House of El aka the best house on Krypton so awesome genes and my dad was this sciencey and my mom this big politics gal so it’s quite a good combination and then I had very smart aunts and uncles too but I don’t know if we have time for that. Anyway I started to school really early because let's face it Krypton’s society is superior and I worked really hard, like super hard (pun completely intended) and I became the youngest member of the Science Guild: a huge achievement, small ceremony blah blah blah medal blah blah blah but then bad things happened and I got stuck in a place for 24 years but we don’t talk about that because of minor memory issues but then I landed on Earth and I had to go to your rudimentary school and I aced it all (apart from history but we don’t talk about her) so I hid my smartness while nailing high school and then university and then I moved to National City and became Cat Grant’s assistant and that requires a certain level of awesome to hang onto for two years which isn’t exactly relevant to my intelligence but I’m awesome. Back to the point, I then became a journalist and met this beautiful sciencey woman who became my completely wonderful best friend and would tell me all about her work so I made myself learn some of the Earth science again so I could actually understand what she’s saying because when she talks about science she’s really beautiful and pretty and gets this amazing glint in her eye and then I moved in with her and she discovered a little thing about elements and I found myself talking about Kyrpntonian science again and that was amazing.

**Zhao 🌈:** Does that answer your question?

Lena laughed so much as she read Kara’s text she attracted a few stares and ended up blushing even more as she tried to hide her face as she read on and the blush only intensified as she reached the end. 

“Well does it?” Kara’s voice cut through Lena’s thoughts. 

“Perfectly,” Lena laughed, looking up to see Kara with Milla holding her hand next to her. 

“What happened?” Milla asked. 

“Mommy sent me this long text,” Lena showed her phone to Milla. 

“That looks very badly punctuated,” Milla looked at it disapprovingly. 

“Hey!” Kara pouted and Lena just laughed more, putting her phone into her pocket and taking a hold of the trolley and Kara’s hand, squeezing it lightly. Kara shook her head and dropped Lena’s hand, taking a hold of the trolley herself. Lena looked over at her, trying to take the trolley back but she knew better than to fight a superpowered Kryptonian and resigned to walking next to her, taking Milla’s hand so she wouldn’t walk into the trolley by mistake or get lost. 

  
Another deep breath and another. It was strange. She felt strange, anxious and panicky but happy, excited and good as well. It was a mixture of emotions that was going to make for one confusing cake. Lena felt Milla squeeze her hand and looked down at her with a smile, an easy distraction from the fucked up mess inside her head. 

“Is it much further?” she asked. 

“I got you,” Lena smiled, leaning down and picking her up onto her hip. Milla rested her head on Lena’s shoulder as she yawned a huge yawn. “I know,” Lena rubbed her back gently, looking at the darkness outside the airport. It took them a while to reach the right exit, Lena and Kara both cursing the size of airports the whole time but finally, they navigated their way out and made their way to where Aisling was waiting. 

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Milla murmured into Lena’s neck as they drew closer. 

  
“I know,” Lena laughed, trying to relax at least a little. Milla hugged closer to her and Lean just placed a kiss on the top of her head before looking to Kara, who was firmly looking in the other direction, having spotted someone. 

“Hey, Mills. Do you want a piggyback?” Kara asked with a huge smile. 

  
“Yes!” Milla smiled excitedly and Lena lifted her onto Kara’s back almost absent-mindedly, her eyes not able to leave the figure in the distance. 

“Hang on tight,” Kara warned Milla, supporting her with one arm as she pushed the trolley with the other. “Go,” she mouthed to Lena, “I got this,”. 

“Are you-” Lena started to mouth but stopped as she saw Kara pull out the Supergirl look, ready to win whatever battle Lena put up. Lena just sighed and started to walk on ahead, not running but definitely speed walking as she made her way to her mum. That was weird to think, Lena still wasn’t quite used to it. She picked up the pace a little, still not running, she had perfected the not-quite-a-run run in her years as a CEO and she was using it now, except it was definitely faster without the heels. 

Lena locked eyes with her and for a second, everything seemed to stop. It was like in those cheesy movies when everything moved in slow motion. Maybe they had got it kind of right because all the background went into a blur, the noise fading into nothing and everything slowing down completely. She locked eyes with one of the first people in her life to look like her. Lionel never did but Aisling. The brown wavy hair, green eyes and pale skin was all Lena. So much like Lena and then it started moving again as Aisling did, walking towards her. Lena willed her feet to move and thankfully they did, walking toward the figure.

She was being brought into a hug before she could even register what was happening and Rao, she relaxed into it. It was simultaneously new and familiar, awakening a little part of her memory from over two decades ago. They were hugging so long until Aisling, stepped back taking a look at Lena. 

“Hi,” she smiled widely. 

“Hi, mum,” Lena laughed as Aisling brought her into another hug, they had a lot to make up for. Lena stepped back this time as Kara and Milla drew closer, going to help Kara by lifting Milla off her back and onto her hip. 

“Hi Milla,” Aisling smiled fondly. 

“Hi,” Milla smiled widely, lighting up a little. Hugs with people she didn’t know very well weren’t something Milla did quite yet. 

“And hi Kara,”. 

“Hi Aisling,” Kara smiled, stepping around the trolley to accept the hug she was offering. “You look so much like Lena,” Kara whispered in disbelief as she stepped away. Lena and Aisling looked at each other with a huge smile.

“Do you need help with the luggage?” Aisling offered, eventually breaking the silence, it wasn’t an awkward one, just a savouring of a moment. 

“Kara’s got it,” Lena smiled. “Super stuff,” she shrugged, lifting Milla’s car seat off of the top herself. 

“The car’s over here,” Aisling lead them over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is hard to write... idk why
> 
> also i don't think i can post a chapter tomorrow or Friday due to the fact we are doing long drives and i will have very little computer access. i am going to visit a friend in Sussex and then i'm going to Devon for a week to surf and swim in the freezing waters of the English Channel/Atlantic Ocean. however i will update when i can but expect a barrage of edits on my insta cs that's how i normally spend car drives. I should be able to update when i'm in Devon. 
> 
> i hope everyone is doing good. i'm still in a post-folklore haze of omg i have to keep listening again and again and again. my family is really enjoying it (i can't write sarcasm but that's sarcastic). 
> 
> Avery :)


	35. Of Family and Memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is long.   
> 4000+ words,

They went to bed as soon as they reached Aisling’s house it was late at night and it had been a long day and everyone else was already asleep. Milla’s room was opposite Kara’s and Lena’s but almost as soon as they’d put her down, having finished the latest Harry Potter chapter (they were at the end of the second book now) she crept into their room holding the light and Thronie. 

The reading of the Harry Potter chapter was an experience Lena probably could never replace. It started with Aisling discreetly listening in on the three of them, not realising it was impossible to be discreet when there are two super-powered Kryptonians in your midst. Milla had invited her in and she ended up reading the last bit, on Milla’s request, and Lena was very close to tears by the time she finished, and it definitely wasn’t a crying part (more gasps and screams with a sprinkle of laughter). The only thing that stopped her from crying was Kara’s hand tightly grasped in her own. 

After the chapter finished duties fell back on Kara and Lena to tuck Milla in and after the appropriate amount of hugs and kisses Milla finally agreed to try and sleep. Kara took Lena’s hand, pressing a kiss to her cheek as they left. Almost instantly bumping into Aisling. 

“You two are so alike,” Kara had laughed, looking between the almost mirror-image guilty and nervous facial expressions, before sneaking off to get ready for bed. 

“I just wanted to say that I know we’re both a little on edge about what’s appropriate right now but you know you can always just talk to me,” Aisling spoke quickly but quietly. 

“I know,” Lena nodded, “And I’m the same,” she smiled. 

“Good,” Aisling seemed to sigh a full-body sigh of relief before she pulled Lean into a hug that she gladly took. 

“Night, mum,” Lena smiled as she stepped away. 

“Night, Lena,” Aisling smiled softly, “Sleep tight,”. Lena just smiled as they both walked away, Lena ducking into hers and Kara’s room while Aisling went to her bedroom. 

Milla was in their room just a few minutes later. Lena hadn’t even finished brushing her teeth but she couldn’t be bothered to argue, instead of letting Kara lift Milla into the middle of the bed, tucking her under the big covers only after wrapping her in Thronie. Lena and Kara both crept in on either side of her and Milla practically climbed onto to Kara, falling asleep against her chest. Kara just smiled and shuffled closer to Lena, pulling her into a hug with the arm that wasn’t wrapped protectively across Milla. It was perfect. 

-

Lena was awake before the sun rose the next morning. It was like an invisible string that pulled her out of bed and outside, to go watch the sunrise. A distant memory leading her to the garden and a stunning view over cliffs Lena had seen a hundred times before so long ago. She leant against the wall, studying the view. 

“Morning,” a voice jolted Lena from her memories. She turned to see Aisling, holding out a cup of tea for Lena. 

“Morning,” Lena smiled, adding a quick ‘thank you’ as she accepted the tea. Aisling moved to Lena against the wall next to her. 

“I heard you get out of bed,” Aisling explained, “You used to love it here when you were younger especially at sunrise,” she laughed lightly. 

  
“I remember it,” Lena smiled, “You used to try and get me to stop,”. 

“It was the colours,” Aisling spoke softly, still looking off into the distance. “You were the same with rainbows,”. Lena laughed lightly, a huge smile spreading across her face. 

“Ironic, I guess,” she joked, looking back at the window that led into the bedroom where she and Kara were staying. A silence fell upon them. 

“Did Milla sleep into your room?” Aisling asked eventually. 

“She does it a lot,” Lena smiled, “She’s been through a lot,”.

“You said,”. They both relaxed into a comfortable silence as they watched the sunrise on the horizon, the sky changing through a thousand beautiful colours. Lena instinctively moved a little closer to Aisling as the sun started to rise higher and higher in the sky until eventually, she was leaning into her side, an arm wrapping around her. Lena relaxed completely in the position, it was something she’d never really remembered feeling before that moment. She didn’t want to think about what it was. That might just be too depressing but she was happy now like she was then. 

-

_ Lena sprinted across the garden at a hundred miles an hour, running away from her mum. “No! I want to see the sun!” she shouted as her mum called her name for the millionth time.  _

_ “Lena!” her mum shouted again, the voice closer this time, the only warning before she was lifted out of the air and spun around in a huge hug. _

_ “Mummy,” Lena pouted, flopping in her mum’s arms.  _

_ “Lena,” Aisling smiled, lifting Lena up so she looked her in the eye, “You’re not meant to leave the house without me,”.  _

_ “But the sun is rising,” Lena turned in Aisling’s arms, pointing at the horizon.  _

_ “I know it is,” Aisling laughed, “We can watch it from the wall,” she sighed, carrying Lena over to the wall and sitting her on top of it so she could watch the sunrise. _

-

They stayed like they were, leaning against the wall, for a while until the sun fully rose when they moved back inside, Lena telling Aisling about the wedding plans, before parting ways. 

When Lena made it back to her room, Milla was still sleeping on Kara’s chest. Kara looked up with a smile as soon as she saw Lena, mouthing a quick ‘hi’ as Lena leaned over and pecked a quick kiss to her lips. 

“Hi,” Lena whispered as she pulled away, in an extremely low voice in the hope she wouldn’t wake Milla. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled widely, her eyes lighting up a little as she studied Lena’s face. “Where did you go?” she asked, almost mouthing in her attempt to be quiet and sitting up a little, careful not to wake the still sleeping Milla. 

“Watch the sunrise,” Lena smiled. 

“I think I like Ireland already,” Kara looked at Lena lovingly, that way she always did before saying something super cheesy that never failed to make Lena embarrassingly happy. 

“Why?”. 

“You’re happy,” Kara laughed, running a thumb across Lena’s smiling lower lip. Lena just shook her head and leaned in to kiss Kara lightly again. 

“Is it weird that I’m thinking about how much better your wedding vows are going to be than mine?” Lena laughed, “I think I’m regretting marrying someone who writes for a living,”. 

“Yours will be better,” Kara shrugged, the same look appearing again. 

“Why?” Lena sighed. 

  
“They’re yours,” Kara smiled, biting her lip and Lena couldn’t help but laugh again, covering her mouth to silence the laughter a bit. 

“That’s why yours will be better,” Lena whispered and Kara just smiled bashfully. 

“I can write them deliberately badly if you want,” she shrugged, Lena just shook her head and before resting it against Kara’s shoulder. 

“I love you,” she smiled. 

“I love you too,” Kara laughed as Lena stood up, making her way to the bathroom for a shower. 

-

Lena ended up switching with Kara after her shower to try and let Milla sleep longer. Milla managed to stay asleep on her chest after the switch much to Lena’s relief so Lena relaxed with Milla on her chest, placing a kiss to the top of her head. When Kara got out of the shower, Milla still wasn’t awake so they had to commit themselves to the complete torture of waking her up. After a small game of rock, paper, scissors and a devastating loss for Lena, Lena had to start trying to wake Milla up. 

“Milla, sweetheart, you need to wake up,” Lena whispered to start with, rubbing her back gently as she spoke. “Milly?” she continued at a louder volume after she only got an incoherent hum in response. “Milly, sweetie?” Lena went on, a little louder again.

“No,” Milla pouted sleepily, turning over into Lena’s chest.

“Milly?” Lena smiled, lifting her hair so she could see her face. Milla pouted even more and turned her head so Lena couldn’t see her face. “Come on, sweetie,” Lena smiled, placing a kiss to the top of her head and pulling her hair back gently. 

“Do I have to?” Milla pouted even more. 

“Unfortunately, we can’t sleep forever,” Kara smiled and Milla looked over to her with a pout still adjoining her face. 

“I know that but what if I just sleep for another hour,” Milla tried to negotiate. Kara and Lena both shook their heads.

“Nope,” Lena sighed. Milla groaned, her head falling to Lena’s chest. 

“Fine,” she sighed eventually, rolling off Lena’s chest and onto the bed in a seated position.

“Shower!” Kara prompted, offering Milla her hand to help her off of the bed. 

“Fine,” Milla sighed again, taking Kara’s hand and jumping off the bed before running to the bathroom. 

“All your stuff is in there,” Lena called after her with a smile. 

“Okay,” Milla shouted. 

-

They walked downstairs, Milla balanced on Kara’s hip, to see a very shocked face staring at Lena. “It’s definitely Lena,” he smiled. Kara looked to Lena and saw her mirroring his expression. 

“Logan,” Lena smiled, “Now, I definitely remember you,” she laughed as he stood up to bring her into a hug. 

“Take a seat,” Aisling smiled to Kara and Milla, pulling out a chair at the table. “The boys are still in bed,” she explained. Aisling’s foster children, Conor and Liam, were 15 and 17 and very much stereotypical teenage boys from what Aisling had told Lena.

Conor came downstairs about half-way through the rest of them eating breakfast. He pulled up a chair and sat down with a grunted ‘hi’ before doing a double-take and looking at Lena again. “You look like Aisling,” he side-eyed her, “Wait, you’re Lena,” he laughed, “Is it that time already?”. 

“Yes,” Logan laughed with a shake of her head. 

“Hi, I’m Conor,” he smiled. 

“Hi, I’m Lena,” Lena smiled. 

“And I’m Kara,” Kara smiled, looking to Milla but she stayed quiet, eating her food. 

“And that’s our daughter, Milla,” Lena filled in. 

“Nice to meet you,” he smiled, already heaping food onto his plate. 

“You too,” Kara smiled, taking her glasses off to clean them as she spoke. He looked up at her and narrowed his eyes. Lena sighed, glaring at Kara. 

“You’re Supergirl,” he stated and Lena almost visibly died a little as Kara shoved her glasses back onto her face. Lena's head fell into her hands. 

“Yes, she is,” Lena sighed, “And yes the glasses are the only disguise,”. Conor just blinked completely stunned while Lena began to glare at Kara who managed to discover another new shade of red in her embarrassment. 

“Really?” he breathed as Milla reached up and pressed the button in Kara’s chest that materialised the suit with a smile. “Oh my god,” he breathed as he stared at Kara. 

“You can’t tell anyone,” Aisling warned. 

“Yeah,” Conor breathed, still staring. Kara pressed the button that dematerialised her suit and carried on eating with a shrug. “When did you find out?” he asked Lena. 

  
“She walked into my office with the human form of Superman for no apparent reason and then the first thing she said was in defence of Supergirl and that was our first meeting and then the second time I met Kara she told me that she had flown to my office on a bus,” Lena laughed. He looked between Kara and Lena in shock and Lena just shrugged as a way of explanation. 

-

After a very quick explanation of both Milla and Kara’s Kryptonian descent to both Conor and then Liam, they ended up on a long walk across the cliffs. Wind whipping through their hair as more and more of Lena’s memories started to resurface as she spoke with Aisling and Logan while they walked. Different memories of a lost past being awoken with each sight and story they were telling. Kara and Milla loving the stories more than anyone else. Conor and Liam had decided to go out with their friends instead of joining them on the walk. 

“So then Lena ran off at a hundred miles an hour insisting that she would find the old smuggler tunnels,” Aisling laughed, telling the story of Lena’s reaction to the first famous five book while Lena buried her face in Kara’s neck. It was about embarrassing story number seventeen and Lena was close to death from embarrassment while Kara was milking it for everything, she had spent years having Lena listening to Eliza’s stories of her childhood and then the last year’s with Alura’s as well. This was everything. 

“What about the reaction to the first Harry Potter?” Kara probed. 

“She was convinced she just had to wait for her eleventh birthday,” Logan laughed, “She told me all about her plan never to try magic before then because she didn’t want to annoy the Ministry of Magic,”. 

“Maybe no more embarrassing childhood stories,” Lena tried to steer the conversation away. 

“No, you’ve had years with both Eliza and Alura,” Kara smiled, “I’m already texting the best bits to the group chat. Ruby’s obsessed,”. Lena looked like she might murder Kara as she took her phone out to see about two hundred messages. 

“You’re annoying,” she laughed. 

“Eliza and Alura,” Kara argued. 

“You have two mums?” Logan asked. 

“Technically. One is my biological mother, Alura, but then Eliza is my adoptive mother. They didn’t actually meet till last year,” Kara explained, “And I kind of thought Alura hadn’t survived the whole planet explosion thing,”. Milla began to drag her feet a little so Kara lifted her onto her shoulders. 

“How did that happen anyway?” Aisling asked and it was Milla that launched into the long explanation of Argo City, using the phrase ‘history books’ far too often for Kara’s liking. 

They ended up stopping at a local coffee shop for lunch. The town really hadn’t changed much since Lena had left, the long time comfort of small country towns. The coffee shop was even owned by the same family but the thing that had changed the least was, of course, the pub. The pub never changed, except maybe a fresh lick of paint. 

Unfortunately, the coffee shop didn’t have the exact same menu but Lena’s memory did serve correctly in reminding her that the paninis were to die for because they most definitely still were, even if Lena did give half of hers to Kara. 

By the time they were walking back to the house, Lena was convinced she was living in a dream. Her memories of the place so distant it had felt like a figment of her imagination for so long but now she was here, in her imagination and standing next to someone she thought was dead. The world was crazy, that’s for sure. 

Having Kara and Milla, having relationships like that in her life was something Lena always thought she had never deserved, having a mum and dad who love her could join that list too. It was definitively impossible and now her fiancee had her daughter sitting on her shoulders while they were both chatting to her mum. Surreal. Completely and utterly surreal. 

“Lena?” Kara broke through her thoughts, “Do you know where that video of you in the Heelys is?”. 

“No. Just no,” Lena shook her head, taking the phone out of Kara’s hands as she passed, “You can tell the story, you don’t need the visual aid,” she sighed. 

“She only lets me tell it because it hows we go together,” Kara laughed, taking Lena’s hand in hers. 

“I actually campaigned for an alternative story,” Lena smiled before turning to Aisling, “And I know Kara tells it wrong. I kissed her first,”. 

“It’s a good story,” Aisling smiled, “And that vaccine was incredible,”. 

“She almost cried with pride when she saw that it was you who created it,” Logan laughed. Lena began to turn a very deep shade of red, tears stinging the back of her eyes. Kara seemed to notice. 

“Did she tell you how she first tested it?” Kara asked, moving the conversation on in an effort to save Lena from tears. Relief filled Lena’s body as Aisling shook her head and Kara got free reign to launch into one of her favourite stories. 

“So I wake up at, I don’t know, eight-thirty in the morning and I can’t find Lena anywhere so I just assume she’s in the lab again because she was working on the vaccine the night before so I just go to make her a cup of coffee because it’s Lena so she probably would have been up for hours working and I take it down to the lab for her and I find her trying to inject something into her arm,”. Lena started to consider maybe the tears would have been better, this was one of the stories where she didn’t really come off looking that good. “It was the COVID-19 virus. Now, obviously I’m immune so it’s fine that she had it in the lab, I had no issue with that and I had an issue with the fact she was basically going to kill herself,”. 

  
“Okay, no. The vaccine was going to work. I’d given it five hours to kick in as my calculations had said,” Lena interjected, trying to salvage some reputation. Kara just shook her head. 

“We had a small fight about that exact thing,” Kara sighed. 

“But then Kara ended up injecting me with it,” Lena laughed, “But spent the rest of the day nagging me by repeatedly asking me when we could test to see if I had the virus,”. 

“I think that’s a perfectly reasonable question,” Aisling smiled, “I would’ve done the same,”. 

“Thank you,” Kara sighed, “We actually made your flapjack recipe while we were waiting,”. 

“It was one of the only things I could remember,” Lena shrugged as Aisling looked to her in complete surprise.

“Did Mommy have the virus?” Milla asked, obviously invested. 

“No,” Kara laughed, “She created a vaccine that saved the world,” Kara shrugged. 

“Wait really?” Milla turned to look at Lena, “Why hadn’t you told me?” she asked. 

“It’s no big deal,” Lena smiled, Kara mouthing the words at the same time as her. Everyone but Kara looked completely shocked. 

“It is a big deal. You saved potentially billions of people,” Aisling argued. 

“I got help from Kryptonian technology to reverse engineer the virus,” Lena disputed with a dismissive shrug. 

“Don’t even try,” Kara sighed as Aisling went to argue with Lena, “I’ve been trying to persuade her for the past year that she did good but she maintains that it’s no big deal,”. 

“Well, I, for one, think it’s a very big deal,” Aisling smiled, “And I’m very proud,” she added with a smile for Lena. Lena averted her gaze, as Kara’s hand squeezed hers gently. 

“Have I ever told you about the time Lena tried to do a pull-up?” Kara laughed, moving the subject on again. Kara had seemingly taken over the embarrassing stories now. 

-

_ “Mummy! Mummy!” a young Lena shouted sprinting at the figure of her mother. _

_ “Hi, sweetheart,” she was picked up in strong arms, cut off from her run. She wrapped her arms around her mum’s neck and buried her face into her neck, breathing in the familiar smell.  _

_ “Hi Mummy,” she whispered.  _

_ “How was school?” came the reply. Lena lifted her head to look at her mum.  _

_ “It was really fun,” she smiled, as she was put down back onto the floor. She slipped her hand into the adult’s hand and let herself be led out of the school gates as she launched into a long story of antics with paint and art class.  _

-

They were walking past the school and so many memories came back. She was only there for about a year, maybe even less but when you go somewhere every day for months on end there are a million memories attached: old friends, scraped knees, art antics, pick-ups and drop-offs. Everything came flooding back as she looked at the old building. It was a reflection on the council that the school hadn’t changed at all. A fresh sign and some new fences were all. 

Aisling noticed Lena had slowed first and dropped back to her side. “You were the only child I ever knew that loved maths more than the art,” she laughed.

“Nothing changes,” Lena smiled, turning her head to look at Aisling. 

“Not much at all,” Aisling mumbled, lost in thought as she looked at her daughter. The others had gone on ahead, sensing this was something they shouldn’t disturb. “I’m proud of you, you know that. I know I might keep saying it but you have no idea how many times I wanted to tell you that. I’ve got a lot to make up for,”. 

“You don’t have anything to make up for,” Lena smiled. “I love you, mum,”. Aisling looked almost surprised as she turned to face Lena. 

“I love you too, Lena,” she smiled widely, bringing her into a quick hug before they went to carry on walking, catching up with the others. 

-

“It’s all in here,” Aisling pushed open the door to the shed at the bottom of the garden. Lena breath hitched in her throat. The rotting wood hid one of the most sophisticated labs Lena’d seen in a home. “I’ve just collected a lot of it through the years and made a lot more,” Aisling explained as she led Lena in. 

“It’s amazing,” Lena laughed, looking around. A familiar chemistry problem spanned the extensive whiteboards which lined one of the walls. She focused on studying it. 

“I’ve been stuck on that one for quite a while,” Aisling told Lena, leaning against one of the lab tables as she focused on the same thing. 

“What are you trying to figure out?” Lena asked and it descended from there. Kara and Logan find them hours later, both in lab coats with goggles on, trying to figure it out. They shared a look of exasperation, perfectly perfected from the time with people who disregard everything else when they get invested in a project. Lena and Aisling mirrored focused looks on their faces as they tried to figure it out. 

“Conor discovered I can fly around the world and get whatever food so do you guys want anything?” Kara asked loudly, to try and break them out of their heads. 

“I’m fine,” the joint answer was fired back. 

“Literally any food ever,” Logan prompted but he wasn’t as lucky as to be graced with a response. 

“What does Aisling like?” Kara asked as she shut the door behind them. 

“Any fast food when she’s like this,” he shrugged. 

“Lena’s the exact same. This one Big Belly Burger in Metropolis is her favourite,” Kara laughed. 

“Like mother like daughter,” he laughed, “Are you sure you don’t want any money?”. 

  
“You have to use a card anyway, it's easier,” Kara didn’t let him respond as she flew off. 

They hadn’t moved much when Kara returned. She’d dropped off the food for the others first before bringing the Big Belly Burger to Lena and Aisling. They didn’t look up until Kara put the bag directly in front of Lena’s eyes. 

“You didn’t!” Lena laughed, spinning around and pulling Kara into a hug. “Thank you,” she smiled, taking a hold of the bag. “I love you,”. 

“Me or the food?” Kara laughed as Aisling looked on. 

“Both,” Len squeaked. 

“I got you some as well,” Kara smiled to Aisling, “Logan said you also get fast food cravings when you work,”. 

“I do,” Aisling smiled, looking at the food Lena was pulling out of the bag. 

“Fresh from Metropolis,” Kara smiled before pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek and whispering ‘I love you too’ into her ear and leaving with a final wave.

-

They ended up being forcibly removed from the lab at ten o’clock at night for sleep. They were close to figuring it out, a quick routine and rhythm being established between them meant they’d worked better together than Lena had done with anyone else, except maybe Kara. They went back to the lab for the next few days, working together and only stopping for food, sleeping and a daily walk where even more childhood and adulthood stories, mainly about Lena, were exchanged and Kara and Logan relentlessly teased Lena and Aisling for their scientific obsessions. 

They finished on the third day and decided to celebrate the proper Irish way: down the pub, with a beer. The only part of the town that Lena couldn’t remember. Milla even joined with just a lemonade, everyone laughing and having fun as the stories became a little crazier, fuelled by the alcohol. 

All the awkwardness had dissipated by then, the conversation flowing easily as they all came to know each other better. It felt natural to be around Aisling and Logan as well as Liam and Conor, everyone becoming close. It felt like a family. Lena’s family, The family she had been missing. With Milla sitting on her lap as she laughed with Aisling. Everything just felt right. 

-

They spent the fourth day at the beach. The sea was the Atlantic and subsequently completely and totally freezing cold so only Milla and Kara could survive it, there were also huge currents which meant they were the only two which were strong enough swimmers. The rest of them sat on the rocks, dipping their feet in the ocean slightly, unaware that Kara had discreetly heated it up. After Kara and Milla got out of the water they had to walk back, hopping and skipping over the rocks as the waves crashed next to them. I was all rather peaceful when Lena considered it. Even Milla wasn’t reacting badly to the noise, preferring to use her superpowers a little as she jumped between rocks, jumping a little too high for a normal person as well as the tiny bit of floating.

They also ended up stopping for a picnic lunch halfway from home, having made it up the cliffs and sitting on the top of one with Lena pulling Milla and Kara away from the edge with a lot of force after they insisted it was safe to sit there, Lena entirely unconvinced by their begging. 

When they finally reached home there was an air of sadness. The end of the last full day. They were flying overnight the next day, so they still had most of the next day before they left but it didn’t feel like enough. Lena definitely wanted more time. 

They were sitting in the living room, it had started bucketing down as soon as they got back so they had crowded inside the house, a couple of hours ago and now they were all going stir crazy as they watched the television. Kara was discovering that Ireland had just as much trash TV, though most seemed to be British, as America: Love Island, Made in Chelsea, The Only Way is Essex, Geordie Shore, Gogglebox and First Dates were all showing. They managed to land on Gogglebox in the end which largely consisted of watching over people react to TV shows on a TV show. It didn’t entirely make sense to Kara and the over-use of Irish slang only served to confuse her further. 

-

On the final night, Aisling ended up reading the chapter of Harry Potter to Milla. Another extremely emotional moment as Lena listened in from the door. Milla had decided it wasn’t necessary for Lena to be there. The last thing, Lena heard before running away so Milla wouldn’t know she was there was a sleepy ‘Night Nana’ from Milla. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to say conor and liam are based off my brother, i am not perpetuating stereotypes.   
> i wrote a lot of this in the car. 
> 
> i would've written the science, however, idk enough about science. 
> 
> ireland does show a lot of British tv shows, especially reality tv. i did my research. if you want to know what Love Island, Made in Chelsea, The Only Way is Essex, Gogglebox, Geordie Shore and First Dates are google at your own risk and at least i didn't have to write about British soaps cs that is some intense shit, especially those British soaps that have been on TV for decades and play every single weekday. Google Emmerdale, Eastenders and Coronation Street at your own peril however they do do diversity so right. 
> 
> Avery :)


	36. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> settle in... it's a long one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this is late but i wanted it to be perfect and it's almost 7000 words
> 
> i wrote most of this in floods of tears.

Lena’s bed felt scarily empty when she was woken up by a knock on her door. She didn’t get long to focus on that fact when Milla came sprinting in and jumped onto her bed, jumping up and down at the end. “Come here, missy,” Lena laughed, shuffling closer to Milla and pulling her into a hug, tickling her lightly as her giggles rang out across the room. 

“Mommy, stop,” Mila eventually asked and Lena stopped, placing a kiss to the top of her head. “I don’t like you and Jeju not being allowed to see each other,” Milla pouted at the same moment as Eliza and Aisling walked in. They’d met two days ago and Aisling quickly became confident helping Eliza with the micromanaging of their wedding, falling to the position quite quickly. 

“See,” Lena smiled victoriously, looking over Milla’s head as she held her close to her chest. 

“Wedding tradition,” Eliza pointed out. 

“It’s bad luck,” Aisling added. It had been a month since their trip to Ireland and they had been talking more and more often throughout the day, Milla and Kara often joining them on the calls. 

“I know,” Lena groaned, rubbing Milla’s back. “But it dates back to arranged marriages,”. 

“Mommy and Jeju are already married,” Milla argued. 

“I don’t understand this tradition at all,” Alura smiled, walking into the room. She was definitely struggling with the whole getting used to Earth traditions thing but she had quickly started to understand a bit better as she had each of them explained. 

“Erosh bem, uzheiu  _ (Hello, granny) _ ,” Milla smiled. 

“Erosh bem, kir chahv  _ (Hi, little one) _ ,” Alura smiled, walking over to Lena and placing a gentle hand to Milla’s chest with a small smile. A traditional Kryptonian gesture used between the old and the young. Milla smiled at her. 

“So, Kara has taken over the kitchen so you need to eat breakfast up here,” Eliza smiled as J’onn walked in. Lena thanked Rao she was wearing a sweater and tracksuit bottoms, all belonging to Kara so they were hugely oversized too, it might have been a way of compensation. 

“I managed to salvage some food,” J’onn sighed, “Sam and Ruby are five minutes out; Alex and Maggie are still fighting the fact they need to wake up; Nia is getting a lift with the Arias’ and I am pretty sure Winn has gone swimming already,” he updated them on all the bridesmaids (plus Winn because he was Kara’s bridesmaid and rejected that title but was yet to find a better one). Winn, Alex and Nia were Kara’s bridesmaids while Sam, Ruby and Maggie were Lena’s, they’d decided to keep it small. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, accepting the tray of food. Somehow, with three mums present, J’onn still managed to take on the role of organising everybody and was surprisingly invested in flower designs. Milla started eating some of the food before Lena got a chance but Lena could only smile at her, she was ridiculously happy just thinking of Kara eating all the food in the kitchen. 

“Okay, so once you finished eating we can start on the schedule,” Eliza smiled as Aisling pulled out a binder from a bag. Lena had made that binder and she was beginning to regret it. “Good luck,” Eliza added with a smile, “I need to go handle your fiancée,” she laughed. Alura shook her head, going after Eliza. 

“This is why we set all the clocks near Kara back half an hour,” Lena pointed out as they both left. 

“It’s Kara, we’re talking about here,” Alura turned as they reached the door. 

“We are trying not to have her use her superspeed,” Eliza sighed. 

“Superspeed’s fun,” Milla pouted, speeding out of the room and returned holding a pancake, syrup on her fingers. There was a big crash and Eliza held out a packet of wet wipes to Lena who accepted them with a huge smile, letting Milla eat the pancake before she, according to Milla, ‘viciously attacked her’ with wet wipes. 

-

All Kara wanted all day was to just see Lena. It was torture to be away from her with the knowledge she was in just the next room. If Kara listened she could hear her laugh with Milla or be teased by Sam and she could picture the adorably grumpy look on her face. Torture. She spent the whole day with one ear tuned into Lena, she needed it. It was like Lena knew it too, a whispered ‘I love you’ in such a low voice only Kara could possibly hear. Kara had Milla sitting in her lap at that time, she’d just finished putting her hair into plaits, the only time she was allowed to use super speed all day. 

“Go tell Mommy that I love her too, please,” Kara whispered into Milla’s ear with a smile. 

“She didn’t say she loved you,” Milla laughed, matching Kara’s conspiratorial whisper. 

“Trust me,” Kara asked, placing a small kiss to Milla’s cheek. 

“Okay,” Milla shrugged, letting Kara lift her off her lap before running out of the room. 

“Ynugh Kara is using your cousin to send messages to Auntie Lena, isn’t she?” Alex laughed from the bed, speaking in a baby voice to Jamie. 

“Shut up,” Kara muttered while Nia and Winn both stifled laughs. 

“Why can’t you send messages to Mami, huh?” Alex didn’t stop, still speaking to Jamie in a baby voice before blowing a raspberry to his belly and making him burst out in giggles. Kara tuned into Lena. 

“Hey, Milly,” she heard her smile widely, the smile that was only reserved for Milla.    
  
“Jeju wanted me to tell you that she loves you too,” Milla spoke proudly and she heard Lena’s light and victorious laugh, proving to herself that she was right. 

“Thank you,” she heard Lena whisper to Milla as she very obviously brought her into a hug. 

“Did you two ever leave the honeymoon phase?” Sam’s voice came through next. 

“I think marriage and children qualify leaving the honeymoon phase,” Maggie’s voice this time. 

“Exactly,” Lena’s agreement this time. 

“I think lovesick teenagers is a better term,” Ruby’s response was mumbled.

“That's you and Carter,” Sam quipped back and Kara could almost hear the tension as Ruby sucked in a breath. 

“We’re not dating!” it wasn’t yelled but it was very firm and exasperated. She heard Maggie wrap an arm around Ruby. 

  
“Where did you go last week with him?” was the whispered question. 

“It was one date and I don’t know what to do now and it’s very confusing,” Ruby became more uncertain as she spoke and Kara had to refocus on what was happening in her room as a pillow was thrown at her face by her sister, missing whatever advice they were dooling out in the next room. 

“Were you even listening?” Alex asked. 

“No?” Kara laughed. 

“It’s time to get dressed,” Nia offered and the collection of animals must have all had babies simultaneously because she almost couldn’t stand up. She wasn’t scared of marrying Lena, that was the easy part. She was scared of not being perfect, not being everything. One thing that Lena had said to her echoed in her mind. They’d been together 68 days when she’d said it. It might be more important to Kara than the words Lena spoke when she told her that she loved her and the ones when she proposed and the ones when they decided to adopt Milla.    
  
‘I don’t really care about a wedding. I want a marriage.’

It was so offhand, so casual but to Kara, it’s what started that part of their life. The part where they went to Argo, and then met Milla and then went back and had the Zhao ceremony and got married. The part where they became tied to Argo when they started to visit more and got to know Milla. The part where they reached the perfect routine at home where they managed to spend as much time together as possible. The part where every second Kara spent knowing that Lena loved her she fell in love with her a bit more. Those words started the part where Kara knew she just needed to be there and be honest and it would work. Those words started to the part of their life that worked. Perfectly. 

Kara took a deep breath, standing up and looking at the suit on the hanger. “Let’s do this,” she laughed. 

-

Lena looked at herself in the mirror. She did look good, her hair in a half-up, half-down style. Pulled off her face but still cascading over her shoulders. The white suit with the lace peeking out the top. Long lace sleeves covering her arms and tight bodice continuing the style. It was a jumpsuit realistically but it looked perfect. Her feet slipped into silver heels that she had a feeling she might regret and she reached up to her neck. Kara’s mother’s necklace. She’d left it in Kara’s room. 

“Shit,” she muttered. 

“What?” Ruby asked. 

“I left the necklace in Kara’s room,” Lena sighed, walking out of the closet where she’d changed and Aisling immediately eyed her suspiciously. 

“I set an alarm for one minute to midnight and left before it became today, don’t worry,” Lena sighed, “I struggle to sleep without Kara so it meant I got some decent sleep,” she added, she didn’t want anyone to be thinking what they were thinking. 

“I’ll go get it,” Maggie shrugged, walking out before Lena could object. She really wanted the excuse to see Kara. 

“You look beautiful,” her mum smiled at her proudly. 

“Thank you,” Lena whispered, as she was brought into a hug she’d never imagine she’d get. 

-

Kara had overheard the necklace conversation and swiped it before anyone else could find out about it. She was going to find a way to give to Lena herself. Maggie came into the room with a lot of purpose but Kara was immediately bought more time by Jamie, a very good distraction. 

“Didn’t you have something you need to do,” it was Nia that prompted Maggie. Kara suspected she and Winn were consorting with Ruby the whole time. It was already common knowledge the three of them had a groupchat with Carter too where they would play video games that Kara didn’t know how to play.

“Oh yeah,” Maggie shifted Jamie onto her hip. “Necklace, Lena left it here,” she turned to Kara. 

“When?” Alex asked, instantly suspicious. 

“They set an alarm for midnight and then Lena snuck out,” Maggie laughed. 

“Are you really that desperate?” Alex groaned, “I didn’t need to know that,”. Kara took a second to figure out what Alex was saying. 

“Rao, no,” Kara gasped. “Cuddling,” she admitted in a small voice.

“Sam might be right,” Maggie muttered under her breath, looking for the necklace. Everyone knew what it looked like, Lena had worn it everyday for over a year. Winn and Nia joined her on the search but Eliza, Alura and Alex just eyed Kara. 

“Where is it?” Alex challenged her. 

“What?” Kara asked innocently, trying to hide the small voice break she seemed to have as her voice jumped an octave. 

“The necklace, you imbecile,” Alex sighed, earning her a glare from Eliza but it was quick, her focus returning quickly to Kara. 

“Where is it?” Eliza repeated Alex’s words.

“Top pocket,” Alura smiled triumphantly. Top tip: don’t forget your mother also has powers. 

“I want to give it to Lena,” Kara shrugged, focusing on tying her bow tie properly. It felt wrong that Lena wasn’t doing it for her.

“Can’t see each other,” Eliza shook her head. 

“What about blindfolds?” Nia suggested. 

“X-ray vision,” Alex pointed out. 

“I won't use it,” Kara had never spoken so quickly in her life, “Please just let me be near to her,” she asked. 

“You’re so whipped,” Maggie laughed but Kara turned on her with pleading eyes, the classic puppy dog eyes. “We should let her do it,” Maggie turned to Alex who then caved almost instantly. 

“Give us five minutes,” Eliza sighed, “Winn, Nia take Ruby and go and find a blindfold for Lena and also find Kal and tell him to go and get the lead-lined blindfold from the fortress. Maggie, Alex, go get a decent camera please and set it up to film,” Eliza instantly took charge as she sent everyone out of the room, leaving Alura and Kara to talk.

“ _ I’m proud of you _ ,” Alura switched into Kryptonian, going over to stand next to Kara who was adjusting her outfit in the mirror. It was a dark grey three-piece suit with a red bowtie, her hair pulled into a ponytail but without the glasses. “ _ I know I don’t understand this much but I know it’s a big deal on Earth,”  _ she adjusted the flowers pinned to the lapel of Kara’s blazer. A red carnation with a sprig of lavender. Deep love with love at first sight. 

“ _ Thank you _ ,” Kara smiled, taking her Jeju’s hand and squeezing it. Milla came running into the room. She was wearing a two-piece suit, upon her own request. It was mismatched to Kara’s. A red blazer and trousers with a grey bowtie but still the white shirt. She had the flowers in her blazer too. 

“ _ Zaza’s doing something. Uncle Kal had to go help so he couldn’t fly with me anymore _ ,” Milla pouted as Kara lifted her up onto her hip. 

“ _ I’m sure you can be better at him at flying at another time _ ,” Kara laughed, surprised at how immaculate Milla’s appearance still was.

“ _ How long is it now _ ?” Milla asked. 

“ _ Twenty minutes _ ,” Alura answered because of the small child that prevented Kara from accessing her watch. 

“Hi,” Kal came speeding into the room, skidding to a very ungraceful halt. “Oh wow, all the Kryptonians,” he laughed. 

“ _ So, you can try to speak the language _ ,” Alura quipped back, wiping some dust off the shoulder of his jacket. 

“ _ Ifwespeakreallyfasthewon’tunderstandusthough _ ,” Milla laughed, speaking at a speed so fast even Kara struggled to decipher her words. Kal just blinked, handing Kara the blindfold. 

“ _ Why does Jeju need a blindfold _ ?” Milla asked as Alura lifted her from Kara’s arms and into her own. 

“ _ To give your mommy the necklace and your Zaza is making sure they can’t see each other _ ,” Alura explained as Kal helped Kara by tying up her blindfold at the back. 

“Good luck, cous,” he smiled once he had finished and Alex came running in. 

“We’re ready. You got the necklace?” she asked as Alura put Milla down so she could take hold of Kara’s hand but Kara lifted her up instead. 

“Yep,” Kara smiled, pulling it out of her pocket and starting to walk towards the door, Milla guiding her in a very serious voice. Alex followed them as well as Alura while Kal went back downstairs to find Lois. 

  
Kara used her hearing to figure out where they were. It was the old study that Lionel used to use when Lena was younger. They barely used it now but it had the most floor space of any of the rooms upstairs so it made sense. She heard Lena walk in after her and couldn’t hide her smile. Everyone else in there she tuned out apart from Milla. 

“This is so weird,” Lena laughed as Kara took a few steps toward her, taking her hand with her free hand. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, rubbing her thumb across the back of Lena’s hand.

“Hi Milly,” Lena whispered and Kara felt Lena’s other hand reach up to rub a hand across Milla’s back. 

  
“Hi Mommy,” Milla matched Lena’s volume, leaning into the touch a little and relaxing a bit. Losing one sense really heightened Kara’s others. Kara had to drop Lena’s hand to transfer her necklace from the hand attached to the arm that held Milla up to her free hand. 

“I’m thinking you left it deliberately,” Kara laughed, as she handed it to Lena, they were close enough that Kara could easily bring her into a hug, just hold her. Kara missed her even though they were so close, was that even possible. 

“Well, you wouldn’t wake up so I didn’t have much time to leave,” Lena laughing and Kara could hear her shaking her head, her fingers grazing across Kara’s hand as she picked up the necklace and seemingly lighting Kara’s whole hand on fire, it was like when they were first dating again. She heard Lena lift up the necklace and fasten it around her neck. The movement was done with expertise that could only be learned by her habit of taking it off every night and putting it back on every morning for the past year. Kara reached her hand up and placed and took the pendant into her hand, fiddling with it for a second. Lena reached up and took Kara’s hand in hers, pulling her closer and into a hug, wrapping her arms around both her and Milla. 

Kara felt Milla relax hugely into the hug, her arms holding onto Lena and Kara tightly. Kara heard a small sniff from Lena’s direction, definitely tears. Kara had to hold back her own tears as she pulled Lena even closer to her. 

“Mommy or me?” Kara whispered at the quietest volume as she heard Brainy it was fifteen minutes till the ceremony downstairs. 

“Mommy,” Milla whispered and Kara transferred Milla’s weight from her arms to Lena’s who gave Kara’s hand one last squeeze as she straightened up carrying Milla. 

“Jeju’s leaving first,” Milla very helpfully informed her as she held her close, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “Jeju’s left,” Milla updated her, reaching around and unfastening her blindfold. 

“Thank god for waterproof make-up,” Sam laughed as Lena blinked her eyes open in time to catch the packet of tissues hurtling at her. 

“Thank you,” she smiled, not just to Sam but to Eliza too before dabbing at her eye in an attempt to remove some of the remaining tears. 

“Thirteen minutes,” Maggie smiled, taking the tissues and tucking them into the blazer of her suit. Sam, Maggie, Alex and Winn were all donning while Ruby and Nia wore dresses. 

“I walk down the aisle first?” Milla asked into Lena’s neck. 

“Yeah but you don’t have to go for a bit,” Lena assured her. 

“And Auntie Alex and Uncle Winn will be right behind you the whole time,” Maggie added with a small smile. 

“What about Jamie?” Milla asked Maggie. 

“With khehthgr,” Maggie stumbled over the Kryptonian term that Milla used for J’onn. “We need to shorten that if Jamie’s going to use it,”. 

“Khehty,” Lena suggested and Milla nodded while Maggie smiled with relief. She had started to pick up some Kryptonian from Kara and Lena using it more but as she’d said two days ago while a little drunk and trying to say khehthgr again ‘words are hard’. 

-

Kara took a deep breath and looked out in front of her and the sea of the back of people’s heads apart from Eliza standing up at the front, there weren’t that many chairs on the beach but she could the people who mattered. Alura on one side with Logan on the other. Connor and Liam were unable to make it because of school and they were reportedly very happy at the prospect of a sleepover for so long. Cat and Carter sat next to Logan, a space left on the aisle for Aisling. Cat’s fierce protectiveness over Lena coming into full force two days before when she had called Kara into her office before sending her home early. 

_ “Kiera!” it had started how every scary Cat moment started an incorrect pronunciation of her name. Kara had run in and hadn’t even a chance to speak before Cat told her to “Shut the door, sit on the couch, shut up and listen,”. Kara had swallowed, not protesting at all. Cat could rival Eliza in fierceness. Kara was pretty sure she was having PTSD to the time she was caught with alcohol.  _

_ “I know you are sunshine and brightness and everything good in this goddamn world and you will go out of your way to make sure no one ever feels pain,” Cat sat down in front of Kara with her most vicious glare. “But that doesn't mean you are exempt from this,” she had hissed. “When I first met Lena she was being paraded around like Lillian’s show pony with one leg who still managed to win all the prizes,” Cat’s voice softened when she spoke of Lena but hardened as soon as Lillian came into the mix. “But she didn’t want to do any of it and would hide anywhere possible. She is a very hurt person who needs someone who trusts her unconditionally, but of course, you know that. Nod if you understand,”. Kara nodded obediently.  _

_ “So what I’m telling you right now is that you will never ever hide something from her to ‘protect her’ or to ‘save her feelings’,” Cat used air quotes to emphasise her point. “You will tell her everything even if it means hurting her because that’s what she needs. Not someone to protect her, someone to trust me and help hold her up when it hurts,”. Cat shuffled forward on her seat closer to Kara.  _

_ “She needs you, Kara. Don’t make her live without you,” Cat’s voice softened before it hardened again, “Or I swear I will make your life such a living hell you won’t even be able to escape me on Argo,” Cat hissed the final words.  _

_ “Got it,” Kara nodded, trying not to shake too much. She was shaking.  _

_ “Good,” Cat smiled, standing up. “That’ll be all, Danvers,” she winked, “I think it’s the last time I can say that,” she laughed.  _

_ “Luthor-Danvers,” Kara tested the name in her mouth quietly with a huge smile. It sounded perfect.  _

_ “Go be with your daughter and fiancée,” Cat dismissed Kara with a wave of her hand.  _

_ “As in go home?” Kara asked.  _

_ “Yes go,” Cat waved her off again. “Before I change my mind,” she added when she didn’t see Kara moving fast enough.  _

Everyone else was at the wedding too. Brainy was probably the most unusual sight. He sat next to Alura, one seat left next to him where J’onn planned to sit down, and he had Jamie in his lap. Kara had only seen Brainy with Jamie a few times but he was a natural whether he liked to admit it or not. The Legends were there too. John with his red tie and Mick with his usual outfit but everyone else had dressed up. Nora and Zari looked as though they were third-wheeling on Ray and Nate though. Team Flash and Arrow also joined the congregation. Sara and Ava sitting with Laurel and Tommy who had managed to offload their kids onto them. Kate was there too, next to Lucy as a matter-of-fact. For some reason Kara could only guess was related even the back of Lois’ head looked smug. 

J’onn came up to Kara’s side, linking her arm in hers. “Sorry, Eliza said my tie needed straightening,” he smiled, looking at Kara with so much pride. 

“Thank you J’onn,” Kara smiled up at him, pulling him into a hug. 

“If I cry we never mention it,” he laughed as he pulled away from the hug, it was aimed at everyone. 

“Definitely,” Alex gaze hardened, “It’s a pact that works all ways unless you're already crying,” she stared pointedly at Winn with a tear in his eye. 

“Leave me alone,” he spun around to wipe his eyes. 

“It’s okay, Uncle Winn,” Milla smiled, wrapping her arms around him.

“It is emotional though,” Nia laughed waterily. 

“Happy day,” Kara reminded them with a sigh. 

“Happy tears,” Winn hissed, adjusting Milla’s blazer so she looked perfect. Kara looked down the aisle to see Eliza glaring at Alex. Kara tapped her and pointed. 

“Stop teasing Winn,” Eliza scolded and Kara was pretty sure Alex died of embarrassment while Winn died of laughter. 

“Compose yourselves,” J’onn warned as the music started up and everyone turned to face them. Winn took a deep breath and stepped into line behind Alex and in front of Nia while Milla took the first step out. 

Milla had reached the end of the aisle when Kara and J’onn started to walk. His voice came into her head. “I think I’m meant to give fatherly advice but you’re already doing great. Just love and it will be enough,” he smiled, somehow J’onn had the power to make the most simple of advice seem wise like it came from a hundred-year-old being. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled, “For everything,” she added at a whisper, speaking aloud. They reached the end of the aisle and Kara refocused, going to stand to one side. Milla now stood next to Eliza while the rest of Kara’s bridesmaids (and one not-quite-a-bridesmaid) filled the second row of seats. Alex taking Jamie off Brainy. 

J’onn’s voice came into Kara’s head. “Breathe,”. Kara smiled at him and turned to look down the aisle. Only ever searching for one person. She saw Sam first, blocking the doorway. It took all of her to not use x-ray vision. Ruby stepped in front of Sam and then they started to walk. Kara held her breath and pushed up onto her tiptoes to try and see Lena. She was regretting the number of bridesmaids that they decided on. Ruby then Sam then Maggie and then finally. Finally. Lena. 

Kara sucked in the breath, bringing her hand to her chest, tears welling up into her eyes. Lena looked so beautiful. Stunning, breath-taking, elegant, graceful, exquisite, ravishing, gorgeous, divine, magnificent. There weren’t enough adjectives on the planet to describe how beautiful Lena was. Her pale skin and white dress contrasting perfectly, the light in every piece of darkness. Kara’s light. Dark hair perfectly contrasting with the light, a simple frame for her perfect face, it added a simple warmth that lit her up even more. A ray of sunshine. 

Her eyes. Everything worked to frame her eyes. Different colours. One blue. Not blue, more turquoise. Amazingly innocent, bemused and vivid with an extraordinary sparkle. The other green. Heavenly deep, curiously intelligent and completely startling, totally heart-stopping with an impossibly, bright and deep vividness. Both of them perfectly penetrating Kara’s soul. The two working together in harmony to completely disarm Kara. 

It was definitely possible to cry just because someone was pretty. 

Kara finally truly looked into Lena’s eyes and saw tears in them too, her eyes lit up in a way Kara hadn’t seen before. That’s what she wanted. To discover everything about Lena. 

-

Lena watched as Milla walked out onto the beach, her heart swelling with pride but resigned to tearing her eyes away as soon as Nia walked out, knowing Kara was coming next. She didn’t want to see her until she was walking down the aisle, especially after the necklace exchange. Lena’s hand reached up to the necklace, playing with it in her hand and remembering their first wedding, could she call it that. 

  
Aisling joined her as she stared at the wall. “I’m so happy I didn’t miss this,” she smiled. 

“Me too,” Lena laughed, turning to face her mum with a smile. Aisling pulled Lena into a hug. 

“I love you, Lena,” she smiled. 

“I love you too, Mum,” Lena smiled widely, still holding Aisling close. 

“They’re finished,” Sam smiled as Lena and Aisling pulled apart. 

“We’re up!” Ruby laughed excitedly, handing Lena her bouquet. Lavender and red carnations with a few violets, a nod to the bouquet of flowers Kara gave her on their first technical date outside of the penthouse. Plumerias adorned the arch they were standing under instead, in a hundred colours.

Lena looked up from the bouquet to see Sam deliberately blocking the doorway to stop Lena from seeing Kara. Lena sighed, leaning against the arm of a chair. “What does she look like at least?” she asked Sam. 

“She’s trying to see over Sam to see you,” Maggie laughed. 

“You know as my maid of honour you’re meant to support and help me,” Lena sighed. 

“When have I ever done what you want me to do?” Sam laughed before stopping. “Don’t answer that,” she winked before Ruby stepped in front of her. Ruby got the nod from Eliza and started to walk. Sam followed her and then Maggie and then it was Lena. Finally getting to see Kara.    
  


She stopped walking for a second and almost fell over, the only thing holding her up was Aisling. Thankfully, no one noticed and Lena desperately tried to mesmerise every part of Kara before her eyes blurred too much with the tears that were stinging the back of her eyes. She was in a sharp three-piece suit that managed to extenuate every single muscle, especially the arms. A red bowtie around her neck clearly aimed to murder Lena and her hair cascading down her shoulders with her glasses  in a way that was a staple of her Kara. Not Kara Danvers or Supergirl but her Kara who laughed with their daughter and held her close at night and ate three times her own weight in food every day. Her Kara. 

Lena looked up to Kara’s eyes and almost fell again. She’d forgotten she was meant to be walking. Kara’s eyes met her. They were glistening with tears too. Adding an extra sparkle to the eyes that were already rays of sunshine. Kara held so much in those blue eyes, a comic ocean of emotions. Happiness, sadness, love, anger, hurt, pain, excitement. Everything was in those eyes, held within the sapphire irises. More beautiful and precious than anything else on the planet. 

Lena reached the end of the aisle which she only realised after Aisling took her bouquet with a whispered ‘good luck’. Kara was straight at her side to help her up the step, offering her her hand and Lena was lost in those eyes again. Lena went to stan opposite Kara, not letting go of the hand as Kara reached up with her other and wiped a few of Lena’s tears away. 

“Khap zhao rrip,” Lena mouthed as she reached up with her free hand to grasp the one on her cheek so she held both of Kara’s hands in front of her, Eliza clearing her throat. 

“Khap zhao rrip,” Kara mouthed back with a big smile that split her face in half. A smile that could light the whole universe, not just a measly little solar system. 

“Look I could say all the traditional stuff but I was told by my daughter, to jazz it up,” Eliza laughed, quoting Kara and immediately drawing a laugh. Lena’s and Kara’s both a little watery. “I would like to start by saying jazzing it up is a challenge when some of us specialise in science and not writing but I tried my best,” Eliza smiled softly before taking a deep breath. 

“So, welcome people who all had to deal with Lena and Kara both being blissfully unaware that they were completely and totally in love with each other until they were locked in an apartment together for months on end,” Eliza smiled, drawing another laugh. “We’re here to celebrate the wedding of Lena Luthor and Kara ZorEl Danvers, finally. I’m sure they would like to thank all of you for all the pushes along the way and for being here today to celebrate and share in their love,”. Eliza took a breath before continuing. 

“I think most of us here know about love. That moment you meet someone and they complete you, they make your world a tiny bit brighter and you can’t stand spending another second without them. Kara and Lena embody that definition more than anyone else I know. Just this week we were having a conversation and Kara pulled out her phone and sent off a quick text because she thought I couldn’t see through the superspeed and I discovered that when they were away from each other Kara sends Lena an ‘I love you’ text every half-an-hour because she doesn’t want Lena to forget, or she just wants her to smile if she’s having a hard time,”. Kara looked to Lena, a blush spreading across her cheeks. 

“I am so lucky to be one of Kara’s mothers and to be someone who has laid witness to this relationship,” Eliza continued with a nod to Alura. “They complement each other perfectly. I wish I could tell you a single story about Kara and Lena that summarizes their relationship but the truth is there isn’t one single event that is a good encapsulation of what they mean to each other. But what I do know is that both of them care deeply and passionately for each other; they protect each other; they make each other laugh and think outside themselves; that time magically seems to both fly and slow down when they’re together. They help each other in ways that are obvious and unnoticed but always appreciated. They balance one another, and while each of them are tremendous individuals on their own, together they are even better. And being better together, as a team, a unit, and partners in crime, is what has been many years in the making and ultimately leads us to be here today, witnessing their commitment to one another in front of those they love most,” Eliza took another breath and Kara had to pull her hand away from Lena’s to pass her a tissue from inside her blazer pocket, passing one to Lena too with a small smile.

“Okay,” Eliza smiled, “But I know one thing represents their love better than anything else and that’s Milla. Eliza took Milla’s hand, she’d sneakily hidden behind her a little as she’d spoken. “And she wanted to say something,”. Kara passed another tissue to Lena discreetly who shook her head with a sigh. 

“Did you know?” she mouthed and Kara shook her head, taking a tissue for herself. Eliza passed Milla the microphone and grabbed a stall from behind her. They’d come prepared.

“I didn’t actually know what marriage was until about six months ago,” Milla smiled, taking a deep breath as she spoke. “So I had to try and get some help with this to understand the whole love thing on Earth but Winn distracted me with video games, Nia started crying, Brainy said the science which I already knew, Alex said something about butterflies in a stomach which I think is more of a medical issue, Ruby asked for advice which is funny because I’m four,” Kara looked out to the audience where various people were slowly turning red. “Maggie, J’onn and Sam were the most helpful. Well, Sam gave me a cookie before muttering something incoherent and I think that constitutes help because I love cookies and Maggie and J’onn gave me long speeches about love and symbolism which weren’t as nice as the cookie but they were very helpful,”. 

“I figured out it’s the same as it on Argo,” Milla smiled, “It’s just Zhao but everyone’s looking for it and so many people find it. You’re lucky on Earth that you find Zhao so much, that you can love romantically so easily. My Mommy and my Jeju definitely have Zhao. It’s an unbreakable bond of love that intricately ties two people together in every way. That's what we’re taught. We’re also taught that people with Zhao are the best parents,” Milla looked off to Alura for a second, checking her facts almost, and received a nod of support. 

“And I have the best parents in the universe,” Milla finished, passing the microphone back to Eliza but not before she was engulfed into a huge hug by both Lena and Kara. 

Lena had to gather herself again before the vows. Milla hit below the belt, a very unfair twist that by the looks of it had most people in tears.

“Now for the vows,” Eliza smiled, clearing her throat as she turned the page in her notes. “Dearly beloved and honoured guests. We are gathered together here to join Lena Luthor and Kara ZorEl Danvers in the union of marriage. This contract is not to be entered into lightly, but thoughtfully and seriously, and with a deep realization of its obligations and responsibilities. The brides have each prepared vows that they will read now,”. Sam quickly passed Lena’s copy for her vows to her, Lena suffering with a lack of pockets. Kara and Lena exchanged a look and Kara took a deep breath. 

“Exactly sixty-eight days into our relationship Lena basically proposed to me and said something that has echoed in my mind ever since. ‘I don’t really care about a wedding. I want a marriage,’. Now, I don’t know if she even remembers it because she said it very casually but it echoed in my mind for so long. A marriage is a bond of trust, a promise to protect each other but not to shelter them. To hold them up when they are down and to always be by their side. I promise all of that and so much more that I can’t list right now. I had to get rid of so many of my lists when writing these. Apparently, a list that spans five pages front and back listing every reason I love Lena isn’t appropriate. So I just chose a highlight. One of the reasons I fall in love with her every day. Her eyes,” Kara stopped, taking a breath. She could hear Alex’s muffled groan. 

“I admit the subsection of this thing did take up a whole page however I picked the highlights because I could go on about Lena’s eyes for days because they truly are the windows to her soul. My favourite part about them is the way they light up, this special way whenever she has an idea, they suddenly fill with scientific curiosity. The first time I truly saw it was when I made the mistake of mentioning how few elements of the periodic table Earth have been discovered. Her eyes lit up with something I’d never seen before. That. That moment was when I knew I loved her and every time I see it, I fall in love with her a little more. I promise to always keep falling in love with you,” Kara smiled softly, tucking her piece of paper back into her pocket. She’d barely glanced at it. 

“My turn,” Lena smiled shakily, her voice a little watery. Kara’s hand rubbed over hers. “When I asked Kara to marry me I said so much of this but I’m going to repeat it because it’s so important. Kara, you changed my life before the better even before we were us. You broke down my walls and saw me in a way I couldn’t even see myself. You taught me how to be vulnerable and to trust others not to hurt me and you made me realise I was so much more than everything I thought I was and then you made me a mum. You give me and our family so much love I don’t know what to do with all of it,” Lena took a deep breath, hugging Milla into her side with her hand holding the cards, she didn’t need them. “I don’t know what I would do without you. Kara ZorEl Danvers, you are my hero,” Lena smiled. 

“The rings please,” Eliza smiled to Milla, who handed a box to Lena and a box to Kara. They’d colour coded them. Lena pulled out Kara’s ring. A plain band. She’d made it again. Kara pulled out hers too, a band that matched the one Lena was holding, Kara had made it at the same time as Lena made hers. 

Eliza turned to Lena first. “Lena Luthor, do you take Kara ZorEl Danvers to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?”. 

“I do,” Lena smiled, pushing the ring onto Kara’s finger, never breaking eye contact with her. Even Lena could hear her heartbeat. 

Eliza turned to Kara. “Kara ZorEl Danvers, do you take Lena Luthor to be your lawfully wedded wife? Do you promise to love, honour, cherish, and protect her, forsaking all others, and holding only unto her forevermore?”. 

“I do,” Kara smiled, pushing the ring onto Lena’s finger. 

“And now by the power vested in me by the internet, it is my honour and privilege to declare you wife and wife. Enjoy married life. You may now kiss the bride,”. Lena had stopped listening as soon as she heard the word kiss. Kara’s hands grabbing her face to pull her into a kiss. It tasted like salt from their tears and neither of them could deepen it because of their smiles but it was the most perfect kiss in Lena’s life. Kara pulled away, looking into Lena’s eyes with a huge smile.    
  
“We’re married,” Kara whispered with a laugh. 

“I know,” Lena smiled as Kara bent down to pick Milla up.    
  


“We’re married,” Kara smiled to their daughter who instantly wrapped her arms around both of them. Kara somehow still managed to hold Lena’s hand with Milla between them. 

“I now present the Luthor-Danvers!”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> khehthgr translates to grandfather. Khehty in my head is pronounced 'k-heh-tea'. 
> 
> lena's outift is a white version of that suit in 5x17 but without the blazer and with higher-waisted trousers, without the pockets, more like a jumpsuit kind of thing. kara's is more tradiontal and better describe in the story. 
> 
> also, i know i didn't put brainy in the wedding like everyone else but I figured he'd help out a lot but hate the idea of being near the spotlight so prefer to hide in the audience. 
> 
> lesbihonest guys. there are two reasons this took so long:   
> 1\. i was a perfectionist  
> 2\. i started reading the book 'Seven Husbands of Evelyn Hugo' by Taylor Jenkins Reid  
> 3\. i cried and weeped and laughed at the book and I've been texting a recommendation to everyone  
> guys seriously read this book, it's amazing  
> 4\. I'm in Devon and surfing a lot so I can't be near by laptop as much as before  
> 5\. i was b r o k e n by the new wynonna earp episode  
> 6\. b r o k e n  
> 7\. b r o k e n
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> LISTEN SUPERGIRL WHEN I CAN PUT SOMETHING YOU HAD UR CHARACTER SAY IN THE SHOW INTO WEDDING VOWS, I T I S R O M A N T I C!!!


	37. The Wedding Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another long one...

Kara pushed Lena in the small room off to the side, her lips crashing onto Lena’s. Every square inch of their bodies dissolved into each other as Kara’s tongue dipped into Lena’s mouth. Lena ran her hand down Kara’s back, desperately searching for a purchase. She was wearing too many layers so Lena just pulled her even closer, needing to feel Kara against her. 

Kara was just as impatient as Lena, she needed to feel every part of her. She lifted her up and her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist before she pushed her against the nearest wall, her mouth never leaving Lena’s. Lena let out a strangled moan which only increased Kara’s desperation, her brain short-circuiting for a second. Lena pulled away, panting, her lips not going far from Kara’s, still breathing each other’s air as Lena desperately tried to catch her breath. 

“How long till people notice we’re gone?” Kara asked, each word sending her breath to torturously ghost over Lena’s lips. 

“We haven’t actually gone out there yet and you said you were taking off some layers so you didn’t overheat,” Lena laughed, “I’m going to say quite quickly. 

“Right, that,” Kara smiled, pulling off her blazer and then undoing the buttons on the waistcoat and pulling it off too. It was Lena that loosened the bowtie and took it off. “It took me so many tries to get that right,” Kara laughed, letting Lena slide down off her hips but her body still pinned Lena into the wall, their breath still mingling together. “I needed you,” Kara pouted. Lean just undid Kara’s top button, leaning in the tiny distance to place a light kiss to her lips. 

“I missed you so much today,” Lena laughed. 

“Me too,” Kara smiled softly, wiping some of Lena’s smudged lipstick off her face. 

“How obvious is it that I’ve just made out with you?” Lena asked as she pulled Kara’s blazer back on, leaving the waistcoat. 

“Very obvious,” Kara pressed her lips together as she spoke. 

“Well, then we need to get down this busy hallway to the make-up without anyone noticing,” Lena laughed. 

“Or,” Kara sped off and returned with a mirror, make-up and turned on the light in the tiny closet. 

“I love you,” Lena laughed, “So so much,” she stopped moving, looking into Kara’s eyes. 

“I love you so so much too,” Kara smiled, pulling out Lena’s lipstick and helping her reapply it. 

-

“Finally,” Alex whispered as they reached the beach, looking perfectly made-up like nothing had happened even though it was obvious to anyone with half a brain what had happened. 

“Shut up!” Kara laughed, hitting her sister playfully. Lena looked onto the beach. It had been very quickly transformed by Kal, Kara and Barry from the rows of chairs into tables surrounding a dancefloor, adding the bar off to the side. Lena had invested in a lot of alcohol, arguing it made it all more fun. 

“Let’s go out, then,” Kara smiled, taking hold of Lena’s hand, her thumb running over the wedding ring with a huge smile. Lena met her eyes with a similar smile. 

“God, I think I might vomit,” Alex laughed as Milla came running into the room, having heard Kara and Lena from outside. 

“Hi,” Kara laughed, picking her up but still keeping hold of Lena’s hand. 

“Does everyone have superpowers?” Milla asked. 

“Most of them don’t have powers but they are superheroes,” Kara laughed, placing a kiss to Milla’s temple. 

-

Alex clinked her glass, standing up and Kara swore a piece of her died. This was going to be bad, silence fell across the room as Lena’s hand slipped into Kara’s. “If I don’t die of embarrassment, you can kill me,” Kara whispered to Lena. 

“I would never kill you, darling,” Lena laughed, placing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

“Right!” Alex smiled, a little too smugly for Kara’s liking, “Sam and I played a game of rock, paper, scissors and due to the outcome I am going first,”. 

“Just say you lost!” Sam yelled from the other end of the table. Alex turned a shade of bright red. 

“I let you win,” she muttered before taking a deep breath. “Anyway, I have the honour of being Kara’s maid of honour, mainly because she’s my sister and nepotism is awesome so I get to make this speech,”. Far too smug. 

“When Kara first came to this planet, I hated her with every piece of me because honestly I wanted to be like me but she hated everything I liked, anyone who knows us knows we are polar opposites but at some point, I was stupid enough to actually become a sister to her because god, she needs a lot of advice. But honestly, my sister is one of the most annoyingly perfect people on this planet. She has overcome so much and I’ll never admit it again but she inspires me every single day. Her whole planet exploded, she lost her whole family, came to a planet where no one spoke the damn language yet she is still one of the happiest, brightest, trusting souls in this messed up world. She puts everyone else before herself, she puts so much into making sure everyone is happy and she is always there for me when I need her, and I know she’s there for everyone else too. She’s not just a hero as Supergirl but she’s a hero to all of us, especially me in her actual life,”. Kara was slowly turning a deep shade of red but she wasn’t the best reaction, just down the table Eliza was bawling her eyes out while Maggie steadily stocked her with tissues. 

“She is the best aunt to my son, the best mother to my niece and I know that she will be the best wife to the person who I can now call my sister-in-law. Welcome to the family officially, I’m sorry. I don’t know why I just feel like I have to say that now,” Alex smiled. 

“But the one place in life Kara has never been able to hack is relationships. I think anyone in this room can testify to the fact Kara is oblivious af. I’ve been told I’m not allowed to swear so enjoy text acronyms for today,” Alex smiled. “My sister is the most oblivious person on this planet,” Alex leant against the table. “Like anyone could’ve seen it,”. 

  
“The first time I noticed Lena’s flirting was when she invited Supergirl to that damn gala all those years ago. She came round to Kara’s place and I kid you not she was looking at Kara like she was a Big Belly Burger from that outlet in Metropolis that she was weirdly obsessed with and then she saw me, already feeling like a third-wheel even though Lena had just walked in. I would also like to say it was right when I was about to come out to Kara too. Thank you for interrupting that. I would like to say when Lena noticed me she seemed extremely jealous until the second Kara said that I was her sister and then she went back to looking at Kara in the same way,” Alex took a deep breath. 

“Let’s be honest I did not like Lena at first, I apologise sincerely because I got her very very wrong,” Alex laughed, “But Kara was her biggest defender even when they barely knew each other. Kara is really the best judge of character and she got Lena very right. Somehow the Super was the only one not to see her as just another Luthor. They were made for each other for so long and as Kara’s chief advisory person I had to deal with her thinking that Lena wasn’t in love with her for so long and it only got worse once we were in quarantine. They were sharing a bed before they got together,” Alex laughed and Lena died, her head falling to Kara’s shoulder. 

“When they finally got together I swear I was close to throwing a party and if my own fiance wouldn’t have arrested me I probably would’ve done,” Alex smiled. “Lena and Kara are made for each other and I am so glad I can finally call Lena my sister-in-law, especially because she can afford all this alcohol so this is to the open bar,” Alex raised her glass with a smile and Kara swore she saw a piece of Eliza die as the crowd very enthusiastically raised their glasses, with the loudest cheers from the direction from the Legends. 

Sam stood up, taking the microphone. “Damn that was long, Danvers-Sawyer,” Sam laughed, “I am going to keep mine a little shorter because I have sanity to maintain, sorry not sorry Alex,”. 

“Not all of you will know me but I am Lena’s best friend, Sam, and I’m also her CFO which means I have the misfortune of working in the office opposite her. I’m joking, I love her really. She’s one of the most kind-hearted, intelligent people in the world. She is the best godmother to my daughter and she is honestly the best person. It’s hard to describe how amazing Lena is, she puts everyone before herself and does everything to make sure everyone is happy,”. Sam took a breath. 

“The first time I met Kara, Lena had just moved me from Metropolis to National City to take over the running of L-Corp because she just bought CatCo for Kara because that’s who she is. Now I love Kara more than anything, especially with Milla spending all her time at L-Corp because Kara has decided the best plan of action is to make sure Lena and Milla are always fed which means she has taken to bringing the whole floor lunch on a daily basis because she is awesome and I love her for feeding me daily and it is definitely better than her habit of visiting to make out,”. Kara and Lena blushed completely again. Lena trying to hide her face. 

“Honestly, I thought the day when Lena got married would never come due to her complete inability to accept the fact that she is a huge raging sapphic but we are finally here and very very queer and I am so proud of he. Here’s to my best friend defying all expectations,” Sam finished her speech with a smile, sitting down. 

Kara and Lena both raced to stand up, neither of them wanted to go first however both knew the other didn’t want to go first so they were determined to go first to make the other happy. Kara won with a huge victorious smile. 

“This one's slightly less serious,” Kara smiled, “And I’m going to keep it short and sweet because I am so lucky to marry the woman sitting next to me and I could honestly go on for days about how amazing she is but she also might kill me because Lena hates people knowing how amazing she is but before I start on Lena. I would like to thank everyone for being here today and supporting us. Especially Alex and Sam, Maggie, Winn, Nia, Brainy and Ruby for being absolutely awesome today and every other. Cat for saving mine and Lena’s asses more times than we can count. Then to Alura, Eliza, Aisling and J’onn for being the best parents and surrogate parent that we could ask for,” Kara laughed before taking a breath. “Lena,” she smiled, looking down at her. “My wife,” she laughed, biting her lip for a second, not breaking eye contact with Lena. 

“Darling,” Lena reminded her with a huge smile and Kara cleared her throat, turning back to the audience. 

“Right, my wife,” Kara laughed again. “I can’t explain to you how lucky I feel right now,” Kara’s hand reached down, linking with Lena’s. Lena gave it a small squeeze, holding it close. “I would usually start with how we met but it’s really not the best story. I walked into her office with Kal or Clark, if you didn’t know that’s his actual name,” Kara looked at her cousin pointedly. “And we were looking for a comment on the Venture malfunction, I don’t think it’s particularly special apart from the fact it’s the first time I laid eyes on the love of my life. I don’t think that it was a special as other moments, like when someone,” Kara stared pointedly at Alex, “Decided to stand me up when we were meeting for lunch and even after Lena had told me she wasn’t looking for any friends, she offered to have lunch with me and wasn’t even phased when I managed to eat all the appetizers on my own and then it lead to many more lunches, some better than others because I don’t think you can call lunch good when you are introduced to one of the worst foods in the world, it’s so bad I can’t even bear to say it,” Kara took a breath, acting over-dramatically disgusted. 

“It was Kale,” Lena stood up a little to speak into the microphone. Kara and Milla both gasped dramatically.

“You’re not meant to say it,” Milla whispered to Lena from next to her. 

“That thing is a sore topic in our house,” Kara sighed as Lena lifted Milla into her lap, peppering kisses along her cheek as she apologised. “But that was the start: all those lunch dates, the gala, the random visits to offices and apartments, hugs,” Kara’s hand slipped into Lena’s again, “Lena became my best friend and looking back I probably should have seen it then but even before my world was beginning to revolve a little more around her and I loved it so much and then I realised I loved her, like that. Thank you Crisis, Kate and Sara by the way and I guess thank you to Lex too who made me spend the three months that we were trapped in that place at the edge of time fiercely defending Lena and yelling at him for hurting Lena to the point Kate made an off-hand comment about not knowing I was dating a girl and after my denial and subsequent realisation that I wanted to date a girl she and Sara subjected me to some serious lesbian life advice,” Kara smiled to Kate and Sara who both lifted their glasses with a nod. 

“But I now have to tell you why I fell in love with this woman without even realising it,” Kara smiled, “I’ll keep it short and sweet, like her,” Kara winked ignoring Lena’s glare. “The second most frustrating thing in my life that Lena cannot see how amazing she is. She is one of the most kind-hearted, intelligent, selfless people on this planet but she constantly refuses to accept that fact. She’s saved the world more times than I can remember off the top of my head and she refuses to acknowledge how much of an impact she has made every time. She doesn’t do anything for credit, fame or fortune. She just wants to help and that is one of the many reasons I love her. Even if it means I find her injecting herself with COVID-19 at eight in the morning to see if her vaccine works and then when she solves the biggest medical issue in a century she shrugged and said it was no big deal. If I had one wish it would be for her to see me the way I do,” Kara smiled, squeezing Lena’s hand. 

“When Lena proposed my life became a little bit closer to being complete and today it became complete. So I raise a glass to that, to the completeness of life,” Kara smiled, holding her glass up before she sat down, lifting Milla into her lap so Lena could stand up with the microphone. Milla sat leaning against Kara, ready to listen to Lena. 

“Last one,” Lena smiled, “We’d both written the Thank yous into out speech because we couldn’t decide who went first, neither of us wanted to go first we just didn’t want to make the other experience going first, unfortunately, Kara’s quicker at standing up than me so I have to discard the first cue card fo my speech,” Lena laughed, slipping the cue card behind. “Instead, I’m going to start by saying Kara’s wrong and I’m so happy I get the last word on this because when a very beautiful rampant Supergirl supporter who was sort-of with CatCo media with these piercing blue eyes and a distinct shyness that hid my favourite person beneath walked into my office with Superman and introduced herself as Kara Danvers my whole world was turned upside down and while someone thinks it may not be that special, I personally think it was for many reasons. First of all, the way a Super agreed with a Luthor and simultaneously sassed her cousin into giving her the best side-eye in the universe added many years to my life, even if those years have been taken away from the stress of dating Supergirl,” Lena paused while laughter went around the room, with a little appreciative applause from Iris and Felicity as they stared at their husbands, hoping they’d get the hint. “And secondly, though this is the more important reason, I met the love of my life,”. 

Lena paused and looked to Sam, sitting a chair away from her. “A few years ago I lost one of my best friends: Jack Spheer, he was an ex-boyfriend, I know, but he was a better friend to both me and Sam,” Lena reached out her hand to take Sam’s who gave it a light squeeze. “And if he was alive right now he would be endlessly never letting me live something down,” Sam’s face lit up as the realisation came over her. “When I decided to leave Metropolis and go to National City it was mostly because of the Luthor legacy but also because of the Super living in National City and I might have sprung it on Jack, leaving our start-up behind without much of a second thought but it led to an argument and a very impassioned speech where I said the words ‘I could be the Luthor who shares her home with a Kryptonian’ and trust me the irony isn’t lost on me at all,” Lena looked to Kara and Milla, her two Kryptonians. 

  
“I did make good on the promise at least,” Lena laughed. “And this is where I extend my thanks to something else. Kara’s complete lack of patience and utter stupidity which lead to her apartment burning down and her coming to live with me because Rao only knows what would have happened if that Quarantine had never come. I hate to think about it,”. 

“Before I proposed to Kara, Ruby here asked me a question which made me think. ‘How did you know?’. The answer was really simple, I stopped the jars. I don’t think I’ve even mentioned this before but about six months ago I stopped making my jars of happiness after god knows how many years. I stopped because there was too much to fit on one piece of paper and I was actually happy all of the time. When I looked through them all over the last four years I found almost every single note was about Kara or at least mentioned her. I knew because Kara was my happiness and she still is. So I want to propose a toast to that. To happiness,” Lena smiled, raising her glass. 

-

“We can’t leave,” Lena laughed to Kara, watching Maggie stand-in for Alex in the shots competition, Alex unable to play due to breastfeeding. Milla and Jamie had both passed out ages ago and Eliza had refused to let either of her daughters or daughters-in-law lift a finger when it came to putting them to bed. 

“Please,” Kara begged, “I want to show you something,” Kara pouted. 

“Fine,” Lena smiled, pushing up on her tiptoes to kiss the pout away, her heels firmly in Kara’s hands for the last hour or so. “But we tell Eliza,”. 

  
“On it,” Kara smiled, placing a final peck to Lena’s lips before she sped off. She returned about a minute later, Lena’s heels no longer in her hands as she lifted Lena into a bridal carry. 

  
“I feel bad,” Lean confessed, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck. 

“They’re too drunk to even notice,” Kara shrugged, launching the two of them into the air but hovering not too far away, still giving Lena the option. 

  
“That’s very true,” Lena smiled and Kara smiled victoriously as she flew off. About halfway there Kara ordered Lena to shut her eyes so when they landed Lena could only guess where they were, trusting Kara completely, who still hadn’t let go of Lena. Lena felt Kara move to what she could only assume was the floor, probably lying down and she felt her weight being put on top of her. 

“Open your eyes,” Kara whispered and Lena knew she was right. Their home, the hallway, the first kiss. Lena laughed, her head falling to Kara’s shoulder. 

“You’re such a dork,” she smiled. 

“A dork you married,” Kara fired back with the biggest smile. 

“My dork,” Lena took Kara’s face into her hands and leaned in for a slow kiss as Kara’s arms wrapped around her, pulling her closer. Their bodies chasing more before their brains could register it, all they wanted was to be close to each other. Kara’s tongue in Lena’s mouth, hands finding the zip and pulling the top half of her outfit down. Kara’s buttons flying everywhere and shirts lazily discarded, the whole time chasing more. Lips searching for more, hand searching for more. Every inch already committed to memory but Lena needed every millimetre of Kara near her. 

Trousers, bras, pants were next, discarded without a second thought. Lena’s only thought was Kara. Everything was Kara. Kara’s moans, Kara’s panting, Kara’s hands, Kara’s lips, Kara’s tongue. Lena’s knees hit the bed before she knew they were in the bedroom. She barely touched the alcohol but she felt so drunk. Drunk on Kara. Drunk on love. Kara. It was all Kara. Kara’s thigh between Lena’s legs, Kara on Lena’s thigh. Kara’s lips no longer on hers as she gasped for air. The feel of Kara so close to her, the feel of them so close to each other. Every part of them meddled together into one as the world began to shake and shatter around Lena. Stars falling behind her eyes as the tsunami crashed down inside of her. 

Lena slowly opened her eyes and looked up. Instantly sober when she saw Kara staring back at her, her eyes full of love. “Hi wifey,” Kara whispered, a huge smile on her face as the two of them drew stayed so close to each other her breath ghosted over Lena’s lips as she spoke. 

“Is that my new name?” Lena teased. 

“You know what your name is, Lena Luthor-Danvers,” Kara smiled smugly, only a few centimetres and their lips would meet. 

“I think you’ll find it’s Lena ZorEl Luthor-Danvers, Kara ZorEl Luthor-Danvers,” Lena smiled hugely and Kara could only mirror it, leaning in to capture Lena’s lips again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know i just kept it to maid of honour and bride speeches but i didn't want to decide on which family member got to make a speech. 
> 
> update: still dead over the new wynonna earp episode. 
> 
> i left out the first dance because i couldn't find the perfect song. nothing just fit with the moment for me and i searched music for hours and nothing fit. 
> 
> Avery :)
> 
> i'm posting this at 11:30 pm and i'm tired but rao i love writing this. next chapter is the honeymoon and then it's back to normal life but with a little twist because another Luthor-Danvers had a big change.


	38. The Honeymoon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my want to put the whole honeymoon in one chapter and the subsequent almost 9000 word count is my apology for this taking forever.

The honeymoon wasn’t originally on the cards when they planned the wedding, both Kara and Lena deciding without much turmoil at all that Milla came first but Eliza had put her foot down and made them at least have a conversation with Milla about it so they did. And Milla had decided that she wanted them to go away and she would be happy for Eliza to come to stay and look after her. They had left a day between the wedding and them leaving though, a day for Milla at the beach house. 

Being at the beach house meant Lena felt like a teenager with Kara flying them through their bedroom window at five in the morning after they’d both fallen asleep at home. Lena fell back asleep again quite quickly, Kara’s comfortable arms holding her close. When she woke up again it was because she felt Kara move away a bit. She turned over to see Milla wrapped in her blanket cuddled up to Kara. 

“Morning,” Lena whispered to Kara, resting her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“Morning,” Kara whispered, placing a kiss to Lena’s forehead. “She came in and fell asleep straight away,” Kara explained with a small laugh, holding Milla extremely close. 

“Cute,” Lena smiled, reaching her hand over to rub her hand across Milla’s back. She looked back up at Kara, locking eyes with a huge smile, Kara looking at her with so much love in her eyes. “What?” Lena laughed quietly. 

“You’re beautiful and you’re my wife,” Kara smiled. A smile spread across Lena’s face, her eyes lighting up. 

“I love you so much,” Lena whispered. 

“I love you so much too,” Kara whispered, placing a kiss on her forehead again. Lena let her eyes fall shut again as she rested on Kara’s shoulder, Kara holding both Milla and Lena close. 

She didn’t wake up again until she heard Kara’s stomach grumble, which subsequently caused her eyes to snap open, looking up at a blushing Kara. “Food?” Lena suggested with a small smile. 

“Yeah,” Kara whispered with a nod, looking at Milla whose eyes had also opened, nodding too. Milla rolled off Kara’s chest, standing up on the bed and looking at Kara and Lena impatiently. 

“We’re coming,” Lena laughed, as Kara sped off the bed, tossing Milla over her shoulder and making her laugh. Lena followed Kara, her muscles aching in every way as she tried to stand up. Kara spun around to check she was okay, Milla still laughing as Kara tickled her foot. Lena gave her a simple nod and a smile as Kara stopped tickling Milla, lifting her up onto her shoulders. Milla rested her chin on top of Kara’s head, trying to catch her breath after all her laughter. 

-

Breakfast was full of people. All three of Kara’s and Lena’s mothers, as well as Logan, Alex, Maggie and Jamie as well as Sam and Ruby who had all, stayed the night at the beach house. While Sam and Ruby ran off straight after breakfast to get some of Ruby’s homework done Alex, Maggie and Jamie stayed. Alura had to return by ship to Argo for a meeting so left after a very emotional goodbye, another emotional goodbye followed as Aisling and Logan left for the airport. It was the final day of rest for the whole group.

The day was spent with a lot of swimming. Kara and Milla doing the most and Lena trying to keep up where he could but a lot of hugs too, Milla being particularly clingy to both Kara and Lena all day. They checked that she was okay with them going away more times than Lena could count assuring her each time that they would be fine if she didn’t want them to go and promising to still be there on the phone whenever she needed them. They drove home at the end of the day, wanting to tuck Milla into her own bed. Aisling and Eliza staying in the spare rooms. 

Bedtime was emotional, to say the least. Milla not staying in her own bed for even five minutes and wandering back into the living room, climbing into Lena’s lap and refusing to let go. Lena let it happen, unable to say no, instead just wrapping her in Thronie so she would stay warm and changing the news to subtitles, thanking Rao that Milla didn’t notice the news was about Kara or the fact everyone in the room was on the edge of their seats as Kara handled the minor crisis.

Milla was asleep by the time Kara returned bedraggled, wet and tired. She’d been dumped in the river very unfairly by whatever it was. Eliza wrapped her in a towel while Lena just offered her a smile from the couch. She hadn’t solar flared, just needed a recharge to avoid it. After assuring Eliza she’d make sure Kara would recharge everyone headed off to bed, Lena just carried the sleeping Milla into hers and Kara’s bedroom.

She laid Milla down on the bed, making sure she was tucked in before going to sit on the edge of the bed next to Kara. Bringing a hand to her face and cupping her chin, running a thumb over Kara’s cut lip. “You need to be more careful,” she smiled fondly.

“I know,” Kara reached up a hand, holding Lena’s hand to her face as she shuffled closer, resting her forehead against Lena’s. “I’m sorry,”. 

“It’s not your fault,” Lena smiled, her eyes unusually watery. Emotions were just running high. 

“Hey. This is nothing,” Kara laughed, reaching up to wipe a falling tear. “Or is it leaving tomorrow, I know you’re worried, I don’t mind if we don’t go. I just want to be with you,” Kara shrugged, heading for a ramble, the only thing stopping her were Lena’s intensifying tears as she ducked her head. 

“What’s wrong?” Kara asked softly. 

“You always say the right things and I genuinely don’t know if these are sad or happy tears,” Lena laughed waterily.

“Dork,” Kara laughed, wiping a few of Lena’s tears away, looking over to Milla for a second. 

“Dork that you married,” Lena challenged, firing back with Kara’s usual response. 

“My dork,” Kara smiled softly, pulling Lena into a hug that pulled the two of them to lie down on the bed, Lena looked up to see Kara’s lip already healing. 

“Do you want to go?” Kara whispered. 

“Yeah, I want to go,” Lena smiled, “A week with you in paradise, I wouldn’t trade it,” Lena joined their hands. Everything fitting perfectly together as Kara moved to bring Milla into the hug. Their perfect little family. 

-

“I love you so so much,” Lena crouched in front of Milla as she and Kara got ready to leave for the airfield. “And I am constantly so proud of you and I want you to remember that you can always call us if you ever want to talk and Kara can always fly back very quickly if you need a hug. Just ask,” Lena neatened Milla’s clothing as she spoke. Kara came walking back up from dropping the bags at the car and crouched next to Lena. 

“I will definitely fly to give you a hug,” Kara laughed. “I love you so much,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head. 

“Are you both going to worry all week?”. 

  
“Yes,” Kara and Lena answered at the same time.

“It’s our job,” Kara added. 

“I love you too,” Milla smiled, going closer so Kara and Lena could pull her into a hug, both of them wrapping their arms around her. 

“I’m going to miss you so much,” Lena smiled, standing up as she pulled away from the hug, Kara picking Milla up onto her hip. 

“I’m going to miss you too,” Kara smiled to Milla, placing a kiss on her temple. Lena placed a kiss to the other cheek. 

“We’re just going to be on the other end of the phone whenever you want or need us,” Lena reminded her again. 

“I know, Mommy,” Milla smiled as Eliza walked into the room with Jamie in her arms, Alex and Maggie had already dropped him off before their first days back at work. 

“Bye Milly,” Kara hugged her tightly. 

“Bye Jeju,” Milla whispered before Kara passed her to Lena so she could give Milla another hug. “Bye Mommy,” Milla mumbled. 

“Bye Mills,” Lena smiled, rubbing her back gently. “Be good for Zaza,”. 

“I will don’t worry,” Milla smiled as Lena put her back down on the ground, placing a kiss to the top of her head. Kara took hold of Lena’s hand and smiled at Milla. 

“See you in a week, sweetie,” Kara smiled. 

“See you in a week,” Milla whispered as Kara and Lena went into the lift. The doors slid shut as they both waved to her. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand gently, pulling her close to her side and wrapping her arm around her. Lena rested her head on Kara’s shoulder. They stayed like that for the whole elevator ride. Kara placed a kiss to the top of Lena’s head just as the doors slid open.

“Are you okay?” Kara asked as they reached the car, speaking very quietly. 

“Yeah,” Lena nodded, not particularly convincing. “Are you?” she asked. 

“Yeah,” Kara was even less convincing than Lena as she let go of Lena’s hand so they could go into the car. As soon as Lena started to drive, Kara moved her hand to cover Lena’s, lacing their fingers together. Lena turned to Kara with a smile and Kara leant forward to place a kiss to her cheek. 

“I love you,” Lena smiled, refocusing on the road. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled widely, only watching Lena. 

-

Kara’s hand didn’t leave Lena’s the whole time they were driving there. When they finally arrived Lena could’ve sworn she heard Kara whimper as their hands had to leave each other so they could get out of the car. Kara going to get the bags and completely ignoring Lena’s offers to carry one and instead of taking her hand again. 

“Kara let me carry some,” Lena insisted, trying to reach for one of the handles but Kara didn’t let her, holding them both out far away from Lena. “Kara!” Lena complained, trying to reach again. 

“Nope,” Kara smiled, emphasising the ‘p’. There was a gust of wind and Lena found herself being picked up in a bridal carry, she couldn’t help but cling onto Kara tightly. 

“What are you doing?” she asked Kara as she walked them toward the plane. 

  
“Well, this week,” Kara stopped for a second, “Not just this week, all the time but especially this week. You are not just my princess, you’re my queen so I’m going to make sure I treat you like one,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

“Seriously?” Lena laughed as Kara started up the stairs to the plane. 

“Yes, Mrs Luthor-Danvers,” Kara teased with a huge smile. 

“Good to know, Mrs Luthor-Danves,” Lena laughed as Kara turned so they could get through the small plane door. “But you need to let me down so I can sort out the plane,” Lena smiled and Kara pouted, puppy dog eyes on full display.

“I haven’t even had a kiss yet,” Kara smiled hopefully in a small voice. Lena could only laugh lightly and lift her hand to turn Kara’s head so she could meet her lips in a lingering kiss. Kara smiled, slowly opening her eyes as Lena pulled away and looking at her with so much love. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, leaning in for another lingering kiss. She pulled away again slowly and suddenly remembered she was in Kara’s arms.

  
“Darling?” she smiled, running a thumb across Kara’s bottom lip to remove her lipstick. Kara hummed in response. “You’re still carrying me,” Lena laughed and Kara seemed to suddenly realise too, placing Lena back down on her two feet quickly. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled, pressing another quick kiss to Kara’s lips before going into the cockpit. Kara went to put away the bags that she’d just thrown into the plane earlier, not wanting to leave Lena confused. 

-

Lena had just been gone for all of thirty seconds. Take-off complete she had just been making sure everything was good in cruise control but when she returned Kara had cleared out half the floor space. Lena eyed her suspiciously. 

“What’s this?” she laughed. 

“Dance with me,” Kara shrugged and Lena’s eyebrows shot into her hairline. 

Kara took a step closer, “Dance with me to the song we wanted to dance to but everyone said had weird ass lyrics for a first dance,” Kara smiled and Lena couldn’t help but let her face light up as Kara pressed play on the song, Mirrorball by Taylor Swift. Lena stepped forward and felt herself being brought into Kara’s arms. The position closer than it should, Kara’s hand curving under her arm and onto Lena’s shoulder to hold her close and guide the dance, their hands joined together on the other side. Lena looked up into Kara’s eyes and could only smile as Kara began to lead them in the slow circle to the beat, her eyes never leaving Lena’s as they moved, perfectly in sync. 

“We should do this more often,” Lena mused after a while. , feeling unusually close to Kara for the distance that still remained between them. Something connecting them, an even stronger force gravitating them toward each other. 

“Definitely,” Kara smiled. 

“You look so beautiful,” Kara whispered at some point, sounding almost in awe of Lena. 

“I’m wearing sweatpants, your old sweater,” it was Kara’s National City University sweater and it was very incorrect to call it Kara’s. Lena had stolen even before they were dating, “My glasses, barely any makeup and my hair looks like crap,”. 

“I think you mean you look blissfully relaxed with an effortless hidden beauty,” Kara corrected with a smile. Lena just shook her head, before letting it drop to Kara’s shoulder as the Kryptonian unlaced their hands so she could pull Lena in closer, wrapping her arms around her waist, Lena did the same around Kara’s neck. Their movement reduced as Lena lifted her head to look into Kara’s eyes again. 

“Why are you so perfect?” Lena laughed. 

“I could ask you the exact same thing,” Kara whispered, her face moving slowly closer to Lena’s.

  
“And we both know I would say that I’m not perfect,” Lena smiled. 

  
“And I would say the same thing,” Kara’s face mirrored Lena’s as they moved close enough to each other that her breath ghosted other Lena’s lips. 

“We’re only perfect in the eyes of each other,” Lena laughed lightly before closing the final gap and capturing Kara’s lips in a slow kiss. It wasn’t desperate or passionate, it was slow and sensual, both of them knowing where it was going but not wanting to get there too quickly, wanting to live in the moment, memorising every inch of each other again. Something neither of them could ever tire of doing and something neither of them ever wanted to end. 

-

It was a twelve-hour flight. They fell asleep about four hours in and were only woken an hour from the end with Lena’s alarm to make sure they were ready to call Milla. She’d prepared properly but that didn’t stop both of them scrambling around like lunatics to find their clothing and straighten their hair before calling her. Lena having a minor panic because she couldn’t find the copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. They were very close to the end but nowhere near over the events of The Goblet of Fire. Lena wasn’t even sure she was ready to read the end of the book to Milla, it was so heartbreaking, luckily they were going to be back at that time. Kara found it though with some x-ray vision and presented it to Lena just as the call connected. Eliza on-screen for a second before leaving Milla alone. 

“Hi, Mommy. Hi Jeju,” Milla smiled, brightly. She was in her pyjamas, her hair wet from the shower and wearing a bright smile on her face and she held onto the copy of Harry Potter. 

“Hiya Milly,” Kara smiled, blowing her a kiss through the screen. 

“Hi Mills,” Lena laughed lightly. 

“Where are you right now?” Milla asked excitedly. 

“About forty-five minutes from the Philippines,” Kara smiled. “Where are you?” she asked, making Milla laugh instantly at the stupidity of the question. 

“In bed!” Milla sighed exasperatedly, “You know that,”.

“I didn’t,” Kara pouted innocently, “You could be anywhere, green screen exists,”. 

“You’re being silly, Jeju,” Milla laughed. 

“No, I’m not,” Kara feigned hurt, dramatically clutching her hand to her chest and turning to Lena. “Am I being silly?”. 

  
“Yes,” Lena laughed with an exaggerated sigh that only made Milla laugh more. The glorious sound filled the aircraft as it came through the speakers. 

“Jeju, can you stop being silly?” Milla asked very seriously when her laughter subsided. 

“Fine,” Kara sighed, “I’ll let Mommy read to you,” she smiled, leaning back against the back of the sofa they were sitting on. She had to admit, listening to Lena read could very easily put her to sleep. 

“What page?” Milla asked excitedly as Lena opened her book. Milla was completely insistent that she should still follow along with all the words because it helped her spelling. Kara blamed Lena for that until Alura very meanly exposed her earlier at the wedding. Lena was the nerd of the family, not Kara. 

-

Kara did fall asleep again, listening to Lena’s voice as she read to Milla and the random comments. Lena didn’t wake her up, instead laughing about it with Milla before saying goodnight for both of them. It wasn’t until they had landed at the Puerto Princesa Airport in the province of Palawan, a small collection of tropical islands in the Philippines, that Lena woke Kara up. It was done with a small kiss to the top of her head, not wanting to disturb her. She was wrapped in the duvet like a burrito and looked extremely cute. 

Once Kara had woken up and they’d gotten off the plane there was still a car ride to the next town and then a boat ride to where they were staying. All in all, it was about another two hours of travelling. But it was worth it when they got there. Lena had used an old connection so they could rent out a private villa which was part of a hotel with its own small beach for the week and it was beautiful. 

Perfect white sand and turquoise blue crystal clear water which perfectly matched the greenery growing on the tall cliffs that surrounded them. The picture-perfect tropical island that still somehow managed to exceed every expectation. The villa was small but it didn’t need to be big, it was raised above the beach, to accommodate the fact the sea would reach the cliffs by night. Just one floor but it had a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom and TV and a Wi-Fi connection, everything they needed. Kara sped their stuff away before they both changed into shorts so they could go explore the beach without over-eating anymore than they already were. 

Honestly, Lena had to thank Rao that her wife had superpowers, that still sounded weird to Lena, because she didn’t have to walk down all the stairs to the beach, with Kara flying them instead. The sea was calm, pristine and undisturbed as they walked down the cool sand toward it, the sun on both of them from above. Lena looked over at Kara and she could’ve sworn she was glowing a little. 

“What?” Kara laughed when she noticed Lena staring. 

“Nothing,” Lena shook her head, placing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. 

“Lena,” Kara complained with a small pout. 

“What? Aren’t I allowed to look at my wife?” Lena smiled, her heart skipping a beat when she used the word ‘wife’. How could one word make her so happy? Kara had a similar reaction to it, turning bright red and ducking to avoid Lena’s gaze as her face split into a huge smile. 

“Wife,” Kara whispered, almost in awe of the word. “I don’t think it’s quite sunk in yet that I can call you my wife,” Kara laughed, pulling on their joined hands to pull Lena closer while the other hand tipped Lena’s hat up so Kara could look her in the eyes properly. 

“It’s crazy how happy one word makes me,” Lena smiled, shaking her head. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered as they both gravitated ever closer to each other. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, before bringing Kara in for a passionate kiss. When Kara pulled away her eyes were almost glazed over. 

“Earth to Kara,” Lena joked with a laugh. 

“Hi,” Kara whispered, snapping out of her almost drunk-like daze. 

“Hi,” Lena laughed. 

“Maybe I should test out that sea,” Kara suggested.

“I’ll watch,” Lena kinked an eyebrow suggestively. 

“You just like staring at my muscles,” Kara laughed, stepping away so she could pull her t-shirt and shorts off to reveal the bikini. Lena swallowed, decisively not looking anywhere near Kara’s eyes. They are amazing muscles. 

“Yeah,” Lena breathed, eyes still roaming over Kara’s body shamelessly. 

“Perv,” Kara teased, throwing her t-shirt at Lena and snapping her out of her gaze before running off at the ocean. 

“Hey!” Lena shouted, dropping the t-shirt next to Kara’s shorts. Kara just shrugged from where she was amongst the small waves, giving Lena a look that said you are going to have to come to me. Lena sighed and pulled off her own shorts and t-shirt, dumping the hat and chasing after Kara into the water. It was warm, like the perfect bath, pure bliss. 

She splashed Kara as soon as she got to her. “Hey!” Kara laughed, splashing Lena back and things just descended from there into an all-out splash war that ended in Lena catching Kara off-guard after she dissolved into giggles at Lena almost being knocked over by the smallest wave in existence. Kara pouted as she looked down at her dripping wet body and then at Lena’s mostly dry one, the mischievous glint reaching her eye as she took a step toward Lena. 

“No!” Lena laughed, running away from Kara as it became clear what she planned to do. 

“I just want a hug,” Kara laughed, easily catching up to Lena and wrapping her arms around her from behind in a huge hug. Lena couldn’t complain at all, they were Kara’s arms after all. Both of them were laughing so much that Lena didn’t notice Kara picking her up and walking them both back to the water until her feet began to trail in the water. 

“Kara!” Lena complained, trying to turn to face her. 

“What? You’re too hot you just needed to cool down a bit,” Lena could hear Kara’s smile before she saw it, turning her head to face Kara. 

“I’m a perfect temperature, thank you very much,” Lena shrugged, the water only up to her knees as her feet reached the solid ground underneath the water. 

“You and I both know that’s not what I was referring to,” Kara whispered, her eyes blatantly raking over Lena’s body in a way that would’ve once made Lena feel insecure but recently it just made Lena feel good, anybody insecurity that she once had with Kara vanishing. 

“Well, by that logic, you should be submerged in an ice bath,” Lena teased. 

“Oh yeah?” Kara smiled, walking the two of them a bit further into the water with her steps forward and Lena’s steps backwards. 

“Well, I think all the ice might just melt instantly but it’s worth a try,” Lena laughed, wrapping her arms around Kara’s neck and spinning them around so they stopped places, distracting Kara with a kiss as Lena pulled away Kara looked at her with confusion but Lena just placed a hand on Kara’s chest and pushed her over into the water with a victorious smile. 

“That’s cheating!” Kara laughed as she resurfaced, “You can’t use kisses to distract me,” she pouted. 

  
“Can I use them to make you forgive me?” Lena shrugged as she walked out to where Kara now was, the water around her waist. 

“Definitely,” Kara laughed, reaching out for Lena’s hand and pulling her out to a depth so the water was halfway around her abdomen but Lena barely noticed as Kara’s lips met hers in a passionate kiss, Lena’s legs instinctively floating up to wrap around Kara’s waist to deepen the kiss almost immediately. 

-

The best way to describe the first afternoon, evening and night were just them not leaving the bed at all and there were no complaints from anyone. They had to be up early though with Milla’s bedtime being at ten in the morning in the Philippines, Lena reading Milla the next chapter with all the blinds drawn as not to make her feel too far from them. They also managed to get a rundown of Milla’s day. It sounded very eventful with time at the DEO, playing video games with Winn while Eliza helped Alex finalise a few things in the lab and a trip to the park with Jamie later on. 

After some breakfast, they were ready for the 300 steps long walk they planned to take to go swimming in a natural lake with amazing views of the island that they were staying on. Lena planned on making Kara carry her up some of the ways as long as there weren’t too many people around. 300 steps sounded like too much effort. 

Kara ended up carrying Lena up the stairs. Due to the fact the general public hadn’t found the islands as a huge tourist destination, there weren’t too many people so it didn’t look too suspicious with Lena getting piggyback from Kara and the views were amazing, looking out over the whole island, the whole ocean. It was unbelievable. 

When they finally reached the top, there was just a small boardwalk that surrounded part of the lake and rocks that they put their clothes and towels on, hiding their phones. Kara dived in first without a second thought, it took about ten seconds for her to resurface, in which Lena sat down on the edge of the boardwalk. Kara resurfaced right in front of Lena’s legs, holding onto them, looking ready to pull. 

“Don’t,” Lena warned. 

  
“Okay,” Kara smiled, swimming a little closer and resting her head on her arms that she rested on Lena’s legs. “I couldn’t reach the bottom,” Kara pouted, thinking for a second, looking like she was going to say something else. 

“Don’t,” Lena laughed, realising what Kara was thinking of saying. 

“Don’t what,” Kara laughed, moving her hands to either side of Lena’s legs and pushing up to be level with her. Lena ran her hands across Kara’s arms as she pulled her closer. “I was just going to say that I reached a bottom,” Kara teased and Lena pouted. 

“You’re mean,” she laughed. 

“You love it,” Kara teased, leaning in to steal a quick kiss with a huge smile. “Come swimming with me,” Kara smiled. 

“Of course,” Lena sighed as Kara swam back. She stood up and took a step and took a running jump, cannonballing just next to Kara and soaking her. 

“It is deep,” Lena laughed as she resurfaced to see Kara pushing the hair off her face with a pout. “Sorry, darling,” Lena smiled widely. 

“You’re not sorry,” Kara laughed, ducking under the water. Lena knew she was doing and went to swim away but she was in Kara’s arms before she could register it. 

“I’m not,” Lena smiled, her face inches from Kara’s, she leaned in to steal a quick kiss before moving away and just taking Kara’s hand, she looked out to the lake. “Let’s explore,” she suggested. 

  
“I read somewhere there was a cave,” Kara smiled, a glint in her eye, “A preliminary scan had confirmed it’s over there,” Kara nodded toward where the boardwalk ended. 

“Race you,” Lena smiled, dropping Kara’s hand and starting to swim ahead. She heard a muffled protest and then a splash as Kara started to swim after her.

The entrance to the cave was largely underwater so Kara went ahead, taking Lena’s hand and pulling her through so she wouldn’t run out of breath but once they passed the entrance they reached the cave and it was stunning. Completely empty of tourists. The water was shallow so they could walk out onto the solid ground. It was like in their own little space. Lena walked out studying the cave rock, she might have a science brain on too often but she felt Kara’s eyes on her and spun around to see Kara blushing, caught out. 

“What?” Lena smiled. 

“Am I not allowed to look at my wife?” Kara echoed Lena’s earlier words teasingly. 

“Come here,” Lena smiled and Kara walked over and Lena pulled her into a passionate kiss that had Kara pressing her against the wall of the cave, letting a moan escape Lena’s mouth. Lena prayed no one would swim in as she slipped her tongue into Kara’s mouth and moved her hand to Kara’s ass to pull her closer. 

-

  
  


No one walked in, thank Rao, but Lena swore she could still hear moans echoing around the cave as she and Kara left, giggling like teenagers but she didn’t feel stupid, just stupidly as Kara pulled her out of the cave and straight into a quick kiss. 

“Do you want to go find this viewpoint now?” Kara asked against Lena’s lips. 

“Always,” Lena smiled, taking Kara’s hand as they swam awkwardly back to their bags, neither of them was going to let go though, no matter how hard it was to swim. Lena was pretty sure Kara just used her powers to fly the two of them through the water, in the end, considering they were moving quite fast and Kara was using her free hand to point out every single fish she could see, no matter how small it was, and there was a lot of fish. Each one pointed out with what Lena officially decided was her favourite smile in the world. 

They managed the complicated manoeuvre of changing out of bikinis when you only have a towel before going to explore and find the perfect view. It didn’t take long, at the top of the hill not far from the lake overlooking the bay and the other islands. Picture perfect was the only way to describe it. It was breath-taking. To say Lena took a lot of photos would be an understatement. She was about to fire one off of her and Kara to Eliza when she noticed an email she’d missed that morning. The wedding pictures had come through. 

“Kar!”. Kara turned to face Lena sitting on the bench, her crisp halfway to her mouth. 

“What?” she looked almost guilty. 

“Wedding pictures,” Lena laughed and it was definitely superspeed that had Kara materialising by Lena’s side. Lena shook her head and stole a crisp before opening the photo album. 

“I like that one,” Kara smiled at the first photo. Lena started to swipe and Kara started to say the same thing in response to every single one. They didn’t pose for many pictures, instead, most of them were candids and they were amazing, every moment was captured, including the end of the night, right before Kara and Lena left, when Maggie, Sara and Kate downed about five shots in a row as part of the most intense competition Lena had ever witnessed. The best part being Eliza’s evident disappointment in the background that morphed into a small victory smile as Maggie won which was quickly disguised again. Kara was never going to let Eliza live it down. 

But then they reached the pictures from the ceremony. They were in reverse order so there was Milla hugging the two of them and then the first kiss and then ring exchange and a lot of tears in between through vows, Milla’s speech and Eliza’s speech and then they walk down the aisle. The moment Kara and Lena first saw each other captured perfectly. Lena stared at Kara’s face for what felt like hours, every emotion was drawn onto it.

“Is that really how you felt?” Lena whispered. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, wrapping an arm around Lena and reaching to flick to the ones of Lena and stopped, a similar reaction to Lena. She just placed a small kiss on Lena's forehead, it wasn’t something they’d had a chance to notice before when the two of them were first seeing each other. 

“I love them so much,” Kara whispered when they reached the end, her breath ghosting over Lena’s ear.

“Me too,” Lena smiled, reaching up and taking Kara’s hand in her own, rubbing her thumb over the wedding band and engagement ring that sat there, the bracelet that was there too, falling down Kara’s wrist toward Lena’s hand. So many symbols of their love. Forever. Lena rested her head against Kara’s shoulder and just watched the view. 

-

The next day was something only a little different. Diving. After much persuasion from Lena, they spent the one week holiday they took over their one-year anniversary diving in Ecuador, which had meant that both Kara and Lena were fully ready to dive again, with it being less than a year since then they were both qualified to go out without any refresher courses and it was safe to say Lena was more excited by Kara. After the events of last time Kara was a little less enthusiastic, apparently being chased by a penguin wasn’t that funny when you were the one being chased. Kara had even developed a slight aversion to penguins, something Lena once thought was impossible. 

“So are you sure there won’t be penguins around here?” Lena overheard part of Kara’s conversation with the dive instructor and had to press her lips together to try not to laugh as the dive instructor looked at her in complete confusion. 

“I’m sure,” he said, a little exasperated, Lena guessed it wasn’t the first time Kara had asked. 

“She was chased by a penguin last time we went diving,” Lena offered as a way of an explanation, in an attempt to save the poor guy. She took Kara’s hand and pulled her away with an apologetic smile. “We’re more likely to see sharks,” Lena sighed, “Worry about that,”. 

“Sharks are cool. Sharks haven’t tried to attack me,” Kara hissed, “And they existed at the same time as dinosaurs so they have all my respect,” Kara’s voice began to lighten. “Lena!”.

  
“Yes,” Lena smiled. 

  
“What if sharks have like stories and history passed down between them and then we could like talk to them and learn what dinosaurs are really like because I still want to know if dinosaurs had hair because imagine if the T-Rex was actually like really fluffy and instead of being how we know it, it was like Beebo but evil,” Kara smiled, her eyes lighting up. 

“I love you,” Lena laughed as the image of an evil beebo with small arms and red eyes eating small dinosaurs popped into her head. “But I definitely didn’t need that image,”. 

“I still can’t believe Sara won’t take me back to see the dinosaurs,” Kara pouted. 

“We’re all mad at Sara for that,” Lena agreed with her, she’d had to deal with grumpy Kara for a week after Sara had said no and Lena had vowed to invent her own time machine so she could take Kara back instead but she’d not made huge amounts of headway on that project. Her research was not particularly helpful either, but then again she wasn’t sure Avengers Endgame, Back to the Future and Groundhog Day counted as research. Kara was still talking about dinosaurs as Lena tuned back into what she was saying, it was just her usual ramble about dinosaurs which slowly turned to being about dragons, as it usually did. Somehow her rambles only made Lena fall in love with Kara more. 

They arrived at the dive site after only a small boat ride and got ready to dive. Apparently, they were almost perfectly preserved World War Two ships under the water. Lena was so excited she almost forgot to follow the steps to make sure she regulated the oxygen levels, Kara poking her every so often was the only thing that reminded her to do so. They finally reached the level of the ship and Kara reached out for her hand, taking it as they swam. Kara tugged on her hand as she was about to swim in and she pointed in a direction. Lena followed Kara’s hand. 

Sea turtles. It swam closer to them, completely unphased by the fact they were humans and Kara reached a hand out to touch it and it actually came closer, letting Kara touch it. Lena’s breath hitched in her throat as she did the same as Kara, unimaginably gentle. 

-

To say the diving was amazing would be an understatement of the highest accounts. Lena was still in awe when she and Kara got back to the villa. They both laid on the beach in complete calm, talking quietly about lionfish, turtles, tuna and Japanese shipwrecks. Lena hadn’t felt more at peace in a long time. In Kara’s arms with only Milla missing. 

“I love you so much,” she whispered to Kara, stopping her spiral about whether they should or should not eat animals anymore, Lena knew full well that if Kara were to cut meat out of her diet she might die. 

  
“I love you so much too,” Kara replied softly, placing a kiss to the top of her head and holding Lena even closer. “But seriously on the meat and fish thing,”. 

“You would need to be under a red sun twenty-four seven to even have a chance of survival on that diet,” Lena sighed and she could feel Kara’s pout even if she couldn't see it. 

“I survived on Krypton,”. 

“With a red sun and slower metabolism and a lack of a need to fight dangerous aliens daily,”. 

  
“Ugh, dangerous aliens,” Kara groaned, “How did you think Nia and J’onn are coping?”. 

“Well I haven’t seen death or destruction on the news so I think we’re good,” Lena smiled. 

“Is that our measure?”. 

“And Milla or Eliza would tell us if everything went to shit,” Lena laughed. 

“Good point,” Kara sighed with relief, going silent for a moment. Lena knew she was listening in to Milla’s heartbeat. 

“How is she?” Lena asked at the quietest whisper she could muster. 

“Perfect as always,” Kara replied at the same volume. Lena felt herself relax a bit into Kara. 

“Good,” she whispered and Kara just hummed in response, her fingers tapping out a rhythm on Lena’s shoulder that Lena knew to be Milla’s heartbeat. 

Lena didn’t realise she’d fallen asleep till she woke up, flying through the air. She looked down to see the sea where they were once lying. She let herself relax in Kara’s arms as they landed on the balcony. Kara still slightly floating in an attempt not to wake Lena up. 

“Kara,” Lena murmured, with a small smile.

“Did I wake you?” Kara whispered, panic filling her eyes. 

“No, don’t worry,” Lena smiled as Kara put her back on her feet. “We need to eat dinner anyway,”. 

“I already ordered room service. I was going to wake you when it came,” Kara smiled. 

“You’re my favourite,” Lena hummed, leaning in to kiss Kara lightly. 

-

It was island hopping day so they were up very early and Lena ended up reading Milla Harry Potter while they were on the ferry to the island over from theirs, the one with the airport on. Milla certainly didn’t mind, especially when the dolphins started swimming alongside the boat, giving them all the show. All in all, it took about an hour to read a singular chapter but again, nobody was complaining. Both she and Kara were missing Milla more than they could describe. 

After a long walk from the ferry to the private boat, Lena had insisted no hiring, they were ready to go. The first stop was Matinloc Island and from there, the Hidden Beach. It was another small hike but it was worth it for the view. A beach and small lagoon completely surrounded by sharp black rocks that created a unique secrecy. 

It took Kara less than a second to be in her bikini, pulling off the summer dress she was wearing with surprising ease. Lena followed suit, pulling off her t-shirt and shorts quickly and before she knew it she was laughing with her legs wrapped around Kara’s waist while she rested on her hips and then Kara was walking into the water, laughing with Lena. She wasn’t sure why they were laughing, it was just complete happin-. 

  
Lena resurfaced from where she had been dumped in the water, spluttering and coughing. 

“Sorry,” Kara pressed her lips together with an innocent smile. 

“I’m sure you are,” Lena laughed, treading water as she moved a hand through the water and soaked Kara in the splash. Kara wasn’t even phased, choosing to wrap her arms around Lena and pull her in for a kiss. Their honeymoon was definitely just shaping up to be finding the most exotic place she and Kara could make out and Lena was loving it, especially because her wife was very good at kissing. 

Their next make-out spot was still on the island, kayaking in lagoons. Which largely consisted of Kara doing all the work while Lena kissed down her neck and back in a form of apology for her lack of help. It worked until she reached Kara’s pulse point and sucked a little too hard, causing Kara to rock the boat and plunge the two of them into the water. Kara managed to keep a hold of the boat and catch Lena’s hand, pulling her up to the surface before she got stuck under the kayak. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as she was thrown into the back into the kayak, Kara acting as though she was pulling herself back into the boat when she really flew most of it so she wouldn’t tip Lena in again. 

“So maybe not there,” Kara laughed, facing backwards so she could push some of Lena’s hair off of her face. 

“Definitely not there,” Lena laughed, leaning in and kissing Kara’s lips lightly.

“But that doesn’t mean you have to stop,” Kara shrugged and Lena laughed. 

“Good to know, darling,” Lena placed a final kiss to Kara’s lips before she turned back around. 

The day was barely over, more making out on the most beautiful limestone islands Lena had ever witnessed in her life. That making out occasionally interrupted by Lena and Kara chatting about science. There it was the clearest sea Lena had ever seen too, making out also interrupted by the occasional diving competition. There was a lot of general kissing throughout the day with the final stop being Helicopter Island and a hike across the thin cliffs, a sheer drop on each side. Kara had never held Lena’s hand tighter. 

By the time they were heading back to Coron Island, the sun was setting, the stunning colours cast across the mirroring waters. It was like a mirror to heaven. Purple, pink and orange swirling and mixing so no one knew where the sea ended and the sky began. The most perfect sight on Earth when held in Kara’s arms. 

-

The next day was their second last. The morning spent calling Milla before travelling over lunch back to the main island, to Puerto Princesa and something called an Underground River. Hopping onto another private boat so they could float through the large water-filled cave in peace. Marvelling at each of the stalagmites and stalactites, though mainly stalagmites, the stalactites weren’t at all fun and rather quite dangerous to the boat. 

They then spent the rest of the day sunbathing, at least Kara did, Lena hid in the shade trying not to burn herself. Kara came over and joined her after a while and Lena was one-hundred per cent sure she was glowing this time, unfortunately, she didn’t bring any of her lab equipment, she couldn’t measure Kara’s sun levels. 

“You have the gleam,” Kara smiled. 

“What?” Lena was brought out of her thoughts. 

“You have the gleam in your eye that you get when you’re trying to figure out science stuff,” Kara shrugged, “What are you thinking about?”. 

  
“You’re glowing,”. 

“What?” Kara looked down at herself, “Is that like a weird compliment of something?”. 

“No, I mean you’re very literally glowing. I think it might be the greater intensity of yellow sun exposure but I don’t have access to the lab equipment to measure it right now,” Lena explained with a smile, mainly focusing on whether the glow was even on Kara or more prominent on the parts exposed to the sun. 

  
“Backtrack. I’m glowing?” Kara studied her arms in confusion. 

“Yeah,” Lena shrugged. 

“Like a glow stick or something?”. 

“Yeah,”. 

“I can do that?”. 

“I suppose so,”. 

“That’s so cool,” Kara laughed, lying back down on the shady bit of sand, “Do you think I could try it under yellow sun lamps?”. 

“I wouldn’t stop you,” Lena mused, thinking about all the possibilities but she was distracted as she watched Kara’s cute smile take over her face. She placed a quick kiss for Kara’s lips before lying down in her arms. “I might make you,” Lena laughed. 

“You haven’t talked about your experiments in a while. We got so caught up in the wedding. Is there anything new?” Kara asked and Lena thought back, she was right, other topics had taken over. There was one new thing. Bit of a big thing though. 

Lena took a deep breath, “I got one of them working,”. 

  
“What?” Kara sat up excitedly and Lena ended up sitting opposite her, “Why didn’t you tell me? Which one? Is it the generator or the engine or that really cool weapon or did you already finish that medical thingy?” Kara spoke quicker than Lena could register the words. 

“I didn’t tell you because I only figured it out last week and all our parents were staying and I didn’t want them overhearing,”. 

“Wait,” Kara cut Lena off, “Do you not want me telling Eliza and Alura when you figure out something because I normally just end up saying it because I’m proud and they know the science but I can stop?” Kara asked. 

  
“Darling, I’m fine with that,” Lena asked, taking her hands, “I figured out how to get pregnant with your baby,” she smiled. It took a second for Kara to register and then her face split into a huge smile too, her eyes lighting up. 

“Really?” she looked at Lena in complete awe of her. 

  
“Yeah,” Lena smiled softly and found herself being pulled into a huge hug. 

“You definitely shouldn't have said that with Eliza in the same city,” Kara whispered into her ear. 

“I know,” Lena laughed, pulling away and placing a quick kiss to Kara’s lips. 

“So did you figure out the red sun issue or just the whole alien biology and human biology and then two female biology thing?” Kara asked. 

  
“Both but just in theory. I have R and D building a couple of red sun bands which should keep me safe and allow me to keep going to work. It should just be a normal pregnancy with the red sun bands and then I’m making one for Milla too for when she goes to school. It might help a bit. I just told them Supergirl wanted to reduce her powers when she wasn’t superheroing. Then the biology thing. Okay, then you don’t have the same kind of bone marrow as humans but you do have the same type of eggs but then there’s an issue with that because basically too strong for human DNA to fuse with the egg but I studied your blood and Milla’s again and I discovered that you just casually have unspecialised cells in your blood so if I have to extract them I can inject them with hormones to force them to specialise into what is the equivalent of sperm cells. That’s when I stole all the scientific notes on Kal from the DEO on hormone levels and I think if I were to try, I could do it,” Lena explained while Kara listened in complete awe. 

“My wife’s a genius,” Kara whispered and a blush spread across Lena’s cheeks. 

  
“It’s not hard, really,” Lena shrugged. 

  
“Rao, take some credit,” Kara sighed, opening her arms so Lena could come into them. She did and Kara lay back down onto the sand. There were a few moments of silence, both of them playing chicken over who would ask the next question, the big question.

“When do you think you could do it?” Kara took the plunge.    
  
“We’d need to talk to Milla,” Lena mused. 

“Of course,” Kara agreed, the tension in the air wasn’t uncomfortable but it was very much there. Seriousness surrounding them as they both realised the gravity of the moment. 

“If she’s okay with it,”. 

“Whenever my cycle sinks up then,” Lena shrugged, “There’s an optimal time,”. 

“Maybe give Milla some time to get used to the change of school before introducing another person,” Kara whispered. 

  
“Another person,” Lena laughed, shaking her head. 

  
“I know,” Kara whispered in complete awe. 

“Is it weird I feel a little excited already?” Lena turned over in Kara’s arms to face her. 

“No,” Kara smiled, shaking her head, “I do too,”. Lena smiled widely and leaned in to kiss Kara passionately. 

  
“You want to practice?” she whispered with a kink of her eyebrow.    
  
“Okay, so when a woman and another woman,” Kara started teasingly. 

“They say orgasming helps with fertilisation,”. 

  
“Let’s practice then,” Kara laughed, flipping them over and leaning in to kiss Lena again. 

“Not on the sand,” Lena warned, placing a finger to Kara’s lips to stop her from kissing her. 

“Fine,” Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and suddenly they were floating through the air, Lena laughing before her lips were captured by Kara again. 

-

In all honesty, their final day was spent in bed and on the beach, taking advantage of their complete privacy. The only part where they had more than a bikini on was when they skyped Milla in the morning and then when they eventually left in the evening, with the perfect plan to fly overnight and land in time to tuck Milla into bed properly, due to the time difference. Kara ended up having to fly them part of the way to the airport, due to bad time management but they made it on time, running onto Lena’s plane and taking off before they lost their slot and that was when Lena’s not so genius idea to combat jet lag kicked in. Don’t sleep on the plane. 

Which meant the flight largely consisted of twelve hours of the two of them only having a one hour nap before they played the most stupid games on the planet, including twister through turbulence. Difficult but very fun. But the thing that kept both of them awake was the skype call they had with Milla for about three hours where she excitedly talked about everything in existence and told them all about how cute Jamie was, while they pretended to still be in the Philippines and not on a plane. 

When Lena was finally driving back she definitely shouldn't have been legally allowed to drive, but the caffeine helped a lot. They arrived into the parking garage and it felt like there was a collective sigh of relief but they were really woken up when Maggie and Alex both came speeding into the parking garage at the same time. Alex on her bike and Maggie in a car and did a huge double-take upon seeing each other. 

  
“Alien attack,” they both offered as an explanation as they ran to join them in the lift.

“We were mean to pick up Jamie hours ago,” Maggie sighed as Alex pulled Kara into a huge hug. 

“The first week back fun then?” Lena asked with a laugh and Maggie looked ready for murder. 

“Did you enjoy your beautiful, exotic, relaxing honeymoon?” she deadpanned. 

“Yes, thank you for asking,” Lena smiled, wide enough to annoy Maggie. 

“You could’ve told us Supergirl was back early,” Alex sighed. 

“This was always when we were coming back, we just lied to Milla,” Kara laughed and Alex shushed her. 

“I am very very tired,” she whispered, “ Just tell me I’m right,”. 

“You’re wrong,” Kara smiled smugly as the doors to the lift slid open. She dumped her and Lena’s bags to the side and they both tried to walk through the apartment quietly but Maggie and Alex didn’t have the same aim. 

“Aunt Alex! Tia Maggie!” Milla came running out of the hallway, having heard the voices and instantly did a double-take, looking at her moms. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled and Milla was in her arms before she could even react, superspeed and flying definitely used, Milla reached out for Kara too and she wrapped her arms around the two of them. 

“Hi, Milly,” she whispered. 

  
“Hi, Mommy. Hi, Jeju,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i believe in slow dancing to mirrorball by Taylor Swift at two in the morning by the light of the kitchen fridge that was left open because you got distracted supremacy and i want a girl to do it with. 
> 
> sorry, this took so long. I did a lot of research on honeymoon destinations and unique ones and then literally put together a whole ass itinerary and then we had to go visit some friends in devon for tea so i couldn't keep writing it. I am in devon atm btw so i'm surfing and have less time during the day too. daily posts should be back soon. 
> 
> fun fact: my dad got chased by a penguin while diving in Ecuador (Galapagos Islands) long before I was born and my mum found it fucking hilarious and my dad is now a little scared of penguins but won't admit it. 
> 
> avery :)


	39. Of Firsts and Lasts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> these chapters are becoming long af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know if you're American you call them erasers but i'm British so i will never do that shit. they are rubbers.

One week until the big day: Milla starting school. Kara and Lena were taking it harder than Milla. Lena was losing her partner in (what never has actually been and never will actually be a) crime at work and Kara had spent every free second telling everyone within earshot her daughter was growing up too fast. Eliza had found it hilarious. 

After Kara and Lena had put Milla to bed on Sunday, a very difficult job considering it was the first time they’d all been together in a week, all three of them ended up chatting in the living room. It had started with the honeymoon but quickly veered onto the course of school. Monday would be a week till she started and Kara and Lena had spent the last two months since they told her she would be starting school making sure she didn’t show any signs that she didn’t want to start school so they had Eliza checking for the same things. Milla had only shown excitement apparently, which didn’t help Lena’s internal debate between her brain and heart. Her heart said don’t start her at school while her brain said do. She wanted her heart to win but her brain was very right. 

“She’s getting too big,” Kara had decided and that’s when Eliza burst out in laughter. Kara had pulled out the typical innocent pout and puppy dog eyes to find out why Eliza was laughing. 

“You sound like such a mom,” Eliza smiled, “You sound like me,”. Kara’s eyes had widened in fear this time while Lena had fallen into laughter. 

“I’m going to take the fear in your eyes as a compliment,” Eliza smiled. 

“Don’t tell Alex you said that. She’ll never let me live it down,” Kara sighed, her head falling to Lena’s shoulder when she saw that Lena was already drafting a text. 

“Lena!” she complained. 

“It’s to Jess, I’m asking her if she needs a day off to get over jet lag,” Lena sighed as she typed a text to the group chat about what Eliza had said. She’d already sent one to Jess, while she and Kara were getting married and on their honeymoon, Lena had insisted on sending Jess and her boyfriend on a trip to Paris, after Jess let it slip it was her dream last year. Jess had also already refused the day off, it was Jess after all. 

“That’s the group chat!” Kara protested. 

“Well it’s sent now,” Lena shrugged as she hit send and looked up at Eliza, “How did you cope on Alex’s first day?”. 

“I actually coped okay,” Eliza smiled and Kara laughed. 

“Jeremiah told me the story on my first day of school,” she sighed. “You were in floods of tears when you dropped Alex off but Alex was completely unphased and you spent the whole day at the lab obsessively checking your pager to see if the school had called and at lunch, he found you about to call the school to check in to see how Alex was,”. 

“He exaggerated,” Eliza shrugged with a small sad smile that would always appear when she spoke about Jeremiah. 

“Kara’s already taken the day off,” Lena smiled and Kara blushed furiously. 

“You cancelled all your meetings so you’d be free at any moment,” Kara fired back. 

“I had already planned on spending the full day in the lab,” Lena defended itself and Kara shook her head. They both knew that in the years Lena had been CEO at L-Corp, she had never spent a Monday in the lab. 

“What are you working on right now?” Eliza asked and Lena felt Kara stiffen up a little behind her. She squeezed her hand and launched into the explanation of how much further she’d gotten with the generator. 

-

Eliza had decided to stay an extra couple of weeks in National City, mainly helping Alex and Maggie out, so on Monday morning, she moved her stuff over to Alex and Maggie’s before they went to work and started to take care of her other grandson. Milla had insisted on going to work with Lena, which gave Lena the perfect opportunity to test her red sun bands if she had a break in her meetings. She really hated Mondays. 

“Good morning, Mrs Luthor-Danvers,” Jess smiled widely as she walked into Lena’s office, tablet in hand. Maybe this Monday wasn’t too bad. 

  
“Yes! Luthor-Danvers!” she heard heckled from Sam, who must have been in the area between their two offices. Not too bad at all. 

“I’m still going to tell you to call me Lena,” Lena smiled, shaking her head. 

“I’m still going to ignore you but really, congratulations,” Jess smiled. 

“How was Paris?” Lena asked. 

“I would love to tell you but I only came in to give you your schedule and to tell you that your mother’s lawyer and two board members are waiting outside,” Jess sighed, handing over Lena’s schedule and sliding a pile of contracts onto the top of Lena’s to-do pile. 

“Why does Nana have a lawyer?” Milla asked. 

“Lillian,” Lena sighed. 

“Hey Milly,” Sam poked her head around the door, “Why don’t you tell me what I missed in your awesome life over the last week?” Sam held her hand out to Milla who looked confused to Lena. Lena gave her a nod before mouthing a ‘thank you’ to Sam. “Bring Lola,” Sam smiled, “I missed both of you,”. Milla stood up as Lola jumped down off her lap and they followed Sam to her office. 

“Did you tell them the board meeting is in fifteen minutes?” Lena asked Jess. 

“And I reminded them Lillian and Lex had no power but they don’t care,” Jess sighed. 

“Send them in and prepare security, just in case,” Lena sighed, switching on the intercom so Jess could hear every word said. She only had time to take a few deep breaths before the old white men marched into her office. She hated Mondays. 

“Will your daughter be joining us in the board meeting again?” Mr Digby (or small dick as Kara called him) asked as he walked in. 

“The last one, starting school on Monday,” Lena sighed, holding out her hand to shake theirs with a polite good morning. The other board member, Mr Roberts (or greyest as Kara called him, he was by far the eldest board member but clung onto the seat because he hated his son or the most liberal person Lena had ever met) didn’t even bother saying anything in return while the lawyer (oil slick in Kara’s world) had the most disgusting handshake on the planet, but that wasn’t news to anyone. None of them even bothered to utter a congratulations. 

“First of all, we are here to demand an answer as to why you have blocked your family from contacting you completely and handed all their illegal correspondence over to the courts,” oil slick spoke first, Lena would be lying if she said she could remember his name. 

“I think you answered that question yourself,” Lena laughed and when they looked at her with confusion, “Illegal,” she sighed. 

“What about the fact they can’t contact you legally?” a small dick asked. 

“Umm,” Lena thought for a second, “I don’t want to talk to them,” she shrugged, honesty was after all the best policy. The three men looked like they wanted to die. 

“You also didn’t notify the board of your marriage. No prenup, she essentially owns half your L-Corp shares and she could take them all in the event of a divorce,” small dick again. He’d had five divorces all from wives of the same age, twenty-something when he married them thirty-two when he filed for divorce. 

“Good thing there won’t be a divorce,” Lena smiled.

“You never know that,” greyest this time. Surprising words from the one man that never divorced anyone. “You people have destroyed marriage enough as it is,” he complained. There it was. Rampant homophobia. Lena just took a deep breath. 

“I will never divorce Kara,” she spoke firmly and plainly. “I love her more than anything else in this world with the sole exception of our daughter and I know she feels the same. If you have any other pointless, offensive and borderline homophobic questions about my personal life which doesn’t concern you, please save them for the board meeting and,” This would be a really good time to know oil slick’s name or she could just pull a power move. She glared at him pointedly, “You,” more glaring, she needed to sell it, “Tell my mother to fuck off,”. She pulled it off. The three men didn’t move. 

“That will be all,” she dismissed them as she turned back to her computer, “Unless you have congratulations to offer or something,” she looked at them one final time and they were all moving out of their chairs, surprisingly fast for three of the oldest men on planet earth. 

“Jess, if,” Lena lost his name again. Jess knew the nicknames, maybe he wouldn't hear her, “If oil slick doesn’t leave straight away don’t hesitate to call security,” Lena smiled before switching off her end of the intercom. 

“Noted,” Jess smiled. Lena hated Mondays and they were going to be so much worse without Milla to light it up. 

-

Kara was having a little bit of a better day. She was in Cat’s office first thing who desperately wanted to know why she and Lena had announced their marriage and why exactly gossip rags were speculating based on paparazzi photos instead of her talking about it. 

“We forgot about it,” Kara pressed her lips together. 

“I would announce it before you have even more paparazzi following you,” Cat seemed more concerned than annoyed. It certainly explained the balcony. “The board meeting doesn’t start for ten minutes,” Cat hinted. 

“How do you know?” Kara asked with surprise. 

“I have Jess’ number,” Cat shrugged, “Someone had to recommend her to Lena,”. 

“You realise how perfect Jess is right,” Kara laughed. 

“I find firing people cathartic,” Cat shrugged, “Somehow I got through three last week. Please stop giving the assistant’s my food and drink orders,”. 

“No. We were doing well. We had someone last one month,”. 

  
“He harassed another employee,”. 

“Not the best example,” Kara shrugged, activating her suit, “But it means you keep them longer,” she smiled before flying off. 

Kara was on Lena’s balcony just as she shut off the intercom and leant back in her chair in the way that said she either had to deal with a prick or with her mother. “Sorry,” Kara smiled weakly as she walked in. Maybe Lena didn’t hate Monday as much now. 

“Why are you sorry?” Lena asked. 

“You had to deal with someone you don’t like before a board meeting,” Kara smiled, placing a quick kiss to Lena’s lips. 

“Board members and my mother’s lawyer asked why I cut Lillian and Lex off and why there was no prenup,” Lena sighed, as Kara sat on the desk in front of Lena. 

“Well gossip rags papped us so Cat suggested we choose a pic and do the standard insta post,” Kara smiled. 

“First dance,” Lena suggested, referring to one where Kara had surprised Lena by spinning her around and it had ended in both of them laughing while they looked at each other like they were the only two people in the world. 

“I was thinking the exact same one,” Kara laughed, pulling out her phone. Her new home screen was her favourite wedding picture though, a candid of Milla trying to steal cake from Kara and Lena while on Kara’s hip but they’d sworn to keep Milla’s face off the internet with whatever it takes, Cat was helping a lot with that. 

“Jeju?” Milla shouted excitedly from the door. “I thought I heard you,” she smiled, running up to Kara. 

“I’m only here for a second,” Kara pouted, lifting Milla onto her lap. 

“Sam stole Lola for puppy time before she had to go into hell. She said if she wasn’t allowed alcohol she needed puppies,” Milla explained as Kara finished posting on her Instragam with the not too creative caption of ‘I get to call her my wife’. Simple but true. Lena finished at the same time, just captioning it with ‘Luthor-Danvers ❤’. She wanted to make that part clear. 

“Oh really?” Lena smiled, “I need to talk to Aunt Sam about how much she mentions alcohol,”. Kara just placed a kiss to Milla’s temple and lifted her onto Lena’s lap. 

“Already?” Milla asked. 

“There’s a bank robbery downtown,” Kara smiled, she’d heard it over the comms. 

“Be careful,” Lena warned, placing a kiss to Kara’s cheek as she stood up. 

“Always,” Kara smiled before flying off with a sigh. 

“Are you listening?” Milla asked Lena. 

“Always. Jeju will be fine,” she assured her, standing up and moving Milla onto her hip so she could carry her into the board meeting.

-

Monday improved though, with Kara bringing lunch and a few awesome meetings with R and D. They were so used to Milla being there that they now involved her after figuring out they could get approval and now they had turned into some of the most fun. Maths was put on the screen and thrown out to Milla with seats as a reward for every correct answer and sometimes even music was involved. They’d turned into entertainment more than anything else and when word got out that Friday was Milla’s last full day at L-Corp it seemed there were a buzz and one team even asked to push their meeting till the next so they could improve it to make it more fun for Milla. 

One of the R and D teams had been working on a VR experience which would help people with anxiety live out situations before they did them with prediction software and asked for a pushback too to build a new world. Lena was guessing it was a school considering they asked where they were sending Milla. 

Which meant Friday was by far the best day though, with the accumulation of all the R and D meetings in one day leaving everyone in stitches from laughing and Milla in complete awe. Some things changed the office before the better. 

They then spent Saturday school shopping with Eliza, Alex, Maggie and Jamie. There was then a small conflict when Lena noticed Eliza, Kara and Alex had all picked up planners in one of the shops which dissolved in the quietest argument Lena had ever witnessed. 

“I should give it to her. I’m her mom,” Kara whispered. 

“Grandmother,” Eliza returned at the same volume as Alex put hers back and went on to Kara’s side.    
  
“I think Kara should get to do it,” she smiled, she wanted to give one to Jamie, her motivations were clear. 

“What happened?” Maggie walked up beside Lena. 

“Journal tradition. Mother or grandmother?” Lena whispered, taking a sip of her water. Maggie just nodded and sat back with Lena to observe the action. 

“We just want to continue it,” Alex smiled, “It’s so important to us because it reminds us of you,”. 

“I’m nowhere close to dead yet, Alexandra. Don’t act like it,” Eliza fired back. Maggie and Lena both gasped. 

“We need popcorn,” Maggie whispered. 

“I have Kara’s emergency sweets,” Lena pulled into her handbag and opened up a pack of Haribo, holding them between her and Maggie before looking to check Milla was still doing okay. She was still sitting on the floor of the book section, meticulously reading every blurb until she found one she liked. 

“We know you’re not dead, mom,” Alex sighed, “We’re very thankful you’re alive,”. 

“Show it, then,” Eliza shrugged and Lena could safely say she laughed a little too loud, hiding the Haribo as she and Maggie went back to pretending they were fussing over Jamie so no one got suspicious. 

“Not so loud,” Maggie sighed, hitting Lena lightly. 

  
“Hey!” Lena hissed, “It was a good comeb-” she was cut off as she refocused on the situation. 

“I get my grandkids. You get your grandkids,” Eliza attempted to negotiate. 

“Climate change is a thing, we don’t know if we will make it that far,” Kara fired back. 

“You realise how close your own wife is to solving that whole issue, right?” Eliza laughed as Maggie elbowed Lena in the ribs at the mention of her name. 

“I’m watching this just like you,” Lena hissed. 

“But it’s like a movie,” Maggie laughed. 

“What if these two are my only chance?” Eliza sighed, “What if something happens and Milla’s was my only chance? You’re a pretty immortal person, Kara,”. 

“She does know we all plan on having more kids, right?” Maggie whispered to Lena just as Milla came running up holding a book, The Hunger Games. Luckily she was completely oblivious to Kara, Alex and Eliza. 

“Okay-,” Kara had started to say but Alex had pulled her off to the side for a conference. 

“Awesome book choice,” Lena laughed, picking Milla up and onto her hip. 

“What did you mean when you said ‘She does know we all plan on having more kids, right?’. Is someone pregnant?” Milla turned to Maggie, completely ignoring Lena. 

“No,” Maggie and Lena both laughed, “No, no, no, no, no. No. No way,”. Both of them with one eye on the Danvers family. 

“Fine, you can do it,” Eliza sighed, they’d clearly missed something. 

“What is Jeju going to do?” Milla asked. 

“Nothing, don’t worry,” Lena smiled, placing a kiss to the side of her head and turning them away from Kara’s silly dance. “Did you find anything on the list?”. 

“No,” Milla smiled innocently. 

“I guess we have a mission then,” Lena laughed as Kara ran over to join them. 

“What’s the mission?” she asked. 

“Fine everything on the stupid list,” Milla sighed, “Why doesn’t the school give it to you like on Argo?”. 

“A very complicated explanation of politics which really doesn’t make sense goes here,” Lena smiled. 

“Oo! Ruler!” they walked past a stack and Kara grabbed one, “And rubbers and pencils and glue,” Kara smiled, handing them all to an overwhelmed Milla. 

“We need a pencil case,” Lena laughed, taking some of it off Milla and taking some pens and a set of coloured pencils from nearby them. 

“The most important decision!” Kara smiled.

“It’s not,” Lena whispered to Milla, “Jeju’s exaggerating,”. Milla nodded as Lena lifted her down so she could follow Kara to the pencil cases. Lena followed them, taking the journal from where Kara was hiding it in her bag and then going to the counter to pay for it so Milla didn’t catch on. The great pencil case debate looked like it may last a while anyway. 

-

Milla eventually decided on one with the Supergirl symbol, on the grounds it was the symbol of the House of El which was similar to how everything she would have on Argo would be labelled. They then spent Sunday together as their small family. Lena and Kara not leaving Milla’s side all day as they watched their way through three different Disney movies and then regretting the number of sweets they managed to eat their way through when Milla bounced up and down on her bed, excited for school the next day, much more excited than Lena and Kara and an over-excited alien definitely wasn’t anyone’s favourite thing even if said alien has a red sun bracelet on to reduce her powers.    
  
Surprisingly Kara managed to get her to sleep by taking off the bracelet and taking her flying, tiring her out in seconds in the fastest race possible, to the point she returned with Milla half-asleep in her arms. 

“Jeju’s fast,” Milla pouted, going into Lena’s arms. 

“I know,” Lena laughed, placing a kiss to the side of her head, they had already read Harry Potter so it was just a question of tucking Milla in. 

-

“Mommy! Jeju! Wake up! School!” Milla came sprinting into Kara and Lena’s room and jumped onto the bed. Lena groaned quietly, rolling out of Kara’s arms to look at the clock. Five in the morning. 

“We don’t need to be up for another two hours, sweetheart,” Lena sighed as Kara sat up and wrestled Milla into her arms and a hug. 

“Oh,” Milla pouted. 

“It’s five in the morning,” Lena laughed, placing a kiss to her head, “We don’t have to be at school till eight fifty in the morning,”. 

“Oh,” Milla pouted more.

“Maybe just get some more sleep,” Kara suggested, placing a kiss to Milla’s temple. Milla groaned, flopping in Kara’s arms as Lena went to shut their bedroom door and shut out the light from the hallway. 

“Fine,” she sighed dramatically, cuddling a little closer to Kara who lay back down, reaching out her arm and bringing Lena into the hug and Lena could’ve sworn she was falling back asleep until she was woken up instantly by Milla. 

“What if it goes badly?” she whispered into the darkness of the room, anyone could have heard the anxiety in her voice. Lena instantly switched the light on, rolling out of Kara’s arms again so she could reach the switch before taking a deep breath and making eye contact with Kara for a second before they both completely focused on Milla. 

“I can’t promise you that there’s a one-hundred per cent chance it will go well but I can tell you it’s very close,” Lena smiled. 

  
“Ninety-eight per cent if we forget about the very rare chance of a world-ending disaster and we’ve already had enough of those in the last five years that I’m pretty sure we’ve filled the quota,” Kara added and Milla laughed lightly, uncertainty still written all over her face as she slipped out of Kara’s arms so she could sit between her and Lena. 

“But what if people don’t like me?” Milla asked. 

  
“From an extremely unbiased perspective, I’m sure they’ll love you, sweetie,” Lena smiled. 

“That doesn’t help,” Milla sighed, leaning against Lena who wrapped a comforting arm around her. 

  
“Well, you’ve done it before,” Kara shrugged, “You had school on Argo. How did you make friends there?”. 

“I just did. You know, people in my class,” Milla mumbled. 

“The one thing that’s the same on Earth and Argo is friends. Just be yourself and you’ll be fine,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“And if you really hate it after five minutes, you already know what to do. Kara can be there in a millisecond,” Lena laughed. 

  
“But then I’ve just failed,” Milla buried her head in Lena’s stomach. 

“No,” Lena had never spoken faster in her life, “Look at me, please, Milly,” she asked gently and Milla lifted her head slowly, looking Lena in the eye. “You are someone who has already been through so much in the past six months and you are now trying to go to school, one of the hardest things you’ll do in life, on another planet where you have to speak your second language and control a tonne of powers. We’re so proud of you for even thinking about doing it and we’ll be proud of you if you make it through six seconds or six minutes or the full six hours and if you don’t. That’s fine. You haven’t failed, you just got one step closer to victory,”. 

“Slow and steady wins the race,” Kara shrugged. “I didn’t make it through the first thirty seconds before Jeremiah had me in the car and was taking me back home,”. Milla turned to Kara in surprise. “The noise was too much, I got overwhelmed and I started to have a panic attack and almost lost control of my powers,”. 

  
“What if that happens to me?” Milla asked. 

“It won’t,” Kara assured her, “One because you have glasses and the bracelet and two because you had me as a teacher and I’m better than Kal,” Kara laughed, making Milla giggle just a little, “And three,” Kara made sure Milla was looking at her properly, “You are ten times stronger and braver than I ever was when I started school,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head. 

“But you’re,” Milla tried to protest but couldn’t find the words. 

“Trust me neither of us are perfect and neither of us were as strong as you are at your age, or maybe not even any age,” Lena smiled, hugging Milla close. Milla seemed to relax, thinking over her words. 

“No one’s perfect, everyone’s just trying their best and if you’re best is thirty seconds then that’s that and we are so proud of you for pushing yourself to your limit,” Kara added, an arm wrapping protectively around both Milla and Lena. 

“Okay,” Milla smiled, settling in both of their arms. 

“We love you so much,” Lena whispered, placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Love you too,” Milla mumbled through a yawn. Kara reached for the light switch on her side this time and they all lay back down. 

“Khap ukiem rraop, te inah  _ (I love you, my daughter) _ ,” was the last thing Lena heard Kara whisper before she drifted into sleep again.

-

“Okay, are we ready to go!” Lena smiled, clapping her hands together, “Pancakes eaten?”. 

“Yep!” Milla smiled. 

  
“Showered?”. 

“Yep!”. 

“Dressed?”. 

“Seriously Mommy,” Milla sighed, indicating her outfit. 

“Teeth brushed?”. 

“Yep!”. 

“Bracelet and glasses?”. 

“Yep!”. 

“Hair sorted?”. 

“Jeju did it in plaits,”. 

“Shoes on?”. 

  
“Yep,”. 

“Bag check then,” Lena smiled, “Lunch?”. 

“Yep!”. 

“Snacks?”. 

“Yep!”. 

“Pencil case with pens, pencils, colouring pencils, ruler, rubber, glue and scissors?”. 

“Yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep, yep and yep!” Milla laughed, counting on her fingers as she did. 

“Reading book?”. 

“Yep!”. 

  
“Which one?”. 

“That’s not part of the checklist,” Milla pouted. 

“I want to know though,” Lena smiled hopefully. 

“The third Famous Five. I wanted something I already knew,” Milla sighed. 

“Awesome choice!” Lena laughed, “What else?” she thought for a second, waiting for Kara to walk in. “Planner?” she asked. 

“You didn’t get me that,” Milla narrowed her gaze as Kara walked into the room, she had been getting dressed after Lena took the first shower. 

“Danvers family tradition,” Kara smiled, “I gave your Mommy one on her first day at CatCo and I got one every year on my first day at school,” Kara explained, crouching down in front of Milla. “So here’s yours,”. It had a bow on the front like Lena’s. Lena would never admit it but she actually used the planners Kara gave her every year and kept each one of them. 

“You just write down anything important like mine has Milla’s first day written in for today,” Lena smiled as Milla opened it up, looking at it, flipping through the pages with the smallest bit of superspeed to read it.    
  


“What’s this one?” Milla asked, turning the page to Kara, “How do you know that’s my threvzeht?”. 

“Little maths and a little science,” Kara shrugged, “I celebrate mien every year,”. 

“Thank you Jeju,” Milla laughed, jumping into her arms. 

“No problem, Milly,” she smiled, slipping the journal into Milla’s backpack as she stood up with Milla on her hip. Lena checked her phone for the time and saw about a million texts and emails. 

**Winn:** Tell Mills good luck on her first day and that we’re all rooting for her and that I better get the lowdown on all the kids today. 

**Alex:** We’re on our way over. 

**Sam:** Tell Milly good luck and that’s she’s awesome and amazing and that’s I’ll miss her today, please. 

**Ruby:** please tell milla good luck from me.

**J’onn:** Tell Milla good luck from me and that she’s going to do awesome. 

**Brainy:** Tell Milla break a leg from me. 

**Nia:** Brainy got confused. We mean to tell her good luck from us and that we all believe in her. 

**Jess:** Please tell Milla good luck on her first day. I’m going to miss her in the office today. 

**Mum:** Tell Milla that we’re all rooting her on her first day and please remind her that us teachers aren’t as scary as we seem.

**Lois:** Is it appropriate to toast to Milla’s first day at eight in the morning? Follow up question: can I do it with tequila? Jonny’s been vomiting all night. Anyways, good luck and all our best wishes from her. She’s stronger than every other Kryptonian on this planet so she should be awesome (at least more awesome than the husband of mine that slept through most of the night). I'm so tired. 

**Cat:** Please remind Milla that we’re all sending all the luck her way for her first day and that she's awesome no matter what happens. 

On top of all those texts, plus more from the rest of the Justice League, there were emails from random employees from both the DEO and L-Corp wishing Milla luck on her first day. Lena relayed as many of the messages as possible, missing out certain parts from Lois’ message. 

“I don’t know that many people,” Milla protested. 

“You seem to know more,” Kara laughed, “Uzheiu  _ (Granny (Alura))  _ says ‘Nahjivehd, kir chahv. Khap raozhiv rraop rriv voiehd  _ (Good luck, little one. I know you can do this) _ ’ too and lots of people at CatCo and the DEO have texted,”. 

“You seem to have made quite a few people like you,” Lena laughed, placing a kiss to the side of Milla’s head, “And just by being yourself,”. 

“I can already see where you’re going,” Milla laughed. 

“Won’t bother then,” Lena laughed, tucking one of Milla’s loose hairs behind her ear, she’d been saying similar things all morning. Suddenly, the elevator doors slid open. 

“Zaza!” Milla smiled, jumping out of Kara’s arms and running over to her. 

“How’s my favourite granddaughter?” Eliza laughed, going down onto her knees to bring Milla into a hug. 

“I’m your only granddaughter,” Milla whispered. 

“Still my favourite,” Eliza smiled. 

“Don’t I get any hugs here. I’m feeling very overshadowed,” Alex complained as she and Maggie manoeuvred the buggy around them to get out of the elevator. 

“Hi, Tia Maggie,” Milla smiled, turning to Maggie who had to stifle a laugh and she picked Milla up into her arms. 

“I would be offended but I’m just proud,” Alex smiled from behind them where Kara wasn’t disguising her laughter as well, hiding her face behind Milla’s school bag. 

“You’re not convincing anyone,” Eliza whispered to her daughter on her way to hugging Kara.

“We need to get going,” Lena smiled, they did need to be there in twenty minutes and the teacher wanted to talk to them before Milla started class because she was new.    
  


“Back in the lift,” Alex smiled, backing up the pram with Jamie in, “I brought the big DEO car,”.    
  


“Cool,” Lena lifted Milla onto her hip and checked Kara had Milla’s bag. “Let’s go,”. 

Lena needed to get a bigger lift.

-

Alex looked ready to die by the time they got to the end of the car ride. Eliza had deemed fit to tell stories from Alex’s first day at elementary school the whole time they were driving there much to the amusement of everyone but Alex. Milla gave everyone in the car a hug before Kara lifted her out and she took Kara and Lena’s hands, pulling both of them in. Lena made a mental note to strengthen her red sun band.

Milla slowed down as they walked into the school and they eventually found the classroom with a lot of reassurance that Milla would learn her way around very quickly. They walked in and the teacher was already there with another student and two other parents. Milla instantly hid behind Kara a bit. 

“Hi,” Lena smiled, “I’m Lena and this is my wife Kara and my daughter, Milla,”. 

“Hi Milla,” the teacher smiled at her.

“Hi I’m Jacob and this is my spouse Charlie,” one of the other parents smiled, holding his hand out to Lena who gladly shook it. There was a whole round of handshaking between the parents where both Kara and Charlie tried not to trip over their kids that were hiding behind them. 

“So, I just wanted to bring you guys together because you are both the new students this year,” the teacher smiled. “I think I should introduce yourself. I’m Miss Dunn and I will be their teacher for the year and I just wanted you two to meet. So Milla meet Ayita,” Miss Dunn smiled, trying to introduce the two kids who would barely look at each other. 

“Milla?” Lena peered behind Kara and out of the corner of her eye, she could see Jacob doing the same thing. Milla shook her head so Lena bent down to her height. “I’m sure she is just as scared as you are,” Lena smiled, “And think about it’s this way. After this one, all the rest will be easy,”. Milla took a deep breath. 

“Okay,” she smiled and Lena placed a kiss to the top of her head as she stood up. Milla crept out from behind Kara and walked gingerly over to Ayita. “Hi I’m Milla,” she smiled, sticking out her hand. 

“I’m Ayita,” she spoke in a very quiet voice, “Why are you starting at a new school?”. 

“I was just adopted by my moms,” Milla smiled. 

“I was adopted when I was a baby too,” Ayita smiled, “But we moved because my old school didn’t like aliens,”. 

“You’re an alien?” Milla asked excitedly and Lena looked up to see fear fill the eyes of Ayita’s parents. 

“Yeah. I’m from Starhaven,” she smiled. 

“I’ve heard of that. You’re Anasazian?”. 

“You actually know it,” Ayita laughed. 

“Yeah. My Mommy knows Supergirl and she tells me all about aliens and everything. Do you have the magic?”. 

“I don’t know you only get it when your a teenager,” Ayita smiled. 

“What other planets have you been too?” Milla asked the girls now completely distracted from the adults. Kara had taken a hold of Lena’s hand and gave it a quick squeeze before they went over to Jacob and Charlie. 

“Don’t worry. I’m not my family in any way,” Lena smiled. 

“We weren’t worried about that. Most kids react by thinking every alien has Supergirl’s invulnerability,” Charlie laughed and Kara looked like she was going to say something so Lena just poked her in the leg with her joined hands. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lena smiled.

“I’m sorry to interrupt too but I just wanted to give you these. We normally giev the packs to the kids but they tend to get lost,” Miss Dunn smiled, handing them a pack Lena could only assume was full of reading lists and curriculums. She dreaded the reading list most. Milla would hate the books if they were simple. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as everyone else said something similar.

  
“I’m sorry. I’m also going to have to ask you to say goodbye before the other kids go in,” Miss Dunn went on and Milla instantly turned her head, a small pout on her face. She said something Lena could hear to Ayita but by her mirrored expression it was probably just relaying the information. Milla came running over to her and Kara. 

“What if it goes wrong?” she whispered. 

“It won’t,” Lena assured her as Kara helped her put her bag onto her back. 

“Remember to drink water and eat food. Don’t let your body get tired, you’ll feel it, just say you need to eat something,” Kara reminded her, bringing Milla into both her and Lena’s arms. 

“We’re so proud of you,” Lena whispered. 

“And we love you so much,” Kara added. 

“And remember if it gets too much call us,” Lena smiled, straightening Milla’s hair as she stepped away. 

“I love you too,” Milla smiled as both Lena and Kara stood up. 

“You’re awesome,” Kara laughed, giving Milla a high five, “You got this,”. 

  
“I got this,” Milla smiled, waving goodbye to her Moms. 

  
“That’s us told,” Kara whispered quietly to Lena before leaning forward and placing a final kiss to the top of Milla’s head and whispering another ‘I love you’. Lena did the same before they both said ‘goodbye’ and walked out. 

“I hate this,” Lena whispered as she and Kara made it out into the hallway. 

“Just keep walking,” Kara sang to the tune of Dory making Lena laugh a little. 

“Dork,”. 

  
“Dork you married,”. 

-

“Is she okay?” Lena asked for the five millionth time. They’d been in Lena’s L-Corp lab for three hours and it was about lunchtime for Milla. 

  
“I’m not listening in 24/7,” Kara sighed, “And I haven’t heard anything bad,”. 

  
“Good,” Lena sighed with very little relief. Kara taking the day off worked in her advantage, she had taken Kara’s blood to try and put her theory to the test, too see if she can make Kara sperm. She looed back into the microscope and finally managed to focus though and almost screamed. Kara looked up from her laptop where she was working. 

“Why did your heart just skip like five beats?” Kara asked fear in her eyes, “Please don’t say invisible monster,”. 

“I did it, you idiot,” Lena laughed and suddenly Kara had her arms wrapped around her, hugging her from behind. 

  
“You did?” Kara pushed up on her tiptoes to look over Lena and peer into the microscope. “Oh my god! You did! We could get pregnant right now!” Kara laughed, “Oh my god!” she breathed, spinning Lena around so she faced her. 

“I came on to my period yesterday,” Lena deadpanned. 

“I know that. Why do you think I brought all your favourite period snacks?” Kara laughed, indicating her bag full of snacks, “And two hot water bottles and a lot of ibuprofen,”. 

“You have ibuprofen?” Lena looked ready for murder. 

“I always carry it when your own your period,” Kara protested, taking some out of her pocket and grabbing Lena’s water bottle. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled once she’d downed them. Kara wrapped her arms around her fully to pull her closer. 

“If we were in a perfect world we could get pregnant right now,” Kara whispered with a small smile. 

“Another one,” Lena smiled. 

“Another one,” Kara whispered against Lena’s lips before she captured them in a kiss. 

-

“Mommy! Jeju!” Milla came sprinting out of school at a little less than top speed. Ayita chasing after her, shouting for her Daddy and Renren to come over to them. They were only a few metres away. Someone else was also following them, he was yelling for his Dads. There was a theme but the school was also known for inclusivity. The parents all came over to the one place, all with very confused looks. 

“These are my new friends,” Milla explained to her moms as the other parents got similar talks. “That’s Ayita, she has a dad and a renren who isn’t a boy or a girl and that’s Riley, he has two dads but he only looks like one of them because of surrogacy,” Milla smiled. 

“I see,” Kara laughed, the important facts of course. Milla didn’t let them properly respond before she went back to Ayita and Riley. 

“Hi again,” Charlie laughed to Kara and Lena. “And hi,” they smiled to other dads. “I’m Charlie and this is my husband Jacob,”. 

“And I’m Kara and this is my wife, Lena,” Kara added with a smile, her hand firmly in Lena’s.

“I’m Ezra and this is my husband Jayden,” Ezra smiled, “And I guess we are now all second best,” he laughed, looking over at their children. 

“I guess we are,” Lena smiled as she felt Kara stiffen up a little next to her. Super emergency. Kara’s phone rang immediately after that and she apologised, taking the call a little way off. 

“So what do you do?” Lena asked the question for anyone really. 

“I’m an accountant,” Charlie smiled. 

  
“And I work in sales,” Jacob shrugged, “That’s how we met,”. 

“I work in graphic design,” Ezra smiled. 

“I’m an architect. We met at art school,” Jayden smiled. There was a lot of polite smiling going on. “What about you?” he asked politely. 

“I’m a CEO but I’d rather be a scientist,” Lena laughed, “And Kara’s a journalist and we met when she interviewed me,”. A small awkward silence fell on the parents for a second, broken as Kara came walking back. 

  
“Sam says to pick up your phone. There’s a minor crisis that needs you,” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand again. An obvious lie to anyone who knew Lena. Milla turned her head to face them with a pout. 

“I’m so sorry. We have to run,” Lena smiled as Kara gave Milla a look and held out her hand. Milla came over and took it and the three of them walked to the car. 

“What’s the Supergirl emergency?” Milla asked. 

“We need to intercept a truck in five minutes so we have time to drive to the DEO and you to tell us about your day,” Kara smiled and Milla launched into the explanation without any prompting. Her, Ayita and Riley getting on after they were the only ones who didn’t have a Mom and a Dad so they talked at lunch and then they became friends, was the gist of the story. Milla’s involved far more description of how boring the lessons were. 

As soon as they were at the DEO the same story was repeated to Brainy, Eliza and Winn and then Nia, J’onn, Alex and Maggie when they returned from the mission. And the story was by no means short. Milla had an impressive vocabulary for a five-year-old and she made use of it but Lena didn’t care how long the story was or how many times she had to hear (five). She cared that her daughter was happy. Genuinely happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not me giving characters gender neutral names and then not stating their gender. renren is a genderneutral term for a parent.
> 
> when i write kara and lena giving advice, i just write what i needed to hear as a kid. this fic is sort of a letter to my younger self at times (though my life is nothing like Milla's (though i really wanted to be adopted (there's a reason for my Matilda obsession (i shouldn't have related like i did)))). 
> 
> that hardest thing about writing this chapter was remembering what shit you need for school. i haven't been for so long. 
> 
> i won't write straight white male characters that i don't demonise for my own sanity, if I have written any they are bi and i will tell you why if you comment them down below.
> 
> okay Starhaven is a planet colonised in DC comics by Native Americans in the 13th Century by the Anasazi Tribe. it is a planet with the same geology to Earth. They have no powers but can possess some kind of magic from what i understand. there is limited info online. Ayita is also a Native American name according to google. 
> 
> Avery :)


	40. Of Positives and Negatives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is plot fill mostly in the middle but the beginning and end are fluffy af

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics = kryptonian cs this shit is hard to translate

Milla had been at school for about one and a half weeks and everything was going perfectly, from her new friends to their new routine. Kara would pick Milla up from school and then bring her to L-Corp and then they would spend time talking about Milla’s day before Kara and Lena would start doing work again with Kara either staying at L-Corp or going back to CatCo. It worked perfectly. 

Which meant Lena and Kara’s pillow talk largely consisted of whether or not they should talk to Milla about the possibility of another sibling, mainly what they should say. They didn’t want to tell anyone else at this point. Milla came first, Milla always came first. They eventually decided to confront it over dinner on a Wednesday, when Kara and Lena happened to have the freest time. 

  
Most of the time Lena was making dinner was spent with her and Kara debating how they should bring it up with Milla while making sure Milla didn’t overhear. She was watching She-Ra on the TV after Riley had recommended it to her; Kara refused to admit that she’d seen all of it before when Milla had asked her about it but Lena could see her repeating the iconic lines under her breath. 

“Just don’t make it seem like too big of a deal,” Lena whispered, to Kara who was sitting on top of the counter, “But don’t make it seem like nothing. Casual but not too casual,” she was really trying to make sense of their last few minutes of conversation. 

  
“This makes as much sense as the dress code business casual,” Kara sighed. 

“That makes sense,”. 

“Only if you were raised in the Luthor household,”. 

“It had its advantages,” Lena laughed, “Can you get the tomatoes out of the oven please?”. The tray basically materialised itself in front of Lena. 

“So, what’s the actual plan?” Kara asked from where she was now standing behind Lena. 

“Wing it because neither of us has any idea what we’re doing,” Lena smiled. 

“Love it,” Kara smiled far too confidently for what she was feeling and placed a quick kiss on Lena's cheek. 

“We’ll be fine, right?” Lena smiled, none too convincingly. 

“Yeah,” Kara whispered. 

-

“Milla, we need to ask you something,” Lena took a deep breath, trying very hard to keep her composure relaxed, “And we just want your honest opinion,”. Kara and Lena had spent the first half of the meal playing chicken about how was going to ask and now they were on ice cream. 

“What?” Milla smiled, ice cream all around her face. Lena leaned over and wiped some of it off, a futile task considering she was only a couple of spoonfuls in. 

“How would you feel about having another sibling?” Kara spoke this time. She was managing to seem relaxed a little better than Lena. Milla narrowed her eyes for a second, thinking. 

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

  
“If Mommy were to get pregnant how would you feel about it?” Kara asked. 

“Are you pregnant?” Milla turned to Lena. 

“No. Definitely not,” Lena smiled seriously, “We just want to know how you would feel if I were pregnant?”. 

“So you’re asking if I want to be a big sister?” Milla asked slowly, trying to figure it all out. She’d only been introduced to Earth pregnancy a few months ago in the most difficult conversation of Lena’s life so confusion was expected. 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled. 

“Of course I want to be a big sister,” Milla laughed and Lena felt relief wash over her. 

“Really?” she asked and Milla just nodded, going to eat another spoonful of ice cream but she was stopped by Kara wrapping her arms around her in a hug. 

Milla pouted, looking at the spoon in her bowl. “Jeju, you’re stopping me from eating the ice cream,” she complained, in a cutely grumpy way that was extremely Kara. 

“Okay, I see how it is,” Kara pouted, stepping away from Milla in the exact same cutely grumpy way. 

“No Jeju. I love you,” Milla pouted, standing up on her chair and wrapping her arms around Kara. 

“I was just teasing, sweetie,” Kara laughed, placing a kiss to the side of Milla’s head and sitting her back down.

“Seriously, Kara. Never get in the way of Kryptonians and food,” Lena laughed, stealing a bit of Kara’s ice cream. Milla nodded very seriously as Kara swiped her spoon back from Lena and sat back down.

“So how do you make a baby on Earth?” Milla asked and Kara choked on her ice cream. They’d only really covered the more love stuff last time, “Like the science stuff,” Milla added, eyeing Kara suspiciously who was slowly turning into a tomato. 

“Same as on Krypton really,” Lena took over as she passed Kara a glass of water. “You need something from both the man and the woman but I’ve just found a way to make the women’s thing into the man’s thing like they do on Krypton but because we don’t have the gestational pods here you can just implant it into the womb of a female,” she explained, straight sex could come later, it wasn’t really relevant. Kara seemed to manage to recover, nodding her agreement violently while Milla just shrugged and carried on eating her ice cream. 

“So are you going to try and get pregnant soon?” Milla asked. 

“Would you want that?” Kara asked, her voice a little raw from the choking. Milla looked between her and Lena for a second, an unreadable expression. 

“Yes,” she smiled. 

“Well, then that’s the plan,” Lena laughed, “But you can’t tell anyone,” she added. 

“Why not?” Milla asked innocently. 

  
“It might take a while and we don’t want everyone getting worried, you know what Zaza and Ukhieu and Nana would be like,” Kara laughed and Milla’s eyes widened. 

“Yeah,” she nodded, “Okay,”. 

-

“You know this doctor and she’ll keep this a secret and everything,” Kara asked as they walked through the back entrance of the hospital. It was only the day after they’d spoken to Milla. 

“Yes,” Lena sighed for the hundredth time, “I grew up with her and Jess already sent over NDAs which she signed,”. 

  
“I know,” Kara leant against the elevator wall with a sigh. “What if this goes wrong?” she whispered. 

“Hey,” Lena smiled, taking Kara’s face into her hands, “We can try again and this is just the first appointment. We have thirty days of injections and appointments in between,”. 

“I know,” Kara whispered, leaning her head against Lena’s.

“I love you,” Lena smiled, “And you love me,”. 

“Bold of you to assume that,” Kara teased with a small laugh and Lena's face morphed into a stony glare. “I love you,” Kara whispered. 

“Exactly,” Lena smiled, “I love you and you love me and we already have one beautiful daughter and we can do this together,”. 

“You have to tell me if anything feels off or if you feel weird or,” Kara took a deep breath, “Don’t push me away,” she whispered, almost pleadingly. 

“Why would I ever do that?” Lena laughed as the lift doors slid open but neither of them moved. Lena went to say something else but Kara’s face stopped. “I won’t ever push you away, Kar,” she whispered, placing a quick kiss to Kara’s lips and moving her hand down from Kara’s shoulder so she could grasp her hand. Kara seemed to relax as Lena pulled her out of the elevator. 

-

The next month was hard. They didn’t want Milla to catch on so the days involved Kara giving Lena the injections each night after Milla was asleep and then during the day over-protective Kara kicked in. Extra food being delivered and constant texts and reminders to drink water and eat along with the standard ‘I love you’ texts. It was just the two of them together and Lena hated to admit how much she needed Kara through it all, she felt just a little disconnected and so emotionally drained as the month wore on. But Milla and Kara were always there. 

Turns out hugs were really the best medicine. Lola took to staying on Lena’s lap all day while they were at the office and then Milla and Kara were always there all the other times. Her brain and body felt like they were back in the time when she ignored every single emotion and hated herself but they were picked up by her family, always there. 

The worst part was how much Lena hated her body again. She felt fat and bloated, no matter how much Kara assured her she wasn’t. No matter how often Kara reminded her how beautiful she was. But it was coupled with mood swings but Kara was always there, Lena had a feeling J’onn knew considering he had insisted on using the next three months to train Nia more and give Kara even more time off from Super duty than she was already taking. 

The worst day was a bad mood swing late at night after a bad day at meetings and Lena ended up calling her mum and just telling her everything. There are times you just need your mum. Kara woke up to hear her and just offered her a small smile from the bed before coming over and holding Lena in her arms while Lena kept talking. Lena made sure that night that Kara didn’t want to tell Eliza and Alura but Kara was fine without it. 

Kara spent the next month just worrying about Lena. She didn’t need the pressure of Eliza constantly asking how Lena was. She knew Lena needed to talk to her mum though and that was okay. Just making sure Lena was happy was her first priority and no matter how many times Lena felt bad for herself being put first Kara could honestly say she didn’t mind. Lena was doing the hard part of all of this and Kara didn’t mind. It made Kara happy to know Lena was happy and her face would always light up when Kara brought her favourite foods from everywhere in the world, and when it was just Kara because even though Lena refused to believe it, she was still the same person just with a few more tears. Anyone could handle tears. 

Turns out for them the easiest part was what the doctor said would be the hardest. After they had harvested Lena’s eggs they said she may not be back to normal for a few days but Lena was back on her feet the next day, with almost a spring in her step. No side effects form a minor surgery and they had twenty-five embryos growing in a lab and five days to wait. It might have been the excitement that drove both Kara and Lena for the next few days and it was amazing. 

Finally, the day came. They dropped Milla off at school before going to the doctors. Milla was not at all suspicious of their weird behaviour which surprised everybody because Kara had already been confronted by Alex thirty-five times in the thirty days since the first appointment. Kara was close to breaking but mainly because the last five times were in the red sunroom training and Alex was scary when Kara had no powers. She didn’t want Alex to know until they were sure. 

The egg transfer was probably the easiest part. Lena has compared it to a smear test but Kara being an alien had no idea what she was going on about so instead insisted on driving them home which Lena wouldn’t let her do at all. 

“That’s going to be what kills me, Kara,” she had laughed, taking the driver’s seat before Kara could protest. 

“Fine,” Kara had pouted. 

Then it was a week of hellish anxiety and uncertainty and then a Saturday when neither of them could wait they talked themselves into it. They’d been told to wait two weeks but that didn’t stop Kara from speeding to the pharmacy and returning thirty seconds later with two pregnancy tests. 

  
“Just because it isn’t positive doesn’t mean I’m not pregnant,” Lena pointed out but she was opening one of the boxes. She turned to Kara. “I need to leave some intimacy. You’re not seeing me pee on a stick,” she sighed. 

“Fine,” Kara smiled, “I love you,” she sped to give Lena a quick kiss before she disappeared completely. Lena heard her pick up Milla and take her to get some breakfast. 

-

“Cookies aren’t breakfast food,” Kara laughed as she lifted Milla onto the counter. 

“But they’re nice food,” Milla argued hopefully. 

“What if we did the smoothie bowls that Mommy likes?” Kara suggested. 

  
“Can I add honey?” Milla negotiated. 

“Fine. Though I’m thinking I might need to take that sweet tooth out,” Kara teased but Milla covered her mouth protectively, shaking her head. Kara was trying not to listen to Lena in the bathroom but she heard her ask Siri to start a timer and wash her hands. Deep breath. 

“Can you get me the bowls down, please?” Kara turned to Milla and the bowls were on the counter with it looking like Milla never moved while she smiled proudly. 

“Nice one,” Kara laughed, speeding to put away the papers Milla sent flying before giving her a high five. 

“Are we using the loud thing?” Milla asked and Kara just nodded, moving a hand to the papers as she sped off again and returned with the earplugs in her hand. “Can I do it?”. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, she’d used her superspeed to chop all the fruit and it was already in the blender. “But we need to make the most important life decision first,” she raised one eyebrow dramatically before turning to the fridge and pulling out four bottles and placing them on the kitchen counter. “Diary, almond, coconut or soy?” she smiled normally. 

“Is that even a question?” Milla picked up the coconut and handed it to Kara, “We’re already putting coconut shavings in there,” she sighed as though it were obvious. 

“It is a crucial decision,” Kara defended herself, adding a dash of the milk before putting the other three away and then turning back to the blender and putting the lid on while Milla put her earplugs in. Kara pulled one out. “Not too much pressure on the top,” she reminded her before putting it back in. Milla nodded and went to hold down the lid while Kara switched it on and covered her own ears. She should’ve picked a quieter breakfast food. 

It finally finished blending and Kara served it into the three bowls before Milla arranged the fruit and coconut shaving on top with extreme precision, her little tongue sticking out of her mouth as she made a planetary arrangement on each. Mango at one end as the sun with raspberries as planets and coconut shavings for stars. The finishing touch was being added as Lena walked out of her and Kara’s bedroom.

  
Kara’s heart sped up to a hundred miles an hour as she looked over to see Lena with tears in her eyes. She could feel the panic spread across her body then Lena just smiled and nodded and Kara’s heart stopped completely. She shook her head in disbelief as a hand flew to her mouth, a tear escaping her eye as Lena nodded again and then Lena was in her arms as she spun the two of them around. 

“Really?” she whispered. 

“Yeah,” Lena nodded, pressing her forehead against Kara’s as her feet reached solid ground again. 

“What’s happened?” Milla asked and Kara and Lena both exchanged a look as they turned toward her panic about miscarriages and more running through their heads but nothing else mattered, Milla needed to know. 

“I’m pregnant,” Lena smiled and Milla almost dropped a coconut shaving in the wrong place. 

  
“You are?”. 

“I just found out and it’s early-” Lena was cut off as Milla arms wrapped around her in a huge hug, “Days,” Lena finished at a whisper, holding Milla close as Kara’s arms wrapped around the two of them. 

“Okay, it’s early days. You can’t tell anyone,” Kara told Milla as they pulled away from the hug. Milla having moved onto Kara’s hip. “But we will tell the family,” Kara smiled. 

“Do we get to call Nana?” Milla’s face lit up and Lena checked her watch. 

“She’s normally free around now,” she shrugged and Milla only smiled more as they reached the kitchen island. “Wait, did you do this?” Lena smiled in awe as she saw the breakfast bowl. Milla had added more when Kara lost focus. A honey ring around one of the raspberries even. “I think professional chefs should all give up,” Lena laughed, grabbing Kara’s phone as Milla sat down on one of the stools. Kara sped off to go and grab Lena’s phone while she took a picture and she was in the bathroom. The two positive pregnancy tests sitting on the sink. 

Kara breath hitched in her throat, it hadn’t quite sunk in. She took a quick photo of them on Lena’s phone and then left them there, not quite knowing what to do. She sped back to Milla and Lena, handing Lena her phone with a huge smile. 

“Can we call her now?” Milla asked as she started to eat her breakfast. 

“Yes,” Lena smiled, “Then we can call Zaza and Ukhieu and maybe we should go see Aunt Alex and Tia Maggie,” she suggested. 

“Yes!” Milla laughed. 

“I can’t believe it,” Kara whispered in shock, “We’re going to have another baby,”. 

“I’m not a baby!” Milla protested. 

“You’re my baby,” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head. 

“Not anymore. The baby is now the baby,” she protested, pointing to Lena’s stomach. Lena’s hand flew to there and she suddenly remembered the red sun band and then she remembered, not until week five by her calculations. She was pregnant. Suddenly there was a small hand on top of hers and then a bigger hand on top of that. Lena looked up at Kara and Milla with a smile. Her family. 

“Should we call Nana?” Kara suggested, already close to tears.

“Yeah,” Lena pulled up the contact number as she took a spoonful of breakfast, suspiciously healthy for Kara cooking. 

“Hi Mum,” Lena smiled, setting up the phone as Aisling showed up on the screen. 

“Hi Lena and Milla and Kara,” Aisling laughed as each of them came into view. “This is a surprise,” Aisling smiled, “All three. What happened?” she laughed and then her face changed, the realisation dawning on her. “You were meant to wait two weeks,” she scolded.

“We’re pregnant though,” Lena laughed as Aisling sat down, her phone being rested against something. 

“Are you sure?”. 

“Check your texts,” Kara smiled, attaching the photo of the tests, she and Lena had shared their galleries with each other a while ago. Aisling's face lit up with a huge smile as she saw the picture. 

“You’re pregnant!” she laughed and Lena nodded with a watery smile. Milla moved into Lena’s lap.

“I’m going to be a big sister!” Milla laughed. 

“Yeah, you are!” Aisling smiled, “And you two are going to be mums again,”. Kara and Lena just nodded with huge smiles, Kara sliding into Milla’s seat next to Lena. 

“You’re going to be a grandma again,” Kara smiled. 

“You’re making me feel old,” Aisling laughed as a tear rolled down her cheek, “Now remember no alcohol, no cigarettes, lots of folic acid and lots of rest. I had really bad morning sickness with you but only until about ten o’clock and I found the best thing was ginger,” Aisling’s voice began to break with tears as she spoke, “Remember no caffeine, no raw meat or fish or food with high mercury content and no processed food. Including that delicious Big Belly Burger. It’s all bad,”. Milla’s eyes widened as the rules were listed off while Lena sighed, leaning her chin on the top of Milla’s head. 

“We are all scientists here, mum,” she smiled.

“I know but sometimes our cravings get the better of us,” Aisling smiled, “When Lionel found me drinking a cup of coffee I didn’t hear the end of it for a week,”. Lena smiled, Aisling had started to tell her more about the Lionel she never got to know too well. 

“If I so much as smell coffee near her I will get rid of it,” Kara laughed. 

“Sam’s going to hate you,” Lena sighed and she seemed to have flashbacks, “Just don’t deprive Sam of coffee,” she said, her voice sounding a little haunted. 

“That bad?” Aisling asked. 

“Worse,” Lena deadpanned. 

The conversation ended up going on through the rest of breakfast and then they decided to call Eliza, with Kara flying over to tell her and then calling Lena and Milla from Midvale. To say Eliza was surprised to see Kara at the backdoor was an understatement, she almost dropped her glass and Kara could’ve sworn she heard her swear. 

“This better not you here to tell me Alex had gone and gotten herself killed or something,” Eliza sighed as she slid open the door. 

“No,” Kara smiled, “I have something to tell you,” she pulled out the phone with Lena and Milla on. 

“What?” Eliza eyed the three of them suspiciously. 

“You should sit down, Zaza,” Milla smiled and Eliza gave Kara the most confused look as she sat down at the dining table. Kara leaning the phone up against a vase before taking a deep breath and turning to Eliza. 

“We’re pregnant,” she smiled. Eliza's face lit up and her mouth fell open in shock. 

“I saw you last week,” she breathed in complete disbelief. 

“We just found out,” Kara smiled, “Lena found a way to make it so they’re biologically both of us,”.

“I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were doing this,” Eliza smiled, standing up to bring Kara into a hug. “I’m going to be a Zaza again,” she laughed, a tear rolling down her face.

“Yeah,” Kara smiled. 

“Who’s carrying?” Eliza asked.

“Me,” Lena smiled and Eliza turned to face her, sitting down and indicating for Kara to sit down. 

“Okay. Now my top tips from Alex,” Eliza smiled, “You can’t work the same hours. I learnt that the hard way. For a start, you don’t have caffeine and then you also are tired as hell and may struggle to sleep so delegate to Sam and then make sure you eat properly if you’re hungry eat. They are like monsters inside of you, that might have just been Alex, but they are. And folic acid pills are so important in the first trimester. I told this to Alex so many times but remember them especially now,”. 

“Kara bought some on the way over to you,” Lena smiled, “She insisted,”. 

“Oh yeah, that too. Listen to Kara, I would add here that I gave the same to Alex with Maggie, but sometimes your partner tends to be right during pregnancy because they tend to have a clearer head. I regretted not listening to Jeremiah too many times,” Eliza sighed, her eyes rolling a bit, “He used it against me so many times,”. Kara was smiling very smugly from next to Eliza and Lena just shook her head. “How far along?” Eliza asked. 

“A couple of weeks,” Lena smiled, she was sitting with Milla in her lap on the sofa in their living room. “But when I say we found out five minutes ago I mean it,”. 

The conversation moved on again, with more pregnancy tips. Lena was beginning to see an issue with every single one of her and Kara’s moms being scientists. Up next was Alura. One complicated connection later, where they had to move to the roof garden for better signal, they were online. 

“ _ Please don’t say this is a life or death emergency _ ,” Alura smiled, her face on the screen. 

“ _ We just wanted to see your reaction, _ ” Milla smiled, close to jumping up and down in her excitement. 

“ _ What is it, little one? _ ” Alura asked. 

“Can I say?” Milla whispered, turning to them and Lena just nodded. “ _ Mommy’s pregnant! _ ” Milla laughed, turning back to face Alura with a very flourished spin. 

“ _ As in with a baby? _ ” Alura checked, in complete shock. 

“ _ Yeah _ ,” Kara laughed, “ _ Both of our DNA too. Lena figured it out _ ,” she smiled proudly. 

“ _ That’s amazing _ ,” Alura smiled, they weren’t as big on pregnancy announcements on Krypton, it was more about the birth. “ _ How far along are you? _ ”. 

“ _ A couple of weeks. We just found out, _ ” Lena smiled. 

“ _ Well there are some key things to note about Kryptonian babies and I don’t know if this will apply but you should at least know _ ,” Alura slid right down the same rabbit hole as all the other grandparents, giving Lena more advice than she’ll probably ever remember. She should’ve brought a notebook. 

-

“What are you doing here?” Alex asked, opening the door to see Kara, Lena and Milla. 

“We need to tell you something,” Lena smiled and a victorious smile spread across Alex’s face. 

“I know something was going on! Maggie! Didn’t I say that!” Alex laughed, stepping aside to let them in. 

“Yes you did,” Maggie walked into the living room with Jamie on her hip. He’d gotten quite big and was starting to garble a lot of nonsense. 

“Bet you can’t guess what it is,” Kara smiled. 

“Lena’s pregnant and you just found out,” Maggie shrugged as she picked Jamie’s toy from the floor. Everyone turned to her in shock. “Lena was acting like Alex when she was doing IVF and Kara got super protective, pun intended, and then you come over with big news. I’m a detective. I detect,”. 

“So Lena’s pregnant,” Kara smiled like she was announcing it to try to alleviate some of the shocked tension. 

“I knew it,” Maggie smiled victoriously.

“Well, I might as well just give Lena my hacks on how to survive without coffee. I find yelling at people helps with the anger,” Alex launched into one of the most useful sets of tips Lena might ever get while Milla started to play with Jamie and Kara and Maggie talked. 

“Bend to her every will. It’s just easier,” was all Lena heard Maggie tell Kara in the most serious voice she’d ever heard the detective use. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> they take twenty-thirty eggs and fertilise them all but then only use one or two. 
> 
> important things to note about their pregnancy journey:  
> \- there will be no do we find out the gender / don't we find out the gender because gender is a social construct exploited by a patriarchal society to systemically oppress women  
> \- there will be no gender reveal party because gender is a social construct created by a capitalist society to make more money by selling gendered products e.g. bathrooms, titties and penises (genitalia doesn't equal gender)  
> \- that said i couldn't find decent gender-natural names but considering gender is a social construct created by a capitalist society to make more money and exploited by a patriarchal society to systemically oppress women the names aren't actually gendered because gender doesn't exist.   
> thank you for coming to my confusing ted talk.   
> keynotes: fuck capitalism, fuck the patriarchy
> 
> google probably thinks i'm pregnant right now 
> 
> Avery :)


	41. The First Eight Weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is late because i was really busy yesterday drinking starbucks, meeting up with friends, going on a boat and going to a BBQ and i had to so much research and my brain hurt because it's so hot in Britain today.   
> I AM DYING

The morning sickness didn’t come till week four. It was two weeks of complete happiness and then Lena woke up one morning and she had never had to make it to the toilet so fast. Kara was right there though, holding her hair back as soon as she had kneeled down in front of the toilet. 

“Fuck,” Lena whispered, leaning back against Kara and accepting the glass of water. 

“Do you want me to get Jess to cancel your morning meetings?” Kara asked, pulling the hair back off Lena’s face and into her ponytail. Lena just nodded, the glass of water forgotten as she bent over the toilet again. 

“I’m sorry,” Kara whispered as Lena leant back against her again, picking up the water and trying another small sip. 

“It wasn’t like we forgot to use birth control,” Lena quipped, letting herself relax a bit against Kara.

“Okay, we need ginger, water and it says to snack on crackers and dry, carb-heavy foods throughout the day. Figure out and avoid nausea triggers and eat cold foods because the smell is less overwhelming,” Kara reading from baby websites was becoming a common feature. “Do you want me to take you some plain toast and I can call Jess?” Kara offered.

“I’ll just stay here,” Lena smiled, moving away from Kara and leaning against the wall.

“I love you,” Kara kissed Lena’s forehead quickly before standing up. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, “If I don’t get out of here Milla needs that permission slip for school,” Lena called after her. 

“You put it in her bag last night,” Kara poked her head around the door one last time before leaving. 

-

“I need you to do something and keep it secret from everyone including Sam,” Kara smiled as Jess answered the phone. 

“So Lena is pregnant,” Jess laughed and Kara almost dropped the plate. 

“How did you know?”. 

“She keeps putting her hand on her stomach and she had all the symptoms last month but then they went away and she was happy so I realised it was IVF you were doing and now you need me to keep a secret,”. 

“Morning sickness kicked in and she needs her morning meetings cancelled,” Kara sighed. 

  
“Consider it done. I’ll schedule in lab time and we can pretend Lena had a big idea for a new classified project that will earn L-Corp millions and send Sam to the board meeting by herself,” Jess smiled. 

“Thank you,” Kara sighed with relief, putting the very plain toast onto the plate and grabbing the butter so Lena could decide if she wanted any or not. 

“It’s my job. Congratulations by the way,”. 

“Thank you,” Kara flew up to reach for all the prenatal vitamins Lena needed before walking toward the bedroom. 

“Remember Milla needs that permission slip today,”. 

  
“Lena reminded me and everyone else a hundred times,” Kara laughed, “Thank you for doing this,”. 

“It’s my job,” Jess smiled, “Now go look after her,”. 

  
“I will don’t worry. Bye, Jess,”. 

“Bye, Kara,”. Kara put the phone into her pocket as she made it back to Lena, sitting down on the bathroom floor with everything.    
  


“I need to go get ginger because we don’t have that right now,”. 

“Don’t worry,” Lena shook her head as Kara went to stand up, reaching forward and catching Kara’s hand, “I need to see how bad it is without first to see if it even works because I’m not eating that optionally,” Lena sighed as Kara wrapped her arms around her. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled, placing another kiss to Lena’s forehead and then her cheek.

“I know I’m disgusting right now, Kara, don’t try and convince me otherwise,” she sighed. 

“You’re carrying my baby and you are experiencing a few bad side effects. I like to think of it as completely and totally breathtakingly beautiful,”. 

“Stop saying the right things. I want to be grumpy for a bit longer,” Lena whispered, relaxing a bit anyway. 

“Okay,” Kara smiled, her head falling to Lena’s shoulder as she placed a chaste kiss to her neck in a spot she knew always helped Lena relax, not in a sexual way but more generally. Kara wasn’t sure why but it just worked 

“Mommy? Jeju?” a small voice came from the other side of the closed-door just as Lena took a bite of toast, no butter. Kara checked it was okay and Lena just nodded. 

“In here,” Kara called and Milla walked in a little confused. “Remember we talked about morning sickness,”. Milla nodded. “Mommy’s having it right now,” Kara explained.

“I’m sorry, Mommy,” Milla walked over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck, cuddling close to her. 

“It’s fine,” Lena smiled, her voice a little too shaky and her face a little too pale to be convincing.

“We need to get ready for school,” Kara smiled, tapping Milla on the back. Milla pouted and took Kara’s hand, letting Kara lead her out of the bathroom with a last smile to Lena. Lena gave her a smile back.

Kara kept visiting while she got Milla ready for school, Milla too while Lena kept randomly vomiting, not too many times but it worsened when she tried to move. By the time Kara got back from dropping Milla off, Lena had managed to get herself through a shower though and she was dressed for the day and managed not to be sick after she’d gotten in the shower. 

“Are you sure you want to go in?” Kara asked, having found the red sun band which Lena slipped onto her wrist before leaning into Kara’s side. 

“Yeah,” she nodded. She was wearing the most comfortable work outfit she could find but it still wasn’t particularly comfortable. 

“I added sweatpants and a sweatshirt in here plus food, water and vitamins,” Kara passed her one of her oversized handbags.

“Thank you, darling,” Lena smiled, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

“I’m going to drive you too,” Kara insisted, pressing the lift button to open it. 

“That’s going to be what makes me vomit,” Lena sighed, walking to the lift and leaning against the back wall. 

“I’m not that bad,” Kara protested cutely, leaning against the wall next to Lena. 

“I know,” Lena smiled, resting her head on Kara’s chest. “So what did you tell Cat?”. 

“Milla had a bad morning before school,”. 

“Nice,” Lena laughed, “Using our daughter as an excuse,”. 

“It’ll be fine. I’m not that late,” Kara shrugged and Lena checked her watch. 

“Forty minutes late,”. 

“At least it won’t be an hour late and the meeting doesn’t start till then so it’s good. I can speed read all the story proposals,”. 

“Okay,” Lena reached into Kara’s pocket and stole the car keys as they left the lift and walked over to the driver’s side. Kara didn’t even protest, going around to the passenger seat. 

“What did Milla think of your driving by the way?” Lena asked. 

“We flew,” Kara smiled sheepishly, “We were kind of late and I figured practice makes perfect,”. Lena just shook her head, pulling out of the driveway and turning the air con on, surprisingly not too nauseous. 

-

By the time Lena got to L-Corp, Sam was already in the board meeting and there was no real point of Lena joining her so instead she powered through ten tonnes of paperwork until Sam burst into her office around lunchtime, slamming the door. 

“Big invention idea!” she shouted, “You left me with those dickheads for a big invention idea!”. 

“I couldn’t tell them Milla had a bad morning,” Lena shrugged and Sam instantly softened. It was a good excuse. 

“What happened?” she asked, taking a seat at Lena’s desk. 

“Just a bit of panic about the museum trip next week. She didn’t really want to talk about it too much,” Lena tried to avoid the question. Sam went to press further but there was a gust of wind and Kara showed up in the office. 

“I know you have,” Kara started, trailing off as she saw Sam, “Hi,” she smiled. 

“Don’t look so upset to see me,” Sam laughed, “What’s in there?”. 

“Food,” Kara shrugged, handing the box she was holding to Lena. Lena could guess Kara had gone above and beyond again even though it seemed her mum was right. She hadn’t felt nauseous since about ten o’clock.

“Okay,” Sam eyed her suspiciously. 

“I have work to do,” Kara smiled, vanishing again. 

“What’s up with your wife?” Sam asked, leaning forward on Lena’s desk. 

“I have no idea,” Lena shrugged, popping one of the crackers into her mouth. Sam eyed her suspiciously but decided to leave it.

“Anyways. What you missed in the meeting when you deserted me like the traitor you are,” Sam leant back in her chair and started to explain. 

-

I turned out ginger was the thing that worked and Lena managed to survive the next few days on a diet of ginger tea, crackers, biscuits and a lot of salad and pasta. She didn’t feel like she was close to death again until five days later, three hours from the workweek being over when Kara sped into her office at the fastest speed known to man, not even dressed in her super suit. 

“There’s no one else in here,” she panicked looking through all the rooms off Lena’s office. 

“What do you mean?” Lena asked, standing up to try and get to Kara but she was moving faster than Lena could keep up. She managed to reach her and stop her from moving after about thirty seconds of chasing her. 

“What’s going on?” she asked, her hands firmly on Kara’s arms to stop her from moving again and then Kara just stopped and swallowed, looking down at Lena’s stomach. 

  
“What the fuck is going on, Kara?” Lena persisted, trying to catch her eye. Kara’s face lit up with a huge smile. “What is it?” she asked. 

“I can hear it,”. 

  
“You can hear what, Kara? I’m very tired and you’re not making a lot of sense,”. 

“The heartbeat,” Kara whispered, listening more closely. “Heartbeats,” she laughed. 

  
“What the fuck?” Lena dragged Kara over to the couch, “Did you just say heartbeats? Plural! Heartbeats? Plural!”.

“I can hear two,” Kara whispered. 

  
“Are you sure one isn’t mine?” Lena asked, “Because that’s a very easy mistake to make,”. 

  
“No,” Kara finally looked up into Lena’s eyes, the biggest smile on her face, “There are four heartbeats in this room,” she whispered in complete shock and awe. 

“You’re sure?”. 

  
“I’m sure,”. 

  
“So you think that there are two in there,” Lena whispered, trying to make sense of it as she leaned forward and pulled Kara’s glasses off. 

“Yeah,” Kara nodded, looking down at Lena’s stomach again, Lena followed her gaze. 

“Can you see anything?” she asked, she knew that the baby or maybe babies were small right now and she also had noticed Kara trying to look at multiple points during the last month with little success. They were just reaching the five-week point so the baby, babies, would be the size of a leaf, maybe. Kara just nodded. 

“Two,” she whispered.    
  
“Really?”. 

“Yeah,” Kara’s eyes were filling with tears as she looked back up at Lena. “We’re going to have twins,”. 

“We’re going to have twins,” Lena laughed, pulling Kara’s face to hers in a kiss, both of them smiling too much for it to go anywhere. 

“I can’t believe this,” Kara whispered, pressing her forehead against Lena’s. 

“We definitely need to do the home renovation,” Lena laughed, a few tears falling down her face. 

“We can talk about it later,” Kara smiled, her hands on Lena’s stomach as she stared, completely transfixed. Lena’s hands reached round to cover Kara’s as she moved her head to kiss Kara again. 

“I love you so much,” Kara whispered, both of them crying properly now. 

“I love you so much too,” Lena smiled. An alarm went off on Kara’s phone, snapping them both from their daze. 

“Milla!” Kara remembered. 

  
“She’ll be able to hear too,” Lena smiled. 

“Yeah,” Kara seemed stuck in one spot as she stood up, placing one last kiss to Lena’s lips before she flew out. Lena leant back against the back of the couch and put her hands on her stomach, taking a deep breath and just smiling. 

-

“Jeju!” Milla came sprinting up to Kara who lifted her up and onto her hip. 

“Hi, Milly,” she smiled, placing a kiss to the side of her head, “How was school?”. 

“It was amazing. We had maths and I finished all the work before the teacher had even finished explaining so then I got to read for the rest of the lesson and then we had Art and I painted this,” Milla showed Kara the piece of paper she was carrying. 

“Oh my god! I think we need to get an Art gallery for all your work,” Kara laughed, walking them out of the school gates, “The fridge isn’t big enough anymore,”. 

“We could get a bigger fridge,” Milla suggested with a laugh. 

“More food. I like your style,” Kara laughed, turning into an alleyway and materialising her suit before launching the two fo them into the air. 

“I can fly,” Milla pouted as they went over the city. 

“Do you want to?” Kara slowed to a hover, they were almost touching the clouds. 

“Yes,” Milla smiled, pulling off her red sun band and passing it to Kara before floating out of her arms. Kara grabbed her foot to stop her from going too far and pulled her back down to her level.    
  


“If you have the bag you’ll have bad turns,” Kara warned, taking the bag off Milla’s shoulders and taking her glasses off before sliding them, the red sun band and the Artwork inside. “Now, race you,” Kara did a spin in the air before flying ahead of Milla. 

“Jeju!” Milla complained, chasing after her with a laugh. 

-

Milla skidded into Lena’s office at a hundred miles an hour with a huge smile on her face. “Hi Mommy,” she laughed, from behind the couch. 

“Hi Milly,” Lena spun around on the couch to face her. 

“Okay,” Kara panted as she walked in doubled over. “This is unfair. You have to be cheating,” she collapsed on the floor in front of the balcony door dramatically. Lena could help but laugh at her wife as Milla went to stand over her with her arms crossed. 

“You’re being a drama queen,” she accused Kara. 

“I resent that accusation,” Kara smiled, moving quickly and tickling Milla lightly so she fell out in giggles. Kara eventually stopped abruptly and looked over at Lena, Milla now in her lap as she sat on the floor next to Lena’s desk. 

“Hey, Milly. Listen carefully. Can you hear anything weird in here?” she asked her. 

“Why?” Milla seemed to relax and then focus her ears, tuning into the room in a more deliberate way than Lena had ever seen Kara do. Out of nowhere, a realisation came over Milla’s face and she ran out of Kara’s arms and over to Lena, climbing onto the sofa and sitting next to her and listening more carefully. 

“Those are your siblings’ heartbeats,” Lena laughed and Milla’s face lit up with excitement, a hand moving to Lena’s stomach. 

“There are two,” she breathed. 

“Yeah, I heard them earlier today. There’s two in there,” Kara laughed. 

“Twins?”. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head, “Twins,”. She had spent the whole time Kara was away trying to comprehend it. 

“In other news, we need a bigger fridge,” Kara smiled, passing Lena Milla’s artwork. 

“I’ve told you before. There isn’t a bigger fridge,” Lena shook her head with a laugh. 

“I don’t think you’re looking hard enough,” Kara mumbled. 

-

Week five, six and seven flew by. According to Kara, their babies were the size of grapes. While they were falling asleep Kara would tap out their heartbeats on Lena’s arm lightly, it was fast but strangely comforting as they both slipped into sleep. Lena would probably vomit every morning but it became a routine, nausea going away with a simple ginger tea. 

In the weeks, they honestly forgot to tell people about the twin thing, getting used to it quite quickly and becoming distracted with work, school and generally busy life, also they just didn’t talk about the pregnancy with many people. Aisling was the first to figure it out. In week seven while she was checking Lena was eating correctly. 

“Kara’s assured me there are two very strong heartbeats in there, mum,” Lena sighed, she had to admit she didn’t mind the overprotective mothering. 

“Two?” Aisling asked, confused. 

“Yeah, two,” Lena smiled, “Wait. I forgot to tell you. So, it’s twins,” Lena laughed. 

“You’re having twins,”. 

“Yeah and I’m just realising we haven’t told anyone. We’re either having twins or a time lord and that might be cool but it’s very unlikely,” Lena laughed. 

“So I get two grandchildren?” Aisling asked and Lena just nodded, a huge smile on her face.

“Both Milla and Kara can hear their heartbeats and Kara can see them but they are very small. Wait,” Lena grabbed for the picture Kara had decided to draw at ten o’clock when Lena was struggling to sleep a few nights ago. 

“Apparently they look this, right now,” Lena smiled, trying to put the sketch into the frame. 

“They’re so tiny,” Aisling laughed.

“I know,” Lena smiled, looking down at her stomach. 

After that, they remembered to tell everyone else. Kara casually bringing it up with Alex when they were training and causing Alex to throw the punch and letting Kara win the match, something Alex called dirty tactics but Kara was already halfway out the door, celebrating the victory. Then came Eliza. Kara flew over to visit her for that one and swore she thought Eliza was going to have a heart attack when she explained it all. Then finally, Alura. That was more complicated.

Twins are considered a treasure and a gift on Argo, more so on Krypton than in the new society, but to say Alura didn’t have the best history with twins was an understatement. It was the only thing she and Kara never spoke about: Astra. Lena had born witness to one conversation on it and picked up one thing. Alura hated who her sister had become but loved the old memories and hated that Kara loved her anyway. A very rare point of conflict so they decided to leave Milla out of it, an unspoken decision in case they did end up mentioning Astra. 

“ _ I don’t know why you don’t like the hologram calls, Kara _ ,” Alura sighed as she picked up the phone. 

“ _ Your hologram was once very annoying _ ,” Kara laughed, “ _ And it couldn’t be destroyed with laser eyes _ ,”. 

“ _ We have more news, anyway _ ,” Lena smiled. 

“ _ Yes, umm _ ,” Kara took a deep breath, “ _ So we’re pregnant with twins _ ,”. Alura genuinely choked on-air as the words washed over her, a hand flying to her mouth. 

“ _ Are you joking? _ ” she laughed, “ _ Another set in the House of El _ ,”. 

“ _ We’re definitely not joking _ ,” Lena smiled. Alura mumbled some unintelligible Kryptonian that Lena could not understand, she couldn’t keep up when she and Kara talked fast. Kara replied at a similar speed, the words Lena picked out she couldn’t understand so instead she elected to nod along and hope for the best, asking Kara later. 

“She said that Zhao twins can be different from Ukiem twins and they can sometimes possess a telepathic connection,” Kara told her, her eyes wide as she seemed to try and process the information. Lena’s lack of understanding was making sense, telepathy wasn’t covered in standard Kryptonian lessons. “And that there haven’t been Zhao twins for many, many centuries,”. 

“You can’t remember how many,” Lena laughed. 

“Baby brain?” Kara smiled hopefully. 

“That’s my excuse,” Lena smiled, leaning to kiss Kara lightly. 

-

Week eight was a big one. The twins both doubled in size and Lena swore she had a tiny baby bump. Something, after a tiny bit of googling, Kara agreed with. Lena was pretty sure Kara was making sure it was possible to have a baby bump at eight weeks with twins and that she didn’t call her fat. Kara had then insisted on taking a picture of Lena and the baby bump. Apparently an essential thing. 

That’s when Sam figured it out, bursting into Lena’s office at nine o’clock in the morning on a Monday and yelling, “You bitch!”. Far too much information to process at nine o’clock on a Monday morning. 

“What did I do?” Lena asked, rubbing her temples. Nausea had been replaced with headaches. 

“You got pregnant!” Sam whisper-yelled, walking over to her desk. 

“Oh yeah, that. I did that,” she smiled smugly as Sam looked ready to murder. It was sometimes very satisfying to wind up your best friend. 

“I know and you must be out of the first trimester considering you just stopped wearing tight-fitting clothing,” Sam laughed, sitting down, “I thought it best not to confront you until the end of the first trimester out of respect,”. 

“When did you figure it out?” Lena asked. 

“I’ve suspected for six weeks but known for four when you missed that morning. It’s a bit late for morning sickness to kick in,”. 

“Well you’re wrong on that front,” Lena shrugged, “I’m eight weeks along, with twins,”. Sam choked on air. 

“Shit, Lena,” she laughed, “Are you serious?”. 

  
“Why would I lie?”. 

“Twins,”. 

“Kara can hear and see two in there,” Lena smiled, leaning back in her chair, her hands protectively on her tiny bump. 

“So I’m an auntie to two more little rascals,” Sam laughed, walking round to Lena. 

“You should see how excited Milla is,” Lena smiled, standing up and pulling her best friend into a hug. 

“Are you happy?” Sam asked as she pulled away from the hug. 

“I’m so happy,” Lena laughed, “It feels like everything is just fitting into place,”. 

“I hate you,” Sam sighed, pulling Lena into another hug. 

-

Week eight was also exciting because of their first scan. They made sure it was scheduled so Milla could join them, after school on a Tuesday. Excitement was a staple of the day and evening. Both Lena and Kara went to pick her up. There was definitely a little superspeed in Milla’s run toward them when she saw them. It was Kara who picked her up out of her run before she skidded into someone. 

“How was school?” Kara asked, adjusting Milla on her hip after she realised she was only holding her with one arm and that wasn’t meant to be possible. 

“Boring. Lunch was okay but we had maths, science and English and it was so easy,” Milla complained as Lena took the bag off her back and slung it over her own shoulder.

“What were you studying?” Lena asked as they walked to the car. 

“Adding and subtracting,” Milla groaned, “The only thing holding me back was how fast I could write,”. 

“Okay then,” Lena laughed as they made it to the car and Kara helped Milla into her car seat, “You don’t mind if I test your skills,”. 

“It’s all easy,” Milla shrugged as Kara climbed into her side of the car and pulled out her phone for the calculator. 

“Three hundred and forty-five thousand, two hundred and eighty-six minus one-hundred and fifty-two thousand, three hundred and ninety-two,” Lena smiled as she pulled out of the parking space. Kara typed it in, struggling to keep track of the numbers but Milla didn’t seem to have that issue, just nodding and thinking for a second. 

“One hundred and ninety-two thousand, eight hundred and ninety-four,” Milla sighed, “Challenge me,”. Lena turned to Kara to check and she just nodded.

“I didn’t see you rushing to say an answer,” Lena teased, “But multiply it by three,”. The car journey followed in that manner, Lena giving Milla increasingly difficult maths questions and Milla getting every single one right. They finally made it to the hospital though and went in through the back entrance, into the elevator and up to the floor and into the room Kara and Lena had visited what felt like a hundred other times. 

“Hi,” Dr Ackerman smiled as she walked in.

“Hi,” Lena smiled, she was already on the bed. Kara standing next to her with Milla standing on a chair so she could see. “This is our daughter, Milla, by the way,” Lena added. 

“Hi Milla,” Dr Ackerman smiled, “I’m just going to try and see your sibling in there,”. 

  
“Siblings,” Milla corrected and Dr Ackerman looked at her in surprise.    
  
“I can hear two heartbeats,” Kara explained with a smile. 

“Well, let’s see,” she smiled, before turning to Lena and asking Lena to lift up her shirt so she could do the ultrasound, asking Lena about how her symptoms were as she got everything ready, also asking Kara for the updates to make sure Lena wasn’t under exaggerating. 

“It’s cold,” Lena laughed, shivering as the doctor poured some of the gel onto Lena’s stomach. Kara took a hold of Lena’s hand, her other arm wrapping around Milla to make sure she didn’t fall over. 

“I forgot to warn you,” Dr Ackerman laughed, bringing up the wand, “It might be a little uncomfortable when I use the wand,”. 

“Okay,” Lena smiled, taking a deep breath as the wand touched her stomach and the screen lit up with the black and white pictures. Kara’s breath hitched in her throat as the doctor found their babies. Definitely two. 

“Well, you’re right. You are pregnant with twins,” Dr Ackerman smiled. “And they both look like they are perfectly healthy and,” she pressed another button and the familiar heartbeat filled the room, “They have two very strong heartbeats, well within the healthy range. They are non-identical too,” Dr Ackerman informed them but it was background noise as Lena looked at her babies. Her children. 

She turned to look at Kara who had a similar look on their faces. Their babies. Their children. Kara squeezed her hand lightly with a small smile. “They look so small,” Milla breathed and Lena sat up to look up at her with a smile. 

“Those are your siblings,” Dr Ackerman smiled as Kara pulled her into a one-armed hug with a small kiss to her temple, making Milla laugh. Lena smiled at the two of them before looking over at the screen again. Their family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google really thinks i'm pregnant atm
> 
> it rained in Britain today finally and it's so awesome and i went for walk and i honestly looked like i got out of a pool when i got back. 
> 
> i'm going to another BBQ today as well. 
> 
> hope your all doing good 
> 
> Avery :)


	42. Of Mood Swings and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> British words i googled to check they were the same in American and discovered they weren't part 3024:  
> when i say cling film i mean saran wrap
> 
> British confusion about American words part 5038:  
> why the fuck do you call it saran wrap like it is a brand or smth because that shit doesn't make sense because it's a film that clings hence cling film.

The doctor gave them about ten copies of the ultrasound picture on Kara’s very excited request and the first thing Kara did when they got home was fly to see Eliza while Lena made a very excited call to Aisling. Milla meanwhile had decided she had waited long enough to find out what the hell was going on in her book and subsequently it was only right that she had reading time without any interruptions, something heavily emphasised as she went to her room until Lola had nosed her way in and Milla had allowed for one interruption. 

-

“I feel like I’m being blessed by so many visits from my children,” Eliza smiled, opening the backdoor for Kara as she landed in the garden

“Why is Alex getting credited in this?” Kara protested as she pulled Eliza into a hug. Eliza just ignored her, ushering her inside. 

“Do you want anything to drink?” Eliza asked. 

“Just some water, please,” Kara smiled, leaning against the counter. 

“How did the scan go?” Eliza smiled, passing Milla the glass of water.

“Amazing. There are two very healthy babies in there,” Kara smiled widely, pulling out a copy of the ultrasound picture and swapping it with the glass of water Eliza was handing her. 

“They’re so tiny,” Eliza laughed, looking at the picture closely.

  
“Yeah, but Lena has a tiny baby bump now,” Kara laughed, looking through her phone to find the picture of Lena and the baby bump. 

Both Kara and Lena ended up talking to their moms for about an hour, Lena’s lasting longer while Kara flew over to Ireland to drop off the sonogram photo with Aisling. Kara’s journey taking a suspiciously long time on the way back but only to good things when Kara dropped off Lena’s favourite scones on the counter. 

“I was in the area,” Kara shrugged, placing a kiss to Lena’s cheek before disappearing again, to send the photo to Alura. 

Lena resigned to actually having to put her copy somewhere, instead of just carrying it around in her hand. The phone case was the only logical place, she already kept her favourite picture of Kara and Milla in the back of it, something neither of them knew until Kara wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist from behind just as she was putting the phone case back on. 

“What do you keep in there?” Kara smiled. 

“Nothing,” Lena laughed, trying to shut the phone case and instantly regretting it wasn’t flexible as Kara swiped it out of her hands. “Don’t judge me,” she pouted as Kara looked over the photos. 

“You keep photos of us in the phone case of a phone with a million photos on,” Kara laughed as Lena turned a deep shade of red. 

“What if my phone ran out of charge or breaks?” Lena protested with a small pout. “And you’re not allowed to judge me,”. 

“I was just going to say how incredibly cute it is,” Kara laughed, spinning Lena around in her arms so they faced each other. Lena just turned a deeper shade of red but couldn’t stop the corners of her lips turning up at Kara’s loving smile. “You know one of these days you’re going to just accept a compliment without getting incredibly shy and I’m going to throw a party,” Kara smiled, tucking a hair behind Lena’s ear. 

“That is such a bad idea,” Lena smiled, her arms resting on Kara’s shoulders. 

“But it would be fun,” Kara's eyes lit up even more as she managed to pull Lena even closer to her, her breath ghosting over Lena’s lips. Lena just hummed in agreement, pushing up on to her tiptoes a little to capture Kara’s lips in a soft kiss that warmed every part of Lena’s body.

Kara slowly pulled away to look at Lena with an intensity Lena was familiar with, a look of love that she never wanted to get used to. Lena reached a hand up to cup Kara’s cheek, a thumb rubbing her lipstick off Kara’s lips. 

“Hi,” Kara whispered. 

“Hi,” Lena laughed.

“So I was thinking maybe we should tell everyone else because I almost let it slip like a hundred times to Nia and Cat and don’t get me started on Brainy and Winn, I think I’m incapable of keeping a secret and it doesn’t help that Alex is being an idiot and basically yelling baby names at me every five seconds, none of them good by the way, Alex has a really bad taste in na-” Lena cut of Kara’s ramble with a quick kiss. 

“First of all you are incapable of keeping a secret,” Lena laughed, “And yes, we should tell everyone,”. 

“Good because Lois is coming into town tomorrow on that assignment idea that she has and she wants to work with both Cat, Nia and I on it. I have a feeling it’s a dangerous one, but those four are an even more dangerous combination to try and keep a secret from. I’ve just straight up avoided Cat for the past month or two. Who should we tell first? I vote J’onn,”. 

“I agree,” Lena smiled fondly. Kara’s rambles would always be one of her favourite things, the way she still stays close to Lena even though her mind is moving at a million miles an hour. Kara seemed to slow down again and look at Lena with a smile, her hands shifting round to Lena’s baby bump. 

“Is it weird it still feels surreal?” Kara laughed, looking down at Lena’s stomach. 

“Not at all,” Lena smiled, moving her hands to cover Kara’s, intertwining their fingers. 

“I can’t wait to meet them,”. 

  
“Same,” Lena whispered, looking back up at Kara for a second. Kara seemed to have the same idea and their eyes locked. Lena just smiled. 

“Rao, I love you Kara Luthor-Danvers,” Lena smiled. 

“I love you too Lena Luthor-Danvers,” Kara laughed, slipping her hands back around Lena’s waist to pull her closer and into another warm kiss. 

“Ew,” a familiar voice came from the hallway and Kara and Lena jumped apart. 

“Did you finish your book?” Lena asked with a smile as Kara tried to wipe Lena’s lipstick off her lips again. 

“Complete plot twist,” Milla smiled. 

“Oh really, what happened?” Kara asked and Milla took a deep breath before launching into a very long explanation of the story. 

-

It was half-way through Wednesday and a small Super situation had led to both Lena and Kara being at the DEO. So they decided it was the right time to tell J’onn, asking him to meet him in one of the training rooms. 

“What is it?” he smiled as he walked down the stairs into the room. 

“We have some news that we think you already know,” Lena laughed. 

“You’re pregnant?” J’onn guessed as he reached them. 

“With twins,” Kara smiled, bringing out a copy of the sonogram photo. 

“Twins?” he looked completely shocked and Kara suddenly realised she had eased off her Supergirl schedule so much she hadn’t been at the DEO for a significant time since they found out it was twins. 

“Yeah,” Lena laughed, “You’re going to be a Khehty again,”. J’onn just shook his head as he turned it away from them for a second before taking a deep breath and turning back. 

“I’m so happy for you,” he smiled a watery smile. 

“Thank you,” Kara was bringing J’onn into a hug before he had time to react. He relaxed into it though, a smile on his face as he opened his arms to signal for Lena to come and join the hug. It didn’t take long for Lena to relent and let herself be pulled into the hug. 

“So Milla’s excited about being a big sister,” J’onn smiled as Kara and Lena stepped away. 

“To say the least,” Lena laughed, Kara’s arm protectively wrapping around her. Lena leaned into the touch, pressing her body against Kara’s. 

“What’s going on down here?” Nia asked from the top of the stairs. Kara and Lena exchanged a quick look. Everyone might as well know. 

“We were just telling J’onn some news,” Kara shrugged with too big of a smile to be deemed normal. 

“You’re making me miss out on gossip. This is just rude,” Nia sulked as she jumped down the final steps, going over to the group. 

“I’m pregnant,” Lena smiled and Nia choked on air before a surprised smile spread over her face. 

“With twins,” Kara added before Nia could get over the initial shock and it only served to make Nia more speechless as J’onn showed her the sonogram picture he was holding. 

“You’re pregnant?” she breathed in surprise, “I was not expecting that,” she seemed to finally process it and looked up at Kara and Lena who were, unsurprisingly, smiling dorkily at each other. “Congratulations!” Nia laughed, handing the picture back to J’onn before pulling Kara and Lena into a hug. 

“What’s the congratulations about?” Alex asked, sliding down the bannister in a way that had J’onn looking ready to fly and catch her at any time. 

“Your sister-in-law is pregnant,” Nia smiled. 

“Knew that,” Alex smiled, sitting herself down on the bench, she had an unusual amount of spring in her step but Kara could only guess it had something to do with Jamie starting to crawl just yesterday. 

“Who’s pregnant?” Brainy asked as he and Winn appeared at the top of the stairs. They were definitely telling everyone. 

“Lena,” Nia filled in and Winn dropped his tablet, Kara speeding over to catch it before it hit the floor. 

“I knew that,” Brainy shrugged, walking on and leaving a very shocked Winn halfway down the stairs. 

“You knew?” Nia’s voice managed to reach higher notes for the longer she spoke as she turned to face Brainy with a powerful glare. 

“She had all the symptoms,” Brainy shrugged, “And a baby bump,” he pointed to Lena’s stomach, “She eats too well to be able to put on weight. I’m going to assume it’s twins considering you’re only eight weeks along,”. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled, a hand on her stomach as Kara sped back over to Winn to catch the tablet he dropped again, electing to pick him up and carry him over to the group this time, causing Winn to wake up from his shock in fear, only calming down as Kara set him down before returning to Lena’s side. 

“You’re pregnant with twins,” Winn spoke slowly and J’onn just handed him the sonogram photo wordlessly. 

“What does Milla think?” Nia asked, ignoring Winn’s surprise. 

“So excited to be a big sister,” Kara laughed, her hand around Lena’s waist reaching round to lace with the fingers of the hand Lena had placed on her stomach. 

“What about Eliza, Alura and Aisling?” J’onn asked. 

“That reminds me, Alex, Eliza thinks you should call more,” Kara smiled to her sister. 

“How often have you been calling?” Alex sighed. 

  
“Daily and weekly Midvale visits at least,” Kara shrugged, “She likes updates in person,”. While Kara and Alex had their own chat Lena was explaining Alura’s complex relationship with twins, missing Kara’s presence as she went over to her sister who looked like she was dying both on the inside. 

“I can’t believe I didn’t realise,” Winn breathed, handing the sonogram photo back to J’onn. “Do you have name ideas?”. 

“Not yet,” Lena and Kara answered in sync. 

“But Alex is banned from giving suggestions,” Kara sighed. 

  
“I need to save the good ones for myself,” Alex protested. 

“Are you and Maggie pregnant?” Nia asked and that might have been the question that killed Alex.    
  
“Let us get a week worth of a full night’s sleep before we even start to consider that,” Alex groaned, leaning into Kara’s side and letting her head fall to her shoulder. 

-

Kara decided to finally go talk to Cat that afternoon when they had left the DEO. She tried to pretend she wasn’t nervous as she pushed her way into Cat’s office, bypassing her assistant of the week who was already pale and shaking. 

“Is this the end to you avoiding me?” Cat asked as Kara shut the door. 

“I haven’t been avoiding you,”. 

“Don’t lie,” Cat sighed, “It doesn’t work,”. 

“You didn’t realise I was Supergirl,” Kara shrugged, walking up to her desk. 

“Using J’onn is cheating,” Cat dismissed Kara before she had a chance to object, “So are you here to tell me Lena’s pregnant?”. 

“With twins,” Kara smiled. 

“Well, congratulations,” Cat stood up from her desk and rounded it, bringing Kara into a hug, “And good luck,” she smiled. 

“Why?” Kara laughed, stepping out of the hug. 

“Twins,” Cat smiled, going to sit back down, “What does Milla think?”. 

  
“She’s thrilled to be a big sister,” Kara smiled, pulling out the picture from where she was keeping her copy in her phone case, Lena did have good ideas. 

“They are even bigger now,” Kara explained as she passed it to Cat, “I can see them with the x-ray vision,” she added. 

“So Lena’s jealous,” Cat laughed, handing back the picture, “Missing out on all the scientific study possibilities,”. 

“I’ve been drawing them and tracking their heartbeats and relaying all the information,” Kara smiled. Cat went to say something else but Kara’s phone started to ring. Kara looked down at the screen. Lena. 

“Go see her,” Cat smiled, nodding her head toward the balcony. 

“Thank you,” Kara smiled, walking over to the balcony before flying off and going straight for Lena’s office and then backtracking. She was at home. She did a u-turn and managed to get to the apartment before the phone even stopped ringing. She pushed open the balcony door to see Lena sitting on the couch, crying. 

“Lee?” Kara asked gently, going up behind the couch. She tried to think through every single traumatic date in Lena’s past that she had been told but couldn’t correspond any to the date so instead tried running through her schedule, she had a day in the lab. Her best day. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Lena sniffed, her voice hoarse. 

“Nothing,” Kara jumped over the couch so she could bring Lena into her arms, placing a kiss to the top of her head before pulling her hair off her face and into a ponytail. 

“I just took you out of work and I don’t even know why I’m crying,” Lena settled into Kara’s chest, her heart rate lowering a little. Kara had been so focused on going to Cat’s office she’d lost track of Lena’s heartbeat. 

“Don’t worry about me,” Kara whispered, adjusting their position so she could hold Lena closer. 

“What happened?” Kara asked gently. 

“I don’t even know. I just couldn’t do it and then I started to cry so I couldn’t even try and I hate it because my hormones are all over the place and I don’t know what’s going on and I feel like a teenager with unpredictable mood swings again and I was a bitch back then and no one loved me and I don’t want to be that bitch again. Am I being a bitch?” Lena looked up at Kara. It was a hidden question that only someone who knew Lena could see. She was asking if Kara loved her. If she was loved. Lena’s biggest insecurity. 

“First of all, I love you so much and secondly, you’re not being a bitch,” Kara smiled, “You’re pregnant so I think that’s more angelic than bitchy and I think pregnant people should get more appreciation,” Kara leaned closer to Lena, “Especially you,” she whispered against her lips before stealing a quick kiss. 

“Are you sure I’m not being horrible?” Lena whispered, her voice shaky. 

“I’m positive,” Kara smiled, taking a deep breath to start on her why Lena is amazing speech when her phone started to ring. Kara pulled it out with all intention to just hang up but Lena shook her head and gave her that look that said pick up the call. 

“Kara. I’m in the rental car on the way from the airport and it took half an hour to figure out Bluetooth, anyway, I just realised I’m passing Milla’s school on the way and I miss intelligent Kryptonian life because I can’t lie to you Kal and Jon spent an hour yesterday watching the dogs trying to figure out how to get past clingfilm and found it hilarious so I was just wondering if you wanted me to pick her up,” Lois seemed to not even take a breath. Kara looked down at Lena who just shrugged. 

“That would be great actually,” Kara smiled, “I’ll just text the school now so they know,”. 

“Perfect,” Lois smiled, “I miss her sass. Alex is training her well,”.

“She was born like that,” Lena laughed.

“Is Lena at CatCo?” Lois asked, surprised. 

“I’m not at CatCo,” Kara mumbled, “I snuck out. Flying and all that,”. 

“I wish it was that easy for me to sneak out,” Lois muttered, “My office is surrounded at home. I can’t even get a cup of coffee without ambush,”. 

“I have a feeling you’ve just come up with a fake story to get a break,” Kara laughed.

“The story is definitely a real thing,” Lois sighed, “Just wait till I explain it all but not over the phone,”. 

“Not over the phone. Intriguing,” Lena smiled, an eyebrow kinking. She’d pulled out her own phone and was texting the school. 

“I literally can’t say anymore,” Lois smiled, “But I do have to ask if I just so happen to take an emergency detour near an ice cream shop, would that be okay?”. 

  
“Completely fine,” Kara laughed.

“Good to know. I have to go so I can find the best ice cream place in National City,” Lois smiled. 

“Thank you, Lois,”. 

  
“It’s nothing, Kar. My pleasure,” Lois laughed, hanging up the phone. Kara put the phone to one side and refocused on the now smiling Lena. 

“Are you okay?” Kara smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Lena’s head again. 

“Feeling a little better,” Lena tilted her head up to place a kiss to Kara’s lips. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as she pulled away, her breath ghosting over Kara’s lips as she spoke. “For everything,”. 

“I’m always here, babe,” Kara smiled. 

“I know,” Lena mumbled, “You should get back to work,”. 

“I’m staying. I’m comfy here,” Kara smiled, placing another kiss to the top of Lena’s head. 

“People will get suspicious,” Lena sighed, lifting herself off Kara a little, her hands on either side of Kara’s shoulders. Normally she wouldn’t have touched Kara at all in that position but her stomach touched lightly against Kara’s now. Kara looked down with a dorky smile while Lena shook her head. 

“Leave me alone,” she mumbled, falling back down to rest her head on Kara’s shoulder. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Kara whispered, another kiss being placed to Lena’s temple. 

“You need to go to work,” Lena sighed into Kara’s neck. 

  
“Fine but you are on top of me, right now,” Kara pointed out. 

“Fine,” Lena groaned, sitting up and off of Kara. 

“I love you,” Kara smiled, standing up with a final kiss to Lena’s lips before she flew off. 

“I love you too,” Lena called into the now empty room. Kara could hear her. 

-

“Lena Luthor-Danvers, you have some explaining to do, missy,” Lois walked into the apartment with Milla by her side. 

“Sorry, mommy,” Milla pressed her lips together, running up to Lena. 

“Don’t worry, we were going to tell her anyway,” Lena smiled, going down onto her knees to bring Milla into a hug.    
  


“You’re pregnant with twins!” Lois laughed. 

“Almost nine weeks,” Lena smiled, a hand on her stomach as she pressed a small kiss to Milla’s forehead.

“I’ll get your wife to get my bags out of the car then,” Lois smiled, “Considering there’s no heavy lifting allowed,”.

“I’ll let her know,” Lena stood up, “So, what’s this story?”. 

“A lot of corruption in a lot of businesses,” Lois laughed, “The kind that has me saying: if you’re not getting stalked, you’re not on the right track,”. 

“What’s stalking?” Milla asked. 

“To pursue someone or follow them inappropriately to find out things about them. It’s very illegal,” Lena explained, helping Milla climb onto the stool. Lois leaned onto the kitchen counter, she stayed with Kara and Lena a lot since she’d started freelancing for Cat. They had the biggest apartment and the most convenient lift into work so when Lois was comfortable there, to say the least. 

“So, how’s it been?”. 

“Just got the morning sickness under control but can’t control my mood at all,” Lena laughed. 

“I almost gave Clark whiplash with that,” Lois laughed, “I broke his brain if not his neck at least,”. 

-

“Apparently, I am ju-” Kara started but she was shushed by Lois, Lena and Milla simultaneously.

“What?” she whispered as Lena stood up and made her way over. 

“We’re watching She-Ra with Milla and we’re invested,” Lena whispered as she reached Kara’s side, “My money is on the cat girl and the seven-foot-tall blonde superhero getting together. I also quite like the seven-foot-tall blonde superhero, she reminds me of someone,”. Lena placed a quick kiss to Kara’s lips. 

“Stop flirting and get back here. Entrapta is getting wi-” Lois was cut off by Milla glaring and shushing her. 

“I’ll join you in a second,” Kara smiled, “Let me just put these away,”. 

  
“Thank you,” Lois called out before being glared at by Milla again. 

“Have fun,” Lena whispered. 

-

“Okay, who's that?” Kara asked, sitting down. 

“Rao,” Milla smiled, aggressively pausing the TV. “Blonde one is Adora and she transforms into the tall princess SheRa who is also the strongest princess. Then she’s best friends with Glimmer, the pink shiny one who can teleport, also a princess, and the boy in the crop top who isn’t a princess, he’s an archer called Bow. Then she used to be friends with the cat girl, Catra, and mommy thinks they are in love but she’s wrong. Catra is kind of evil and she works with Scorpia, also a princess but has no powers. The evil side is led by Hordak and Shadowweaver who had magic. And then there are the other princesses. Entrapta with the magic hair who is a tech genius, Frosta who is the small one with ice powers, Mermista who controls the water and she has a complicated relationship with this pirate guy called Sea Hawk, Perfuma who is the plant girl. There’s more but I’ll explain them if they show up now please stop asking questions,” Milla sighed, aggressively clicking play. 

-

“So, are you going to tell Kal at any point?” Lois asked. Milla had gone to bed after they’d gotten through far too many SheRa episodes then should be deemed necessary and now Lois, Kara and Lena were catching up on the earlier episodes in an unexpected turn of events. Their watching largely consisted of pointing out every single gay moment, Lena thirsting over SheRa and comparing her to Kara and Kara dying of embarrassment. 

“Maybe, if I feel like it,” Kara laughed. 

“We could just call him,” Lena suggested. 

“I do need to make sure he’s coping,” Lois smiled, picking up her phone. “Maybe we should finish the episode,” she looked at the action on-screen. 

-

“Ella is asleep on my chest so I have to whisper,” Kal smiled as he answered the phone. 

“We just have some news,” Kara whispered. 

“What?”.    
  
“We’re pregnant with twins,” Lena laughed and there was an audible gasp on the other end of the phone. 

“Are you serious?” Kal whispered. 

“Deadly,” Lois chipped, “Baby bump and no alcohol over here,”. 

“You’re very focused on that,” Lena sighed. 

“I could always rely on you for alcohol,” Lois hissed. 

“Raid Cat’s bar tomorrow,” Kara sighed. 

“Back to the babies. How far along are you?” Kal asked. 

“Almost nine weeks,” Lena smiled. 

“Well, I guess congratulations are in order,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is it socially acceptable for me to just kill off kal and put lois and cat together? 
> 
> i wrote that at 2 am.  
> it seems like a lot of effort now. 
> 
> sorry, i missed posting yesterday, honestly I started a fic and had a complete binge day. 
> 
> in my humble opinion which i love to share, winn is just constantly surprised about everything cs he's more oblivious than kara. 
> 
> Avery :)


	43. Of Narwhals and Unicorns

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i say this is so much fluff i mean it. get yo toothbrush ready cs this fluff will rot your teeth.

The story Lois had was an amazing one. She’d uncovered some corruption in a lot of businesses, involving funnelling money through charities to avoid taxes, offshore accounts and money embezzlement in an attempt to fund the building some very illegal things. Lena’s immediate reaction was it smells like Lex and Lillian and after a day of them looking they figured out she was right. Turns out Kara was a bit of a Luthor expert, unintentionally. 

Lena’s original attitude was to just shrug and say ‘it was fine’ when she found out. It wasn’t until midnight when Kara had her arms wrapped around Lena that Lena said something. 

“You don’t have to stay awake waiting to see if I’m okay,” Lena mumbled. 

“I’m not staying awake,” Kara protested, speaking against Lena’s shoulder. 

“They’re just breaking the law more. It’s normal,”. Kara just hummed her agreement. 

“Stop that,” Lena muttered. 

“What?” Kara shrugged innocently. 

“Not believing me,”. 

“I believe you,”. 

“No, you don’t,”. 

“No, I don’t,” Kara confessed. 

“I’m fine,” Lena insisted. 

“Okay,” Kara shrugged. 

“I’m fine,” Lena insisted. 

“Okay,” Kara agreed, less nonchalantly and they fell into a silence. 

-

“Why do they exist?” Lena whispered into the darkness, “Why?”. It had only been about five minutes. 

“Well, they created you,” Kara pressed a small kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

“Aisling and Lionel did that,” Lena turned over, a little awkwardly to face Kara. 

“No,” Kara disagreed, shaking her head, “Because if Lex and Lillian hadn’t pushed you to your limit you wouldn’t have become the scientific genius you are and if they hadn’t have been pricks you wouldn’t have learnt to be strong and if Lex didn’t exist you would have never have left Metropolis and I would’ve never met you for a start,”. 

“Everything happens for a reason bullshit, I know,” Lena sighed, “But you realise we defy fate, right? I would be lying here carrying your babies with our daughter sleeping next door whether fate likes it or not,”. 

  
“So how do you really feel about it?”. 

“Really? I want to strangle both of them and then watch as they die,”. 

  
“I still volunteer to throw them into the sun,”. 

“But it’s just going to be a bit of bad press for a hot minute. I’m not a Luthor anymore anyway,” Lena smiled, leaning closer to Kara, “I’m a Luthor-Danvers,” she whispered and she could feel Kara smile, “And a ZorEl,”. 

“We need to think of some names,”. 

“We have seven months,” Lena laughed, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Kara’s lips. KAra just hummed in agreement. 

  
“You should sleep though,”. Lena just hummed, turning over and letting Kara wrap her arms around her again. 

“I love you,” Kara whispered.

“I love you too,”. 

-

The next few days were crazy. Working with Cat Grant and Lois Lane was something a young Kara Danvers would have dreamed off but in reality, it was a nightmare, largely because they both seemed to have very little care for their own lives and a secret language. Lois somehow knew Cat better than Kara, she even carried M’n’Ms in her purse. Carter came to Cat’s office after school one day and he’d been just as shocked. There were some standout moments though. 

The first was Cat Grant and Lois Lane, not the tallest or strongest people in the world, jumping in front of Nia and Kara, two (part) aliens with superpowers, to tell three well over six-foot-tall extremely muscular bodyguards where they could stick their policy on press and journalism. Kara could have sworn one of them wet themselves. It took everything inside Kara and Nia not to burst out in giggles, which earned them a few glares and Cat and Lois sent them off on their mission to investigate while they went and spoke to the boss of the company. 

The next stand-out moment was when they reunited, Cat already eating M’n’Ms. In Kara and Nia’s sweep of the whole building, they hadn’t found a single vending machine. The only logical solution was that Lois had brought M’n’Ms with her because she knew Cat that well. Apparently he was a sexist prick who made some inappropriate comments but what do you expect. 

Then came later on in the day when they were back with the whiteboard in Cat’s office figuring out how much more proof they needed and where to get that information. Lois would write something then Cat would add something then Lois would add to that, all without them saying a word. 

“Do you think it’s telepathy?” Nia had whispered to Kara. 

“It’s impossible,” Kara shook her head as she watched Cat pass Lois a glass of water without her even asking, “Right?”. Carter walked in at that moment, deliberately quiet and went over to Kara. 

“What are my chances of her giving me money so I can go see a movie with Ruby?” he whispered. 

“You’re going to see,” Nia started at a normal volume but she was shushed by Kara and Carter, “A movie with Ruby!” she finished at a whisper. 

“It’s no big deal. It’s just the new Guardians of the Galaxy,”.

“Don’t mention that part,” Kara hissed, Cat would never admit it but she harboured a secret Marvel obsession which largely came from the fact she would watch every single movie multiple times with Carter, “That is a big deal,”. 

“She doesn't even like it that much,”. 

“She likes spending time with you,” Kara argued back. 

“Carter. If you want to go see the movie, go see the movie,” Cat sighed from over at the whiteboard. 

“How does she do that?” Carter cursed in his quietest voice before going over to his mom. It was a weird dynamic considering just how much taller than her he was. 

“She’s superhuman,” Nia whispered to Kara, “Not even my mom could do that,”. 

  
“Eliza could,”. 

-

By Friday afternoon (The morning was spent in Lena’s office with Sam gossiping about the events of Ruby and Carter’s date. Sam was the most knowledgeable while Cat only possessed an uncertain translation of Carter’s grunts (her own words)), they had finished writing the article, ready for publication with the statement from Lena disassociating L-Corp from the matter already in there. 

The DEO had also used the information to collect and destroy (in a very fun away) the weapons that they had been using. That wasn’t fun though. Nia, Alex, Winn, Kara and Brainy had all ended up in a lecture on how the destruction of weaponry wasn’t meant to be treated like a video game and wasn’t for their enjoyment in any way. The worst part of the lecture wasn’t J’onn informing them of how disappointed in them he was though, it was Lena and Maggie walking up and down next to the glass with a variety of foods from pizza to cake to cookies all of which they ate in front of them. That was pure evil torture however Lena said it was the only way she could justify the calories she had to consume. 

By Saturday the article was published and much to everyone’s disappointment Lois left for Smallville. But Kara was focused on things apparently more important than their article. Lena’s baby bump. They were officially nine weeks along and Lena no longer looked like she had just put on a little bit of weight. It was definitely a baby bump and Kara was obsessed. It was probably Lena’s fault for wearing the tight shirt but it was also Kara. 

  
Due to the fact it was Kara, there was a tiny photoshoot in order. Lena swore it took forever but she didn’t mind because Kara’s face had lit up with the light of all the stars in the sky and she could honestly stare at that face forever, no matter the mood she’s in. Kara might have taken a hundred photos in the end which she then proudly showed to Lena after Lena made the mistake of saying she didn’t feel as beautiful Kara was making out. 

“See there and there,” Kara pointed to the screen. 

“Kara, I’m literally doing not anything there,” Lena sighed. 

“Not but look at your smile and then your eyes. Have I ever told you how much I love your eyes?” Kara laughed, “Oh and in this one,” Kara swiped on the laptop. 

“I look almost the exact same,” Lena complained, her head falling to Kara’s shoulder. 

“No. Your blue eye is a little more lit up like it does before you start to laugh,”. Lena looked at Kara in complete confusion. 

“That can’t be true,” Lena laughed and Kara just skipped through the next few photos and Lena was laughing in the next few photos.    


“What? I notice things,” Kara shrugged. 

“That my left eye lights up before I laugh?” Lena asked.

“Yes,” Kara smiled, “I spend a lot of time watching you,”. 

“That would sound creepy if we weren’t married,”. Lena thought for a second, “It still sounds kind of creepy,”.

“But you’re so beautiful to look at,” Kara smiled, spinning Lena around on the stool so she faced Kara. “Your eyes and your smile and your jaw, which I don’t mention enough, and your hair,” Kara ran her hand through Lena’s hair, “And everything else I can’t say without it going out of PG and our daughter is sitting right over there,” Kara smiled at a whisper, nodding over to where Milla was reading her book curled up in the hanging chair with Lola in her lap, completely zoned out to the world. Lena shook her head at Kara. 

“You’re a dork,” Lena laughed. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss from Lena’s lips. Lena shook her head, looking over to where Milla was sitting. 

“Are you ever going to let me think I don’t look beautiful?” Lena asked. 

“I would never let you believe a lie,” Kara whispered, her breath ghosting over Lena’s lips but she pulled away after she spoke, not stealing the kiss Lena wanted her to take. “What do you want for lunch?” Kara asked and Lena just looked at her grumpily. 

“What?” Kara asked innocently. 

“You didn’t give me a kiss,” Lena pouted, spinning back around to face Kara as she walked around the counter. Kara had never moved faster, Lena’s chair being spun around so she faced Kara who stole a quick kiss from her lips before speeding back around the counter and turning Lena’s chair around again so she faced Kara on the other side of the counter. 

“Lunch?” Kara asked with a smile. 

-

  
Lena blinked her eyes open to see Kara sitting across from her, cross-legged with a sketchpad on her lap and a pencil in her hand as well as another behind her ear. “What are you doing?” she mouthed. They’d watched a movie last night and Milla had ended up falling asleep in their room and she was still lying in Milla’s arms.

  
Kara turned the page around in response, showing Lena the sketch of Lena and Milla before she turned it back around and turned the page, writing something. She turned it back so Lena could read it: ‘I couldn’t sleep’.

“Nightmare?” Lena mouthed and Kara shook her head, writing something and turning her page back around. ‘I just woke up and couldn’t get back to sleep’. Lena nodded as Kara turned the page back over to finish sketching the picture. 

Lena was conscious of Kara’s eyes on her as she settled back into her position, cuddling Milla closely. Somehow she didn’t feel uncomfortable though as Kara watched her, it was oddly calming. Lena didn’t know why, it might have been Milla or it just could be her comfort with Kara, something she didn’t expect. Somehow Kara still surprised her. 

-

At some point she must have dozed off again because she woke up a little later on to Milla sitting cross-legged next to Kara on the bed, both of them drawing on sketch pads. Milla was very focused to the point of her little tongue sticking out of her mouth. Kara noticed her and looked up while still drawing, a huge smile for Lena. 

“Morning,” Lena laughed, sitting up in bed. Milla wasn’t even disturbed by it, focusing on her drawing. “What are you drawing now?”. 

“I’m drawing a narwhal and Milla’s drawing a unicorn,” Kara smiled, showing Lena her picture. It was a lot more cartoony than the one she’d drawn earlier. 

“Cute,” Lena smiled, trying to look over to see Milla’s drawing but she turned it away.    
  


“One minute, Mommy. A horse is harder than a whale, whales are just fat and blubber, horses have stupid muscle,” Milla complained, eyes never leaving the page. 

“Jeju should’ve taken the unicorn,” Lena laughed, looking pointedly at Kara while Milla nodded firmly in agreement. Kara just pouted. “What does the other picture look like?” Lena asked, sitting beside Kara. 

Kara considered what Lena was asking for a second before turning the page to a picture of Lena and Milla, her tiny baby bump included. “It’s beautiful,” Lena smiled, placing a kiss to Kara’s cheek. “I really like the shading so it shows how the light from the crack in the curtains reflects on us,”. 

“That took me ages,” Kara’s smile lit up her face, “At least how long ages can be when you use superspeed,”. 

“So it basically took you five minutes,” Lena laughed. 

“Seven,” Kara mumbled, “I was distracted,”. 

“I’ve finished!” Milla shouted, almost falling back off the bed as she threw her arms in the air. Kara’s hand caught her before Lena could even register what was happening and Milla was lifted back onto the middle of the bed instead of the edge. 

“I’m an invulnerable Kryptonian too,” Milla protested. 

“The floor isn’t,” Kara laughed as Lena tried to process the last two seconds. 

“Let’s see the picture then,” Lena asked as Milla crawled into her lap, turning the page over so both she and Kara could see it. It was surprisingly good, the shading wasn’t there but she had managed to almost perfect the shape, Lena was genuinely speechless. Kara wasn’t. 

“Beautiful and amazing and awesome and the shape is so accurate,” Lena tuned back into what Kara was saying. 

“Especially here in the body, you have captured it perfectly,” Lena smiled, pointing to the part of the picture. 

“Really?”. 

  
“Looks like it could be a photo,” Kara smiled. 

-

“If we put the babies in here we would have to lose a spare room for an office and then we wouldn’t be able to have more than one parent come to stay at a time and I am not choosing between the grandmothers,” Kara paced up and down Lena’s office while she sat in her chair. “I don’t know which I would choose. My heart is tearing up Lena. Eliza, Aisling or Alura? Should I feel bad for ordering them just then? Rao! What do we do?” Kara spun around halfway through her length of the room to look at Lena. 

“Here me ou-”. 

“Nothing good starts like that,”. 

“Only if you say it,” Lena sighed, “Come see,” she beckoned Kara over to her desk. She’d brought up her rough ideas for home renovation plans about five minutes earlier. Kara had long rants. 

The renovation plans meant keeping their kitchen and lounge in the same place but moving it all down a floor and then adding a playroom, two studies (one for Lena and one for Kara) as well as her dream of a reading room full of just books and the comfiest chairs on the planet. Upstairs she wouldn’t move Milla’s room but move hers and Kara’s so they were where the lounge was, with the balcony and moving their bathroom and closet doors to the other side and then Lena’s study became a baby room and the room next door to be a future bedroom. Meanwhile, the kitchen could become a more casual tv room where they could all hang out while Kara was on a mission or she had just got back. None of it was final though. 

“Home renovation while you’re pregnant?” Kara’s voice was one of utter disbelief. 

“We can get it done quickly,”. 

“Lena, you're pregnant,”. 

“It doesn't make me completely incapable,”. 

“What if it does though? What if you’re put on bed rest or we don’t have a kitchen for a few days and then your diet screws up or you don’t sleep as well because you know what you’re li-”. 

“Darling,” Lena grabbed Kara’s hand before she could start to pace again. 

“What?” Kara sighed, looking back at Lena and Lena could only see fear in her eyes. 

“I’ll be fine,”. 

“You can never be sure, Lena. You could be killed by tripping over at the wrong time or by eating the wrong food or if you drive or if the wrong person coughs on you and you are so much more fragile than ever before and I can’t lose you. You are the one person I have to protect. I can do this without you, none of it. I can’t raise Milla without you, I can’t live my life without you. Lena,” Kara’s voice broke a little and Lena found herself pulling Kara into a hug. 

“You won’t lose me,” Lena whispered, “Never,”. 

“Don’t say never. We both know it’s not never,” Kara mumbled. They’d only talked about the whole Kara was immortal and Lena wasn’t thing once. 

“Don’t think about that. I won’t make you raise them without me,” Lena whispered, “I won’t leave then and I won’t break. We both know you won’t let it happen,”. Kara lifted her head to look at Lena. “Kara,” Lena’s handheld Kara’s chin up. “How long have you been thinking like this?”. 

“Always,” Kara mumbled, “But more since you got pregnant,” she swallowed. 

“Tell me next time, please,” Lena practically pleaded, “You’re not alone in this. Turns out you think similarly when your wife is Supergirl,” she tried to lighten the mood as Kara stood up a little, sitting on the desk in front of Lena and using her feet to hook around Lena’s chair and pull her closer with a small smile. 

“Okay,” she breathed, “But you know as the human in the family, I’m always going to worry about you,” Kara pouted. 

“I can accept that but just tell me when it’s suffocating you, please,” Lena begged, standing up so she could tuck a hair behind Kara’s ear. 

“I can do that,” Kara whispered. 

“We’re in this together,”. 

“I know. El Mayarah and all that,”. 

“That is no way to speak of El Mayarah,” Lena gasped in an impression of Alura’s protectiveness over the family pride. A small laugh escaped Kara as she wrapped her arms around Lena to pull her closer. 

“What if Supergirl were to speed up the home renovation process,” Kara suggested with a shrug. “With her, we could be done in no time at all,”. 

“I’ll make some calls later,” Lena smiled. 

“You can make them now. I know it’s late but,” Kara stopped catching sight of the look on Lena’s face. 

“You can make them later,” she shrugged, leaning forward to capture Lena’s lips in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk what to write here.   
> oh i do know  
> i came out on my private insta and ppl were awesome. 
> 
> anygays. see you tomorrow.  
> Avery :)


	44. Of Berry and Bean

“We need better nicknames for the babies other than the babies,” Kara jumped into bed next to Lena. It was Tuesday in week nine. Home renovation was scheduled to start next week. Lena could really pull strings when she wanted to. 

“I have literally no idea what you’re talking about, darling,” Lena typed away on her computer. 

“The twins. We need something to call them while they’re in there,” Kara smiled and Lena looked up. 

“Stomach and tummy felt weird and I don’t like the word ‘womb’,” Kara shrugged, knowing what Lena was about to say. 

“Why do you hate ‘womb’?” Lena laughed, it was suffice to say she was distracted from her laptop. 

“It’s screwed. It’s spelt like ‘bomb’ so it should be pronounced like that but no,” Kara extended the ‘o’ to emphasise her point, “No, it’s pronounced like boom,”. 

“It’s fucked up,” Kara hissed when Lena didn’t reply straight away. 

“Kara ZorEl Luthor-Danvers! Did you just swear?” Lena smirked, shutting her laptop and putting it to one side. 

“I swear in here regularly,” Kara teased with a kink of an eyebrow. 

“Never like this,” Lena smiled. 

“Well, I’m very passionate about how fucked up I think the English language is,”. 

“Twice. I’m corrupting you, darling,” Lena laughed. 

“You did that long ago,” Kara whispered seductively before clearing her throat and changing her demeanour completely. “Seriously we need something to call the babies though,”. 

“We could just keep calling them the babies,” Lena laughed. 

“That’s boring,” Kara pouted. 

“Well, what do you suggest?”. 

“I did some googling and I saw someone had referred to their unborn baby as ‘potsticker’,”. 

“We are not referring to our unborn baby as your favourite food,” Lena laughed, “Next thing you’re going to suggest we call one ‘potsticker’ and one ‘pizza’,”. 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to the idea,” Kara smiled hopefully.

“No, honey, I love you but no,”. 

“What?” Kara pouted. 

“Sweetheart, I can not nickname our children a food we eat pretty much constantly,” Lena took Kara’s hands into her own. 

“What if just nicknamed one potsticker and you could pick a nickname for the other,”. 

“What other ideas did you find?”. 

“Of course things like ‘bean’, ‘strawberry’ or ‘raspberry or just ‘berry’,” Kara stopped, thinking for a second. 

“Bean and berry sound cute together,” Lena smiled. 

“Potsticker!” Kara pouted.

“It doesn’t have the same ring to it,”. 

“But potsticker!”. 

“It would get confusing,”. 

“Potsticker!”.

“We could just give Milla the deciding vote,” Lena suggested and Kara went to stand up. “Not now,” she sighed, “She’s asleep,”. 

“That,” Kara sighed. 

-

“Bean and berry,” Milla decided definitively over breakfast, not even taking a second to think of it. Lena did a small victory celebration while Kara’s face formed a huge pout. 

“But potsticker!”. 

“It’s better as a food,” Milla shrugged, going back to her food. 

“Accept the loss, honey,” Lena whispered as she passed Kara. Kara just pouted more, slumping against the counter. 

-

“Are jam doughnuts okay?” Barry skidded to a halt next to Kara on the roof of her and Lena’s building. 

“All doughnuts are okay,” Kara laughed, using her superspeed to steal two from the box and sitting on the bench to eat them. Barry sped to sit next to her. 

“What’s this about doughnuts?” Kal asked as he materialised in front of the two of them. 

“Barry bought some,” Kara smiled, her mouth covered with powdered sugar already. 

“Have you already eaten them all?” Kal asked, looking pointedly at her face. 

“No. I only had three,” Kara smiled innocently as Barry offered him one from the box. 

“So, you get us all here to help renovate your apartment so your pregnant wife gets too pregnant and you don’t even buy the food,” Kal smiled. 

“I ha-”. 

“Lena’s pregnant!” Barry cut Kara off. 

“With twins,” Kal smiled, “That’s why they are trying to get this done so quickly,”. 

“Lena doesn’t care about it being done quickly but I do, Supergirl helping was the compromise,” Kara smiled. 

“So you rope in us two,” Barry laughed. 

“Some of those things look awkward to carry in a small space, we are putting stairs in and everything,” Kara smiled, “And I aim to do it in two days plus the first day largely involves ripping things out,”. 

“You know that disappoints me about this superhero stuff,” Kal complained, “I never get to destroy things,”. 

“You’ve seen Metropolis after literally every fight you’re ever had, right?” Barry looked at Kal in confusion. 

“That’s mostly the bad guys tho,”. Kara's phone buzzed, a text from Lena, the coast was clear for Kara to go in. 

“Coasts clear,” Kara smiled. 

“Remember no real names,” Barry laughed. 

“I have to call you The Flash,” Kara complained disapprovingly, “It’s a bad name,”. 

“Okay, Supergirl,” Barry snarked, going over to the door before stopping. “It would be cooler if we flew in, you know style and all that,” Barry suggested, “Or we just look like people wearing spandex which is too tight,”. 

“Good point,” Kara sped off first with Barry and Kal following her. 

-

To say the builders were shocked to see them was an understatement. “You realise this is the apartment of Lena Luthor?” they looked at the three in complete confusion. 

“Yes, I’m friends with her and her wife and her wife is incredibly worried because she’s pregnant and she asked me to come to help you with whatever you need,” Kara smiled, “And I brought a friend and my significantly weaker baby cousin,”.

“Baby cousin?”. 

“Superman. I used to change his diapers,”. 

“You don’t have to tell people that,” Kal muttered, “I’m doing you a favour,”. 

“I don’t think enough people know,” Barry laughed. 

“What do you need help with anyway?” Kara smiled to the builders. 

-

By the end of the day, the builders had gotten used to them. They managed to put in the new kitchen and some stairs and move the TV and couch there and then turn the old TV room and kitchen into their bedroom and a blank room, to be finished tomorrow and with some freeze breath, the paint didn’t smell too bad either. The builders, Barry and Kal had left by the time Lena and Milla got home. Kara was just sitting at the new kitchen counter, feeling a little too proud of herself. 

“This is weird,” Milla laughed as she walked in, “I feel too low down,”. 

“It’s awesome,” Lena smiled, putting Milla’s school bag onto the counter and taking out her lunch things. 

“How was school?” Kara asked Milla, lifting her onto her hip. 

“Amazing. My teacher gave me this Maths work and I actually had to think about it,” Milla smiled. Lena was studying the work they’d done downstairs suspiciously. They’d also put up the structure for the other rooms. 

“Did you have any help?” she asked from where hers and Kara’s adjoining studies would be. 

“Just a little,” Kara shrugged, “All voluntary,” she turned back to Milla, “Tell me more about this Maths work,” she smiled. 

“I had to solve this really long equation,” Milla smiled, dragging out the word ‘really’ for emphasis. Lena peered at Kara sceptically from the hallway. 

“Who helped you?” she asked. 

“I didn’t need help!” Milla protested. 

“I know you didn’t need help,” Lena smiled, “I’m asking Jeju,” she looked at Kara pointedly. 

“Just Kal and Barry,” Kara shrugged. 

“The Flash and Superman!”. 

“It worked, didn’t it?” Kara sighed, “And I would have had more but no matter how strong Olly pretends to be, Sara would be the most helpful and she’s somewhere in 1672 Ireland,”.

“I can’t exactly complain,” Lena smiled, looking around. Lola was at her feet, very confused.

“You should see upstairs,” Kara smiled, putting Milla down onto the floor with a final kiss to her temple. Lola instantly ran after Milla as she went towards the stairs. 

“Hi,” Lena whispered to Kara, stealing a quick kiss from her lips. 

“Hi,” Kara smiled, taking Lena’s hand and rubbing a finger across her wedding ring as they started to walk toward the stairs, following Milla. “How was your day at work?”. 

“Well, I got questioned about my mental state because of bean and berry and wanted to punch many people in the face,” Lena smiled. 

“I can throw them into the sun whenever you want, just give me names,”. 

“Tempting,” Lena smiled, in that silky voice she occasionally used that destroyed Kara in ways she couldn’t explain, “But maybe next time,”. 

Milla came running out of her room, Lola still following her. “It hasn’t changed!” she smiled brightly. 

“We told you it wouldn’t,” Lena smiled, hugging Milla to her side and leaning down to place a kiss to the top of her head. 

“Yours has,” Milla pouted. 

“Not much,” Kara assured her, “Go check it out,”. 

“Okay,” Milla shrugged, running off to their bedroom door. Kara and Lena followed her almost walking into Milla where she stood, stopped in the bedroom door frame. 

“What’s going on, Milly?” Kara smiled, picking her up onto her hip. 

“It’s a mirror image,” she pouted, “It is weird,”. Lena looked in, Milla was kind of right. 

“Definitely weird but I’m sure we’ll get used to it,” Lena smiled, placing a kiss to her forehead. 

“Well there are less weird things,” Kara smiled, “In the way of the roof,”. Kara had spent the best two minutes with Kal destroying where the old stairs were and the exit on the roof and transforming it into one big garden with a patio and grass area included. Kara had even done a lot of research and added a surprise for Lena, a present of sorts.

-

“Kara, what’s that?” Lena pointed to the tree in the corner of the garden as they exited the stairs. 

“A tree,” Kara shrugged. 

  
“Don’t act dumb, darling,” Lena turned to face her, “Did you plant a plumeria tree?” she laughed. 

“What are plumerias?” Milla asked. 

“My favourite flower,” Lena breathed in shock as she stared at the tree, completely speechless. 

“Did you really do that for me?” she turned to Kara, tears in her eyes. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, bringing Lena into a hug that Lena settled into, burying her face into Kara’s neck. 

“I’m too hormonal for you to be this amazing at the moment,” Lena mumbled into her neck. 

“Are you okay, Mommy?” Milla asked, concern filling her voice. 

“Just happy,” Lena looked up, wiping her eyes and smiling at Milla, “They are happy tears because Jeju probably flew really far to get that tree and then planted it just because she knows how much I love it and I am way too emotional,” Lena didn’t let go of Kara as she spoke and Kara just pressed a kiss to her cheek and wiped some tears away. 

“It wasn’t that hard,” Kara shrugged.

“Take some credit,” Lena whispered, “You’re amazing,”. 

“It’s all not that hard if it makes you happy,” Kara smiled.

“I love you,” Lena whispered, her voice breaking a little. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled before looking over at Milla, “Do you want to see the best part of these flowers?”. 

“Yeah,” Milla smiled.

Kara turned to Lena, “Are you okay?” she whispered quietly. Lena nodded into Kara’s shoulder, going to sit on the outdoor sofa that they had in their garden. She watched as Kara lifted Milla onto her shoulders so she could pick a flower off the tree. She then watched as Kara tucked the flower behind Milla’s ear. Milla then came running up to Lena, another flower in hand. 

“For you, Mommy,” she smiled, crawling onto the sofa and passing it to Lena. Lena tucked it behind her own ear, looking over to Kara who had a huge smile on her face. 

“Thank you, Milly,” Lena smiled, pulling her into a hug that Milla very happily gave. She didn’t notice Kara take a photo of them. 

-

Lena’s reaction to the second day of renovations was a little better, mainly because she saw it when the builders were still there. They had completely finished all the work and they were just sorting out the final bits. Lena insisted on paying them for how long the work would have taken without Kara, Barry and Kal’s help. 

It was amazing how quickly Kara had transformed the penthouse and Milla seemed to be a little more confident with the change when it was all finished although she was definitely using a little bit of superspeed to get up and down the stairs. It was something that she picked up from Kara as Kara was definitely also using her superspeed. It seemed unfair that the person with the baby bump to deal with and painful feet had to walk the furthest. 

By the end of the week, they had reached their twelve-week scan. It was on a Saturday and Milla had never woken Kara and Lena up earlier, sprinting into their room in her excitement. “I accidentally walked into your old room,” Milla laughed, bouncing on the bed. Kara pulled her into a hug and placed a kiss to her temple. 

“Are you excited?” Lena asked, sitting up in bed. Her bump was bigger now and the babies were beginning to look like babies according to Kara. 

“Of course,” a huge smile was spread across Milla’s face and her eyes had lit up with a distinct sparkle. 

-

Dr Ackerman walked into the room with a smile. Lena had already pulled her shirt up ready, she was going to need to invest in some maternity wear soon. Milla was sitting on Kara’s hip, due to Kara’s strength it was an extremely comfortable position for both of them and Milla really wanted to see.

“Well, you’re definitely getting the baby bump,” Dr Ackerman looked at Lena’s stomach. 

“It’s hard to hide,” Lena smiled, “It’s a chore to avoid the paparazzi so much,”.

“Well, you should feel okay with announcing it. You’re heading into the second trimester,”. There were the unspoken words behind what she was dying, the possibility of Lena miscarrying was minimal. Lena just nodded as Kara started to answer some of the questions about Lena’s symptoms, Lena chipping in when she needed to. 

The best part finally came as the gel was put on Lena’s stomach and then the wand and then their babies were on screen again. Lena’s breath hitched in her throat. Kara was right, they were beginning to look like babies more and more. “There they are,” Dr Ackerman smiled, pressing a button so their heartbeats filled the room. 

Lena looked over to Kara who was smiling dorkily at the screen. Kara looked to Lena and they locked eyes, a warmth filled Lena from just a look, it was something indescribable. Kara's hand squeezed hers and then her thumb found Lena’s wedding ring, rubbing over it lightly. Something about that tiny gesture almost sent Lena to tears. She smiled at Kara before looking back at the screen and their babies. 

“Which one is berry and which one is bean?” Milla asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over everyone in the room as they listened to the heartbeats. 

“Well, baby A is there and baby B is there,” Dr Ackerman pointed to the screen, “At least in our notes and they won’t move from those positions too much because they are fraternal twins,”. 

“You can choose which is which,” Lena smiled to Milla. 

“Okay,” Milla looked at the babies closely, thinking carefully. 

“A is berry and B is bean because A look cheerful like they’re waving and B is curled up like a little bean,” she decided and Dr Ackerman wrote something down. 

“That’s their foot,” she then pointed out. 

“Berry is flexible,” Milla laughed, her eyebrows raising in surprise and Lena couldn’t help but laugh a little at her reaction. 

“Yeah, it’s a good thing,” Dr Ackerman smiled, using the opportunity to start to explain the health of their babies and what was going to happen at their twenty-week scan, specifically if they wanted to know the gender. Milla’s reaction to that was probably best. Nia had taken the liberty of explaining transgender and the difference between biological sex, gender identity and gender expression to her last week after she made a trans joke and Milla had become very focused on making sure she didn’t disrespect anyone by misgendering them. 

“Don’t you mean the biological sex,” Milla corrected her little too sassily, “You can’t force a gender identity onto an unborn foetus who doesn't know any better,”. Lena had opened her mouth to explain but Dr Ackerman had taken it all in her stride, correcting herself quickly. 

“Do you want to know the biological sex?” she asked. 

“It doesn’t matter,” Kara smiled. Lena kept her mouth shut. She already knew. It was in their DNA, between her and Kara they had no Y-chromosomes which meant no biologically male child. She might have forgotten to mention that and kind of didn’t think of it till after IVF. She’d tell Kara later. 

“We just want them to be happy and healthy,” Lena added with a smile, that was true.

-

“Alex!” Lena hissed, grabbing her sister-in-law before she went to follow Kara, Milla and Nia to the training room. 

“What’s going on?” Alex asked, panicked, looking down at Lena’s bump. 

“That's all fine. I just forgot that we don’t have Y-chromosomes when we did the whole process because I was so focused on the just having a baby aspect and I didn’t want to do Punnet squares and stuff to figure out what they’d look like or anything because I wanted it to be a surprise and then I can’t remember when but I figured we can’t have a boy because we are both girls and we have XX chromosome pairs so no Y-chromosomes so no possibility of a boy and now Kara thinks we both don’t know the gender,”. 

“Shit, Lena,” Alex breathed. “First of all, I didn’t realise it either and judging by the pronouns Eliza’s using neither did she,”. 

“Why are you hiding in the dark?” Brainy whispered as he passed them in the hallway. 

“Brainy, what sex are the babies?” Alex asked, trying to prove her point. 

“Female,” he shrugged, “There are no Y-chromosomes,”. 

Lena gave Alex her best ‘told you so’ look but Alex dismissed it, turning to Brainy, “You can’t tell anyone that the babies are girls,” Alex warned him her best badass turned on, a little out of practice in Lena’s opinion. 

“I’ll try not to,” Brainy swallowed, it still worked. 

“Now, shoo,” Alex told him, maybe her badass didn’t need practice. 

“Are you trying to be more badass to get back your position?” Lena laughed and Alex dismissed her again. 

“So are you going to tell Kara?”. 

“I can’t keep a secret from her,” Lena hissed, “She looks at me. I want to tell her my life story,”. 

“You two are useless,” Alex sighed, leaning against the wall, “Tell her then,”. 

“But. She might be sad,” Lena pouted. 

Alex’s head fell into her hands, “I hate you two,” she muttered before taking a deep breath, “She won’t be sad,” she assured her, “She probably won't care,”. 

Lena could definitely blame her uncertainty on the hormones. “Okay,” she took a deep breath. “Don’t tell anyone,” she warned her as they left the dark corner to go to the training room. 

-

“Darling,” Lena smiled, as Kara walked out of the bathroom. 

“Yeah,” Kara smiled, climbing onto the bed and sitting down next to Lena. 

“I know we said we didn’t want to the sex of the babies,” Lena started and Kara turned to face her. 

“Do you know? Did you ask?”. 

“I didn’t ask. I figured it out,” Lena swallowed her nerves, taking Kara’s hands in her own. 

“Why are you so worried?” Kara laughed with a small smile, turning their hands so she could rub her thumb over Lena's, “Unless you’re planning on not telling me because then I will consider divorce,” Kara joked. 

“You’re seriously okay with me knowing?” Lena checked. 

“As long as I know too,” Kara laughed, “I can’t help the fact you have such a big brain. It’s one of the many reasons I love you,” Kara paused to let Lena mull over her words but then impatience took over, “You really have to tell me though,”. 

“Okay,” Lena took a deep breath, “When I was working on all the DNA things I never thought of it out of complete refusal to make Punnett squares about things that don’t really matter because I didn’t want to know then some time at three in the morning, I couldn't sleep, I was thinking and it just clicked. Neither of us have Y-chromosomes,” Lena took a deep breath but Kara had already figured it out. 

“We can’t have a boy,” she breathed. 

“Yeah,” Lena smiled. 

“So we have twin girls,” Kara smiled. Lena just nodded as she found Kara taking her face in her hands with a huge smile. “We’re having twin girls,” she whispered. Lena just nodded again with a small laugh, leaning forward and capturing Kara’s lips in her own. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please convince me these lyrics are heterosexual:   
> i've been meaning to tell you, I think you're house is haunted. your dad is always mad, and that must be why and i think you should come live with me and we can be partners and then you won't have to cry or hide in the closet and just like a folksong, our love will be passed on  
> \- seven, taylor swift
> 
> folklore is the gayest shit since legends and wynonna earp existed in the same space
> 
> i would like to state i always knew about the twin girls things. 
> 
> we're out of the first trimester now.
> 
> Avery :)


	45. Of Promotions and Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when i wrote the word soccer my fingers literally protested like there was genuine pain in my hands as i clicked the keys. my heart began to hurt. i'm not exaggerating. i shouldn't commit this much. this is why i'm writing a long-ass one-shot where kara and lena are in a British school and meet and fall in love over books. coming soon btw.

“Look at this,” Kara sighed, passing her phone over to Lena. They were still on the twelfth week, it was the Monday after their scan. 

“Friend?” Lena shouted in disbelief, looking up at Kara. 

“You were meant to be focusing on the rest of the headline,” Kara laughed. 

“They called you my friend! You’re my wife!”. 

“That’s not the important part,” Kara pointed, to the first part of the headline. 

“Whatever, they were going to find out anyway. Have you seen my stomach?”. Lena’s bump was only becoming more prominent. They’d spent the Sunday after the scan investing in some pregnancy clothing. 

“Is the youngest Luthor continuing the line? Lena Luthor spotted out with a friend sporting what seems to be a baby bump,” Kara read the headline with a sigh. 

“Do you think I think of an Instagram caption that is passive-aggressive enough to confront every single issue I have with that headline?” Lena smiled, “First of I’m a Luthor-Danvers, secondly I already have continued the line with our daughter and you’re my wife!”. The photo seemed to have been taken when they went to the park with Milla and Lola, the paparazzi had the decency to keep Milla out of the pictures at least. 

“So are we going to announce it now?” Kara smiled hopefully. 

“I think that’s only best,” Lena pulled out her own phone and passed Kara hers again. 

“What about this picture?” Kara showed Lena a picture of her and Milla, flowers in their hair, cuddled up on the outdoor sofa. Lena’s baby bump was obvious. 

“When did you take that?” Lena smiled. 

“The day I showed you the tree,” Kara shrugged, already starting the process of posting it. “Should we mention it’s twins?”. 

“Why not?” Lena smiled and a notification popped up on her phone: ‘karadanvers has tagged you in a post’.

**karadanvers:** i can’t believe there’s going to be two more soon

Lena decided on a photo of Kara looking at the sonogram photo that she took sneakily a few days ago. Kara looked ridiculously happy. 

**lenaluthor:** i’m not sure who's more excited my wife or my daughter

“Oh. I see what you did,” Kara laughed, “Just correct every part of the headline in one comment,”. 

“That’s the plan,” Lena smiled, reaching out and grabbing Kara’s shirt so she could pull her in for a quick kiss. 

“Now, I have that meeting so you’re taking Milla to school and I think the teacher wants to talk to us about something so can you tell her we’ll both be there at pick up?”. 

“We went over it three times last night. I told you whatever she wants to say isn’t going to be anything bad,” Kara sighed, walking around the counter. 

“You don’t know that,”. 

“Milla’s perfect,” Kara laughed, “She’ll be fine,”. 

“You’re right about that,” Lena smiled, “Our daughter is perfect,”. 

“I’m ready to go!” Milla came running out of her room with her bag already on her back. 

-

“Are you going to do a gender reveal party or something?” Winn asked. Kara and Lena’s lunch break had been interrupted by a fire downtown so they were eating pizza at the DEO. 

“Do I have to take away your bisexual status?” Alex did a bit of a spit take. 

“I'm literally dating a man!” Winn protested. 

“A gender reveal party is the most heterosexual thing on this planet,” Lena laughed. 

“And you don’t know the gender until later on,” Nia pointed out and the whole group just nodded in agreement.

“And why would we just announce the genitalia that our children have?” Lena shrugged. 

“You don’t have to trash me for just wanting a party,” Winn pouted. 

“Baby shower?” Maggie asked, spinning around in her chair to face Kara. 

“Now that we can do,” Lena smiled.

“And Eliza will do it if you don’t,” Alex laughed. 

“We should maybe start planning it,” Kara mused. 

“Just call Eliza, that’s what we did. She does everything,” Maggie laughed, spinning around in the chair. 

“Stop spinning in the chairs,” J’onn sighed, walking in and putting a hand on Maggie’s chair to stop it spinning and stealing a piece of pizza from in front of her. “They keep breaking and it will start to come out of the lunch budget,”. 

“No!” Alex, Winn, Kara and Nia all spoke at the same time, panic filling their voices, as multiple feet all hit the ground at the same time to stop any spinning in the chairs.

“Please don’t do that,” Lena pleaded, “I need the energy, right now,” she deliberately placed a hand on her stomach. J’onn shook his head. 

“Talk to your wife, she’s the biggest culprit,” J’onn laughed. Kara hid her face in her hands. 

-

“Hi,” Kara waved, standing outside the sliding glass door that opened into the kitchen of Eliza’s house. 

“Kara!” Eliza jumped. It was after the lunch break and Kara had supersped through all her work and became very bored and Lena was in a meeting so she had gone to annoy someone else. 

“Kara, you have to warn me before you show up randomly, you're going to give me a heart attack one of these days,” Eliza lectured her as she went to open the door. 

“Sorry,” Kara smiled. 

“But two visits in as many days,” Eliza smiled, “To what do I owe this pleasure,”. 

“I was bored,” Kara pressed her lips together innocently, “I had nothing to do. There are no villains around right now,”. 

“So I’m the second choice,” Eliza laughed. 

“Yeah?”. 

“I’m just not going to take offence to that. Do you want anything to eat?”. 

“Is that even a question?” Kara laughed. 

“I don’t know why I wasted my breath. So, how was the fire earlier?”. They fell into a comfortable conversation, both of them just catching up on every part of life. Eliza ended up bringing up the baby shower and not Kara. 

“So, are you going to have a baby shower?” Eliza asked as Kara ate some ice cream, Eliza said it needed eating and Kara was just helping out. 

“We want one but we haven’t done anything in a way of a plan,” Kara smiled. 

“Well, I still have some ideas left over from Alex and Maggie’s baby shower. Now twins, that gives me so much more opportunity to make some puns,” Eliza laughed, “Of course, we need to do the betting pool on birthdays and names,”. Eliza went into a very long explanation of every idea she had, Kara even had to start taking notes at some point. Superspeed came in handy right then though she did almost tear through the page. 

-

“Mommy!” Milla came sprinting out of school. 

“Hiya, Milly,” Lena smiled as Kara walked up to join her, putting a hand behind her back so she could withstand the force of Milla running at her. She wrapped her arms around Lena who had her head pressed to Lena’s stomach, whispering something. 

“Hi Mommy too,” she looked up with a smile. 

“Hey baby,” Lena laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I’m here too,” Kara laughed, moving out from behind Lena. 

“I didn’t see you,” Milla smiled, practically jumping into Kara’s arms.

“I just got here,” Kara smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of Milla’s head, “I was with Zaza,”. 

“Is Zaza okay?”. 

“She’s perfect,” Kara laughed, moving Milla onto her hip as Lena took her backpack off her, they had both clocked Milla’s teacher walking over to them. 

“Mrs Luthor-Danvers times two,” she laughed, offering her hand to Lena and then Kara. 

“You can call us Kara and Lena,” Lena smiled as Kara adjusted so only one hand supported Milla. 

“Can we go to my classroom?”. 

“Of course,” Kara smiled, moving so she could take Lena’s hand and give it a quick squeeze before they both went to follow her. 

-

Miss Dunn pushed open the classroom door just as Kara lifted Milla off her hip. Miss Dunn had thought it through, passing Milla a sheet of work that Milla was more than happy to work on in the corner. 

“You have to know how intelligent your daughter is,” Miss Dunn started as she passed them both adult-sized chairs. 

“We are aware,” Lena laughed, “We just wanted her to have a normal childhood. I was made to skip so many grades and I hated it. I had no friends and had finished my first degree by sixteen,”. 

“It’s more than that. She understands multiple alien species that we have in our class. She can keep up conversations with teachers about science, she has a unique understanding of maths. I gave her university-level work a couple of weeks ago and she managed it, with some difficulty but she got there. She can read a level unheard of for children her age. There’s something more,”. Lena and Kara looked between each other and Kara’s phone started to conveniently ring. Lena suspected it wasn’t an accident. Kara was good with superspeed when she wanted to be. 

“Sorry, it’s my sister. I have to take this,”. Miss Dunn just nodded and Kara ran outside. 

“My sister-in-law is a federal agent, she can be injured at any time. Kara worries a lot,” Lena explained, checking her phone to see a text from Alex. 

**The significantly worse Danvers:** I don’t know why you need NDAs but Kara’s bringing some. 

It was the only option. Kara walked back in like the call had only taken a few seconds. “Everything’s fine,” she smiled, papers in hand. 

“There is a secret about Milla,” Lena took a deep breath, “However it also involves my wife and threatens National Security so if we tell you, you have to sign NDAs. Even I’ve signed them,” Lena sighed as Kara passed them over. 

“What could possibly be a matter of National Security?” Miss Dunn asked, looking through the pages. There weren’t many. Kara just pressed the button in answer and the Supergirl outfit materialised. “So Milla’s Kryptonian. I thought the planet died,”. She had a surprisingly calm reaction as she put her signature down and Kara dematerialised the suit. 

“There was one surviving piece, the city of Argo,” Lena started and Milla looked up from the corner. 

“Can I tell it?” she asked, walking over. 

“I’d love to hear it,” Miss Dunn smiled. 

“Well, there was a man called Zor-El, who is actually my Jeju’s dad, who worked to save the city of Argo because they knew what was happening to the planet but he didn’t think it would work but it did. He hadn’t been there though and was survived by my ukheiu, or grandma, who is now very big in Argo’s council so the new city was born and then a long time later I was born,”. 

“It wasn’t that long,” Kara protested with a laugh. 

“I was born and then both my parents died so I grew up in the orphanage with my brother and sister and then I met my moms because they visited with my ukheiu and then they visited again and brought books and they kept visiting, bringing more books because I loved to read and then there was a fire at the orphanage and they adopted me,”. A lot was left unsaid as Kara lifted Milla onto her lap, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. Miss Dunn understood though. 

“So were you smart on Argo?”. 

“I was top of my class and we’re advanced anyway,”.

“Most importantly,” Miss Dunn smiled, “Do you have any powers?”. 

“Only if I take this off,” Milla rolled up her sleeve to show the red sun bracelet. Lena had made adjustments after Milla had complained it was annoying on her wrist.

“Does Argo have its own language?” Miss Dunn asked it was more directed at Kara and Lena this time. 

“They still speak Kryptonian. That’s why Milly calls me ‘Jeju’, it means mom in Kryptonian. We all speak it but Milly already spoke some English when we met her. At a young age on Krypton, you are given a speciality. Milly’s was Exploration which means languages and planet knowledge,”. 

“Earth is unique as it seems to be the only planet with multiple languages,” Milla smiled, “So we have to study. You get extra points for learning the language,”. Kara’s phone buzzed again. 

**Alex:** one of barry’s meta’s are attacking downtown whenever you can get to it. Looks like they might need some heat.

Milla read the message at the same time as Kara. Lena just saw her face. “Why don’t you drop Milla off with Winn on the way and I can finish here?”. Milla’s face lit up. Winn meant video games. 

“I’m so sorry,” Kara smiled, picking Milla up onto her hip and grabbing her school bag. 

“Don’t worry,” Miss Dunn smiled as Kara ran out. 

“She’s been through a lot,” she turned to Lena. 

“I know. That’s why we just want her to have as normal of a life as possible when you have a Luthor and a Super as parents,”. 

“Thank you for trusting me though,”.

“Your Milla’s teacher and it’s better than the suspicion,”. 

“Is it really just glasses?”. 

“Don’t,” Lena shook her head, “They are actually used to dampen her powers, the x-ray vision and superhearing mainly. It’s why Milla wears them,”. 

“She doing well socially by the way. She made friends easily and has no problem interacting. If I had known I would’ve kept a closer eye on her,”. 

“Thank you for pushing her in Maths and everything, it makes her happy,”. 

“I can’t have a bored student,” Miss Dunn laughed. 

-

The meta didn’t take long for Kara to defeat. By the time Lena had made it to the DEO Kara had finished ‘kicking ass’ but there was a very excited group of people all asking about Lena’s pregnancy. Lena didn’t mind telling. 

By thirteen weeks, everybody knew that Lena was pregnant and her bump was hard to hide but it wasn’t till fourteen weeks that Lena had to deal with sexist misogynists. The second trimester meant that she only had a few pregnancy symptoms if she didn’t include the mood swings, it was just some back pain and leg cramp but that didn’t stop her misogynistic board. She had a plan though and it started with Jess and a promotion. There was enough room on her and Sam’s floor for another office like theirs. There was a huge gap between their offices after all. 

“Why did you want to see me?” Jess walked into Lena’s office. Sam had perched on the end of Lena’s desk. She wanted to be there. 

“I have an offer for you,” Lena smiled, passing Jess a folder.

“I’ll look it over after,”. 

“Open it now,” Sam interrupted Jess before she could finish, “And maybe sit down,”. Jess did so, putting her tablet onto the desk and pulling out the folder, opening it so she could see inside. She read it slowly before seeming to read it again and again before looking up at Lena and Sam.

“You want me to be COO while you’re on maternity leave?” she asked. 

“Not just while I’m on maternity leave. I want to scale back a lot of my CEO duties and then I realised you were the only one I could trust to take them over other than Sam so I want you to become COO permanently, you would have more responsibilities while I’m on maternity leave of course but even when I get back I want to be able to focus on science and spend time with Milla and these two. I’m going to propose it to the board but I need you’re okay on the initiative,”. 

“This is a huge promotion,”. 

“The job description isn’t that different,” Sam laughed, “This company would literally collapse without you,”. 

“I don’t think it would,” Jess started to blush a little, “I’m just the secretary,”. 

“No, you’re not. You saved my job more times than I know. You know this company better than anyone else and everybody likes you. You’re perfect for the job,” Lena shrugged, “But if you don’t want it, that’s fine. I can review other candidates. I just wanted to offer you the job first,”. 

“Can I think about it? I need to talk to Josh first and everything,” she smiled. 

“Take all the time you need,” Lena smiled. 

Jess walked back in and accepted a minute later, apparently one text to her boyfriend and he was telling her she was an idiot for not accepting on the spot. Now all Lena had to do was get the board on the board in the first board meeting since she announced the pregnancy. Shit. 

-

Sexism wouldn’t cut it. That couldn't describe the board members that day. It was indescribable but also exactly what you would expect when you put fourteen privileged rich upper-class white male senior citizens into a room and ask them to talk to a pregnant bisexual in a lesbian relationship and a single mother (which shouldn’t in any way be a negative thing because single mothers deserve more appreciation). Sexism definitely didn’t cut it. 

“I am not unfit,” Lena sighed for the fifth time, “I’m pregnant. It doesn’t mess with my brain. It doesn’t make me incapable of doing my job and I am able to take up to 52 weeks of maternity leave because it does our company policy,”. 

“But the-”. 

“The laws are wrong and unethical. Twelve weeks is not enough time. We require every employee takes 26 weeks paid maternity leave and they have the option of up to 26 weeks of additional leave but it is unpaid unless there are extenuating circumstances like pregnancy complications or babies who require extra care and can't be put into the free company-provided on-site daycare so soon,” Lena finished repeating the same thing for what felt like the hundredth time. She wasn’t going to budge on her maternity leave policies at all. 

“How much maternity leave will you take?”. 

“First of all, I will take it all with no pay because I don’t need the money and then I will take however much I need and I will leave Sam and Jess in charge and come back for big decisions if needed. I don’t live that far away and I can always work remotely,”. It had been two hours since the meeting started and they’d only covered one topic. Lena may rip her hair out. 

She leant back in her chair as they began to talk amongst themselves and suddenly there was a huge gust of wind and two plain chocolate bars and some fruit chopped in a Tupperware appeared in her lap. Sam looked up at Lena from her end of the table and held up a chocolate bar. Kara was a goddess. “Thank you, darling,” Lena whispered under her breath, hoping Kara could hear her. She ate one chocolate bar before setting the fruit on the table to pick at. 

“Gentleman, if you’re quite finished gossiping we do have business to discuss,” Lena smiled and she’d never seen the board death stare more. She loved pissing them off a little too much. 

-

“How was it?”. Lena almost jumped out of her skin at Kara’s words. She hadn’t expected to see her in her office at all. Lena shut the door and locked it before kicking off her heels and walking over to Kara on the couch and sitting next to her, resting her head on Kara’s chest. Kara’s arms wrapped around her. “Lee?” she asked quietly. 

“I just need a hug,” Lena whispered, her voice breaking a bit and Kara just held her closer. 

“I’ve got you,” she pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead, “I’m right here,”. 

It was about five minutes till Lena said anything and it was just three words. “I’m so tired,” they were whispered as though Lena didn’t even have the energy to talk at full volume. Lena registered Kara’s movement, her chest moving upwards and her arm reaching for something. 

“Drink some water,” Kara passed Lena the bottle. 

“I do-”. 

“Drink it,” Kara insisted, uncapping it to make it easier. 

“I’m not Milla,” Lena sighed, drinking some of the water. 

“I know,” Kara smiled, “Do you want to talk about it?”. 

“It was what I expected but I didn’t want what I expected,” Lena muttered, out of annoyance at the world more than at Kara. 

“I’m sorry, darling,” Kara whispered, placing another kiss to the top of her head, “Alex is picking Milla up from school by the way. I can’t believe they moved it to the afternoon,”. 

“It means I can go straight home when I can be arsed to move,” Lena mumbled. There was a knock at the door. 

“Please don’t say you're having sex,” Sam called in. 

“I’m not allowed to do that,” Lena yelled back as Kara slipped out from behind her and went to the door, unlocking it and letting Sam in. 

“What are you doing then?” Sam asked, taking the seat in front of Lena.

“Crying because I don’t know what my body’s doing,” Lena smiled as Kara returned to her side. 

“I remember that,” Sam laughed, “Ruby was something as a foetus. I always knew she was going to be a soccer player,”. 

“I will give everything for neither of these to be soccer players. I don’t want to spend my days on those muddy fields,”. 

“Well, fuck,” Sam laughed. 

“What?” Kara smiled. 

“Ruby’s team made the semi-finals and I was coming in here to rally some troops,”. 

“I can make an exception,” Lena smiled, “Semi-Finals though. Why didn’t you say?”

“She’s embarrassed by it,” Sam warned Lena but she was already sending off a text to Ruby. 

“We’ll be the loudest in the crowd,” Kara smiled. 

“I might regret this,” Sam laughed as she stood up, moving toward the door. “All that noise at ten in the morning,” she added with a groan before walking out. 

“Ten in the morning!” Lena yelled after her, “Did you just say ten?”. Her efforts were futile. Sam was already gone. 

“Ten in the fucking morning,” Lena muttered, falling against Kara’s chest again. 

“Semis are awesome though,” Kara laughed. 

“Can you take me home please?” Lena sighed, “I can’t put those heels back on and don’t say ‘I told you so’ because I heard you this morning when you said I shouldn’t wear them,”. 

“I was just going to say I brought trainers,” Kara pulled them out of her bag. 

“I love you so much,” Lena smiled, turning her head to face Kara. 

“I love you so much too,” Kara whispered, capturing Lena’s lips in a kiss. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know in the timeline they should have a birthday or Christmas or a threvzeht however i can't write celebrataions without angst because my parents have used my birthday, Christmas and every other celebration to make me feel guilty for existing while giving me presents i don't want and telling me to be more girly. i can't write them well cs i don't know what they're supposed to be like. 
> 
> a lot of this was my anger at the existence of gender reveal parties. i hate them sm.


	46. The Second Trimester

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there is literally just over 500 words of lena thirsting over kara here and i have no shame about it.

“It’s cold,” Lena shivered in her jumper. 

“I told you to bring a coat,” Kara sighed, taking hers off and handing it over to Lena, “Alien biology,” she pointed out before Lena could protest. They were in the stands of Ruby’s soccer game watching the two teams warm-up. 

“You know you shouldn’t just say that so casually everywhere,” Maggie sighed, Jamie was bundled up in almost too many blankets. She was right, they were lucky that J’onn, Milla and Alex had gone on a search for food otherwise a lecture would be in order, Lena hadn’t let Kara join them, she needed her personal radiator. 

Kara just shushed Maggie, wrapping an arm around Lena after she had pulled the coat on. 

“I’m not going to go talk to her before the game, Mom, can you just be quiet?” Carter’s voice came closer and they turned to see a very annoyed Carter and a not quite innocent looking Cat. 

“Are you wearing heels?” Nia asked as Cat sat down on one of the plastic seats. 

“You are all very tall,” she complained. 

“We are not,” Lena protested.

“Actually, most people here are above average height,” Brainy smiled and everyone turned to him in confusion. 

“What’s the average height?” Winn asked. 

“5’9” for men and 5’4” for women,” Brainy shrugged.

“Ruby told me to leave her alone,” Sam sulked, walking back from the sidelines before anyone could react, “She said I was embarrassing her,”. 

“Did you tell her it hasn’t even started?” Maggie laughed, a look of glee on her face. 

“Oh god,” Carter buried his head in his hands, “I’m going to go sit over there and pretend I don’t you people,”. 

“I guess you won’t want this food then,” Alex smiled, she was carrying a lot. 

“Try not to feed our daughter too much sugar,” Lena took some of the bags off Milla while Kara lifted her into her lap. 

“I couldn’t stop it,” J’onn sighed apologetically. 

“I have a Kryptonian metabolism,” Milla defended herself, taking one of the packets of sweets.

“Not too many,” Lena warned, passing the others around away from Milla.

-

Carter ended up being the loudest one. It was like he and Sam were having a competition. The two of them yelling even if Ruby was a hundred miles from the ball. To say Ruby was embarrassed was an understatement, even the coach was glaring at their group. Alex had taught Ruby some mission sign language that they would use but it was definitely the middle finger that was shot their way five minutes into the game. It didn’t dishearten Sam at all though, if anything it spurred her on, so much she didn’t even notice the single dad desperately trying to flirt with her. 

“How much that Sam just doesn’t realise?” Maggie nodded toward the dad. 

“Twenty she notices by the end of the game,” Lena smiled. 

“She’s going to notice at half time,” Alex chipped in. 

“N-”. 

“Ruby has the ball!” Nia yelled and everybody’s focus was on her. She was just outside the box, she passed it across but there was a defender, the other person kicked it back though and Ruby aimed and Lena covered Milla’s ears as the ball hit the back of the net. Their little group erupted in the loudest cheers. 1-0 and Ruby’s team was winning. 

“That was an amazing goal, Rubs,” Alex’s voice was louder than everyone’s as the cheering died down. Ruby looked too happy to care, just giving a thumbs up to their group. 

-

Half-time and Ruby came running up to them, only to be pulled into a hug by Sam and then Carter before Maggie passed her some water and a banana. She was called by the coach before anyone could say anything other than quick congratulations and that was when the single dad took his chance to pounce on Sam, congratulating her on Ruby’s goal. Alex’s smug smile was too much.

“So, are you two officially dating?” Nia was asking Carter. Two incredibly entertaining conversations at the same time. 

“You listen in on Sam. I’ll do Carter. Exchange notes later,” Kara whispered in her ear. Lena nodded, placing a kiss to her cheek before going to sit the next distance away from Sam, Maggie sitting next to her, completely not suspiciously. Sam caught them pretty quickly and they pretended to have their own nonsense conversation. 

“What do you think the sex is going to be?” Maggie asked her. 

“I know,” Lena shrugged. 

“Wait what?” Maggie was distracted by Sam. 

“Your wife kno-”. 

“Alexandra Elizabeth Danvers-Sawyer!” Maggie yelled before Lena could finish and Sam turned to look at them with confusion. 

Lena shook her head, “Get his number,” she mouthed. Sam glared at her, turning back to the dad. 

“What do you want?” Alex walked over to Maggie. 

“You know the babies’ sex!” Maggie shouted and suddenly all the focus was on them. Lena’s head fell to her hands.

“You’re not twenty weeks? How?” Cat turned to them. 

“It’s basic science,” Brainy sighed. 

“You know too,” Nia turned to him, furious. 

“I don’t know,” Milla pouted before thinking for a second, “Wait. DNA right?”. Lena nodded and Milla gasped, running over to Lena and standing on a chair to whisper in Lena’s ear, “Are they girls?”. 

“Yeah,” Lena laughed. 

“For those of us that aren’t child geniuses?” Maggie prompted, tickling Milla so her giggles rang out. 

“Learn science,” Milla laughed through her giggles. 

“Does Kara even know?” Winn asked. 

“First of all, rude and yes,”. 

“Did Lena tell you?” Winn went on. 

“You know I was going to be the youngest-ever member of the Kryptonians science guild, right?”. 

“That wasn’t the question, Jeju,” Maggie had stopped tickling Milla and she was just sitting on her lap now. 

“Youngest ever member of the Kryptonian science guild,” Kara muttered, jumping into a seat next to Lena. Lena wrapped an arm around her. 

“I know, darling,” she laughed. 

“You have to at least tell me the sex,” Sam turned around, the dad gone. 

“Did you get his number?” Lena asked.

“Or we could all just not talk,” Sam slipped her phone into her pocket. Kara was faster. 

“She did,” she laughed, staring at the screen, sitting next to Lena as though she’d never moved. 

“No powers in public,” J’onn hissed but everyone was focused on Sam. She was saved by the whistle indicating gameplay again. 

“Phone, please, I need to take pictures of my daughter,” Sam used her mom voice. 

“Fine,” Lena groaned, she’d taken the phone off Kara to unlock it. 

-

“His daughter’s the goalie. She’s new and not in any classes with Ruby so she doesn’t know her too well but from what I know she’s not a problem. His name is Jason and he’s head chef at his own restaurant that he set up from his family’s recipes,” Sam confessed to Lena once everyone else was distracted. 

“You should go for it,”. 

“I haven’t gone for it in so long. Not since it was me, you and Jack in Metropolis and you and Jack would babysit Ruby and none of them went well,”. 

“There was the one girl,” Lena thought for a second, “Charlotte,”. 

“You’re just naming the only one I had sex with,” Sam hissed.

“You needed it,” Lena muttered. 

“I wasn’t the one who needed decent sex. You were more like best friends with Jack. Always too tired, wasn’t it?”. 

“Why don’t we both stop calling each other out?” Lena smiled as Kara walked over with Milla on her shoulders. “What else did he say?” Lena asked, passing Kara Milla’s book which was obviously what they were looking for. Kara didn’t move away but Sam didn’t care. 

“He said that he thought I was very beautiful,” Sam blushed a little, “And that he was a little out of practice with women but he’d love to cook something for me sometime and get to know me better,”. 

“Sounds like an amazing offer,” Kara smiled. 

“I know that,” Sam sighed, “I am also aware of how easy on the eye he is,”. 

“So, go fo-” Lena trailed off as she watched Ruby get taken down in a bad tackle. 

“Ruby!” Sam yelled, going to run onto the pitch but Kara was quicker, stopping Sam from moving. 

“She might be fine,” Kara assured her, “Give her a second,”. 

“Take a deep breath,” Alex was behind them, “And then hold it for eight seconds then breathe out for eight and then see how Ruby is,” she suggested. It was a calming method Lena recognised as Alex’s go-to with Kara. Ruby was standing before Sam finished the breathing, a thumbs up and a smile to her mom as she stepped on her ankle easily. 

“You’re checking that out as soon as the game’s over,” Sam told Alex through her smile to Ruby. 

“I know,” Alex smiled, “And go on the date,”. 

-

Ruby’s ankle was completely fine and they ended up winning 1-0 which led to very loud celebrations, they were the loudest in the stadium. It was an exact repeat the next week when the finals took place. The whole group out in force again, this time with a small difference in that Sam was casually chatting to the guy she went on a date with during the week. It went well, to say the least, but she wouldn’t let him near their group which in the immortal words of Winn was just plain rude. 

Ruby scored the winning goal again in the two minutes of extra time and won them the game. To say Sam was ecstatic was an understatement. As soon as the whistle had blown they were on the pitch and Ruby was on Kara’s shoulders with Alex and Maggie pretending to help lift her as they all celebrated. Nia even swore she saw Carter kiss Ruby but that was all speculation. Everyone was ridiculously happy. 

-

They fell into a routine for the next five weeks with nothing of great interest except navigating Jess’ promotion, which turned out to be quite easy. Every morning, except Mondays, Lena would take Milla to school and then go to work while Kara flew to CatCo and then the workday would go on with Kara dropping in for lunch as well as dropping off the occasional snack. Whatever happens, she managed to materialise just when Lena needed her whether it was with food or hot water bottles or cuddles or just someone to talk to. Kara was just always there when Lena needed her. Then in the afternoon Kara always picked Milla up from school and then they would either go home or go to CatCo or L-Corp, that was all dependent on a meeting schedule. 

Then at 20 weeks, they had the big scan. It was during the school day so Milla couldn’t come which was probably for the best as it was a lot of medical talk. Berry was bigger than Bean by a little and they were definitely both girls and Lena discovered the movement she thought was her stomach rumbling was really the twins doing backflips. 

21 weeks might have been the most fun though because Eliza baby shower was that weekend and it was amazing. All their friends were there and they definitely took liberties with the alien and super thing, a lot of liberties. 

After an intense game of guess which baby was which involved a lot of baby photos of Kara and Lena that Kara and Lena had never seen before due to the fact they thought their family was dead for many years and an intense guessing game on what names they might choose and the babies’ birthdays they reached Lena’s favourite part. Everyone was designing their own onesies. 

It began very quietly. Everyone focused but then chaos erupted when Kara put glitter onto Alex’s ‘by mistake’. She retaliated by putting a streak of black paint on the corner of Kara’s onesie. Kara gasped and painted a blank strip on Alex’s face and after that, it just kept going downhill till everyone was laughing and somehow Alex had glitter in her hair.

Nia was in the corner telling everyone to back off and Milla had followed suit. Eliza and J’onn were standing between Alex, Kara and Winn while Maggie secretly passed Alex a bottle of glue in unwavering spousal support. Sam had her hands in the ear as she desperately protected her design. Brainy had somehow gotten hold of a ruler, god knows why he needed it. Ruby seemed to have gotten caught in the crossfire and the current paint bottle in her hand was cause for concern and may be involved in a revenge plan. Lena stood to the side, leaning against the kitchen counter, waiting to see who made the next move. It was extremely entertaining. 

No one made a move. Sam confiscated the paint from Ruby. Eliza gave her three kids the biggest telling off and J’onn glared at Maggie with just one devastating line, “You should know better,”. Boring in Lena’s opinion. 

“I finished my onesies,” Milla smiled, running up to Lena. 

“I will bet that it’s a lot better than Kara’s,” Lena laughed, crouching down before kneeling so she could be at Milla’s height, the bump made it a lot more difficult. 

“I drew a berry on this one and a bean on this one and I gave them cute little smiley faces,” Milla smiled proudly. 

“I love it,” Lena laughed, pressing a kiss to the side of Milla’s head, “They are so perfect,”. 

“Really?”. 

“Of course,” Lena laughed, pulling Milla into a hug.

“Can I see this?” Kara speeded to next to them, having changed completely and had a shower. 

“Bean and Berry,” Lena laughed, passing her the onesies. 

“They are perfect,” Kara smiled, pulling Milla into a hug, “Way better than mine,”. 

“What do they look like?” Milla asked. 

“We’re not going to talk about that,” Kara mumbled. 

“There are more, you can do another one later,” Lena smiled, leaning in to press a kiss to Kara’s cheek. Milla held her there, pulling her moms into a group hug. Lena laughed, relaxing into it and holding both of them close, forgetting everyone else existed. 

“Lena?” Eliza’s voice broke through the hug and they moved apart, Kara standing up with Milla on her hip and Lena keeping hold of the onesies. “Where’s the hoover?”. 

“Don’t bother, Kara will clear it up later,” Lena smiled. 

“Superspeed!” Kara laughed, high fiving Milla. Eliza just shook her head as she went to get the cake. 

-

22 weeks and they’d bought out a baby store. At least in Kara’s opinion. They needed two of everything and that was a lot of things. Cribs, diaper tables, baby bags, chest of drawers, rocking chairs, prams, baby seats, carriers and so much more. They couldn’t have done it if it weren’t for the four separate cars, superpowers, Sam, Maggie and Alex with Eliza on-call beforehand with lots of advice. 

Then came Lena’s favourite part: watching Kara put it all together. Lena was very lucky in many respects. The first was that Milla had decided to read her book in her room so Lena didn’t have to hide her staring. The second was that Kara decided a shirt wasn’t necessary and was wearing low-cut sweatpants that showed off the top of her boxers with a sports bra and her hair in a bun. To say it was hot would be an understatement. Lena had to remove layers in the first five minutes. The third thing that Lena was very lucky to have was Kara’s decision to put it all together in their new little TV area opposite their bedroom and it meant she could watch it all from the comfort of her favourite couch and the lighting was impeccable. 

Kara started with one of the cribs, she knew Lena was watching so much to Lena’s silent gratitude she didn’t use her superspeed. Lena very seriously considered turning red sun lamps on so she could see Kara sweat. Rao, Lena was horny and very banned from sex. So instead she just sipped her cup of tea and ate the biscuits as Kara screwed in nail after nail, biceps flexing each time. 

Kara’s biceps were a marvel. Somehow, when they weren’t flexed you could barely notice them but as soon as Kara flexed them they were huge. To say Lena loved them would be an understatement. Kara’s biceps were either a calm sea on the most beautiful of days or the most ferocious storm, rolling and rippling under her skin. Lena preferred the storm every time, especially as she was one of the only people to see the storm. 

One of the other parts that had Lena desperately drinking her tea to try and stay hydrated was when Kara sat on the floor, her legs either side of the wood she was working on as she leant back onto one of her hands and read through the instructions. This showed off one part of Kara Lena had yet to understand: her abs.

Four long deep ridges ran lengthways with one long ridge running vertically to cut each of those in half, creating eight raised areas which could be counted as mountains. All of that led down to the greatest ‘v’ on earth. It cut a path from her hips before disappearing under her boxers. Lena needed some more water as her eyes trailed a path across Kara’s stomach. 

“Lena?” the sound of Kara’s voice almost made Lena spill her drink everywhere. 

“What?” Lena laughed, putting her cup of tea onto the table. 

“I can’t figure the instructions for the diaper table,”. 

“You’re already on the diaper table?” Lena laughed, lifting herself up off the couch and crawling over to Kara, sitting down next to her and picking up the instructions. “You are in the Swedish section,” Lena sighed with a small laugh, turning to the English ones. 

“Oh,” Kara laughed, taking the instructions back. “You can go back to enjoying the show,” Kara teased, “Maybe I should sell tickets,”. 

“Hey, this is an exclusive thing,” Lena laughed, getting back onto the couch.

“You know it’s very difficult to focus with your eyes on me,”.

“That’s a shame,” Lena mumbled. 

“I would probably be quicker if you didn’t watch,” Kara laughed. 

“Stop hinting, I'm not leaving,” Lena laughed, shaking her head. 

“Fine,” Kara sighed. 

-

By 24 weeks and Lena had to cut her working hours down significantly on the doctor’s orders and she was big, really big. Not just her bump, her boobs too. They were swelling like no other and it definitely wasn’t just Lena that noticed. A few well-timed pillows thrown at Kara dealt with that though. Kara was largely unphased by it all, unsurprisingly still able to lift Lena with ease and insisting on flying her everywhere just so she didn’t have to drive and there was no way Lena was letting Kara drive. Milla got very cuddly too and Lena couldn't complain. She got very invested in She-Ra as Milla insisted on hugs while she watched it. Then Kara discovered that at 24 weeks the babies could hear and Lena’s days became a tiny bit better. 

Kara rambling in both Kryptonian and English at Lena’s stomach for hours on end was something Lena wouldn't trade for the world. She would talk about everything and anything. After a particularly worrisome conversation with Alura, Kara spent the better part of an hour telling the twins how important a sibling bond is, no turning evil allowed. The next hour was spent explaining that although they had a lot of evil relatives, evil wasn’t genetic. It was just Lena hearing Kara’s every thought for hours on end and Lena really loved Kara’s mind. 

Then Milla joined in, telling the twins the plots of books and movies as well as about her day, explaining complicated science. She spoke more Kryptonian to the bump than she had since she’d got to Earth, maybe there was some healing. At one point she also spoke about Del and Neema, cuddled up to Lena’s chest as she recounted stories Lena and Kara had never heard before. 

“Del and Neema will be their siblings too,” Kara had told Milla quietly, just afterwards. “If everything hadn't happened we would have adopted them too,”. 

“Really?”. 

“Of course,” Lena had added, holding Milla closer to her chest. 

-

At 26 weeks Lena discovered the only thing that stopped the kicking was Kara’s voice. Lena was also peeing a lot but that was another issue. She’d pretty much started only working from home, the office being too much of a hike. Lena also wasn’t sleeping much and she kept on having tiny Braxton Hicks contractions but every time Kara was there, whether it was awake in the night, holding her hand in the pain or just talking to the babies. The doctor also decided C-Section would be the best route which led to a very long discussion about scars, in which Kara repeatedly assured her, she didn’t care about them. 

27 weeks was Lena giving up on any possibility of doing any CEO duties, instead, she focused on all the science she could do without going to the lab, the lab was like a hike away. 

28 weeks and Lena was sleeping a little better, the twins had taken too long periods of not kicking, apparently, they were sleeping too so it was a lot easier to cope with but the Braxton Hicks went on. Then right at the end, Lena was put on bed rest, don’t move if you don’t have to. Kara took it very seriously: food deliveries, constant check-ups. The watch started to serve a new purpose on Kara’s insistence. She would sit with Lena to do her work and just talk all day, Lena was never to be bored. 

“We need names,” Kara finally brought up the one thing they hadn’t prepared for.

“Do you have any ideas at all?” Lena asked, she didn’t have any. Well, she had one. Her mum’s suggestion really. 

“I wouldn’t mind having Astra as a middle name maybe,” Kara suggested quietly, “I know Jeju will probably hate it and everything,”. 

“Darling?”. 

“Yeah,”. 

“Not Alura’s kids, do you want to name one after Astra?”. 

“Yeah,” Kara sighed, “She was evil but she was my aunt,”. 

“So what if we had Astra and Alura as middle names. I know it’s Kryptonian tradition for male twins to be named after the last set of male twins in the family so we could keep that going but with middle names and female twins,”.    


“I love it,” Kara smiled and the conversation went on the two of them brainstorming names.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally cannot convey the chaotic energy i imagine existing at the football game into writing.
> 
> i deleted half this chapter two hours before posting and rewrote it
> 
> i'm time jumping like no other because I don't have that much time left before i'm back at school. 
> 
> it is sooooo hard to write group interactions because it's next to impossible to focus on every person like ugh help meeee.
> 
> i will never tell you the names... (till i absolutely have to (hana don't say a word))
> 
> avery :)


	47. The Twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this fluff

“Oh my god,” Lena breathed, looking over at Kara for a quick second. 

“I know,” Kara whispered with a small smile. 

-

Lena should have known the day was different, the rest of her third trimester had been boring. There was no other way to put it. At 32 weeks, Eliza drove up to stay and help out and honestly Lena couldn’t thank her more because no matter how much Kara pretended she could handle all of it, it was only super speed and how understanding Cat Grant was that kept her going. 

  
Milla was also very excited to have her Zaza staying over plus the food was amazing. Kara could cook but Eliza cooking was sensational and she still had an inherent fear of Kara being anywhere near the kitchen so she did all the cooking, no matter how hard Kara tried to help. 

Then at 34 weeks, Aisling flew out to join them and Alura dropped in from Argo. They’d basically been told Lena could go into labour at any second and Kara was ready. According to Alex, she’d done practice runs to the hospital with careful driving. There was also the hospital bag that Kara checked what felt like every five minutes. It took a lot to get Kara to breathe for a second, she was a ball of nervously excited energy. 

It was 35 weeks when Lena finally managed to succeed. When Kara was pacing up and down panicking, making sure everything was ready. 

“Kara!” Lena hadn’t meant to shout as loudly as she did. 

“What?” Kara spun to face her. 

“Come here,” Lena breathed, opening her arms. 

“But,”. 

  
“Kara, I swear to Rao if you aren’t sitting next to me in the next three seconds I am going to need more time to think of a creative punishment but there will be one,”. 

“Okay,” Kara sat down next to her on the bed, “Is there something wrong? Do you need a hot water-”. 

  
“I need you to take a deep breath and turn your brain off for five minutes and just appreciate the silence we may not experience again for many months,” Lena sighed and Kara still seemed a little uncomfortable, her hands unable to stay still. “I’m going to turn the red sun lamp on,” Lena warned her, leaning over and flicking the switch. A little bit of the tension seemed to leave Kara’s shoulders and her head fell to Lena’s. 

“It’s really quiet,” she whispered, her hand resting on the bump. 

“Are you okay?” Lena asked gently. 

“It’s not about me,”. 

“Right now, it is,” Lena insisted, “So tell me everything going on in that crazy head,”. Kara was quiet for a bit, thinking. 

“Just start from the one thing you can’t stop thinking about,” Lena advised. Kara didn’t speak for a quite a while. 

“I’m too strong,” Kara whispered, her voice almost non-existent, “What if I hurt them?”. That whole thing had slipped Lena’s mind completely, Kara had never hurt anyone, it wasn’t really a cause for concern. Lena shifted a little closer to Kara, wrapping an arm around her and placing a kiss to the top of her head, taking a deep breath. 

  
“Kara, you have never hurt me,” Lena smiled, “You have never hurt Milla, you have never hurt Jamie. What makes you think you would hurt them?”. 

“What about that time with the storm?”. 

“A storm is a completely different kettle of fish,”. 

“I know,” Kara hummed, thinking, “Can we keep red sun lamps on for a while?”. 

  
“Whatever you need,” Lena smiled.

  
“Mommy! Jeju!” Milla smiled, running in. It was just the end of the school day and Aisling had picked her up. 

“Hey sweetie,” Lena laughed as Kara picked her up and onto the bed, pulling her into a hug. 

“Hi Milly,” Kara smiled. 

“Hi babies,” Milla whispered to Lena’s bump before making her own space in between Kara and Lena. 

“How was school?” Lena smiled, hugging her to her side. 

Kara managed to sit still for about an hour, it was the first time in weeks she’d taken a break. It was long overdue. She ended up falling asleep just as Lena pulled up her laptop to watch some TV with Milla. It was very cute. 

-

Lena should’ve known when it would get more interesting when 36 weeks and two days rolled around. It was too different. It was just even worse back pain to start with. Kara was taking Milla to school so it was Eliza that came in with the hot water bottle. “Any other pain?” she asked. 

“Why?” Lena sighed, the hot water bottle wasn’t magically getting rid of the pain like Lena prayed it would. 

“It’s probably nothing. You need to relax,” Eliza shook her head but Aisling was next in and the silent conversation between the two only said one thing: Eliza was lying. 

“I’m going to call Kara,” she announced, walking out. 

Kara was on the balcony five minutes later. “Is it socially acceptable to fly a car back instead of driving it?” she asked as she walked in. 

  
“No!” Eliza looked ready to just give up on her daughter, “What made you think that was a good idea?”. Lena just shook her head, moving up to let Kara take a seat next to her. 

“What’s the plan if you do go into labour?” Aisling moved the subject on before Eliza could deliver another lecture on Kara’s casual use of powers. They had the conversation everyday Lena’s pain changed and it never had quite the same outcome. 

“Someone needs to make the calls and someone needs to be in charge of Milla,” Lena sighed, it was the only part of the birth plan they hadn’t decided on. 

“I’ll take tiv kir chahv  _ (the little one) _ , I can’t use the phones,” Alura still spoke English with a thick accent. She and Milla very casually spoke in Kryptonian at every opportunity. 

“I’ll stay with you and Milla and do the calls and then I can drive to the hospital if need be. You should be with Lena,” Eliza turned to Aisling. The awkwardness of all their mothers being in one place had quickly worn off, they turned out to be very similar people who could all talk science if need be and only had one priority: their children. 

“Don’t you want to be there,” Aisling offered.

  
“Lena will need you more than Kara needs me. Alex will be there so I can look after Jamie as well. If it’s overnight then it’s easier that way,” Eliza shrugged. Lena and Kara exchanged a look, the three of them making decisions had made their lives quite easy. 

“Are you okay?” Kara mouthed as their moms overly polite offers and organising faded into the background. 

  
“I’m fine,” Lena whispered as Kara moved the hot water bottle up her back to the spot where her back pain always was, Lena could never make the bottle stay there so Kara just held, using it as an excuse to hold Lena close and press a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you,”. 

  
“I love you too,”. 

  
“Did you hear?” Eliza asked. 

“No,” Lena pressed her lips together, turning away from Kara. 

“Alura and Eliza will look after Milla and I will come with you,” Aisling explained with a smile. 

  
“If I go into labour while Milla’s in school, bring her to the hospital for at least a bit,” Lena suggested, “I don’t want her to not see us for that long with no warning,”. Kara nodded in agreement. 

-

Lena lost track very early on and for quite a long time, in her defence, there was a lot of pain and a lot of talking. Her waters broke, her sweatpants were covered in water, Kara was helping her change and then they were in the car with Kara driving and Aisling sitting next to her and then she was sitting in a hospital bed and Lena was in excruciating pain. It finally subsided and she had time to think.

Kara was sitting next to her, one hand holding Lena’s and another running through her hair. “Hi,” Lena smiled weakly, leaning her head against Kara. 

“I would ask you if you’re okay but I think I already know the answer,” Kara laughed, moving to sit on the edge of the bed. Lena used her hand to pull Kara closer and to lift her arm to wrap around herself and have Kara pull her closer so she could rest her head on her chest, relaxing a little. 

“I missed pretty much everything Dr Ackerman said,” Lena laughed. 

  
“She said that you would be taken for a c-section soon and that the pain would stop then,” Kara smiled, pressing a kiss to the side of her head, “And Aisling went to get ice chips, Alex and Maggie are on their way and Alura and Eliza are going to bring Milla once school’s out which is in half-an-hour,”. 

“Thank you,” Lena smiled as Aisling walked in through the door, holding a cup of ice chips. 

“How are you doing, sweetie?” she smiled, putting the cup down on the table next to Lena. 

“A little better. I can think right now,” Lena leaned her head back into Kara more who just placed another kiss to her forehead. 

“Good because Alex, Sam and Maggie are on their way by the sounds of it,”. 

“By the sounds of it?” Kara asked, uncertain. 

“I think that’s who I heard,”. 

“Fuck,” Kara muttered, burying her face in Lena’s shoulder. 

What Aisling meant soon became apparent. There must have been at least a two-minute warning before they actually got to their room. It was mainly Alex and Sam talking, some debate about whether Alex won the debate or not and that Sam should just cough up their money. They could hear Maggie’s sighs, groans and shushes too as they drew closer. 

“Kara! Tell them to pay me!” Alex slammed the door in Maggie and Sam’s faces as she walked in.

“Tell Alex everyone needs to be here for her to get her money and we need to see the sheet of paper,” Sam pushed open the door with a sigh. Honestly, Lena didn’t mind the noise too much, it was a distraction. 

“Well, I won,” Alex smiled smugly. Maggie looked like she wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. 

“I’m sorry my wife has an inability to act like a normal person,” she sighed, shaking her head at Alex. 

  
“A normal person cashes in on their bets,” Alex argued, “Cough up, Arias,”.

“No way, I’m not coughing up until there are two gorgeous little babies in this room, Danvers,”.    
  
“What do you think is going to happen between now and midnight? She’s having a c-section,”. 

“Don’t you dare answer that question, Sam,” Kara spoke before Lena could. 

“I wasn’t planning on,” Sam held her hands up in surrender.

“How’s it going, Lena?” Maggie asked, changing the subject as she put her bag down in the corner. 

  
“As well as you’d expect,” Lena smiled, there was just a constant excruciating pain everywhere that worsened in waves. 

“How far apart are they?” Sam this time, taking a seat in the chair next to Aisling. Lena looked to Kara. 

“Seven minutes and thirty-six seconds,” Kara shrugged and Alex turned to Maggie. 

  
“Why couldn’t you be that precise?” she smiled. 

  
“I had to think about a lot,” Maggie protested. 

“You had to think about a lot?” Sam laughed in disbelief, “Right, if you haven’t given birth,” she paused to look around the room, “If you’re Kara or Maggie,” she corrected, “You cannot pass a single comment about labour,”. 

“What if it’s words of comfort?” Kara smiled, pressing a kiss to Lena’s neck and then her shoulder. 

“Words of comfort are allowed,” Sam sighed as Alex turned her head away from Kara and Lena a bit. 

“What did I miss at L-Corp?” Lena asked and everyone but Kara and Sam looked at her in shock and disbelief. 

“You are in labour, stop thinking about work!” Aisling chastised before thinking for a second, “Have you been doing work on your maternity leave?” she asked. Kara and Sam both avoided all eye-contact with everyone, it’s not like they could stop her, it was Lena. 

“No one can sass the straight, white, cis-gendered, misogynistic old dicks like she can,” Sam shrugged. Kara gasped, her hands moving to Lena’s bump. 

“They can hear,” she hissed to Sam. “I would also like to note here that Lena is very stubborn and it’s best to usually let her to just do it or she spends time longer not relaxing,” Kara added in a normal voice. 

“I’m not that stubborn,” Lena protested, turning her head to face Kara. 

“You made Milla fly to get your laptop from where I hide it!” Kara laughed. 

“Well, I was significantly less pregnant then,” Lena complained with a small pout, “You should have let me work,”. 

“It was two weeks ago,” Kara mumbled with a small kiss to Lena’s jaw before Lena could defend herself again, it would go on for a while otherwise. 

“You’re not being a comfortable enough pillow at that angle,” Lena whispered and Kara laughed lightly, moving so each of her legs were either side of Lena and Lena leaned further against Kara’s chest, murmuring a thank you. 

-

“Mommy! Jeju!” Milla yelled, sprinting into the room. It was three contractions later. Alex and Sam had left on a coffee and doughnut run, largely prompted by Maggie telling them to fuck off and sort their shit out in no more or less words than that. Maggie had then left to get Lena some more ice chips. 

“Hey, Milly Moo,” Kara smiled, shifting so she could lean over the bed and lift her up. Lena moved to make room so she could sit in between her and Kara, more so on Kara’s lap than anything else. 

“Hi,” Milla murmured. 

“How was school?” Lena asked as Aisling moved outside silently to join Eliza and Alura.

“I don’t want to talk about that,” Milla pouted, “The babies are coming,”. 

“This will take a while,” Lena smiled, “We have time,”.

“Does it hurt?” Milla asked. 

“A little bit,” Lena confessed, making eye contact with Kara for a second who was trying not to laugh. 

“Do hugs make it better?” Milla asked, moving to wrap her arms around Lena. 

“Always,” Lena smiled as Kara moved off the bed to make it more comfortable for Lena, taking the seat next to the bed. Lena looked over Milla’s shoulder to smile at Kara, who just smiled softly at back at her, a hand reaching up and rubbing Milla’s back. 

“I love you,” Lena mouthed. 

“I love you too,” Kara smiled.

-

Milla stayed hugging Lena for quite a while until Alex and Sam came back with a lot of doughnuts and then people were sufficiently distracted. Dr Ackerman had the misfortune of walking back in when everyone was in there: Eliza, Alura, Aisling, Maggie, Jamie, Alex, Sam, Kara and Milla. She walked in and almost jumped out of her skin. 

“Is this all family?” she asked and Lena just nodded. 

“My mom and adoptive mom, Lena’s mum, my sister, my sister-in-law and Lena’s best friend,” Kara explained

“I feel like I’ve been degraded as the title of sister-in-law,” Maggie complained, taking a sip of coffee. 

“You feel downgraded. I got Lena’s best friend,” Sam sighed, leaning back in her chair. 

“And we can all take a hint if you need us to leave,” Eliza offered

“Well, I’m actually going to be taking Lena to the OR so it’s best if you stay. Kara, I’ll show you where you can go,” she smiled.

“Okay,” Lena smiled, looking over to Milla and Kara, who were both sitting by the bed.

“Be good for whoever is in charge and we’ll be back very soon,” Kara smiled to Milla, placing a kiss to her cheek. 

“Who is in charge?” Milla looked over to the group of adults which had all looked after her at one point or another. 

“I have no idea, you choose,” Kara laughed.

“I’ll see you in a second, Milly,” Lena smiled as Milla turned back to face them. 

“See you in a second, Mommy,” Milla smiled, giving Lena a quick hug. 

-

“Kara, you need to stay behind the screen,” Dr Ackerman explained, as Kara shuffled back sheepishly, taking Lena’s hand. “This shouldn’t take long,” she smiled, “And then Kara can either go with the babies or stay with you,”. 

“Kara, you don’t get a choice. You’re going with the babies,” Lena gave her that look that only said don’t try to fight me.

“I wasn’t going to stay with you anyway,” Kara laughed, pressing a kiss to the top of Lena’s head and pulling over the stool that was passed to her. 

“Can you feel anything?” Dr Ackerman asked. 

“No,” Lena shook her head. 

  
“So, have you thought of names?” Dr Ackerman asked as she began to work. 

“Yes,” Kara smiled, “We know what we’re going to call them,”. 

“But we haven’t told Milla yet so she’s going to be the first to know,” Lena added, never really breaking eye contact with Kara. 

“I see,” Dr Ackerman smiled. 

“Are you feeling okay?” Kara whispered to Lena. 

“I’m fine,” Lena slipped the hand Kara was holding out of Kara’s hand and reached up to cup Kara’s chin. “Relax,” she laughed. 

“I am relaxed,” Kara smiled, non too convincingly. 

“Sure, darling,” Lena laughed, letting Kara reach up and take her hand back into her own, Kara’s thumb running over Lena’s wedding ring in the way that seemed to calm both of them almost infinitely. Kara took a deep breath, relaxing a little. 

“I love you,” Kara smiled. 

“I love you too,”. The words felt heavier, something changing but only for the better. 

“So, are your family all staying with you?” Dr Ackerman asked. 

“Alex, Maggie and Sam all live here in the city, Eliza is staying with us but she only lives just out of the city but both Aisling and Alura have flown in from out of the country,” Lena explained, “We also have a lot of other kind-of family coming to visit later on too,”. 

“We have a very tight-knit group of friends,” Kara smiled. 

“Okay, Lena, you might feel a little pressure right now,” Dr Ackerman smiled and Lena just nodded, a nervous and excited anticipation filling her heart. She looked over to Kara with a smile to see a similar soft smile on her face, her eyes never leaving Lena. 

Suddenly Lena heard a cry and they both looked up. “Baby A is out,” Dr Ackerman smiled as a nurse held her up over the screen, she was covered in a white substance and blood but Lena didn’t care. A tear-filled her eye, she was looking at her daughter. 

“Oh my god,” Lena breathed, looking over at Kara for a quick second. 

“I know,” Kara whispered with a small smile. Their daughter. The nurse had moved away when Lena looked back but her cries still filled the room, the nurse presumably cleaning her off. 

“Here you go,” a voice cut through Lena’s thoughts as their daughter was handed to Kara, Lena reached up and wiped a few of her tears away before looking down at their daughter in her arms. She moved her hand to their daughter’s head and Kara looked up at her. The crying starts to subside, their daughter looking up at Kara, completely fascinated. 

“Hey, sweetie,” Kara whispered her voice one of complete awe. Another cry filled the room and they both looked up to see their other daughter. Lena’s tears started to flow more and Kara wasn’t in a better way when she stole a look. Their family, almost all of them in the same room.

“If you come with us, Kara, we can go make sure they are both in perfect health,” the nurse holding their other daughter smiled. 

  
“Go,” Lena whispered softly. 

“I love you,” Kara leant over and placed a quick kiss to Lena’s lips. 

“I love you too,” Lena smiled, looking at Kara and their two daughters. 

-

  
“She has your eyes,” Lena whispered. It didn’t take long for her and Kara to be together again. Lena was holding the daughter that was born first and Kara was holding the one born second, she was perched on the bed with Lena. 

“And this one has one of yours,” Kara smiled, “They’re green,”. The others were on their way to the new recovery room, Lena just wanted to see Milla. 

“They’re in here,”. Lena heard a voice from outside and the door was pushed open and Milla came running in, just her but Lena could see Eliza standing just behind her. 

  
“Hey, sweetie,” Kara smiled as she laid her baby down into the crib so she could pick up Milla. 

“Hi, Jeju,” Milla smiled, “Hi Mommy,” she looked at Lena, “Hi babies,”. 

“Milly, meet your sisters, Leona Astra Luthor-Danvers,” Lena smiled, indicating the baby she was holding. 

“And Zaria Alura Luthor-Danvers,” Kara indicated the baby in the crib, she looked as though she was about to cry again. Kara placed Milla down to the bed next to Lena and she looked over at Leona. A gentle hand reaching out to her, Leona caught one of her fingers and Milla looked up at Lena in complete awe. 

“She’s so tiny,” she breathed. 

“I know,” Lena smiled, placing a kiss to the top of Milla’s head. Milla looked back at her sister and Lena looked up to see Kara just staring at them, tears in her eyes. “Sap,” Lena mouthed teasingly just as Zaria started to cry. 

Kara rushed to pick her up into her arms, holding Zaria close to her chest as she whispered words of love, largely in fast Kryptonian. She rocked Zaria gently and she began to calm down almost instantly. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Kara looked over at Milla. Milla just nodded. “Okay,” Kara smiled, walking over, “You just need to remember to support her head like this,”. Milla sat up a bit straighter as Kara moved closer, mimicking Kara’s arm position. Kara laid Zaria into her arms, sitting on the bed just in front of Milla, her hands there just in case. Lena watched them carefully, her heart filling with so much happiness. 

“Erosh bem, is ie  _ (Hi, baby sister) _ ,” Milla whispered, looking down at her. She was supporting her quite well, mimicking both Kara and Lena’s position perfectly, so much so Lena thought Kara may not need to be there as support. 

“Can we come in now?” Alex's voice called from outside the door. Lena looked at Kara with a small smile and a nod. 

“Yes,” Kara called back. 

“Thank god, I swear Eliza’s about to wear a hole in the floor,” Sam smiled, pushing open the door and walking in. The rest of the family followed, various awes and ahs as they looked at the two babies. 

“Meet Leona Astra Luthor-Danvers,” Lena smiled. 

“After Lionel,” Aisling breathed with a smile and Lena nodded, avoiding looking at Alura completely. 

“We followed a bit of Kryptonian tradition,” Kara smiled, “But with middle names and not first names and girls and not boys,”. Lena had the confidence to look over at Alura, her face was softening from some disapproval. 

“So this is Zaria Alura Luthor-Danvers,” Milla smiled confidently. Alex realised why the first name first, a small smile reaching as she leaned over and whispered to Maggie. Eliza quickly turned a very distinct shade of red as she overheard what Alex said. 

“After Eliza,” Kara filled in and Eliza just shook her head, her eyes filling with a few tears. 

“Do you want to hold her?” Milla offered sweetly and Eliza nodded. Kara lifted her from Milla’s arms and passed her over to Eliza. 

“I love you, sweetheart,” Eliza smiled to her daughter. 

“I love you too, Eliza,” Kara smiled. 

“Well, if babies are being handed around,” Aisling hinted and Lena passed Leona to her before cuddling Milla to her side and placing a kiss to the top of her head. 

“I have a distinct feeling we’re not going to get them back for a while,” Kara smiled, sitting down and lifting Milla onto her lap, “I guess I have to have Milla cuddles,” she laughed, holding Milla close and tickling her side gently so she giggled, relaxing into Kara. 

“Share,” Lena pouted and Milla moved over to hug Lena as well. “I love you, Milly,” Lena whispered. 

“I love you too, Mommy,” Milla smiled. 

“And I love both of you,” Kara laughed. 

-

It was later on in the evening when everybody had left that Lena actually had time to take it in. Milla had insisted on staying and she was already sleeping on Kara’s chest, Kara was standing up and walked up and down to make sure Milla didn’t wake up. Leona and Zaria were lying in a cot together, Lena and Kara had figured out it was the best way to stop them both from crying.

It was already perfect. Their little family. Milla, Leona and Zaria. Lena had no idea how she could love three people so much and then Kara. She never thought it would happen, being a mom, being married, having children but now she was sitting in a room, her sleeping newborn twin daughters sleeping next to her and her eldest daughter asleep on the chest of her wife. 

“What are you thinking about?” Kara whispered. 

“This,” Lena paused, “Us,” she paused again, thinking, “You,”. 

  
“What about me?” Kara smiled, walking over to the bed and sitting down next to Lena. 

“About how I never thought I would have a family and now somehow I have the perfect family and it’s all down to you,”. 

“It’s not all down to me,” Kara shook her head with a small laugh. 

“It is,”. 

  
“It’s us,” Kara corrected, “Me and you. Together. Our family,”.

“Our family,” Lena echoed, looking over at Leona and Zaria. 

“I like to think a quicker-to-say synonym for that is ‘perfection’,” Kara smiled, kinking an eyebrow. 

“This is definitely perfection,” Lena laughed lightly, leaning in to place a kiss to Kara’s cheek but Kara turned her head and caught Lena’s lips for a lingering moment. 

“I love you so much, I can’t even explain it,” Kara smiled as she pulled away. 

“I think I have some kind of idea as to what you’re talking about,”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry, this is late I had exam results day but I did well.  
> i got a 9 in history and English literature, an 8 in maths, chemistry, English language, geography and a 7 in spanish, french, biology and physics. the spanish grade is weird cs i got an 8 in my mock. but it translates to 9 = A* and 8 = A+ and then 7 = A. I'm really happy. 
> 
> also is it just me but in lesbian relationships, one parent has momma energy and the other has mommy energy. like lena would be called 'mommy' cs she has that energy but Kara's got 'momma' energy and then Alex has 'momma' energy and then Kelly, Sam and Maggie all have 'mommy' energy. if you know what i mean. idek what the energy is. it's just there...


	48. Maybe Fire Isn't Such a Bad Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a reflection on the last few months. I started this story and created this universe to practice my writing and to hopefully make one person smile. I can't believe the support I've received. Thank you so much.

Fire was a fundamentally bad thing. 

Lena knew that.

She did.

But she wasn’t quite sure if she believed it anymore. 

It all started with a stupid little fire. Okay, maybe she could blame her wife’s stupidity but her wife wasn’t really that stupid. It was just a little mistake, or maybe her wife had herself wrapped around Lena’s little finger. That wasn’t a maybe, she did but Lena didn’t care because she had her. And their three-day-old twins and their five-year-old daughter. 

Maybe fire wasn’t such a bad thing. 

Maybe a stupid virus that confined the whole world to their homes for months on end which sent everyone into a spiral of complete craziness and stupidity wasn’t such a bad thing. 

Maybe having an evil brother and mother wasn’t such a bad thing. 

Maybe in the end, even if at the time it all seems shitty, it’s made slightly better by the people you find along the way, the lessons you learn and the person you become by the end of it. Because maybe it might seem bad in the beginning but maybe, in the end, you’ll have a beautiful wife and three of the most perfect children in the multiverse. 

Maybe everything just happens for a reason and in the end, everything is better for it. 

That was the only solution Lena could come up with as she stared at the two sleeping babies in the crib. Everything happens for a reason. If you had told Lena at the start of quarantine that she would’ve finally confessed her feelings for her best friend who she also just so happened to be in love with, she definitely wouldn’t have believed you. If you had told her that she would have adopted a Kryptonian child with her then Kryptonian girlfriend and then made her, her wife and then had twin daughters with her, Lena probably would have sent you to a mental asylum. But she was here. 

And here was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is goodbye for now and I can't believe it but I'm kind of crying as I write this but it's not goodbye forever because nothing will stop me writing now.  
> I have so many ideas so please subscribe to this series, subscribe to my user and check out other work I will drop. I will keep writing one-shots in this series so if you have any ideas that you really want writing or any prompts either drop it in the comments below or hit me up on Tumblr or Instagram, they are both @trixicbean.  
> I went through a lot as I wrote this, you all saw it and I have to thank you all for being so supportive and I love you all so much.  
> Thank you for everything,  
> Avery :)
> 
> p.s. i will be posting a kara and lena bookshop love story long one-shot soon so pls stay tuned

**Author's Note:**

> Drop any prompts and suggestions and I am happy to write them. You can always talk to me on Tumblr (trixicbean) or on Insta (trixicbean)


End file.
